


Drowning Memories

by SharaRaizel



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 167,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis Motomiya has been burdened with the memories and residual voice of his cousin Takuya Kanbara. As he continues to discover the tragic events surrounding an accident eight years past will he finally silence the voice or will he loose his mind to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day of Remembrance

_“Takuya!”_

_“Let me go Koji!”_

_“Takuya, stop it!”_

_“I said let me go! Shinya!”_

_“…Nii-san!”_

_“Shinyaaaa….”_

 

Davis Motomiya bolted upright in bed and clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the erupting sob that was wrenched from his throat. He glanced over at his desk to make sure that he hadn’t woken up his Digimon partner, DemiVeemon, who had thankfully remained asleep in his makeshift bed.

“Haven’t had that dream in a while,” he muttered, running a hand through his auburn hair.

He eased himself out of bed, crept to his dresser, and opened the top drawer where he kept his socks and underwear. It was the ideal place to hide things that he didn’t want anyone to find. And just in case someone was brave enough to open it, like his mother or his sister Jun, there was a hidden compartment in the back that he had fashioned himself years ago. Inside were three old treasured items: a cracked pair of goggles, a beat up looking olive green hat and an old model of the Digivice called a D-Tector. He held the device in his hand and then glanced at his D3 that had been left out on the desk. After having that old nightmare and seeing the all but forgotten mementos from days that were long since gone he put said items back, laid back in bed, closed his eyes, and allowed memories that did not belong to him to flow out of his subconscious, knowing it’d be futile to stop them even if he tried.

 

_“Takuya?”_

_“…”_

_“Nii-san!”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Wake up!”_

_“Five more minutes, Shin,” he grumbled._

_“No,” came the snooty retort. “Mom says it’s time to get up. You’ll be late!”_

_Takuya grumbled again as he opened his eyes. His little brother, Shinya Kanbara, was hovering over him so close that his nose was just barely touching Takuya’s own. Takuya smiled suddenly as he quickly grabbed the unsuspecting boy and got him into a headlock for a decent noogie._

_“Ouch! Takuya-nii! Stop that, it hurts!” Shinya cried. “Mom! Mooom!”_

_“Tattle-tale,” Takuya snickered, shoving his bratty little brother away._

_“What is it Shinya?” their mother’s voice echoed from down the hall._

_“Takuya was hurting me!” Shinya whined._

_“Takuya,” their mother’s voice called out sternly._

_“He was invading my personal space,” Takuya called out with a sigh._

_“Be nice to your brother!” she called back. “It’s his birthday today.”_

_“Yeah, yeah…” Takuya yawned._

_Shinya snickered._

_“Brat,” Takuya growled. “Grow up already, would ya?”_

_“Bleh!” Shinya spat, sticking out his tongue._

_“Why you little-!” Takuya cried, chasing Shinya out of their shared bedroom…_

 

“Davis?” a voice intruded on the dream.

Davis groaned before waking.

“What is it?” he grumbled.

“It’s time to wake up,” the voice – DemiVeemon – told him.

When he opened his eyes, Davis found the little guy sitting on his stomach and it was only then that he could hear his alarm clock going off beside him. He reached over and turned it off. His Digimon partner jumped off of him so that he could get up and ready for the day. Davis yawned again and as he got dressed he thought of the dream-memory that he’d just had. It had been a while since he’d seen any of Takuya Kanbara’s memories in his dreams. They were usually locked away in his subconscious. He tried to think of why he’d be seeing them now, but before he could find a reason his sister, Jun, barged in on him. DemiVeemon was quick to freeze and assume the persona of a stuffed animal.

“Davis,” she scowled. “Get up already! Mom’s got breakfast on the table.”

“Gottcha, geeze!” Davis growled. “Get out Jun! I’m getting dressed here!”

Jun rolled her eyes before leaving. DemiVeemon collapsed in a heap, making Davis chuckle. The little guy hated staying still even for a couple of seconds. Davis quickly finished getting dressed and packed his school bag, carefully making a little nook for DemiVeemon to rest in. Once all that was done he hurried out of the room to eat. He was already running late.

“Morning Mom!” he gasped as he plopped down in a chair and began to scarf down his food.

“Morning sweetie,” his mother smiled. “You’re going to be late again.”

“I know,” Davis groaned between mouthfuls.

When he glanced up he saw that Jun was all ready to go, but she was still standing by the door. He swallowed his last mouthful of egg and rushed to throw on his shoes.

“Davis,” Jun said in a low voice the moment he came within hearing range.

“What?” Davis grunted, tugging on his shoelaces.

“Today’s the anniversary,” Jun prodded in the same low voice.

Davis paused with his next shoe. Well that explained the dream-memories.

“Oh yeah,” he muttered, quickly sliding the other shoe on.

“I know you were little when it happened,” she sighed, “but… Do you still want to go? You don’t have to-”

“Of course I’m going,” he answered quickly. “Meet me after school?”

“Sure,” she smiled. “I can’t believe that it’s been eight years.”

Davis nodded mutely before opening the door.

“See you later then,” he smiled sadly before taking off.

When he was halfway to school DemiVeemon popped his head out of Davis’ school bag.

“What was that all about?” he asked. “That’s the first time that I haven’t heard you and Jun fight.”

“It’s the one day we’re being civil to each other,” Davis stated as if it were obvious.

“What’s so special about today?” the little Digimon asked.

“It’s just a day we put aside our differences,” Davis sighed. “Drop it, okay? I’m going to see if Ken can take you with him after school, all right? I don’t want Jun to discover you. We’ll be out the whole afternoon.”

“All right, Davis,” DemiVeemon sighed. He knew when Davis didn’t want to talk about something, but that wouldn’t stop him from asking about it later.

They had just barely made it to school on time and after a quick stop at the computer lab to drop off DemiVeemon with the other DigiDestined’s Digimon, Davis booked it to class, entering the room just before the final bell rang.

“You’ve cut it rather close this morning, Mr. Motomiya,” his homeroom teacher sighed.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” Davis grinned, taking the empty seat next to his best friend who was coincidentally the DigiDestined of Kindness and his school’s most recent transfer student, Ken Ichijouji.

“That _was_ cutting it close,” Ken whispered. “What were you doing?”

“I over slept,” Davis sighed.

“That’s no surprise,” a boy’s voice snickered from behind them.

Davis didn’t need to turn around to know that it was TK Takaishi, the DigiDestined of Hope.

“Ah shut it, TP,” Davis grumbled.

“It’s TK,” a girl’s voice sighed.

This time the one that had spoken was the DigiDestined of Light, Kari Kamiya. Davis had had a crush on Kari for years, but over the last ten months he’d learned that she liked TK and that TK liked her back, so his long term crush on her was slowly fading. He wished they’d just get together already so that he could move on properly. TK and Kari had known each other since she’d become a member of the original group of DigiDestined four years ago.

“ _Original DigiDestined? Yeah right_ ,” a voice inside Davis’ head scoffed.

Davis sighed, trying to hide his smile. He waited to see if it had anything else to say but he heard nothing. He knew that it wasn’t a good thing to be hearing voices that only he could hear, but this wasn’t your average disembodied voice. It had a presence and consciousness of its own and even had memories and feelings. He wasn’t sure when he’d become aware of it’s presence, but it had been with him ever since the accident eight years ago. At the mere thought of the accident, he and the “voice” became depressed.

“Davis?” Ken nudged him. “Are you alright? You don’t look too good.”

Davis blinked, snapping out of his short depression. He plastered a smiled on his face and laughed quietly.

“Guess I got less sleep then I thought,” he grinned.

Ken chuckled softly before returning his attention to whatever the teacher was saying. The two heard TK and Kari sigh, but ignored them. The day seemed to drag on forever, but at the end of their last class Davis remembered that he had to meet with Jun and that he hadn’t asked Ken to watch DemiVeemon for him yet. When they were at their lockers in the hall, Davis took the opportunity.

“Hey, Ken? Do you think you could take care of DemiVeemon for me until tomorrow?” he asked. “I can’t have him around this afternoon.”

“Sure,” Ken smiled. “I don’t mind. My mom really likes it when he’s over and so does Wormmon.”

Ken’s parents knew about Digimon after Ken had to explain to them why he’d been out late one night after fighting with the other DigiDestined against Daemon. Unfortunately, Davis’s family was still in the dark even after all that had happened.

“Hold on,” TK frowned. “We were going to go to the Digital World today.”

“Oh yeah,” Davis groaned. “Sorry, but I kinda have other plans.”

“Like what?” Kari asked, curious.

Davis was tempted to tell them, but he was spared from answering when Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida appeared with Izzi Izumi and Sora Takenouchi. These four were also members of the “original” eight DigiDestined. Tai was Kari’s older brother and Matt was TK’s. Matt and TK’s parents were devoiced though, so they had different last names. The only two DigiDestined missing from the “original” group were Mimi Tachikawa and Joe Kido, but that was no surprise. Joe was currently attending his first year of college and Mimi had been living in New York for the last four years.

“Hey, Davis,” Tai smiled and then frowned. “Did you know that Jun is waiting for you outside?”

“Yeah,” Davis sighed. “Sorry guys but I _really_ gotta go. Thanks again for watching DemiVeemon for me today, Ken.”

They all watched him go as he took off down the hall and then moved to the window to watch him meet Jun. It surprised them to see the two hug before leaving.

“Have you ever seen those two get along?” Matt asked his brother on their way to the computer lab.

“Seen who get along?” a boy’s soft voice asked from up ahead.

It was the youngest of the current generation of DigiDestined, Cody Hida, who had spoken from the doorway of the computer room. A lavender haired girl wearing big round glasses was standing right behind him. The girl was Yolei Inoue, the newest girl DigiDestined.

“Davis and Jun,” Izzi answered. “The two of them just left together.”

“What?” Yolei exclaimed, shocked.

“Davis said that today was a special day where they are see-veal to each other,” DemiVeemon piped up. “Apparently it’s an anniversary of some kind for them. He wouldn’t tell me what it was.”

“I think you mean ‘civil’, DemiVeemon,” Ken sighed. “I find it strange that Davis even knows the meaning of the word. Then again, he was acting a little weird this morning…”

“You know what that means!” Yolei grinned.

“What?” Ken asked, but from the looks of everyone else, he guessed that they already knew what that was.

“We follow him of course!” Yolei stated with an evil gleam in her eyes.

A few minutes later they had tracked Davis and Jun down with the signal from Davis’ digivice. They were careful to stay back out of view as they followed them through the city to a flower shop where Jun emerged with a collection of what looked like 6 bouquets. She made Davis carry a couple of them before they headed to the train station where they boarded a train to Shibuya and entered a special cemetery a couple blocks away. The following group stopped to read the plaque that was posted by the entrance. It was there to let passers by and visitors know that the cemetery was a place where most of the victims of a terrible accident were buried. The accident in question was when half of the Shibuya train station had collapsed for unknown reasons. Hundreds of people had died that day and a few of them still remained unidentified. Some of the older DigiDestined remembered hearing about it all those years ago, but it was Tai, the one reading the plaque for them, who realized that the accident had taken place exactly eight years ago to the day.

“Oh wow,” Sora sighed. “This trip is getting depressing fast.”

“Who do you think they’re here to see?” Kari asked.

“Let’s find out,” Yolei stated, entering the cemetery before they could loose sight of Davis. Lucky for them, the cemetery had a lot of visitors so the two they were following didn’t notice them. The two Motomiya siblings navigated through the cemetery with ease, telling their followers that they’d made this trip many times before. Davis and Jun finally stopped somewhere in the middle of the cemetery before a pair of monuments. Jun placed one of her bouquets of flowers before each monument. They were too far away to hear what the two were saying, but a few minutes later Jun and Davis moved on to two pairs of graves nearby where Jun and Davis put down the rest of the bouquets. They stayed in front of these four graves a little longer than the last pair, but after a few minutes they left.

Curious, the other DigiDestined approached the grave monuments. The first pair belonged to a married couple, Daisuke and Jackie Kanbara. The monuments said that they were a “Loving Father and Mother,” but there were no children’s memorials nearby, meaning that their children either hadn’t been in the accident, or had been one of the lucky ones who had survived. The other four monuments that Davis and Jun had stopped at belonged to a family of four under the same surname as the last two. Hiroaki and Yuriko Kanbara were buried there with their sons, Shinya and Takuya.

“I wonder who they were to Davis and Jun,” Kari mused.

“Well I’ve had enough of this,” Sora stated. “This is a private matter. I’m not going to pry any further into Davis and Jun’s affairs. Obviously these people were important enough for the two of them to visit on the anniversary of the accident together.”

Matt and Tai nodded.

“If Davis wanted us to know, he’d tell us,” Izzi pointed out reasonably. “I suggest that we leave it alone.”

“I suppose,” Yolei sighed, holding her pink bird Digimon partner, Poromon, close.

Sora quickly left the scene with Matt in tow and Tai was quick to follow their example. Izzi also left with Ken, who had Wormmon and DemiVeemon in hand. The only ones who stayed were Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari. The four of them studied the monuments for a few minutes, trying to figure out why Davis would put up with Jun to visit them.

“Maybe they were relatives on their mom’s side,” TK guessed.

“I suppose,” Yolei sighed.

“Excuse me,” a girl’s voice said.

They all turned to see a blond girl around their age holding two flower bouquets. She was in the lead of a group of four boys.

“Sorry,” Yolei gasped. “Are we in your way?”

“Kinda,” the girl smiled.

She glanced at the graves and her smile became sad.

“Did you know the Kanbara families?” she asked.

“Huh?” Yolei blinked.

“No, we didn’t,” Kari shook her head. “We just came by with a friend who did.”

“Really,” said one of the boys. He didn’t look convinced. He had dark blue eyes and long raven colored hair pulled back in a loose ponytail under a bandana. The boy next to him looked the same but with shorter hair that hung in curtains around his face.

The girl shot bandana boy a look, before passing Yolei and placing one of the two bouquets on the grave that belonged to Shinya Kanbara. She stood back up and paused before the grave of the boy’s brother. There was a sad and conflicted look on her face.

“Just do it, Z,” another one of the boys said softly. “He’d like that.”

This one was the tallest in their group with spiked brown hair and light brown eyes set into a round but masculine face.

The girl, Z, looked up, blushing slightly. The other boys nodded and she gently placed the bouquet on Takuya Kanbara’s grave.

“I see Davis and Junie have been here already,” she sighed.

“Junie?” TK snorted.

“You know Davis?” Cody asked, ignoring TK.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Why? Do you know him?”

“He’s a good friend of ours,” Kari nodded. “He left with Jun just a couple minutes ago.”

“Really?” ‘Z’ asked. “Which way?”

Kari pointed to where she could just barely make out Davis and Jun’s disappearing figures.

“He’s not gonna get away this time,” she grinned. “Let’s go guys!”

She took off, leaving the boys no other choice but to follow.

“Sorry,” the last boy, one wearing an orange beret over mousy brown hair, bowed before following his friends. “Please excuse us.”

Cody automatically bowed back, but the others stood still for a moment before following them.

“Do you think that this is a good idea?” Cody asked, but no one answered him.

They stopped a short distance away as they watched the girl and her friends chase down Davis and Jun. Davis turned around, looking shocked, but a wide grin quickly spread across his features. The blond girl tackled him into a hug. He hugged her back and laughed. When they separated, she seemed to be scolding him about something, but that only made his grin widen. None of the remaining DigiDestined dared to get any closer to hear what any of them were saying, but they watched as the girl gave Jun a hug too. Bandana boy was actually smiling and he knocked fists with Davis, which struck them as odd. They had never seen Davis do that before, but that wasn’t the only thing that was suddenly different about Davis. It was as if they were watching someone else. The most notable difference was how Davis slouched slightly with his hands in his pockets and how he was now making gestures with his head and shoulders as he talked instead of his hands like he usually did. His entire body language had changed.

TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody exchanged bewildered glances. When they looked back they saw the seven mourners leave through the cemetery exit. They quickly rushed to catch up, but when they turned the corner to follow them they couldn’t see them anymore. It was as if they had all disappeared.

 

**Rewind Forty-Five Minutes Back…**

 

After leaving his friends, Davis walked through the main doors of the school and spotted Jun. As he made his way towards her, he couldn’t help but feel depressed again once he remembered their business for the day. He didn’t know why, but he hugged Jun when he reached her. She didn’t protest like she usually would, choosing to hug him back instead.

The two of them then took off in silence to a local flower shop that Jun had become fond of. It was one that Takuya’s friend Koji Minamoto had shown her once when she was younger. Every time she needed flowers she’d always stop at this same store. Davis waited outside as usual. As a guy, he didn’t really want to be seen inside the shop. His digivice went off and when he took a glancing peek at it he became a little angry. It was picking up nine stationary digivice signals near his position. He didn’t like the fact that his friends were following him, but the Davis they knew wouldn’t notice their presence so he remained quiet and pretended to be oblivious. Jun soon returned with six identical bouquets of lilies and handed two of them to Davis to hold. He took them without a fuss and led the way to the train station, hoping that he’d loose his friends there.

No such luck. He saw them board the same train that he and Jun were on out of the corner of his eye. It was starting to irritate him. When they arrived at their station and entered the memorial cemetery, Davis decided to let it go. He realized that even if they saw the graves it wouldn’t mean anything to them. They’d either have to ask him and admit that they’d followed him, or have Izzi do some digging into the graves’ backgrounds, but he knew the computer genius wouldn’t do that. It would be an invasion of his privacy and against Izzi’s morals.

When they reached their destination, Davis looked down at the graves with Jun. No one in the DigiDestined knew this, but Davis and Jun had once been Davis and Jun Kanbara, son and daughter to Daisuke and Jackie Kanbara. A few months after the accident at Shibuya station, Mel and Dan Motomiya had adopted the two orphans. Davis had been four years old when the accident had occurred and he remembered it vividly, but he usually locked those images locked away every day of the year… except for today. Even now as he stood before his birth parents’ graves and moved on to the four that belonged to his extended family, he could remember the shaking ground, Jun’s screaming, and the ceiling caving in, but the most vivid image that came to his mind was of his older cousin, Takuya, yelling at him. As if that passing thought were a trigger, he felt the presence inside of him cringe and an image filled his mind’s eye…

 

_“Davis! Look out!” Takuya cried when he spotted the little boy._

_Davis was frightened out of his mind, crying for his parents and Jun, but none of them were in sight._

_“Takuya! Don’t!” he heard Koji cry out._

_Takuya whirled around and looked his best friend in his dark blue eyes. Koji’s ponytail had come undone and his trademark bandana had fallen out during their last struggle, so the raven hair flew haphazardly around his sharp pleading features._

_“I’ve already lost Shinya, Koji,” Takuya smiled sadly. “I’m not about to loose my cousins as well.”_

_With that, he darted out of Koji’s grasp and dived for Davis just as the ceiling above them caved in. He managed to push the two of them up against the closest wall, leaving them virtually unscathed. He could hear Koji and the others call out his name, but he was more concerned about Davis. The little boy clutched at his shirt as they huddled together._

_“Help!”_

_The cousins looked up and around instantly, searching for Jun. Takuya spotted her cowering in a nearby doorway, an ideal spot to be when in a disaster situation like this one. He picked Davis up and darted over to her. Koji must have spotted them because he called out to Takuya again._

_“Takuya! Above you!”_

 

“Davis?” he heard Jun say softly.

“Huh?” Davis blinked, tearing his eyes off his cousins’ memorials. “I’m sorry, what was that Jun?”

Jun looked at him for a moment before taking hold of his hand and pulled him along beside her.

“Lets get out of here,” she sighed, pulling him even closer as they walked.

Davis was tempted to move away for some space, but he allowed Jun to remain close. It was a trying day for both of them. Their adopted parents didn’t know that they made these trips every year on this day, and even if they did know somehow, it was never mentioned. He glanced back at his D3 and watched as his friends approached the graves behind him. A few minutes later he was relieved to see most of them leave. All the older DigiDestined’s digivice signals vanished soon as well as a reading for one of the five D3s. Davis assumed that it was either Ken or Cody who’d left. His money was on Ken though because Ken had two Digimon to look after tonight and was the kind of friend who knew when to leave things alone.

“So where do you wanna go next?” Jun asked. “Should we head to the old neighborhood? Maybe the park?”

“Sure,” Davis sighed. “Whatever you want Jun.”

“Davis? Is something wrong?” Jun asked.

“Huh? No!” Davis cried, shaking his head. “I’m just a little bummed out. This day is so depressing. I try to remember Mom and Dad, but I just can’t. All of my memories from before they died are so faded.”

Jun smiled sadly at him.

“Davis!” a girl’s voice called out to them suddenly.

They both turned around and Davis nearly got knocked over by a familiar looking blond.

“ _Zoe_!” the voice in his head exclaimed in excited surprise.

Davis smiled, feeling similar emotions, and hugged the blond back.

“Hey, Zoe,” he smiled. “You haven’t changed one bit.”

“And how would you know?” the blond scoffed. “We haven’t seen each other in over a year! You kept ruining our plans for a reunion!”

She glared daggers at him before giving Jun a hug.

“You really haven’t changed,” Jun smiled.

The blond smiled before yelling at Davis again, going on about not staying in touch and something about his move to Odaiba six years ago, but he’d stopped listening. He greeted the four boys behind her.

“Hey JP,” he grinned at the tallest member of the group. “You look great! You lose some weight?”

“Yeah,” JP chuckled. “But you’d know that already if you’d allowed us to see you this past year.”

“Sorry,” Davis laughed. “I had a busy year.”

“Too busy to see your friends?” the boy wearing a bandana asked.

“Hey, Koji,” Davis smiled, happy to see the boy for real and not in Takuya’s memories. Koji’s twin, Koichi was by his side as always, and Tommy, the boy who had traded his big orange hat out for the small, cooler looking beret, was quick to greet him with a hug.

“You’ve grown a lot Tommy!” Davis grinned. “I like the new hat.”

“Zoe gave it to me for my birthday,” Tommy grinned back.

“You’re fashion sense is as sharp as ever,” Jun complimented the blond.

Zoe beamed at Jun while Koji came up to Davis and the two of them bumped fists. The action surprised Davis. He wasn’t usually the fist bumping type. He preferred a good firm handshake. Koji seemed to be equally surprised, but didn’t comment. Instead he continued to smile and kept his voice down.

“You’re being followed,” Koji informed him.

Davis kept up his smile too, nodding.

“I’m aware,” he chuckled, keeping up the façade, but didn’t bother with keeping his voice at a whisper. The others who were still following him were now too far anyway to hear anything.

“Since when?” Jun blinked.

“Since we were at the flower shop,” Davis shrugged. “What did they look like?”

“A short haired brunet girl in pink, a small brunet boy in brown, a blond boy wearing a hat, and a lavender haired girl wearing large round glasses,” Koji answered, laughing at the end for the benefit of their observers.

“So that’s TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei,” Davis nodded. “I thought so. Ken wouldn’t stick around after he found out that this was personal. He’s a good friend.”

“You mean there were others?” Koichi exclaimed with a bark of laughter, also for the benefit for those watching.

“Yeah,” Davis shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. “There were nine originally.”

“How can you tell?” Jun asked.

“I have my ways,” Davis grinned, side-stepping the question. “Lets get out of here. I know how we can finally ditch them.”

They made their way to the exit and just as they turned the corner, Davis broke out into a run, the others quick to follow.

“Great plan, Davis,” Jun sighed sarcastically as he turned another corner.

Koji remained by the edge with Davis as they watched their four followers turn to leave the cemetery and look around. Davis put his hands in his pocket and felt his D3. He quickly switched it off so that they couldn’t follow its signal anymore. It worked. The four DigiDestined gave up rather quickly, maybe out of guilt for following in the first place, and headed back to the train station.

“Worked like a charm,” Davis grinned at Koji who just shook his head.

“I swear you goggle headed Kanbaras have the strangest luck,” he sighed.

Davis’ smile became a little sad at the mention of his deceased cousin.

“So where to next?” Zoe piped up, trying to dispel the now gloomy atmosphere.

“How about the park?” Tommy suggested.

“Great idea,” Davis grinned eagerly, happy for the distraction.

The seven of them then proceeded to turn off down the street and cut through a neighborhood to get to the park they were headed for. Memories were flashing through all of their heads, but for Davis, many of them weren’t his own. He’d never told them that he sometimes saw some of Takuya’s memories or that he could hear Takuya’s voice speaking to him as if he were right there beside him. They ended up stopping in front of one of the houses because Jun had paused while they were passing by. It was Jun and Davis’ old house and both of them were reliving vague old memories of them playing out front in the yard with Takuya and Shinya whenever the two cousins came to visit. Davis relived one of the clearer memories that belonged to Takuya during one instant. It was one where he was riding on the almost-teenager’s shoulders while Shinya and Jun chased them around the yard.

“Davis?” Zoe spoke up, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Davis jumped, jolted out of Takuya’s memory. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

“He’s been doing that a lot today,” Jun told her, casting him a worried look.

“I’m fine,” Davis sighed, “Lets just get to the park already.”

He took off down the street with Koji and Tommy at his heels. Zoe and Jun traded another worried glance, but they were quick to follow the boys.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

What's going on with Davis? And how are Takuya's old friend's the same age that Davis is now? Well that's something you'll have to find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	2. Anger Management

Davis sighed as he got out of bed the next morning. He’d been plagued by old memories of Takuya’s all night long. He was glad that DemiVeemon had stayed the night at Ken’s because he was sure to have woken up his Digimon partner with all the thrashing he’d been doing in his sleep. Most of the memories had been about the collapse of Shibuya station, but some of them had been his own. Of course those memories were the stuff of nightmares. Of a little frightened four year old whose imagination had been kicked into overdrive by adrenaline. Now that he was awake, he couldn’t remember what he’d been so afraid of about his own memories other than the usual fears that arose whenever he dreamed of the accident.

He managed to shake the thoughts away for a moment and remembered sitting down at the breakfast table, but the routine actions his body went through barely registered in his mind. Halfway to school he wondered if he remembered to wish his mom “good morning” or to tell Jun off at least once about something stupid like he always did.

“ _You worry too much, Davis_ ,” the voice of Takuya laughed at him. “ _Of course you wished your mom good morning. And you argued with Jun for a good five minutes about hogging the bathroom._ ”

As if to prove “Takuya” right, Davis suddenly remembered doing those things. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, dislodging his goggles.

“I think I’m going nuts,” Davis muttered out loud to the empty street.

“ _Why do you think that?_ ” the voice asked.

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?” Davis sighed. “The voice of my dead cousin. What are you doing in my head to begin with?”

“ _Now that is a very good question_ ,” “Takuya” sighed back.

“Then answer already,” Davis grumbled.

“ _Can’t_ ,” came the annoyingly happy reply.

“Why not?” Davis asked angrily, scaring a cat he was passing.

“ _Because I don’t know either_ ,” the voice laughed. “ _I’m just a part of your subconscious._ ”

“Well then Subconscious, stay submerged!” Davis yelled before breaking into a run, but of course that did not make Takuya’s voice go away.

“ _Oh wow_ ,” the voice whistled. “ _I really upset you, didn’t I?_ ”

Davis didn’t answer and just kept on running until he reached the school gates.

“ _Hey, what do you know? You’re on time for once_ ,” “Takuya” laughed.

“Just shut up,” Davis huffed as he leaned against the gate wall while he caught his breath.

“ _…Sorry_ ,” the voice sighed. “ _Does me talking to you bother you that much?_ ”

“… _No_ ,” Davis thought, continuing the conversation in his head now that people might actually overhear him talking to himself. “ _Just tell me one thing… Are you a ghost?_ ”

“ _Why?_ ” “Takuya” laughed. “ _Do you think I’m haunting you or something?_ ”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Davis internally sighed. “ _Especially since you always become incredibly chatty after an anniversary. …You seem chattier than usual today though. Why is that?_ ”

“ _Who knows?_ ” the voice sighed, actually sounding lost and sad, making Davis feel the same way. “ _Maybe it’s because you saw Zoe, Koji and the others yesterday._ ”

“ _Huh_ ,” Davis frowned. “ _Does that mean you really are Takuya?_ ”

“ _You’d think so, wouldn’t you?_ ” came the cryptic answer.

Before Davis nearly lost himself in the internal argument he was about to have with the voice of his subconscious, he heard another voice call out his name, only this one resided outside his head.

“Davis!”

He glanced over in the direction he’d thought he heard the person call out to him and quickly spotted Ken near the school building’s entrance.

“Hey!” he called back, a grin spreading across his face as he pushed himself off the wall.

“ _Fine_ ,” Takuya’s voice scoffed at him teasingly. “ _Go ahead and converse with the living. I’ll be right here in your head if you need me._ ”

“ _Just shut up already_ ,” Davis thought as he joined Ken and his overstuffed backpack. “Hey Ken.”

“Can we come out yet?” came a muffled voice from the bag.

“Hold on,” Ken hissed as he and Davis raced into the school and up the staircase to the computer lab. Once they were there, Ken unlatched his bag and DemiVeemon popped out with a green caterpillar looking Digimon, Wormmon, Ken’s Digimon partner.

“Sorry you two,” Ken laughed weakly. “I tried making room by leaving my dictionary at home, but it looks like there still wasn’t enough space.”

“Davis!” DemiVeemon cried, happily jumping into his human partner’s arms.

“Hey buddy,” Davis smiled, patting his Digimon on the head.

“Well would you look at that? Davis is on time for once.”

The two boys spun around to see Yolei enter with Poromon tucked under her arm. As usual, TK and Cody were behind her with their Digimon partners too. The three of them usually came to school together because they lived in the same apartment complex. Davis became a little irritated by Yolei’s choice of words because “Takuya” had said something similar not even five minutes ago. He didn’t really know why, but that made him mad. Now that the thought of Takuya had been brought back to the forefront of him mind, he suddenly remembered that the new comers were three of the four that had continued to try following him yesterday. He was pretty sure that Yolei was the one who suggested spying on him in the first place. It sounded like something she’d do. With that in mind, he was instantly angry with the three of them – especially Yolei.

“Shut up,” Davis growled a little more severely than he had intended, but he was not in the best of moods at the moment.

Yolei was shocked but she quickly hurried out of his way as he stalked off down the hallway. Ken cast her a worried glance before grabbing his backpack and followed his best friend. The others were also quick to follow as soon as they let their Digimon loose in the computer lab.

“Davis?” Ken called, but the goggle head only sighed. He’d finally stopped in front of his locker, banging his head and right fist into it.

“Davis, what’s wrong?” Ken asked as the others filed in behind him.

Davis only sighed again before pushing himself off his locker and opening it to retrieve his books. He glanced at his friends, but his gaze stopped at Yolei.

“Sorry,” he muttered grudgingly before looking away and shoving his math text into his backpack.

“Davis, what’s wrong?” Ken repeated softly just as Kari made her appearance. Her cat Digimon partner, Gatomon, wasn’t with her, but that was because the feline Digimon was able to sneak into the computer lab without needing Kari to let her in.

“Hey guys,” she smiled brightly before noticing their worried glances and Davis’ tense posture. “What’s going on?”

Davis glanced up at her for a moment before slamming his locker shut and stalking off to class. Yolei and Cody traded worried glances before wordlessly heading off on their own as the first bell rang. Kari gave Ken and TK a confused and questioning look, but the two boys shrugged before the three of them followed Davis to class. Davis was already in his seat when they caught up to him, but he didn’t bother to raise his head when they sat down around him. He remained like that all day, even during lunch, but when it was time to go home, TK had decided that enough was enough. He planed on cornering Davis when everyone met up in the computer lab for their trip to the Digital World. The older DigiDestined were already there for some reason, and so were Yolei and Cody, but that didn’t deter TK.

“Davis, what’s your problem?” he demanded as he shut the door to the room behind the two of them, Kari, and Ken.

Davis looked up at him but didn’t reply. Takuya’s voice had been speaking to him at random intervals all day so it had been hard for him to concentrate in class and he’d developed a killer headache. He wasn’t in any mood to answer questions, especially TK’s.

“I don’t know TP,” Davis growled, “Why do you always wear that stupid hat?”

TK frowned. “Why do you wear goggles? Look, just tell us what’s been bothering you since this morning?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” Davis laughed without humor.

“Why do you think I’m asking?” TK retorted with a sigh.

“ _You should just tell them_ ,” Takuya’s voice suggested. “ _Tell them that you’re pissed about them following you yesterday._ ”

“Shut up,” Davis growled, both at the voice and TK as he headed for the door.

TK got a little mad at that and grabbed Davis’ arm to stop him from leaving.

“I’m talking to you Davis,” TK growled back as the other eight DigiDestined watched helplessly as the two boys teetered on the edge of a fight. “You’re being childish!”

“Childish?!” Davis barked, whirling around in TK’s grasp. “ _I’m_ the one being childish?!”

“ _Heeeere we go,_ ” “Takuya” sighed.

“All of you are the childish ones!” Davis bellowed. “You all decided it would be fun to follow me around yesterday! So how was it? Was the trip to the Shibuya Station graveyard fun?”

TK let go of Davis’ arm, stunned. Davis was shaking angrily now, but he reigned in his temper, closing his eyes for a moment before letting out a deep breath.

“Sorry, TK, but I’m just not… feeling too well,” he finished lamely.

“How did you know we were following?” TK whispered.

Davis glared at him.

“I’m not that stupid,” he grunted, pulling out his D3. “This thing let out a loud beep when I was waiting outside the flower shop for Jun. I counted nine digivice signals and oh! Look! There are nine of you here with Digivices; Five D3s and four normal ones. It beeped again while Jun and I were leaving the graveyard too. Only that time there were four D3 signals. So thank you Ken, Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzi for leaving things alone!”

“How did you know I was the D3 carrier that had left?” Ken asked.

“Because I know you wouldn’t purposefully invade my privacy, Ken,” Davis smiled tightly. “You’re my best friend. You also had two Digimon to take care of last night. Thanks again for taking care of DemiVeemon for me by the way.”

“No problem,” Ken smiled.

“…But you saw the graves,” Davis said sadly, looking out the window. “All of you did, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Tai admitted for the older kids. “We’re sorry Davis. We shouldn’t have followed you yesterday.”

“Could you at least tell us who’s buried there?” Sora asked gently.

“…Family,” Davis whispered, but didn’t elaborate any further on who they were. “…Jun and I make that trip every year. I was only four when it happened, so I don’t remember any of them clearly. But Jun does. It means a lot to her when I join her so I go. Sometimes I remember, sometimes I don’t. Others do most of the remembering for me.”

“Were you in the station when it collapsed?” Kari asked softly.

Davis closed his eyes and tried to shut out the images that now flooded his aching head. Suddenly his cell phone went off making them all jump. He checked the caller ID before answering, making a face when he saw who it was.

“Yeah, Jun, what is it?” he snapped into the receiver.

“ _Geez, way to bite my head off_ ,” Jun pouted on the other end. “ _Mom wants you home_.”

“What?” Davis blinked. “Why?”

“ _How should I know?_ ” Jun huffed. “ _Now just come home!_ ”

“Fine!” Davis snapped, stabbing the end button with his thumb. “Sorry guys, but I have to go. My mom wants me home. I don’t know why through, so could you take care of DemiVeemon again for me tonight, Ken?”

“Ah, sure,” Ken nodded.

“Davis,” Kari said, resting a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

“Be good buddy,” Davis sighed, patting his Digimon on the head before heading for the door, but he paused before leaving.

“…Yes… I was there,” Davis sighed in answer to Kari’s question without facing them. Then he was gone.

Davis made sure to hurry home so that his mom and Jun didn’t have an excuse to harp on him. They were both waiting in the living room on the couch when he got there.

“So what’s up?” he sighed, plopping into a chair.

“Oh good, your home,” his mother smiled distractedly. “Your father an I are leaving for Okinawa in a few hours. Your Grandpa Saka had a heart attack and he’s asking for your father. I’d stay home, but the situation sounds really bad so I’m going to support your father. He’s coming back from work real soon and then we’ll be leaving. The two of you are old enough to take care of yourselves for a few days so please listen to Jun, Davis. She’s in charge. I’m writing up a list of emergency contacts that I will place next to the phone.”

Davis tried to take in all that he’d just learned. It irritated him that Jun was going to be in charge for the next few days, but he’d live with it. The bad thing that resulted in this predicament was that he couldn’t guarantee that his sister would respect his privacy, so that meant that DemiVeemon would have to stay with Ken a lot longer than one more night. That way there was no risk that Jun would discover his digital friend. As DemiVeemon, his partner was cute enough to suffer at his sister’s hands.

Later that night after their parents had left and after dinner, Jun took control of the TV so Davis made his way to his room to call Ken about letting DemiVeemon sleep over while his parents were in Okinawa.

“Sure,” Ken agreed. “It’s no trouble. I hope your grandfather is alright, Davis.”

“So do I,” Davis sighed. “I don’t know how long I can survive alone with Jun, so the better he is, the sooner my parents can come home.”

Ken laughed on the other end of the line.

“So what did you guys do in the Digital World?” Davis asked.

“Oh!” Ken gasped excitedly. “I almost forgot to tell you! We found some buried ruins in the desert! We were mapping out the desert region for Izzi in the middle of nowhere when Ankylomon suddenly sank into the sand and fell into an underground ruin. We haven’t explored it yet, but that’s what we plan to do tomorrow. Are you going to join us or is Jun going to-!”

Speaking of Jun, the older sister chose that moment to barge into Davis’ room. See? This was why it was a good idea that DemiVeemon was at Ken’s.

“Hey, Davis,” she barked. “Maggie and I are gonna go shopping together tomorrow after school! You have that computer club thing right? So call me when you get home. I’ll bring back some take out. Just don’t forget your key because I am _not_ coming back early just to let you in. You have been warned, little bro.”

“Looks like I have no reason not to join you,” Davis growled as he watched Jun slam his door shut.

Ken laughed sympathetically.

“Great! …About this afternoon,” Ken started, but Davis cut him off.

“Look, I’m not angry about that anymore,” he sighed. “I’m not even sure why I was mad about it in the first place, because I would have followed if I were in your shoes. I guess it’s still so easy for me to get mad at TK and Yolei. Sorry, Ken. I know that you and Yolei are going out now and all but… she just says things that annoy me sometimes.”

“I know, Davis, but she means well,” Ken sighed.

“Yeah,” Davis sighed back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? And thanks again for looking after DemiVeemon for me. I really appreciate it, Ken.”

“Sure thing Davis,” Ken replied. “See you later.”

Davis hung up his phone and buried his face in his pillow before falling into a fitful sleep…

 

_Takuya was seated at the table bored. His mom was in the kitchen on the phone talking to his dad and Shinya was on the floor playing with a deck of cards._

_“But honey you can’t be late tonight!” his mother wailed. “It’s Shinya’s birthday!_

_“And tell Dad I want something big!” Shinya called up from the floor. “A fork lift!”_

_“_ What the hell are you going to do with a fork lift? _” Takuya wondered as he sighed out loud. He reached out a finger to pick a strawberry off Shinya’s birthday cake that was sitting in the middle of the table._

_“Mind your manners Shinya,” their mother scolded lightly. “And don’t even_ think _of eating that cake Takuya,” she continued on the same breath as her last statement._

_Takuya pushed the strawberry back into place, but got some of the frosting on his finger._

_“Now honey I know that you’re busy,” his mom sighed, “but how would you feel…”_

_Takuya chose to tune her out as he began to complain._

_“Man, I’m bored. My whole life is boring,” he groaned, licking the frosting off his finger. “Bored. Boring.”_

_He then heard his cell phone beep._

_“Huh? Incoming message?”_

_He glanced at the display screen and found that there was no caller ID._

_“No name,” he muttered._

_The message itself said, “Do you want to start? Yes/No”_

_“Weird. Well… It’s bound to be better than being bored.”_

_He pushed the button that selected the ‘yes’ option._

_“Takuya Kanbara…” a woman’s voice mused out of the phone’s earpiece._

_“Wha?” Takuya blinked._

_“It’s time to decide your future, Takuya,” the voice told him as he looked around to see if anyone was seeing what he was doing, but Shinya was still playing with his cards and his mom was talking on the phone._

_“Hey,” Takuya gasped, picking up his phone. “Wait a minute. Who is this? What do you mean ‘my future?’”_

_“Your destiny is calling,” the woman told him. “Take the 5:45 out bound train.”_

_“This is way better than being bored,” Takuya mused as he looked at the new message displaying instructions on which train to take. “My Destiny? That’s down right cool.”_

_He looked up at the clock and saw that the time was 5:38._

_“_ Huh? Oh… I’ll never make it _,” he thought, staring at his phone but then grinned. “_ But that’s never stopped me before! _”_

_He grabbed his hat and goggles hanging off the back of his chair as he proceeded to hop over his brother who was now reading a book._

_“Look out squirt!” Takuya gasped, getting a grunt in reply._

_“…And Takuya be careful out there!” his mom called after him. “And no playing in the street! It’s dangerous!”_

Davis was awoken by something, but he didn’t bother to figure out what it was. Instead he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

_The scene had changed and now Takuya was standing inside of a departing train, bent over, panting._

_“I can’t… believe… I made it,” he huffed. He found a seat nearby and sat down. Just as he was catching his breath, his phone went off again as well as the cell phones of many other children around him and a few adults. The one person that caught his eye was the boy standing in front of him with raven hair pulled back into a ponytail under a striped bandana. The boy flipped out his phone, glanced at it and looked over his shoulder at Takuya._

_“Huh?” Takuya blinked. “_ Wait a minute. Did he get a message too _?”_

_He glanced at the new message on his phone._

_“Uwha!” he gasped._

_“Transfer to the 6 o’clock west bound train,” the woman’s voice told him._

_Takuya glanced around and spotted a man wearing a digital watch. The time read 17:54._

_“Ahh!” Takuya cried out loud. “Come on! Gimme a break! I’m doing the best I can!”_

_He didn’t care that everyone was now starting at him, including the boy with the bandana. Finally a few minutes later the train stopped and Takuya disembarked._

_“Now what?” he wondered._

_The boy with the bandana came out from behind him and took off to his left into the crowd. For some reason Takuya felt like he should follow the boy._

_“Maybe he knows,” he muttered as he took off after him._

_Takuya found himself running again through the crowded train station before he finally spotted the boy getting into an elevator._

_“Hey!” Takuya cried, taking off again. “Wait!”_

_He somehow managed to throw himself into the elevator before the doors closed, but ended up bumping his head into the wall._

_“Aww,” he groaned, rubbing his face before looking up. The boy was staring at him now instead of his phone._

_“Hey,” Takuya chuckled nervously. “Did you get a message too?_

_The boy shut his phone and turned his back on him._

_“You could answer me at least!” Takuya said, irritated._

_Suddenly the elevator’s decent accelerated and according to the floor lights, they were going underground and off the usual scale. Takuya looked behind him and realized that his wall was made of glass. He could now see that he and the boy were traveling miles underground in a dark tunnel._

_“Aww,” Takuya groaned again. “My destiny is really starting to bite!”_

_Suddenly the elevator stopped its descent and Takuya found that he’d bumped his head against the railing again in the landing._

_“Uh!” he cried. “Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head!”_

_He looked out of the newly opened doors and got his first look at a grand train station._

_“Whoa,” he sighed. “So weird.”_

_“It’s up to you now,” his phone suddenly chirped. “Which one will you choose?”_

_Takuya could only assume that she’d meant choose a train. He looked over to the boy he’d ridden down with just as he took off._

_“Hey!” Takuya called after him. “Which one are you choosing? …Geez. My phone talks more than that guy.”_

_Suddenly the clock struck six and all the trains began closing their doors and pulling away from the station._

_“Destiny sure involves a lot of running,” Takuya panted as he chased after the nearest train, just barely managing to grab hold of the railing on the last car and pulled himself aboard. He tried to catch his breath, and as he looked up he spotted the boy with the bandana standing calmly on the small platform of the caboose on another train. Takuya shot him a glare just before a dividing wall came between them…_

 

Davis awoke the next morning to the sound of Jun yelling at him.

“Honestly!” she cried from his doorway. “I don’t know why we bothered to get you an alarm clock! You never wake up to it!”

Davis groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and stumbled over to his dresser.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “Now just shut up and get out.”

“Fine,” Jun sniffed before heading to the kitchen.

Davis dressed as quickly as possible but that’s rather difficult when you’re trying to put you pants on over your head and pull your shirt up your legs. After finally shaking the traces of sleep off, he managed to get dressed properly and hurried to eat the now cold breakfast Jun had left out for him.

“Now remember,” she said for the hundredth time that morning, “I’m going shopping after school so you better have your key with you! I’ll see you tonight. Now hurry up or you’ll be late for school again. And don’t forget to lock the door!”

Davis nodded and waved to her as she bounded out the door. He was quick to follow her but not before he made sure for the tenth time that he had his keys and locked the door behind him. Then he hurried to school, just barely making it in time for first period, homeroom.

“Nearly late again,” Ken chuckled under his breath as the teacher scolded Davis about his repeated close calls.

“Shut it,” Davis yawned as he rested his head on his crossed arms.

“How are you feeling today?” he heard Kari ask him.

“Tired,” he grumbled, but flashed her his usual crooked smile so that she knew that he wasn’t still upset about the day before. “But ready for a little adventure. This world is getting a little too boring and depressing for my liking lately.”

Kari smiled back.

After classes were finished Davis followed TK, Kari and Ken to the computer lab where he was nearly ambushed by DemiVeemon.

“Davis!” the little guy had cried. “You’re here!”

“Looks like everyone is here,” Yolei said tentatively by the computer.

“Yeah,” Davis grinned, reassuring her that he wasn’t mad anymore. “Sorry about yesterday Yolei. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Ken gave him an approving nod, but Davis ignored it.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better, Davis,” Tai grinned.

“Yeah,” Davis sighed. “Hey, how come you guys are here already? You were early yesterday too.”

“We’ve had early releases,” Sora explained.

“Ah,” he nodded. “Great! So then lets get going! I wanna see these ruins that Ken said you guys found.”

“You got it!” Yolei cheered, holding out her D3 to the computer. “Digi-Port open!”

Everyone else pulled out their digivices and after being blinded by a flare of bright light from the computer screen, Davis felt the familiar sensation of being downloaded to the Digital World. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of a never-ending expanse of desert with only a TV set sitting on top of an outcropping of rocks for scenery.

“Whoa,” he breathed as he brought down his goggles to keep the sand and sun out of his eyes. “You weren’t kidding when you said that you found this thing in the middle of nowhere. So where is this ruin?”

“This way,” Cody pointed, as he and his Digimon, Armadillomon, led the way.

“Lets go, Davis!” cried Davis’ Digimon partner, who was now a Veemon.

Everyone carefully followed Cody until they came to a wide opening in the sand. Tai and Matt pulled out some climbing equipment they’d prepared for their exploration and used it to help everyone scale down into the ruins below. Davis was one of the last ones to descend, but when he finally found himself inside, he couldn’t see much until flashlights were handed out and turned on. The moment the space around them lit up, he heard the voice in his head gasp.

“ _What is it_?” Davis wondered.

‘ _Impossible_ ,’ “Takuya” breathed. ‘ _It just isn’t possible…_ ’

Suddenly Davis’ mind was overcome by a memory, but at the same time he wasn’t. He still saw his friends, but the ruins were no longer ruins. He was now standing in the middle of a platform of a thriving train station. There was a brown train looking Digimon pulling in not even a couple of lanes down from him as he watched the scene unfold. Engine steam billowed out of the machine Digimon and it groaned. The doors suddenly opened and a bunch of Pagumon gathered around one in particular. Another puff of steam sent four kids around Davis’ age flying out that door and onto the platform in front of the one Davis was currently standing on.

“ _Yeah, that first step’s a doozie_ ,” the train Digimon laughed.

“ _Yeah_ ,” one of the kids groaned.

“ _Is it me or did the train just talk_?” another kid asked.

Davis blinked, realizing that the one that had just spoken was Takuya. He looked to be the same age he had been in the dream Davis had had last night. He then recognized the other three as Zoe, JP, and Tommy. They looked a little younger then they did now. Something told him that this was a continuation of his dream and he was only making the realization now that the boy wearing the bandana in his dream last night had been Koji. He was seeing how they had all met! How cool!

“ _Hey_ ,” growled the train Digimon, “ _I’m not just any old train. I’m Trailmon. And I’m alive just like you. Although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs, thank you very much. Any who, this here is Flame Terminal. You’re in the heart of a Digimon village._ ”

“ _Digimon Village_?” Takuya repeated.

Then the Pagumon gathered closer to the four kids, saying something in low voices. Tommy suddenly started crying and that alarmed Davis. He’d hardly ever seen the boy cry even when they were younger.

“ _I didn’t even wanna be on this train_!” he cried.

“ _Sorry you feel bad, kiddo_ ,” the Trailmon grunted as he began to pull out of the station, “ _but I can’t stick around. If you wanna go home, you’ll have to find a spirit or somethin’._ ”

“ _This kid should get a job as a fire alarm_ ,” JP stated as he watched the Trailmon leave.

Davis blinked in surprise. He’d never heard JP being so cold towards Tommy. They were best friends!

“ _What’s a spirit_?” Zoe asked the Trailmon exasperatedly. “ _And where do we get one? Hello?_ ”

“ _Where’re you goin_?” JP added. “ _Give us an answer! Hey_!”

“ _Hey yourself! I have a schedule to keep_!” Trailmon yelled back.

“ _So…guess that’s it_ ,” Takuya stated, rising to his feet. “ _We’re all alone_.”

“ _Wait_!” JP called out. “ _Come back here_!”

“ _Yeah_!” Zoe cried. “ _Pretty Please_?”

The scene suddenly faded and the train station was a heap of ruins again. Davis then realized that someone was calling his name.

“Huh?” he blinked.

“Hey, Davis!” TK called. “You gonna just stand there all day or are you gonna join us?”

“Coming!” Davis cried, turning away from the empty tracks and platforms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoa. Talk about deja vu! But does it count if it's not your memories? What does this place of history mean for Davis? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for you all. I enjoyed writing davis and takuya's little internal conversations and i think i'll keep doing them in future chapters. I ended up referring to the first frontier episode a lot! because it was a living residual memory, the dialogue was in italics. Davis was the only one reliving that moment in time.


	3. Over the Edge

Davis walked behind Tai as they made their way through the ruins. The voice in his head was being unusually silent, which put Davis on edge, but flashes of the Digimon station from the past let Davis know that “Takuya” was still with him subconsciously. Izzi found a battered sign on the ground and was trying to figure out what it said by using a program on his laptop.

“Maybe this can give us a clue as to what these ruins used to be,” Izzi muttered.

“It’s a train station,” Davis stated without thinking.

Izzi blinked and looked up at him.

“How do you know that?”

“Huh?” Davis blinked back. “I thought that it was obvious. Was I the only one who saw the rusted train tracks when we first got here? We were standing on one of the platforms.”

Everyone stared at him.

“What?” Davis asked, nervously. He didn’t like the incredulous looks he was getting so he looked back at Izzi. “So what does that sign say?”

Izzi sighed as he tried to make out the Digital text.

“It’s a welcome sign of some kind,” he mused. “But I can’t make out what the rest of it says. You wanna give me a hand Ken?”

“Sure,” Ken nodded, making his way past Davis.

It took a few minutes but they finally figured out the text.

“Welcome to Flame Terminal,” Izzi gasped, eyes widening. “Davis was right! This was a train station.”

Davis frowned. He wasn’t enjoying this trip anymore. The voice in his head was silent and on the rare occasions that it did speak, it sounded so serious. He was starting to feel depressed as flashes of memories pounded on the inside of his skull, wanting out. It was like there was a door in the back of his mind where his subconscious was stored and it was demanding to be opened. The flashes of memories he was seeing were memories leaking out from behind that door and whispers of voices were now accompanying them.

“Davis?” Tai called out, but he didn’t respond. He couldn’t. “Davis? Is something wrong?”

Davis closed his eyes tightly and clutched his head as the whisperings grew louder.

_Flame Terminal…_

_Trailmon…_

_This was a train station…_

_Train station…_

_Shibuya Train Station…_

_Ruins…_

_Collapsing ceiling…_

_Digimon train station…_

_A Digimon is destroying the train station…_

_Have to stop it…_

_Can’t stop it…_

_All those people…_

_Gonna die…_

_Shinya!_

_Takuya stop it!_

_Davis…_

_Takuya don’t!_

_Jun…_

_Takuya!_

_I’m going to die…_

_TAKUYA!_

_…I’m… dying…_

_TAKUYA!!_

_…_

_TAKUYA!!!_

_…_

_…!_

_…_

_…Davis_

 

Davis gasped and shook his head. He realized that he was crouched on the ground with everyone gathered around him. Tai was trying to quiet them all down.

“Davis!” Ken called to him softly on his right. “Can you hear me?”

“…Yes,” Davis sighed, the sound of his voice silencing everyone else. “I’m fine now.”

Everyone quickly moved back to give him space.

“What happened?” Ken asked, remaining crouched beside his best friend.

“Bad memories,” Davis muttered as he stood up a little too quickly. Tai managed to steady him though.

“Sorry guys. Didn’t mean to freak out on you,” he smiled weakly as he tried to laugh off the incident.

“Maybe we should be done for the day,” Sora suggested lightly, Kari nodding in agreement.

Davis was about to protest, but thought better of it. He didn’t know if he could handle another episode like that. It was one thing to have memory attacks in private, but another to have them in front of his friends. They’d start looking at him like he was crazy. Hell! Wasn’t he already? But they didn’t need to know that he was. So he followed the others back to the ruins’ entrance, back to the TV set on the outcropping of rocks and back to the computer lab. He said goodbye to the others and was about to head for home when Kari and Tai stopped him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Kari asked worriedly.

Davis tried to flash her his usual lopsided grin, but he failed by a few noticeable degrees.

“I’m fine Kari,” he told her. “It just might have been a little too close to the anniversary of the accident in Shibuya to go exploring the ruins of a train station.”

Kari nodded slowly.

“Have a safe trip home,” she smiled sadly.

“If you need someone to talk to, you have my number,” Tai reminded him. “I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’ll listen.”

Davis nodded.

“’Kay Tai. …Thanks you guys.”

Tai patted Davis on the shoulder before he headed home with Kari. Davis watched them go for a moment before heading home himself.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Davis muttered when he was walking the empty streets home.

“ _…I suppose,_ ” the voice in his head answered.

“What was up with the flood of memories?” Davis growled. “Are you trying to drive me insane?”

“ _…Sorry about that_ ,” “Takuya” sighed. “ _It was all just so… overwhelming._ ”

“So you really were one of the original six DigiDestined,” Davis whistled as he remembered the scene that had played out before his eyes at the train station.

“ _I was_ ,” the voice sighed. “ _My team was_ the _original group of DigiDestined. We were the first humans to come and serve the Digital World… Who knew my cousin would become one._ ”

Davis smiled. “Must run in the family. So are you admitting that you really are my cousin? If so that makes you a ghost.”

“ _Oh all right I admit it,_ ” Takuya huffed. “ _But I’m no ghost. Have you ever seen me? I only exist within your mind! I’m nothing but a voice and memories._ ”

Davis frowned.

“Not to me.”

He felt a shock run through his body that did not belong to him.

“ _OK, I’m confused,_ ” Takuya sighed.

“You’re more than some stupid voice in my head,” Davis stated. “You’re my cousin and friend. With you chatting away inside my head, I can never say that I’m truly alone. You can be annoying sometimes, but you make things interesting. You also have a presence of your own, you know. I know what you’re feeling and sometimes those feelings affect me. Back there in the ruins, I felt sad and depressed like you were while my friends were excited. And just a minute ago you were shocked when I told you that you weren’t just a voice and memories. I felt that too. …But lets say you’re right and you’re only a voice in my head. If you were to suddenly disappear, I think I might loose my mind.”

Takuya laughed.

“ _If I, the voice in your head, were to go away, you’d go crazy? I thought that it was me who was_ making _you crazy!”_

Davis shrugged as he made it up the stairs to his family’s apartment. He pulled out the key and entered.

“You’ve been with me since the accident,” he sighed. “I can’t remember a time when I _didn’t_ hear your voice. …But how did you get inside my head?”

“ _I honestly have no idea_ ,” Takuya admitted. “ _I’ve been wondering that for years_.”

Both Davis and Takuya’s voice sighed in unison, making them laugh. Just then the front door was thrown open and Jun came in loaded down with bags.

“Hey, squirt,” she grinned, obviously in a good mood. “How was your computer club?”

“…Fine,” Davis said hesitantly. “Why? How was yours? Your day I mean.”

“It. Was. Great!” Jun sighed. “Maggie and I found sooo many great sales…”

Davis tuned her out then and just sat on the couch while she prattled on about her shopping trip. Takuya would speak to him every now and then making fun of something that Jun had said, so Davis had to be careful about laughing.

“Let’s eat out tonight,” Jun suddenly said.

“Huh?” Davis blinked.

“I said let’s eat out tonight,” Jun huffed, hands on hips. “There is this great new restaurant that I want to try.”

“I thought that you were going to bring something home?” Davis reminded her.

“I changed my mind,” Jun sniffed. “Besides, it’s way more fun to eat out!”

Davis rolled his eyes but did not protest. At least she hadn’t said that she felt like cooking instead. Takuya laughed at the thought and Davis resisted a smile. He grabbed his coat and followed Jun to the restaurant she wanted to try. It was another one of those American TGI Friday’s, Applebee’s, Chilies type restaurants where the walls were lined with photos of famous people and memorabilia. The same kind of food was served there as well. After they were seated at a booth, Jun ordered a chips and salsa appetizer while they waited on their Pepsi drinks. Davis was hardly paying attention to anything in particular because Takuya was listing the names of the famous people’s pictures on the walls and the merchandise around them until he spotted a familiar shock of blue hair.

“Joe?” Davis called out, startling Jun who was looking at her menu.

The tall blue haired man turned around and adjusted his glasses.

“Davis?” the college boy blinked.

“Hey!” Davis waved.

Joe made his way over, careful not to run into a waitress loaded down with an order.

“Hey Davis,” Joe smiled. “And you must be Jun. Pleased to meet you.”

Jun smiled as she shook Joe’s hand, casting her brother a questioning glance.

“Jun, this is Joe Kido,” Davis introduced her. ‘ _The DigiDestined of Reliability,_ ’ he internally added. “He’s a friend of mine. The one that is attending college to become a doctor. You met his brother Jim a few months back when he gave me a ride home.”

“Oh!” Jun smiled. “So _you’re_ Joe. Why don’t you join us?”

“Yeah!” Davis agreed instantly.

“That’d be great,” Joe smiled. “I was going to eat with a friend of mine from my anatomy class, but he just called me saying that he can’t make it. I was thinking about leaving, but if you two don’t mind-!”

“Of course not!” Jun smiled sweetly. “You’re more than welcome to join us.”

Davis had to resist rolling his eyes.

“ _Junie doesn’t miss an opportunity, does she?_ ” Takuya snickered. “ _I feel sorry for Joe._ ”

“ _He’s a nice guy,_ ” Davis thought. “ _He’ll be all right. Besides, he already knows about Jun from Matt._ ”

“ _Gottcha,_ ” Takuya laughed. “ _Still…_ ”

Davis took a sip of his soda and looked down at his menu, already having an idea what he was going to order. He moved over though so that Joe could sit down next to him at their booth.

“So how is college?” Davis asked absently, trying to start a conversation.

“It’s alright,” Joe smiled. “I’m only taking generals right now, but I was able to get into a good anatomy class and the labs are really interesting.”

“By interesting you mean difficult, right?” Davis grinned.

“Right,” Joe laughed. “It’s taking a little bit of adjusting, but I’m getting by.”

“Sounds fascinating,” Jun smiled.

“How have you been, Davis?” Joe asked. “Tai tells me that you made the soccer team again this year.”

“Yup,” Davis grinned. “Ken and I are dominating!”

“I’m sure you are,” Joe laughed. “How about you, Jun?”

She beamed, glad that he’d asked her.

“ _Ugh,_ ” Takuya groaned. “ _He_ is _a nice guy. Too nice for his own good. He’s never going to get rid of her._ ”

Davis coughed into his drink, trying not to laugh. Thankfully neither Jun nor Joe noticed. After they ordered, the three of them began to talk about classes, friends, what shows they were watching on TV, the weather, and all sorts of random things. After the meal Jun invited Joe over, but the college student was wise enough to avoid that offer. He told them that he had an early class tomorrow so Jun let it drop with a slight pout. Davis waved goodbye to his older friend and returned home with Jun while trying not to laugh at what Takuya was saying inside his head. He went straight to his room when they got home and was just in time to hear his phone ring. The caller ID informed him that it was Ken.

“Hey Ken,” Davis smiled into the mouthpiece. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Ken answered. “I just called to see how you were holding up.”

“Huh?” Davis blinked.

“You’re stuck with Jun, right?” Ken sighed as if it should have been obvious. “You didn’t call me so I figured she either killed you or had you slaving away.”

Davis laughed.

“No, she hasn’t killed me.”

“ _Yet,_ ” Takuya snickered in his head.

“Yet,” Davis added unconsciously as a result of Takuya’s tampering.

Ken laughed back. The two of them proceeded to talk about soccer, Davis and Jun’s dinner with Joe, and for a few minutes Davis got to talk with DemiVeemon who was missing him terribly after three days away from his partner.

“Say, Davis,” Ken said hesitantly before they reached the end of their conversation for the night. “Are you going to come with us tomorrow to the Digital World?”

“Of course I am,” Davis frowned. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You did kinda freak out on us today when Izzi confirmed that the ruins were an old train station,” Ken pointed out. “Maybe you shouldn’t come.”

“I’m fine Ken,” Davis sighed. “Look, if I have another… episode tomorrow, then you can drag me out of there and I won’t return to those ruins until some time has passed.”

“Alright,” Ken sighed. “But promise me that you won’t go if you feel like you’re not up to it when the time comes.”

“I promise,” Davis swore sincerely. “Good night, Ken. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Ken said before hanging up.

 

The next morning, Davis got up to the sound of Jun yelling at him again. Her good mood from yesterday was gone and he hurried through breakfast and out of the apartment to avoid her. Takuya had been snickering at him most of the time so Davis found himself in a fowl mood. He muttered darkly to himself and, inevitably, Takuya. He even scared three alley cats before he reached the school’s gate where he ran into Kari, who kept giving him worried looks. That irritated him even further. He tried to calm down, but not enough for Ken not to notice.

“Davis?” Ken whispered softly during class. “What’s wrong?”

“Kari keeps staring at me with that stupid worried look,” Davis hissed, loud enough for the girl and TK to overhear. “I’m fine, so stop looking at me like I’m about to go into shock or something!”

Ken sighed and Takuya snickered, but that did nothing to improve the mood. After school was over everyone met in the computer lab, only this time Joe was joining them. He’d gotten a call from Izzi after his dinner with Davis and Jun and had heard about Davis’ “episode” as everyone was now calling it. The doctor-to-be noted the dark mood Davis was in and smiled.

“Everything all right, Davis?” he asked.

“Fine,” Davis sighed.

“You heard him,” Joe said to a weary Kari and TK. “Just leave him alone.”

“But,” Kari said, casting a fearful glance at Davis.

“He’s perfectly fine, Kari,” Joe smiled. “Trust me, there was nothing wrong with him when we had dinner together last night. Thanks again for inviting me to join you guys last night, Davis.”

“No problem,” Davis smiled tightly, still a little moody.

“Lets go excavate some ruins,” Ken smiled, glancing at Davis who gave him a nod. “This time you can show us the tracks you said you saw.”

“Right!” Yolei cried from beside the computer. “So lets get going! Digi-Port open!”

When they were all back down in the ruins, Davis followed Takuya’s memory and stood at the platform that the first DigiDestined had disembarked on.

“You’re right!” Izzi remarked. “These are rusted tracks all right.”

Davis felt the memory stir in his mind again and it made him walk down the platform in the direction the Trailmon had left in Takuya’s memory.

“Davis?” Ken called out to him, but Davis was too absorbed.

The ruins had changed back into the shiny terminal they used to be and even though Davis was still awear of his friends behind him, he was watching the memory shadows of Takuya and his friends from the past. Davis was standing right behind them, watching the Trailmon leave. The memory was picking up from where he’d left off.

“ _So…guess that’s it_ ,” Takuya stated, rising to his feet. “ _We’re all alone_.”

“ _Wait_!” JP called out. “ _Come back here_!”

“ _Yeah_!” Zoe cried. “ _Pretty please_?”

“ _Uhn_ …” Tommy sniffed. “ _Take me home_!”

Davis stared as Tommy ran out from behind the others, crying, and chased after the Trailmon.

“ _Hey wait_!” Takuya gasped, chasing after the boy. “ _Tommy, stop_!”

“ _Why do I get the feeling that we’re going to spend all our time rescuing the baby_?” JP muttered.

Davis felt his feet follow the memory of Takuya on the platform, breaking out into a run.

“Davis?” Ken and Veemon cried, following their friend.

“What’s going on?” Tai gasped, following the two boys and Digimon.

Again, Davis didn’t hear them. He stopped at the end of the platform where uneven and broken up tracks created a dangerous terrain to walk on. Even engulfed in the memory, Davis still had the frame of mind to avoid harm. He watched Takuya run out across the tracks.

“ _Tommy_!” Takuya cried when the little boy ran out on a rail of the tracks that continued out over a cliff, arms stretched out for balance.

Davis’s heart was racing as he felt Takuya’s fear while reliving this moment in time.

“ _Go away_!” the poor upset boy cried.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Takuya sighed. “ _This isn’t helping! You’re gonna fall.”_

_“At least I won’t be here any more!”_ Tommy retorted _._

“ _I’ll take you home_!” Takuya said quickly. “ _Uh… That’s right! Trailmon said that if we find the spirit, we can go home! Right?_ ”

Tommy turned around.

“ _Right_ … _All right I’m coming back_.”

The boy suddenly slipped and vanished from Davis’ sight causing his heart to stop.

“ _Tommy_!” both the memory Takuya and the one in Davis’ head cried out.

Back in reality, everyone had gathered around Davis again. Joe was feeling his pulse.

“He’s scared,” Joe muttered. “His breathing, heart rate and pulse have accelerated.”

“What’s going on with him?” Tai asked calmly to keep everyone from freaking out.

“He appears to be in a trance of some sort,” Izzi noted. “Just look at his eyes. They’re unfocused.”

Davis suddenly lurched forward and jumped out onto the ruined tracks.

“Davis!” Ken exclaimed, trying to grab his friend back, catching only thin air.

Davis reached the ledge where Takuya was standing. Davis was relieved for a brief moment when he saw Tommy hugging the rail he was clinging to. The Takuya beside him let out a sigh, before setting his face in a determined expression.

“ _Don’t move_! He called. “ _I’m coming to get you._ ”

Just as he was about to go out on the rail to get Tommy, green flames erupted on his right. One of the buildings suddenly glowed and collapsed as two Digimon ran in Takuya’s direction, one a yellow rabbit wearing red pants and a white one with a pink haramaki around his waist.

“ _Look what you’ve gotten me into!_ ” the white Digimon yelled at his companion while it screamed “help” over and over again until they knocked into Takuya, falling into a heap on the ground.

When the two Digimon sat back up the white one stared down at Takuya.

“ _It’s a human_ ,” it said.

“ _You think everything’s a human_ ,” the rabbit Digimon retorted as the white one pulled out a magnify glass to get a better look at Takuya.

“ _Don’t start with me, you,_ ” the white Digimon snapped.

“ _I’m human,_ ” Takuya gasped, his eyes wide. “ _Would you mind getting off me now?_ ”

“ _I’m so sorry_ ,” the white one bobbed his head. “ _His fault_.”

“ _Yeah, my fault,_ ” the rabbit repeated until he realized what he’d just said. “ _Hey_!”

Davis chuckled, confusing his friends who had just caught up with him. Suddenly a growl came from the flames, and Davis looked to see if he could spot the source. In the shadow of the flame he saw a hunched four-legged creature. The unease that Takuya was feeling flowed through him. Joe noticed the change in Davis instantly.

“Something is wrong,” Joe muttered.

“ _What is that_?” Takuya wondered.

Davis didn’t realize that he was now saying whatever Takuya said in the memory.

“What is what?” TK wondered out loud, looking in the same direction Davis was.

“ _That is one bad dog_ ,” the white Digimon informed the memory Takuya. “ _Cerberumon: Special attack Emerald Blaze. And that’s why we need your help_.”

“ _Where’s the ancient spirit_?” the Digimon growled.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Takuya and Davis said in unison, shaking slightly. The two smaller and unnamed Digimon jumped behind Takuya.

“ _So whenever you’re ready go and get him_ ,” the white Digimon said.

“ _That would be good,_ ” the rabbit Digimon added.

“ _I can sense the spirit’s presence all over this town,_ ” the dog Digimon growled. “ _I must destroy it_!”

“ _No way_!” Takuya cried out, Davis continuing to repeat whatever he said in unison. “ _It’s mine! I … Ah…_ ”

“ _Then you shall be destroyed with it_!” the Digimon barked. “ _Emerald Blaze_!”

Green flames came towards them in a rush and Davis reacted, drawing up his arms to shield himself. His friends drew back, surprised by his sudden movement. Davis realized that he and the memory Takuya beside him somehow weren’t caught up in the flames, but were surrounded by them.

“ _What? Are you crazy_?!” the white Digimon cried. “ _Run already_.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Takuya and Davis huffed. “ _But where am I supposed to go_?”

“Go?” Tai blinked, alarmed, looking out at the expanse of nothing before them.

“ _Anywhere but here_!” the rabbit Digimon cried just as another burst of flames hurtled towards them.

Memory Takuya ran out on the rail that Tommy still clung to with the two unknown Digimon on his shoulders. Davis was so caught up in the memory that he made to follow the memory out on the rusted rail before him, but his friends were ready this time and grabbed him before he could take one step further. But they had only stopped the body from following. The mind continued going along with the memory. The moment that they touched him his body went limp.

“Davis?” Joe called to him, checking the boys pulse again. “…He’s still under,” he informed the others.

“Is he going to be alright?” Kari asked.

“…I’m not sure,” Joe admitted. “I’ve never seen this before.”

“What should we do?” Matt asked Tai.

“…Nothing,” the lead DigiDestined sighed. “If we move him we may disorient him further.”

“So we treat this like a case of sleep walking,” Izzi nodded. “We wait?”

“We wait,” Tai nodded.

“Ah… Tai?” Sora muttered. “I think Davis has other ideas.”

Everyone’s attention return to Davis. His eyes were open staring straight ahead. He sat up and stood on his own, looking around in a daze.

“Davis?” Ken called out.

Davis looked at him, a lost expression on his face. He blinked slowly at Ken and then walked back over to the edge and knelt down by the rusted rail he’d tried to walk across only minutes ago. He glanced up at Ken for a moment and touched that rail. A low roar suddenly echoed around the empty space.

“What was that?” Cody gasped, backing up into TK.

As if to answer his question, Davis stood up and took a step back just as a wall of flames erupted up the cliffside, backlighting him to the others who retreated a few steps in surprise.

“Davis!” Veemon called out to his human partner, but he wouldn’t move. He simply stared into the raging fire before him.

Just as quickly as the fire had started, the fire died and Davis remained where he was standing.

At first no one could figure out what they had just seen, but when Davis suddenly fell over the side of the cliff everyone sprang into action. Veemon digivolved into ExVeemon and dived over the side while everyone waited by the edge. When he reappeared he had an unconscious Davis in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoa. Looks like Davis is getting in too deep. Lets hope he can get it together soon. But is he going to be alright after this latest incident? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	4. Lost In Memories

While his friends were wondering what to do, Davis was still lost in memory land, and the poor boy didn’t know what to think. He’d known that Takuya had been a DigiDestined, but a DigiDestined that turned _into_ his Digimon partner… That was just plain cool! Davis had never liked the idea that he had to send Veemon out to fight all of their battles while all he could do was stand by and watch, doing virtually nothing but try to boost morale. Maybe he felt that way because Takuya felt that way. He remembered the first time he’d heard about the Digital World from someone other than the voice inside his head. Tai had spoken about it in passing during one of their soccer practices, confirming it in Davis’ mind that the Digital World was real and not something his head had conjured up. But the day he himself, he, Davis Motomiya, actually got to go to the Digital World in person instead of through the few memories of Takuya’s that slipped from the tightly disclosed subconscious pertaining to the older boy’s own adventures. As if just thinking about it, Davis soon found himself reliving one of his own memories instead of Takuya’s…

 

_“Alright! What luck!” he cried when he spotted her on his way into the classroom. “You’re in my class again, Kari.”_

_“I wouldn’t call that luck,” she smiled._

_“Hey, the weirdest thing just happened,” Davis continued, trying to maintain a conversation with her. “This new kid said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I’m a movie star.”_

_“Huh?” Kari blinked, before forcing a smile._

Only through reliving this memory could Davis see her smile for what it really was. It hurt him to realize that Kari had never been interested in him even before TK came back into her life.

_Davis took his seat a few rows away from Kari just as the teacher started class. He rested his head on his propped up arm as he listened._

_“I’m Mr. Hamasaki,” the man announced. “I’ll be your teacher and I’d like you all to welcome a new student.”_

_“Hmm?” Davis hummed to himself as he spotted the new comer. It was the kid he’d seen on the soccer field only minutes ago. The one he’d just told Kari about. “Whoa.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you,” the blond boy bowed after he took his hat off. “I’m TK.”_

_“It’s that kid,” Davis found himself saying out loud._

_“Please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck,” Mr. Hamasaki instructed._

_Davis watched the new boy sit next to Kari._

_“Together again,” TK said as a greeting._

_“Just like old times,” Kari smiled back._

_“Ah!” Davis freaked. ‘_ That kid’s trying to make a move on my girl _!’_

_“_ Not likely _,” Takuya’s voice snickered inside his head, making Davis even more annoyed. “_ Looks like he made the move long before she knew you. _”_

_“Our teacher looks like Ogremon,” the boy, TK, joked, making Kari laugh, but it made the voice in Davis’ head cry out._

_“_ He knows about Digimon _,” he gasped. “_ How is that possible? _”_

_For once Davis hadn’t been listening to the voice in his head because he was in too big of a huff over the new kid’s sudden relationship with Kari._

The scene fast-forwarded to after school to when Davis was bursting in on Kari and TK when they were at their lockers before heading home. Reliving this particular memory was a souring experience. Davis had forgotten how badly he’d first thought of TK, and what a fool he’d made of himself.

_“…been on the computer the whole time,” TK was saying as he finished his sentence._

_“Hey buddy,” Davis growled._

_“His name is not buddy,” Kari corrected him sternly. “It’s TK.”_

_“All right TJ or JB or whatever it is,” Davis continued in spite of what Kari had said. “How do you know Kari?”_

_“_ Aggressive much, Davis _?” the voice in his head sighed._

_“Huh? How do I know her?” TK started before laughing. “I get it! You’re jealous of me!”_

_“_ I’d say he hit the nail on the head _,” the voice laughed, making Davis’ bad temper skyrocket._

_“Argh,” Davis huffed. “I’m not jealous of anybody!”_

_“_ Clearly, _” the voice sighed._

_“Hey!” a girl with lavender hair and large glasses cried as she ran in._

_“Oh hi, Yolei,” TK greeted her._

_“You’re Kari Kamiya, aren’t you?” Yolei inquired as she approached the other girl._

_“Yeah, that’s right,” Kari agreed. “Why do you ask?”_

_“Well,” Yolei paused slightly as she pulled out a folded sheet of paper. “Are you related to Tai? He sent this e-mail.”_

_Kari took a quick look at the paper, her face pulling downward into a serious frown._

_“My brother needs us,” she stated._

_Soon they were all off to the computer lab and on the way they ran into a boy with short red hair wearing a green high school uniform._

_“Izzi!” Yolei exclaimed, surprised._

_“Hey, Yolei,” the high schooler said. “I’m glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away.”_

_“You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me?” Yolei swooned. “I’m honored.”_

_“What’s up, Izzi?” TK greeted the redhead, much to Davis’ chagrin. Did this guy know everyone, or something?_

_“Tai sent us an urgent e-mail,” Kari stated, stepping forward to show the older boy the paper Yolei had given her._

_“Yeah I know,” Izzi said grimly. “I got one too.”_

_Yolei then led them all to the computer room where Izzi set to work at one of the stations._

_“I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer,” Izzi informed them. “I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun… I got ‘em!”_

_“What’s the Digital World?” Yolei inquired as Izzi sent Tai a reply message. “Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides.”_

_Davis knew what the Digital World was because of Takuya’s memories, but he just happened to remember something else._

_“I heard about it from Tai once,” he mused as off handedly as he could. “He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are.”_

_“You know Tai?” TK asked._

_Davis wasn’t sure if he liked how surprised TK seemed to be at the fact that he knew Kari’s older brother._

_“They play on the same soccer team,” Kari explained to the blond._

_“Hey guys,” Yolei said to gain their attention. “I’ve got an idea! Let’s all go to the Digital World!”_

_“Yolei!” cried a small boy who looked to be a couple years younger then Davis. “Weren’t you coming over? Remember, you were going to fix my computer!”_

_“Oh!” Yolei exclaimed. “Sorry, I forgot.”_

_Yolei then left the room with the boy and all attention returned to Izzi._

_“If Tai’s there, then the gate to the Digital World is open,” Davis heard Izzi mutter._

_“_ That can’t be good _,” the voice in Davis’ head sighed. “_ I wonder how this Izzi kid knows that. _”_

_“We’re going back the Digital World!” Izzi exclaimed. “Prodigious!”_

_The voice in Davis’ head started freaking out._

_“_ Back?! You mean the three of them have been there before? When? And how are they going to get there? The Trailmon station under Shibuya was destroyed in the accident… _” the voice cried._

_Davis had to suppress the shudder that came at just mentioning the accident._

_“I’m going with you,” Davis stated distractedly, trying to shake the unwanted memories from his head. He got sad looks in return._

_“That’s impossible,” TK informed him. “Not just anyone can go you know. You need a digivice.”_

_“_ He’s right, _” the voice in his head sighed. “_ You have my old one, but that thing hasn’t worked in years… _”_

_Davis stared angrily at the ground._

_“Listen TC,” he cried. “If you can go so can I!”_

_As if reacting to Davis’ words the computer Izzi had been using lit up._

_“Huh?” they all exclaimed._

_Suddenly three streams of colored light shot forth and the blue one went right into Davis’ hands while the red and yellow lights shot past him and out the open door._

_“Whoa,” Davis gasped as he held out a white oval hand held device with a blue grip. “What’s this?!”_

_“A digivice!” TK exclaimed with a frown._

_“It’s a different model then the ones we have,” Kari said, looking at her small square-ish one._

_“_ It’s different from the ones that my team had too, _” the voice inside his head said thoughtfully. “_ Interesting… Both yours and your friend’s digivices are a lot smaller than the one I had. _”_

_“Huh,” Izzi mused as he looked over at the computer. “We better go now, while the gate to the Digital World is still open.”_

_“Yeah,” TK said hesitantly, “but how long will it stay open?”_

_Izzi hummed as he thought, but Kari got impatient._

_“I don’t care,” she huffed. “I’m going to help my brother.”_

_“Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?” Davis asked, trying to pretend that he had no idea what a digivice was or what it was for._

_“It’s not a game,” Izzi scolded. “If the Digital World sends you a digivice, than there is a reason and you should take it seriously.”_

_“_ Over kill buddy.You really _should_ take this seriously _,” the voice agreed grimly. “_ I found that out the hard way. _”_

_“I’m not waiting any longer,” Kari stated as she thrust her digivice towards the computer screen. The voice in Davis’ head gasped with him, as she seemed to disappear into the screen._

_“I’m with you,” TK said as he copied Kari’s actions and disappeared into the screen as well._

_“Ahh,” Davis blinked._

_“It’s your turn,” Izzi stated with what almost sounded like contempt. “Unless you’re scared.”_

_That kicked Davis into gear as he glared at the screen and thrust out his new digivice._

_“I’m there!” he cried just as he felt himself be pulled in towards the screen._

_It was a weird sensation. At first it felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs as a shock ran through his body. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t exactly a comfortable sensation either. Then the air suddenly returned to his lungs. After another shock ran through his body, he could suddenly feel firm ground beneath his feet and realized that TK and Kari were standing nearby._

_“Whoa,” Davis gasped. “My first time being downloaded. Pretty cool.”_

_That comment earned him a laugh from the voice in his head._

_“So this is the Digital World, huh?” he asked as he looked around the forest setting he now found himself in. Then he happened to glance down at himself. “Whoa! This place comes with a new wardrobe.”_

_“_ Interesting, _” the voice in his head sighed. “_ I don’t remember a place like this the last time I was here. It’s changed. I also find it weird that the DigiDestined now travel to this world through a computer. How odd. _”_

_Kari then took off, leaving Davis and TK no choice but to follow her._

Davis relived these moments fondly if not somewhat bitterly. He couldn’t believe that he’d been such a clown. Was that really what he’d become just to hide the fact that he was actually depressed and often talked to the voice inside his head? How stupid of him. It was then he realized that he was still stuck in memory land. He needed to return to reality! Who knew what sort of things his body was doing while in this state of mind? Ken wasn’t likely going to let him return to the Flame Terminal ruins after this. Hell! He, himself, wasn’t too keen on the idea anymore.

“Get me out of here!” Davis cried out.

Suddenly he found himself staring into a dark space.

“Where am I?” he asked, looking around, but saw nothing but more darkness.

“Oh wow. You must be really lost if you’re here,” Takuya’s voice said from behind him. Davis turned around and came face to face with his deceased cousin.

“…Takuya?” Davis gasped.

“I’m not sure if welcoming you to your subconscious is a good thing,” Takuya smiled, “but welcome anyway. It’s nice to talk face to face with you though. You must be really out of it if you’ve found your way here.”

“Huh?” Davis blinked.

“We’re in your mind, Davis,” Takuya sighed. “This is deep within it too. I’m talking center of the earth deep. This is where I’ve been for the last eight years along with all your oldest memories and most of your dreams.”

Davis looked around frowning.

“Is my head really this empty?” he asked.

Takuya laughed, clutching his sides.

“It’s not empty!” he cried. “It’s just free space waiting for you to fill it with dreams or thoughts. This is your subconscious, remember? If you imagined a couch and a TV, you and I could be sitting down watching whatever you’d like.”

The moment Davis had the thought he found himself sitting down in his living room with Takuya watching a Ninja Warrior rerun on G4.

“See?” Takuya smiled as he watched a contestant fail the Salmon Ladder obstacle.

“How do I get out of here?” Davis asked.

“Dunno,” Takuya shrugged. “It’s you’re mind. How would you like to leave?”

“I don’t know,” Davis sighed. “Through a door maybe?”

The moment he said it, he noticed the front door to the “apartment.”

“…That easy huh?” Davis sighed.

“Yup. You’re not a complicated person. You are wonderfully simple minded. What’s wrong?” Takuya asked. “I thought you wanted out?”

“…I’m not so sure,” Davis sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what I’ve done while reliving your memory, let alone what I did during my own… The others know I’m crazy now, don’t they?”

“Define crazy,” Takuya laughed before he shrugged. “It’s you’re choice Davis. You can stay here buried forever in your mind with me… Or go back to reality and be with your friends. I’m sure that they don’t think you’re too crazy. You’re in the Digital World for goodness sake! Izzi’s probably come up with about a dozen theories to explain why you’re behaving in whatever way your body is acting. I think your body’s shut down now though. It probably stopped moving when you started reliving your own memories instead of mine. We’ll have to be more careful about that. It’s one thing for one of us to become absorbed in a memory, but if both of us do… well, look at us now. I’m sure your friends are worried about you. Go on. It’s time for you to wake up.”

Davis sighed, nodding, rising to his feet, but he paused. Takuya looked up at him with a curious gaze.

“You’re really here, aren’t you,” Davis whispered. “You aren’t just some figment of my imagination. It’s really you and you’re stuck here… inside of me.”

“…Yes,” Takuya smiled sadly. “But that only means I’m alive! Through you.”

Davis nodded and turned to his cousin.

“It can’t stay like this,” he stated. “It’s not right for two souls to possess one body. Look what it’s done to us. What it’s _still_ doing to us. …What it _could_ do to us.”

Takuya placed a hand on Davis’ shoulder.

“I know,” was all he said. “I know.”

Davis embraced his cousin before parting from him to stand before the door that would hopefully lead him back to reality…

 

ExVeemon DeDigivolved once Joe and Tai had taken Davis away from him to lay his partner down a good distance away from the ledge that was still smoking from the unexplained wall of fire. He sat by Davis and waited for Joe to finish his examination.

“He’s going to be fine, Veemon,” Joe finally told him. “He’s just sleeping now.”

Huge sighs of relief echoed around the ruins from the gathered DigiDestined.

“I wonder what got into him,” Yolei mused.

“It was like he was seeing something that we couldn’t,” Sora added.

“Do you think something could be reaching out to Davis?” TK asked. “It’s happened before with Kari and Ken.”

“It’s possible,” Izzi mused, “He had that weird fit yesterday after I read that sign and for some reason he had already known this was a train station of some kind. Now he’s seeing things. It does appear that something is trying to get through to Davis, and is showing him something, but what? And why Davis?”

“Do you think whatever it is, is a good entity or a bad one?” Ken asked worriedly.

“I can’t say until Davis wakes up and tells us what he saw,” Izzi sighed.

Davis suddenly let out a loud groan.

“Davis!” Veemon cried happily. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” the boy grunted as he sat up with Joe’s help.

“Davis, what happened?” Tai asked, holding up a hand to ward off the other DigiDestined’s questions.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Davis laughed. “What happened when I was out?”

“You don’t remember?” Tai asked.

Davis blinked before cocking his head to the side.

“I remember coming down here and showing you guys the tracks,” he mused, his face screwed up in a thoughtful expression.

‘ _Should I tell them?_ ’ he wondered.

“ _Go for it. What have you got to loose? They obviously think something is trying to get through to you. The more you tell them the better you’ll feel_ ,” Takuya’s voice counseled him.

With his cousin’s encouragement, Davis cautiously told his friends everything that he’d seen, carefully leaving out the fact that Takuya had been the one he had been watching, pretending that he hadn’t learned their names. His friends already knew Takuya’s name and that he was related to Davis, but there were some things that Davis felt he needed to keep a lid on, like the fact that Takuya had obviously been the leader of the first group of DigiDestined to come to the Digital World.

“Prodigious,” Izzi awed. “So you saw the arrival of the first DigiDestined! I’d always wondered how they came here.”

“Sounds like they had a smoother arrival than we did,” Matt sighed.

“A train Digimon,” Izzi mused. “I wonder what happened to them? And more importantly, where was the terminal that allowed them to go back and forth from the Digital World and the human world?”

Davis froze, still images flashing before his eyes, connecting the dots. It was so overwhelming that he felt his head getting ready to explode. One of the last images he saw was a large dragon type Digimon destroying the underground Trailmon station.

“Davis?” Veemon gasped as he watched Davis clutch his head like he had done yesterday.

“Davis stay with me. Look at me,” Joe demanded as he took hold of the shaking boy and forced him to maintain eye contact. “Don’t look away.”

Davis was trembling now, barely holding it together.

“Shibuya station,” Davis gasped, tears suddenly trailing down his face. “Shibuya station was where the underground Trailmon terminal was.”

The DigiDestined traded concerned glances.

“That would explain why this place has such an effect on Davis,” Izzi mused. “It’s connected-!”

“That’s enough, Izzi,” Tai snapped, joining Joe in front of the distraught boy. “Davis? Davis, can you look at me? Can you hear what I’m saying?”

The trembling boy nodded.

“You’re safe,” Tai said calmly, placing a hand on each of Davis’ shoulders. “You’re here with friends, not at Shibuya station. It’s over. We’ll get you home.”

Davis nodded mutely as the tremors lessened under the comforting touch and gaze of the older boy. Tai thought that Davis was distressed because he believed that the younger boy was reliving that day Shibuya station had collapsed. In a way that was true, but he didn’t understand the horror of the images that Davis was fighting. Now there was a monster to go with the terror and destruction and somehow that made things even worse.

Once he calmed down, the DigiDestined quickly left the ruins and returned the their world. Joe walked Davis home that evening and even accepted Jun’s invitation to stay for dinner so that he could make sure that Davis was going to be all right.

The next day after school, Davis hung back after his last class. Ken, TK, and Kari traded worried looks as they joined him.

“I’m sorry guys,” Davis said softly as he gazed out the window.

“Davis,” Kari whispered, taking a step forward, but he stopped her with his gaze.

“I uh… won’t be joining you today,” Davis stated, returning his gaze out the window. “I… have plans.”

Kari took another step, but Ken stopped her this time.

“All right, Davis,” Ken said. “I’ll call you when we get back to let you know what we find.”

Davis nodded and grabbed his bag, heading out the classroom door. His friends watched his progress from the window as he headed home. When he was out of sight, they quickly made their way to the computer lab. DemiVeemon watched the three of them enter sadly. He’d had a feeling that Davis wouldn’t come with them today, but it was still disheartening to see that it was true.

“Everyone ready?” Tai asked as the three latecomers greeted their Digimon partners briefly.

“What about Davis?” Cody asked.

“He’s not coming,” DemiVeemon said sadly, looking at Ken. “Is he?”

Ken shook his head.

“I don’t think he could stand it again,” the DigiDestined of Kindness sighed. “He had promised me the day before that if he had another episode in the ruins he wouldn’t go there again for a while.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Yolei asked from beside the computer.

“I should think so,” Tai smiled gently. “This is Davis we’re talking about. He’ll bounce back. It just might take him a little bit longer this time around. I can’t imagine what he’s going through at the moment, but if we just let him be and respect his decisions, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Everyone nodded and after a cue from Tai they all went to the Digital World to excavate the ruins.

 

Davis came home to a rather curious sight. The living room was in disarray and it looked as if the kitchen had exploded.

“Jun?” Davis called out as he let his backpack drop to the floor.

“Ah!” came the surprised response from the kitchen. “Davis?! Wow, you’re home early! No computer club today?”

“Wasn’t feeling up to it,” Davis answered honestly as he entered the kitchen and surveyed the damage. “What happened here?”

“I was cooking,” Jun groaned. “I got a call from Mum this morning. Apparently Gramps isn’t doing too good so I’m cooking Grams a little pick-me-up care package! You wanna help?”

“Do I have a choice?” Davis sighed as he rolled up his sleeves. “…Does that mean that-!”

“Yup,” Jun sighed. “Mum and Dad are extending their stay. So we’re stuck with each other for another week and a half at least. Pass me the eggs.”

Davis grunted. “How many?”

“Two,” Jun answered curtly.

The two Motomiya siblings then spent the next couple of hours quietly cooking what were supposed to be ginger snaps. It took them a couple of batches, but they finally managed to make enough edible ones for a care package. Of course Jun dumped the entire clean up job on Davis as she stepped out to get some take out food. Just as Davis finished wiping down the counter his cell phone rang.

“Hey Ken,” he sighed as he put the phone on speaker so that he could keep his hands free to do dishes.

“Hey, Davis,” Ken’s voice crackled. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Davis chuckled. “Jun and I spent the afternoon making ginger snaps for a care package to send to my Grandma in Okinawa. My Gramps isn’t doing too well apparently so my parents are extending their stay. Jun wouldn’t tell me more than that. I’m finishing up cleaning duty.”

“Where’s Jun?” Ken asked.

“Getting take out,” Davis sighed. “Can’t blame her. Who wants to cook after making cookies? I think she’s getting something simple like McDonalds. But enough about that, what did you guys find in the ruins?”

“Not much,” Ken admitted. “Just more ruined tracks and rusted signs. Oh! But we found a book!”

“A book?” Davis repeated.

“Yeah,” Ken said excitedly. “We decided that we weren’t going to find anything in the station so we scaled down over that cliff the old rails run off of. There were more ruins below that that looked like they once might have been part of a village. There were small rusted and broken down metal huts and everything. We found one large dwelling in particular that was intact for the most part and found an old safe hidden underneath the floorboards. Inside of it was this book. Here, I’ll send you the picture of it.”

Davis dried his hands as he waited patiently to receive the picture message on his D-Terminal. When he got it, he thought his head was going to explode again. In his minds eye he kept seeing the same book over and over again in the hands of the small white Digimon from the memory he’d relived yesterday.

“ _Nice going my human friend_ ,” the white Digimon’s voice echoed in his head. “ _By the way I’m Bokumon, keeper of the book at your service_.”

“ _Bokumon’s book,_ ” Takuya’s voice gasped in his mind at the sight of the picture.

Davis had to be careful not to repeat what Takuya had just said.

“Davis?” Ken’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah,” Davis laughed. “Sorry, Ken. I thought I heard Jun return. Anyways, what did you do with the book?”

“Izzi has it at the moment,” Ken sighed. “It’s written in ancient Digi-text so tomorrow we’re going to see if Gennai can translate it. Do you think you’ll be able to join us?”

“Sure,” Davis laughed. “You guys aren’t going back to the ruins, right? I’ll be fine.”

“Great,” Ken’s voice said cheerfully. “DemiVeemon missed you today.”

“I missed him too,” Davis smiled just as he heard Jun return for real. “Look I gotta go now Ken. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya, Davis,” Ken agreed before hanging up.

Davis pocketed his cell phone before joining Jun in the dinning room where she was putting down a bag of Chinese food.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Uh oh. What does the finding of Bokumon's book mean for Davis? Will he ever get a handle on his "episodes?" Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	5. Nightmares

Davis found himself in a place he only saw in his nightmares: the old Shibuya train station. It looked just as it did that day before half of it collapsed. He looked around, but not a soul could be seen. He could hear the hustle and bustle of people and traffic from the streets outside echoing through the large empty space, but no one other than himself was there. Or at least that was what he thought. He walked down the length of the station hesitantly. Something was very wrong with this place. It wasn’t until he caught sight of himself in a reflective surface that he realized that he was what was wrong. Instead of seeing himself, he saw Takuya just as he had appeared the day he “died.” The moment he saw that he was Takuya, his body began to move without him telling it to. He realized that he’d never had control over the body to begin with. It was Takuya’s. Not his. Their positions had somehow been switched. Now _he_ was the presence inside of _Takuya’s_ head. He could even hear Takuya’s thoughts, which were a mixture of exclamations of shock, happiness, disbelief and horror.

“What the hell’s going on?” Takuya whispered.

“ _A dream?_ ” Davis hazarded a guess.

Takuya actually jumped.

“Damn,” he breathed. “This is just too weird. Is this how you feel all the time whenever I talk to you? No wonder you’ve been worried about going crazy.”

Davis laughed. Now he could see why Takuya found his position as a simple voice in his head so amusing.

“ _Sucks to be the one hearing voices, huh?_ ” Davis snickered.

“Ha,” Takuya laughed dryly. “Are we so messed up now, that we’re actually sharing dreams?”

“ _No idea,_ ” Davis sighed.

Takuya stared at his reflection, actually reaching out to touch the image.

“But this _is_ only a dream,” he whispered. “You’ll wake up at some point and I’ll be the voice again…”

“Takuya-nii,” a familiar voice called out to him.

Takuya whirled around and froze where he stood while Davis let out a shocked gasp.

“Shinya,” they both whispered in unison.

It was Shinya Kanbara who stood before them now in the empty train station. Like Takuya, he was dressed in the same clothes that he’d worn on the day that he’d died. Takuya took a step towards his little brother, no longer caring that this was a dream.

“Why?” Shinya asked softly in a trembling voice, freezing Takuya in his tracks. “Why didn’t you stop this?”

“What?” Takuya asked, confused.

“Why did you let it happen Takuya-nii-chan?!” Shinya cried. “Why didn’t you stop it?!”

“Wha?” Takuya gasped just as the ground beneath his feet shook.

Suddenly the station was full of people as it should have been. They were screaming and running as the roof of the station started to crumble and crack while the tremors continued. The only ones standing still were Takuya and Shinya while they stared at each other.

“Why didn’t you stop Millenniummon?” Shinya whimpered.

“Millennium-!” Takuya gasped as a deafening roar sounded beneath the ground. There was a low whine that built up until a blast of some kind shook the station floor so hard that Takuya was knocked off of his feet. Below he could hear the sounds of battle as more concussive blasts rocked the floor and dislodged some of the station’s structural supports. More screams rose in the air as the first section of wall and ceiling fell and crushed the dozens of people beneath it.

“Takuya-nii,” came the sobbing cry.

Takuya tore his attention back to his brother.

“Shinya!” Takuya screamed as ground gave another turbulent shake, dislodging the section of ceiling above them.

Shinya was crying in earnest now.

“Shinya, run!” Takuya pleaded, struggling to regain his footing.

“Why didn’t you save me? Why did you let me die?” sobbed the smaller boy just before he was crushed.

“NO!” Takuya and Davis screamed.

Takuya’s heart wrenched inside and Davis felt every agonized thought that flew through Takuya’s mind in that moment…

 

Davis bolted upright in his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Images of that horrible day flashed behind tightly closed lids, but the sobbing face of Shinya always forced itself to the forefront of his mind. He was so lost in these images and sorrow that he didn’t hear the hurried footsteps in the hall. Nor did he hear Jun open the door and rush to his side.

“Davis?” she called out to him, alarmed. “Davis, what’s wrong?”

When Davis didn’t respond, she cast him a worried look and headed for the door. Before she took even one step outside, she heard Davis sob.

“Shinya… Oh God, Shinya…”

The name alone was enough to make her pause. She slowly turned away from the door and sat next to her brother on his bed.

“Davis?” she called out, rubbing his back in a circular motion that she’d used on him when he used to have nightmares as a little kid. It was something that she had picked up from their birth mother when she had been alive. Davis’ crying lessened after a few minutes, but when he was reduced to sniffling she pulled him into a tight hug. It was rather awkward because both of them were practically teenagers now, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Davis instinctively buried his face in the crook of Jun’s shoulder while she pressed her face into his hair, holding him even tighter.

“It’s alright, Davis,” she whispered. “I’m here.”

“Jun,” he gasped shakily, wrapping his arms around her.

“Shh,” She sighed. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” he choked.

Jun didn’t bother to ask what he was sorry for. She knew that he meant he was sorry for waking her. It alarmed Jun that Davis was having nightmares of the accident again. He hadn’t had one this bad since he was six. Or had he been older? Not that it mattered to Jun. What did matter was that Davis actually needed her for the first time since he’d turned ten. They’d gradually become a little estranged within the last few years, only really getting along on the days that they went to visit the graves of their family. In spite of appearances and the fronts that she put up, Jun really cared about Davis and knew that even if he didn’t show it either, he still looked up to her.

So once she got Davis to settle down and stop crying she laid him back down on the bed before joining him. She pulled him close once more and wrapped his wrinkled sheets around the two of them. Davis snuggled close to her automatically, his emotional episode having reduced him back into the frightened little boy she had once taken care of all those years ago.

 

The next morning Davis woke up feeling very confused and drained. He wasn’t sure how to feel about waking up in his older sister’s arms, but when he thought back to the horrible nightmare and how she’d been there for him it was hard for him to feel anything other than gratitude. He might not have gotten along with Jun in recent years, but she had always been there when he’d needed her. Last night had been no different. He lifted his head slightly and realized that it was still dark outside the window. Confused, he managed to locate his alarm clock and found out that it was three in the morning. That meant that he hadn’t even gotten five hours of sleep.

Grumbling silently to himself he sank back down into bed and closed his eyes. Sleep continued to elude him however, so when his alarm clock went off a couple hours later, he carefully sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes. Jun stirred beside him, making him tense up automatically, waiting for her to yell at him like she usually did in the morning. Jun groaned for a moment before she kicked her legs free of the bed sheets and stretched. Davis braced himself, but jumped when he felt her run a hand through his hair.

“Feeling better?” she asked him.

Davis blinked at her in dumbfounded confusion.

“Hmm,” she mused as she crouched down to his level and placed a hand on the side of his face so that she could get a better look at him. “Your eyes are still a little red. Why don’t you go ahead and use the bathroom first while I cook us some breakfast?”

That said, Jun got up and left the room as if nothing that had just happened was out of the ordinary. Davis numbly got out of bed himself and headed for the bathroom. He couldn’t decide what unsettled him more: the fact that Jun was being really nice this morning or that she was making breakfast. Putting those thoughts aside for the moment, Davis hopped into the shower. When he emerged he took a look in the fogged up mirror for the first time that morning. He looked like hell. There were grey circles underneath his eyes, which were still a little red from all the crying he’d done that night. Just the memory of it all made him feel ashamed. He was no longer a little kid and he still cried like a big baby.

“Geez,” Davis sighed, banging the back of his head against the wall behind him before he left the bathroom for Jun’s use. He could already smell the meal she was cooking. From what he could tell, she hadn’t burnt anything… yet.

“You still with me?” Davis sighed as he rummaged through his dresser while looking for something to wear.

“ _If you mean, is the frightfully creepy voice still here to scare another day?_ ” came the dry and depressingly sarcastic comment. “ _Yeah, I’m still here._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Davis whispered, settling on jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a lighter colored vest to go over it.

“ _For what?_ ” Takuya asked.

Davis shrugged as he started to redress.

“You’re not creepy you know,” Davis sighed. “Not anymore at least.”

“ _Gee, thanks_ ,” Takuya grumbled _._

Davis laughed softly, but the wave of depression that emitted from Takuya cut it sort. With a heavy sigh Davis pulled his goggles over his head and after one quick glance in the mirror to make sure they weren’t lopsided or anything he headed for the kitchen.

“ _You’re not going to ask me what last night’s dream was about_?” Takuya asked him, mildly surprised.

“Nope,” Davis muttered under his breath. “Not yet at least.”

Davis felt a wave of relief followed by one of almost suffocating sorrow. Davis actually had to stop for a moment to refrain from tearing up again.

“ _Sorry_ ,” Takuya sighed miserably.

“No problem,” Davis moaned slightly. “I’d feel the same way if it was Jun.”

That said, Davis couldn’t help but look up at his sister as she put two plates of what looked like pancakes on the table with a satisfied smile on her face. Feeling his gaze she looked up at him and her smiled widened. Davis tried to return the smile, but it felt a few degrees short of his usual grin. Jun didn’t seem to notice though because she turned on her heel and returned to the kitchen where he heard her set the pans she’s used in the sink and ran the water to clean them real quick. Davis sighed before entering the dinning room and taking his seat at the table. When he saw the pancakes, he laughed. They were slightly burnt around the edges but they were chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse, ears and all. Just the way he’d liked them when he was little. Only their mom had never burned them. He picked up his fork, ready to dig in.

“Ah!” Jun cried, rushing back into the room with a bowl and a can in hand. “Wait! Wait! Wait!”

Davis looked up at her, confused until he watched her take a few diced strawberries out of the bowl and sprinkled them over his pancakes before popping off the top of the can and sprayed a swirl of whipped cream with a flourish.

“There!” she announced cheerfully. “Now you can eat!”

Davis looked up at her before laughing. Even Takuya was chuckling at her antics.

“Geez, Junie!” Davis gasped, holding his mid section. “What’s gotten into you?”

When he looked back up at her, he took in her shocked expression.

“You called me Junie,” she whispered, almost shutting him up. “You haven’t called me that in years…”

Davis looked down at his plate of pancakes guiltily. No he hadn’t. Only Zoe called Jun “Junie” these days. Well, except for Tommy when he tried to butter her up or stay on her good side, but Davis himself hadn’t called her that since he was seven. He’d gotten it into his head that calling her “Junie” made him sound whiny like a big baby so he’d stopped.

Distractedly, Davis cut into his pancakes and had a few bites before pausing.

“…It’s good,” he mumbled around his fork, adverting his gaze from her.

“Really?” he heard her gasp.

“Yeah,” Davis nodded. “…Almost like Moms. You burnt them a little, but under the whipped cream and strawberries you can hardly tell.”

“ _Brace yourself!_ ” Takuya warned him in time to remove the fork from his mouth.

Jun engulfed him in a hug from behind.

“Really?” she whispered, a tremor in her voice.

“Yeah, Junie,” Davis sighed, resting a hand on one of her arms.

She gave him a tight squeeze before she broke her hug.

“Right,” she beamed. “Now you eat while I go freshen up.”

Davis nodded, turning back to his pancakes.

Fifteen minutes later Jun had rushed back to eat her own pancakes while Davis finished off his. She babbled on about nothing in particular after she insisted on doing the dishes while Davis gathered his school things. He was actually going to make it to school on time for once. After saying goodbye to his sister, he left the apartment with plenty of time to spare. Halfway to school he felt the depression from earlier creep up on him again.

“We really do have some issues,” he told Takuya.

“ _No kidding_ ,” came the sulky reply. “ _Of all the things to dream about…_ ”

“Mmm,” Davis nodded, trying to shut out the memories and the dream.

“ _Sorry, Davis_ ,” Takuya moaned. “ _I’m not helping, am I_?”

“Not really,” Davis snorted, quieting as he entered a busier street.

“ _Junie was real nice this morning_ ,” Takuya said slowly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Davis smiled as Takuya purposely replayed scenes from breakfast. “ _She’s a really good older sister, Davis._ ”

“ _I know_ ,” Davis thought. “ _Sometimes I forget that._ ”

After some mindless mental chatter, Davis found that he was one of the first students to arrive at school. It was a rather unusual feeling. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself so he decided to wait in the computer lab for one of the other DigiDestined to arrive. He hadn’t expected to see one of them already there.

“Izzi?” Davis blinked as he slid the door open.

“Huh?” the red head blinked back as he looked up from the computer he was working at. “Oh, morning, Davis. What are you doing here so early?”

Davis shrugged and Izzi let it go.

“So whatcha up to?” Davis wondered, hovering over the older boy’s shoulder.

“I’m trying to translate this book that we found in the ruins yesterday,” Izzi muttered. “Unfortunately I’m not having any luck deciphering these characters.”

Davis spotted the book in question and froze, Takuya’s memories supplying all that he could need to know about the old text.

“ _That book should have been destroyed,_ ” Takuya told him grimly. “ _My friends and I got too sentimental and hid it in Flame Terminal when we should have burned it. It is what Millenniummon was after when he…_ ”

Takuya didn’t have to finish his sentence. Davis’ mind’s eye supplied an image of the gruesome monster that he’d seen tearing apart the underground Trailmon station in one of the memories that he’d seen in the ruins.

“Davis?” Izzi’s voice broke through to him.

“Huh?” Davis said, cocking his head to the side.

“Is something wrong?” the older boy asked, studying him with a critical gaze.

“Uh,” Davis paused. “ _Should I tell him?_ ”

“ _Couldn’t hurt_ ,” Takuya said grimly. “ _He might have the sense to destroy it._ ”

“Nothing really,” Davis said, rubbing the back of his neck, “but that book just gives me a bad feeling. I don’t think that you should try to read it.”

Izzi stared at him.

“You think this book is bad?” he asked, trying to clarify what Davis was telling him.

“Well no, but I’m just saying that I think that it’s a good idea to get rid of it. I’ve got a feeling that nothing good will come of it,” Davis finished lamely.

Izzi looked like he was actually considering what Davis was saying, though, and that gave Davis hope.

“Hmm. Well the ruins have certainly had an effect on you,” Izzi mused. “It might be true that this book should have remained hidden, but I still can’t help but wonder what’s written in it. We’ll see if Gennai can decipher any of the text and if we find anything evil, we’ll destroy it, Davis.”

Davis nodded slowly, but Takuya’s spirits were sinking, making him depressed again.

“ _He won’t find anything evil in there,_ ” Takuya sighed. “ _It’s actually a complete written history of the Digital World. It even has a record of the first adventures my friends and I had when we became DigiDestined._ ”

The door to the computer lab opened again and Ken entered.

“Davis,” the boy exclaimed with surprise. “You’re unusually early.”

“Izzi’s already pointed that out to me,” Davis smiled.

“Davis!” came the cheerful cry of DemiVeemon as the little guy launched himself out of Ken’s backpack.

Davis caught his partner and hugged the little guy.

“I missed you!” the little blue Digimon laughed. “When can I come home with you again?”

“Not for another week and a half at least, according to Jun,” Davis sighed. “My parents are still in Okinawa.”

DemiVeemon pouted. He didn’t like being away from Davis for so long. Suddenly he noticed the dark circles under his friend’s eyes.

“Are you feeling okay, Davis?” he asked. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine,” Davis shrugged. “I just had trouble sleeping, that’s all.”

For the remaining time before class, Ken and Izzi tried to decipher the text in Bokumon’s book while Davis caught up with his Digimon partner and Ken’s. TK, Cody, and Yolei arrived some time later and Kari joined them soon after. Izzi, realizing the time, hurried out of the computer lab to get to his high school before classes started. Luckily for him, the high school was only a couple blocks away.

After school all of the DigiDestined were gathered in the computer lab again.

“I contacted Mimi this morning about the book,” Sora informed them. She’s going to meet up with us at Gennai’s.

“The whole gang will be together again,” Tai grinned. “That hasn’t happened since our reunion last year.”

“I wonder if she’ll bring Michael?” Yolei mused.

“Probably not,” Kari grinned.

“You never know,” Sora smiled. “I hear that those two are dating now.”

“Really?” Yolei asked with a gleam in her eye. “I can’t wait to hear the details.”

“Yolei,” Kari laughed.

“All right, you three,” Tai shook his head. “Lets get going.”

“Right!” Yolei cheered as she pulled out her D3.

Davis followed suite, but he hesitated before finally bringing up his D3 to the computer to follow his friends to the Digital World. Something didn’t feel right, but then again, the last few trips to the Digital World hadn’t been a pleasant experience for him. This time the DigiDestined found themselves on the shore of a large lake. It was then that Davis realized that he’d never been to Gennai’s house before. He looked around for some kind of dwelling, but couldn’t find any. He noticed that Kari, Yolei, Ken and Cody were looking around too.

“You won’t spot it by looking around,” Tai told them. “Gennai’s house is in the lake.”

“ _In_ the lake?!” the five of them cried.

“You don’t know Kari?” Yolei blinked.

Kari shook her head.

“We’ve only been to Gennai’s house once before,” Tai explained. “That was before Kari became a DigiDestined, and back when we were trying to find a way home to our world to stop Myotismon.”

“Ah,” the four newest DigiDestined nodded.

Suddenly the water began to part, revealing a staircase that led down to the bottom of the lake were a beautiful traditional Japanese house was situated.

“Whoa,” Davis gaped.

“I concur,” Ken chuckled beside him.

“You guys just gonna stand there?” Matt laughed. “Or are we gonna go in?”

That said, the eleven DigiDestined and their partners made their way down to the house where Gennai was waiting for them.

“Hey Gennai,” Tai greeted. “You keep getting younger every time we meet.”

“And you all keep getting older,” the young man in tan and brown robes joked back. “Glad you could make it. I was afraid that I’d have to send my other guest home.”

A girl with golden brown hair pulled back into a ponytail popped her head out from behind him.

“Hi guys,” she beamed.

“Mimi!” Sora, Kari and Yolei exclaimed, rushing forward to greet the girl.

“Now that you’re all here, let’s get started,” Gennai stated, gesturing for them to follow him down the hall and into a large sitting room.

“Doesn’t this place bring back memories?” Izzi mused as he pulled his laptop out.

“It does now that I see that you still have the same computer,” Gennai smiled as he hovered over the young genius’s shoulder. “What do you have for me today?”

“This old text that we found in the ruins in the desert,” Izzi answered as he pulled out the old book from his backpack. “Ken and I have been unsuccessful in translating it. We were wondering if maybe you could decipher its contents.”

“Hmm,” Gennai hummed as he flipped open the old book. “It’s written in old Digi-Code and I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty.”

The Digital man remained quiet as he sifted through the writings page after page. The DigiDestined waited patiently, some making their own speculations on what was inside while others, like the girls, were taking the opportunity to catch up with each other.

“Curious,” Gennai finally mused as he shut the book and reopened it at the beginning. “Now I haven’t translated it or anything, but I have a gist of the information recorded in this book. You should know that the texts were hand written, but by two separate authors. Most of the book is written in clean neat printed script, while the other writings in this book appear to have been written many years later in a neat, but rather cramped writing style. It’s like someone added notes to a few of these earlier entries and then added full pages at the end.”

“What’s written in there?” Izzi asked.

“It appears that the first writer of the book has recorded a detailed history of the Digital World. There are also drawings that are similar to ancient renditions of this world’s creation in here as well. It tells of great evils and even greater heroes. The second writer has added notes of some kind on these pages and in the back of the book it appears that this writer documented the adventures of the first chosen children to come to this world. In other words, the first group of DigiDestined.”

Everyone looked at each other in awe accept Davis. He’d already known this thanks to Takuya.

“How soon can you translate the book?” Izzi asked eagerly.

“It may take me a few days, but I can definitely translate it,” Gennai nodded.

“Great,” Tai smiled. “Then how about we come back in a few days time and see what you’ve got for us?”

“That sounds just fine by me,” Gennai nodded. “I’ll see you all in a few days then.”

That said, all of the DigiDestined rose and left the house, but Davis hung back for a moment.

“Davish?” Veemon spoke up, looking curiously at his human partner.

“You go on up,” Davis nodded. “There’s just something that I want to talk to Gennai about.”

“Ish it about what happened to ya in the ruinsh?” Veemon asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Davis muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. “Do you mind if I talk to him alone?”

“Of coursh not!” Veemon cried, looking surprised. “If ya need ta talk ta Gennai alone without me in the way, just shay so!”

“Thanks Veemon,” Davis smiled. “I’ll see you in a little bit, okay?”

“All right, Davish,” Veemon nodded before leaving with the others.

Davis took in a deep breath before approaching the digital man who looked completely absorbed in Bokumon’s book.

“Uh… Gennai?” Davis said tentatively.

“Hmm?” the man started, glancing up from the book. “Ah. Davis. Is there something I could help you with?”

“I’ve uh… been having some troubles lately,” Davis sighed. “I was hoping you could help me.”

“I see,” Gennai nodded as he looked up from the book completely. “Izzi had told me that you were seeing things in the ruins.”

Davis flushed; not liking the way Gennai had put it.

“Yeah,” he said bitterly. “I saw things, but they were more like visions than hallucinations. It was like I was seeing memories of the past.”

“Interesting,” Gennai mused. “What did you see?”

“The first time the first DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World,” Davis answered. “At least I think that’s who they were.” He didn’t think. He knew.

“Anything else?” Gennai pressed.

“…Nothing that was related to the ruins of the terminal,” Davis muttered. “Just some old memories. Nightmares, really.”

“Have you been having trouble sleeping?” Gennai asked, noting the dark circles under his eyes.

“…Yes,” Davis admitted. “Only within the last couple nights though.”

“Hmm. I think I have something that might help you,” Gennai sighed, setting down the old book as he wandered into a back room.

Davis looked down at the book and gently touched the cover. He’d never been one for reading, but this book interested him greatly due to its history. He looked up to make sure that Gennai was still gone before he opened it and flipped through the text. He came to a stop at a page with a drawing of a flaming suite of armor. His eyes ran over the ancient characters, none of it making sense at first, but after a minute of looking he could suddenly read it! He understood what was written there! But how? He’d never studied dead languages before, let alone any kind of Digi-Code. He usually left that stuff up to Izzi and Ken. The page he was on was a detailed profile on someone called the Digimon Warrior of Flame: Agunimon. He noticed a few characters crammed in the bottom corner of the page, confirming what he already knew.

“ _That’s my Digimon’s Human Spirit,_ ” Takuya whispered. “ _I never actually saw what’s recorded in this book about him. What’s it say?_ ”

Before Davis could read he heard Gennai returning and shut the book.

“I think I may have a solution,” Gennai stated as he handed Davis a vile with a sky blue liquid of some kind. “Take this potion. It’s a sleeping elixir that should suppress your dreams altogether. Take it for the next three nights and let me know how you feel when you come back with the others.”

“Thanks, Gennai,” Davis sighed. “I really appreciate it.”

“Just take it easy, Davis,” Gennai smiled.

“I’ll try Gennai,” Davis smiled back as he took the vile and placed it securely in his vest pocket. “I’ll see you later then.”

Gennai nodded and went back to deciphering the old book. Davis hesitated for a second once more, but shook himself and walked down the hall and up the stairs to where he found Veemon, Wormmon and Ken waiting for him by the TV set that would take them back to the real world.

“You didn’t have to wait, you guys,” Davis smiled as he pulled out his D3.

“We just wanted to make sure you made it back alright,” Ken smiled, gesturing to the TV. “Shall we?”

“Yeah,” Davis sighed. “Sure. Time to spend another afternoon with Jun.”

“How’s it been?” Ken asked.

“Bearable,” Davis smiled. “How has Veemon been?”

“Hey!” came his partner’s protest.

“Just gotta make sure you’re behaving,” Davis smirked before holding out his D3 to the TV.

The next thing any of them knew, the two humans were back in the computer lab holding the In-Training forms of their partners. Davis reluctantly handed DemiVeemon back to Ken before picking up his backpack.

“I’ll see you back here on Monday,” Davis sighed as it hit him that tomorrow was Saturday.

“Yeah,” Ken nodded. “See you then.”

Davis gave his partner one final goodbye before leaving. He came home to an empty apartment and plopped down on the couch. He hadn’t intended to, but he soon dozed off due to lack of sleep from the night before. When Jun came home, she found Davis huddled on the couch, shaking. He was moaning softly and gasping every now and then. She quickly thought back to the nightmare he’d had that night and decided that she had to wake him up before it went too far.

Davis bolted up and looked around the room frantically. When he finally settled down he realized that he was in Jun’s arms again. He let out a disgusted sigh. It wasn’t that he was disgusted with his sister. He was disgusted with himself. That night he found that he couldn’t eat anything no matter how much Jun insisted and went to his room where he took out the vile Gennai had given him and stared the liquid substance for a while.

“ _Are you going to drink it_?” Takuya asked him.

“I might as well,” Davis sighed. “It’s supposed to stop me from dreaming. What harm could it do?”

“ _Famous last words,_ ” Takuya laughed.

Neither of them knew how right Takuya’s joking statement would turn out to be, because even though the elixir made it so that Davis didn’t dream, it didn’t stop Takuya from dreaming. And his nightmares were far more frightening than Davis’ ever were.

~*~*~*~*~*~

What could Takuya dream up that's worse than what Davis has already dreamt? I guess you'll just have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	6. Getting Worse

The world was nothing but a barren and dusty landscape around him. The Digital World was being leveled, reduced to ruble, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it from happening. But this wasn’t the Digital World that Davis knew. The landmarks that he had continually witnessed being destroyed over the course of the last few nights in these nightmares hadn’t looked anything similar to what he’d seen during his own adventures in the Digital World. There wasn’t even the Primary Village. There was the Village of Beginnings instead. And it was on the outskirts of this village that this recent nightmare-memory was taking place.

Takuya was fighting a rather sinister human-looking Digimon known as Iramon. Who Iramon was or why they were fighting, Davis didn’t know, but the battle looked like it was a serious one. Koji was lying unconscious nearby beside a wounded Koichi while Zoe, Tommy, and JP were trying to get the inhabitants of the village evacuated before Takuya failed in holding off the Digimon on his own now that the twins were no longer able to back him up. Takuya was fighting desperately because this village was the last area in the Digital World to be destroyed and he knew that if he failed that not only would the Village be torn to the ground, but the young Digimon that hadn’t been evacuated yet would be destroyed and if the Village of Beginnings were to be destroyed along with them, then none of the Digimon that had died would be able to be reborn again.

Inevitably, Takuya crumbled under a concussive barrage of attacks and was thrown next to his two fallen comrades. He tried to get up, but his body felt like lead. Davis could feel his desperation and frustration as Takuya’s body failed to do what its mind wanted it to. Takuya did manage to get to his feet, but he could only watch as the evil Digimon leveled the village. A billowing cloud of dust rose up when the tree in the center of the village came crashing down and screams pierced the darkened sky. Takuya was knocked off his unsteady footing and fell back onto his rear. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes so that the dust didn’t get in them.

When everything settled down and all was relatively quiet again, Takuya opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked, he – and consequently Davis – saw that nothing but rubble and freshly turned up earth was all that remained of the Village of Beginnings. Thousands of bodies lay strewn out in all directions before slowly disintegrating into data that would be lost forever. It was obvious that not one soul had made it out alive aside from the other three DigiDestined. All of the baby Digimon were dying and it was heart wrenching to hear their pained whimpers and shrill cries before they disintegrated into nothingness, never having a chance to live at all. Unhatched Digieggs blackened and turned to stone before shattering, lying broken and cracked, their data dying before it could even take on a living form.

Davis felt numb looking around at the scene through Takuya’s eyes. His friends were all unconscious, beaten and bruised; the only living things left in the dead and desolate landscape.

“No,” Takuya whispered out loud. “We failed. The Village of Beginnings is gone. Bokumon… Neemon… I’m sorry… We failed.”

There was a soft cry and Takuya automatically looked for the source. It was a Poyomon lying only a few feet away from him. Takuya managed to crawl over to the poor baby Digimon and picked it up. The recently born Digimon was all scratched up and dirty. It cowered and cried in Takuya’s arms.

“Hey, little guy,” Takuya smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

The little Digimon let out a whimper, but stopped crying. Takuya tickled the cute little white blob’s side, making it giggle, but it whimpered again soon after. Tears filled Takuya’s eyes when he realized what was wrong. The Poyomon was dying like all of the other baby Digimon, only slower than the others. Its data was already breaking down, only this little one was dying internally from the inside out. Takuya held the baby Digimon to his chest just before it burst into data bits. Its death had been unfair and beyond cruel, suffering before finally dying. Takuya allowed himself a sob as the unfairness of it all crashed down around him.

“I bet he was only a day old,” Takuya choked. “Damn Iramon to hell. …There’s nothing left and to what purpose?! There are no more Digimon living in this world now except him! There’s no more life in this world! What was the point in doing this Iramon?! You’ve destroyed everything! Why?! Damn it, tell me why!”

Takuya slammed his fist into the ground and a small cloud of dust flew up. His fist hurt, but Takuya didn’t care. He looked around once more at the desolate landscape and despaired. The Digital World was nothing but a ball of dust and dried up earth…

 

Davis was miserable when he dragged himself out of bed Monday morning. He hadn’t gotten much sleep over the weekend and he’d hardly had anything to eat since lunch on Friday. He’d lost his appetite after seeing Takuya’s nightmarish memories one right after another before he’d given up on the notion of taking Gennai’s sleeping potion. If anything, Gennai’s solution had made his condition worse. So Takuya and Davis began to think that if Davis stopped taking the potion he could just go back to his normal nightmares and dreams… but they’d been wrong. It was as if that potion had torn down a floodgate in his mind that had stopped Takuya’s dream-memories from mixing with his own. Now the nightmares were even worse than they’d been when taking the potion. Takuya’s Armageddon, end of the Digital World memories had fused together with Davis’ self-torturing remembrance of the destruction of the Shibuya train station where Shinya was always there to tearfully speak to them before dying in various ways.

Jun was horribly worried. She could see that Davis’ condition was progressively deteriorating right before her eyes. He no longer ate, and she knew that he wasn’t sleeping anymore due to the continuing nightmares. He looked like he could collapse at any moment.

“Davis,” she said tentatively when she saw him enter the dinning room. “Maybe you should just stay home today.”

Davis paused before sitting in a chair at the table before a bowl of cereal.

Jun watched him as he pushed the cereal around the bowl with his spoon, but he never took a bite to eat. He finally sighed and sat back in his chair. He wasn’t going to be eating this meal either.

“Davis you have to eat something,” Jun pleaded.

Davis nodded, but he made no move to pick up his spoon again.

“If you won’t eat than you _should_ stay home,” Jun said more sternly.

Davis looked up at her before nodding.

“…Alright,” he muttered, looking too tired to argue.

Jun let out a sigh of relief.

“Good,” she nodded firmly. “Don’t you dare leave the house. I don’t want to be called out of class because you’ve collapsed somewhere. Honestly, you look like a freaking zombie.”

It was a lame attempt at humor on her part to lighten the mood, but it made Davis smile all the same.

“Too bad Halloween is still a few months off,” he chuckled in response.

After finishing her breakfast and taking care of Davis’, Jun called the middle school’s office to inform them that Davis was sick and got ready for school herself. Davis had promised her for the hundredth time that he’d stay home before she finally left, locking the front door behind her.

 

Five minutes after the final bell had rung, Ken, TK and Kari cast worried glances at the empty desk they sat around where Davis should have been sitting.

“He’s really late this time,” Ken sighed under his breath so that only the other two could hear.

“I hope he’s alright,” Kari whispered. “Last week was pretty rough on him.”

“Don’t worry,” TK smiled. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon. He must have just overslept again.”

But Davis never did show up first period or in any of his other classes. After school all of the DigiDestined in Odaiba were gathered once more. The older kids had taken a little longer this time because their high school was back to a regular schedule. Tai, Matt and Sora were the last to arrive.

“Where’s Davis?” Tai asked as he glanced around.

Kari opened her mouth to tell him, but Gatomon suddenly hissed.

“All Digimon hide!” she cried softly before diving into Kari’s backpack.

Patamon quickly flew up to the ledge above the door, Upamon jumped into Cody’s bag, while Poromon, DemiVeemon, and Wormmon dived under one of the computer desks. Just then the sliding door opened and Jun Motomiya stood before them. She looked around at the DigiDestined’s shocked faces before she spoke.

“I tried calling Matt, but he didn’t answer his cell phone,” she frowned.

Matt blushed and thrust his hands into his pockets.

“S-sorry Jun,” he laughed weakly. “I must have it on silent.”

“Whatever,” Jun shrugged. “Anyway, I just thought that you all should know that Davis was sick today and wouldn’t be able to make it to computer club.”

“Is he alright?” Kari asked the older girl.

“He’s fine,” Jun sniffed, saying the first plausible thing that came to mind. “It’s just a stupid cold. He might be out of school for a few days though. I just thought I’d give you all a heads up.”

“Could we come by later to see him?” Ken asked, worried for his friend.

“No!” Jun said almost a little too quickly. “He- uh… wouldn’t want any of you to catch it. He’ll see you all later this week. I gotta go now.”

That said, Jun hurried out of the room before they could ask her any more questions.

“That was… odd,” Sora commented. “Even for her.”

“Her actions did seem a little suspicious,” Izzi mused. “It begs the question whether Davis only has a simple cold.”

Ken and Kari traded nervous looks, but everyone decided it was best to just forget about it for now and go over to Gennai’s place to see how much of the ancient digital book he’d been able to translate. After Yolei opened the portal, the ten DigiDestined and their Digimon, plus Veemon, came to the lake once more and waited for Gennai to let them in, meeting up with Mimi in the process. She’d brought her American DigiDestined friend/boyfriend, Michael, this time around and they both looked a little tired since it was technically night time in America and they were losing sleep just to be there, but both of them were just as curious and excited as everyone else.

They all began to worry though when the lake didn’t part for them after ten minutes of waiting, so Gomamon and Michael’s Digimon, Betamon, decided to dive into the lake to see what the problem was. The two aquatic Digimon were gone for three long minutes before they both resurfaced, panicked expressions on both of their faces.

“Gennai’s house was attacked!” Gomamon cried.

“It’s nothing but ruins,” Betamon added as they came to shore.

They all shared worried glances.

“Was Gennai still in there?” Mimi asked fearfully.

“No,” Gomamon sighed. “But something big went on down there.”

“Indeed,” came a tired, but familiar voice.

“Gennai!” they all cried with relief when the young looking Digital man emerged from the forest to their left. He looked pretty beat up.

“Are you alright?” Kari cried.

Joe was there in an instant to tend to Gennai’s injuries.

“What happened?” Tai demanded.

“Last night while I was translating the book someone managed to break into my house,” Gennai said grimly.

“It must have been a really powerful Digimon,” Ken mused.

“He was,” Gennai nodded. “He wasn’t a Digimon I was familiar with though.”

“What did he want?” TK asked.

“The book obviously,” Gennai sighed. “I don’t know what good it would do him though. I only managed to translate the first three chapters, but there was nothing really special about what was recorded there. He destroyed all of my copies before leaving, I’m afraid.”

“Do you still remember what you managed to decipher?” Izzi asked.

“Yes,” Gennai nodded, “but I can’t understand what might have been in there that was so important. I spent all night in a nearby cave racking my brain as to why someone would want a record of the history of this world.”

“Did you get a good look at the guy?” Tai asked.

“…Kind of,” Gennai grimaced. “He was an armored humanoid warrior type Digimon. I know that for sure. He was very fast and agile, but just before he made off with the book I caught a glimpse of him. I was kind of surprised because he was obviously a fire type Digimon. How he had even made it to my house in the lake I’ll never know.”

“Did he attack you?” Tai demanded, looking angry.

“That may have been the most curious thing about him,” Gennai mused, as he looked skyward. “In spite of my appearance, I didn’t get any of these injuries from him personally. I just got hit and knocked around a bit as I tried to gather some of my more important possessions before my house caved in on me. All he really did was snatch the book out of my hands. I may have gotten a paper cut in the process, but he did no real harm to me. I can’t even be sure it was him who destroyed my house in the first place. All he seemed to care about was the book and any copies I had made.”

The DigiDestined traded conflicted looks.

 

Davis sat on the couch watching TV. He wasn’t paying any particular attention to it, but it was better than doing nothing. He had stayed in the apartment all day, wondering what the others were doing. On the bright side, he had managed to eat some soup for lunch, but only about a quarter of the can. It now lay cold on the table, but at lest it would show Jun that he was trying. It wasn’t like he was starving himself on purpose. Soon after he had nodded off while watching some stupid afternoon soap opera, only to have another horrible nightmare. He had then begun to resolutely make himself get up and pace for a few minutes whenever he started nodding off. He had just managed to sit himself down again in front of the TV when Jun came home. She noticed the partially eaten bowl of soup on the table and smiled.

“How’ve you been?” she asked as she sat beside him.

Davis shrugged mutely, his mind elsewhere. If Jun was home then that meant that the DigiDestined were in the Digital World talking with Gennai. He wondered how much of Bokumon’s book the digital man had translated.

Jun frowned and got up to crouch down in front of him.

“Hello~?” she sang, waving a hand in front of vacant eyes. “Anyone home?”

“Hmm?” Davis hummed, giving her a blank stare.

“Are you ok?” Jun asked.

“ _No,_ ”Takuya muttered.

“Yeah,” Davis smiled weakly, mentally scolding Takuya for trying to get him to say otherwise. “Just tired.”

“Maybe you should go to bed,” Jun mused, but Davis shook his head.

“Can’t,” he muttered.

“…They’re getting worse,” Jun sighed. “Aren’t they? Your nightmares.”

Davis stared down at the floor.

“Maybe we should go to the hospital,” Jun suggested.

Again, Davis shook his head.

“What are they gonna give me? Sleeping pills?” Davis scoffed. “I’ve already tried something like that. It only made things worse.”

“Davis,” Jun whispered sadly. “Please…”

“…Fine,” Davis groaned. “We can go to the stupid hospital _tomorrow_.”

Jun smiled, clearly happy with his answer. Of course she would have preferred it if they went today, but she’d take what she could get.

“Alright,” she grinned. “Tomorrow then.”

Jun rose from the couch and picked up the bowl of soup that Davis had abandoned and emptied its spoiled contents into the sink. She then went about cleaning the apartment with Davis often getting up to help her. When the apartment was clean enough, she sat down at the table and got started on her homework. Halfway through her math she looked up and saw Davis sleeping restlessly on the couch. She’d known that it was only a matter of time before he fell asleep again in spite of his efforts to remain awake. She left him alone, but found it hard to concentrate whenever Davis let out a whimper or soft cry in response to whatever it was that he was dreaming about. She didn’t dare wake him though. He needed the sleep even if he didn’t want the nightmares that came with it. She had just finished her homework an hour later when Davis woke up gasping and sobbing while clutching his head.

Jun finally rose from the table and knelt beside her brother as she tried to comfort him. She’d been doing this a lot lately and even though the circumstances scared her, she was just happy that the two of them were becoming close once again. He no longer shrank away from her touch or looked embarrassed afterwards.

There was a sudden knock at the door, causing both Motomiya siblings to jump. Jun swore under her breath.

“I told your friends not to come over,” she muttered. “Do you want to see them anyway?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Davis groaned softly as he gently pushed her away so that he could get up from the couch. “I’m a wreck right now. It’ll only worry them more than necessary.”

“What do you want me to tell them?” Jun asked as she watched him head to his bedroom.

“I don’t really care,” Davis sighed. “Tell them that I’m asleep or something.”

Jun sighed and headed for the entryway of the apartment but she waited until Davis closed the door to his room before greeting their visitors. She wasn’t at all surprised to see that it was Ken, TK, and Kari at the door.

“Ah, hey Jun,” Ken smiled sheepishly. Obviously the three of them had been hoping that Davis would answer the door.

“Can we see Davis?” Kari asked.

“The bum’s asleep,” Jun sniffed.

“I see,” Kari smiled sadly.

“We brought him the work he missed today,” Ken explained, pulling out a folder from his backpack. “We just thought that we’d come by and see how he’s doing.”

“I’ll let him know that you dropped by when he wakes up,” Jun smiled.

“Thank you,” Ken bowed, TK and Kari following his lead.

“Bye,” Jun bowed before shutting the door.

She watched them through the peephole, making sure that they left. When they were gone Jun headed to Davis’ room and sat down on the edge of his bed. Davis was lying flat out on his back staring up at the ceiling with an unfocused gaze. What he was thinking about, she could only guess, but she figured that his thoughts weren’t too far away from his most recent nightmare.

“…Who was it?” he finally whispered.

“Ken, TK, and Kari,” Jun told him. “They brought you your school work.”

Davis let out a hollow bark of laughter. It was silent for a few minutes before Davis sighed and sat up next to her, pulling his left leg up and rested his head on its knee.

“…I’ve been thinking, Jun,” he stated softly. “…Do you really think that a trip to the hospital will do me good? I mean, do you honestly think that something can be done about these nightmares of mine?”

Jun stared down at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“…No,” she sighed sadly. “But I think that it’s worth a shot.”

“…Alright,” Davis sighed. “Then lets get it over with.”

“You want to go now?” Jun blinked.

“What’s the point in holding it off?” he shrugged. “It’s best to do it now before I change my mind.”

“…’Kay,” Jun nodded. “I’ll go call a taxi.”

An hour later Jun and Davis were seated in the main waiting room of Odaiba hospital. Davis had been on the verge of nodding off again, so he stood up and began to pace. He did this three times before a nurse finally called his name and he and Jun were brought to an office to wait for the doctor. Davis wasn’t sure he if was glad to see that his attending physician turned out to be Joe’s father, Doctor James Kido.

“Hello, Davis,” the kind doctor smiled as he sat in his chair opposite them. “Now what brings you here?”

Davis opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it and looked down at his hands that were clasped before him, so Jun decided to take the initiative.

“He hasn’t been sleeping well this past weekend,” she explained. “He hasn’t been eating either.”

“I see,” Dr. Kido mused as he lifted Davis’ face up and examined his eyes. “Are you having trouble sleeping because you simply can’t get to sleep or have you been purposely avoiding sleep because of nightmares?”

“Nightmares,” Davis sighed. “Really bad ones.”

“Bad enough to stop you from eating?” Dr. Kido asked.

“…Yeah,” Davis admitted.

Dr Kido sat back in his chair a moment and studied Davis. The boy really did look bent out of shape. There were dark bruise-like shadows under his eyes and he had a haunted look to him. After a few more questions and some observations Dr. Kido finally wrote up a prescription for Davis. He basically prescribed him a strong sleeping sedative that would supposedly put him into a dreamless sleep. Davis accepted the prescription, but didn’t voice his misgivings about it actually working. He’d already tried Gennai’s solution that was supposed to have the same effect, but he was going to try this prescription for his sister’s sake. Dr. Kido even promised not to tell Joe about his recent case of “insomnia.”

The trip to the hospital had put Jun in better spirits and when they got home she made sure that Davis took his sleeping pills. She smiled when she checked up on him five minutes later and found him out cold, curled up on his side. She draped his bed’s covers over him and got ready for bed herself.

 

“…! No…” came the muffled shout in the middle of the night.

Jun groaned and looked over at the clock on her side table. It was 2:30 A.M. She let out a depressed sigh. She had really hoped that the sleep sedatives that Dr. Kido had prescribed would help Davis.

“NO!” came her brother’s shrill cry, jolting Jun out of bed.

She hurried across the hall and threw open Davis’ bedroom door. He was tangled in his bed sheets and looked like he was having some kind of fit. His latest nightmare seemed to be the worst one yet. Jun tried to wake him up so that she could calm him down, but nothing she did seemed to reach him. It seemed that the sleep sedatives were working too well, keeping Davis asleep. She only seemed to be adding to the nightmare, so she ceased all attempts at waking him when his elbow connected with her chin. She massaged her now numb jaw as she watched Davis writhe, trapped in his dream world.

“…! Shinya!” Davis cried. “Please…”

Jun began to sob. She’d had no idea that her little brother had been affected so much by the events of eight years ago. He’d only been four years old at the time and had always told her that he didn’t remember much about what had happened that day. What changed? Why was it affecting him now all these years later?

“NO!” Davis screamed again, making her jump. “No! Not her! Please! Not Jun too! Jun!”

Hearing the despair in his voice Jun threw herself at him and held him tightly.

“I’m here, Davis,” she sobbed. “Please… I’m here.”

Davis sobbed and his breath came out in ragged gasps in her ear as he tried to push her away but he was exhausted and his body was too drained to throw her off anymore. His tremors gradually lessened and his breathing eventually calmed.

“Jun…” Davis rasped as he finally awoke, slipping his arms around her to hold her tightly in a hug.

“I’m here,” she answered, running a hand through his hair as he buried his face into her shoulder. “It was just a bad dream. Just another nightmare.”

The two of them remained like that until Davis’ alarm clock went off. Jun found that she’s fallen asleep sometime before then. She groaned and let out a defeated sigh. She glanced down at Davis and found that he was staring numbly at the ceiling again.

“Hey,” she whispered, running fingers through his hair.

“…Hey,” Davis sighed. “…I’m sorry, Jun.”

“For what?” Jun asked softly, holding him close again.

“You know,” Davis whispered softly.

“…Yeah,” she admitted before pulling back and left the room to get ready for school. “I’ll be right back.”

Davis nodded mutely even though he knew that she couldn’t see. The nightmares had definitely gotten worse. Now it wasn’t just Shinya that he had to watch die over and over again through Takuya’s eyes. Jun was there now too.

Jun popped her head back into his room some time later to tell him that she was leaving for school, and made him promise that he wouldn’t go outside. As promised, he didn’t leave the apartment. In fact, he didn’t even leave his bedroom except the few times that he needed to use the restroom. He didn’t eat anything that day either. Takuya was just as disturbed by the nightmares as he was, so the depression Davis was experiencing was twice as bad.

When Jun got back he found that Dr. Kido had accompanied her home. Apparently she had called Dr. Kido on her way to school to inform him that the sleeping sedatives had only made Davis’ condition worse, so now the good doctor was making this house call a personal favor since Davis and Jun were friends of his youngest son and he felt responsible for prescribing an ineffective medication. Davis was once again subjected to go through more tests for the good doctor even though he knew that deep down nothing could help him, but he put up with the doctor’s tests for Jun. She needed some kind of closure after all.

If Davis wasn’t having a rough time already, then it had gone from bad to worse when TK, Kari, and Ken chose the moment Dr. Kido was leaving to drop by after school. They immediately became concerned and questioned Jun, demanding to see Davis, but the older sister remained firm, almost rudely slamming the door in their faces after taking Davis’ missed schoolwork from Ken. Again, she waited by the peephole to make sure that the three got the hint and left. An hour later the phone rang, but Jun ignored it because the caller ID told her it was Ken. When she didn’t answer that or the next five phone calls from the Ichijouji, Kamiya, and Takaishi houses, Davis’ cell phone went off. But, like his sister, Davis ignored the calls and even turned off his phone. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide the exhaustion in his voice.

“ _You know that they will only worry more_ ,” Takuya informed him. “ _For all they know, you have the plague._ ”

Davis snorted.

Bing! …Bing-Bing!

Davis glanced at his desk and found the source of the sound. He had three new messages on his D-Terminal. It appeared that his friends had finally gotten smart and decided to message him instead of calling.

“ _Better answer them_ ,” Takuya sighed.

“I know that,” Davis growled, snatching his D-Terminal up and read the first message. It was from Kari.

 

TO: MOTOMIYA, DAVIS

FROM: KAMIYA, KARI

 

R U OK? U MISSED SKOOL AGAIN. WE R WORRIED. Y WONT U ANSER UR CEL? IF YOU DONT ANSER THIS MESSAGE TAI & I ARE GONNA BANG ON UR DOOR UNTIL JUN LETS US C U.

 

Davis sighed and quickly sent her a BS reply.

 

TO: KAMIYA, KARI

FROM: MOTOMIYA, DAVIS

 

DONT DO THAT. I DIDNT ANSER MY CEL CAUS IT WAS ON SILNT & I JUST WOKE UP. IM FINE. ITS JUST A STUPID COLD. MY FEVER ROSE A BIT AND JUN OVERREACTED. SRRY.

 

Now Davis read the second message from TK.

 

TO: MOTOMIY, DAVIS

FROM: TAKAISHI, TAKERU T.K.

 

DUDE R U OK? Y WAS DR K AT UR PLACE? U GOT US SCARED MAN.

 

Short, sweet, and to the point. Typical TK. Davis saw that Ken had sent him a similar if not lengthier message so he just sent them the same reply, going with the story Jun had fabricated yesterday about him having a cold.

 

TO: TAKAISHI, TAKERU T.K.

FWD: ICHIJOUJI, KEN

FROM: MOTOMIYA, DAVIS

 

GUYS IM FINE. ITS JUST A COLD. JUN OVERREACTED WHEN MY FEVER RAN HIGH THIS MORNIN AND CALLD DR K. SRRY. DIDNT MEAN 2 FREAK U GUYS OUT.

 

Davis smiled when he received simultaneous replies from his friends, telling him to join them in the DigiDestined’s private chat room function that came with the D-Terminal. Even Yolei and Cody had joined in on the messaging.

 

KAR: U SURE ITS JUST A COLD?

DAV: YUP

KEN: MUST BE SOME COLD

YOL: I THOUT IDIOTS DIDNT CATCH COLDS

KAR: XD

YOL: :)

DAV: :O HOW MEAN I RESENT THAT STATEMENT

YOL: ;)

COD: BE SURE TO DRINK LOTS OF JUICE

TAK: MATT SAYS HI

KAR: TAI DOES 2

KEN: R U GETTING ENOUGH REST DAVIS?

DAV: OH YEAH. I GET 2 SLEEP ALL DAY. HOW GREAT IS THAT? :D

YOL: JERK

KAR: XD

TAK: XD

KEN: :)

DAV: :P

The chat continued like that for a while before Davis decided that it was about time that he should “go to bed” since he was supposed to be sick in bed with a cold. He hated lying to them, but on the plus side, his spirits had lifted considerably. Jun noted his mood when he came out of his room to get a drink.

“What’s up?” she smiled.

“Nothing,” Davis shrugged. “I’ve just been messaging my friends.”

“That’s nice,” Jun mused as she watched him grab the carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass.

“Want some?” he asked when he noticed her stare.

“Sure,” Jun shrugged as she watched him pour her a glass before joining her on the couch. “…Are you going to take those sleeping pills tonight?”

Davis paused before taking another sip of his drink.

“… No,” he finally sighed. “I’m not even sure if I’ll go to sleep tonight.”

“Davis,” Jun began to protest but he held up a finger.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t try, Jun,” he said softly. “But I… I just can’t take anymore of these nightmares.”

“…You’ve never told me what they’re about,” Jun prodded gently.

“You know what they’re about,” Davis frowned, looking up at the ceiling.

“ _No she doesn’t_ ,” Takuya nagged. “ _She only knows about the parts that take place in Shibuya Station._ ”

Jun didn’t press Davis any further though, instead wishing him good night as she went to bed. Davis stayed up well into the night doing the schoolwork he’d missed over the last two days. When he finished that he just paced his room or sprawled out on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He’d developed a habit of doing that over the past week, as Takuya had annoyingly pointed out. The two would often bicker internally with each other just to have something to do in order to avoid sleep, but the heavy exhaustion of only having a few hours of sleep over the course of five days eventually won out around three in the morning. They only remained asleep for two to three hours, but of course this was why they’d put off sleep for as long as possible. They felt that it wasn’t fair that they’d been waking Jun up in the middle of the night. She didn’t need to be deprived of sleep like they were. Why should she suffer needlessly?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seems like Davis just can't catch a break, huh? How long will be be able to go on like this before he finally cracks? How long until the others find out? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	7. Mind in Body

Takuya was looking around an empty Shibuya Train Station again only this time Davis wasn’t a voice in his head as he had been the last couple of times they’d had this dream. No, this time Davis was standing right beside him, looking the age he really was instead of the four year old that he had been when the station had collapsed eight years ago.

“This is new,” Davis mused as they looked around.

“I’ll say,” Takuya laughed nervously. “This is the first time we’ve had our own bodies.”

Davis cracked a nervous smile.

“So this dream isn’t too bad,” he mused.

“So far,” Takuya sighed.

“Yeah,” Davis nodded sadly.

The two wandered the deserted train station, playing out the dream as it usually went. They would walk around aimlessly until Shinya appeared. This part of the dream was always the worst for Takuya. No matter how many times they had this reoccurring nightmare, the shock and sadness of seeing his crying little brother hit him just as hard as it had the first time.

“Why?” Shinya asked, saying what he always said in these dreams. “Why didn’t you stop this? Why did you let it happen Takuya-nii-chan?! Why didn’t you stop it?!”

And as usual, the ground beneath their feet shook and the station was suddenly full of people who were screaming and running about as the roof of the station started to crumble and crack while the tremors continued.

“Why didn’t you stop Millenniummon?” Shinya whimpered.

Then the scene changed. This was the part of the nightmare that always varied from dream to dream. This time around, Takuya was EmperorGreymon taking a stand beside Koji who was in his MagnaGarurumon Spirit Evolution. Before them loomed Millenniummon himself. He looked like a black Kimeramon with a gruesome yellow and blue shadow hovering over its body and Machinedramon’s cannons on it’s back. Takuya noted that Davis was standing back with Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Koichi at a safe distance while the he and Koji launched their attack, dodging powerful energy blasts that the enemy fired at them. It was all too easy for him to get caught up in the scene, however, and quickly forgot that Davis was present this time around and played out the memory as he remembered it. He and Koji managed to land a few hits, but they had little impact.

“We’re not even making a dent!” Koji cried in frustration from within MagnaGarurumon.

“We’ve gotta stop him before he blasts his way into the Trailmon station,” Takuya said grimly. “Because if he gets there, then he’ll make it to the human world.”

“You think I don’t know that?!” his comrade snapped.

“Ophanimon and Seraphimon help us,” Takuya muttered.

“Cherubimon too,” Koji sighed wearily.

“Cherubimon too,” Takuya laughed. “We need all the help we can get.”

“Death Cannon!” Millenniummon’s chilling voice called out as his cannons suddenly lit up and sent a charge of energy hurtling at the two of them. Takuya felt Koji give him a powerful shove, helping him avoid the blast by millimeters. He could feel the searing heat of the energy blast through EmperorGreymon’s armor.

“That was too close,” He heard Koji mutter.

“I’ll say,” Takuya laughed nervously, finally spotting MagnaGarurumon’s hovering form above him. “Thanks Koji.”

The metal wolf-man simply nodded his head before preparing for an attack. Takuya also readied himself to attack.

“I hate to say this, Takuya,” Koji said from above, “but it’s going to take a miracle to defeat this guy.”

“Miraclesss,” Millenniummon suddenly hissed. “I must destroy…”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Koji asked.

“No idea,” Takuya said grimly.

“I must destroy… Miraclesss!” Millenniummon screeched. “Death Cannon!”

“Whoa!” Koji cried as he and Takuya barely managed to avoid Millenniummon’s next sudden volley of blasts.

‘ _What the hell is going on?’_ Takuya thought. ‘ _Millenniummon should have tried to breach the Trailmon station, not attack us. This isn’t how I remember this battle going. None of the other nightmares deviated from how they happened in my memory. What’s different this time? And what’s this crap about destroying miracle-!_ ’

“Must destroy!” Millenniummon cried, actually launching himself into the air. “I must destroy the Child of Miracles!”

“What the hell is he going on about?!” Koji yelped, diving out of Millenniummon’s way.

“DAVIS!” Takuya gasped, spinning around and taking off after Millenniummon who was headed right for his cousin and the others.

Suddenly Takuya was no longer in the Digital World and he was no longer EmperorGreymon. He was human again, running through the crowded and collapsing Shibuya station. He spotted Davis through the crowd ahead of him, looking around bewildered, obviously confused by the sudden change of scenery.

“Takuya! Don’t!” he heard Koji cry out from behind him, but Takuya ignored his best friend. Something was horribly wrong about this dream and all he knew was that he needed to get to his cousin.

“DAVIS!” Takuya screamed out over the crowd but his voice was lost among the screams of other people.

Takuya saw a dark shadow forming behind an oblivious and confused Davis. It felt like Takuya’s heart jumped into his mouth when the shadow took the form of an enemy he had thought no longer existed. Duskmon. Takuya was so shocked that he came to a sudden halt, wildly looking back over his shoulder to see his friends.

“That’s impossible,” Takuya breathed as he saw Koichi, possessor of the purified spirits of the Warrior of Darkness, pull a distressed looking Koji back into a nook where JP, Zoe, and Tommy were all taking shelter.

“Takuya!” Davis’ voice somehow managed to call out to him over the screams and crashes of falling ceiling.

Takuya whirled back around to face his cousin who was now rushing towards him. Duskmon was nowhere to be seen, but Takuya was so shaken by the dark warrior’s sudden appearance that he found that he couldn’t move his body. He could only stare as Davis shoved his way over to him. Suddenly Duskmon reappeared behind Davis in the crowd and raise one of his crimson blades. This finally jolted Takuya into action and he tore through the remaining crowd that separated him from Davis.

“ _Death to the Child of Miracles_ ,” Duskmon’s cold voice rang out in his head as poor Takuya struggled to reach Davis.

“DAVIS!” Takuya screamed.

Davis looked at him with a look of confusion and finally seemed to sense the dark presence behind him, whirling around in time to see Duskmon swing his blade down at him.

“NO!” Takuya roared, suddenly bursting into flames and closed the remaining distance between himself and Davis within seconds at a velocity that knocked the two of them to the ground hard as Duskmon’s blade harmlessly imbedded itself in the train station’s tiled floors.

“Davis?” Takuya panted, no longer on fire, “Davis are you alright?”

When his cousin didn’t answer him, he panicked and flipped the boy onto his back roughly enough to earn him a small moan. Relief flooded through him when he heard that until he heard Duskmon’s voice again inside his head.

“ _You may have been able to save him this time_ ,” he was told, “ _But these nightmares are only the beginning. Will you be able to save this boy when they become reality? Will you be able to save him from himself? The Child of Miracles_ will _die…_ ”

“NO!” Takuya screamed, covering his ears. “I won’t let that happen!”

“It’s your fault.”

Takuya froze for a brief instant before looking up. Shinya had replaced Duskmon and was standing over him from where he was kneeling beside Davis’ unconscious form.

“What?” Takuya blinked, unsure if he’d heard his “little brother” right.

“It’s your fault,” Shinya repeated.

“What is?” Takuya whispered.

“That Davis must die,” Shinya informed him, also speaking softly, but as he continued talking his volume increased until he was screaming at Takuya. “You didn’t stop Millenniummon. You didn’t stop this from happening. It’s your fault that I’m dead! That Mom and Dad are dead! Everyone is dead because of you! Why didn’t you stop Millenniummon?! You were the leader of the DigiDestined! It was your responsibility to stop him!”

“I tried Shinya,” Takuya cried, tears streaming down his face as he tried to explain. “I managed to seal him away, but-!”

“That wasn’t good enough!” Shinya cut him off. “He’s still alive! Don’t you get it you great big stupid idiot?! You should have killed him! It’s because you didn’t kill him that everyone here died!”

“Shinya, I-!”

“SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!” Shinya screamed just as the remainder of the station’s ceiling came crashing down on top of them…

 

Jun groaned when her alarm clock went off at 5:30 that morning, but woke with a start when she heard her brother screaming seconds later. She quickly turned off her alarm and rushed to Davis’ room. He was writhing in his sheets again, but when Jun tried to wake him up, his eyes opened unfocused and unseeing. He was awake, but asleep at the same time.

“No,” he cried, wrestling in Jun’s grasp. “…Shinya!”

“Davis,” Jun said, shaking him roughly.

“NO!” he screamed, throwing her off. This caused him to fall off the bed himself and landed in a heap on the floor.

“Davis?” Jun said slowly as she cautiously kneeled down beside him.

“Jun?” Davis gasped softly, sounding confused. At least he was awake now.

“I’m right here,” she smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright now. It was just another nightmare.”

 

Takuya was very confused. The moment he should have been crushed by the collapsing ceiling, he found himself on the floor of what appeared to be Davis’ bedroom with Jun crouched down beside him.

“Jun?” Takuya gasped. What the hell? What was up with his voice?

“I’m right here,” she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright now. It was just another nightmare.”

Takuya had to calm himself. This wasn’t right. Was he still dreaming? Or-

“Davis?” Jun said softly. “Are you alright?”

Takuya froze under her hand.

‘ _Oh my God, she thinks I’m Davis!_ ’ he panicked. “I… yeah. Fine. Excuse me, Jun.”

Takuya quickly rose from where he – or Davis – must have fallen out of bed and tried not to hurry to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him and stared into the mirror.

“No freaking way,” Takuya gasped.

It was Davis instead of his own reflection that stared back at him in the mirror. Takuya quickly looked at “his” hands and felt “his” hair.

“I’m still in that nightmare,” he told himself, shutting his eyes tightly, but when he reopened them, he was still Davis. Nothing like this had ever happened in the other nightmares. And where was Davis?

“Davis?” Takuya whispered softly.

Nothing. There was nothing but silence in his head. No voice at all. He was in Davis’ body, but this time he was in control of it. It slowly began to sink in that this might not be a nightmare.

“Oh gods,” Takuya gasped, taking a seat on the toilet as he tried to calm down. “ _Now calm down Takuya. Calm the hell down! There has_ got _to be a reasonable explanation. I know that that’s more of Koji’s area but_ think _damn it all!_ ”

He sat there racking his brain trying to rethink of what had happened, replaying the nightmare in his head. He recalled that Davis had fallen unconscious before the nightmare ended. This had never happened to them before so he didn’t know what to expect, but all the same he reasoned that he was in control of Davis’ body because Davis himself wasn’t… conscious. Though whether it was possible for a consciousness to be rendered _un_ conscious, Takuya spared himself the headache of trying to figure out a reason for that one.

“Davis?” Jun’s voice came from the other side of the bathroom door, making him jump.

“Yeah?” he called back, realizing that she meant him and prayed that she hadn’t heard the panicky edge to his – Davis’ – voice.

“Are you alright?” Jun asked. “You’ve been in there for a while.”

“Ah!” Takuya gasped. “Sorry. I uh… just really had to go.”

He got up off the toilet lid and decided to flush even though he hadn’t used it just to keep up appearances. He looked at his – Davis’ – reflection in the mirror, trying to get a grip on himself before he faced Jun again. He wasn’t sure how well he could maintain the charade of pretending to be Davis, but he figured after spending eight years in his cousin’s head that he should be able to at least pull off a decent impersonation. When he opened the door, he saw that Jun was already dressed in her school uniform.

“Sorry,” Takuya tried to smile brightly, but it was harder than he thought. Why did he feel so tired all of a sudden? He then remembered that Davis’ body was deprived of proper sleep and nourishment due to the reoccurring nightmares.

He became nervous when Jun gave him a critical look, but apparently he passed whatever evaluation she had been silently performing.

“Breakfast is on the table,” she said softly before walking past him and into the bathroom.

Takuya frowned, deciding to get dressed first since it felt like Davis’ body – he refused to think of it as his own – would reject whatever it was anyway. He knew the apartment as well as Davis did, but it felt odd to be the one who actually maneuvered through it. He was used to being the chatty and observant voice and presence in the back of Davis’ mind. Now that he was the one in control everything felt alien. He hadn’t been in control of an actual body for eight years. He was surprised that he could still walk. It didn’t help that Davis’ body was so tired that it was hard to move in, and it wasn’t even sore. It was as if the batteries inside of it were low and needed to be recharged.

Once he made it back into Davis’ room down the hall, he opened the dresser to pick out clothes. After he was dressed, he stopped and opened the underwear drawer. He hesitantly reached into the drawer and opened the secret compartment. He felt his hand brush against the familiar feeling of rubber and plastic before he heard Jun exit the bathroom. He instinctively closed the compartment and quickly shut the drawer and froze. Why the hell did he do that? Reflex?

“Davis?”

He just barely managed to stop himself from jumping this time and faced Jun as she poked her head into the room.

“…I have an appointment with my councilor this morning so I have to go now,” she said slowly. “I already called the middle school to let them know that you’re not coming again today and Doctor Kido is going to stop by around noon.”

“Alright,” Takuya nodded. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

Jun smiled softly before leaving, but then she quickly poked her head back in.

“Don’t forget to eat!” She scolded. “You need to eat something before Doctor Kido comes over.”

“Yes, Jun,” Takuya smiled as best as he could.

Jun gave him another smile before she finally shut the door behind her. He waited until he heard the front door open and close before he reopened the drawer and its secret compartment. He pulled out his old D-Tector and goggles and reminiscently rubbed the cracked lenses with his – Davis’ – thumbs. Suddenly something behind him started beeping. He whirled around and saw that it was the device that the new DigiDestined called a D-Terminal. He set down his old goggles on Davis’ bedside table, pocketed the D-Tector and picked up the device. He opened the cover and saw that the device had received a new message from a Kari Kamiya. He instantly recalled that that was the name of the girl that Davis had been crushing on for the last couple of years. He decided to open the message to see what it said.

 

TO: MOTOMIYA, DAVIS

FROM: KAMIYA, KARI

 

HOW R U FEELING? WILL U B IN SKOOL 2DAY?

 

It took Takuya a moment to remember how Davis used the D-Terminal and sent a reply message that he hoped sounded like Davis and went with the story that Jun had fabricated for Davis’ absences.

 

TO: KAMIYA, KARI

FROM: MOTOMIYA, DAVIS

 

NO. HAD ANOTHER HIGH FEVER THIS MORN. SUCKS CAUS I GONNA MISS PRACTICE AGAIN 2DAY. :(

 

Takuya set the device down and picked up his goggles again. The D-Tector he could understand, but he couldn’t believe that Davis had held onto his old goggles after he had ‘died.’ He heard the D-Terminal beep again and saw that Kari had replied back to his message.

 

TO: MOTOMIYA, DAVIS

FROM: KAMIYA, KARI

 

TK, KEN & I WILL COME BY L8R WITH UR MISSED SKOOL WORK. C U THEN?

 

Takuya cringed. He knew that Davis’ friends wanted to see Davis and even if they made it past Jun, they wouldn’t really get to see who they wanted. They’d see him, who was pretending to be Davis until Davis’ consciousness reawakened and unfortunately for him, he had no idea how long that would take or if they could even switch consciousness roles again. In regards to the message, he decided a snarky open comment was appropriate for the situation and sent Kari a quick reply.

 

TO: KAMIYA, KARI

FROM: MOTOMIYA, DAVIS

 

IF U CAN GET PAST JUN. :P

 

He smiled as he looked down at the short message. It sounded like something that Davis would say. Kari didn’t send any more messages after that so he put the D-Terminal back onto Davis’ side table and walked to the dinning room where a bowl of now soggy cereal sat on the table waiting for him. He tried to get a few bites down, but Davis’ body refused to allow him to take anymore. He tried very hard not to throw up what little he had eaten, and eventually had to down a couple glasses of water to get rid of the taste of bile in his – Davis’ – mouth. He went into the bathroom to wash up and got a good look at Davis in the mirror. The reflection showed him that the body looked almost as bad as it felt. There were dark bruise like shadows under the eyes, the face looked a little sunken in, the skin was a few shades paler than it should have been, and the clothes that Takuya had put on hung a little off the shoulders as if they were still on a hanger. It hadn’t even been a full week yet, and already Davis’ body looked as if it were going to fail him. No wonder Jun hadn’t wanted Davis to leave the apartment.

“ _It’s your fault_ ,” the memory of Shinya’s voice echoed in Takuya’s mind.

“My fault,” Takuya repeated softly, a tear sliding down his – Davis’ – face.

“ _…No it’s not_ ,” said the voice that he’d been dying to hear for the last few hours.

“Davis!” Takuya gasped. “Oh thank God!”

“ _Haha…_ ” came the soft and feeble laugh from within his mind. “ _Miss me?_ ”

“You have no idea,” Takuya sighed, sinking to the bathroom floor.

“ _I feel so weak_ ,” Davis informed him softly.

“I know you do,” Takuya laughed tiredly as Davis’ body suddenly felt even more drained then before. “I don’t think that I can get us off the floor.”

“ _What happened?_ ” Davis asked softly.

As relieved as Takuya was to hear his cousin’s voice again, it worried him that it sounded so faded, like it was getting to him through a bad radio station. He got a laugh out of Davis for that thought which was a little encouraging.

“I’m not really sure,” Takuya groaned as he managed to use the sink vanity to hoist Davis’ body off the floor. He was panting from the effort when he was finally standing again.

“Davis?” they heard a voice call out to him from the front entry.

“Doctor Kido is here early,” Takuya wheezed, looking at the clock on the wall.

“Davis?!” Dr. Kido’s voice called out a little bit louder, a touch of worry in the otherwise professional tone.

“In here!” Takuya managed to call out tiredly, still a little winded from his efforts.

A minute later Dr. Kido joined Takuya in the bathroom and helped him get into the living room.

“How are you feeling?” the doctor asked as he checked the body’s vitals.

“Tired,” Takuya laughed in unison with Davis’ voice inside his mind.

“Are you still having trouble sleeping?” Dr. Kido asked, inspecting the eyes now.

“Yeah,” Takuya sighed. “Nightmares are worse then ever.”

“Is it the same dream or a different one every time?”

“…I suppose you could say that it’s a reoccurring dream,” Takuya said after some encouragement from Davis.

“You suppose?” the doctor repeated.

“It’s always the same in the beginning up to a certain point,” Takuya stated. “From there, it’s always different.”

“I see,” Dr. Kido mused. “Now I’m no psychologist, but do you want to talk about these nightmares of yours?”

Takuya waited for Davis’ opinion before shaking the head no.

“I don’t think it’s something you can help me with doc,” he murmured.

Doctor Kido nodded.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“Some cereal,” Takuya shrugged, but then got a mental nudge from Davis. “…I had some trouble keeping it down, though.”

Doctor Kido nodded again, but this time with a sigh.

“Davis…” he said slowly, removing his glasses. “It is my professional opinion as a doctor that if your… condition doesn’t improve, you’re going to be have to be hospitalized and see a psychologist about these nightmares you’re having.”

Takuya felt Davis’ voice go silent and the body go numb.

“I… I see,” Takuya said shakily in Davis’ stead. “I suppose I expected as much.”

Doctor Kido patted him on the shoulder and placed the key that he’d used to get into the apartment on the coffee table before standing up and heading for the door.

“I’ll come back tomorrow on my way to work again,” the good doctor called over his shoulder.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Takuya called back.

When Dr. Kido was gone, Takuya let out a sigh and allowed Davis’ body to sink further into the couch, closing the eyes as he did so. It helped him reach out to the subconscious.

“Damn,” he muttered. “You still with me, Davis?”

At first there was only silence, but after a few panicky thoughts from Takuya, Davis finally answered him.

“ _Yeah_ ,” came the weak reply, more faded then ever.

“Stay with me, cuz,” Takuya sighed. “We need each other to get through this.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he thought he heard Davis say again, but the voice was so faded now that he couldn’t be sure if he’d really heard Davis or if he was simply hearing what he wanted to hear. He tried reaching out to Davis again and managed to coax a few conversational sentences out of him, but Davis was fading fast. He wasn’t sure how long he remained zoned out on the couch, but the next thing he knew he could hear the front door close.

“Jun?” he called out, hating how tired he sounded.

“Sorry,” he heard her reply. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” he sighed.

He felt the section of couch on his left sink and Jun’s slim arm wraped around his shoulders.

“I talked to Dr. Kido,” she whispered.

“…”

“Davis?”

“ _That’s you now, Einstein_ ,” Davis prodded tiredly.

“ _Right_ ,” Takuya thought. “…He told you that I might need hospitalization.”

“Yes,” Jun confirmed. “I think that I should call Mom and Dad tonight and tell them what’s going on.”

“You mean you haven’t already?” Takuya asked, surprised.

“…No,” Jun whispered. “I’d hoped that this would have blown over already, but now that Dr. Kido thinks that you need hospitalization…”

It was quiet for a few minutes until there was a persistent knock at the door. Takuya still hadn’t opened Davis’ eyes, so he felt rather than saw Jun get up.

“Ken, Kari and TK?” Takuya asked.

“Yup,” Jun sighed. “Probably here to deliver your schoolwork again.”

“ _They’re going to want to talk to me_ ,” Davis said rather needlessly. Takuya was all too aware that that was what Davis’ friends wanted.

“Hi guys,” they heard Jun greet the three visitors.

“Hi Jun,” Kari’s voice drifted in from the entryway. “We have Davis’ school work again. …Can we see him?”

“ _Should we let them come in?_ ” Takuya wondered.

“… _Might as well_ ,” Davis sighed. “ _They’ll find out one way or another. I really don’t see any way for us to recover fast enough to avoid being hospitalized_.”

“I’m sorry,” Jun was saying. “I-!”

“It’s alright, Jun,” Takuya called over to her.

“But Davis-!” Jun huffed.

Takuya forced the body’s eyes open and stared at her.

“They’re going to find out soon enough,” he reasoned with her. “Besides, if you don’t let them in, Kari and TK are just going to get Tai and Matt to bust down the door.”

Jun stared at him hard before letting out a resigned sigh, her shoulders drooping, and her head dipping.

“Come in then,” she muttered, stepping out of the doorway.

Takuya watched TK, Kari, and Ken enter the living room. He almost laughed at their reactions. He felt Davis’ presence stir at the sight of them and felt a fresh wave of energy flood the body that they shared.

“Hey guys,” Takuya smiled.

“ _Be nice_ ,” Davis’ voice scolded him, clearly picking up on Takuya’s amused thoughts. “ _You may be in control, but it’s still my body_.”

“Hey, Davis,” Kari managed to say back to him, but TK and Ken still looked speechless about his condition.

“Can I get anyone anything?” Jun asked.

“Ah, no,” Ken bowed. “I’m fine thanks.”

“Me too,” Kari stated while TK simply shook his head.

Jun nodded and came behind the couch to whisper in Davis’ ear.

“Do you want me to leave you guys alone?” she asked.

“I think that that’s best,” Takuya told her, after Davis gave him his opinion. It was still weird for him to pretend being Davis. He was used to reacting to his cousin’s name by now, but he just couldn’t shake the thought that he might slip up in his impersonation.

“ _Just smile and act natural_ ,” Davis laughed at him, trying to ease his worries. “ _You and I are similar enough in personality that they won’t be able to tell the difference._ ”

Takuya was listening to Davis so he almost missed TK speak.

“You look like hell man,” the blond told him, trying to lighten the mood.

“I feel like it,” Takuya laughed, repeating what Davis was saying to him.

“That must be some cold you have,” Kari sighed, taking a seat in a chair across the coffee table from him.

“ _Go on,_ ” Davis sighed. “ _Tell them_.”

“It’s not a cold.” Takuya sighed.

“I thought as much,” Ken frowned, also taking a seat.

“You look tired,” TK commented, sitting on the arm of the chair Kari had chosen.

“You would be too if you had only a few hours of sleep over the course of a week,” Takuya sighed. “I haven’t eaten much over the last few days either. …Haven’t been able to keep much down.”

“ _Don’t tell them that!_ ” Davis scolded.

Kari and TK shared a concerned look.

“ _Now look what you did_ ,” Davis groaned. “ _They’re gonna worry more than they have too._ ”

Takuya decided to ignore Davis in this instance, believing that lying was useless at this point. Hadn’t Davis said that they’d find everything out anyway? Might as well be honest. It was a good thing that he was ignoring Davis’ feeble protests and complaints because he almost missed what Ken was saying.

“What did Dr. Kido have to say?” Ken asked.

“…He came over again today and said that if my condition doesn’t improve, then I’ll have to be hospitalized and receive psychiatric help,” Takuya said truthfully.

“You need a shrink?” TK blinked.

“ _Great, now he thinks we’re crazy_ ,” Davis groaned.

“I’ve been having nightmares,” Takuya elaborated, being careful not to say ‘we’ like Davis had.

“Do they have anything to do with-!” Kari started, but Takuya cut her off, wanting to get this part of the conversation over with.

“The day Shibuya Train Station collapsed? Yes,” he sighed.

“ _Ask Ken about DemiVeemon_ ,” Davis asked him.

“How’s DemiVeemon?” Takuya asked quickly after Davis suggested it.

“He’s fine,” Ken sighed, obviously seeing through their ploy to change the subject. “He misses you and wants to know when he can come back.”

“Not for a while,” Takuya sighed. “Especially if I need to go to the hospital. …Where are the Digimon anyway?”

Whoops. Should he have said that differently? Apparently any slip he may have made went unnoticed.

“I left Wormmon and DemiVeemon at home when Kari messaged me that you wouldn’t be coming to school today,” Ken said.

“Kari and I left Gatomon and Patamon with Tai and Matt,” TK explained.

“Ah,” Takuya nodded when a thought suddenly entered his mind. “What about the book? Has Gennai translated it yet?”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to that question, but as long as the conversation stayed away from him and Davis, he was perfectly fine with that.

Ken, TK, and Kari shared a look that made Takuya nervous.

“What?” he asked.

“I forgot that no one’s told you about it yet,” Ken said slowly. “Davis, the book that we found in the ruins of the station was stolen.”

Takuya felt Davis’ body go numb and a cold feeling swept over both of them.

“Gennai was attacked while he was translating the book,” Kari said softly. “He wasn’t hurt badly or anything, but all the copies he’d made of the book were destroyed with his house.”

“He told us that the thief was a strong fire warrior type Digimon,” TK added. “One he wasn’t familiar with apparently.”

“Fire Warrior?” Takuya repeated, surprised.

“I know, strange right?” TK sighed. “Why would a fire type Digimon try to break into an underwater dwelling where he’d be at a disadvantage?”

TK had misinterpreted Takuya’s utterance completely, thinking that the other boy was referring to the fact that Gennai lived under a lake. Takuya was actually thinking about Agunimon. The words “fire warrior” had struck an odd cord in him, and his old human-spirit partner had come instinctively to mind. Why? He had no clue, but he suddenly had the desire to return to the ruins of the Flame Terminal where he’d become Agunimon for the first time.

“So this Flame Warrior took the book?” Takuya asked slowly, trying not to sound eager.

“Yes,” Ken confirmed. “And according to Gennai, it was only interested in the book. It didn’t harm him in any way.”

“Other than knock his house down,” Kari added.

“But Gennai isn’t even sure if the same Digimon did that,” Ken pointed out.

Takuya didn’t know why but now he couldn’t get Agunimon out of his head, and became lost in thought and tuned out the rest of the conversation for a while until Kari’s voice brought him back.

“Davis?” she said, placing a hand on his – Davis’ – shoulder.

“Hmm?” he looked up at her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, TK and Ken remaining silent behind her.

“…I’m not sure,” Takuya mused. “But I think that I need to go back to Flame Terminal.”

“You mean those old ruins in the desert?” TK exclaimed while Ken gave Takuya a hard look.

“I don’t know,” Ken stated. “You didn’t do too well there on your previous trips. And they’re probably what started your nightmares.”

Takuya and Davis let that bit slide.

“Then maybe it’s where it can end as well,” Takuya stated.

“But Davis,” Kari protested. “You’re in no condition to go.”

“And what would be the point in going back?” TK pointed out. “The book was the only thing in there.”

“No it wasn’t,” Takuya shook his head. “There was whatever created that wall of flame.”

He felt the light bulb go off in Davis’ consciousness and practically saw the light bulbs go off in the other three’s minds as well.

“The fire wall from when you were in that trance?” Kari asked.

“I suppose it is possible that a book that contains information about the Digital World’s past would be important enough to have had a guardian,” Ken mused. “That could explain why the thief didn’t purposely hurt Gennai if it only wanted to get the book back. And if it was a fire warrior like Gennai believes it was, then it’s entirely possible that it has a connection to the wall of flame that appeared on your last visit to the ruins, Davis.”

Takuya nodded, but didn’t voice the unlikelihood that the Digimon that had taken the book would return to an already known location. No, if it really was Agunimon that had retrieved the book like he thought, then Agunimon would have taken Bokumon’s book to another hidden location that he and the other Legendary Warrior spirits had agreed upon. He wasn’t sure what he would find in the Flame Terminal ruins, but he just had this gut feeling that that was where he needed to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~

What will they find at Flame Terminal? Will Davis and Takuya be able to switch back? And what was with that nightmare about killing Miracles? Well you're just going to have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	8. The Sacred Chamber

During the remainder of their stay, Kari, TK, Ken and Takuya (as Davis) tried to figure out how they were going to proceed with their trip to the desert ruins. It was agreed that it would have to take place soon before Davis needed to be hospitalized, and at night when Jun was asleep and wasn’t watching Davis like a hawk. Takuya told the other three that tonight was their best bet while his – Davis’ – body was still in relatively decent condition for travel. The plan had been for only Davis (still Takuya), Kari, TK and Ken to go, but Tai had apparently gotten wind of their plans shortly after Kari had returned home, so now all of the other DigiDestined knew about it and were going too, except for Mimi, who was in America where it would be daytime and would have to go to school.

(Mimi: Stupid time zone difference!!!)

Takuya was a little nervous because soon after Kari, Ken and TK had left, Davis’ consciousness began to fade again, and the connection between the cousins worsened as the evening wore on. Takuya hadn’t heard from Davis at all since around the time Jun had her dinner (he hadn’t been able to eat anything at all) and that set Takuya on the edge of a panic attack. He managed to calm himself down, but nearly went crazy with all the waiting. Takuya had never been patient in his own life, that was Koji’s thing, but since he’d become a spirit he thought he’d have gained _some_ patience. Apparently he was wrong.

It was a little after eleven o’clock when Jun finally fell asleep, but Takuya waited a good half hour before contacting Kari and Tai on Davis’ D-Terminal. Five minutes later he accessed the Digi-port that was installed on Davis’ computer, inputted the gate location that everyone had agreed on and pulled out the D3. In a dim flash of light, Takuya left Davis’ bedroom and found himself out in the open night air at the edge of the desert. A full moon lit up the digital night sky and provided enough light for him to see that Kari and Tai were already there with Joe, Yolei, Sora and their Digimon. Takuya wobbled unsteadily as he found his footing, but Kari rushed to his side and was quick to help support him. Sora, Joe, Tai and Yolei stared, shocked by Davis’ condition. Takuya no longer found the expression funny. Now he was just sick of feeling like an invalid. He’d been hoping that seeing these people would bring Davis’ presence back to consciousness, but he was disheartened to find that his cousin’s voice didn’t even utter a sound. The only way he knew that Davis was still with him was the tiny lift in his spirits and a new wave of energy that settled over the body, allowing him to stand on his – Davis’ – own two feet better.

“Davis,” Tai whispered in a pained tone as he and the other three rushed to Takuya’s side as well.

“You look like you should be in the hospital,” Joe said grimly as he took one of Davis’ wrists in his hand and felt its pulse.

“Funny,” Takuya chuckled, “your dad thought the same thing.”

“My dad?” Joe blinked, frowning.

Before either Takuya or Kari could explain there was a flash of light letting them know that someone else had arrived. It was Ken with Veemon and Wormmon.

“Davish!” Veemon cried, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

The blue Digimon rushed to Takuya’s side and clutched the left leg of the dark olive-green knee-length shorts. Takuya had almost forgotten that Davis’ wardrobe changed every time he came to the Digital World.

“Hey, buddy,” Takuya said trying to hide his unease. Would he be able to fool Veemon, the only one who knew Davis almost as well as he did?

“How are you feeling, Davis?” Ken asked as he approached the group.

“Tired,” Takuya laughed, “but that’s hardly new, is it?”

Ken gave a small smile, but a sad look entered his eyes. Kari even tightened her grip on the arm she was supporting. Gods, Davis’ body must have looked even worse then Takuya remembered when he’d looked in the mirror that morning. A few minutes later everyone else had arrived, all expressing concern for Davis’ deteriorating condition.

“I’m not sure if we should do this,” Joe finally said. “You look like you can barely stand, Davis. You need a good meal and some rest.”

Takuya sighed, a despairing laugh bubbling up from Davis’ lips.

“I’d eat if I could keep it down, but, as for resting, I’d rather face any living nightmare then those that my subconscious supplies me.”

Ken shot Takuya a look that he couldn’t decipher, making him wonder if he had said something that Davis wouldn’t have. The others looked more worried then anything else, though so Takuya didn’t dwell much on that thought.

“For being starved and sleep deprived, I feel fine,” Takuya laughed, trying to quell some of their worries.

To prove his point he managed to stand on his own without Kari’s support, but she and Ken hovered on either side of him in case he wavered again. After proving himself well enough to continue and pointing out that they were only wasting time the longer they stood debating about his condition, they all made their way through the desert to the ruins. Ken, Kari, TK and Veemon never left his side and for that he was both grateful and irritated. It was as if they were expecting him to collapse at any moment. Did he really look that helpless? What a stupid question. Of course he did. It didn’t help that the last time Davis had set foot in the ruins of Flame Terminal he’d lost himself in Takuya’s memories. So everyone was now watching him intently as if waiting for him to go and do something crazy. Of course now that Takuya was in control of Davis’ body there was no chance of that happening, but they didn’t know that. Hell, they didn’t even know who _he_ was. Takuya was just a name on a memorial headstone in Shibuya cemetery to these people. Wow, that was a rather depressing thought. Where was Davis’ voice when he needed to hear some Kanbara optimism?

The DigiDestined slowly but steadily made their way down into the ruins, pulling out flashlights as they descended underground and over to the cliff edge where the fire-wall had appeared before Davis the last time he’d been there. Takuya stood at the edge now, but there was no sudden rush of flames from below like before. He hadn’t expected the flaming wall to appear again anyways. Last time it was as if something had been released and now that the book was no longer in the ruins, there was no need for the protective wall of flame.

“Well, what do we do now?” TK asked, side glancing at Takuya.

“You found the book down below, right?” Takuya asked.

“Yes,” Tai nodded slowly. “Why?”

“Because I want to see where you found it,” Takuya lied. He knew where the book had been hidden. He’d put it there himself eight years ago. He just wanted a look around the ruins to see if he could find any clues as to what was going on with him, Davis, or Bokumon’s missing book.

Tai nodded and gestured for Matt to help him gather the climbing ropes for their next descent.

“How are you feeling?” Joe took the time to ask while holding a flashlight out for those preparing the ropes.

“Fine,” Takuya smiled.

“Are you sure?” Ken asked, sounding suspicious. In the light of Takuya’s flashlight, Veemon looked dubious as well.

“Other then the obvious reasons,” Takuya said gesturing to Davis’ body, “why wouldn’t I be?”

Ken merely raise an eyebrow while Veemon gaped at him.

“Are you serious?” TK frowned. “You wigged out in here on us twice, man.”

“Oh yeah,” Takuya laughed. Opps.

Kari sighed exasperatingly, but a small smile shone on her features. Others gave sighs of relief as well.

It was slow progress traveling even further underground in the dark with their limited light sources, but when they all made it to the bottom, Takuya couldn’t hold back a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold tunnel night air.

“Davis?” Kari said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

“Are you guys going to be asking me that all night?” Takuya laughed. “I told you, I’m fine…”

His voice trialed off as he looked around sadly with his flashlight. This place had once been full of life and now it was a rusted pile of scrap metal buried underneath a desert. He remembered the last few times he and his friends had spent in Flame Terminal when they were hiding Bokumon’s book. It had been dreary then when it was wrecked and devoid of all life. They’d thought that it couldn’t have looked worse, but somehow time had managed to prove them wrong. The beat up metal buildings that the terminal’s residents used to live in were completely rusted through and most of them had collapsed in on themselves. It only looked worse than it probably really was in the sharp relief caused by the shadows thrown about in the light of Takuya and his companion’s flashlights.

“We found the book in here, Davis,” Tai said gently, regaining Takuya’s attention.

He’d only been in it a couple of times, but Takuya recognized the building instantly. It had once been Bokumon’s house. Probably not the smartest place to hide Bokumon’s book, but anyone who could have known where Bokumon had lived in Flame Terminal had been dead by then. Takuya found that he could not bring himself to set foot inside the dwelling again after all the years that had passed by, so he waited in the doorway with the others as Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon entered, showing him where they’d found the book. He didn’t pay any attention though, because his eyes were raking over every rusted, moldy and dusty surface that flashlight beams touched in the only preserved dwelling left in Flame Terminal. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes so he blinked a couple of times before taking a shuddering breath and a couple of steps back, facing away from the house.

“Davis?”

Takuya didn’t recognize who’d spoken, but he really didn’t care. All he knew was that he needed to get away from Bokumon’s house before his emotions whirled beyond his already limited control over Davis’ body. He bolted.

“Davis!”

Again, Takuya ignored the voices. He was surprised that Davis’ body was still capable of running, but in its current condition it didn’t take long for someone like Ken to catch up to him. He suddenly skidded to a stop, catching Ken off guard in the dark. He flew past Takuya a couple of feet before stopping as well.

“Davis?” the raven-haired genius spoke softly as if afraid of startling him.

“Sorry,” Takuya laughed shakily, clutching his flashlight as Tai and the others caught up.

“What happened?” Tai demanded. “Are you alright, Davis?”

“Yeah,” Takuya sighed, voice still a little shaky from his overwhelmed emotions. “I just didn’t like the feel of that house. …Too many memories.”

The DigiDestined traded confused looks, but Takuya decided to ignore them again and cast the beam of his flashlight around as he tried to figure out what area of Flame Terminal he had brought them to. They were now outside of the small area where there had been homes and shops and in what had once been the industrious sector where the coal factories had been. If he remembered correctly…

Lost in thought and memories, Takuya began walking towards the collapsed and rusted buildings against the cliff wall’s surface. The others were quick to notice that he was on the move again and followed, many of them trading confused and fearful looks. Obviously they were afraid that Davis had lost his mind again.

“Davis, where are we going?” Cody suddenly demanded in his soft voice after they had been walking in silence for ten minutes and had left any sort of building structures behind.

“…It should be right around here,” Takuya mused to himself, not hearing Cody or realizing that he’d spoken out loud.

“What should be?” Ken asked with a sigh, not sure what to make of Davis’ suddenly odd(er) behavior.

But again, Takuya ignored them all before finally coming to a stop before an empty stretch of the cliff wall. He ran a gloved hand over the surface in front of him while shining his flashlight over the spot with the other.

“Davis, what are you doing?” Tai asked curiously, standing behind Takuya.

“Ha!” Takuya laughed, making them all jump, finally finding what he had apparently been looking for. He took a deep breath and blew away dirt and dust to reveal what was underneath. A symbol of some kind was etched into the wall.

“What is that?” Matt and TK wondered in unison as Izzi began to type away on his ever-present laptop.

“The Digimon Warrior’s symbol for Fire,” Takuya told them, no longer bothering to pretend he was Davis anymore. He was sure that they’d write off any non-Davis-ish behavior to be an effect brought on by him being in the ruins.

“And how do you know that?” Matt asked as Izzi’s typing suddenly stopped.

Again, Takuya continued to ignore them all as he took off the glove on his – Davis’ – right hand and pressed the palm against the symbol before him. The character flashed bright red for a moment before the cliff wall suddenly opened up, bathing them all in a warm crimson and gold glow. Inside the newly opened cliff face were two tall metal cylinders behind a large open flame set in the back of a large open chamber. Takuya recognized this space instantly. It was where he had been accepted by Agunimon’s spirit and became the DigiDestined Warrior of Flame. He turned off his now unnecessary flashlight, pocketed it, and began to walk into the space while everyone else stood outside, stunned by the sight before them. Takuya stopped in the center of the room, looking intently into the flame. No one but specially chosen fire wielders and the Warrior of Flame were meant to enter this chamber, but someone who wasn’t must have tried to follow him into the space because the fire grew larger and exploded. He heard their startled cries, calling Davis’ name as the flames surged around the space, and something began to take shape within the glowing embers. A large flaming humanoid machine dragon Digimon with golden-feathered wings filled the space before the DigiDestined, but Takuya felt none of the fear that the others were feeling. He was a little surprised to see the dragon, but even so, seeing this monster lifted his spirits immensely.

“Now here’s a familiar face,” Takuya whispered.

The Digimon roared fiercely as he towered over Takuya, agitated that it had failed to scare the scrawny and pathetic looking figure before him while the other humans cowered in fear outside it’s chamber.

“Davish!” Veemon cried, rushing into the chamber to stand by his human partner’s side.

“Stay where you are!” Takuya ordered, his voice somehow strong and heavy with authority that he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was _his_ voice.

Veemon skidded to a stop halfway between Takuya and the others, alarmed. That did not sound like Davis. That was not Davis’ voice. The flaming Digimon let out another roar and took a step out of the flames and towards Takuya, but the boy stood firm.

“Davis get out of there!” Tai hollered at him.

The dragon Digimon lowered its head to Takuya’s level, a growl rumbling in its chest.

“Hello, old friend,” Takuya whispered, stretching out a hand, but pulled it back when the Digimon snapped at him.

“Davis!” Kari screamed in fear.

“What is that thing?!” Matt bellowed.

“I don’t know,” Izzi’s voice cried, on the verge of panic. “My Digimon Analyzer doesn’t recognize it!”

“Quiet!” Takuya shouted, the silence following his exclamation deafening. Even the flames seemed to quiet their crackling as they settled down behind the now solid dragon Digimon that was now staring at him curiously. Takuya once again reached out his hand, slowly this time, towards the Digimon’s muzzle and could practically feel the people and partner Digimon behind him draw in apprehensive breaths while the dragon Digimon growled lowly in its throat. When Takuya had his hand fully outstretched it hovered a couple of inches above the dragon’s beak-like snout. His eyes never left the Digimon’s and endless seconds ticked by agonizingly slow for the waiting DigiDestined and their Digimon. Veemon wanted to get Davis out of there, but he didn’t dare move when his partner’s hand was so close to the monster’s mouth.

Finally the Dragon Digimon moved, slowly pressing it’s muzzle into Takuya’s waiting hand. Suddenly a blinding light flared up from within Davis’ left pocket. Startled, the Digimon reared back and roared angrily. Takuya looked down, shocked, at the light in his pocket and drew out his D-Tector. He’d forgotten that he’d put it there earlier that morning. The DigiDestined’s eyes locked on the device and gaped, wondering where it had come from. A second later the light emitting from the square screen gathered and hit the dragon Digimon right between the eyes. The Digimon let out another roar and the D-Tector’s light dimmed, vibrating in Takuya’s hand before going out and becoming dead once more. Takuya clutched the device in his hand before pocketing it again. It was deadly quiet as the still unknown Digimon narrowed it’s eyes at Takuya.

No one dared to move and hardly breathed, afraid of setting off the monstrous Digimon. Takuya remained still, never breaking his gaze from the Digimon’s. Something resembling recognition lit up within those burning red eyes and then the Digimon extended a clawed hand towards him. That sight jolted Veemon into action and he began to take a few steps forward.

“Don’t move, Veemon,” Takuya ordered softly, but clearly, freezing the blue Digimon in his tracks again.

The clawed hand slowly wrapped around Davis’ body, but Takuya felt no fear as it was lifted off the ground. He was brought face to face with the Digimon, feeling a familiar sense of déjà vu, only this time his role was reversed.

“… _Takuya_ ,” a deep rumbling voice echoed within his mind. “ _Is that really you_?”

“Hello again, old friend,” Takuya smiled. “It’s been years.”

The Digimon’s eyes widened, changing from crimson red to a clear crystal blue. A low rumble echoed around the space and Takuya was gently put back down.

“Everyone,” Takuya called out softly, “meet BurningGreymon, the Flame Beast.”

“ _Burning_ …Greymon?” Tai gasped, taking a brave step forward. When nothing happened, he continued slowly into the room until he was standing beside Veemon with Agumon at his heels. Kari made to follow her brother, but one step into the chamber made the fire flare up again. BurningGreymon’s eyes flashed red and he growled, wings rising and spreading out to fill the length of the chamber. Kari gasped and jumped back outside, Gatomon hissing from her shoulder as the fur on the back of the cat Digimon’s neck rose.

“It’s alright,” Takuya said soothingly, placing the still ungloved hand on one of BurningGreymon’s large claw-fingers that were about the size of his – Davis’ – leg. “They’re friends.”

BurningGreymon let out another low growl, but his eyes returned to crystal blue and he lowered his wings, almost wrapping them possessively around Takuya. Veemon notice this and narrowed his eyes. Davis was _his_ human partner, not this beast’s.

“ **No one else may enter** ,” BurningGreymon snarled in a ground-shaking rumble. “ **Only anointed wielders of Flame and the Warrior of Flame himself may enter. This is sacred ground.** ”

“Then why is Tai allowed?” Izzi couldn’t help but ask, curiosity getting the better of him.

Tai shot him a frantic please-tell-you-did-not-just-ask-that look.

“Are you trying to get me eaten, Izzi?” Tai hissed, but Takuya simply laughed.

“It’s because Tai’s the DigiDestined of Courage,” Takuya informed them. “The symbol for courage is a sun and the sun is a huge gaseous ball of flame.”

“ **So this must be the child who stole the ancient text while I slept** ,” BurningGreymon eyed Tai, making the poor teenager gulp. “ **I would have sensed it if anyone else had so much as breathed on the book when it was removed from its hiding place.** ”

“Sleeping on the job?” Takuya laughed, shocking the already frightened DigiDestined. “Is old age finally getting to you?”

BurningGreymon growled again, knocking Takuya to the side, but there was very little force behind the blow and a wing caught him as he stumbled back. Takuya let out a bark of laughter and ran his – Davis’ – fingers fondly through the wing’s feathers, feeling completely reenergized in the presence of someone that had once been a part of him. All feelings of illness fled Davis’ body and Takuya found that he could move within it almost naturally, as if it really were his own. This sight shocked those watching, especially poor Veemon who didn’t know what to make of the situation. Davis looked like he was feeling better than he had in a while and didn’t appear to be in any danger from BurningGreymon.

“ **When you’re over ninety-thousand Digi-years old, young one,** ” the dragon Digimon rumbled, amused, “ **and you’re stuck guarding a some dust covered book for a couple hundred uneventful years, see how well you can stay awake on guard duty.** ”

“Sorry, but I’m afraid I’ll never know that feeling,” Takuya laughed. “We humans have pathetically short life spans in comparison to yours.”

“ **Is that so** ,” the old Digimon mused. “ **That’s almost funny coming from you, young one**.”

Takuya simply grinned while the others stared on in confusion.

“ **Now what brings you here**?” BurningGreymon demanded. “ **I doubt you came to disturb me simply to chat**.”

Takuya sobered instantly. His happiness in being reunited with half of his Warrior Spirit pair had completely wiped his original intensions for this trip from his mind.

“…BurningGreymon, where is Agunimon?” Takuya asked softly, too low for the others to overhear.

The large beast spirit Digimon growled in irritation, making everyone flinch and wonder what Takuya had asked of the ancient Digimon.

“ _That fool took off after the book once we realized that it had been taken from Flame Terminal,_ ” BurningGreymon informed him.

“So he does have the book,” Takuya muttered under his breath. “Do you know where he’s take it?”

BurningGreymon snorted, his wings giving an irritated shake.

“ _No,_ ” he grumbled. “ _If I did, I’d hunt that idiot down and drag him back here where he belongs._ ”

“That won’t be necessary,” Takuya informed the beast spirit. “I plan on finding him myself. He’s got the book, which means that I need to meet with him.”

“ **That book should have been destroyed years ago!** ” BurningGreymon roared out loud.

“I know,” Takuya whispered, still speaking too low for anyone else to overhear his side of the conversation. “You’re right. I should have destroyed it eight years ago.”

“ **You humans are weak** ,” BurningGreymon snarled, eyes flashing red. “ **You can never simply do what must be done. You have to go and think about it first and allow your emotions to get in the way!** ”

Takuya bowed his – Davis’ – head.

‘ _Forgive me_ ,’ Takuya thought sadly.

BurningGreymon glared at the figure before him, seeing past the physical body and into the spirit; into Takuya’s very soul; the one that he’d been joined with for a couple of years. It shocked him to see what was left of it now.

“ **When did you loose your flame, young one**?” he asked softly in his low rumbling overtones, lifting Takuya’s – Davis’ – face up with one long claw. “ _This is not the boy I once possessed all those years ago. Where is the youngling who charged into battle with such reckless courage that it made me proud to be one of his guardian spirits? Where is the boy who gave his life to save his friends and family?_ ”

Tears spilled unbidden from Takuya’s eyes, and the tiredness began to return. Seeing this, BurningGreymon wrapped his wings around the frail human body.

“ **So broken inside** ,” he mused. “ **You humans are incredibly fragile creatures indeed. It takes very little to bring you down.** ”

“Davis?” Tai’s voice called out hesitantly, making Takuya jolt within BurningGreymon’s light embrace.

“ _Who is this Davis?_ ” BurningGreymon wondered.

‘ _It is the name of this body’s true owner_ ,’ Takuya mentally replied. ‘ _They know nothing about me. I don’t know how, but I somehow gained control of this body and now I can’t hear Davis’ voice anymore…_ ’

“ **Indeed** ,” BurningGreymon sighed, continuing his previous thought out loud. “ **It is the littlest and simplest of things that you humans dwell on that cause you to break.** ”

The beast spirit Digimon withdrew his wings from around Takuya and stared deep into his eyes.

“ **Know that I am always with you, young one** ,” he stated, gently tapping Takuya’s – Davis’ – forehead with his index finger-claw. The flame behind them surged to life once more and Takuya immediately felt warmth flood through Davis’ body, and the presence of its true resident stir.

“ _Be warned, young one,_ ” BurningGreymon’s voice entered his mind once more. “ _This is not a permanent fix. You must regain your flame and rediscover who you really are if you truly wish to save this Davis child. I have merely bought you some time to do so. In the meantime, while you are figuring that out, find Agunimon and then return here with the book so that together you and I can finally destroy it._ ”

Takuya nodded.

“Farewell for now,” he smiled sadly. “Old Friend.”

BurningGreymon nodded back and with a mighty flap of his wings, the air sent Takuya stumbling back into Tai, Agumon and Veemon, and together the four were blown out of the chamber’s opening. Once they were out, the cliffside sealed itself once again, leaving them in complete darkness. Everyone quickly turned their flashlights back on. Takuya groaned as Tai helped him back up.

“…Who are you?” Ken suddenly demanded, glaring at Takuya.

“What are you talking about Ken?” Tai and many others echoed. “It’s-!”

“He’sh not Davish,” Veemon said softly. “In the chamber hish voish (voice) sounded different for a little bit.”

“He knows things that Davis couldn’t have known,” Izzi stated logically. “Especially about BurningGreymon. They somehow knew each other, and Davis has never met an ancient Digimon before.”

Takuya paused, his hand touching the cliff face.

“I’ll ask you again… Who are you?” Ken demanded softly.

“… I am a ghost of the past that has yet to fade away,” Takuya said in reply.

“A ghost?” Yolei frowned.

“Of sorts,” Takuya chuckled.

“If you’re not Davish, then where ish he?” Veemon demanded.

“He never left,” Takuya sighed. “I’m just… borrowing his body for the moment.”

It got really quiet then, everyone staring at him. He shrugged and lifted his – Davis’ – hands and clasped them behind the head, as was his habit.

“How long have we been talking to you and not Davis?” Kari asked.

Takuya stared at her for a moment and cocked his – Davis’ – head to the side in silent contemplation. Should he tell her the truth?

“ _…I wouldn’t_ ,” a voice whispered inside his mind, bringing a smile to Takuya’s – Davis’ – face that confused the DigiDestined before him. “ _Not yet at least._ ”

‘ _Welcome back Davis._ ’

“Not long,” Takuya shrugged, cryptically answering Kari’s question without really lying.

“You never said who you were,” Izzi pointed out.

“Indeed,” Ken frowned.

“You’re both smart,” Takuya smiled. “Who do you think I am?”

Izzi and Ken shared a look, making Takuya chuckle.

“ _Hey_ ,” Davis scolded, his presence strengthening every minute.

Takuya snickered shaking his – Davis’ – head.

“Alright, I’ll behave,” he sighed.

“What?” Kari asked.

“Nothing,” Takuya smiled, returning his attention to Ken and Izzi. “Here, I’ll give you a hint: the chamber that Tai, Agumon, Veemon and I were just in.”

“What about it?” Tai blinked.

“That’s our hint, Tai,” Izzi frowned.

Takuya grinned, reclining against the cliff face.

“ _You’re enjoying this a little too much_ ,” Davis growled.

“Yup!” Takuya smiled.

Everyone was looking at him oddly, making his grin widen.

“Are you alright?” Yolei asked nervously.

“Oh, I’m just peachy,” Takuya snickered. “I’m just having a rather amusing internal conversation with Davis. He thinks that I’m enjoying this too much.”

“ _Well you are_ ,” Davis sighed.

Ken frowned, but Izzi looked fascinated.

“He’s communicating with you?” the red-haired genius asked.

“I have control over his body,” Takuya pointed out. “Not his mind.”

“Putting that aside,” Ken sighed, “we’re getting off track.”

“We are,” Takuya nodded, smiling at full blast again, earning him another sigh from Davis. Why hadn’t he done this earlier? It was so much fun!

“ _If there were a way for me to kick your ass right now, I’d do it_ ,” Davis growled.

Takuya snickered. No one paid him too much attention this time now that they knew that he was talking with Davis, but that didn’t stop them from staring curiously at him.

“So the chamber is our clue?” Izzi asked to clarify.

Takuya nodded.

Izzi and Ken shared another look again before looking around at the other DigiDestined.

“BurningGreymon said that only certain wielders of fire and the Warrior of Flame could enter the chamber,” Ken mused, glancing at Takuya who nodded.

“Well we found out that Tai was able to enter because he was the DigiDestined of Courage, and that apparently makes him an “anointed wielder of flame,”” Izzi muttered, “so you must also be a “wielder of flame.””

“I was,” Takuya nodded.

“How does that tell us who you are?” Cody frowned. “I can’t imagine that the number of fire users are small and there is no way of knowing who out of all those users have the ability to enter that chamber.”

“True, but…?” Takuya nodded, still grinning while making the continuing motion with his hand.

Ken and Izzi shared another look when a spark of realization hit them both, making Takuya’s smile widen even more (if that is even possible).

“You’re right Cody,” Izzi said, looking at Takuya. “Being a fire wielder is too broad of a category to narrow it down to one individual. …But the title of the Warrior of Flame isn’t.”

Everyone started at Takuya in awe.

“So you were once a powerful Digimon?” TK asked.

“Is that your final answer?” Takuya snorted.

“Are you the Warrior of Flame or not?” Matt asked, frowning.

“I was,” Takuya sighed. “But seriously! Think! If I were the ghost of a powerful Digimon, as TK so eloquently put it, why would I choose to reside inside a human body when Agumon would have been the ideal bodily host, since he is a descendant of AncientGreymon like BurningGreymon?”

That seemed to throw most of them off, but Ken nodded.

“Makes sense, but that could only mean…!”

Ken’s eyes widened, an awed expression on his face.

“Yes?” Takuya pressed, his smile beaming brightly again.

“What Ken?” Tai and everyone else demanded.

“He’s human,” Izzi finished for Ken, also looking amazed.

“ _Enough messing with them_ ,” Davis growled. “ _They’ve figured it out. Now wrap this up. I’d like to have my body back and return home before Jun wakes up._ ”

“Alright,” Takuya sighed. “Yes, I am human, but not just any human. I was a DigiDestined like all of you. The very first, in fact …technically. I was the first to gain my Digimon Spirit at any rate.”

Everyone’s attention was fixed on him now, shock on all of their faces.

“Does that mean that BurningGreymon was your partner?” Veemon asked.

“In a sense,” Takuya smiled sadly. “We fought together at any rate. Things were a little different in my days as a DigiDestined. There weren’t nearly as many of us back then as there are now.”

“How many DigiDestined were there?” Tai asked.

“There were five of us at first, but a sixth joined us later on,” Takuya smiled fondly before a dark heavy cloud seemed to descend upon his – Davis’ – features. “…But like all good things, it all came to an end before any others could join us.”

“What happened?” Matt asked.

“You mean, how did I die and become a spook?” Takuya laughed bitterly.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Matt said softly.

“No worries,” Takuya smiled sadly. “These ruins used to be a thriving Digimon Terminal. It’s where I took my first steps into the Digital World. Where I met my first Digimon. Where I fought my first Digimon. Where I became the DigiDestined Warrior of Fire. Where my team of DigiDestined started and ended our adventures. …This is where I hid the book against BurningGreymon’s wishes… Where we prepared for our final stand against the Digital World’s greatest enemy ever …and essentially where it all ended. …This terminal is nothing but ruins now as the result of our final struggles and the thousands of Digital years that have come to pass since then.”

“Are the others dead as well?” Sora asked gently. “The other original DigiDestined, I mean.”

“No,” Takuya smiled. “They are very much alive. In spite of it being thousands of years in this world, in the human world this happen not too long ago. …In fact, if I were still alive to this day, I would be… twenty I think? …Yeah, I think that’s right. I was twelve when I died.”

Izzi gasped. “But that would mean that-!”

“I died eight years ago,” Takuya said grimly. “…On the same day the Shibuya train station collapsed and killed hundreds of innocent people…”

A single tear rolled down Davis’ cheek. Takuya wasn’t sure if it was his emotions that had produced the tear, or if it was Davis’, but that mattered little. Everything was still and quiet for a few minutes before Davis’ voice echoed in Takuya’s mind.

“ _…What happened_?”

Takuya sighed, sliding down the cliff face until he was sitting down and ran the ungloved hand over his – Davis’ – face.

“I’m sorry Davis,” he whispered. “It’s all my fault.”

He felt shock flood Davis’ body, and heard a few intakes of breath in front of him from the DigiDestined.

“…Remember what BurningGreymon said about how the book he was guarding should have been destroyed?” He started, “…Well I should have destroyed it when I had the chance eight years ago… but I got sentimental. It had belonged to a dear friend, who’d written in its blank pages about all of our adventures since becoming DigiDestined, so my friends and I hid it here in Flame Terminal.”

Takuya paused. Here came the hard part.

“…Soon after it was hidden, I led the DigiDestined into the toughest battle we’d ever fought. We tried to hold the enemy in the Digital World, but he was too strong and made it to the connecting line between the Digital and Human worlds… a Trailmon terminal that had resided directly below Shibuya Train Station. …Again we tried to hold him, but one of his attacks hit the high ceiling and caused tremors to shake the human world above. We doubled our efforts and in the end it came down to a major decision on my part. The spirit of AncientGreymon told me that we had two options …We could sacrifice our lives to stop and destroy the enemy once and for all… or we could give up our powers as the Warrior DigiDestined and open a dimensional gate to seal the enemy away in another world. …As you can imagine, I chose the later and ordered the others to give the DigiDestined Warrior of Light and I their powers so that we could open the dimensional gate. It worked at first, but of course the enemy was not going to vanish willingly. He let out one final blast of power that caused the Trailmon terminal we were fighting in to disintegrate and severe the connection between the Human and Digital worlds. We managed to return to the human world back in Shibuya station… but by then it was already too late. That final blast that had destroyed the connection between both worlds had compromised half of the train station’s support structure. …All of our parents were at the station that day too. …In exchange for preserving the lives of my five friends… I had chosen the option that ended up killing hundreds of innocent people… my friend’s parents… my family…”

Tears were falling freely down Davis’ face now as he continued and the others listened to his story with a growing sense of horror and pity.

“All these people were dying because of a decision that I had made and could never take back. …So I did the only thing I could think of at the time. If I could save just one person… if I could protect just one life from the disaster I’d unwittingly chosen to inflict on these people, maybe that would be enough to make up for my choice. At least I would have tried. I couldn’t save them all, but I could at least save one.”

Takuya smiled sadly.

“And I did. I managed to save not one life, but two… in exchange for my own.”

Takuya closed his – Davis’ – eyes and allowed himself to fade back into Davis’ subconscious once more…

~*~*~*~*~*~

How will Davis take this new revelation? Will his feelings towards his cousin change? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	9. Troubled Friends and Worried Parents

Davis gasped as he regained control of his body; his own tears now mingling with the ones that Takuya had shed.

“…Are you alright?” he heard Tai ask him.

“…Not really,” Davis panted. “…No. How could I be after hearing that I lost most of my family because of an evil Digimon?”

“Davish?!” Veemon cried, recognizing the change in personality and rushed to his side. “Ish it you? You’re back?!”

“…Yeah,” Davis mumbled, burying his face in his arms that now rested on his raised knees. “I’m back…”

Everyone came rushing forward, but Tai, Joe and Ken held them back so that they didn’t crowd Davis too much.

“Davis?” Ken said softly. “Is he gone? Is the DigiDestined Warrior of Fire gone?

“…Yes,” Davis sighed. “He’s gone.”

He might as well have been. Davis could still sense Takuya’s presence, but it was withdrawn and buried deep within his subconscious, not uttering a sound.

“…Jun and I were the ones he saved.”

“What?” Ken blinked, not hearing him clearly.

“The ones that… the Warrior of Flame,” Davis said slowly, careful not to say Takuya’s name, “saved that day the Shibuya train station collapsed. Jun and I were the two he saved.”

A collective gasp went up into the air.

“That would explain why he choose to speak through you,” Izzi mused.

“ _You have no idea, Izzi_ ,” Davis thought bitterly, Takuya’s presence cringing.

“ _I am_ so _sorry, Davis…_ ” Takuya’s voice whispered.

“…Do you want to talk about it?” Tai asked softly.

Davis raised his head from his arms and stared at the older leader of the DigiDestined.

“…No,” Davis sighed, running a hand over his face and through his hair. “Not yet anyways. I’m still trying to process what he said.”

Tai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll be there to listen whenever you are ready to talk,” he said, “but for now lets get you home.”

Davis nodded mutely, accepting Tai’s outstretched hand as he was helped back onto his feet. It was a long and draining trip back up to the surface for Davis. Any strength that BurningGreymon had given him before was now utterly spent. As Izzi was setting up the portal, Joe offered to go back with Davis, and Veemon was practically demanding that he go home with him, but he turned both of them down, stating that there was a strong chance that Jun would catch both of them. They’d spent more time in the Digital World than they’d intended to, and she’d be waking up soon. When Izzi was done, Davis held out his D3 and went home by himself. It was a little after 4:00 in the morning when he reluctantly pulled himself into bed and uneasily succumbed to sleep.

 

A couple hours earlier in Shibuya, Koji jolted up into a sitting position in the queen-sized bed that he shared with his brother.

“Koji?” Koichi muttered rolling onto his side to look up at his twin. “What’s wrong?”

Koji was panting slightly and when he didn’t immediately respond, Koichi became concerned and sat up as well, resting a hand on Koji’s quivering shoulder.

“Koji?” Koichi whispered.

Koji let out a sigh and leaned against his twin.

“…Bad dream,” he muttered, rubbing his tired eyes with the heel of him palm.

Koichi removed his hand from Koji’s shoulder, wrapping the arm around his younger twin instead.

“…Was it about Takuya again?” he whispered.

Koji nodded, another sigh escaping him as he leaned even further against Koichi who automatically tightened his hold. It was silent as both of them sat like that for a moment longer, but something eventually caught Koji’s eye. He carefully pulled himself out of Koichi’s comforting embrace and crawled out of their bed over to his desk where a dim light was shining from within the top drawer.

“Koji?” Koichi called out softly to him, scooting to the edge of the bed to get a better view to see what his brother was doing.

Koji glanced over at him for a moment before opening the drawer; a bright light blinded both boys. Koichi tumbled out of bed and onto the floor in shock and Koji brought up both of his arms to shield his eyes. The light dimmed to a soft glow, allowing both boys to recover.

“Oww,” Koichi groaned from his huddled position on the floor.

“Are you alright?” Koji panted from where he was standing, his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Yeah,” Koichi sighed, wincing slightly as he stood up, rubbing his head. “What _was_ that?”

Koji wordlessly reached into his now opened desk drawer and pulled out something he hadn’t held in a long time. His D-Tector. The screen that had remained dark and inactive for eight years was now glowing brightly in the darkness of their bedroom. Both twins stared at the device for a moment before Koichi dived under their bed and pulled out a dust-covered box. He opened it quickly and pulled out his own D-Tector. Its screen was lit up as well. The twins looked up at each other in alarm when both devices emitted a soft high-pitched beep before the tiny square screens projected a symbol that nearly made their hearts stop. Takuya’s Warrior of Flame character blazed brightly for a minute before fading with the light from the screens returning their bedroom to darkness once more. All was quiet for a long time before both of their cell phones went off. They dived for their phones before the ringtones could wake the small apartment’s other two occupants in the room across the hall. Both boys were sure that the couple that had been taking care of them as their parental guardians over the last seven years wouldn’t appreciate the late night calls.

“Hello?” both twins answered at the same time breathlessly.

“Koji?” “Koichi?” came soft excited exclamations on the other end of their phones.

“Zoe?” “JP?” the twins blinked.

“Did your D-Tectors light up just now?” Zoe demanded on the other end of Koji’s phone.

“Yes,” Koji sighed, but a beep from Koichi’s phone alerted him that his twin had another incoming call.

“JP, could you call on the house phone?” Koichi asked. “I think Tommy’s trying to call me.”

“Yeah,” the oldest Warrior confirmed before quickly hanging up.

Koji dashed out of their bedroom door to get the main phone in the hall before it could ring more than once while Koichi took his second call.

“Koichi?” Tommy’s excited voice chirped.

“Are you calling about our D-Tector’s?” Koichi asked, getting straight to the point.

“So it happened with you guys too?” Tommy asked sounding excited. “You saw Takuya’s symbol too?!”

“Let’s put our phones on speaker,” Koji suggested to his twin when he reentered their bedroom with his cell phone in one hand and the house phone in the other. The twins set all three phones on the floor after putting them all on speaker. Koji locked their bedroom door and joined his brother on the floor. The five friends spent the next couple of hours discussing the various reasons why their D-Tectors could have come back to life after deactivating eight years ago, and why Takuya’s fire character had appeared. Nothing came to mind though and it didn’t appear that their D-Tectors were working again even after they’d lit up. Just what was going on? They hadn’t realized how long they’d been talking until Koji’s cell phone went off again.

“Sorry Zoe, I’m going to have to put you on hold for a moment,” Koji sighed before taking his phone off speaker and answering. “…Hello?”

“Oh!” came a gasp from the other end. “I didn’t expect you to be awake. I thought I’d get your answering machine.”

Koji frowned, trying to recognize the familiar voice on the other end. A quick glance at the digital clock on his desk told him that it was a few minutes after 5:00.

“Who is this?” he asked.

“It’s Jun. Jun Motomiya.”

Koji slapped his forehead. Of course it was Jun! He’d only heard her voice a thousand times back in the day before… before the accident eight years ago. …Before Takuya had died. And hadn’t he seen her only a couple of weeks ago at the cemetery? Goes to show you what happens when you’ve seen someone who was once a close friend only once in over the course of a year.

“Koji?”

“Ah!” Koji started, frowning at Koichi who was trying to suppress his laughter. “Sorry. What’s up, Jun?”

“I’m sorry for calling so early. I’m not even sure why I even called but… It’s Davis,” she whispered.

The way she said it sent a cold wave of fear through Koji, but he couldn’t understand why.

“…What’s wrong, Jun?” his voice wavered, unable to hide his growing fear. Koichi stopped laughing in an instant, immediately rushing over to Koji’s side to listen in on the call.

“…He’s sick, Koji,” Jun’s voice wavered on the other end. “Really sick. …He hasn’t been sleeping much and he hardly eats anymore. …According to the doctor he’s going to need hospitalization at this rate.”

Koji and Koichi traded fearful looks. Davis had been like a second little brother to Takuya when he had been alive, so much so that Takuya had given up his own life in order to save Davis and Jun when he’d failed to save Shinya. After Takuya had died, the Warrior DigiDestined had felt that it was their duty to look after Davis in his stead. As Davis grew up, they’d seen many familiar traits and characteristics in the younger Kanbara boy that Takuya had once possessed. It was almost like having Takuya back. It had been a sad day when Davis and Jun had moved with their new adoptive parents to Odaiba six years ago and it had really hurt them when Davis started canceling and backing out of all their plans to see him over the last year. If Davis died… it would be like loosing Takuya all over again.

“…Koichi and I’ll come by after school, Jun,” Koji promised. “We’ll bring Zoe, Tommy, and JP as well. I’m sure they’ll come.”

“Thank you,” he heard Jun’s tearful reply. “Thank you, Koji. I’ve been so scared, I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Hearing how hopeless Jun sounded made Koji’s heart ache. Just how bad was Davis’ condition? Koichi gently pulled the phone out of Koji’s numb fingers and held it up to his own ear.

“Jun? It’s Koichi,” the older twin said softly. “When did this all start?”

“About a week ago,” Jun sniffed. “Maybe a little longer, but I started to really notice a week ago. He’s been having nightmares about what happened when Shibuya Station collapsed and they’ve been getting worse and worse…”

Koichi nodded even though he knew that Jun couldn’t see the action.

“I see. We’ll be over as soon as we can Jun.”

“Thank you,” Jun whispered again. “…I gotta go. I’ll see you all later.”

“Bye, Jun,” Koichi said softly, hanging up and handing the phone back to a numb looking Koji.

“…What’s going on you guys?” Tommy’s voice came from Koichi’s cell phone that still lay on the floor.

Koichi cast Koji a worried glance, but Tommy’s question seemed to snap Koji back out of his thoughts. He quickly took Zoe off hold and back on speakerphone as he wordlessly set it back down next to the other two.

“That was Jun, you guys,” Koji informed the other three. “Apparently Davis is really sick. Koichi and I promised her that we’d all come by after school today.”

It was silent for a second before all three phones’ speakers nearly blew out.

“OF COURSE WE’RE GOING!” Zoe’s voice screeched. “OH MY GOD! IS HE OK?!”

“ARE WE GOING TO SKIP CLASS?” JP asked. “HOW SOON ARE WE LEAVING?”

“I HOPE THAT HE’S ALRIGHT!” Tommy cried. “I’LL HAVE YUTAKA MAKE THOSE ROLLS THAT DAVIS LOVES SO MUCH BEFORE HE LEAVES FOR WORK THIS AFTERNOON!”

“I’m sure that Davis would love that, Tommy,” Koichi smiled. “But don’t have your brother go through the trouble. …Apparently Davis hasn’t been eating much. Like Koji said, he’s really sick.”

Silence descended once more upon the group, but they quickly resumed the conversation and made plans for visiting Davis and continued to do so until they all had to get ready for school.

 

Back at the Motomiya residence in Odaiba, Jun had just gotten off the phone with her distraught mother. She’d finally called her Mom and Dad to inform them of Davis’ deteriorating condition. Jun groaned as she replayed the call in her mind. Mel Motomiya had nearly gone into hysterics at the news, so Dan had to take the phone from her. While Jun informed her father what was going on with Davis, she could hear the sounds of her mom already packing. They were going to get on the first available flight out of Okinawa. The only good thing to come out of the call was learning that Grandpa Saka was feeling better and finally on the mend.

Jun let out a loud sigh as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She then began to think about the call she’d made before calling her parents. She didn’t know what made her dial that number, but for some reason she’d felt the need to call Koji. Maybe it was because she’d been worried about what Dr. Kido had said about Davis’ condition yesterday. It had unnerved her to hear that her brother would need psychiatric help because of his haunting dreams. Davis wouldn’t tell her what happened in his nightmares, but she was convinced that Takuya’s death as well as Shinya’s played a major factor. Davis had looked up to Takuya like on would an older brother and whenever their families had gotten together, the two of them were nearly inseparable until the accident in Shibuya claimed Takuya’s life. If Davis was suffering because of overwhelming feelings that he felt he couldn’t share with her, then maybe Koji, Takuya’s best and closest friend, would be able to help him. At least that’s what Jun hoped.

In recent years Koji and the others began to look the same as they had back before the accident. Jun didn’t know why, nor did she completely understand how it could have happened, but she knew that Koji and the others should have been older than her, yet for some reason after the accident they’d… shrunk. That was all that her eight-year-old mind had been able to come up with to explain what had happened back then. She’d known who they were when they’d found each other at the orphanage, but she couldn’t understand how they’d… shrunk to kids Davis’ age. Kids that should have been four-five years older than her were now three-four years younger. Poor Tommy had been reduced to a nearly helpless two-year old!

Jun sighed, shaking her mind free of the impossible yet unmistakably true thoughts that were whirling around inside her mind and headed down the hall to get dressed for school. She peeked into Davis’ bedroom, relieved that he was fast asleep for once without the signs of a nightmare. She quietly backed out of the room and gathered her things for school. Because Davis was still asleep when she was ready to go she wrote him a quick note before leaving.

 

Davis was still asleep when Dr. Kido came by around 11:00 with Joe. The Doctor had been given permission to bring his son along from Jun when she had stopped by on her way to school. Apparently Davis had informed some of his friends the other day about his condition, so the older sister didn’t see the harm in letting Joe know as well since he too was a friend of Davis’. So here Dr. Kido was informing his youngest son about Davis’ condition. Jun and Dr. Kido didn’t know that Joe already knew about Davis, but he had become increasingly concerned about his younger friend’s condition now that he was hearing it from his father. It was one thing to learn the edited version from the patient, but it became a whole other thing altogether when he heard the professional opinion.

“Davis?” Doctor Kido called out as he used the spare key that Jun had given him to enter the apartment.

He was concerned when he didn’t receive any reply so he and Joe stepped further into the front entry.

“Davis?” Joe called out a little louder, but didn’t receive an answer either. “…Perhaps he’s still in bed?”

Dr. Kido nodded slowly as he slipped off his shoes and walked down the hallway with Joe right behind him. The doctor carefully opened doors until he found Davis’ room. Davis was curled up on his side clutching his head and whimpering. Dr. Kido knelt beside the boy and gently tried to rouse him, but Davis seemed to curl in on himself even more.

“…Davis?” Joe called out hesitantly, resting a hand on Davis’ shoulder.

Davis whimpered again softly before gasping and jolting into a sitting position still clutching his head.

“Davis?” Dr. Kido said softly, trying not to startle the distressed preteen.

Davis jerked back from him, eyes wide with fear and anxiety as they darted between Dr. Kido and Joe. They finally settled on Joe and recognition seemed to spark within those wide brown orbs.

“…Joe?” Davis whispered, his body shaking.

“Yes,” Joe nodded slowly. “It’s me. I’m here, Davis.”

Davis looked lost for a moment before his hands slowly lowered from his head to settle limply in his lap.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Kido asked him softly.

Davis stared at the doctor uncomprehendingly for a moment before raising a trembling hand up in front of his face.

“…Numb,” he answered in a subdued tone, staring at the quivering hand. “…I don’t really feel anything.”

After sharing a look, Dr. Kido and Joe proceeded to help Davis get out of bed, ready for the day, and checked his condition. Davis was still in pretty bad shape, but he appeared to have gotten a few hours of much needed sleep and even ate some toast that Joe prepared. Dr. Kido saw this as an improvement from his two previous visits, but the boy was still in an incredibly weak condition and looked utterly spent. The boy’s mental state also concerned him since he’d woken up so disoriented that it had taken a few good minutes for Davis to remember who Dr. Kido was even after he recognized Joe. Of course this was the first time that Dr Kido had experienced Davis waking up, but Jun hadn’t mentioned Davis having any kind of temporary memory loss when he woke up. In the end Dr. Kido had to leave for work, so he left Joe with Davis a little before 11:45.

“Don’t you have classes today Joe?” Davis asked from his position on the couch.

Joe smiled and shook his head.

“I had a few morning classes, but I’m done for the day,” he answered.

Davis nodded when the phone rang.

“I’ve got it,” Joe assured him gently before getting up and taking the cordless phone off the cradle. He saw the caller ID and handed it to Davis who gave him a curious look before seeing the ID for himself. It was Davis’ mom. No wonder Joe was having him answer instead. His mom would have freaked if a stranger had answered the home phone.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Davis!” came Mel Motomiya’s hysterical voice on the other end. Davis actually had to hold the receiver away from his ear. “How are you?! Jun called us this morning. Are you alright?! We’re getting ready to board our flight. We should be home this evening.”

“I’m… alright Mom,” Davis sighed. “Jun’s been great and I’ve had friends come check up on me. You don’t need to worry so much.”

He heard a gust of static on the other end and could only imagine too well that she was giving a large sigh of relief.

“What did the doctor say?” she demanded.

“Ah…” Davis glanced up helplessly at Joe, who gestured for Davis to give him the phone. “Why don’t you ask his son?”

“What?”

Davis then handed the phone to Joe who quickly introduced himself and began to explain the situation gently to the worried mother. Davis had to admit that Joe sounded very professional and even seemed to convince the woman on the other end that Davis was showing some signs of improvement. A couple minutes later Joe handed the phone back to Davis in time for him to wish his parents a safe flight.

“I love you, sweetie,” Mel Motomiya sighed into the phone.

“I love you too, Mom,” Davis said softly. “I’ll see you and Dad when you get home.”

“We’ll be home soon,” she promised. “Now get some rest!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Davis smiled. “Bye, Mom.”

“Bye, Davis.”

Davis hung up the phone and handed it back to Joe who set it down on the coffee table in front of him in case they got any more calls. Davis was very grateful to Joe as the young doctor-to-be discreetly helped him over the next few hours without making him feel like he was imposing on the older boy. They watched some TV, played a couple hands of cards, and simply talked about current events since Davis had missed a lot over the past week. Joe ended up staying even longer than he had originally intended when Jun came home sometime after 3:00 with Tai, Matt, Izzi, and Sora in tow. Apparently the quartet had been adamant about seeing Davis and had followed her home, telling her that they’d heard about Davis’ condition from TK, Kari, and Ken and wouldn’t leave her alone unless she allowed them to see her brother.

Not even fifteen minutes later, TK, Kari, Cody, Ken and Yolei came by with Davis’ missed schoolwork and demanded to be let in as well. Resigned to her fate as a hostess, Jun let them all in and set to work in the kitchen to prepare refreshments. Thankfully Sora, Yolei and Kari were gracious enough to lend her a hand. The living room was a little cramped, but everyone was comfortable when unneeded furniture was pushed against the walls to allow for more space. Much to Jun’s relief, however, instead of bombarding Davis with questions and worrying silly over him, the large gathering of dedicated friends kept the conversation light and did pretty much what Joe had been doing during his stay: catching Davis up on events that he’d missed. Tai and Ken regaled him with retellings of what went on during their soccer practices, Matt informed him on what was going on with his band, Sora, Yolei, and Kari talked about the plans they were making for a shopping trip over the weekend, Cody informed him how his kendo lessons with his grandfather were going, Izzi was going on and on about some new software program he and Ken were working on together, and TK talked about the basketball game he had on Tuesday with back up commentary from Tai, Matt, Sora and Kari. Izzi later pulled out his laptop and they Skyped Mimi in so that the whole gang was present.

By the time 4:30 rolled around and things were just starting to quiet down, the doorbell rang.

“Who could that be?” Kari asked, looking around, seeing everyone accounted for (whether in person or in spirit since Mimi was living in a whole other country). Davis also looked curious.

“Thank goodness,” Jun sighed, jumping up from her position on the couch beside Davis. “For a moment I thought they’d gotten lost or something.”

“Who?” Davis asked, but Jun simply smiled and rushed to the door.

A couple seconds later four boys and another girl entered the living room behind Jun. Things were quiet for a moment as the newcomers took in Davis’ condition and the ten other guests in the apartment. Davis stared back at them shocked, but with feelings of complete and utter happiness. Even Takuya, who had resolutely sealed himself away in Davis’ subconscious ever since Davis had reclaimed control over his body, let out a cry of happiness at seeing his old friends. Suddenly the blond girl couldn’t help herself and dashed across the room and flung her arms around Davis’ neck, alarming those who were already present and didn’t know about Zoe’s overwhelming tendency to overreact.

“Davis!” she cried. “You look awful! What on _earth_ have you been doing?!”

She pulled back and looked at him sternly.

“Easy, Z!” JP laughed. “Strangle him, why don’t ya!”

“Jun you liar,” Koichi snickered. “On the phone you made it sound as if he were on his death bed.”

“What?!” Davis cried, pushing a smothering Zoe back for a moment. “Jun!”

“Well it’s not like you ever call us yourself anymore!” Zoe admonished. “How else are we supposed to know how you’re doing? Every time we call, you’re always out!”

“In my defense, I only called Koji,” Jun smiled, unrepentant.

“Who obviously told everyone else,” Davis scowled.

“He didn’t tell me,” Koichi grinned wickedly. “I eavesdropped.”

“You’re the only one I know, Koichi, who would ever admit to something like that,” Davis laughed as his friend took a mocking bow.

“With pride,” Koichi nodded.

“That’s not a thing to be proud of,” Koji grumbled, earning laughs from everyone in the room.

Zoe had released Davis from her grasp and now sat contently beside him in Jun’s previous spot. Koji decided to sit on the arm of the couch next to Davis, Koichi and Tommy sat down on the floor at Davis’ feet and JP and Jun positioned themselves on either side behind Davis, leaning over on the back of the couch.

“So are we going to be introduced to your friends here or do we have to start assigning names to everyone? I recognize a few of them from the cemetery a couple weeks ago,” Koji scowled, eyeing TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei in particular who had the decency to look ashamed.

Davis laughed off the coldly spoken words and quickly introduced everyone.

“So you’re all Davis’ friends from Shibuya?” Kari asked politely.

“Yup!” Tommy grinned.

“We’re all child survivors who lost our families in the Shibuya train station accident,” JP explained, going with the story that the seven of them had agreed upon all those years ago. “We were sent to the same orphanage. The seven of us really bonded during that time.”

“Orphanage?!” came the collective gasp.

“I guess I never told you guys that Jun and I are adopted,” Davis sighed. “Our birth parents died in the accident along with our aunt and uncle and our two cousins. …You all saw their headstones at the memorial cemetery the day you followed me afterschool.”

Davis’ Odaiba friends exchanged quick looks at this shocking revelation.

“How horrible,” Mimi gasped via Skype.

“How old were you all?” Sora asked gently.

“Tommy was two,” Jun spoke up. “Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and Davis were four, JP was five, and I was eight.”

Sad glances passed between the seven, but there was happiness in their gazes as well at all the happy memories that had followed the accident.

“You all lost your families?” Ken asked softly.

“Yeah,” Koji sighed. “Davis and Jun and Koichi and I still had each other, but we found out a few months later in the orphanage that Tommy’s older brother, Yutaka, had been one of the lucky few that had been found alive in the wreckage and hospitalized. When Yutaka got better and found out that Tommy was alive too, he successfully filed for guardianship rights since he was eighteen and a blood relation. That made Tommy the first of us to leave the orphanage after we’d been there for six months.”

“What about Zoe and JP?” Kari asked.

“We were only children, so we lost our entire family that day…” JP sighed.

“But we formed new ones!” Zoe stated happily, wrapping an arm around Davis who smiled at the touch. “The seven of us have been as thick as thieves for the last eight years!”

“You’d never know it over the last year though,” Koji scowled, glaring at Davis. “Why did you keep canceling on us?”

The other five looked curiously at Davis and suddenly the ten Odaiba friends felt really bad for the sick boy. Davis had been performing his duties as a DigiDestined and hadn’t had time for much else outside of the secret meetings, missions, and trying to maintain the appearance of an ordinary twelve year-old-boy’s life that included those all important soccer games.

“Things just kept popping up,” Davis sighed. “I wanted to see you all. I _really_ did, but something would come up and that thing would lead to another and then another and before I knew it a whole year had flown by and I found that I had failed to get in touch with any of you over the past year.”

“Why didn’t you just call?” Tommy asked, cocking his head to the side. “One of us would have answered.”

“Eventually,” JP joked.

“I was afraid that you all hated me after not getting in touch for a whole year,” Davis admitted sheepishly.

Koji snorted, Koichi laughed, Tommy sighed, JP rolled his eyes, and Zoe and Jun both huffed, “puh-lease! As if!”

A round of laughter broke out and sounded through the full apartment. It was this delightful scene that greeted the worried travel weary Motomiya parents when they finally walked through the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

So the old and the new DigiDestined have all met now! What things are in store for these to groups of different but similar people brought together out of concern for a common friend? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	10. Koji Learns All

“Oh my,” Mel Motomiya gasped when she and her husband opened the door to find their living room packed with all of Davis’ friends.

“Mom!” Jun cried, rushing to greet her parents.

“I thought we told you kids not to throw parties while we were out,” Dan Motomiya scolded, but couldn’t hold back his smile as he set down his suitcase so that he could hug his daughter.

“Davis?” Mel called out as she set down her own bag when she found her son among the dozen others gathered in the living room.

“Hey, Mom,” Davis smiled sheepishly.

“Hello, Mrs. Motomiya,” Zoe smiled from beside him.

“Zoe!” Mel cried out in surprise. “And Koji, Koichi, Tommy and JP too! It’s been a while!”

“Too long,” Zoe agreed, standing up so that she could hug Davis’ adoptive mother. “Sorry that we all just barged in like this.”

“It’s good to see you,” Mel smiled. “All of you.”

“Oh, Mom,” Davis sighed when Mel suddenly burst into tears and took Zoe’s place beside him so that she could hug him.

“How are you feeling, honey?” Mel asked as she began to fuss over him.

“I’m fine, Mom,” Davis mumbled into her shoulder.

It was silent for a moment longer before Tai finally broke the silence.

“I think it’s time we get going,” the older boy stated, rising to his feet. “It’s good to see you again, Davis. Hang in there buddy. We’ll come to visit you again real soon.”

“Yes,” Kari nodded firmly.

“Oh I know you, TK, and Ken will stop by,” Davis smirked at her. “Someone’s gotta bring me my missed school work.

He then made a face, earning him a number of laughs from around the room. After that Mimi gave a final farewell and signed off Skype so that Izzi could put away his laptop. Davis’ Odaiba friends began to leave over the next half hour until (after Joe had a private side conversation with Dan) only the Motomiya family and their five guests from Shibuya remained.

“Will you all be staying over for dinner?” Dan Motomiya asked after coming back from putting his and Mel’s luggage in their bedroom.

“If you don’t mind,” JP smiled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Zoe.

“Great!” Mel beamed. “Then I’d better get cooking!”

“But you just got back!” Jun frowned rushing to head her mother off before she reached the kitchen. “Let me cook!”

“Please don’t!” Davis called over his shoulder earning a scoff from Jun and a laugh from his remaining friends and parents.

In the end a compromise was made. Jun assisted her mother in the kitchen while Dan helped their guests make phone calls home informing their guardians where they were. Under different circumstances, Mel and Dan wouldn’t have allowed their guests to stay for so long, but they seemed to be having a positive effect on Davis in his present condition. After dinner Jun pulled her parents aside.

“What is it, sweetie?” Mel asked, worry puckering her brow.

“I was thinking that you should let Koji sleep over,” Jun suddenly sighed.

“This is a little last minute,” Dan frowned. “Why-?”

“Davis is having nightmares about the accident in Shibuya,” Jun cut him off sadly. “But I think they’ve got more to do with our cousin Takuya’s death. They were very close but Koji was also close to Takuya. I think he may be able to help. …It’s why I invited him and the others over. Dr. Kido had mentioned that talking about his nightmares could help Davis get over them, or at least lessen their effects.”

Mel was paling and Dan’s fists clenched and unclenched. Jun knew that it was just a nervous tick of her adoptive father’s and not a sign of anger.

“I thought that those nightmares had ended years ago,” Mel whispered.

“Couldn’t he talk about it with you?” Dan asked a little helplessly. He didn’t want to place any kind of burden on Koji. It wasn’t a secret that the boy would take certain things hard and occasionally placed blame on himself when he had done nothing wrong. Dan had seen it many times before he’d moved his new family to Odaiba.

“He won’t talk to me about them,” Jun hung her head. “I think he might open up to Koji though. The two became exceptionally close during our stay at the orphanage.”

Mel and Dan traded concerned glances before nodding their consent. Jun released a huge sigh of relief and went to find Koji. She found him with the others on their way to Davis’ room.

“Koji?”

The pale raven-haired boy and his twin turned to face her.

“Can I speak with you privately for a moment?”

Koji raised an eyebrow, but he complied wordlessly, Koichi automatically trailing behind him after waving to the other four to go on without them. Jun didn’t say anything. She knew that Koji and Koichi were practically inseparable anyway.

“What’s going on?” Koichi asked after she led them to her bedroom across the hall.

“Could the two of you – or at least Koji – stay the night?” Jun pleaded.

“What?” Koji blinked. “Why?”

“…As I told you over the phone this morning, Davis has been having nightmares about the Shibuya Train Station accident. He won’t talk to me about them so it makes me wonder if there is something more to them then just the accident that he doesn’t want me to know. I think that…” Jun suddenly got choked up and couldn’t continue.

Koichi came to her side and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

“You think what, Jun?” he asked softly.

“I think that Takuya and Shinya’s death play a major part in these nightmares,” Jun sighed, leaning into Koichi’s supportive hold. “It’s been a while, but near the end of most of his nightmares he’s screaming one of their names.”

Koji was silent for a moment. What was going on in his mind, Jun could only hazard a guess, but whatever thoughts he’d been having must have been quickly processed.

“It would be a close call in the morning for school, but I could stay,” he said slowly. “Koichi can’t though. He’s got student officer duties to attend to in the morning before classes start.”

Koichi frowned at his twin but didn’t argue the fact.

“You’ve got Kendo,” Koichi suddenly pointed out.

“Nothing that I can’t make up for during the after school practice,” Koji countered. “Don’t worry, Jun. I’ll stay.”

“Thank you!” Jun cried, leaping forward and throwing her arms around Koji’s neck. Koichi quietly snickered at Koji’s uncomfortable expression behind Jun’s hug.

“ _Shut it_ ,” Koji mouthed behind Jun’s back before he untangled himself from her embrace.

“I’ll call Kenta and Kimiko,” Koichi smiled, pulling out his cellphone to call his and Koji’s own adoptive parents.

“No, let me,” Koji growled, cellphone already in hand.

Koichi shrugged and put his phone away, leaving this new arrangement to his brother. Ever since the incident in Shibuya that claimed the lives of their parents and Takuya, Koichi didn’t like being away from Koji for a lengthy period of time. Maybe it was because they had physically regressed several years in age, but Koichi knew that it was an unreasonable habit the older they got. They should have been twenty years old after all.

Jun, Koichi and Koji soon rejoined the others and informed them that Koji was staying over. This came as a great surprise to them, but they didn’t ask why, nor did either twin offer up an explanation. An hour later Koichi, JP, Zoe and Tommy had to leave if they were going to get home at an acceptable hour. Koji and Davis were then kept busy putting together sleeping arrangements and having some (in Jun’s opinion) needed alone time together. It was silent for the most part for the better half of the first hour, but this was a common occurrence. Davis – usually known as a loud and excited individual – felt no need to speak or to provide filler conversation with Koji. It was a mutual and comfortable silence that the two of them had adopted over the years. The two of them could simply be themselves.

“So what’s up?” Koji finally asked once they had settled down and couldn’t find anything else to do.

Davis raised an eyebrow (a habit he’d picked up and fell back into whenever he was in Koji’s presence) and opened his mouth to answer but Koji cut him off.

“And don’t say the ceiling,” he growled.

Davis cracked a smile before plopping down onto his bed with a sigh. That had obviously been what he was going to say. It was only then that Koji realized just how tired Davis was. He had noticed the obvious signs of fatigue and the bruise like bags under Davis’ eyes, but now that his parents and Jun weren’t present and all company was gone, Davis no longer had to pretend to feel better than he actually felt and Koji could see just how bad his friend’s condition really was.

“You look like hell,” Koji frowned, eyeing Davis’ limp form on the bed.

“TK’s already told me that,” Davis scowled, but let out a small laugh.

Koji frowned for a moment as he tried to recall which one out of the many other guests had been TK.

“The blond with the hat,” Davis added helpfully.

“Ah,” Koji nodded, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. “But seriously, what’s up?”

Davis frowned.

“Tell me why you’re sleeping over first,” he demanded. “What did Jun say to you?”

Koji mused quietly to himself for a moment before answering.

“She said you were having nightmares that you wouldn’t share with her. She thought – for some absurd reason or another – that you might possibly share them with me.”

Davis scowled for real this time – an expression that only Koji and Koichi had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Koji wondered what Takuya would have thought of this expression since it was one of the many gestures and expressions that Davis had picked up from him and not Takuya. Takuya used to joke that Koji would corrupt Davis one day. It seemed that Takuya’s prediction might not have been the outlandish joke that Koji had once take it for.

“Well?” Koji pressed when Davis didn’t reply at first. “Are you going to tell me or not?”

“…I’ve been dreaming about the accident,” Davis admitted.

“Is that all?” Koji pressed again, now that he had his friend talking. Koji had never been good at this sort of thing, preferring a straight and forward approach. It was an ironic habit that he’d picked up from his old friend. Especially since he used to scold Takuya whenever he had done it.

“…No,” Davis admitted. “I see Shinya.”

“And Takuya?” Koji nudged gently.

Davis’ expression altered for a moment so quickly that Koji almost missed it, but even though he knew that it had been there, it had happened so quickly that he couldn’t register what emotion it had conveyed. All that Koji could gather was that something had been off about it.

“…Yeah,” Davis nodded. “Him too.”

Koji frowned. Something was definitely off. Davis didn’t usually talk so off handedly about his idolized and revered cousin.

“Alright spill,” he muttered. “What’s wrong?”

“A lot of things,” Davis muttered.

“Things that you can’t tell Jun?” Koji asked softly.

Davis nodded mutely.

“…Things that you can’t even tell me?” Koji asked, softer still.

Davis paused this time, making Koji hope for the first time that this conversation might actually go in the productive direction that Jun had hoped for. This time Koji didn’t press for an answer. If Davis was going to tell him something that he was reluctant to talk about, then he’d have to do his best to be patient and wait.

Davis looked over at Koji and seemed to study him for a long time before speaking. It was another annoying habit that Davis had picked up from Koji. A sure sign that the two of them had spent way too much time together growing up in this second childhood of Koji’s. It made Koji wonder what kind of habits he’d picked up from the other boy.

“I could tell you,” Davis finally mused. “…But would you believe me?”

Koji blinked.

“…Depends on how crazy it sounds I suppose,” Koji stated.

Davis snorted.

“It’s pretty crazy,” he smiled. “Sometimes even I have trouble accepting it. I used to think that I was going crazy. …Who knows? Maybe I am…”

Koji eyed Davis curiously.

“Are we still discussing your nightmares?” he inquired.

“To an extent, yes,” Davis shrugged. “But I can’t tell you about those unless you know about this first … and I’ve never told _anyone_.”

“It’s that crazy?” Koji raised an eyebrow.

Davis bit down on his bottom lip and began to worry it. Koji almost smiled. It was about time that he saw some of Takuya’s influences. Takuya used to worry his bottom lip in a similar fashion. In fact, if only Davis would scratch the base at the back of his head where it joined his neck than it would be just like…

As if the thought was some sort of trigger, Davis began to do just that. Koji stiffened. It had to have been a coincidence. Koji was so shocked that he almost didn’t hear Davis speak.

“Yeah…” Davis whispered. “It’s that crazy. Crazy enough to get me committed to a psychiatric ward.”

Koji chuckled nervously until he realized that Davis wasn’t joking.

“My God… you’re serious,” he muttered, eyes widening a millimeter or two.

Davis worried his lip even more and began to fidget – also in a fashion eerily similar to Takuya’s nervous habits. In fact, as Koji thought back, he recalled fist-bumping Davis at the Shibuya cemetery a few weeks ago. That had also reminded him of Takuya. Another coincidence? Koji could accept one coincidence, but a series of them was too…

“I’m deadly serious, Koji,” Davis said in a low voice, pulling Koji out of his thoughts once more.

Davis pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed so that they could face each other better. Apparently whatever it was that he had considered telling Koji he was now resolved to do so. Koji was becoming unnerved. The determined set in Davis’ features was _too_ similar to Takuya’s.

“Before I say what I am about to tell you, I want you to promise me something Koji,” Davis demanded in the same low voice.

Koji nodded slowly. Davis was being unusually serious and it was starting to scare him. It was not just because Davis was serious either. Davis could be serious when he wanted to be. It was because his actions weren’t the only things that were reminding Koji of Takuya. It was his tone of voice now too. Takuya used to speak to Koji in that same low tone when he was about to inform him of a development in a situation or one of their missions in the Digital World. It was a tone that let Koji know that he needed to listen.

“I need you to promise me that you will tell no one,” Davis said softly, his voice almost a whisper now. “Not even Koichi. If what I tell you gets out I really could be sent to the crazy house and I don’t need that added onto all the shit that’s happening to me right now.”

Koji frowned. He wasn’t even allowed to tell Koichi? This had to be serious and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know anymore.

“Koji?” Davis continued to speak in that low soft tone. “What is the one thing that is always never a good thing for a person to experience?”

Koji cocked his head to the side before shrugging. Truthfully it could be a lot of things and Koji wasn’t one for playing guessing games.

“Hearing voices that no one else can hear,” Davis whispered, answering his own question after a long heartbeat. “No one wants to hear a voice talking to them that no one else can hear for themselves. People would automatically think that they’re crazy.”

Koji blinked, trying to make the connection.

“You’ve been hearing voices? For how long?”

“Not _voices_ ,” Davis sighed. “Just one voice. And I’ve been hearing it ever since the accident.”

Koji continued to look puzzled so Davis decided it was time to enlighten him.

“It’s Takuya’s voice,” Davis whispered. “He’s here in my head. But he’s not just a voice. It’s his presence. He’s not dead, Koji. He’s alive inside my subconscious.”

“ _My God he_ is _crazy_ ,” Koji thought and his expression said as much.

“I’m serious Koji,” Davis stated, a desperate plea entering his tone. “He talks to me all the time. We think that I’ve been having nightmares lately because his own subconscious is leaking into mine. His memories of Armageddon events are merging with my own memories of the accident and they create these nightmares.”

Koji looked skeptical, making Davis huff with frustration.

“You think I’m crazy,” Davis sighed.

“Honestly, yes,” Koji smiled apologetically. “You sound like a raving lunatic.”

“But I’m not lying,” Davis despaired. “Ever since I saw you guys at the cemetery a few weeks ago, the usual memories of the anniversary have become warped and continue to haunt my dreams instead of fading away like they have for the previous seven years. Takuya’s voice has also became more talkative to the point that it is like he is in the room with me. Gradually, memories that he’s been keeping from me have leaked out and I now know things about him, you and the others that I hadn’t known or couldn’t have possibly known before.”

“Oh?” Koji raise a skeptic eyebrow. “Like what?”

“…I know about your adventures in the Digital World,” Davis said softly, his voice low again. Koji froze, shocked. Seeing that he had his friend’s undivided attention, Davis continued. “I know about your spirits of Light: Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. Takuya was the possessor of the Legendary Warrior Spirits of Flame: Agunimon and BurningGreymon. As for the others, Zoe has the Wind Spirits: Kazemon and Zephyrmon, Tommy has Kumamon and Korikakumon of Ice, JP has Thunder Spirits: Beetlemon and MetalKabutarimon, and finally Koichi holds the purified spirits of Darkness: Löwemon and JägerLöwemon. I have to say that hearing that you had the Light spirits and Koichi had the Dark spirits, I was a little confused. Personally I thought that it would have been fitting if it were the other way around due to your personalities. …Actually – if I remember correctly – Takuya once explained that you two are like the yin and yang symbol. You might have the darker, moodier personality, while Koichi’s more of a go-with-the-flow kind of guy and prefers to avoid confrontation. Takuya said that while its true you have the darker personality, you are really passionate and surprisingly idealistic on the inside, while Koichi tends to think pessimistically and have some rather depressing thoughts. You two are exactly like the symbol. Your exterior is dark and his is bright, but your inner cores or selves are the exact opposite.”

Koji stared. There was no way that Davis should know any of this. Davis had just repeated Takuya’s explanation for Koji and Koichi’s connection to the spirits of Light and Darkness practically word for word.

“Oh, it doesn’t stop there,” Davis assured Koji ruefully. “I know all about Millenniummon too and that it’s because of him that we lost Takuya and our parents. …Takuya blames himself horribly for that event because his choice to save the five of you from dying resulted in the deaths of hundreds of innocent people, including his brother and all of our parents. The idiot thinks that I hate him for that.”

Koji paled.

“…How?”

“I told you. He’s in my head…” Davis sighed. He suddenly paused before he started chuckling. “He says ‘You’re supposed to be the brains. Hasn’t anything that Davis has told you penetrated that thick head of yours?’”

To top it off Davis flashed Koji Takuya’s infamous lopsided grin that was a stark contrast to Davis’ usual goofy one.

“…He’s talking to you?” Koji breathed, trying to comprehend all that Davis was trying to tell him and will himself to believe it to be true. “He’s actually inside you?”

“Unfortunately,” Davis grimaced. “It didn’t use to be a problem, but now these nightmares that our collective subconscious minds have created are killing me… literally. I think I nearly died yesterday. Takuya was really freaked out about it. If BurningGreymon hadn’t-!”

“Whoa!” Koji exclaimed holding up a hand to cut Davis off. “BurningGreymon? You’ve met with BurningGreymon?!”

“…Well no, not exactly,” Davis admitted. “I was too busy fading into the dark abyss that I assume was death. In my… uh… absence – lets go with that – Takuya somehow gain control over my body and went to the Digital World-!”

“He _went_ to the Digital World? How?! The Trailmon Station was destroyed,” Koji frowned.

“I know,” Davis scowled. “I told you it’s a long story.”

“Well we’ve got all night,” Koji glared. “Start talking. Now.”

“I take it you no longer think I’m crazy?” Davis smiled brightly.

“…I’m reserving judgment,” Koji allowed a small smile. “I still think you’re off your rocker.”

Davis scoffed, but he got up from the bed and picked up his D3 from his desk, tossing it to Koji who caught it automatically. The raven-haired boy examined the device while Davis slumped back down onto his bed. He was getting sleepy.

“This looks like a smaller version of our D-Tectors,” Koji whispered.

“It’s called a D3,” Davis explained. “Like you, Takuya and the others, the current DigiDestined carry these handy little devices that have become known as Digivices. That’s just the latest model for the newest group of chosen children.”

Koji jerked his head up and stared at Davis.

“…What?”

“Takuya was shocked too,” Davis shrugged. “Actually I found it pretty ironic when everyone was over earlier. The genuine original group of DigiDestined and the current acting group of DigiDestined in Tokyo all gathered together under one roof.”

Koji was frozen now and his expression was almost comical. Davis couldn’t help but laugh. Finally he took pity on Koji and pulled out his copy of a picture album that Kari had compiled for all of the Odaiba DigiDestined over the last year. He handed it to Koji and proceeded to explain how he had become a DigiDestined and how different the DigiDestined and the Digiworld were from the true original DigiDestined’s time. Koji took in everything, unable to find a flaw in Davis’ story when he had photographic evidence that Davis and others were able to go to the Digital World. He just couldn’t accept that they traveled there via computer, though. That was just absurd. This wasn’t Star Trek or some wacked out equivalent.

“So… these – you – newer DigiDestined don’t use the Legendary Spirits? You have Digimon partners?” Koji asked.

“Yup,” Davis sighed, exhausted after his lengthy explanation. “My partner is Veemon. He’s staying with Ken while I’m …ill. It was originally because Mom and Dad were gone and I didn’t want to risk Jun discovering him. She tends to invade my privacy more often whenever they’re gone.”

“So you’re the only one in this current group of DigiDestined whose family is still unaware of these events and the existence of Digimon?” Koji asked.

“Oh they’re awear of the existence of Digimon,” Davis remarked, “Hell! Half of the world knows of their existence now. They know that I’ve been involved in a few of these incidents, but they don’t know that I’m a DigiDestined and they don’t know about Veemon. …I think they have a suspicion that I am more involved than I let on, but they don’t want to believe that I’d willingly place myself in potentially dangerous situations.”

“So they choose to remain ignorant,” Koji frowned.

Davis shrugged. “Ignorance is bliss.”

“Ok,” Koji sighed. “Let me see if I can sum up so far. You’re a DigiDestined, you hear Takuya’s …voice inside your head, you can access his memories, and these memories are responsible for your nightmares that are making you ill.”

“In a nutshell, yeah,” Davis nodded tiredly.

“Ok,” Koji nodded. “So where does BurningGreymon fit in?”

Davis let out another sigh and tried to explain as quickly as possible. He was tired and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off sleep. Koji knew that he was pushing Davis, but he needed to know. He wanted to believe Davis. He really did, so he needed to know everything that Davis could tell him. When all explanations were given Koji allowed Davis to sleep so that the boy could rest and Koji could fully process all that he’d been told in peace. In many ways he wished that he could call Koichi to help him reason it all out, but he’d promised Davis that he wouldn’t tell _anyone_. He realized that even if he did tell someone, they’d think that he was as crazy as he’d thought Davis had been at the beginning of this explanation. Putting those unsettling thoughts aside, he focused on these new revelations that put his mind at ease. He now knew that the Digital World had been restored after the accident and that there were new DigiDestined protecting it. He now knew that Davis was a member of this new generation of DigiDestined and that Koji and the others hadn’t seen him over the last year because of the responsibilities he’d taken on as their leader much like Takuya had done before him. And now there was hope that Takuya was actually still alive. It was this last comforting thought that filled Koji’s mind when he finally allowed himself to fall asleep…

 

When Koji became conscious of the fact that he was dreaming, he found himself in the Shibuya Train Station, but not the new one he’d become accustomed to seeing in reality. It was the old station as it stood before Millenniummon’s attack on the Trailmon Station beneath it. Only this time it was empty and void of people even though the degree of light that filled the station told him that it had to be around noon. It was eerily quiet even though he could now hear the faint sounds of people and traffic outside.

Koji decided that standing around was pointless and wouldn’t get him anywhere. He knew it was a dream, but it was unlike any other that he could remember having. For one, Koji couldn’t remember any of his dreams before becoming a DigiDestined, two, he had never been alone in his dreams since he’d become friends with the others and had found Koichi, and three, Takuya was usually waiting for him in these dreams even all these years after his death. Now he found himself alone in a place that brought back way too many painful memories.

“ _Koji_ ,” a loud voice suddenly called out to him, making his name ring throughout the empty space.

Koji started and spun around to face the caller.

“Lobomon!” he cried, rushing forward to meet his spirit partner. It had been a while since he’d dreamt of his Digimon half.

“ _Hello again, young one_ ,” Lobomon smiled. “ _It’s been a long time_.”

Koji nodded in agreement.

“Too long.”

“ _…I’m afraid that we will have to be reunited for real all too soon_ ,” Lobomon sighed, a grim tone entering his voice. “ _There are dark times ahead of us all._ ”

“What?” Koji blinked. “What’s going to happen?”

“ _You and your friends will be needed in the Digital World once more_ ,” Lobomon informed him. “ _The Child of Miracles must be kept safe from the new evil forming in the shadows. If this new evil prevails, Millenniummon will return and finish what he had begun all those years ago. More will die and all will be lost should the Child of Miracles fall._ ”

“Wait!” Koji cried out as Lobomon began to fade. “Who’s this Child of Miracles?!”

“ _He is someone who is already close… to… you…_ ” Lobomon managed to say before he disappeared entirely.

“Lobomon!” Koji called out, but it was useless. Lobomon was gone.

“Well isn’t he the barer of such cheery good news?” a voice said lightly.

Koji never liked being taken off his guard, but for the second time he allowed himself to spin around and face the new comer. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

“Takuya…”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Uh oh. What's going to happen now that Koji knows the truth about Davis and Takuya? Will he keep his promise to Davis and remain silent, or will he inform the others? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	11. The Child of Miracles

Even though he knew that he was still dreaming, Koji couldn’t stop himself from believing that it was really Takuya and not some figment of his imagination. As he made his way over to his “old friend” he noted how nothing ever changed with the boy. Even in dreams Takuya wore the same clothes, the same goggles and his ever present smile. But this Takuya seemed a little different from the Takuya that Koji usually dreamed of. This one seemed more… sad and worried even though he was smiling. Koji frowned. Usually Takuya was annoyingly happy and cheerful. This one was much more subdued.

“Hello Koji,” Takuya greeted him when he finally reached the dream illusion of his dead best friend.

“Takuya,” Koji managed to nod curtly.

“It’s been a while,” Takuya sighed, scanning the empty train station platform.

Koji only nodded, noting the preoccupied glances Takuya cast about the station. Not only was this dream version of Takuya more subdued, he was on edge, which put Koji instinctively on his guard.

“What’s wrong?” Koji demanded softly so that his voice wouldn’t echo.

“…Don’t take this the wrong way, Koji,” Takuya chuckled nervously, “but to be honest I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Oh?” Koji blinked, surprised. “Who _did_ you expect?”

“…Davis,” Takuya frowned worriedly. “He’s not here yet even though he’s been asleep for an hour now. I don’t know if your being here is Lobomon’s doing, Koji, but this isn’t one of your usual dreams.”

“I figured out that much,” Koji snorted when what Takuya had said suddenly clicked in his head. “...This isn’t even my own dream, is it?”

“Nope,” Takuya smiled grimly. “Since Davis isn’t here to say it I suppose I will… Welcome to our nightmare.”

Koji wearily cast one of his analytical looks around the station.

“…Doesn’t seem so bad,” Koji said slowly, but still kept his guard up.

“That’s because the nightmare part hasn’t started yet,” Takuya frowned. “This is just the calm before the storm, as they say. It always starts out this way. …Although last time I think it nearly killed Davis. That’s why I’m worried about why he’s not here yet. Your presence alone is comforting enough though. Tonight shouldn’t be too bad if we’ve got the Warrior of Light with us.”

Koji rolled his eyes, but Takuya seemed dead serious and that was never a good sign, even in dreams.

“…Well we’re not going to find Davis by just standing around here now are we?” Koji sighed, heading off down the platform they were on.

“Nope,” Takuya grinned, jogging to catch up with Koji in three easy strides before falling into step beside him.

“…So if this is Davis’ nightmare…” Koji started, but couldn’t seem to form the rest of the words. “Are you…?”

Koji stopped walking while Takuya continued on for four more steps before coming to a halt with his back to Koji.

“Am I really Takuya? …Am I real and not just some illusion dreamed up by Davis to coincide with his delusions?” He questioned, lifting his head up to the ceiling. “Is that what you want to know, Koji?”

Koji stared sadly at the other’s back.

“…Yes,” Koji whispered softly, suddenly wondering if he wanted to hear the answer anymore.

It was quiet for a moment as the silence hung deafeningly between them. When Takuya finally turned around, it was with a sad and regretful look on his face.

“No,” he said. “I’m not. Takuya Kanbara died eight years ago shielding Davis and Jun from the collapse of the Shibuya Train Station. That’s a fact that you _know_ to be true, so tell me how I can possibly be the real Takuya, Koji.”

Koji looked away from the boy before him, his heart aching and internally berated himself.

“I’m not real, Koji,” Takuya continued softly. “Not in the sense you want me to be, anyway. This is a dream. Your dream. It’s yours now as much as it was Davis’. …I’m not the living breathing Takuya Kanbara you once knew. …But I am all that’s left of him.”

Koji looked up sharply.

“So which is it?” Koji glared. “Are you or aren’t you?”

“Both,” Takuya laughed, sending a wave of irritation and comfort through Koji. Typical cryptic contradictory Takuya.

“Explain,” Koji growled.

“I just did,” Takuya snickered. “You’re the smart one. Figure it out.”

“How does Davis put up with you?” Koji sighed.

“He’s gotten used to it I suppose,” Takuya smiled before his features became worried again. “Speaking of Davis, we should keep looking for him.”

Koji nodded, moving to join Takuya.

“You really are Takuya, you know,” Koji muttered after they walked down the next platform. “Only the real Takuya could be this irritating.”

Takuya cracked a smile, but he never lost his worried look.

“…So what did you mean when you said that you’re not?” Koji pressed.

“…I’m just a voice and a bunch of memories that were somehow inserted and stored in the back of Davis’ subconscious, Koji,” Takuya said sadly. “I have no solid form outside of Davis’ mind and dreams. I’m a specter. A ghost. I’m only a sliver, a piece, of what was once Takuya Kanbara.”

“…Maybe so,” Koji said softly, “But you’re _still_ Takuya.”

“Davis once said something along those lines not too long ago,” Takuya smiled sadly.

“What did he say?” Koji asked.

“He told me that I was more than some stupid voice in his head,” Takuya smiled. “That I was still his cousin and friend. That with me chatting away inside his head, he could never say that he is ever truly alone. I can be annoying sometimes, but I make things interesting for him. …He said that I also have a presence of my own. He knows what I’m feeling and that sometimes those feelings affect him. Back when he made that first trip with his friends to the Flame Terminal ruins, he felt sad and depressed because that’s what I was feeling instead of being excited like his friends were about the discovery.”

“Sounds about right,” Koji smiled, recalling what Davis had told him earlier. “…He doesn’t blame you, you know. For the accident, I mean.”

“I know he doesn’t,” Takuya’s smile turned sad. “Apparently I blame myself enough for everyone.”

“You sure do!”

Koji and Takuya whirled around and saw Davis leaning against a pillar they’d just passed.

“Miss me?” Davis grinned.

“Damn it, Davis!” Koji growled, but Takuya laughed.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Takuya smirked. “We go looking for him and end up walking right past him.”

“He could have said something sooner,” Koji frowned at Davis.

“And interrupt your serious conversation?” Davis gasped as if the idea was unheard of.

Takuya snickered, but let out a relieved sigh.

“At least you’re safe,” he said softly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Davis blinked. “The nightmare part of this dream hasn’t even started yet.”

“Koji just got a warning from Lobomon,” Takuya said, all traces of humor now gone.

“I was wondering what Koji was doing here,” Davis frowned. “I mean, he’s been a part of these dreams before, but only as part of the memory segments. Wait a minute… Lobomon? The Human Spirit of Light?”

“Yeah,” Koji frowned. He still wasn’t used to the idea of Davis being a DigiDestined and that he knew about Takuya’s adventures as part of the first group of DigiDestined.

“It was the usual end of the world crap,” Koji shrugged, “foretelling Millenniummon’s return, and something about needing to protect the Child of Miracles or life as we know it is done for. The usual Armageddon stuff.”

Davis paled.

“…What?” he gasped.

“Now don’t freak,” Takuya said worriedly, taking Davis firmly by the shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Koji blinked.

“… _Davis_ is the Child of Miracles, Koji,” Takuya said grimly. “He carries the Digi-Mental of Miracles. This unknown enemy of ours is after _him_.”

Koji felt his stomach drop and his heart jump into his throat.

“…Why?” he gasped. “Why him?”

“I don’t know,” Takuya said sadly.

“So I’m their target?” Davis asked numbly.

Koji looked up at Takuya alarmed, but his friend wouldn’t look at him. Takuya’s only reply to Davis’ question was to wrap his arms protectively around his shaken cousin and hold him close.

“Yes, that’s right child,” a dark voice said, sending chills down Koji’s spine. He knew that voice. It used to haunt his nightmares in the Digital World during their first adventures there and it sometimes continued to haunt Koichi’s even though nine years had passed.

“Duskmon?” Koji gasped, whirling around to face the specter Digimon.

Takuya was quick to angle his body between Davis and the dark nightmarish entity. Davis’ eyes grew wide at the mere sight of the evil Digimon. He’d heard of Duskmon, but Takuya had managed to block out any images of the tainted versions of Koichi’s Spirits of Darkness.

“Hello young Warrior of Light,” Duskmon acknowledged Koji. “It’s been a while.”

Koji merely glared.

“What do you want?” Takuya glowered.

“I am merely confirming the child’s conclusion,” Duskmon chuckled.

“Why me?” Davis demanded, his fear replaced by anger.

Duskmon only chuckled and began to fade back into the shadows.

“Answer my question, damn it!” Davis growled, struggling against Takuya’s hold that prevented him from chasing after Duskmon. “Why me?!”

“Davis, stop,” Takuya huffed. “We’ll figure this out together!”

“Takuya-nii-chan?”

Takuya stiffened and Koji let out a soft gasp. The distraction allowed Davis to free himself of his cousin’s hold on him, but Duskmon was already gone so he turned grimly to face Shinya. Seeing his other cousin didn’t affect him as much anymore, but he knew that no matter how many times this part of the dream reoccurred, it was like a fresh slap in the face for Takuya. The only thing he could do for Takuya during this part of the dream was stick close to him and offer support.

“Why?” Shinya asked, saying what he always said during this part of the dream. “Why didn’t you stop this? Why did you let it happen Takuya-nii-chan?!”

Koji was shocked to hear those words of blame spilling from Shinya’s mouth, but what really got to him was the look of despair that was spreading across Takuya’s features.

“Why didn’t you stop it?!” Shinya screamed one last time before the ground suddenly heaved and began to shake violently.

Koji cursed as he stumbled hard into a support pillar.

“Damn it!” Takuya growled. “It’s begun.”

“AHHHHHH!”

Koji jumped and looked around wildly, shocked to see that the once empty train station now had hundreds of people milling about screaming hysterically as the structure of the building began to waver and cracks formed in the ceiling, walls and floors. Koji’s own memories of the accident came flooding back and he looked around wildly for Takuya, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“Takuya!” Koji called out, but could hardly hear himself over all the other screams and noise. This dream was beginning to feel all too real. He had to find Takuya. He couldn’t loose his best friend again, even if this was just a dream.

Suddenly he was dragged along backwards and found himself pressed against another pillar next to Davis by Takuya. Koji’s fear lessened momentarily and his usual calm kicked in now that he knew where Takuya was. He grimly watched as the station began to fall apart around them.

“Some dream, huh, Koji?” Takuya gave a shaky laugh.

“Some dream,” Koji muttered.

“Why didn’t you stop Millenniummon?” Shinya’s voice echoed around them.

Takuya flinched at the accusation, but Koji quickly placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on the distressed boy’s shoulder. Was this how Takuya had spent the last eight years? Reliving this moment over and over again with nothing but his own self-blame?

The scene suddenly changed and it took Koji a while to regain his bearings. They were now standing in the middle of a wide dark hallway that appeared to be part of some steel industrial structure. It was like something out of a Sci-fi movie like Star Wars’ Death Star.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Usually this part of the nightmare is a bad memory of mine, but not this time,” Takuya frowned. “I think it might be one of Davis’ for once.”

“Where _is_ Davis?” Koji gasped, looking around but not finding Davis anywhere in the corridor they were in.

“He’s somewhere around here, living out his part of the memory,” Takuya grinned. “I’ve been waiting for my turn to see him in action as a DigiDestined.”

“I thought you already have through his subconscious,” Koji frowned.

“I was out of it most of the time,” Takuya admitted. “I’ve never really been this awake inside of him before. I’m usually my most active around the time of the anniversary of the accident, and then I just sort of fade away with the memories until the next anniversary. It’s how Davis has kept his sanity for so long, I suppose.”

Takuya frowned.

“I’m not sure why I’m here now or why the memories of the anniversary won’t fade like they have before, but I bet it’s got something to do with Millenniummon’s supposed return.”

Koji nodded.

Suddenly the floor beneath them began to vibrate.

“What the?” Koji gasped just as Takuya shoved him up against the nearest wall.

“Move it!” Takuya hissed just as a group of five Digimon came tearing past their position.

Koji noticed that all five Digimon had a DigiDestined rider. He didn’t recognize any of the Digimon except for the Nefertimon, but he did recognize the DigiDestined that were riding them as some of Davis’ friends that had been over earlier that night. Davis himself was riding the leading Digimon.

“C’mon!” Takuya grinned, grabbing Koji’s wrist and tugging him along.

“Didn’t they see us?” Koji huffed indigently.

“Of course not!” Takuya laughed. “This is a memory. We weren’t here when it was actually happening. Well, I was, but not physically. Hell! I don’t even think I was conscious. None of this is familiar to me.”

Koji scowled.

“What about Davis? Shouldn’t he have seen us?” he pointed out.

“Well yeah, but there’s not much he would have been able to do,” Takuya laughed again. “He’s kinda gotta go along with how things happened. Besides, they would have just passed through us like ghosts if we had just stood there.”

Now Koji was irritated.

“Then why did you push us out of their way?!”

“To psych you out,” Takuya grinned.

“Takuya!” Koji roared, but suddenly they came to a halt behind the stopped memory versions of Davis’ group of DigiDestined who were now standing in front of an opening doorway.

“Wow!” they heard Davis gasp. “This place is huge! I betcha Ken plays soccer in here!”

“With who?” the girl riding the Nefertimon giggled. “He doesn’t have any friends.”

“This must be before Ken joined them,” Takuya mused.

“Ken?” Koji frowned.

“He kinda looks like you and Koichi, but with Kari’s haircut,” Takuya told him, pointing at the girl who’d just spoken.

“Very funny, Takuya. …Do you mean the one who was talking about soccer with Davis and that Tai guy?” Koji blinked, recalling someone who would have fit Takuya’s description.

“That’s right,” Takuya nodded. “He’s kinda got a story similar to Koichi’s… Wait! I think I know what event this is! This is when-!”

Suddenly the chamber they’d followed the memory into began to quake.

“What’s going on?” Davis gasped just as a section of the ceiling caved in ahead of them and a horrible looking Digimon floated down.

“Looks like a Digimon jigsaw puzzle,” Koji muttered at the gruesome patchwork Digimon.

“Kimeramon,” Takuya said grimly. “I think I remember some things about him.”

“You mean you don’t know?” Koji blinked. “I thought you and Davis shared memories.”

“Well yeah, but it’s involuntary and we can’t help what we see from each other, although I’ve managed to block him from seeing some of mine. This is one thing he must have unconsciously blocked out. Not that I’m surprised. He doesn’t like thinking of his best friend’s darker days.”

Koji was about to ask Takuya something when Kimeramon finally landed on the chamber floor, shaking it.

“Oh no!” Davis gasped. “It’s Kimeramon!”

Suddenly hundreds of ghost Digimon came out surrounding the DigiDestined and the partner Digimon.

“More Bakemon,” Davis said through gritted teeth. “What did Ken do? Buy them by the dozen?”

Takuya chuckled.

“He gets more like you every day,” Koji sighed.

“Not if you keep corrupting him,” Takuya joked, easily slipping back into their old routine. “He’s more serious these days.”

“I can’t believe it,” the blond boy wearing a hat that was riding the golden armored horse Digimon said grimly. “We were almost in the engine room.”

“Davis, you and the others go and hide,” Davis’ mount ordered.

“Huh?” Davis blinked.

“Kimeramon is really strong,” the Digimon said reasonably. “It’s going to take all of us to fight it. It might get ugly.”

“I agree,” said the horse Digimon. “You need to stay clear, TK.”

“You guys be careful,” TK nodded, dismounting.

“Don’t worry, Kari,” Nefertimon said to the girl riding her.

“I’ll try,” Kari said uncertainly.

“Save us some snacks for when this is all over,” the tall yellow beetle Digimon with drills said to the small boy riding him.

“Let’s go guys,” the other girl that was riding a bird-beast Digimon said.

“We can hide over here!” Davis called out and Takuya and Koji followed the dismounted DigiDestined as they raced to duck down behind some nearby crates for cover.

As soon as the DigiDestined were relatively out of harms way the partner Digimon launched their attack against Kimeramon and the Bakemon.

“All right!” Davis cheered when he saw how easily the partner Digimon took out the Bakemon.

Koji noticed that the Bakemon were wearing some sort of dark ring around their middle and that that’s what the partner Digimon were aiming for to take them out.

“What are those things?” Koji asked Takuya.

“They must be those Dark Rings Ken used to use,” Takuya muttered. “They control the Digimon wearing them and turn them into mindless slaves for the Digimon Emperor.”

“Digimon what?” Koji frowned.

“Look!” the small boy with brown hair gasped.

Takuya and Koji looked up and saw a ring of Bakemon heading right for them.

“GOLD RUSH!” cried the beetle Digimon as he fired his drills at the offending ghost Digimon.

“Great job! Thanks a lot Digmon,” the boy said to his Digimon.

“Don’t mention it,” Digmon said as he watched the other four partner Digimon take off to confront Kimeramon.

“Heat Viper!” the evil Digimon roared before spitting out molten yellow-green fire at its attackers.

The attack deleted all of the remaining Bakemon and even though the four partner Digimon had managed to avoid the blast itself, the preceding heat waves sent them flying. Even Digmon, who hadn’t been a part of the assault, was driven back. The DigiDestined, Takuya and Koji had to hunker down behind the crates to stop themselves from flying like their Digimon.

“If we’re not part of the sequence of events then why are we still affected?” Koji groaned.

“Told you this was a nightmare,” Takuya moaned back. “We can’t be seen or touched directly by those present, but we can still be affected by outside forces.”

“He’s too powerful!” Davis cried, brining them back to the situation at hand.

“And they weren’t even hit!” Kari gasped from beside him.

“He doesn’t care who he hits,” TK growled. “He’s totally out of control!”

The partner Digimon regrouped and launched another attack, this time managing to land a direct hit on the evil Kimeramon.

“We got ‘em!” Davis cheered, but when the smoke settled, Kimeramon was unscathed. It looked like the attack had only served to anger the Digimon.

“It had no effect,” Kari despaired.

“That’s impossible,” Davis said through gritted teeth.

“They used their best attacks and he doesn’t have a single scratch on him!” exclaimed the girl wearing glasses.

“Now what?” said the little boy next to her. “What else can we do?”

“There’s just nothing we can do right now, Cody, except watch,” TK said grimly to the boy.

Kimeramon now had the upper hand as he launch attack after attack on the poor partner Digimon, making the chamber they were in begin to crumble around them.

“They can’t take much more! He’ll destroy them,” cried Kari.

One stray blast from Kimeramon suddenly hit Digmon full in the chest, sending him crashing into a crate.

“I got that shrinking feeling,” Digmon groaned before he began to glow yellow and shrank, dedigivolving back into what must have been his In-Training form.

“Upamon!” cried Cody.

The same thing was happening to all the other partner Digimon as they too began to revert back to their lower levels.

“Poromon!” cried the tall glasses girl.

“Davis!” cried Davis’ partner before reverting back into its In-Training form.

“DemiVeemon!” Davis cried out as his the diminutive form of his partner slid down the wall.

“Gatomon!” Kari cried as Nefertimon was reverted to her Champion level.

“Patamon!” TK cried as the horse Digimon turned back into its Rookie form.

Koji raised an eyebrow.

“How come TK and Kari’s Digimon retained higher levels than the other three?”

“I think it’s because they were part of the group of DigiDestined that had come before this one,” Takuya informed his friend. “I’m just surprised that you’re not asking me about TK’s Patamon.”

“It’s not like Patamon’s an uncommon Digimon,” Koji shrugged.

Takuya just snorted, before something caught his eye.

“Something’s happening,” he said grimly.

Koji looked up and noticed that Kimeramon had halted his stream of attacks.

“He stopped moving!” they heard TK gasp.

“What’s going on?” Davis growled.

“Now’s our chance, let’s go!” Kari declared.

Everyone was quick to race out from behind the crates and make a break for it. Where they were headed, Takuya and Koji didn’t have a clue as they simply went along with the memory versions of the current group of DigiDestined as they quickly gathered up their exhausted Digimon partners and took shelter behind another stack of crates on the opposite end of the room away from Kimeramon.

“Lets get out of here,” TK declared.

“You mean leave?” Davis cried incredulously.

“Our plan didn’t work because our Digimon weren’t strong enough,” TK pointed out. “Sometimes you just have to fall back, come up with a new plan and try again.”

“Besides, they don’t have enough strength to keep going,” Kari added.

“I’m with TK,” the little boy, Cody, said as he cradled his Upamon in his arms.

“Well I’m not!” Davis declared, making everyone gasp and look up at him. “Look guys, we can’t just give up and leave now. We might not ever get a chance like this again. And how do we know he won’t start attacking again?” he added looking up at the frozen Kimeramon. “C’mon! He’s just standing there like a big ugly stuffed animal! Lets finish what we came here to do!”

Koji saw Takuya swell with pride out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but allow himself a small smile as well. Davis was definitely a Kanbara.

“It’s impossible,” Kari sighed.

“Kari’s right,” Cody said softly.

“Davis, look around!” the still nameless lavender haired girl with the glasses cried. “Most of our Digimon have returned to their In-Training forms!”

“We didn’t mean to,” whimpered the DemiVeemon in Davis’ arms.

Davis gritted his teeth.

“I just can’t forget what happened,” Davis said sadly. “Having to sit back and watch this mix and match monster destroy everything. It didn’t matter who got in his way. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I can’t stand by and let it happen again. And if none of you wanna go with me, then I’m going in alone because I refuse to give up until this thing is completely destroyed once and for all!”

Takuya and Koji shared a small smile with each other as they watched Davis try to rally his group. Frankly Koji was just impressed that Davis still had the drive to keep going when his group seemed to have given up so easily. Now of course he didn’t know about all of the things that Kimeramon must have done, but he knew that it was a Digimon that needed to be taken out.

“I’m going with you Davis!” DemiVeemon declared after scampering up Davis’ arm to lie on top of the goggle head’s head.

“Are you sure?” Davis asked.

“C’mon, do you really have to ask?” the little blue Digimon laughed.

“All right then,” Davis said, turning away from his other friends. “Let’s go!”

Takuya and Koji took off after Davis, following him over the edge of some kind of platform and down a chain. They were lowered into a larger connecting cylindrical chamber with a suspended platform and connecting walkway in the center.

Davis jumped, aiming for the walkway, but he slipped a little and hung above empty space. Takuya and Koji managed to land on the platform all right, and just as Koji rushed forward to help Davis up, Takuya stopped him.

“What are you doing?!” Koji cried. “He’s going to fall!”

“You keep forgetting that this is a memory!” Takuya grunted. “Besides, you wouldn’t even be able to touch him. You and I are practically ghosts so long as this part of the dream keeps playing out!”

“Kimeramon! Don’t let them get away!” a voice suddenly called out, echoing around the chamber.

“It’s the Digimon Emperor!” TK’s voice called out.

Takuya and Koji ceased their struggle and looked up to see a royal blue and yellow clad figure with spiky hair in one of the alcoves above them.

“Kimeramon! Where are you going!” the figure called. “Kimeramon!”

Takuya and Koji couldn’t see anything from where they were standing, but they guessed that Kimeramon was going somewhere that he shouldn’t.

An eerie laugh then began to echo around the chambers.

“What’s that voice?” Koji wondered, looking around for the source of the laugh.

“Something’s wrong with him,” Takuya muttered, drawing Koji’s attention back up to the figure above who was now kneeling on the ground.

They both heard a grunt and turned around to see that Davis had finally managed to hoist himself up onto the walkway.

“Next time you climb and I’ll sit on your head,” he groaned to his partner Digimon. “That looks like the engine room.”

Suddenly Davis took a fight ready stance, looking at something ahead where Takuya and Koji spotted a green caterpillar looking Digimon.

“Get out of the way!” Davis demanded. “I know who _you_ are.”

The caterpillar Digimon simply stared at him before turning around to face the engine of whatever structure they were in.

“…This way,” it said.

“Huh?” Davis blinked.

“The engine room is over here,” the Digimon said. “Follow me.”

“Do I look stupid to you? Never mind,” Davis growled. “This is some kind of trap!”

“No! Listen, you have to believe me, this isn’t a trap!” the Digimon pleaded. “I’m trying to save my master. He created this awful Digimon, Kimeramon, but now he can’t control it anymore.”

“Created?” Koji growled, eyes narrowed.

“Shh!” Takuya hushed him up.

“I’m afraid this has gone too far and I’m loosing him!” the Digimon continued. “I hope that if you destroy this place I may be able to get him back. I’m willing to help you if you’ll help me! What do you say? Is it a deal?”

“All right, I’ll do it,” Davis sighed, smiling, finding no fault in the Digimon before him.

“You will?” the caterpillar Digimon gasped, eyes shining with hope.

“Sure,” Davis smiled. “I’m not as big a jerk as people think.”

“Thank you,” the Digimon smiled. “C’mon!”

They then took off for the structure before them on the suspended platform and entered through a door.

“Do you feel that?” DemiVeemon asked. “It’s like the whole room is full of some kind of energy!”

Takuya and Koji looked around, feeling it too.

“What do you think it is?” Davis asked.

“I don’t know but it’s coming from that black thing,” DemiVeemon said, pointing to the only object in the center of the space resting on a pedestal surrounded by a glass barrier.

“Ken found that,” the caterpillar Digimon said. “Somehow the power from that is making this base move.”

“Does this Ken kid watch way too much Star Wars or what?” Koji sighed, making Takuya snicker as they approached the center of the engine room.

“Ok,” Davis muttered, “so all we have to do is take that away and the base will stop moving.”

After analyzing the glass structure around the object Davis groaned, placing a hand against the glass.

“We’ll never be able to lift it!”

Suddenly the object inside began to rise up from the pedestal.

“Huh?” Davis gasped.

In an instant, all the lights went out, plunging them in complete darkness.

“I gotta weird feeling about this,” Davis gulped.

The room suddenly became filled with a golden light that came from the strange object.

“What’s going on?!” Davis gasped.

“Davish, look at that!” DemiVeemon cried.

A weird purple symbol became illuminated on the object and DemiVeemon suddenly began to glow with the light of DigiVolution, leveling up to his Rookie form.

“Huh?” the newly evolved Digimon blinked, looking down on itself.

“You Digivolved!” Davis gasped. “How?”

The light suddenly got brighter, and when it dissipated, the entire room they’d been in was destroyed and only the floor had remained in tact. The now gold glowing object was hovering in front of Davis.

“Veemon, look at that!” Davis cried. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Me neither,” said his Digimon.

“Oh man, it looks like a golden digi-egg,” Davis said with awe.

The golden digi-egg quivered in the air for a moment before landing in Davis’ waiting hands.

“Guess this means it’s mine,” Davis said softly before looking at his Digimon. “Veemon, think you can handle it?”

“Yeah!” Veemon grinned.

Davis paused for a moment as if listening to something before holding out the digi-egg and exclaiming, “GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!”

Veemon was then enveloped in the golden light radiating from the digi-egg.

“VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…. MAGNAMON!”

“Ah!” Davis gasped. “Dude, that’s amazing!”

“How’d he do that?” the caterpillar Digimon asked.

Veemon had Digivolved into a larger golden armor clad version of himself with a golden facemask. Koji, as the DigiDestined Warrior of Light, could feel the holy powers of Light radiating off of him.

“He’s a Royal Knight Digimon,” Takuya gasped.

“What?” Koji cried, tearing his eyes off of Magnamon.

“Magnamon was listed in Bokumon’s book as a legendary Royal Knight Digimon like Crusadermon and Dynasmon,” Takuya explained.

“When did you read that?” Koji frowned.

“The night before we hid the book in Flame Terminal,” Takuya sighed. “I was just leafing through it when I found Dynasmon’s page. Apparently there are thirteen of them. I don’t remember who all of them were, but Magnamon was definitely one of them.”

“How the hell did Davis get a Royal Knight for a partner Digimon?” Koji asked softly.

“A miracle, perhaps?” Takuya mused jokingly, looking up at Magnamon.

“Hey Digi-fools!” someone shouted. “Do you honestly think your new Digimon can beat me?”

Davis gritted his teeth, ready to make some kind of smart remark back when the structure shook again and Kimeramon came flying out of nowhere.

“Kimeramon!” the Digimon Emperor cried.

“Watch out!” Davis called to Magnamon, and then gasped when he realized that the rouge evil Digimon was coming for him and not his partner. Takuya grabbed Koji’s hand and high tailed it across the walkway to safety while Magnamon grabbed Davis and flew him to a safer position.

“Davis, I’ll take care of this,” the golden armored Digimon declared.

“Go get him Magnamon!” Davis nodded. “Show him he’s no match for you! But just in case he is, I’ll go get the others.”

Davis then turned around and made a break for the exit. Takuya and Koji were right behind him, heading up a strung out winding staircase.

“What’s the point of this memory?” Koji asked.

“Don’t you get it?! Takuya huffed. “That digi-egg was the Digi-Mental of Miracles! This is when Davis became the _Child_ of Miracles.”

“Guys wait!”

Takuya and Koji looked ahead and saw the other four DigiDestined and their partners. Koji noted that the Golden Digi-egg must have given the other two In-Training Digimon a boost because they were now at the Rookie level like Patamon.

“Davis run!” TK gasped.

Davis put on a burst of speed and so did Koji and Takuya only moments before Kimeramon’s elbow came crashing through the wall on their left.

“We don’t have much time,” Gatomon said. “We gotta get out of here before this place takes a nose dive!”

“Sure would be nice to capture the Digimon Emperor while we’re here,” the round yellow armadillo looking Digimon said.

“Right!” Davis nodded. “Lets go get him!”

They all took off again, continuing up the stairs. It didn’t take long before they came upon the Digimon Emperor who had a whip in hand and was staring angrily down at the caterpillar Digimon that had helped Davis.

“Ken!” Davis called out.

The Digimon Emperor turned his focus on the new comers.

“Well if it isn’t the DigiDestined,” the boy sneered. “I see that you have finally come to your senses and are ready to surrender to me and Kimeramon.

“Fat chance, Ken!” Davis called back. “I think some of your hairspray must have leaked through into your brain again!”

“And another thing!” the lavender haired girl cried. Koji just wished that someone would say her name already so he could stop thinking of her as ‘that girl with the glasses.’ “Who said it was OK for you to go out and create a Digimon anyway?!”

“Yeah, do you think you’re Dr. Frankenstein or something, creating creatures just for your own cruel pleasure?” Cody demanded. “Kimeramon is not the monster, Ken. You are!”

“Look at them!” TK cried, gesturing to the partner Digimon behind them. “Do they look like they are trying to hurt you? They’re not your toys for some kind of sick game! They’re alive! They’re not just data in a computer, they’re living creatures like you and I!”

“Huh?” the Digimon Emperor blinked.

“You’re a DigiDestined too, just like us!” Kari exclaimed, taking a step forward. “You have a responsibility to both worlds. Like Wormmon. He’s your friend, not someone you should kick around.”

The Emperor looked down at the caterpillar Digimon Koji guessed was Wormmon.

“Master,” it whimpered.

“There’s only one Digimon that’s suitable enough for me,” the Emperor said softly before yelling, “and that’s Kimeramon!”

A sudden explosion sent tremors through the base’s structure and the light of the flames had everyone shielding their eyes.

“Don’t be too proud that you destroyed my home base,” the Digimon Emperor snarled before taking off. “Because you’re going down with it!”

“Wait, Ken!” Davis cried, stumbling forward a couple steps. “We wanna help you! Ken, listen to me!”

But his plea went ignored.

Koji frowned.

“Hard to believe that that’s the same kid you saw earlier tonight, huh?” Takuya smiled sadly, noticing Koji’s expression.

The floor gave another turbulent shake that almost knocked most of them off their footing.

“Umm,” gasped the bird Digimon, “Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot down here.”

“Right!” his human partner nodded. “But do you guys have enough energy to Digivolve?”

“Yes! Now lets leave before I’m a fried chicken!” the Digimon cried.

“The heat is on guys! Ready?” Gatomon called out to the other two Digimon.

“Ok, let’s do it!” Kari said, clenching her fist.

“DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!” all four called out.

“ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO… DIGMON: THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!

“HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO… HALSEMON: THE WINGS OF LOVE!

“GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO… NEFERTIMON: THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!”

“PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO… PEGASUSMON: FLYING HOPE!”

“Armor Digivolve?” Koji muttered.

“Pretty cool huh?” Takuya laughed.

Suddenly the scene began to change and the two of them and Davis were back in the train station.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Looks like this nightmare wasn't too bad, but it's not over yet! Is the worst still to come? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	12. Inner Demons

“Again, what was the point of that memory?” Koji wondered, looking back at Takuya, but noticed Davis’ sad expression over Takuya’s shoulder. “Davis, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Takuya blinked, whirling around to look at his cousin.

Davis didn’t respond, simply staring off into space.

“Davis? You ok?” Takuya asked as he slowly approached the other goggle head, but the ground gave a violent heave, shrill screams of panic filled the air, and the three boys were immediately reminded that they were back in the train station and not in Davis’ memories anymore.

“Damn it!” Koji growled. “What is up with this place?”

Both Takuya and Davis opened their mouths to respond, but Koji cut them off.

“That is NOT the ceiling!” he cried exasperatedly before muttering something about Kanbaras and their sense of humor.

Takuya and Davis exchanged sheepish smiles before taking shelter within a nearby doorway, pulling their friend along with them.

“This is getting old,” Davis admitted with a sigh. “There’re two of us, Takuya. Surely we could think of something more imaginative to dream of than the same horror flick over and over again?”

Takuya cracked a smile, but it became strained as his eyes focused on something ahead of him. Davis and Koji followed his gaze before spotting the cause. Shinya was standing out there again, staring right at them. They felt Takuya’s body tense and freeze up between them. Koji stared sadly at the young boy before them. The kid was crying, but his eyes were filled with hatred. Hatred that didn’t belong on the face of one so young. There was no way in hell that this kid was really Shinya Kanbara. Koji knew this now. He’d finally accepted that this was a dream – a nightmare – and that was all that it was. None of it was real. Well… most of it, anyway. He sensed that Davis knew this too from the protective stance that the other boy had taken up, angling his body in front of Takuya’s in order to prevent his cousin from doing something stupid. So why couldn’t Takuya? Takuya, who knew that this was a dream more than any of them, just couldn’t stop seeing his real brother in the fake and twisted illusion standing before them.

“Takuya-nii,” Shinya let out a sobbing cry, the hatred in his eyes temporarily gone.

Takuya took a step forward, his face contorted in pain. Koji automatically put a restraining hand on Takuya’s shoulder but just couldn’t believe how broken his friend looked. Just what kind of festering self-blaming lies had Takuya allowed to simmer and rot inside of his spirit for the last eight years?

“Shinya!” Takuya screamed as the ground gave another turbulent shake, dislodging a section of the doorway and parts of the ceiling above them. The three of them dove out of the doorway just in time.

Shinya was crying in earnest now.

“Why didn’t you save me? Why did you let me die?” he sobbed.

“Shinya run!” Takuya pleaded, struggling to regain his footing and shake Koji’s hand off of him.

“Takuya, snap out of it!” Koji yelled. “That’s not really Shinya! You _know_ it isn’t!”

Shinya then tore his gaze away from Takuya and sent a venomous glare at Koji that nearly froze the Warrior of Light in place. “And why did you stop him? Why did you stop Takuya-nii from saving me, but let him save Davis and Jun? _I’m_ Takuya’s brother, not Davis! I died because of you! I hate you! I hate all of you!”

In that moment the section of ceiling above Shinya crumbled and came tumbling down to crush the boy.

“NO!” Takuya screamed, restrained by both Koji and Davis this time.

Takuya’s heart wrenched inside and Davis felt every agonized and despairing thought that flew through Takuya’s mind in that moment. He nearly collapsed; Takuya’s emotions were so raw that when combined with Davis’ own guilt that had formed from the sting of Shinya’s words. It was just too much emotion for one person to handle.

“Davis?!” Koji gasped as the boy staggered back a step, looking like he was going to have a fit or something. This seemed to finally snap Takuya out of his nightmare-induced delusions. He turned his full attention to his cousin, his “brother” temporarily forgotten out of concern for the living breathing being that he felt he could still protect. The dead could wait.

“Davis?” Takuya whispered as he watched the younger boy’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “Can you hear me?”

“ _How sad that you can’t protect those you wish to save and instead make them suffer_ ,” a cold voice said, sounding amused.

Takuya glared, glancing up from Davis’ shuddering form. Koji was already assuming a fighting stance. Duskmon was back.

“What do you want?” Koji growled.

“ _Nothing_ ,” the corrupted Warrior of Darkness shrugged, turning to address Takuya alone. “ _I wonder what you could possibly do to protect Miracles in the real world when you obviously can’t even keep the child safe in a simple dream? You know that Millenniummon is returning and that means that this child will die. How can you possibly keep him safe? You’re nothing but a miserable specter like myself. A ghost of what was and what will never come to be again._ ”

“You’re right,” Takuya smiled sadly.

Koji looked like he wanted to hit him, but Takuya continued, holding up a hand to hold off any “ _encouragement_ ” that Koji was ready to give him.

“I’m nothing outside of these nightmares, that much is true, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t help,” he stated, an inner fire lighting up his eyes. “Unlike you, Duskmon, I’m actually alive. I can see that now. I may be nothing but a spirit, but this spirit is alive outside of the dream world and has feelings and a voice of its own. I can at least use them to the best of my ability to help.”

“And while Takuya may not be able to protect Davis in the real world, _I_ can,” Koji said firmly.

Duskmon regarded the two boys before him before gesturing to Davis’ prone figure.

“ _Perhaps_ …” he said, “If _he manages to survive these nightmares first_.”

“Oh he’ll survive,” Takuya said firmly. “He’s a Kanbara. We’re hard to kill off so easily.

“Is that so?” Duskmon chuckled. “I seem to recall one Kanbara that was killed rather easily. …Right Shinya?”

Takuya froze for a brief instant before looking behind Duskmon. Shinya had reappeared; the rubble from the ceiling that had supposedly fallen on him was resting behind his dust-covered form.

“It’s useless you know,” Shinya said emotionlessly. “Why do you even bother trying to save someone who might as well be dead already?”

“What?” Takuya gasped, unconsciously pulling Davis’ body closer to him.

“Don’t listen to him, Takuya,” Koji growled. “Duskmon is just using Shinya’s form to get to you.”

“Davis must die. Surely you know this by now, don’t you?” Shinya continued to inform them as if Koji hadn’t spoken. “You didn’t stop Millenniummon. You didn’t stop this from happening. It’s your fault that I’m dead! That Mom and Dad are dead! Everyone is dead because of you! Why didn’t you stop Millenniummon, Takuya?! You were the leader of the DigiDestined! It was your responsibility to stop him! He’s still alive! You should have killed him instead of sending him to another world! It’s because you didn’t kill him that everyone here died! That others will now have to die!”

Takuya remained silent as he watch his “little brother” chew him out using every poisonous word and throwing every damning thought that he’d ever used to blame himself. But not anymore. Koji was right. This was _not_ his little brother. Shinya would never have said these things to him. He’d known that from the beginning, but maybe he wanted to hear those words. Maybe some sick twisted part of him _wanted_ Shinya to say those things to him, to scream them at him all because he couldn’t accept the truth… until now. And the truth was that none of this had ever been his fault.

How could he have known that his final decision would lead to so many deaths? He couldn’t. He was no hero. He was no savior. All he could do was protect those within his reach. How could he have saved Shinya? He’d been too far away. Even if Koji hadn’t restrained him, Takuya would have only died sooner and wouldn’t have been able to save Davis and Jun. What could Takuya have done differently that would have saved the lives of all who had died that day? He could have chosen to sacrifice himself and the lives of his friends. No one else would have had to die but the six of them, but what kind of leader – what kind of friend – would he have been? No, he’d made the right choice. His friends had lived to fight another day… lived to fight this fight again with the new chosen children… with Davis and his group of DigiDestined. Hundreds of people had died that day, including himself… but he had saved six others who had lived on to carry out and finish what he had tried and failed to accomplish all those years ago. But Takuya wasn’t really dead, was he? No, he was alive now more than ever. Like Millenniummon was doing within another dimension, after all those years of resting inside of Davis’ subconscious Takuya was alive now more than he had ever been. And – damn it all! – he was going to fight with everything that was left of him to finish what he’d started eight years ago…

Takuya rose from his kneeled position beside Davis and stepped forward. Koji reached out a hand to stop him, but Takuya hit it away.

“I’m fine. It’s going to be all right now, Koji,” he whispered. “Trust me.”

Koji watched his friend warily, but quickly noticed the straightened posture and squared shoulders, the tilt of Takuya’s head, and the narrowed gaze that was directed at Shinya and Duskmon. Takuya seemed to be glowing with an inner light and that made Koji smile. Now _this_ was the Takuya Kanbara he remembered. For the first time in eight years, the Warrior of Flame was back… And he looked pissed.

“Are you quite finished?” Takuya glowered at Shinya’s form.

“…Wha?” Shinya blinked, the shock all too obvious on his face.

“Cause if you are, I’d appreciate it if you’d shut up,” Takuya told his “little brother” calmly before confronting Duskmon. “I will protect Davis in every way that I am able to. I refuse to stand by and listen to this bullshit anymore. If you have a point, make it. Do your worst, Duskmon, because I’m ready for you now. You won’t be able to use that vile tongue of yours to hurt me or Davis anymore. I won’t let you. Because Koji’s right, this _is_ a dream. And a dream is just a dream. Now I think it’s about time that I put an end to this nightmare.”

Takuya’s whole body then became engulfed in flames. Duskmon took a few staggering steps back because of the intense heat waves that were now radiating off of the revived Warrior of Flame.

“…He’s regained his flame.”

Koji gave a start and looked down to see Davis trying to prop his body up with his elbows.

“Davis!” Koji let out a relieved sigh as he kneeled down to help his friend sit up. “We thought you were out of it.”

“I was,” Davis chuckled uneasily. “But now I suddenly feel-!”

BOOM!

Both boys looked up, startled, as a great wall of flame suddenly exploded before them from where Takuya had been standing. Instinctively, Koji tackled Davis back down to the ground to make it easier for him to shield the younger boy from the blast. After the explosion subsided, Koji and Davis scrambled to their feet and looked on in awe as Takuya took on Duskmon in his human form… and was winning.

“Unreal…” Davis breathed.

“Well this is a dream,” Koji smirked. “It would seem that this world is influenced by one’s will. And very few have a will as strong as Takuya’s. Here, Duskmon doesn’t stand a chance.”

The two watched as Takuya hurled one fiery punch after another at Duskmon before the dark entity finally disintegrated into smoked bits of data. Takuya wasn’t even breathing hard.

“Are you two alright?” he called out to them.

“Yeah,” Koji sighed as Takuya made his way back over. “There’s a ringing in my ears from your damn fireworks, but I’m sure it’ll stop by the time this dream ends.”

Takuya chuckled before turning his attention to Davis.

“How are you feeling?” he asked nervously.

“…Fine, surprisingly,” Davis smiled. “I’m not sure what happened, but one minute I was feeling overwhelmed and exhausted and then it was like something heavy had been lifted from my shoulders and I could breath again.”

“I’m sorry, Davis,” Takuya smiled sadly.

“For what?” Davis blinked.

“…It was my fault that you’ve been having such a hard time,” Takuya said softly. “I realize that now. It was my failure to except the truth about what had happened with Millenniummon eight years ago and my self-pity that’s been giving us such a hard time when we have these nightmares… it’s why you’ve been so sick. All of my negative emotions have affected you like the cancer it was… I’ve been an idiot and I’m sorry that I didn’t make sense of all of this until now.”

Davis blinked away his confusion before placing his hand on Takuya’s shoulder and smiled.

“Well better late than never,” Koji smirked.

“Yeah,” Takuya chuckled, but his eyes were still sad.

Davis was about to say something when Takuya gave his head a firm shake and looked firmly ahead.

“Now what do we do about him?”

Koji and Davis whirled around and spotted Shinya, who’d been forgotten momentarily during Takuya’s fight with Duskmon.

“Takuya-nii…” Shinya whispered, tears slowly making their way down his face, but there was no sign of the hatred that had been in his eyes earlier.

Takuya gave Davis’ hand a firm squeeze before removing it from his shoulder. Davis and Koji watched Takuya wearily as he made his way over to Shinya, but stopped a good three feet away from the boy, staring wordlessly at him.

“…You did it,” Shinya whispered before a huge smile broke out over his face. “I knew you could do it, Takuya-nii! You found yourself again.”

Takuya blinked, startled. He hadn’t been expecting this reaction from Shinya. He’d been prepared to be yelled at again, not praised.

“It’s not healthy to keep all that negative emotion locked up inside of you, you know,” Shinya reprimanded him. “Mom and Dad, Aunty Jackie, and Uncle Daisuke were worried.”

Takuya and Davis gasped as the shadowy outlines of their parents flickered briefly behind Shinya.

“They miss you guys,” Shinya smiled sadly at Davis before looking back at his big brother. “But they know that you aren’t ready to join them yet. Takuya-nii still has unfinished business and that’s why he’s still here. You need to take real good care of Davis now, Takuya-nii. No more moping around! He and Junie still need you, so no more giving up! OK?”

Takuya felt his throat constrict and he just couldn’t seem to find his voice so he nodded. Shinya smiled brightly before closing the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Takuya’s middle tightly.

“You beat Millenniummon this time, ok? You’re strong Takuya-nii, really strong. I know you are! You can beat him, so defeat him for good this time!”

Takuya wrapped his own arms tightly around Shinya and couldn’t stop his own tears from falling.

“I will,” his said, his voice rough with emotion that Davis could feel as if it were his own. It was suffocating, but in a good way. “I promise.”

Shinya pulled back from the hug and smiled sadly.

“I have to go now, Takuya-nii,” he said. “It was good to see you again. I’m sorry for all those hurtful things I said. I love you, Nii-chan! We’ll see each other again soon! I know we will!”

“Shinya...” Takuya’s voice cracked as he watched his brother begin to fade away. “Shinya!”

He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother one more time as if just by holding him, Shinya would be allowed to stay a few seconds longer.

“I promise,” he whispered. “Together, Davis, Koji and I and the others will defeat Millenniummon and we will see each other again. Tell Mom and Dad that I love them and that I’ll see them all real soon too. …I love you, Shinya. …See you soon.”

“Nii-chan,” Shinya smiled into Takuya’s shoulder. “Good bye…”

One moment Takuya was holding his little brother and empty air the next. He lowered his arms, letting them hang limply at his sides as he raised his face up to the ceiling of the demolished train station that was no longer falling in on itself. For the first time in a long time, everything was quiet and peaceful both in the dream world and in Takuya’s soul…

 

Koji woke with a start and glanced around at his surroundings. Once his senses cleared through his sleep-fogged mind, he realized that he was back in the waking world in Davis’ room. It was dark, meaning that it was still night. Looking at the digital clock on Davis’ desk, Koji discovered that the time was 3:48 AM. He glanced over at the bed where Davis remained asleep. Sitting up in his makeshift bed on the floor, Koji noted that Davis was sleeping peacefully, but had tears slowly trailing down his face. It was quite understandable even if Davis wasn’t so attuned to his cousin’s emotions. Takuya had just said goodbye to Shinya – the _real_ Shinya – and that was enough to make even Koji tear up.

Koji checked the alarm he’d set on his cellphone to make sure that it was still on before he rolled back into his sheets and went back to sleep until 5:30. When he got up, he got dressed quietly so as not to wake Davis who was thankfully still asleep. He tiptoed out of the room with his things, but nearly cried out when he backed into Jun in the hallway. He whipped around and clamped a hand over her mouth before she could let out a shriek of surprise. They both remained still for ten long tense seconds before Koji finally removed his hand from her mouth. They both released relieved sighs when the soft sounds of Davis sleeping reached them. They both quietly made their way into the living room and Koji placed his bag in the front entry for when he was ready to leave.

“Good morning, Koji.”

Koji looked up as he entered the dining room half of the kitchen and smiled at Mel Motomiya.

“Morning,” Koji nodded.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Mel asked. “We’ve got cereal, or I could make pancakes, eggs and bacon… What are you in the mood for?”

“Cereal is fine, thanks,” Koji told her, not wanting to impose more than he already had.

Jun handed him a bowl and they both sat down to eat. It was quite even though the kitchen was a flurry of activity while Mel and Dan Motomiya moved about trying to get ready for the day.

“Is Davis still asleep?” Dan asked quietly as he sat opposite Koji at the table.

“He is,” Koji nodded before taking another bite of his cereal.

“That’s a relief,” Jun sighed with a smile.

“I hate to eat an run, but I’ve got a train to catch,” Koji sighed when he caught sight of the clock. “Thanks for letting me stay over last night, Mrs. Motomiya.

“No, thank _you,_ Koji,” Mel said meaningfully. “We’re always happy to have you over. Maybe next time Koichi can stay as well.”

“Maybe,” Koji smiled, standing up from the table.

“I’ll drive you to the station,” Dan said, getting up as well. “I need to pick a few things up at the market anyway. Just give me a few minutes and we’ll take my car.”

Koji nodded and waited by the front door.

“Umm… Koji?”

Koji looked up at Jun.

“Did you two talk at all last night about the nightmares?” Jun whispered. “Did he tell you what was bothering him?”

Koji thought things over carefully before he nodded.

“I think he’s going to be fine, Jun,” Koji said finally. “Just let him get some rest. I’ll come by again later today after Kendo practice.”

“Okay,” Jun smiled. “Thank you, Koji.”

“I haven’t really done anything,” Koji shrugged.

“Yes you have,” Jun said softly. “More than you know.”

Koji stared at her out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure how yet, but he just had a feeling that Jun knew more about Davis’ condition than she let on… or maybe he was just being paranoid after last night.

“Ready to go, Koji?”

Koji nodded and allowed Dan to show him out of the apartment.

“Oh!” Koji stopped himself before the door closed. “Jun!”

“Yeah?” the girl blinked.

“Tell Davis that I’m sorry for not saying goodbye and that I’ll see him later.”

“Will do,” Jun smiled. “Thanks again, Koji.”

Koji nodded and followed Dan down to the parking lot.

 

Davis woke up feeling… how was he feeling? He wasn’t sure anymore. He didn’t feel sick like he had the previous mornings, but he didn’t exactly feel good either. He was somewhere in-between. He glanced down at his floor and saw a neat stack of folded sheets with a pillow on top. So Koji had left already. Davis looked up at the clock on his desk and blinked in surprise. It was a little after 10 o’clock. Had he really managed to sleep for that long? That seemed almost impossible after the last couple of weeks. As he was gathering his thoughts, Davis realized that after Shinya had said goodbye to Takuya at the end of the nightmare he couldn’t remember dreaming about anything at all. Davis let out a soft laugh of disbelief.

“ _Amazing what reconciling with ones demons does_ ,” Takuya’s voice chuckled.

“I’ll say,” Davis muttered, running a hand over his face and through his hair.

He actually felt rested. He pulled himself out of bed, got dressed and made his way to the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror and noted that the bruise-like shadows under his eyes didn’t look as bad as they had the day before. He still looked like hell though. After freshening up he joined his mother in the living room.

“Morning, sweetie,” Mel greeted before coming up to him to give him a big hug. “How are you feeling?”

“…Better,” Davis smiled.

“You up to eating?” Mel asked, eyeing his gaunt frame.

“Maybe a little,” Davis shrugged.

He didn’t really feel like eating, but he managed to eat half of an orange and a piece of toast before Dr. Kido and Joe stopped by like they had the day before.

“You’re looking better today,” Dr. Kido said approvingly.

“I actually got some sleep last night,” Davis smiled.

“That’s good,” Joe smiled back as his father continued his examination. “Did you eat anything thing morning?”

Davis nodded.

“Lets hope you keep it up,” Dr. Kido smiled. “After a few more days of rest and keeping some food down, you should be well enough to go back to school.”

Davis nodded again.

“For the rest of the day I suggest that you just make sure that he gets plenty of rest and some more food down for lunch and dinner,” Dr. Kido informed Davis’ hovering mother.

“All right. Thank you, Dr. Kido,” Mel smiled, handing him a check that she’d written out during her son’s examination.

This time Joe didn’t stay behind and left with his dad, but not before letting Davis know that he’d be texting Tai and the other DigiDestined that Davis was fine. Davis thanked Joe and settled down for an afternoon with his parents after his dad returned from the market. It was a rather uneventful afternoon, but Davis did his best to keep his parents happy and from worrying about his condition. Of course this meant forcing food down his throat when he didn’t want to eat, but he managed.

Then Jun came home from school with Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzi in tow again. Joe wasn’t there because he apparently had a night class to attend. Davis’ parents and Jun stayed back and out of the way while the teens congregated in Davis’ room. Ken, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody soon arrived with his schoolwork as usual and he soon had a full room. They had all brought their Digimon and DemiVeemon with them. The little Digimon was practically bouncing off the walls, all too happy to be home with Davis again.

“You’re looking a lot better today, Davis,” Kari commented.

“I feel better,” Davis smiled. “But as much as I’d like to delude myself into thinking that you’re all here to see how I’m doing, you all saw me yesterday. So what’s up?”

Everyone looked around at each other before looking at Izzi.

“…Well last night I got a weird reading from the Digital World,” Izzi frowned, pulling up a map on his laptop. “It came from those ruins in the desert.”

“What kind of reading?” Tai asked.

“A strong energy signature,” Izzi said, turning the screen around so that others could see. It showed them a chart with a bunch of lines like a seismograph, but many of them jumped clear off the scale. “My computer picked up this energy signature between 2:38 and 2:43 AM this morning. I had Tentomon check it out, but he couldn’t even get near the ruins because it was apparently too hot. Something big went on down there, I’m sure of it.”

“ _Doubt it_ ,” Takuya chuckled from inside Davis’ head. “ _It was probably BurningGreymon reacting to when I fought Duskmon. I could feel his and Agunimon’s energy coursing through me during the fight, lending me strength_.”

“That’s some reaction,” Davis muttered.

“Exactly,” Izzi nodded, thinking that Davis was commenting on his findings.

“Couldn’t you have just sent Tentomon in after things cooled down?” Matt asked the computer genius.

“I did,” Izzi said grimly. “I’m still waiting for a reply.”

“ _Izzi!_ ”

“Speak of the devil,” TK laughed.

“What did you find, Tentomon?” Izzi asked, pulling up the video transmission he was receiving.

“Biyomon and I searched the ruins and nothing was out of the ordinary except…” Tentomon trailed.

“Except what?” Cody asked, looking over Izzi’s shoulder.

“When we got down there that symbol on the cliff wall was glowing,” Biyomon took over, appearing beside Tentomon.

“Glowing?” Davis and many others repeated.

“Right,” Tentomon nodded. “Other than that, everything was the same as before.”

“Well I’m not getting any readings from that location now,” Izzi frowned as he pulled up any readings for the desert coordinates. “I wonder why it’d be glowing… Any ideas, Davis?”

“Huh?” Davis blinked.

“You have a strong connection with the ruins, so I was thinking maybe you might have an idea about what might be going on down there,” Izzi pointed out.

Davis shrugged.

“ _What do you think Takuya_?” he wondered.

“ _Hmm…_ ” Takuya mused. “ _Well… As I said, there could have been a reaction in the ruins because of what happened last night, but it’s not like you can tell them about that. As for why my Warrior’s symbol would be glowing down there… maybe BurningGreymon’s up to something. After all, he’s the lone guardian of the chamber now that Agunimon is MIA with Bokumon’s book… maybe he’s trying to get in contact with us?_ ”

“ _Couldn’t he do that through some kind of spiritual means?_ ” Davis wondered.

Takuya scoffed.

“ _Maybe if we were in the same world._ ”

Davis frowned.

“Davis?”

Davis jumped.

“Sorry, what?” he blinked, trying to figure out who’d spoken.

“You looked lost in thought,” Kari said gently, resting a hand on his arm.

“ _Tell em,_ ” Takuya encouraged. “ _What have you got to loose?_ ”

“Well…” Davis said slowly. “I was thinking that maybe it’s got something to do with BurningGreymon.”

Tai’s eyebrows shot up into his bushy mop of hair.

“I forgot all about that guy,” Tai blinked before laughing.

“Why him?” Izzi asked, ignoring Tai’s outburst.

“Well…” Davis shrugged uncomfortably as everyone stared at him. “He _is_ the guardian of the Flame Warrior’s chamber. Who else could it be making the symbol glow?”

Izzi nodded, but looked suspiciously at Davis, sensing that there was more than what the goggle head was sharing.

“So what now?” Tai asked. “Do we go and check it out ourselves?”

“You can, but you won’t be able to get in to see BurningGreymon,” Davis shook his head. “You may be allowed to _enter_ the chamber Tai, but you can’t open the door. Only the Warrior of Flame can do that.”

“And how would you know?” Kari asked him.

“You opened it last time,” TK pointed out.

“I wasn’t exactly in control of my body back then, remember?” Davis snorted. “And I’m not exactly keen on being possessed again.”

Everyone shared a glance, but jumped when there was a knock at the door.

“Digimon hide!” Gatomon hissed as she dove into Kari’s bag.

TK, Ken, Yolei, and Cody were quick to open their bags for their Digimon to hide in. Patamon groaned before flying into TK’s gym bag. DemiVeemon dove under Davis’ bed just as the door opened.

“Koji!” Davis smiled as the raven-haired boy walked in.

Koji raised an eyebrow when he saw all those already gathered.

“Do they ever leave you alone or do they just like throwing parties?” Koji frowned.

“Now, now, Koji. Be nice,” a soft voice chuckled from behind him and Koichi popped his head into the room. “Hello, Davis.”

Koji snorted, setting his bag and Koichi’s on Davis’ desk with a thump.

“Geez!” Davis laughed. “What did you pack? Rocks?”

“No,” Koichi grinned. “Koji brought his Kendo equipment along.”

Cody looked up at the longhaired twin with interest when he heard that.

“We’re crashing here tonight,” Koji informed Davis as he sat on the edge of the desk while eyeing the large group of Davis’ Odaiba friends that were sitting on the floor.

“But you slept over last night,” Davis blinked.

“Well Koji may have, but I didn’t,” Koichi laughed. “I finally have a free night.”

“It’s Friday anyway,” Koji shrugged. “What are you complaining for? We’re here to keep you company. Not that you need it apparently.”

“Koji,” Koichi scowled at his twin before turning to the shocked spectators. “Ignore him. He’s just sore because-!”

“Don’t tell them about that!” Koji growled.

“Tell us what?” Davis blinked.

Koichi grinned wickedly and took a seat next to Davis, looking eager to talk like a gossiping schoolgirl.

“Koichi!” Koji frowned warningly, but Koichi laughed him off.

“A really cute girl in our math class asked him out,” Koichi whispered in Davis’ ear.

“Really?” Davis gaped.

Koichi nodded, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“I’ve never seen him so speechless!” Koichi hooted.

“Koichi!” Koji growled, but was ignored once again much to the amusement of those watching.

“What did you say to her?” Davis demanded, looking at Koji.

“…Nothing,” Koji muttered, looking out the window.

“What?” Davis gasped, looking at Koichi for confirmation. “Did he really?”

“No, he ran!” Koichi laughed. “Said something about having to get to Kendo club. The poor girl.”

Davis and Koichi burst into laughter and Koji grabbed the closest thing to him and chucked it at them. It was a notebook and it hit Koichi in the shoulder, but that only seemed to make the older twin laugh even more. Koichi actually fell off the bed and that made Davis laugh so hard he had to hold his middle. Koji gave a small, satisfied grin as he leaned over to examine the collapsed form of his indisposed twin after hearing a groan. All seemed to be fine until Koichi gave a startled gasp.

“Eep!” cried a small high-pitched voice and Davis’ Odaiba friends froze.

…Wasn’t DemiVeemon supposed to be hiding under the bed?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh no! Has DemiVeemon been discovered? Will Davis have a lot of explaining to do next chapter? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	13. Complications

It was quiet for the longest time. The Odaiba DigiDestined were frozen, afraid for poor DemiVeemon. Davis had stopped laughing, but didn’t seem to be too concerned about the possible discovery. After all, it wasn’t as if Koichi didn’t know about Digimon. It just meant that he’d have to explain things to the older twin a lot sooner than he’d planed. Instead of panicking like the others were, Davis leaned over curiously with Koji to get a better look at the downed twin that was still lying on the floor.

“You ok?” Davis asked.

Kari and many others were looking at Davis incredulously. How could he remain so calm? His Digimon partner might have been discovered!

Koichi suddenly let out a laugh and popped back up rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry,” he chuckled at everyone’s bewildered looks. “I bumped my head on the bed frame.”

Koji nearly fell from his perch on the desk.

“Are you serious?!” Koji cried, frowning at his twin. “What was that sound then?”

Koichi simply laughed and shrugged his shoulders in an embarrassed fashion, his face turning a light pink. Davis burst into laughter, collapsing back onto his bed.

“T-that was you?!” he gasped between laughs. “For a moment I thought one of Jun’s stuffed animals had managed to find it’s way under there!”

Koichi’s face turned an even darker shade of pink and Koji began laughing in earnest. Eventually Koichi just shrugged it off and chuckled along with his twin. The Odaiba gang was letting out quiet sighs of relief and laughed nervously along with the other three boys. A moment later Tai announced that it was time he and Kari had to head home. Matt and TK were a step behind them and one by one the other Odaiba DigiDestined started to leave, but none of them had managed to find a way to get to DemiVeemon with Koji and Koichi crowding the space near the bed. It appeared that the little Digimon was going to have to fend for himself for the night until Davis could hide him away.

However, the moment the last of them left Davis’ apartment, Koichi ducked back underneath the bed and began moving things around down there.

“Ah!” cried the unmistakably terrified voice of DemiVeemon.

Koji frowned at the sound and kneeled down next to Koichi while Davis sighed and simply stood on the opposite side of the bed from them. He’d known that Koichi had discovered DemiVeemon the moment he’d heard the surprised gasp. Whereas most would have cried out and made a big deal out of the discovery, Koichi was subtler. After all, Koichi didn’t know that Davis’ Odaiba friends knew about Digimon. Of course he wouldn’t make a scene. The fact that he’d remained by the bed to prevent the others from getting too close only confirmed the fact that he had indeed found out about DemiVeemon. Now the older of the twins was rooting around under the bed trying to find the little guy again if only to prove to himself that he had indeed seen a Digimon and not some squeaky stuffed animal of Jun’s.

“Davis!” the poor little Digimon cried as he shot out from under the bed and scampered up to cower on Davis’ shoulder, clinging to the back of the human’s neck.

Koichi gasped as he popped back out from under the bed. Koji was staring wide-eyed as well, but didn’t look nearly as surprised as Koichi. After all, Davis had already told him about his Digimon partner. This was just the first time that Koji was actually getting to meet the Digimon in person and not in some dream world.

“Impossible,” Koichi breathed.

“Not really,” Koji shrugged, nonchalant as usual.

“Where did you get him?” Koichi demanded of Davis.

“The Digital World of course,” Davis smiled at his partner, trying to calm the obviously nerve frazzled Digimon.

“Davis, who are they?” DemiVeemon asked.

“They’re good friends of mine,” Davis said, nodding his head in turn as he introduced the twins. “The one on the left with the long hair is Koji and the one on the right with the shorter hair is Koichi.”

“We’ve met,” DemiVeemon mumbled while looking at Koichi, massaging the end of his tail as he plopped to sit down in clear view on Davis’ shoulder.

When Koichi had fallen off the bed, his hand had landed on the tip of poor DemiVeemon’s tail. The little guy had managed not to cry out, but he’d instinctively yanked his tail out from underneath the hand. Koichi had gasped in surprised at the movement and couldn’t help but turn his head and stare the diminutive figure in the eye. DemiVeemon hadn’t been too smart about letting out a little surprised yelp of his own, but the two had remained still and quiet for the next minute or two before Davis had asked, “You alright?” After the initial shock had worn off, Koichi winked at the Digimon and put on that little performance for the room’s other occupants even if it was at his own expense. DemiVeemon had resolutely resolved to hide himself even deeper under the bed after that. …That is until Koichi had disturbed his hiding spot for a second time that day, forcing him out to seek shelter with Davis.

“Guys this is DemiVeemon,” Davis smiled up at the twins.

Koichi still looked shocked, but Koji stepped forward to get a better look at the first real Digimon he’d seen in eight years.

“So this is the Digimon partner you talked about last night,” Koji mused.

“Hold on!” Koichi barked, jumping on Koji’s words. “You knew that he had a Digimon living with him?!”

“I only found out last night,” Koji shrugged. “He wasn’t here though. When _did_ he get here?”

“Ken brought him over after school today,” Davis explained. “I asked Ken to look after him while my parents were in Okinawa but because I’ve been ill I haven’t really seen him in two weeks.”

“Whoa, back up!” Koichi shook his head. “You mean that the others that were here know about Digimon too?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Davis nodded. “TK, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and Cody even had their Digimon partners with them. The Digimon hid themselves in their bags when you two arrived. Poor Patamon must be suffocating in TK’s gym bag.”

Koichi stared at him incredulously and so did DemiVeemon. To them, Davis was talking about Digimon and the DigiDestined so casually that to an observer it might have looked like he was discussing the weather.

“How-? When-?” Koichi tried to form one question out of the many that were flooding his mind, but Koji took pity on his brother.

“Apparently Davis and all of those others that were here are the new DigiDestined. They have Digimon partners instead of using the Warrior Spirits we had back when we were DigiDestined,” Koji explained.

“Wait!” DemiVeemon finally piped up. “You two are DigiDestined too?”

“They’re a different kind of DigiDestined, buddy,” Davis explained. “…They’re actually two of the Digital World’s first chosen children.”

DemiVeemon’s eyes practically bugged out of their sockets.

“But we were told by that Fire Warrior spirit that it’s been eight years since the first original DigiDestined were in the Digital World,” he gasped trying to comprehend what he was being told. “And they’re your age! That would make them… three… four years old when they were chosen? It doesn’t make any sense!”

“There are a lot of things that don’t make sense,” Koichi frowned at Davis. “Like how you know that Koji and I were once part of the original DigiDestined, Davis. I think you’d better start explaining yourself. …You too Koji.”

Koji flinched under his twin’s accusing glare, but nodded.

“It’s a long and very… complicated story,” Davis sighed.

“We’ve got time,” Koichi said coolly. “It’s still early and we’ve got all night to talk.”

“…All right,” Davis agreed before looking at DemiVeemon. “But before I start explaining things I want you to promise me that you won’t tell any of the others.”

The little Digimon looked fearfully up into his human’s eyes before nodding mutely. He couldn’t stop the little “But why?” that popped out though.

Davis glanced at Koichi nervously, knowing full well how ill received the news about a DigiDestined of Darkness would be taken by not only his partner, but by the other current DigiDestined as well.

“…They wouldn’t understand,” Davis said softly. “Not right now, anyway.”

DemiVeemon studied his human partner for a moment before nodding.

“Do you still want me to keep quiet about this around the others in our group?” Koji asked Davis. “It hasn’t even been a whole twenty-four hours since you told me and already Koichi’s found you out. It’s only a matter of time before the others find out as well, but Koichi and I can still keep quiet about this if that’s what you think is best.”

Koichi narrowed his eyes, not liking being out of the loop, but waited patiently. He’d already gotten Davis to agree to tell him everything, but he wasn’t sure if he could agree to not telling the others about whatever was going on when it was obviously something that concerned Digimon and the Digital World. After all, if there were still active DigiDestined then the Digital World was in trouble again.

Davis sighed. He still wasn’t ready to tell his Odaiba friends about his situation… but his Shibuya friends were another matter. They’d known him for years. They wouldn’t judge him so quickly… and better yet, they knew Takuya and the Legendary Warriors.

“…No,” Davis finally sighed. “That’s no longer necessary. You can tell them. …If last night was anything to go by, then they’re going to become involved one way or another.”

Koji nodded, the relief evident on his face and Koichi became even more intrigued. However, before Davis could start his explanation the doorknob rattled, indicating that someone was coming in. Davis snatched DemiVeemon off his shoulder and shoved his partner in the first hiding place available to him… the top drawer of his dresser. Jun popped her head in and smiled.

“Dinner’s on guys,” she announced. “It’s Teriyaki chicken with rice and miso.”

“Sounds good,” Koichi smiled while Koji just nodded his head.

“Well come on!” Jun sighed, grabbing Davis’ arm. “You’re not getting out of eating this one, Davis. Dad cooked.”

“I’m coming! Geez,” Davis growled. “Leggo of my arm, Jun!”

Koichi chuckled and Koji rolled his eyes but on their way out they both glanced nervously at the drawer that Davis had stuffed poor DemiVeemon into.

Dinner couldn’t have gone by quickly enough for Koichi who was starting to get impatient and was now dying to find out how and when Davis had become a DigiDestined and what was going on now that required an obviously large number of DigiDestined to be active. Before any explanation could be given however there was DemiVeemon to consider. The poor guy had been left in the top drawer of Davis’ dresser and was still there when the three boys returned. On top of that, he was probably starving. All three of them had managed to stash away bits of their meal to give the Digimon. Davis obviously had brought the most due to his lack of appetite.

“DemiVeemon?” Davis called out to his Digimon partner as he set the large stash of food wrapped in napkins on the desk.

“…A little help, buddy? You’re drawer’s stuck,” whimpered the little guy.

“Oh,” Kochi chuckled sadly as Davis rushed to his partner’s aid. A few pairs of socks had jammed the drawer from opening from the inside. Davis even had to give it a firm tug to open it completely. In the process though, he’d caused the secret compartment in the drawer to open.

“Huh?” the little Digimon blinked.

“Uh…” Davis gulped as the little blue Digimon dived into the compartment. “DemiVeemon!”

“…Davis? What are these?” DemiVeemon asked, pulling out Takuya’s cracked goggles and the beat up hat.

“Are those…?” Koichi gasped sadly when he saw the articles.

Davis nodded.

“They’re Takuya’s personal effects. They were given to Jun and I after he died,” he whispered, setting the hat on top of the dresser and rubbed the cracked lenses of the goggles.

“And you still kept them,” Koji said sadly. “Even after all these years.”

“…Yes,” Davis nodded before putting the effects away in the compartment and picked DemiVeemon up. “It’s all that I have left that was his…”

Koji and Koichi traded sad glances.

“Wait…” Davis mused, turning to a pile of dirty clothes he’d thrown around his hamper. “…There was one other thing…”

Koji, Koichi, and DemiVeemon watched Davis pull out a pair of jeans and reach into the pockets before pulling out Takuya’s old D-Tector.

“…How long have you had that?” Koji asked softly, eyes wide.

“…Ever since the accident,” Davis admitted. “It was in Takuya’s hand when he saved me and Jun. …He dropped it and I picked it up. I was going to give it back to him… but I never got the chance.”

“What is that thing?” DemiVeemon asked. “It looks like a digivice.”

“That’s cause it is,” Davis smiled sadly. “…It was my cousin Takuya’s… The Warrior of Fire…”

DemiVeemon gasped at the title.

“What’s a Digivice?” Koichi blinked.

“It’s what the current DigiDestined call their version of our D-Tectors,” Koji explained. “Show him yours, Davis.”

“It’s in the side table,” Davis said absently as he looked over Takuya’s D-Tector. “…Do you two still carry your own?”

Koji paused as he handed Koichi Davis’ D3. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue and white D-Tector. Koichi did the same with his black and grey one. They’d started carrying them again after they’d lit up two nights ago. DemiVeemon started at the two devices in amazement.

“You two really were DigiDestined,” he breathed.

“And they still are,” Davis nodded.

“Not really,” Koichi smiled sadly. “Our D-Tectors haven’t worked since the accident. …Although they did light up two nights ago with the Warrior’s symbol for fire on the screen…”

“Takuya’s symbol,” Koji nodded. “…I think it’s time you told Koichi about what’s been going on. Tell him everything that you told me last night… including the nightmares.”

Davis nodded. Once the three boys and DemiVeemon were settled down Davis launched into his story. Unlike Koji, Koichi accepted Davis’ story rather quickly and didn’t seem to think that he was crazy. DemiVeemon was also equally accepting. He didn’t know much about what was going on due to his lack in Legendary Warrior knowledge, but he was glad to finally know what was wrong with his partner. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Takuya’s spirit residing inside of Davis’ body, but it made him feel a lot better about what had happened with BurningGreymon. It became a little weird for him though when Davis started talking with the spirit/voice as if Takuya were actually present. But it started to get even weirder when Koji joined Davis in on the explanation of the dream that they had apparently shared the night before and it was very quiet when they finished.

“Duskmon, huh?” Koichi mused finally after a while. “That sure brings back some bad memories…”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Koji said as he placed a hand on Koichi’s shoulder. “It was only part of Davis’ nightmare and even then Takuya managed to fry the bastard.”

“What really worries me is that Lobomon told you that we’d be needed again soon,” Koichi smiled sadly in response. “The Digital World must be in real danger if it has to call back those of us who were forcibly retired from being DigiDestined all those years ago… The real question though is what happens now and how do we even go about finding our old spirit companions again? Where do we even start to look?”

“Actually… We were having a meeting here before you two showed up,” Davis said quietly. “According to Izzi, between… when was it, DemiVeemon? 2:30-something and 2:40… whatever. Anyway, apparently his computer picked up these huge energy readings coming from the Flame Terminal Ruins. Apparently the Warrior of Fire’s character is glowing on the Flame Chamber’s door. Takuya thinks that BurningGreymon is trying to get in contact with us. Maybe that’s where we can start the search for your guys’ spirit partners. BurningGreymon might be able to give us a hint.”

“But you said that no one – not even Tai – could get into that chamber except for the Warrior of-! …Oh… But… wouldn’t that mean…?”

“Yeah,” Davis smiled sadly. “I’d have to let Takuya take over my body again… and I’m not even sure if I can do it intentionally. It happened by accident last time…”

“ _Sure you could_ ,” Takuya laughed. “ _Just relax and settle into a passive state. I can probably take over from there! It’ll be a piece of cake!_ ”

“Humph. Glad you’re so confident,” Davis frowned. “My body isn’t exactly a car that I can just hand over the keys to, Takuya…”

Koji snorted at Davis’ comment.

“What did he say?” Koichi laughed.

“Basically that I should just relax and allow him to take over,” Davis rolled his eyes. “It’s not that easy.”

“…Why don’t you give it a try right now?” Koichi suggested. “See if it works.”

Davis frowned, not liking the idea of just handing over his body to Takuya.

“We don’t even know if it’s necessary,” Koji pointed out after seeing his friend’s discomfort. “Davis has been harboring Takuya’s soul for so long that their spirits are practically synced. I say that we try entering the Flame Chamber with Davis in control first. If nothing happens then we’ll just let Takuya open it for us. They’ll probably have better luck making the switch in consciousness where Takuya has the spiritual edge, given his history with Flame Terminal.”

Davis and DemiVeemon nodded, liking that idea more.

“So are we going tonight?” Koichi asked. “Or do we wait until we tell Zoe, Tommy and JP?”

“I say tonight,” Davis frowned. “I’d rather this get settled quickly before Tai and the others try to get into the chamber.”

“You were planning on going tonight anyway weren’t you?” Koji narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “That’s why you asked us if we had our D-Tectors.”

Davis grinned sheepishly.

“Are you well enough for this sort of thing?” Koichi asked worriedly.

“I’ll be alright,” Davis sighed. “I’ve definitely been worse. Besides, I’ll have you guys and DemiVeemon with me. What could happen?”

“A lot of things,” Koji muttered but nodded his head. “I still think that we should call the other three, though.”

“No, It’s better if we go in a smaller group,” Davis sighed. “None of you have your spirits so we’ll be relying on DemiVeemon if we run into any trouble. The less people there are for him to protect the better.”

“That’s certainly true,” Koichi smiled, tickling the little Digimon around his tummy. “He doesn’t look so tough now does he?”

“Just wait till I digivolve!” DemiVeemon gasped as he wormed his way out of Koichi’s reach. “You’ll see!”

Koichi just laughed.

“…Are we really going to be able to get to the Digital World through a computer?” Koji frowned at Davis’ desktop.

“That’s how we’ve been doing it,” Davis nodded. “Right, buddy?”

“Right!” DemiVeemon nodded as he scampered up his human’s arm to lie on top of Davis’ head.

They all glanced at the clock. It was already after 10:00 PM.

“Should we wait another hour before leaving?” Koichi asked.

“That might be best,” Davis agreed. “My parents will probably check up on me before they go to bed. Dad’s got work early tomorrow though so I don’t think they’ll stay up for much longer.”

The twins nodded.

After that the three boys went through the motions for bed. Around 10:45 Mel tiptoed in to check on them before heading to bed like Davis had thought she would. About ten minutes after the check the apartment was quiet. The boys threw off their covers still fully dressed, but remade the beds so that it looked like they were still asleep. Davis found himself pocketing Takuya’s D-Tector before taking hold of his own digivice. For some reason he felt that he or Takuya might need it. He entered the coordinates for the desert and opened the digital gate, but allowed Koji and Koichi to go first just to make sure that they could in fact go to the Digital World. At first nothing happened, but finally Koji and Koichi’s D-Tectors lit up and allowed the twins to pass through the digital gate. Davis and DemiVeemon were right behind them.

When Davis materialized in the Digital World he found Koji and Koichi looking around at their surroundings. Davis understood that the Digital World was different from what it had been like when the twins had last seen it, so Davis allowed them to take things in for a moment. After a few minutes Davis suggested that they get going and led the way to the ruins.

“Ah, Davish?” Veemon spoke up when they got to the opening in the ground to the ruins below. “How exactly are we gonna get down there? When we went with Tai and the othersh Joe had brought rope along.”

“You can Digivolve into ExVeemon and fly us down there,” Davis smiled.

“Oh,” Veemon blinked. “That worksh too I supposh.”

Koichi chuckled, finding the lisp that Veemon only seemed to have as a Rookie adorable, and that reminded Veemon of the tickling he’d received.

“I’ll show ya!” Veemon cried as Davis held out his D3. “Veemon digivolve too…! ExVeemon!”

“Wow,” Koichi smiled, pretending to be impressed by the new Champion level Digimon. Koji and Davis rolled their eyes. After ExVeemon flew the three boys down into the ruins, they turned on the flashlights they’d brought and Davis guided them through the ruined train terminal and rusted tracks over to the cliff. As they looked over the edge they could see the faintest hint of light.

“ExVeemon,” Davis nodded to his partner as he climbed up onto the Dino-Digimon’s shoulder. Koji did the same on the other and ExVeemon picked Koichi up before flying them down deeper into the ruins. When they touched down the flashlights became unnecessary since the fire character on the wall before them pulsed a bright red. Davis took a deep breath, removing his gloves and putting them in his jacket pockets.

“Here goes nothing,” Davis muttered, placing his now bare right hand on the character like Takuya had done a few days ago.

The light pulsed and the earth seemed to tremble, but the door to the inner chamber didn’t open. Davis groaned.

“ _I’m ready when you are buddy_ ,” came Takuya’s cheerful voice from inside his head.

“I bet you are,” Davis said tersely.

“What?” ExVeemon, Koji and Koichi blinked.

“Nothing,” Davis muttered. “Fine Takuya, you get your chance. …Just don’t do anything weird with my body, ok?”

“ _I’ll treat it as if it were my own,_ ” Takuya promised.

“Now why does that worry me,” Davis sighed. “Just be careful ok?”

“ _You worry too much_ ,” Takuya scoffed.

“I wonder why,” Davis groaned before sitting down and started a breathing exercise that Koji had taught him back when he was little.

“What’s he doing?” ExVeemon asked softly.

“Relaxing,” Koichi smiled. “He’s going to let Takuya take over his body so that we can get into the Fire Chamber.”

ExVeemon frowned, but didn’t comment.

 

Davis began to relax and lost himself in the exercise, delving into his subconscious. He could feel Takuya’s energy pulse along side his own as he breathed in and out. He could feel how strong Takuya’s spirit was. It was stronger than he’d ever felt it before… After a few more deep breaths he began to envision himself standing in front of a closed door. Somehow he knew that all he had to do was open the door, allow Takuya to come out while he walked through to the other side… But would it work? Or, even worse, what if it worked but they couldn’t switch back?

 

Back on the physical plain, Davis’ breathing stilled and that made Koji and Koichi nervous. As the bearers of Light and Darkness they were very perceptive to the human psyche and the flow of a person’s chi and knew when something was wrong with a person. ExVeemon also seemed to realize that something might be wrong with his partner, but the silence was so heavy now that he didn’t dare speak.

 

Doubt after doubt was now beginning to whirl around in Davis’ mind, but Takuya’s voice managed to cut through it all.

“ _Everything’s gonna be all right, Davis_ ,” it said. “ _Trust me. You do trust me right?_ ”

Davis was silent for a moment before he finally responded, relaxing before bracing himself to open that imaginary door.

“With my life.”

Davis opened the door…

 

Koji and Koichi waited silently as they watched Davis’ still and silent form. It had been that way for the last five minutes. Finally Davis’ eyelids flickered and his hands twitched in his lap. A deep breath was inhaled before releasing a rather heavy gust of air. Then the eyes began to flutter open and for a moment they were golden brown. Then in the blink of an eye they were their normal deep chestnut.

“…Davis?” ExVeemon spoke tentatively.

Davis looked up at the Digimon with a puzzled expression on his face, before he seemed to realize something and chuckled.

“Not quite.”

Davis’ lips moved, but the voice that came out was not Davis’.

“Takuya,” Koji smiled.

Koichi simply looked mystified.

“Hey, Koji,” Takuya smiled his goofy grin. “You hanging in there, Koichi?”

Koichi blinked before releasing a shaky laugh.

“I suppose so,” the older twin sighed, shaking his head.

Takuya stood up and looked at the weary Digimon that was standing behind the twins.

“I know that this may be a little odd-!”

“A little?” Koji snorted.

“Ok, so it’s very odd,” Takuya huffed, “but that aside, it’s nice to actually meet you ExVeemon. I’m Takuya, Davis’ …dead cousin.”

ExVeemon analyzed the person before him using his human partner’s body. He decided that he’d have to reserve judgment on this Takuya for later. At the moment he was brining no harm to Davis – as far as he could tell – so for the time being he’d trust this spirit body snatcher… Ok, so he was a little upset that Takuya was in Davis’ body, but he was trying. He was just going to make sure that this spirit didn’t do anything to harm its borrowed body.

“…Nice to meet you too… I guess,” ExVeemon muttered.

Takuya laughed the uncomfortable situation off and moved on to the glowing character on the wall.

“Now lets see here…” he mused, hands folded behind his head in his usual fashion. He realized that it was a lot easier to move in Davis’ body now than it had been last time. It was a sure sign that his cousin was recovering his strength… if nothing decided to do him in first.

Moving all unnecessary thoughts aside, Takuya placed his – Davis’ – right hand on the wall over the character. Again, the light pulsed and the earth rumbled, but this time the character flashed and flames erupted from the character, but did not burn the extended hand. Then the wall opened up to the inner chamber where BurningGreymon was already waiting for them.

“You three wait out here,” Takuya instructed. “I won’t be long.”

“I’m coming with you,” ExVeemon disagreed, stepping forward, but Takuya held up a warding hand.

“No, Davis and I need you to stay out here to protect Koji and Koichi,” Takuya smiled sadly. “We’ll be perfectly safe inside the chamber while the two of them will be vulnerable to whatever may be lurking out here.”

ExVeemon gritted his teeth, but consented to the fact with an agitated flick of his serpentine tail.

Takuya nodded before stepping inside the chamber. It was nice and warm and held a welcoming feel to it unlike last time.

“ **You’ve returned** ,” BurningGreymon stated. “ **…And I see that you have regained your flame. I sensed as much the previous night.** ”

Takuya smiled.

“Mind telling me what’s up with the light show out front?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“ **I was hoping you’d come** ,” BurningGreymon admitted. “ **Millenniummon’s return is near. …I can feel it and so can the other spirits. The current DigiDestined will not be enough to stop him…** ”

“Lobomon told Koji as much,” Takuya frowned.

“ **But did he tell the Warrior of Light that not even the aid of the five Warriors will be enough? …You, Water, Earth, Wood and Steel will be needed as well.** ”

“…But what can I do?” Takuya sighed, hating to admit it. “I’m just a spirit these days like you are. I can do as much fighting from the confines of Davis’ mind as you can from inside this chamber.”

“ **You will find a way** ,” BurningGreymon told him. “ **You’ll have to if you wish to save the owner of that body. You have only bought him more time. A body is only meant to harbor one active soul. Now that you are awakened it is only a matter of time before that body begins to fail you both.** ”

“Are you kidding me?!” Takuya cried out in frustration. “Give us a freaking break! I thought regaining my ‘flame’ as you called it was supposed to fix things!”

“ **I did not create such laws, so it’s no use complaining to me** ,” BurningGreymon growled. “ **I’m just a spirit that follows them**.”

Takuya let out another frustrated sigh before pulling himself together.

“All right, fine,” he grumbled. “We’ll deal with that hurdle when we get to it. Right now I need to know how to find the other spirits. Knowing Lobomon and Löwemon’s location first would be very helpful since Koji and Koichi are here already.”

“ **Now that I can help you with** ,” BurningGreymon rumbled, sounding amused. “ **Most of the spirits have returned to where they were once hidden away and where you children found them. You found Agunimon here, so this is where he and I resided when we returned to our spiritual states.** ”

“Ok… Why would they do that?” Takuya asked. “Why hide in the same spots as before? That seems… I don’t know… kinda stupid if you ask me.”

“ **The Digital World is constantly changing, young one** ,” BurningGreymon reminded him. “ **Data is always being reconfigured, but yet it always remains composed of the same components. Take Flame Terminal. It was once an industrial zone full of heated machinery and metal. When the Digital World was reconfigured it was buried beneath the ground, but still radiated heat. Nothing could grow over it so the land on the surface above the station became a desert. The metals from the ruins were absorbed into the soil and created a metallic field. I bet none of your human compasses would even work in the desert above us.** ”

“…What exactly are you trying to say?” Takuya frowned.

“ **I’m saying that we spirits are attached to certain areas that are familiar to us. Why bother moving when the land is only going to change after time and do the hiding for us? Also, we figured that this way it would be easier for you children to find us again when the time came. We had a feeling that Millenniummon would return, you see, so we’ve been lying in wait for the time we’d be needed again. But now that that time has come, you and the other children must find your spirits quickly. …Hold out your D-Tector, Takuya** ,” BurningGreymon ordered.

Takuya reached into his – Davis’ – pocket and withdrew said device, holding it out to the spirit.

“ **Carry me well, child** ,” BurningGreymon stated firmly. “ **You will not be able to use my spirit until you find Agunimon, but I can at least offer you my support. Now that you’ve truly returned and the book is no longer here, there is no need for me to stay in these ruins. However, I must warn you that even after you and the other children fine your spirits, none of you Warrior DigiDestined will be able to use your spirit partners in the human world. We are Digital Spirits and you are human children. When you come to the Digital World you rematerialized with an imbedded digital fractal code that allows us to merge with you, but in that human world of yours there is no digital code and therefore no way for you to join with us. I am telling you this now because there are sure to be battles ahead that will take place in your world.** ”

“So what can we do?” Takuya asked.

BurningGreymon didn’t answer him though. Instead he raised his wings and wrapped them around Takuya’s form. Then the fire lit in the center of the room seemed to explode in every direction. The heat became intense and for the first time since he’d become the Warrior of Fire Takuya could actually feel the burn of the flame’s flickering tongues and choked on the suffocating smoke.

“B-BurningGreymon!” Takuya coughed.

“ **Do not fear the fire, Takuya** ,” BurningGreymon’s voice told him. “ **Embrace it. Let it in. Do not fight it.** ”

Takuya continued to choke on the smoke but he forced himself to remain calm. Everything hurt. His – Davis’ – entire body was on fire. It felt like the fire scorched him to his very soul. He could hear Davis screaming inside their shared head, but suddenly the pain began to dull. The blistering heat turned into a tickling sensation and the warmth became comfortable again. Finally it all ceased and he felt nothing as he collapsed onto the chamber floor, breathing heavily, gasping, with sweat running freely down his – Davis’ – face.

When he regained his senses the first thing he noticed was that the chamber was dark. The second thing was that BurningGreymon was no longer there. The glow of a gentle light began to grow before him and Takuya realized that it was coming from the screen on his D-Tector… but it was different. He couldn’t see much of it in the dark, but the screen was definitely smaller. When he picked it up it felt lighter and fit into the palm of his hand easier than it had when it was bigger. Takuya stood up and looked around the space, trying to get his bearings. He could hear voices to his left and saw the flickering beam of a flashlight from outside. He was about to head there, but he tripped over something and heard a small gasp.

“Who’s there?” Takuya asked shakily. “Damn it this is stupid. Why isn’t there any light?!”

Suddenly flames erupted from the palms of his hands and he startled.

“What the?” he gasped.

“ ** _You want light, Warrior of Fire?_** ” BurningGreymon’s voice whispered in his mind. “ ** _Create your own and use the gift I gave you wisely._** ”

“Gift?” Takuya blinked. “What gift?”

“ ** _The gift to wield fire_**.”

Say what?

Takuya stared at where his – Davis’ – hands should be, and found himself trembling.

“ _Just calm down, Takuya_ ,” Davis’ voice told him. “ _You can do this._ ”

Takuya sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself. He focused on the warm feeling he felt pooling in the middle of his stomach. Now if only that warm feeling would spread to his hands… And it did. Takuya opened his eyes and saw a small ball of flame dancing in the palms of his hands. In the light that emitted from the flame he saw what he must have tripped over. It was a small huddled figure and it was looking up at him with large green eyes. Takuya froze. He knew this Digimon. …He’d _been_ this Digimon once. Flamemon.

“How…?” Takuya gasped. “Who…?”

The Flamemon cocked his head to the side curiously before smiling up at Takuya. It rose to its feet and took hold of one of Takuya’s hands, beaming happily up at him with those large round green eyes.

“ _Hello, Takuya_!”

Takuya blinked. The Digimon hadn’t spoken, but he’d heard its voice inside his head.

“…Who are you?” Takuya asked.

The Digimon threw its head back and seemed to laugh, but not one sound passed through its lips.

“ _I’m your partner, silly!_ ”

“Partner?” Takuya blinked. “Since when?”

“ _Since now_ ,” the voice in his head said as the Digimon rolled its eyes. “ _If you’re going to be a DigiDestined again, you’re gonna need a Digimon partner. BurningGreymon made me using the rest of his spirit for that purpose._ ”

“BurningGreymon _made_ you?” Takuya gasped. “Why?”

“ _So that you’ll have a way to fight back in the human world. Since you can’t do the fighting yourself, I’ll do it for you!_ ” Flamemon smiled.

“…Why are you talking inside my head? Can’t you speak?” Takuya asked.

Flamemon looked down and shuffled his feet. He still hadn’t let go of Takuya’s hand so Takuya gave it a comforting squeeze. Flamemon looked back up at him and sighed, but again, no sound came from those lips.

“ _No. Not until you find Agunimon. He’s kinda my other half. I’m incomplete without his data and spirit energy._ ”

“I see… I think,” Takuya laughed. “But what happened to BurningGreymon? Where is he?”

“ _Hmm…_ ” Flamemon mentally mused as he finally slipped his hand out of Takuya’s. “ _He’s inside your D-Tector. Well… Half of him is anyways. His other half was used up to make me so… I guess I’m BurningGreymon. At least I will be again when I digivolve._ ”

“A Digimon partner, huh?” Takuya mused. “Sounds like fun.”

Flamemon beamed at him, making it hard for Takuya not to smile back. In many ways the Rookie Digimon reminded him of Shinya and Davis when they were little. But maybe that was just because of how childish this Digimon appeared to be… Then again, if what Flamemon had said was true, the Rookie had been born not even five minutes ago.

“Lets go,” Takuya gestured to the chamber’s only exit where he could still see the beams of his friend’s flashlights. “I want to introduce you to some friends of mine.”

“ _Ok!_ ”

Flamemon smiled as he took hold of Takuya’s free hand again and followed his new human partner out while Takuya held up the small flame that was still burning in the palm of his other hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoa! So now Takuya's got a partner Digimon? That could make things interesting. How are Koji and Koichi going to handle this new development? And will Takuya be able to handle his new ability to control fire? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some info that I wasn't able to slip into this chapter and make clearer...  
> Koichi now knows about Davis and the current DigiDestined and is all caught up with Koji knowledge-wise, but just so we're clear, Davis and Koji did not explain too much about the Legendary Warriors to DemiVeemon, so the little guy is still in the dark about Koichi being the DigiDestined Warrior of Darkness. Davis wants his partner to get to know Koichi beforehand so that DemiVeemon will be more accepting of that fact when he is finally told.


	14. Fire and Light

Takuya finally emerged from the darkened chamber much to the relief of the other three, but when they saw the flame he was holding in the palm of his hand they stared, not even noticing that the entrance to the Fire Chamber had disappeared.

“Umm… Takuya?” Koji pointed.

“Hmm?” Takuya blinked.

“ _Your little ball of fire, stupid_ ,” Davis sighed.

“Oh!” Takuya gasped, shaking the flame off his hand, extinguishing it. “Forgot all about that thing. Ha ha.”

“You forgot your hand was on fire?” Koichi chuckled, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Takuya shrugged.

“And who’s that?” Koji asked, noticing the small figure standing behind Takuya.

“This is Flamemon,” Takuya smiled. “He’s my new Digimon partner.”

“What?” ExVeemon growled, eyes narrowed at the green eyed little demon clinging to Davis’ hand. (Gee. Tell us what you really think of him ExVeemon. :P)

Flamemon ducked back behind Takuya to hide from the heated glare. Koji and Koichi glanced back at ExVeemon, shocked. Takuya seemed to be a little stunned as well by the obvious dislike ExVeemon was expressing towards the poor Rookie.

“ExVeemon, he’s _my_ partner,” Takuya emphasized, trying to sooth the jealous champion. “Not Davis’. No one could take your place as his partner.”

“ _I think it’s time we switched back_ ,” Davis stated. “ _You’ve had your fun and we got what we needed_.”

Takuya shrugged and sat down with his back against the now closed chamber door.

Flamemon cocked his head to the side and kneeled down next to his new human partner.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” the mute Digimon telepathically asked.

“Changing back,” Takuya smiled. “It would seem that I’ve overstayed my welcome in Davis’ body.”

The other three looked on with confusion as Takuya continued to talk to the seemingly unresponsive Digimon he was “conversing” with.

“ _You mean you’re going away?_ ” Flamemon whimpered. “ _But we just met!_ ”

“I know, but I’m not _really_ going away,” Takuya shook his head. “But this body isn’t mine. I have to give it back. Davis and ExVeemon will look after you, ok?”

ExVeemon bit back a growl at what this body snatcher was suggesting. Flamemon shivered under ExVeemon’s hostile glare but nodded sadly to Takuya.

“Hey,” Takuya smiled, taking hold of his new partner’s hand. “I know that you’ve only known me for all of five minutes, but could you do something for me?”

Flamemon nodded vigorously.

“There’s not much I can do to help Davis at the moment, so do you think you could help ExVeemon in keeping him safe for me until I can get a body of my own?”

Flamemon nodded firmly.

“Thanks. I know that it’s sudden, but I’m counting on you, buddy,” Takuya grinned before letting go of Flamemon’s hand so that he could start relaxing and switch consciousness states with Davis.

Unlike Davis, Takuya had no problem making the spiritual switch. One moment it was Takuya sitting there with his eyes closed as he took in deep calming breaths and the next Davis was opening his eyes.

“Davis?” ExVeemon asked the dazed looking boy.

“Don’t worry, it’s me… Damn, Takuya makes it seem so easy,” Davis grumbled before getting up.

Koji and Koichi chuckled, helping Davis when he stumbled to his feet. Davis looked over at Flamemon who was staring at him nervously.

“Hey there,” Davis smiled. “So you’re Takuya’s new Digimon partner huh? I’m his cousin, Davis. It’s nice to meet you.”

Davis extended his hand out to the Rookie Digimon who took it tentatively.

“Not much of a talker is he?” Koji frowned.

“Oh, he can talk,” Davis laughed. “Just not out loud. He’s incomplete without Agunimon’s data. He speaks with Takuya through their spiritual bond as partners or something. According to what Flamemon was telling Takuya earlier, he’s the Rookie form of the completed Warrior of Fire. BurningGreymon made him out of half of his own data before entering Takuya’s D-Tector. In a way, he is BurningGreymon.”

“Really?” Koichi blinked. “That’s BurningGreymon as a Rookie?”

“Hard to believe,” Koji mused, staring at the fire Digimon. “He’s seems to be pretty shy. BurningGreymon was much more intimidating.”

“Give the little guy a break!” Davis frowned. “He was only born like ten minutes ago. He doesn’t know any of us either. I’d be pretty nervous too. I was pretty freaked out when I first met Veemon.”

“Really?” ExVeemon frowned.

“You were one of the first Digimon I’d ever met,” Davis smiled up at his own partner. “I knew what Digimon were because of Takuya’s memories, but I’d never thought I’d get to meet one for real, let alone have one for a partner and best friend. It was an entirely new concept for me. Digimon were only creatures that I saw in dreams before I met you.”

Davis walked over to his partner and placed a hand on his arm.

“I know you’re upset with all that’s going on. Things are happening a little too fast, but Flamemon is going to be staying with us from now on,” Davis informed his Digimon gently. “Until we find Agunimon, I’m going to be the only one capable of understanding what he says. I’m really going to need your help on this buddy. He’s scared right now since it’s me and not Takuya that he’s with. He’s young like you once were and I think he could really use a friend. He doesn’t appear to be as excitable around those he doesn’t know like you were.”

ExVeemon glanced at Flamemon wearily. The rather tall and lanky Rookie did look a little lost now that Davis was back in control of his body and Takuya wasn’t “there.” ExVeemon sighed and nodded his head. Now he felt bad. It wasn’t Flamemon’s fault that his so-called partner was a body snatcher. Davis smiled and walked over to Flamemon who was still looking up at ExVeemon nervously.

“Don’t mind him,” Davis told the Rookie. “He’s just a little confused right now. We all are. I’m sure you two will become good friends once things begin to settle down.”

Flamemon nodded, cracking a small smile.

“ _If_ things ever settle down,” Koji sighed. “So what’s next? What did BurningGreymon have to say about finding the other spirits?”

“Oh!” Davis gasped. “I almost forgot! He said that the spirits – both human and beast apparently – have hidden themselves away where you guys first found them. We just have to find the current landmarks that exist in this world.”

“And how do we go about doing that?” Koji sighed.

“Well… Flame Terminal was buried underneath a desert because of its fire properties that didn’t allow anything to grow above ground,” Davis mused. “Where were your spirits hidden, Koji?”

“Well…” Koji mused, thinking back nine years. “I found my human spirit underground in a cavern not far from Flame Terminal, and my beast spirit was hidden away in a sacred statue.”

“So which location do we try to locate?” Koichi asked.

“Hmm…” Davis hummed. “Any ideas Takuya?”

The others watched Davis as they waited for an answer that none of them – save for Flamedramon – would be able to hear.

“ _Well… I suppose we could continue to search the deeper reaches of the ruins for the cavern, but I think that a sacred site seems like the most logical place to look for Koji’s spirits of Light since I doubt that the spirits would want to hide in such close proximity to each other_ ,” Takuya stated. “ _But who really knows? Sometimes the best place to hide is one that seems to be too obvious. I mean, we hid Bokumon’s book in Bokumon’s house for Pete’s sake!_ ”

“Sound about right?” Davis asked Flamemon.

Flamemon nodded.

“What?” Koji frowned.

“Takuya thinks that the most likely place to find your spirits is probably some sacred site,” Davis summarized. “But there’s also the chance that your spirits could be found somewhere deeper in Flame Terminal’s ruins.”

“So do we search here first just to be thorough?” Kochi asked. “I mean, we’re already here, aren’t we?”

“What time is it?” Koji asked.

Davis reached into his pocket to check the time on his D3, but ended up pulling out Takuya’s D-Tector by mistake… and it looked very different than it had earlier. It looked a lot more like Davis’ D3, only with a few modifications. It still had the same colors – black with red grips and white buttons – but it was more oval shaped like the D3s. The screen was the same as it had been on the D-Tector model inside the same spike cornered hexagon. Below the screen was a round toggle, like on the D3, but had two buttons in the center. The top of the oval shaped device was flatter and instead of an antenna like the D3, it had a small red square in the right “corner” of the device, meaning that it still had scanning abilities like the D-Tectors. It was a perfect fusion of both digivice models.

“What is that?” Koji gasped.

“Takuya’s new digivice,” Davis mused with awe.

“Of course!” Koichi cried. “Takuya’s got an actual physical Digimon partner now and would need a new digivice to compensate for the change.”

“What I’d like to know is why Takuya would even need a real Digimon for a partner in the first place,” Koji sighed. “I mean, he hasn’t even got a body of his own. Surely he couldn’t be as much help to Flamemon, like you are to ExVeemon. A Digimon needs it’s human partner’s energy to feed off of to Digivolve right? Or did I misunderstand that part of the conversation last night?”

Davis shook his head.

“No, you’re right. We’re not sure how the Digimon access our energy to Digivolve, and frankly I don’t think they know either.”

“Nope,” ExVeemon confirmed. “All we know is that the stronger the bond is between a Digimon and their human partner, the stronger the DigiVolution. That’s all Gennai ever told us.”

“So it’s more of a spiritual connection,” Koichi mused. “Maybe Takuya doesn’t really need an actual body to help his partner digivolve so long as the bond between them is strong and in tact.”

ExVeemon and Flamemon nodded. It sounded right to them.

“That still doesn’t answer my question as to why Takuya needs an actual partner at all,” Koji pointed out.

“Before BurningGreymon returned half of his spirit to Takuya’s D-Tector and used the other half to create Flamemon, he mentioned that you Warrior DigiDestined wouldn’t be able to Spirit Evolve in the human world,” Davis recalled.

“Why would we need to?” Koji asked.

“Digimon have developed a nasty habit of sneaking into our world lately,” Davis laughed. “We’re bound to find ourselves battling in our world as well as the Digital World. BurningGreymon sounded pretty sure of this.”

“All right,” Koichi mused, “So Takuya was given Flamemon as a means to fight in our world?”

“Yeah,” Davis nodded. “That and BurningGreymon gave Takuya the ability to have control over fire.”

“What?!” Koji and Koichi gasped.

“How else do you think he was able to come out of the Flame Chamber holding a fire ball in his hand without getting burned?” Davis shrugged. “We were both pretty freaked out about it, but apparently it’s a gift BurningGreymon has given Takuya. …When it was happening it felt as if Takuya’s entire spirit was consumed by fire. Even though I was in the subconscious I could feel it through our mental link. Everything burned… everything hurt… we couldn’t breath…”

Davis’ eyes became unfocused for a moment as he remembered that feeling of nearly being consumed by fire.

“Are you alright?” ExVeemon demanded.

Davis blinked for a moment before smiling at ExVeemon.

“I’m fine. It was worse for Takuya. I was only feeling what managed to slip through the barrier between out conscious states.”

“Can you use Takuya’s new fire wielding abilities?” Koichi asked curiously.

“I doubt it,” Davis laughed. “Takuya’s the Fire Warrior, not me.”

“Have you even tried?” Koji asked.

Davis looked at his hand for a moment and tried imagining the fireball that Takuya had managed to form. He tried – he really did – but Davis just didn’t feel any of the warmth in his gut that Takuya had felt. All he could feel was the cold tunnel air and the fatigue his body was beginning to feel again.

“Nope,” Davis shook his head with a laugh. “Nothing. Can’t say I’m really disappointed though.”

Koichi smiled.

“Well are we going to stick around here and look for Koji’s spirit or are we heading home?” ExVeemon asked.

Davis looked down at Takuya’s D-Tector/D3. The screen told him that it was 11:23 PM.

“Well?” he sighed, looking at the Warrior of Light.

“Might as well take a look around,” Koji shrugged. “Tomorrow is Saturday after all, so it’s not like we couldn’t sleep in after we get back.”

“Although I think we should still try to make this quick,” Koichi suggested. “Our bed dummies won’t be so realistic in the daylight.”

Koji and Davis nodded in agreement.

“Well, Koji,” Davis smiled. “You better lead the way. You’ll be the first to know if we’re in the right place.”

Koji nodded and took point with Koichi right behind him. Davis smiled at Flamemon and waved the Rookie Digimon after Koji so that he could hang back and talk to ExVeemon alone at the back of their small party.

“Are you ok?” Davis asked softly.

“I’m getting there,” ExVeemon sighed. “I should be asking if _you’re_ ok.”

“I’m fine,” Davis smiled. “Better than I have been in a while in fact. …I’m glad that I’ve finally told others about this. You especially. I’ve missed you, ExVeemon.”

“I’ve missed you too, Davis,” ExVeemon smiled.

“Koji?”

ExVeemon and Davis returned their attention back to the front where Koji was now frozen, staring off into space. Koichi was standing next to him looking concerned while Flamemon stood back, looking nervous.

“What’s wrong with him?” ExVeemon asked.

“He senses something,” Davis gasped, rushing forward. “Koichi, back up. Leave Koji alone and wait to see what he does next.”

Koichi did as he was told and everyone waited for Koji to move. After a couple long minutes, Koji finally snapped out of his revere and began to wander down a tunnel to their left, taking them down even deeper below ground and further into the ruins. Davis wasn’t sure he liked the way the rusted structure creaked and groaned as they made their way down, but he continued to follow Koji who didn’t appear to notice. It seemed like they were traveling for several hours (when it was barely even one) before Koji finally came to a stop at the edge of an opening where there was a long drop into a large and empty chamber.

“This is it,” Koji whispered.

“What?” Koichi blinked. “How can you be sure?”

“He’s right,” Davis mused as Takuya’s memories came flooding to the front of his mind. “Takuya remembers this place.”

“If he does then how come Koichi doesn’t?” ExVeemon asked.

“…Koichi wasn’t with Koji and the others when they first came to the Digital World. He joined them later, like Ken did with us,” Davis informed his partner while Takuya relished the irony of his statement. That comparison was a little too… accurate.

“Wait here,” Koji told them just before he jumped down into the chamber.

“Koji!” Koichi gasped, making to follow his twin, but Davis held him back.

“Wait,” Davis told him. “This is sacred ground, just like the Fire Chamber was. You set foot in there and you could get hurt. …Especially if you consider what element you represent.”

This last comment was whispered so that only Koichi heard.

Koichi nodded.

The moment Koji touched down the entire space lit up with bright lights streaming through holes in the walls and ceiling. Davis and Koichi had to shield their eyes from the sudden light, but Koji seemed fine. Then again, why wouldn’t he be? He was the Warrior of Light. After their eyes adjusted to the light, Koichi and Davis noticed the hole in the center of the room and that Koji was heading straight for it.

 

Koji stood at the edge for a moment before looking over his shoulder back up at the others. He gave a small smile before facing the hole once again.

“Guess it’s time to take a page out of Takuya’s book,” Koji muttered to himself. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

Koji closed his eyes and reached out to the powerful source of light he could sense below. He could feel it calling out to him, the warmth of light flickering behind his closed lids. He raised his arms up away from his sides before taking another deep breath and opened his eyes. This was perhaps one of the stupidest things he’d done in eight years…

 

Koichi and Davis gave let out startled cries when Koji suddenly swan dived into the hole.

“Koji!” they gasped, racing forward, but ExVeemon and Flamemon had the sense to grab both boys and pull them back.

“Why did he jump?!” Koichi gasped, trying to wrestle out of Flamemon’s hold.

Davis had already ceased his struggles, but ExVeemon didn’t let him go as a precaution in case Davis was faking him out.

“…Because that’s where his spirits are,” Davis groaned as one of Takuya’s memories flashed through his mind’s eye. “Apparently last time Takuya accidentally pushed him in when they were up against a Raremon. Seriously, Takuya?”

ExVeemon bit back a chuckle, but Flamemon didn’t bother hiding his smile.

“ _It was an accident!_ ” Takuya protested. “ _I was trying to keep Tommy safe. I didn’t know Koji was behind us!_ ”

Davis groaned. He hoped Koji was all right…

 

Koji felt exhilarated as he continued to plummet downwards into the darkness below. It was a lot better than last time when he’d been scared stiff after being pushed in and thought he was going to die. Now he reveled in the feeling of free falling. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he could hear the wind roaring around him. It was after a few minutes of falling that he remembered how insane this was. What on earth had driven him to make such a reckless jump? He’d definitely taken a few pages from Takuya’s book of recklessness over the course of their friendship. He’d probably given Koichi and Davis heart attacks with the stunt he’d just pulled.

A light suddenly began to shine before him and it made him smile as he felt its warmth. One moment he was falling and the next he was floating in a space where everything around him was pure white. The only thing to really look at was the figure waiting for him.

“Hello, Lobomon,” Koji smiled.

“ **Koji** ,” the Human Spirit of Light greeted him. “ **Are you ready to take up your duties as the Warrior of Light once more?** ”

“I am,” Koji nodded.

“ **Before I join with you, there are some things that you should know** ,” Lobomon informed Koji. “ **It concerns your twin and the missing spirit of Agunimon**.”

“I almost forgot about him,” Koji frowned. “Where is Agunimon? …And what does his disappearance apparently have to do with Koichi?”

“ **Agunimon came to KendoGarurumon and I with the book after he recovered it** ,” Lobomon explained. “ **It needed to be hidden again, so KendoGarurumon set out with the Human Fire Spirit to find a better hiding place. One that won’t be easily reached. I’m happy to say that they’ve succeeded**.”

“Alright,” Koji nodded. “But what does this have to do with Koichi?”

“ **Everything** ,” a deep voice answered.

Koji turned around and faced Lobomon’s other half: The Beast Spirit of Light: KendoGarurumon.

“ **When Agunimon and I hid the book, we enlisted the help of the Spirits of Darkness** ,” KendoGarurumon informed Koji. “ **It is hidden with them**.”

“So when we find Koichi’s spirits, then we’ll find the book,” Koji summed up. “…Sorry for questioning you but how does that make reaching the book hard? And where is Agunimon now that the book has been hidden again?”

“ **He remains with the book as a final defense** ,” KendoGarurumon sighed. “ **But getting to the book will be impossible until you find Koichi’s spirits and he becomes the Warrior of Darkness once more. That’s what is so ingenious about the manner of which we’ve hidden the book. You need both the powers of Light and Darkness to reach it, and even then you’ll need to get past Agunimon**.”

Koji nodded. Sealing the book away with Light and Darkness would make it impossible for any one Digimon to get to it, but…

“Why do I feel like there’s a catch?” Koji frowned.

“ **Because there is, young one** ,” KendoGarurumon barked a laugh. “ **It won’t be so easy to find the Spirits of Darkness. Remember that your twin received his spirits in a different manner than you and the other four children**.”

“So how do we find them?” Koji asked.

“ **That is for you to figure out** ,” Lobomon interjected. “ **It is not our place to inform you where the others are hidden. We can only give you clues**.”

“Then give me a clue,” Koji sighed.

“ **The Spirits of Darkness are hidden in the place where their element is absolute** ,” Lobomon stated.

“…That’s it?” Koji frowned.

“ **That’s it, kid** ,” KendoGarurumon rumbled in an amused tone.

Koji shook his head. Spirits.

Lobomon and KendoGarurumon traded smiles before they began to glow.

“ **Hold out your D-Tector, Koji** ,” Lobomon instructed. “ **We’ve told you all that we’re allowed to, so now it’s time for us to resume our positions as your guardian spirits**.”

Koji did as he was told and fished out his D-Tector, holding it out towards his spirit partners. Lobomon held out his beam sword, pointing it at the D-Tector, reactivating it, making it light up and whistle and beep. It flashed and something shot out of it and into his left pants pocket. Koji was tempted to reach for whatever it was, but decided to focus on Lobomon who’d sheathed his beam sword and was glowing brighter. Kendo Garurumon was also glowing brightly by now to the point that they were both beginning to appear see through like spirits should be, but something was beginning to take shape between them.

Before Koji could ask the Warrior Spirits of Light what was going on it was like the light inside both Lobomon and KendoGarurumon exploded and light was everywhere. Koji couldn’t see anything accept white now, and it was so bright that it seared his eyes. He wondered vaguely if he would go blind. Even when he closed his eyes, he couldn’t escape the light. He suddenly felt cold. The light may have been everywhere but it was failing to give him the warmth that he usually felt from it. The cold pierced him deeply, to his very core. He cried out, hating the cold, and curled in on himself.

“ ** _Don’t fight the cold, Koji,_** ” Lobomon’s voice told him softly. “ ** _Let it spread. It is to be your inner light_**.”

Koji shivered, but listened to his spirit guardian and forced himself to unfurl.

“ ** _Like BurningGreymon gave the power to wield fire to Takuya, we wish to give you a gift as well. The ability to bend light and all it touches to your will_** ,” KendoGarurumon’s voice announced. “ ** _It is a powerful gift and should not be used lightly. Use it well, kid_**.”

Then suddenly the light was gone, but before he fell into darkness, Koji saw two large yellow eyes stare at him. They appeared to be full of concern…

 

Davis and Koichi waited nervously just outside the Light Chamber. Koji had jumped into the hole just a little over half an hour ago.

“Do you think he’s alright?” ExVeemon asked Davis.

Davis looked up at Flamemon who still had a firm grip on Koichi’s shirt.

Flamemon nodded, a small smile on his face.

“… _He’s with the Spirits of Light_ ,” the tiny voice informed Davis. “ _I can sense it._ ”

“Flamemon tells me that he can sense Koji with Lobomon and KendoGarurumon right now,” Davis informed Koichi gently. “I’m sure he’s safe.”

Koichi nodded slowly.

“I suppose I would know if something bad had happened,” Koichi smiled sadly.

“That your twin-telepathy at work?” Davis grinned.

Koichi actually smiled back at the long-standing joke.

Suddenly Koichi’s D-Tector and Takuya’s D-Tector/D3 thingy began to beep and light up, the Warrior’s symbol for Light glowing brightly in pale blue on their screens.

“Just like that night when Takuya’s Warrior of Flame character appeared,” Koichi whispered.

An even brighter light suddenly erupted from the hole for a minute before the entire space was plunged into darkness. Davis and Koichi instantly turned on their flashlights and began to wave them about the chamber before picking up Koji’s prone figure lying on the chamber floor a few feet from the edge of the hole. But Koji wasn’t alone. There appeared to be a smaller figure lying near him, but it was hard to tell in weak beams of the flashlights…

 

Koji groaned as he forced his eyes open. He was no longer in the white space with Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. He noticed the flickering beams thrown by the others’ flashlights that came from above, which told him that he was no longer inside that hole, but back on the surface… or at least where he’d been standing before he’d jumped at any rate.

“Are you alright, Koji?” a soft voice asked from somewhere on his right.

Koji jumped, letting out a small cry of surprise.

“Who’s there?” he demanded.

“Are all you humans going to ask the same questions every time one of us appears?” the voice sighed. “I thought that you were supposed to be intelligent.”

“Well I know what you are,” Koji frowned. “I figure that you’re supposed to be my Digimon partner like Flamemon is Takuya’s, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Oh?” the voice chuckled. “So you were asking for my name then?”

“A name would be nice,” Koji shrugged. “It’s better than calling you ‘hey you’ or ‘that annoying Digimon without a name.’”

“I suppose you have a point,” the voice laughed, sounding a lot friendlier than it originally had. “I’m Strabimon.”

“Are you a Rookie level Digimon too?” Koji asked.

“I am.”

“At least you can speak,” Koji sighed.

“Yes, but I’m complete,” Strabimon corrected. “It’s not Flamemon’s fault that he’s the way he is. Now are we just going to sit here in the dark or are we going to rejoin your brother and the other three?”

“We’ll rejoin the others,” Koji sighed, rising to his feet.

“So are we supposed to just follow those pathetic beams of light to them or are you going to give us a better light source so we’re not tripping over ourselves?” Strabimon asked, sounding amused. “I know that KendoGarurumon told you not to use your new gift lightly, but I think shedding a little light on this place wouldn’t do much harm.”

“And how do you suggest that I do that?” Koji snorted. “It’s not like I know how.”

“It should be instinctive and feel natural,” Strabimon mused. “Lobomon and KendoGarurumon wouldn’t give you a gift that you couldn’t use.”

Koji sighed before closing his eyes. He realized that he could actually sense where Koichi and Davis were casting the beams of their flashlights. There were warm streams of energy humming around. He could feel one on him now. There was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, but inside that warmth was a freezing cold lump. Was that it? Lobomon had told him that the cold was his inner light. Should he draw it out? Unable to think of another option, Koji focused on that cold lump and drew it into his hands. It froze his fingers and Koji wanted to let it go. It was so cold…

“ _No, hold onto it_ ,” Strabimon’s voice instructed inside his mind. “ _That’s your light_.”

“But it’s cold,” Koji growled.

“Then warm it up,” came the snarky Digimon’s reply. “No one said that the Powers of Light would be so easy to wield, you know. It’s the strongest power in the universe, perhaps second only to the true Powers of Darkness.”

Koji scowled, but calmed down and focused on his now numb hands and the cold feeling that was spreading up his arms. Koji tried to think of all the warm sources of light; the sun, a nice warm fire, a light bulb that had been left on for a while…

“Good,” commented a delighted sounding Strabimon. “Now focus that warmth on your hands.”

Koji did, thinking of how warm the Light Chamber had felt before he’d had this “gift” forced upon him. The cold feeling in his hands lessened until the cold lump was simply cool to the touch. His hands were beginning to thaw. He suddenly felt this warmth in his chest and smiled. It was coming from a beam emitting from one of the flashlights. Koji didn’t know how, but for some reason he knew that Koichi was on the other end of the light. His brother was still with him and knowing that, he didn’t feel cold anymore. Koji opened his eyes and realized that there was an orb of light glowing brightly in his hands.

“Good job. Not bad for your first time. It should be easier from now on. The first time is usually the hardest.”

Koji looked up and got his first look at his new Digimon partner. Strabimon was a purple and white furred humanoid wolf looking Digimon with bright yellow eyes that gleamed with intelligence and good humor. He wore black gloves over his clawed hands and a pair of grey pants clad in black brace belts. The one around his waist had a loose loop on each his hip. A long full purple tail poked out the back of his pants and was now swishing back and forth in mild amusement.

“Like what you see?” the Digimon teased, white teeth gleaming in the light source in Koji’s hands.

“Come on,” Koji rolled his eyes.

Strabimon smiled before taking off after his human partner. Koichi and Davis stared as they approached and for a moment Koji didn’t know what to do with his light source. He needed his hands free if he was going to climb back up… Acting on impulse, Koji gently pushed the orb of light into the air where it hovered above his head, rising slowly until it was suspended high enough to cast it’s light around that section of the chamber. Koji then mentally told the light to stay put before he started to climb with Strabimon right behind him. Koichi helped Koji up into the passageway and Flamemon helped Strabimon who smiled up at the fellow Rookie Digimon Warrior. When he was up, Koji called back the light and it melted back into his hands, the cold feeling tingling his fingers momentarily before being flooded with warmth.

“So who’s you’re new friend?” Koichi asked.

“Strabimon,” Koji sighed as he pulled out his own flashlight.

“Does this one talk at least?” ExVeemon asked.

“Of course I do,” Strabimon snorted. “And Flamemon will too once we track down Agunimon.”

Flamemon smiled brightly at this.

Suddenly Koji and Koichi’s cell phones went off.

“Probably Zoe, Tommy and JP,” Koichi mused. “My D-Tector went off a moment before you emerged from the hole. The character for the Warrior of Light was glowing.”

“Just like it did with Takuya’s, huh?” Koji mused.

“If Zoe, Tommy and JP’s D-Tectors reacted, then I bet that your reemergence with the Spirits of Light must have caused an energy serge in the Digital World,” Davis frowned.

“Your friend Izzi’s computer must be going haywire tonight then,” Koichi smiled. “I’m sure that there must have been some kind of reaction earlier when BurningGreymon returned his spirit to Takuya and became Flamemon. It was enough to black out the Flame Chamber.”

Strabimon and Flamemon shared a confused look.

“Of course there was a reaction,” Strabimon frowned. “Tonight two of the Warriors have been reawakened and reborn. That’s nothing to sneeze at. …Well… ok, one and a half Warriors. Sorry, Flamemon.”

The fire Digimon shrugged, taking no offence.

“Well then lets get out of here,” Koichi suggested. “There’s nothing else left for us to do in the tunnels. Besides, reception appears to be terrible down here. I’ve only got one bar… Although I bet Zoe, Tommy and JP will continue to try and get a hold of us until we answer.”

“You know they will,” Koji sighed. “C’mon. Lets get back to our world. I’d hate to be here when those other friends of yours send in a search party to investigate the crazy light shows going on in the ruins, Davis.”

“Me neither,” Davis smiled.

Getting out of the ruins proved to be a slower process. With the two new Rookie Digimon in tow, ExVeemon needed to make two trips when flying up both levels to the surface. It was a quarter after four when they all finally made it back to the TV that would take them back to the human world. As they got ready to head back, Koji pulled out his D-Tector and realized that it was now the same model as Takuya’s new digivice, only white and blue. It was then that he remembered the thing that had been sent to his pocket and pulled it out.

“What’s this?” Koji mused, pulling out a rectangular device.

“A D-Terminal,” Davis grinned. “Looks like you’ve got one now too.”

“D-Terminal?” Koji and Koichi repeated.

Davis pulled out his own and showed it to them.

“It’s a communications device. It’s how my team of DigiDestined stay in touch even if we’re separated. It also serves as a holder for my Armored Digieggs, but I’ll explain about those later.”

“Can we go home now?” a tired Veemon asked.

“Sure thing, buddy,” Davis smiled. “Lets go.”

All three humans held up their digivices and returned to Davis’ bedroom. Veemon was DemiVeemon again and Koji and Koichi realized that Flamemon and Strabimon had been reverted to In-Training levels as well. Strabimon had become Koinumon, a Digimon that looked like a chibi purple and white wolf’s head with a fluffy tail. Flamemon had become Flaremon, a tiny Tokomon looking Digimon with orange fur, big green eyes, and a fluffy tail like Koinumon’s. The two new In-Training Digimon looked around the space with wide eyes before short attention spans kicked in and they chased each other under the bed, their childish nature kicking in. Not one to be left out of the fun no matter how tired he was, DemiVeemon joined them and soon the room was filled with quiet giggles coming from DemiVeemon and Koinumon, and the occasional scuffling sound.

“Ah, geez,” Davis sighed. “I forgot what trouble new In-Training Digimon can be. They’ve got reserves of untapped energy.”

Koichi chuckled.

“At least there’s a benefit to Flamemon being mute now,” Koji rubbed his temples as he plopped onto he makeshift bed. “Lucky you.”

“You kidding?” Davis laughed. “With him _and_ DemiVeemon living here, I’ll be lucky if they’re not caught within the week!”

Koji and Koichi smiled. Then their cell phones went off.

“I’m just going to send them a text telling them to meet with us at the park,” Koji sighed. “I’m too tired to deal with Zoe.”

“I was just about to suggest the same thing,” Koichi smiled. “This way Davis can join us.”

“Better tell them not to meet until after noon then,” Davis yawned. “Cause I’m not moving from this bed until then.”

Koji and Koichi shared another smile before finishing their texts, stating that they’d meet in Shibuya Park at 1:00 PM. The twins and Davis settled into their sheets and had just managed to drift off when three In-Training Digimon decided to emerge from under the bed. Koinumon bounced over to join Koji and buried himself beneath the covers against Koji’s chest. Koji frowned for a moment at the offending toddler Digimon for waking him, but soon drifted off once more, holding his new partner close in his sleep. DemiVeemon and Flaremon managed to help each other climb up into Davis’s bed.

“He rolls over in his sleep so we should sleep right here,” DemiVeemon suggested, cuddling up with his new friend beside Davis near the edge of the bed. It seemed that after playing tag and hide-and-seek together under the bed with Koinumon the two Digimon had bonded. DemiVeemon’s earlier animosity was forgotten, and a new friendship had formed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

So DemiVeemon is getting along with Flaremon after all. But what about Takuya? Will DemiVeemon's feelings towards the Warrior of Fire change? Who knows? You'll have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	15. Meetings

Davis groaned as he sat up in bed later that morning. DemiVeemon was giggling like mad with Koinumon as the two of them wrestled each other at the foot of Davis’ bed with Flaremon. Koji and Koichi were also roused from sleep and were blinking sleepily at the three Digimon.

“I don’t remember setting my alarm to giggle,” Davis grumbled.

“Are In-Training Digimon always like this?” Koji groaned as the three toddler Digimon scrabbled around on Davis’ bed to avoid the boy’s kicking feet.

“They can be if there’s more than one of them. Be glad that you only have one,” Davis sighed, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It was a little after 11:00.

“For the moment,” Koichi smiled. “I expect I’ll be getting one too once we find my spirits. …Though I have to admit that I kinda feel left out at the moment.”

“You can take Flaremon,” Davis chuckled before full out laughing at the shocked expression on the poor little mute Digimon’s face. “I’m kidding, Flaremon. I promised Takuya that I’d look after you while you were in my world. Besides, I don’t think DemiVeemon would like to part with his new friend so soon.”

“That’s right!” DemiVeemon squealed before tackling Flaremon with a hug from behind.

“Hey!”

Koinumon didn’t like being left out so he hurried over to join the other two. DemiVeemon put a tiny arm around him as well and pulled the three of them into a group hug. The two giggled while Flaremon quietly beamed. Davis, Koji and Koichi shared tired smiles, but nearly jumped out of their skins when there was a knock at the door.

“You guys up yet?” Jun’s voice called from the other side.

Davis made a grab for DemiVeemon and Flaremon while Koji snatched up Koinumon. Both boys stuffed the Digimon underneath pillows while Koichi got up to answer Jun.

“We’re up,” Koichi laughed nervously as he opened to door to show her proof.

“Barely,” Davis yawned.

“That’s good,” Jun’s voice sighed. “You better get ready for the day, Davis. Dr. Kido will be over soon to examine you.”

“Damn,” Davis groaned after she was gone. “I forgot about that. I can’t go with you guys to meet the others if the doc doesn’t OK my condition.”

“How _are_ you feeling?” Koji asked, concerned.

“Fine,” Davis shrugged. “Tired, but that’s mostly because we had all of… what? Six hours of sleep? It’s still more than I’ve had within the past week or two.”

Koji and Koichi shared a skeptic look.

“Look,” Davis huffed. “I’m fine. Besides, I want to be there when you guys talk to Zoe, JP and Tommy about what’s happening.”

“…We could always bring them here,” Koichi suggested. “That way you don’t strain yourself.”

“I told you I’m fine,” Davis snorted. “Besides, my friends from the Odaiba group of DigiDestined could come by and walk in on us. That’s something I’d like to avoid for a little while longer.”

“…And if they were to come here and find you missing?” Koji asked.

“They’d most likely assume that we’re catching up on things,” Davis shrugged. “I haven’t seen you all for a year. It’d be understandable that I’d want to catch up on what I’ve missed.”

“I don’t know,” Koji frowned. “Will Mel even let you out of here?”

“I haven’t – technically – been outside of this apartment for the past week, Koji,” Davis pointed out. “I could say that I’m out getting some fresh air. And if the both of you are with me, I doubt my parents would worry too much. They trust you guys.”

“All right…” Koji sighed, “but I say we move the meeting from Shibuya Park to the one behind this building. If you stay close, they aren’t that likely to object to you leaving the apartment.”

“All right,” Davis smiled.

“What about your Odaiba friends?” Koichi asked. “We’ll be out in the open and they’re more likely to find you there.”

“I don’t normally use the park out back,” Davis smiled. “It’s kind of a kiddy park and not an ideal place for me to play soccer so I usually go to one of the bigger parks down the street. They won’t look for me there right away. They’re more likely to look for me at home first and if they hear that I’m with you guys, they won’t feel too inclined to intrude on our time together.”

“…What if they really want to talk to you?” Koji asked. “You said that your computer friend has been monitoring the Digital World, so I’m sure they’ll want to talk about what went on last night.”

Davis frowned. Koji had a point.

“Why don’t we worry about that when the time comes?” Koichi suggested softly. “Right now we should be getting ready for the day.”

Davis and Koji nodded and an hour later found the three boys sitting in the living room with Mel, Jun, and Dr. Kido while the three Digimon were locked away in Davis’ closet so that any noise that they made while playing was muted.

“You’re looking better today,” Dr Kido smiled as he checked Davis over. “This is a major improvement over how you looked a few days ago. How have you been eating?”

“I managed to eat half of my meal last night,” Davis smiled.

“He still doesn’t eat much, Dr. Kido, but he’s managed to eat something during meal times,” Jun added.

“And your nightmares?” Dr. Kido asked.

“I haven’t had any these past two nights,” Davis shook his head.

“Really?” Dr. Kido mused. “Have you talked about them with someone then?”

“Yeah,” Davis sighed, glancing at Koji and Koichi.

Dr. Kido saw the exchange and smiled.

“The support of close friends is often the best medicine one can receive,” the doctor smiled knowingly. “You’re still a ways off from being one-hundred percent, but I think a few more days of rest and a few more meals will find you back at school with your friends. I think that some fresh air might do you some good too. Maybe this weekend your friends could join you for an afternoon at the park. Nothing too strenuous mind you, but you’ve been indoors for a long period of time and need to get some fresh air. Well… As fresh as you can get in the city that is, but the point is to get you out and about on your feet for more than the few minutes it takes to move from room to room in a stuffy apartment.”

“We were actually just thinking about going to the park today, weren’t we?” Koichi grinned at Koji.

“Perfect,” Dr Kido nodded.

“Which park?” Mel Motomiya asked nervously, knowing all of Davis’ usual places and all of them usually required a long walk or a bike ride.

“Just to the one behind the apartment,” Koichi assured her. “We were going to ask for your permission after Dr. Kido’s examination.”

“What do you plan on doing?” Jun asked.

“Koichi and I brought our Magic cards,” Koji shrugged. “We were going to play a couple games outside at a picnic table or something and catch up on a few things we didn’t get to talk about last night.”

“Oh,” Jun mused. “More boy stuff then, huh?”

“Sorry, Jun,” Koichi smiled apologetically. “You can join us when we get the whole gang together again. I’m sure Zoe would love to do another group shopping trip or something soon like what we did before you and Davis moved here to Odaiba.”

Koji and Davis groaned. Zoe had a way of making a simple trip to somewhere like the mall into a daylong event.

“All right then,” Jun smiled, satisfied for the moment.

After Dr. Kido finished his examination he left saying that he’d come back Monday.

“So will you boys be staying over tonight as well?” Mel asked Koji with a smile as they watched Koichi and Davis pack for an afternoon at the park while she made their lunch. Koji was helping.

“We’d hate to intrude on you further,” Koji started, but Mel shook her head.

“It’s no trouble. Davis is looking much better thanks to your visits. Dan and I are glad that you two stayed the night. When we saw how well he looked yesterday morning after you stayed over the night before and again this morning… and to hear that his nightmares have stopped if only for the time that you’re here… you and Koichi are more than welcome to stay.”

“We feel bad that Jun’s been left out,” Koji smiled sadly as he watched the girl glance up from the magazine she was reading to watch Koichi and Davis pack their playing cards (for the sake of keeping up appearances).

“…Maybe the others could stay as well,” Mel smiled. “Zoe, JP and Tommy could come over for the night.”

“Are you sure?” Koji blinked, surprised. “Like I said, we wouldn’t want to impose-!”

“Nonsense!” Mel laughed. “Davis’ recovery is what counts and if having his oldest and closest friends around helps, then Dan and I are more than happy to be imposed upon… You know what? You and Koichi stay another night and I’ll call the guardians of the other children. …I think I’ll do that right now! They can meet you boys in the park!”

“You really don’t have to-!” Koji stammered, but it was no use. Mel Motomiya wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“What’s going on?” Koichi and Davis asked.

“…Mel strikes again,” Koji sighed. “She insists that Koichi and I stay another night and is going to call the others to join us.”

Koichi and Davis shared shocked looks.

“…Looks like Jun gets her wish,” Koichi chuckled.

Koji and Davis groaned. Sunday was going to be a nightmare.

After arrangements for the night were settled, Koji and Koichi managed to smuggle DemiVeemon, Koinumon and Flaremon out of the apartment under their jackets while Davis stuffed poor DemiVeemon under his shirt. They’d bring the Digimon back up to the apartment in the lunch bag Koji was carrying when it was empty. The three of them sat around a park table to eat their lunch, often tossing scraps to the Digimon hiding under the table. When they were done eating they took out their Magic playing cards while waiting for the others to show. The park was practically empty, making them the only three real visitors. There would be the occasional jogger or walker on the trails, but it was pretty quite for a children’s park.

“Wait until after 2:00,” Davis laughed after Koichi pointed this out. “That’s after naptime and late lunches. The park is usually busy from 2:00-5:00.”

Koji looked at his phone as it beeped.

“They’re here,” he informed the others just as Zoe’s blonde head of hair bobbed around the corner of the apartment building.

She rushed up to the twins with Tommy and JP in tow, obviously excited, but stopped short when she spotted Davis behind them.

“Davis!” she exclaimed, surprised, and ended up dropping her bag. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Davis laughed, pointing at the apartment complex.

Zoe shot Koji an annoyed look, but Tommy just moved past her and gave Davis a hug before removing his knapsack and taking a seat.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better, Davis,” JP smiled as he took a seat next to Koji and set down his overnight pack.

“Yes!” Zoe exclaimed, whirling around, trying to cover for her rude greeting.

Davis laughed.

“But seriously, what _is_ he doing here?” Zoe hissed at Koji. “I thought you two were meeting us down here before we went up to the apartment.”

“He does live here, Z,” JP whispered. “And we’ll all be staying the night at his place.”

“But I thought we were going to talk about… _you know_ , before any of that,” Zoe growled.

“I can hear ya, you know,” Davis frowned. “I may still be sick but I’m not deaf.”

Zoe blushed, JP coughed, and Tommy made nervous fidgety movements while looking away.

“He’s joined us because what you want to talk about concerns him,” Koji informed the others. “He’s got something to tell you first though so listen up.”

JP stared intently at Davis while Zoe and Tommy blinked in confusion.

“Well,” Davis sighed. “…Damn. Where do I begin?”

“Start with what happened last year,” Koichi suggested.

“…K,” Davis nodded before reaching underneath the table and pulled a wiggling DemiVeemon out.

The other three gasped.

“Guys, this is DemiVeemon,” Davis introduced. “He’s my Digimon partner.”

Not liking the stares he was receiving, DemiVeemon scampered up Davis’ arm to hide behind his human’s neck, poking his head out occasionally to look at them.

“Davis? Who are they?” the Digimon asked.

“They’re like Koji and Koichi,” Davis explained. “They’re DigiDestined too. The girl is Zoe, the tall boy with the spiky hair is JP and the shorter one wearing the hat is Tommy.”

“Hi,” DemiVeemon smiled, waving, his shyness retreating as he sat down in his usual perch on Davis’ shoulder.

“A …real Digimon,” Tommy awed.

“A really cute one too!” Zoe squealed in delight, sending a startled DemiVeemon darting behind Davis’ neck again.

“No way,” JP breathed.

“Way,” Koji smirked. “Davis is apparently the leader of the newest group of DigiDestined like Takuya was for us. Must run in the family.”

“ _Newest_ group?!” Zoe gasped, zeroing on the key word instantly.

“Wait a sec… You mean that there have been others after us but before Davis?” JP asked.

“There are hundreds of DigiDestined active all over the world, actually,” Davis stated, but my group is the only one currently capable of traveling to and from the Digital World.”

“Show them your digivice,” Koichi suggested.

Davis nodded and pulled out his D3 while being careful to make sure that he didn’t pull out Takuya’s new digivice by mistake. Zoe, JP and Tommy gathered around to get a better look at the device. Davis then proceeded to explain to them how he became a DigiDestined and gave a quick account of his adventures over the last year.

“Ha! I knew I saw a Digimon on TV Christmas night!” Zoe exclaimed. “You thought I was crazy, JP!”

“You’d had like seven glasses of sparkling cider,” JP frowned.

“You _were_ pretty out of it,” Koichi chuckled. “Besides, the cable reception up there was horrible. For all we knew it was another fuzzy image.”

Koji and Tommy simply smiled. The five of them had been spending Christmas together in a cabin up in the mountains that they were allowed to rent out each winter for a weekend of skiing. Davis and Jun had been unable to join them that year because of things going on at home.

“So Davis is a DigiDestined like we were, I get that,” JP said, waving that part of the conversation aside to get back on track, “but I still don’t get why he’s here that would connect him to our D-Tectors coming back to life after eight years of nothing.”

Koji, Koichi, Davis and DemiVeemon shared a look. Here came the hard part of the explanation. Davis began with telling them about the voice inside his head that he’d been hearing ever since the accident eight years ago and how he got sick. When he revealed that it was Takuya’s voice inside his head and that he’d discovered that Takuya was actually alive inside of him he got mixed reactions. Tommy looked amazed, Zoe looked thoughtful and sad while JP looked skeptical.

“So you’re saying that Takuya’s spirit is … _inside_ of you?” JP asked.

Koji confirmed Davis’ claim and with Koichi’s help tried to convince the other three that Davis was telling the truth. Then they got to the part about the reawakening of the Warrior Spirits and Flamemon and Strabimon. Davis showed them Takuya’s new D-Tector/D3 digivice and Koji showed them his own before bringing out the two other Digimon who were more than happy to finally come out from under the table and play around with DemiVeemon on it’s surface instead.

“So the talking head of fur is yours, Koji?” JP asked.

“Yup,” Koji sighed as his partner let out a childish shriek of surprise when DemiVeemon pounced on his tail. Flaremon was shaking with muted laughter.

“He looks like a handful,” Tommy laughed. “So why can’t Flaremon speak again?”

“His digital make up isn’t complete,” Davis sighed. “He only has BurningGreymon’s half of the data. He needs Agunimon’s half to become whole.”

“Poor little guy,” Zoe smiled sadly as she scratched Flaremon behind the ears.

“Hey! Me next!” DemiVeemon cried when he saw all the attention Flaremon was getting from the pretty blonde girl. Zoe laughed and began to scratch DemiVeemon’s ears too with her other hand. Then Koinumon began to feel left out so Koji started scratching his partner’s ears.

“Ok, I believe what you’re saying about the spirits and Davis being a DigiDestined and all but… I have to admit that I still find it hard to believe that Takuya’s really… you know,” JP stated uncomfortably. “And that you guys have powers, Koji, that’s just…”

JP shrugged helplessly. Koji nodded. JP was being logical for once. The Warrior of Light looked around the park. Some little kids were now playing on the swing set so he gathered up his Magic cards, rose from his seat and grabbed the now empty lunch bag.

“Lets go some place a little more private,” Koji muttered, gathering Koinumon in his arms. Koichi and Davis did the same for DemiVeemon and Flaremon. Koji found a secluded area in the trees that was surrounded by bushes. It made a fitting hideaway for the moment. It was far enough from the walking trails that no passers by would see them. Once everyone was situated in a nice circle Koji summoned an orb of light like he had done the night before. It was definitely easier to do this time around now that he knew how to tap into his power. He was actually amazed that he was able to do it outside the Digital World, but he had been warned that fighting would occur within their world as well as the Digital World. This new gift of his was to help him fight in the real world in the battles to come. Zoe and Tommy gasped while JP simply stared.

“…How?” the oldest boy gaped.

“Lobomon and KendoGarurumon gave me this power before returning their spirits to my D-Tector and becoming Strabimon,” Koji mused. “Takuya can do the same with fire.”

Zoe, Tommy and JP looked expectantly at Davis but the other boy shook his head.

“Only Takuya can,” Davis sighed. “It’s his spiritual power, not mine. Trust me, I tired last night and couldn’t do it.”

“…Maybe you could allow Takuya to come out for a little bit,” Zoe suggested. “So we can see for ourselves that it’s really him – Not that we don’t believe you! It’s just…”

A sad and longing look came over Zoe’s features and Davis found that he couldn’t say no. He knew that Takuya and Zoe had once been an item back before the accident, so his death had affected her greatly.

DemiVeemon let out a little growl of protest, but Davis stroked his head gently.

“It’ll only be for a few minutes,” Davis assured him. “Even though he’s been rather quite this whole time, I know he wants to talk to them as much as they want to talk with him.”

DemiVeemon frowned but nodded while Koinumon and Flaremon looked up at Davis curiously.

“… _Are you sure about this_?” Takuya asked Davis.

“Why not?” Davis shrugged. “It’s not really fair to them if only Koji and Koichi get to talk to you. They’re your friends too.”

JP and Zoe shared concerned glances. Was Davis really talking to himself?

“… _It’s your call buddy_ ,” Takuya’s voice stated.

“Lets just do it before I change my mind,” Davis laughed, before starting the breathing exercise like he had the night before.

Davis found this time to be a lot easier to do the swap. He had no doubts this time and easily opened the imaginary door that separated his conscious and subconscious. When he passed Takuya in the doorway he felt how badly Takuya wanted this reunion.

“ _Good luck_ ,” Davis said before allowing Takuya to take over.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Takuya whispered before taking control of their shared body. Takuya blinked for a moment after the swap was complete and laughed.

“Kid’s getting better at this,” he smiled.

Zoe, JP and Tommy stared in awe. It was no longer Davis’ voice coming out of Davis’ mouth… but Takuya’s.

“Is he now?” Koji asked while watching the others looking amused.

“Yup,” Takuya nodded, clasping his hands back behind his head before giving his signature grin in a way that only Takuya could. It was his way of letting the others know that it was really him.

“…Taky?” JP gasped.

“Hey, JP,” Takuya grinned. “I see you’ve lost some weight. You look good. All of you do. It’s been a while, huh?”

Zoe was in tears as she threw her arms around Takuya from where she was sitting beside him. Tommy was also in tears.

“Easy, Zo,” Takuya laughed as he hugged the now sobbing girl’s back. “I’m just borrowing this body. Davis may be feeling better but he’s still in pretty rough shape.”

“It’s really you?” Zoe hiccupped, pulling away to sit next to him again. “It’s not some cruel joke that Davis and the Yin-Yang twins came up with?”

“Hey!” Koji and Koichi cried indignantly.

“It’s me,” Takuya smiled sadly, but chuckled at the use of the nickname he’d given the twins all those years ago. “What’s left of me anyway.”

“Don’t start that again,” Koji growled.

“I _am_ only a spirit now, Koji,” Takuya sighed.

Flaremon scampered over to Takuya and beamed up at him.

“ _Hello, Takuya!_ ”

“Hey, buddy,” Takuya smiled, patting his Digimon’s head. “Glad to see you and DemiVeemon getting along.”

“ _He’s my best friend_ ,” Flaremon smiled.

“Best friend huh?” Takuya grinned over at DemiVeemon, making the little blue and white Digimon blush. “That’s good.”

“You can understand him?” Tommy asked, awed.

“Yup,” Takuya smiled. “Davis and I are the only ones that can until we find Agunimon. Not that you’ve talked to Davis yet, little buddy. What’s up?”

Flaremon flushed and dug his paw around in the ground quietly.

“Just being shy, huh?” Takuya chuckled.

“The opposite of you,” Koji mused.

“Koinumon isn’t your exact match either,” Takuya smirked, eyeing the little Digimon that was currently nuzzling Koji’s hand.

“ _Most Digimon partners are that way. They’re meant to complete their human partner and together they become whole_ ,” Davis informed him. “ _That’s how Izzi and Joe explained it to me once any way. And after being with DemiVeemon for a year, I guess there’s some truth in that. I used to be judgmental about others and be critical about who I chose to talk to and be friends with after I moved to Odaiba while Veemon didn’t seem to care one way or another when making a new friend. …You become a better person because of them_.”

“Is that so,” Takuya mused, smiling down at his silent partner.

“Is what so?” Koichi asked.

“Davis just told me that a Digimon and their human partners are meant to compliment each other,” Takuya mused. “I guess it means that Flaremon is shy because I’m not and that’s why Koinumon is more open than Koji is. …He believes that he’s a better person because of the friendship he has with DemiVeemon.”

Koji and Koichi looked down thoughtfully at the now confused Koinumon.

“…Did Davis really say that?” DemiVeemon asked tentatively.

“Yup,” Takuya grinned. “Said that you taught him what it means to be a good friend and how to accept others without judging them.”

DemiVeemon smiled. …Takuya was not too bad… for a body snatcher. (Careful DemiVeemon. You might actually start to like the guy. XD)

Suddenly a beeping sound echoed around their little clearing and it took Takuya a moment to realize that the sound was coming from Davis’ D-Terminal.

“You got a message, Davis,” Takuya sighed as he pulled it out of the pocket it was in. “So who do you think it’s from? Ken, TK or Kari?”

“ _…Ken_ ,” Davis mused.

“Ken, huh?” Takuya laughed as he flipped the device open. DemiVeemon climbed up his arm so that he could look over Takuya/Davis’ shoulder to read the message. Flaremon just climbed up into Takuya/Davis’ lap.

“It’s from Ken,” Takuya and DemiVeemon announced together.

“ _Told ya_ ,” came Davis’ smug reply.

“Yeah, yeah,” Takuya laughed as he silently read the message.

“What’s it say?” Koji asked when Takuya frowned.

‘ _Do you mind if I read it to them?_ ’ Takuya wondered.

“ _I don’t see why not_ ,” came Davis’ tired sounding reply. “ _Why bother keeping secrets from them at this point? We’re already doing it to Tai and the others. The fewer secrets we keep and the fewer lies we tell the better. There’s not much to the message anyways._ ”

“I agree,” Takuya muttered before speaking up. “Ken’s just letting Davis know that the other DigiDestined are planning on having another meeting tonight about the readings that Izzi’s computer picked up last night. They’re wondering if he’s well enough to come over and join them since they’d hate to impose on his parents again like they have the last two times. …Apparently Matt and Joe are willing to come by and pick him up if he can.”

The five Warrior DigiDestined looked around at each other.

“Must be pretty serious news if they’re going out of their way to see if Davis can come in spite of his condition,” JP frowned.

“That Izzi kid’s computers must have picked up whatever effects the events that occurred in the Fire and Light Chambers had on the Digital World when Takuya and Koji became the Warriors of Fire and Light again,” Koichi mused.

“Are you going?” Koji asked Takuya, but didn’t get an answer.

Takuya was sitting still, breathing deeply, and before any of the others realized what he was doing, Davis’ eyes blinked open and Davis was back.

“Huh?” Davis frowned. “Guess he didn’t want to say goodbye.”

DemiVeemon giggled, happy to have his partner back, but Flaremon fidgeted from where he sat in Davis’ lap, nervous now that it was Davis and not Takuya again.

“You guys switched back already?!” Zoe cried. “That jerk!”

“Taky never was good at goodbyes,” JP smiled softly.

“He probably didn’t say goodbye because it isn’t _really_ goodbye,” Tommy said gently, in Takuya’s defense.

“He could at least have said ‘See ya!’ or something,” Zoe growled.

Tommy, Koichi and JP laughed.

“Well, are you going to this meeting, Davis?” Koji asked.

“I would if my parents let me,” Davis frowned. “I doubt it though. You guys are already sleeping over so I can’t just leave. But even if you weren’t staying, Mom didn’t even like the idea of me coming outside with you and Koichi. I doubt she’ll let me leave the apartment again today.”

“Speaking of Mel, we should probably head back up,” Koji sighed.

“Why?” Zoe asked.

“Mel’s motherly paranoia strikes again,” Koichi chuckled. “He’s been gone for a little over two hours now and we’re no longer in a space where she can simply look out the window to check on him.”

“Great,” Davis groaned. “What do I tell the gang? I have a feeling that I shouldn’t miss this meeting.”

“…Simple,” JP suddenly grinned. “I have a great idea. Tell them to move the meeting to the Digital World so that you can join them.”

“And what makes that such a great plan?” Zoe frowned.

“Because if they meet in the Digital World then we can tag along and secretly listen in,” JP smiled.

“Now hold on guys,” Davis sighed. “Couldn’t you all just wait for me to come back after the meeting to let you in on what’s going on? I promise that I’ll keep you all in the loop.”

“Last time you said that we didn’t see you for a year, bud,” JP laughed. “No offense or anything meant kid, but we’re going to have to go to the Digital World at some point if we want to find our spirit partners. And what if one of your friends in your group has discovered a possible lead and you don’t realize it? We’re the ones who will know where our spirits are.”

“He’s got a point, Davis,” Koichi said gently.

“I know,” Davis groaned. “But what if you’re discovered?”

“Then we’ll just have to introduce ourselves as DigiDestined a lot earlier than you’d planed,” Koji shrugged. “They’ll find out at some point. Preferably after we all have our spirits back in our possession, but when has anything ever worked out according to plan?”

“I’m not really worried about them finding out about you guys being DigiDestined,” Davis sighed. “We meet new DigiDestined all the time. …It’s just…”

“Takuya,” Koji smiled sadly. “You don’t know how to bring that up with them yet, do you?”

“Yeah,” Davis sighed miserably. “It’s easier to explain to you guys because you know him, but…”

“They don’t know Takuya,” Koichi finished gently.

“They already think that I’m a little unstable, especially after what’s happened in those ruins, but if I tell them about this… I just know they’ll have me committed or something! It’s crazy! The voice of my dead cousin speaks to me inside my head? Come on! Even _I_ thought I was going insane at first!” Davis cried, running his hands through his hair in an agitated manner.

JP rested a hand on Davis’ shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“We’ll be careful not to get caught tonight,” JP said softly. “Give us a little credit here, kid. We’re more experienced in these kinds of affairs.”

“Yeah! How about a little faith!” Zoe smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Davis nodded before pulling out his D-Terminal and messaged Ken back. After a few minutes he got a reply.

“…All right,” Davis sighed. “It’s all set. We’re meeting in the forest at the edge of the desert where Flame Terminal’s ruins are buried.”

Davis still wasn’t sure how he felt about having his Shibuya friends listen in on his meeting with his Odaiba friends, but JP had made a point about finding the spirits.

When they headed up to his apartment Jun was more than happy to see them, especially Zoe. The two girls went off for a moment on their own to hang out in Jun’s room to discuss plans for Sunday (much to the boys’ horror), but Dan and Mel needed Jun to go out to run some errands after dinner. When she was gone, Zoe rejoined the boys in Davis’ room and they began to discuss plans for the meeting.

“So where are you guys going to hide out?” Davis sighed as he pulled up the digital gate on his computer.

“We’ll all spread out and hide among the trees and bushes around the clearing you guys hold the meeting in,” Koji shrugged.

“’Kay,” Davis nodded. “Just be quite-!”

“Chill out Davis, we’ve done this before, you know,” JP laughed. “We’re not armatures.”

Davis bit down on his bottom lip but nodded.

“Something wrong?” Zoe asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

“This whole thing is wrong!” Davis sighed. “I’m helping you all spy on my other friends! I’m feeling like a double agent from one of those spy movies that works for both sides. You guys are my friends and I want to help you find your spirit partners, but they’re my friends too and I can’t help but feel like I’m betraying them by doing this.”

Koji put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, you know,” Koji said softly. “You can just introduce us as DigiDestined to your other friends. As you said, you and your team are meeting with new DigiDestined all the time. Surely it won’t be too big of a surprise. The longer you hold off telling them, the harder and more complicated it’s going to be.”

“But you guys are the _original_ DigiDestined!” Davis sighed. “You should be eight years older than you really are. And how do I explain about Takuya or his and your new powers?”

“Just leave those details out for now,” Koji said gently. “Just tell them that we’re DigiDestined. Keep it simple and as close to the truth as possible.”

“How do I explain your lack of partners?” Davis frowned. “You may have one Koji, but the others don’t.”

“…Tell them that we haven’t gotten our partners yet,” Koichi suggested. “It’s not a lie really.”

“And your digivices?” Davis frowned.

“…Only show them Koji’s?” Zoe laughed nervously.

Davis shook his head and sighed.

“…I have an idea,” Koichi smiled, crouching down so that he was at eye level with Davis as he sat in his computer chair. “Take Koji and Koinumon with you and DemiVeemon to the meeting and leave the rest of us here.”

“WHAT?!” came the incredulous exclamations from the others.

“I think that a simple solution is the best one,” Koichi said gently, facing the others. “JP, Zoe, Tommy, I know that you guys want to go to the Digital World again and see what it’s like after all these years, but now isn’t really the time. I don’t want to go listen in on this meeting if our presence is going to make Davis feel uncomfortable. He’s been through a lot already. We shouldn’t make him go through with this plan if it makes him feel like he’s betraying his other friends. He’s already keeping our secret from them. It would be unfair to expect more.”

Zoe, JP and Tommy slowly nodded, looking a little ashamed.

“Koichi’s right. I’m sorry Davis,” Tommy smiled sadly.

“Me too, kid,” JP nodded. “Guess I just got carried away. The rest of us will hang back to cover for your absence.”

“…You sure?” Davis asked, looking at Zoe.

“Jun’ll probably be back soon anyways,” Zoe smiled. “She’ll get suspicious of us if I’m not there to keep her company and so will Dan and Mel.”

“Leave it to us!” Tommy nodded.

“’Kay,” smiled Davis.

“But you said that I should go, Koichi,” Koji frowned. “Why?”

“That way at least one of us is there to listen in and pick up on clues that might help us find our spirit partners. It’s also one less lie that Davis has to tell,” Koichi sighed. “He was right about partners and digivices, Koji. You’re the only one of us that has both right now and can represent us until we get our own partners. Maybe if you’re an established DigiDestined, they’ll allow us to hang around more without too much suspicion and maybe allow us in to a few of their meetings. That way if we get caught on one of our excursions to the Digital World while looking for the spirits they won’t be too surprised to see us there.”

“So what do I tell them when I bring Koji to the meeting? Do I say, ‘Oh, hey guys! This is Koji! You remember him right? Well turns out he’s a DigiDestined too! How ‘bout that?’” Davis scoffed. “They’re going to want to see his digivice and it’s a different model than ours. …Now that I think about it, we don’t even have a name for this new model of digivice yet!”

“I suppose we can’t keep calling them D-Tectors,” Koji frowned as he pulled out his new digivice. “It isn’t exactly like your D3 either, Davis.”

“Well… how bout we call them D3-T’s?” Davis suggested. “They’re D3’s with D-Tector features.”

“I like that,” JP grinned.

“Sounds like something out of Star Wars,” Zoe criticized.

“I think it’s a cool name,” Tommy laughed.

“D3-T it is then,” Koichi smiled.

“Ok, so now we have a name for the model of digivice,” Koji sighed, “but Davis does have a point about introducing me. What’s our story? I can’t just go around saying that I used to be one of the original group of chosen, now can I? That would mean having to explain how we regressed in age and we’re not even sure how _that_ happened. We just know that it did.”

“…Tell them that you’re the head of a new group of DigiDestined and that you’re representing us,” JP suggested.

“You’re making me leader?” Koji asked uncomfortably.

“Taky isn’t exactly around to fill that role, now is he?” JP pointed out. “And Davis can’t exactly head two different groups of DigiDestined.”

“Not without the same model of Digivice,” Zoe sighed. “Davis, make it easier on us and yourself and become one of the new Legendary Warriors. That way you can be on both teams.”

“I don’t think it works that way, Z,” Davis chuckled.

“Why not?” Tommy asked. “Your friends TK and Kari were part of the group before yours weren’t they?”

“Yeah!” Zoe nodded.

“We’re getting off track here people,” Koji sighed.

“It’s really simple, Koji,” Koichi smiled. “Just tell them that you’re part of a newly formed team of DigiDestined and stick to the truth as much as possible. Just stay close to Davis and you’ll be fine. DemiVeemon and Koinumon will be with you too.”

“Right!” Koinumon bounced. “And you can confer with us using your mental link!”

“Huh?” Koji blinked.

“I think you humans call it telepathy,” Koinumon mused. “As the Warrior of Light you have the power to speak with others by using your mind! Why? Did you think that you’re powers were only limited to creating tiny little balls of light? Ha! That’s nothing! Just wait until you learn how to summon a beam sword like Lobomon’s!”

“You could have told me about this a lot sooner!” Koji growled.

Koinumon simply laughed and bounced over to join DemiVeemon and Flaremon.

“We still have time before the meeting starts,” Davis smiled. “We could practice your telepathy for a little while if you want.”

Koji glared over at his partner before nodding.

“Might as well.”

Everyone sat around in a circle on the floor with Davis and Koji at opposite ends.

“So how do I do this?” Koji sighed, looking at Koinumon.

“Simple,” the wolf-head Digimon smiled. “Just think of the person you want to communicate with and think of what you want to say to them with your mind. It’s like having an internal conversation, only with someone else.”

“Easy, he says,” Koji frowned, but thought of Davis and how easily he seemed to be able to communicate with Takuya.

‘… _This is stupid_ ,’ he thought after a moment of silence.

“ _Not if it works,_ ” came a reply from Davis, but it came from within Koji’s mind.

Koji started, eyes snapping open and stared at Davis who was grinning.

“Told ya it was easy,” Koinumon beamed. “Just try not to think about it so much. It should come naturally. Now try it on purpose this time.”

Koji glared at the offending ball of fluff, but the Digimon only grinned back.

‘ _My God he’s like Takuya!_ ’ Koji mentally cried.

“ _I resent that statement!_ ” came an indignant protest in Takuya’s voice.

Now Koji was really freaked out.

“What the hell!” he gasped.

“Looks like you can hear Takuya too,” Davis laughed. “I heard that and you weren’t even talking to me.”

“What’s going on?” Zoe asked, confused.

“Koji can’t seem to control his telepathy yet,” JP mused with a smile.

“Oh forget this!” Koji hissed, starting to stand up.

“Wait a moment, Koji!” Davis chuckled. “Takuya thinks he can help you a bit.”

Koji narrowed his eyes at Davis, but settled back down next to Koichi who was trying his best not to laugh openly.

“Well?” Koji demanded.

“…Takuya says that it’s kind of like when he and I swap states of consciousness,” Davis stated. “You just need to calm down, clear you mind and try to find and establish a connection to the person that you want to speak with.”

“That’s right!” Koinumon nodded. “Koji just needs to cool off and find the link between the person he wishes to speak to. Everyone has his or her own inner light, Koji. Find a person’s inner light before trying to speak with them with your power.”

“You could have said that from the start,” Koji sighed, but calmed down and started one of his breathing exercises. Almost instantly he became aware of everyone’s presence. When he closed his eyes he could see tiny sparks of light emanating from where that person’s chest should be. He decided that he should probably familiarize himself with each of their lights before trying to speak with one of them. He started with Koichi’s on his right. Koichi’s light was muted but vibrant and warm as it exuded comfort and a sense of familiarity. Next to Koichi was JP. JP’s light flickered brightly and danced about like wild sparks. There was energy there, but it was contained with a sense of caution. Koji then examined the light on his left: Tommy. Tommy’s light was soft and warm but fluttery like a little bird. It appeared that even though the boy should have been about eighteen, he still had the spirit of a child. Next to his, Zoe’s was brilliantly bright and shining, like her personality. It was the brightest light in the group. Koji skipped over Koinumon, DemiVeemon and Flaremon’s lights and finally examined Davis’ light. What he saw was a little confusing, but he supposed it made sense. There were two lights inside of Davis instead of one like everyone else’s. One light was bright and the other was muted, but both lights seemed to somehow be merged together as one yet separate at the same time. One was warm and bright even though it appeared to be contained behind the other muted light that had a slight chill to it. The lights would merge and then part only to merge again and continue the same dance. They were one light yet somehow still separate. Koji reached out to the brighter part of the light inside of Davis curiously, almost hopeful…

‘ _…Takuya?_ ’ he called out mentally.

“ _Hey, Koji,_ ” Takuya’s voice answered, and the bright light flared even brighter.

‘ _So you really are a part of him,_ ’ Koji mused.

“ _Is that what you see?_ ” Takuya’s voice laughed.

‘ _Your lights are practically one,_ ’ Koji told him.

“… _Is that so…_ ” Takuya’s voice said sadly. “ _I’d feared as much._ ”

‘ _Huh?_ ’ Koji frowned. ‘ _What do you mean by that?_ ’

“… _Never mind, Koji. It doesn’t matter_ ,” Takuya sighed, making Koji feel like it was just the opposite. It mattered a great deal.

“ _It doesn’t matter at the moment,_ ” Takuya amended, reading Koji’s thoughts through the link. “ _Try talking to Davis. He’s the one you’ll be needing to communicate with_.”

“ _I can hear you both just fine you know_ ,” Davis’ voice sighed, joining the mental conversation. “ _Apparently as long as he talks to one of us, the other can hear, Takuya._ ”

“ _Oh… Well that changes things_ ,” Takuya laughed. “ _Now you really are inside Davis’ head, Koji_.”

‘… _How can Davis stand listening to you all day?_ ’ Koji wondered.

“ _You get used to it_ ,” Davis sighed back. “ _Although I think it’s an acquired ability_.”

“ _Hey_!” came Takuya’s indignant protest.

Davis and Koji laughed. Koji then opened his eyes to see everyone staring curiously at him, but Davis was grinning from ear to ear.

“Not bad,” Koinumon hopped happily. “You did quite well. You should try it with your eyes open next time.”

Koji nodded, deciding to try it out then and there. He easily found Davis and Takuya’s fused light and tried to send them a thought. Koinumon had been right. It was easy and coming naturally to him. He could sense the others light now that he knew what they were like. It appeared that if he was familiar with someone’s light, the easier it was for him to reach out to them.

“ _Annoying little pest, isn’t he?_ ” Koji mused, glancing at his partner with a raised eyebrow while still trying to mentally touch the light coming from Davis.

“ _…Just a little_ ,” came Davis’ amused response.

“ _He’s certainly a cheerful little guy,_ ” Takuya laughed. “ _He seems easy to please._ ”

“ _Just like you,_ ” Koji shot back.

“ _Hey!_ ”

Davis and Koji snorted.

Koinumon cocked his head to the side curiously, which only made the two of them laugh harder. Apparently the little manifestation of the Warrior of Light could only sense when the powers of Light were being properly tapped into and not the messages that were being sent through the forged connections.

“All right you two,” Koichi smiled. “Enough fun and games. You’re going to be late for that meeting.”

“Shit!” Davis gasped, looking at the time on his D3. “He’s right, Koji. You can experiment with your newfound abilities later. We gotta go.”

“Just keep your heads, tell as few lies as possible and you two should be fine,” JP smiled.

“See if you can find any leads that will help one of us find our spirits,” Tommy added.

“Good luck,” Zoe smiled before getting up and leaving the room so that Jun wouldn’t have to come in and find the two boys missing.

Davis waved distractedly as he pulled the Digital Portal back up on his computer. Koji nodded as he took out his D3-T. Koinumon was hopping excitedly around his feet while DemiVeemon sat quietly from his perch on Davis’ shoulder.

“Digi-Port open,” Davis muttered, holding his D3 out to the screen. “You ready Koji?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Koji sighed, holding up his D3-T next to Davis’ D3.

The light from the screen became blinding for a moment and when it died down Davis, Koji, and their Digimon were gone. Flaremon sighed quietly, missing his friends, but allowed Tommy and Koichi to distract him with fun new games while JP kept watch by the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

So how will the Odaiba DigiDestined take to Koji? How long before the Warrior DigiDestined are discovered for what they really are? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	16. The First Meeting

Davis looked around nervously after he and Koji arrived in the Digital World. He could already hear the voices of the others from around the bend in the trees where the clearing they were meeting in was. Koji also looked a little nervous, but the only way Davis knew this was from spending all those years growing up with Koji. It was the stiff set of the other boy’s shoulders that gave him away. The newly evolved Veemon and Strabimon were trading anxious glances as they watched their human partners. They knew that this wasn’t going to be easy for the two humans.

“You and Veemon should go first, Davis,” Strabimon finally suggested softly, shocking Davis out of his nervous thoughts. “Break the ice with them first before introducing Koji.”

“…What do I say?” Davis asked.

“What the others agreed upon I guess,” Koji shrugged. “Tell them that you’ve found out that I’m the leader of a newly formed DigiDestined team from Shibuya and that I’m here to represent them.”

“…Right,” Davis muttered. “Well we’ll be late if we don’t get going so I suppose it’s now or never.”

“Strabimon and I’ll wait out of sight until you’re ready,” Koji nodded.

Davis took a deep steadying breath before finally walking around the bend to meet with his fellow DigiDestined. Everyone else, including Mimi, was already present, but it was Kari who spotted him first.

“Davis!” she smiled, looking relieved. “You’re looking a lot better!”

“Thanks,” Davis smiled back. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It is about time, man,” TK nodded. “We were beginning to wonder if you weren’t going to show.”

“Sorry,” Davis laughed nervously. “I was held up.”

Ken – his senses sharp as ever – noticed his discomfort.

“Is something wrong?” the raven-haired genius asked.

“…Ah…” Davis sighed, cocking his head to the side as everyone’s attention fell on him. “Depends on how you look at it… I’ve discovered something recently that I’ve been wanting to tell you guys but… I’m not really sure how to begin.”

“What is it, Davis?” Tai asked, a look of concern crossing his features.

“Well…” Davis frowned. “…Look you guys, a lot has been going on with me these last couple of weeks between what’s been going on here in the Digital World, my sudden illness, and the discovery of these ruins…”

“You’re rambling, Davis,” Matt chuckled.

“Ah… right,” Davis laughed nervously. “I’m not making much sense and I?”

Tai and a few others gave helpless shrugs.

“You said that you’d discovered something recently?” Izzi prodded.

“Right! Well… not really discovered. It’s more like I found out about it… Ah geez, this isn’t getting me anywhere. A little help, Koji?” Davis asked, turning around to face the way he’d come.

“Koji?” many others blinked in surprise as the mentioned boy entered the clearing.

“What’s he doing here?” Yolei asked.

“I’d like to know the how more than the why,” TK frowned.

Koji raised an eyebrow at Davis.

“Not the brightest bunch, are they?”

“They’re just surprised to see you here of all places,” Davis sighed. “Guys, Koji’s a DigiDestined too. That’s why I brought him along.”

“Really?” Kari blinked. “He’s a DigiDestined too?”

“Yup!” said Strabimon’s cheerful voice as the tall Rookie Digimon materialized from the shadows to lean against the tree next to Koji.

“This is my partner, Strabimon,” Koji frowned at his Digimon for a moment before fishing out his digivice, thinking that it’d clear things up a little better.

Everyone gasped and Izzi stepped forward to examine it.

“It looks like our D3’s,” Kari said, awed, looking from her digivice to Koji’s.

“From a distance maybe,” Izzi mused as Koji allowed the redhead to examine the device, “but this model appears to have an extra function. There’s a scanner of some kind here on the top where the antenna should be…”

“My friends and I call it a D3-T,” Koji stated coolly, taking the device back.

“Friends? Are there more of you with this model of Digivice?” Tai asked, stepping forward to meet the new kid.

Koji raised an eyebrow at the “older” boy, but didn’t respond so Davis stepped in.

“Koji’s the leader of a new group of DigiDestined that’s formed in Shibuya,” Davis informed the older leader. “My other four friends from Shibuya make up his DigiDestined team.”

“Really?” Izzi asked, fascinated. “I wonder why Gennai hasn’t mentioned that a new group of children have been chosen to become DigiDestined. Especially so close to where we are.”

Davis paled slightly, but Koji shrugged.

“Since he’s the leader, I’m more surprised that he’s not wearing goggles,” Joe chuckled.

Koji frowned at Davis who was laughing at the statement.

“What, is that a requirement?” Koji asked sarcastically.

“No,” Tai chuckled. “It’s just a trend within our own group. The leader always wears goggles. I gave mine to Davis after he became the new leader of the new team of DigiDestined here in Odaiba.”

“Is that so? Well now I know who to blame for having to put up with another goggle head,” Koji sighed.

“Hey,” Davis frowned, but Veemon and Strabimon were laughing and Takuya’s voice was chuckling inside his head, sounding more amused than offended at Koji’s statement.

“If you’re the leader of a new team of DigiDestined, then why are you here alone?” Mimi asked. “Where are the others in your group?”

“I thought it would be better if I only brought Koji so that he could represent his group,” Davis spoke up. “It’s easier to sneak one past my parents than five. Koji and his group already had plans to stay the night at my house, so when I got Ken’s message I asked them to cover for us. That’s why I couldn’t just join you all at Izzi’s. I already had company over.”

“You sure have been staying over at Davis’ a lot recently,” Ken mused, glancing sidelong at Koji.

Koji shrugged.

“Koichi and I hadn’t exactly planned on staying another night,” the bandana boy sighed. “That’s Mel for you. I stay one night, and end up staying the entire weekend.”

“Maybe you should just move in,” Davis snickered.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Mel asked,” Koji snorted. “She apparently thinks that I ward off your nightmares, Davis.”

Davis punched Koji lightly in the shoulder.

“Shuddap,” Davis muttered before groaning. “Betcha anything she got that idea after Dr. Kido said that spending time with close friends is often the best medicine for a recovering patient.”

“Right, and I suppose that it has nothing to do with the fact that I stay over two nights in a row and already you’re health has greatly improved,” Koji rolled his eyes. “I’m starting to wonder if I’ll ever be able to leave your house again. That mother of yours is irrepressible.”

“Hard to say no to her, huh?” Davis shrugged helplessly.

Koji sighed, rubbing his temples.

“All that aside, weren’t we here for a meeting?” he asked, looking at Izzi.

“Ah! Right,” Izzi gasped, hurrying over to his laptop. “As I was telling the others before the two of you arrived, last night I got some massive readings from the Digital World, all of them centering deep within the ruins in the desert…” Izzi looked up at Koji, obviously wondering if he should elaborate further.

Koji raised an eyebrow at Davis.

“… _Should we let them know that I already know all about the ruins?_ ” Koji’s voice entered Davis’ mind.

“ _It would certainly save time_ ,” Takuya mused.

“… _I think that would be too suspicious guys_ ,” Davis mentally frowned. “ _Koji’s supposed to be a new DigiDestined. For all they know this is Koji’s first trip to the Digital World_.”

“ _True,_ ” Koji agreed. “ _Best to feign ignorance then._ ”

“Ruins?” Koji blinked, cocking his head to the side inquisitively.

Davis almost smiled. Koji could be quite the actor when he wanted to be.

“Tai and the others found these old ruins of a train station buried beneath a desert a couple days after the anniversary,” Davis explained.

“Right,” Izzi nodded, taking over. “We found an ancient text buried within the ruins and brought it to our friend, Gennai, to have it translated. Unfortunately a couple days after it’s discovery the book had been stolen. Since then there has been a lot of activity within the ruins and last night my computers picked up the largest readings yet. I sent Tentomon,” Izzi gestured to his Digimon partner for Koji’s benefit, “to check things out this morning and he’s told me that the ruins are now completely dark. The light that had been glowing the day before on the door to the Chamber of Fire has stopped.”

Davis hissed a quick explanation of the chamber to Koji for show.

“But that’s not all,” Izzi frowned. “Apparently the Flame Chamber has collapsed in on itself. There’s nothing left of it now.”

“What?” Davis and a few others openly gasped. Koji remained silent, skillfully masking his own surprise with a look of confusion since he wasn’t supposed to know anything about what was being discussed aside from what he’d just been told.

“There was also a network of tunnels that traveled even further into the ruins that have collapsed as well,” Tentomon piped up.

Koji and Davis resisted the urge to share a glance. Apparently the Chamber of Light had collapsed in on itself too.

“There was a network of tunnels in those ruins?” Sora asked. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner, Tentomon?”

“Because the tunnels didn’t look safe to travel,” Tentomon fidgeted nervously. “Biyomon and I flew down them yesterday when we were exploring the ruins while investigating the glow outside the Chamber of Fire.”

“It doesn’t matter, Sora,” Biyomon sighed. “There wasn’t anything in those tunnels and they only led to a dead end.”

“She’s right,” Tai frowned. “They’re gone now so there’s no use talking about it.”

“Yeah,” Izzi nodded. “I ran a scan over the ruins site this afternoon, but they came up normal like the rest of the desert. I don’t think that there is anything left in those ruins worth exploring. The book is gone and now the Flame Chamber has collapsed. I think it’s safe to say that its former guardian has abandoned the ruins guys.”

“So that BurningGreymon guy’s flown the coop, huh?” TK mused.

“So it would seem,” Izzi nodded.

“Can’t really blame the guy,” Matt sighed. “He said that his purpose was to guard the book. Now that the book is gone, what was left for him?”

Mimi, Yolei, Sora and Kari nodded.

“So what do we do now, Izzi?” Joe asked.

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Izzi stated as he typed away at his computer. “It just so happens that right before coming to this meeting, my sensors picked up some strange minor readings coming from File Island.”

“File Island?!” gasped the other seven original Odaiba DigiDestined.

“Hey, TK, isn’t that where you original DigiDestined wound up when you were first brought to the Digital World?” Cody asked.

“You’re right Cody,” TK nodded. “Four years ago Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzi and I found ourselves transported from our summer camp to the Digital World and met our Digimon partners.”

“It was a really freaky,” Matt grinned.

“Though Joe did most of the freaking out,” Sora laughed.

“Oh and you guys didn’t freak out about being in a strange world with all the strange monsters and creatures running amuck?” Joe frowned.

“We did, just not as much as you, Joe,” Mimi giggled. “You were a nervous wreck!”

“She’s right, Joe,” Gomamon laughed. “You were really up tight and overly cautious about everything.”

“But now look at you,” Tai added quickly to sooth his friend. “You’re a fun and relaxed yet still responsible individual who’s trying to become the Digital World’s first doctor! I think out of all of us, you’ve grown the most Joe. We really count on you, you know.”

Joe smiled, flushing slightly with pleasure at Tai’s praise.

“He’s right,” Mimi and Sora smiled.

“He’s never failed to live up to his crest,” Kari nodded.

“He’s great in a pinch even under pressure,” TK agreed.

“Yes, I think we can always count on good ol’ Reliable Joe,” Matt chuckled.

“All right, enough you guys,” Joe laughed. “Now you’re laying it on a little too thick.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true, Joe,” Izzi smiled before returning to his laptop computer. “Now about the readings that I’ve been getting from File Island… There are two spots in particular that are the most abnormal and that I think we should investigate… One is the ice region where Frigimon lives.”

Matt shivered.

“Can’t say I’m looking forward to that trip,” Matt sighed. “Gabumon and I nearly froze to death out there.”

“That’s only cause you kept wanting to look for TK when we should have sought out some shelter from the blizzard,” Gabumon chuckled.

“Really?” TK blinked.

Matt raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

“He was really worried about you,” Tai nodded. “When I found him I had to knock some sense into him just to get him to calm down. Can’t blame him though. If our positions were reversed and Kari had been with us then, I probably would have done the same thing. You were eight back then, TK. Matt felt that he was responsible for taking care of you.”

TK nodded.

“The other area, which I think demands more attention at present ,” Izzi coughed to regain their attention, “is in the old factory where we first met Andromon.”

“So what’s so strange about these two places?” Tai asked.

“Well in the arctic region of File Island, it appears that stronger blizzards have begun forming and the temperatures have started to drop even lower and is causing freezing around more of the land and sea on it’s boarders. Not that Frigimon minds, but I think that if left unchecked it might become a little too much even for the ice Digimon. There are also the weird happenings in the old factory. Gennai’s there now and has recently reported that a strange energy source has been discovered deep below the factory’s foundations.”

“Sounds like a job for Digmon,” Cody smiled at Armadillomon.

“Precisely what I was thinking,” Izzi nodded. “I propose that we meet sometime tomorrow to check things out at the factory-!”

“Uhh… sorry Izzi, but I have a game that afternoon,” TK sighed. “My team is kinda counting on me as their captain.”

“And I have to be there to take pictures for the school newspaper,” Kari frowned.

“I have an anatomy test on Monday to study for,” Joe sighed.

“I promised my mom that I’d help her run the flower shop,” Sora smiled apologetically.

“My band’s got a gig at the park for some benefit,” Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“And I’ve got soccer,” Tai smiled sheepishly.

“Ken and I had plans for a date,” Yolei blushed.

“Well it’s not like I can go,” Mimi sighed. “What with the whole time zone difference and all that.”

“I’m still technically ill,” Davis laughed.

“Hasn’t stopped you so far,” Tai grinned.

“No, but my mom will now that she’s home,” Davis sighed, making others laugh.

“Looks like everyone’s got plans Izz,” Tai smiled apologetically at the redhead.

“So I’ve figured,” Izzi sighed. “What about you, Cody?”

“Well… now that I think about it, I think I have Kendo practice with my Grandfather, tomorrow,” Cody said nervously.

“You play, Kendo?” Koji asked, sounding interested.

Cody nodded.

“My Grandfather teaches me. He owns the local dojo in Odaiba. You play Kendo too don’t you, Koji? I saw your equipment when you came over to Davis’ yesterday.”

“I do,” Koji smiled – actually smiled! This was a shock to the DigiDestined who’d only ever seen Koji’s sarcastic smile. “I’ve been at it for a long time. If you’d ever like to have a match, I’d be more then game.”

“Really?” Cody asked, awed.

“I’m sure it’d be a good match,” Davis laughed. “Koji’s been Shibuya’s champ since… what? Fourth Grade?”

“Fourth grade?” Tai gasped.

“That’s astonishing! You must be really good to be the local champ so young…” Izzi mused.

“You’re _that_ Koji? Koji Minamoto?” Cody gasped. “My grandfather took me to last year’s city tournament that you won! You were amazing! Have you really been a local prefecture champ since the fourth grade?”

“Actually, Davis was off a year. Even though I’ve only recently won the title of City Champ, I became Shibuya Prefecture’s champion in the _third_ grade,” Koji smiled before smirking at his friend. “You lost pretty badly third year if I recall...”

“And you wonder why Koichi and I don’t play anymore,” Davis scoffed.

“You used to play Kendo, Davis?” Cody asked looking even more amazed than he had about Koji’s Kendo championship status.

Davis shrugged. “I dabbled.”

“He was pretty good to. Too bad you preferred soccer,” Koji laughed, nudging his friend’s side playfully.

Davis raised an eyebrow, which made Koji laugh even harder before Davis rolled his eyes. This amazed the DigiDestined. This wasn’t a side of Davis that they were used to seeing. Davis was usually goofy and flustered… especially when being teased.

“Takuya was right,” Koji sighed. “You’ve picked up a lot of my habits over the years. He always joked that I would corrupt you.”

“Oh yeah?” Davis scoffed playfully.

“Takuya?” Cody blinked.

“…My cousin,” Davis smiled sadly. “He and Koji used to be best friends.”

“ _Used_ to be?” Kari repeated.

Davis looked down at the ground. He knew that Takuya was still with him inside his subconscious, but even that knowledge couldn’t prevent the ache in his chest when he thought about the old days. Days he only remembered through Koji and the others… through Takuya’s own borrowed memories.

“…Takuya died in the accident eight years ago,” Koji said softly, resting a hand on Davis’ shoulder. “…You guys might have seen his headstone the day you followed Davis to Shibuya Cemetery three weeks ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Cody and Kari said sadly, bowing their heads.

“…It’s all right,” Davis smiled. “It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to.”

Koji smiled sadly.

“Well then,” Izzi coughed again to regain attention and to change the uneasy subject. “Since we can’t meet tomorrow then perhaps after school on Monday or Tuesday?”

“Tuesday,” Davis stated firmly. “Dr. Kido thinks that I might be well enough to return to school this week.”

“That’s wonderful, Davis!” Kari and Yolei cried, beaming at him in a way that made him blush.

“Tuesday I have band practice,” Matt sighed before pausing. “But I suppose I can move the practice to later in the evening.”

“Then it’s settled! Tuesday after school at Odaiba Middle,” Tai grinned. “Will you be joining us, Koji?”

“Well I know that I don’t have Kendo that day, but…” Koji glanced at Davis who nodded.

“I can help JP install a Digi Port on his laptop computer so that you can meet up with us,” Davis stated.

“Puh-leez!” Yolei laughed. “You can hardly work an egg timer. You’d better give them Izzi’s number so that he can talk them through it.”

“I know how to open a Digi-Port on my own, Yolei,” Davis growled.

“Fine then,” Yolei laughed. “We’ll know for sure if they ever show up on Tuesday.”

“Whatever,” Davis snorted.

Koji stifled a laugh. Davis could be pretty incompetent when it came to electronic devices in general. That was more of JP’s thing. Ever since the oldest boy had become the DigiDestined Warrior of Thunder, he’d developed a knack for getting anything that ran on electricity or any other electrical power source to work.

“Well I think that we’d better head back, Davis,” Koji coughed.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want Mom and Dad becoming suspicious,” Davis sighed.

“Or ruin Zoe and Jun’s plans for tomorrow,” Koji chuckled.

“Shit!” Davis hissed. “I forgot all about that! Tomorrow’s going to be a nightmare!”

“Oh come on,” Koji scoffed. “You at least have an excuse not to go, being sick as you are.”

“Oh yeah,” Davis sighed, but groaned. “…They’re going to find a way around that aren’t they?”

“Oh yeah,” Koji snickered. “Sorry, buddy.”

“What’s going on?” Ken asked.

“Jun and Zoe have been making plans all afternoon for tomorrow to celebrate the old gang being back together after a whole year,” Koji laughed. “Usually that involves a trip to the mall or something.”

“Or the park,” Davis added. “Or the beach.”

“Or the pier,” Koji nodded. “Basically those two have a habit of turning a one to two hour event into an entire afternoon. …Betcha anything it’s the mall again. Zoe brought her purse and has been complaining about needing to go on a proper shopping spree.”

“Great,” Davis groaned. “If my illness doesn’t kill me, those two will.”

“Couldn’t the girls just go shopping together without having to drag all you guys into it?” TK asked.

“Oh no,” Koji laughed humorlessly. “This is meant to be a group event. They’ll be guilt tripping us the entire day if we even consider breaking off to do our own thing. They’ll say that they go to all our games and events and do all our guy stuff with us, so there’s no reason why we can’t take such a simple shopping trip with them.”

“Those two can never keep anything simple,” Davis sighed.

“Well, we’ll find out what they got planned for us tomorrow,” Koji huffed before turning back the way they’d entered the clearing. “We better head back now, Davis. It’s getting late. Strabimon!”

“Coming!” chirped the tall Rookie before disappearing from sight.

“Should we wish you guys luck?” Tai chuckled at Davis.

“Couldn’t hurt,” Davis shook his head with a weary smile.

“Good luck then,” Matt laughed.

“Get better soon!” Kari called after Davis’ retreating form.

“…What do you think of this new guy?” Tai asked Matt once Koji and Davis were gone.

“…Not sure yet, Tai,” Matt frowned. “He seems alright. He’s obviously a close friend of Davis’.”

“He’s kinda cold for a leader though,” Ken mused, joining the conversation. “He doesn’t strike me as the sociable type.”

“He kinda reminds me of how Matt used to be,” Sora smiled.

“I thought he was pretty nice,” Cody offered up.

“Well yeah, maybe to you,” Yolei giggled. “He’s your hero right? Him being a big Kendo champion and all that.”

“…Did anyone notice that he let Davis do a lot of the talking in the beginning?” Kari asked.

“Yeah…” Tai mused. “So what?”

“Well… I dunno,” Kari shrugged. “It just struck me as odd that he’d let Davis do all the explaining.”

“Well we know Davis better than Koji,” Tai shrugged. “We’ve only met the guy two times before and it’s not like we talked to him. His twin did most of that. If Koji ever addressed anyone it was Davis or his brother.”

“Or Jun or any of the other four that came over that first time,” Matt added. “The guy just has trust issues.”

“…Not exactly leader material if you ask me,” Ken frowned.

“He gets along with his group,” Tai pointed out gently. “That’s what really matters. Not all leaders are like Davis and I.”

“Not that Tai and Davis were good leaders when they started out either,” TK snickered.

“Hey!” Tai scoffed at the younger blond.

“He’s got a point, Tai,” Sora giggled. “You just kind of grew into the role.”

“I don’t think anyone just starts out as a good leader,” Kari smiled. “Leaders usually step up to the role knowing nothing about leading a group before coming into their own and when they do, they will do what they think is best for the team.”

“Exactly!” Tai grinned. “Lets just give Koji some time, guys. Davis trusts him. That’s good enough for me.”

“You trust too easily,” Matt sighed.

“Better than being paranoid,” Tai smirked.

“All right you guys,” Izzi sighed. “I think that’s all we can do for tonight. I’m going to go talk to Gennai about these new readings before heading home.”

“Kay,” Tai nodded. “See you all again Tuesday!”

Everyone else nodded before heading home.

 

Back at Davis’ house Koji and Davis were catching Koichi, Tommy and JP up on what had happened at the meeting while Flaremon was happily playing quietly off in a corner somewhere with Koinumon and DemiVeemon. Zoe was still in Jun’s room, most likely putting the finishing touches on their plans for Sunday afternoon. Their giggling could occasionally be heard from across the hall.

“…Strange goings on in a factory and an arctic area huh?” Koichi mused. “Sounds like possible sites for JP and Tommy’s spirits to be hidden.”

“Yeah,” Koji nodded. “That’s what I thought. Apparently they plan to go to the factory Tuesday.”

“Should we hit there first then?” JP asked. “Get there before them?”

“No,” Davis shook his head. “Apparently the energy source Izzi was talking about is located under the factory’s foundations. We’d need to dig it up.”

“Cody seemed excited about that,” Koji frowned. “Why?”

“Cody’s Digimon partner can Armor Digivolve into Digmon, a drilling Digimon,” Davis explained. “I think we’re better off going to the factory with Tai and the others when they’re checking out that place. Besides, Gennai’s there. It’d be kind of hard to sneak into the factory when there’s already somebody checking things out.”

“So you’d scout it out first to see if it’s really where my spirits can be found,” JP nodded. “Makes sense to me.”

“Not really,” Koji sighed. “You’d need to come along to confirm if it’s really where your spirits are hidden and you don’t have a Digimon partner yet. Plus, you still carry the old D-Tector model. The others would be suspicious of you.”

“Right,” JP sighed. “So then it’d have to be a covert affair. Let the others dig up my spirits and we’d sneak in and get them later.”

“The trick would be to get Gennai out of the way,” Davis sighed.

“Or just wait until he goes to sleep,” Tommy chuckled.

“That could work,” Davis laughed.

“Geez,” Koji sighed, shaking his head at the two younger boys.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Koichi smiled. “I suggest for the moment that we focus on the arctic region of this File Island where Tommy’s spirits might be hidden.”

“Cool!” Tommy grinned, eager.

“Yeah,” Davis snickered. “Lets save poor Matt the trouble of having to go there a second time.”

Koji chuckled.

“Should we go tonight?” JP asked, looking at the clock. It was a little past 11:00.

“I don’t see why not,” Koichi smiled.

“I can,” Koji sighed. “We don’t have the clothes for such a cold climate. And it’s night, so it’ll be even colder.”

Davis shivered.

“Exactly,” Koji smirked.

“Not all of us have to go,” Koichi pointed out. “We’ll just send you and Davis back to the Digital World with Tommy.”

“While you and JP stay nice and warm in bed?” Davis scowled.

“We’d be keeping watch again kid,” JP rolled his eyes. “Zoe can’t go anyways because she’s staying in Jun’s room. Koichi and I’ll be more than enough to cover for the three of you.”

“That still doesn’t solve our clothing problem,” Koji sighed.

Davis then got up from where he’d been sitting on the bed and opened his closet to pull out his winter coat before throwing it at Koji. He found a smaller one from years past and tossed it to Tommy before pulling out a thin but warm hooded jacket for himself.

“…Takuya can be in control,” Davis muttered. “He’s the Fire Warrior anyway. He should be able to keep us warm with that stupid fire of his.”

Tommy snickered while slipping on the coat Davis had given him. It was a little big on him, but not by much. At least it would be warm. Not that Tommy cared. As the Warrior of Ice, he was more tolerable of colder temperatures. It wasn’t uncommon to find him wearing shorts and T-shirts when others were pulling on sweaters and long pants.

Koji looked doubtfully at Davis’ winter coat. He knew that the two of them were the same size, but Koji was a good half-foot taller than Davis. With a sigh, he pulled on the coat over his shirt and hoodie. Even though he’d never let it show, Koji hated the cold.

Davis managed to find old winter gloves, boots, socks and cover pants buried within his closet. The three In-Training Digimon had a blast avoiding the falling items that poured out of the crammed closet and trying to help Davis quietly remove certain items. Once Davis, Koji and Tommy were all properly bundled up, the three made their way over to the computer where Davis entered in the coordinates for the frozen sector of File Island.

“Have fun you guys,” JP grinned at them just before the three bundled humans and the three eager In-Training Digimon began to go through the Digital Portal.

“Koji’s going to be grumpy when he gets back,” Koichi chuckled. “Better fix up their beds.”

“And turn up the heat so that it’s warm enough when they come back,” JP sighed, before heading for Davis’ AC unit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

So will Davis, Koji, and Tommy find the Spirits of Ice? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	17. Ice Spirits and Izzi's Suspicions

While Davis, Koji and Tommy were preparing for their icy expedition in the snowy region of File Island, Izzi and Kabuterimon were just toucheing down on the landing platform in the old factory on the other side of the island. Gennai was waiting for them.

“Hello there!” the digital man smiled as Kabuterimon DeDigivolved, but his greeting went ignored.

“Now really, Izzi,” Tentomon cried, continuing a complaint he must have had on their way over. “Did we really have to fly here? Couldn’t you have just gone home and come here through another Digital Gate? Surely that would have taken less time then it did to fly all the way over here from Server.”

“But then you wouldn’t have been able to come along,” Izzi sighed as he waved to Gennai. “You know that without the others’ D3s you can’t come to the Human World.”

“We could have left with one of them,” Tentomon protested.

“And end up in someone else’s house where we’d have to walk back to my place? That would hardly be productive,” Izzi frowned. “We’re already here though so I don’t see what the problem is.”

“My wings ache! That’s what the problem is,” Tentomon cried. “And now I’m hungry.”

“I have refreshments inside,” Gennai smiled. “Welcome you two.”

“It’s good to see you, Gennai,” Izzi smiled. “You look a lot better than when we last met.”

“I feel better,” Gennai smiled. “I’m still sore over loosing that ancient text though.”

“Still no clue as to who took it?” Izzi asked.

“No,” Gennai sighed. “But the strange energy signature below the factory is what concerns me right now. Follow me.”

Izzi and Tentomon followed Gennai down to the lowest level of the factory (after grabbing something to eat for Tentomon of course) to where the large battery that kept the factory running was installed.

“This certainly brings back memories,” Izzi smiled fondly as he ran a hand over the door panel that led into the battery’s inner chamber before opening it. The walls of the battery were still lined from floor to ceiling with the glyphs that made up the program that provided the power to run the factory. “So where is this strange energy source Gennai?”

“Below us,” Gennai sighed.

Izzi sat down on the floor and pulled out his laptop, typing away to pull up the readings his laptop was picking up.

“How odd,” Izzi mused. “Whatever it is that’s down there is making a mess of my scanners. Any idea of what it could be Gennai?”

“No,” Gennai shook his head. “But Centarumon believes that it’s an ancient power that was buried down there and has recently awakened. Something similar is happening within the Temple of the Digivice it seems, but not nearly on the same scale as it is here.”

“The readings here are off the charts,” Izzi mused. “This is nothing like what was going on in the desert ruins last night. Those readings were big, but this… it’s almost double that.”

“Could it have anything to do with those new DigiDestined children that that Koji boy represented at the meeting tonight?” Tentomon asked.

“New DigiDestined?” Gennai asked, blinking.

“…You mean you didn’t know?” Izzi frowned. “According to Davis, five new DigiDestined were recently chosen in Shibuya. …I thought that you knew who all of the DigiDestined on Earth are, Gennai.”

“I do,” Gennai nodded. “My people keep a record of every active digivice and every partner Digimon that has been sent down to Earth to all of the chosen children all over the world. My particular assignment is to watch over and guide the DigiDestined that live in Japan and the West Pacific Islands, but I’m telling you that no new children have been selected to become DigiDestined anywhere. Azulongmon and the other Digimon Sovereign haven’t sent any new digivices to Earth since the defeat of MaloMyotismon.”

“But Davis came to the meeting tonight with a boy who definitely possessed a new version of the Digivice,” Izzi informed the man. “It looked like the D3 model, but with a scanner function.”

Gennai shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Izzi, but there haven’t been any new DigiDestined,” Gennai frowned. “The Sovereign have been putting their energies into restoring the Digital World and haven’t had the time or the energy it takes to seek out and choose new chosen children. Besides, I’d know it if any new DigiDestined had been chosen in Japan.”

“Does that mean that there’s someone out there that’s creating new Digivices and choosing their own DigiDestined?” Tentomon asked.

“If that’s true, then there could be trouble brewing,” Gennai said grimly. “I suggest that you bring me these children that wield the new model of digivices.”

“They were going to meet up with us on Tuesday,” Izzi frowned.

“Very well,” Gennai nodded. “Until then, I suggest that you keep an eye on them. We don’t want another Digimon Emperor incident. It was too late to discover Ken as a DigiDestined before he fell into darkness, but he had been chosen during the time the Dark Masters had taken over the Digital World and had managed to slip past my detection.”

“I’ll do my best, Gennai,” Izzi sighed. “I’ll let Tai and the others know about this when I get back.

“I’d hate to think what could happen to Davis if he’s mixed up on the wrong side of all of this,” Tentomon fretted. “He’s really close to those other children.”

“…I’m more concerned about the new group,” Izzi muttered. “When the rest of us became DigiDestined few of us knew more than a couple of people in the group. Now a new team of DigiDestined has formed made up of five friends that have known each other since they were little? …It just doesn’t seem right to me. I’m more afraid of how this could affect them as a whole. I’d hate to think that they are being misled like Ken was or how those children from last Christmas were.”

“The important thing is to gain their trust and help them to the best of our abilities.” Gennai nodded.

“Agreed,” Izzi said grimly while Tentomon nodded too.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of File Island Davis, Koji and Tommy had begun their trek through the icy tundra. Takuya was in control of Davis’ body looking relaxed in spite of his lighter clothing. Any snow that touched his skin seemed to evaporate on the spot, leaving a light stream of steam trailing behind him from where he was leading the group. Tommy appeared to be enjoying himself as well, but Koji just looked miserable as he brought up the rear. Flamemon was happily marching beside Takuya, his naturally heated body melting snow as well. Strabimon also stuck close to his human partner, his fur coat keeping him warm enough that he was content. Veemon, however, was just as miserable as Koji. When Flamemon offered to carry Veemon he’d refused at first (not wanting to appear weak in front of the others), but after slipping on a patch of ice and face planting in a snow bank, he didn’t protest when the fire Digimon picked him up and warmed him up just by holding him close for a few minutes. Now Veemon rode piggyback on Flamemon, making his front half warm while his back half continued to freeze in the cold wind.

“You holding up back there, Koji?” Takuya laughed when he reached the top of the steep hill that they’d been climbing.

“I’m m-managing,” Koji grunted.

Takuya smiled sympathetically as he reached out a hand to help his best friend up the rest of the way. He knew that Koji wasn’t a fan of the cold. The raven-haired boy hid it well, but Takuya knew him better. Back when they’d first met, Koji would have refused to take the hand out of pride, but Koji was a (slightly) different person now. He gratefully took Takuya’s offered gloved hand and even though he saw that it was physically Davis, his new powers allowed him to see through the misleading appearance and see Takuya instead.

“You’re like an icicle, buddy,” Takuya laughed, wrapping an arm around Koji’s shoulders. Koji shivered when he felt Takuya/Davis’ heated body against his nearly frozen one.

“Not all of us are human heaters, Takuya,” Koji sighed, unconsciously leaning into his friend’s warmth.

“It shouldn’t be much further,” Takuya smiled sympathetically again as he rubbed his hand up and down Koji’s arm to create warmth with the friction. “You sense anything yet, Tommy?”

Koji looked to his other human companion and saw a far off look enter the boy’s large aqua blue-green eyes.

“…I can feel them,” Tommy whispered before walking off in a trance-like state.

“Looks like our break’s over, buddy,” Takuya sighed as he moved away from Koji, but took hold of his friend’s hand, gently pulling Koji along behind him.

Koji bit down on his bottom lip when the cold wind seemed to beat down on him the moment Takuya moved away, but the hand that Takuya was holding never got cold and slowly warmed up the lower half of the arm. Strabimon stuck close to his other side and angled himself in a way that seemed to shield Koji from the worst of the biting wind. They all followed Tommy deeper into the snowy landscape until they came to a forest. The longer they were out in the open night air, however, the colder it got as the weather got worse. Even Takuya and Flamemon were starting to show signs of being cold. Finally Tommy came to a stop at the entrance of a cave just as the makings of a blizzard got into full swing.

“…They’re in here,” Tommy whispered when the others caught up to him. Everyone was more than happy to enter the cave and take shelter from the freezing elements outside as they followed Tommy to the back of the cave where it appeared to come to a dead end.

“Are you sure it’s here buddy?” Takuya asked, looking around. There was no obvious entrance to a chamber.

“Yes,” Tommy nodded before removing the glove from his right hand and placed the bare appendage on the ice-covered wall. The Warrior’s Symbol for Ice began to glow underneath the icy walls and covered the entire back of the cave. A small hole, just barely Tommy’s size opened up at the boy’s feet. Without another word, Tommy knelt down and lowered himself into the hidden passage below.

“Good luck,” Takuya whispered.

“Now what?” Veemon asked, too cold to be mad at Takuya for being in control of his human partner’s body.

“We warm you and Koji up,” Takuya smiled at the blue Digimon. “Strabimon, do you think you and Flamemon could find us some fire wood? It may take a little while for Tommy to meet with his spirit partners.

Strabimon nodded.

“ _You got it, Takuya!”_ came Flamemon’s excited telepathic reply as he set Veemon down next to Koji. “ _Be back in two shakes of a Digi-tail!_ ”

Takuya chuckled as he waved the two Warrior Rookie Digimon off.

 

Tommy followed the tunnel he found himself in. It was small and narrow, but was suited to fit his size perfectly. It opened out to a large underground cavern that had tall ceilings and an icy river running through the middle of the chamber. It reminded Tommy of the riverbanks where he’d first become Kumamon. On the other side of the river were his spirit partners. Tinny little Kumamon looked even tinier next to the enormous Korikakumon.

Seeing them again made Tommy smile and he couldn’t stop himself from rushing to the edge of his side of the riverbank to wade through the water to reach them. However, before he could wade across, the river froze over and made it possible for him to walk. Tommy looked up curiously at his spirit partners, but after an encouraging nod from both of them Tommy raced across the frozen river and enveloped Kumamon in a hug before hugging one of Korikakumon’s large forearms. The large Digimon spirit rumbled deep in his throat as he leaned down to nuzzle Tommy gently.

“It’s so good to see you two again,” Tommy beamed. “I missed you guys.”

“ **We missed you too** ,” Kumamon laughed.

“ **You kept us waiting for a long time, Tommy** ,” Korikakumon smiled.

“Gee, I’m sorry,” Tommy smiled back sadly. “But I didn’t even know if I’d be able to see you guys again.”

“ **It doesn’t matter** ,” Kumamon laughed. “ **You’re here now, and that’s what counts**.”

“ **Better late then never** ,” Korikakumon mused, eyes dancing with amusement. “ **But you guys are cutting it a little close**.”

“Are you talking about Millenniummon’s return?” Tommy asked. “Koji and Davis told JP, Zoe and I about it this afternoon. Is he really coming back?”

Kumamon nodded grimly.

“ **Do you have your D-Tector with you, Tommy**?” the snow bear asked.

“Right here,” Tommy nodded as he pulled it out.

“ **Then let’s not waste any more time** ,” Korikakumon smiled sadly. “ **But before we proceed, Tommy, I think it’s fair that you know not to go searching for JP’s spirits in the factory here on File Island like you’ve planed**.”

“Oh?” Tommy blinked. “The Spirits of Thunder aren’t there?”

Kumamon laughed. **“Beetlemon would know better than to choose _that_ factory to hide in**.”

“ _That_ factory? Are you saying that the Thunder Spirits are hiding in a different factory?” Tommy asked, but his spirit partners just smiled and began to glow brightly, their data already starting to break down. Kumamon held out a hand/paw and Tommy’s D-Tector’s screen lit up as it was reactivated, the character for Ice shining brightly in the center. The device whistled and beeped and began to vibrate slightly in Tommy’s hand before it flashed and something shot out of it and into his left coat pocket.

Suddenly the ice covering the river broke apart and the water began to flow quickly down stream, sloshing over its banks. Tommy was caught by surprise when a huge wave jumped up at him and swept him into it’s current. Tommy coughed and spluttered when he resurfaced, just barely able to get enough air into his lungs before the waters pulled him under again and began to refreeze at a rapid pace around him. The cold was biting, even for him. He couldn’t remember a time he had actually felt this cold since becoming the DigiDestined Warrior of Ice. On second thought, Tommy couldn’t remember being this cold ever! Every part of his body was going numb with the cold. But the numbness was quickly turning into a burning sensation as a cold scorching icy fire began to burn deep inside of him. It hurt. He wanted it to stop.

“ ** _Hold on Tommy_** ,” Kumamon’s voice whispered in his ear. “ ** _It’s almost done_**.”

“ ** _We’re giving you the Powers of Ice_** ,” Korikakumon added. “ ** _It’s our gift to you so that you can fight along side your friends in your world. Use it well._** ”

“ ** _And remember that it’s not how big or how small you are_** ,” Kumamon stated. “ ** _The only size that matters is how big your heart is. And you’ve got a big heart Tommy. Don’t you ever forget that._** ”

Just when it felt like Tommy’s lungs were going to explode, the ice around him suddenly melted away and he found himself panting on the far bank of the river near the entrance to the chamber. The chill from the water was slowly ebbing away and by the time Tommy could breath normally again he felt fine, but with a slight headache.

“Talk about brain freeze,” the boy muttered with a shaky laugh before finding his feet.

When he looked around the chamber he saw that the icy river was flowing at an almost lazy rate and his spirit partners were gone. He looked down at his clenched fist and opened it to find that his D-Tector had changed into a D3-T like Koji’s and Takuya’s had. Then he felt inside his pocket and found the D-Terminal thingy that apparently came with the new digivices.

“Those are pretty nifty, you know,” laughed a cheerful sounding voice. “Pretty good in a pinch when you need to contact someone.”

Tommy started and looked around until he finally had the sense to look down. His eyes met a pair of large icy blue eyes set in the furry white face of what looked like a silver otter with green markings on it’s face, legs, sides and down the length of his tail.

“Are you…?” Tommy gasped.

“I’m Kawausomon, your new Digimon partner,” the little Digimon beamed as he began to slide around on the ground at Tommy’s feet, giggling. “You and I are gonna go on a lot of adventures together Tommy! I can feel it!”

“I bet,” Tommy smiled. “So you’re Kumamon and Korikakumon’s Rookie form, huh?”

“You got it!” the little guy beamed before performing a back flip. “I may not be as big as the other Warrior’s Rookie Forms, but I can sure become the biggest as I get higher up the DigiVolution ladder!”

Tommy laughed. He liked his new partner already. He looked like a lot of fun, but there was a mischievous edge to the Digimon that made Tommy just a little weary. This little guy could be trouble if he wanted to be.

“Well what are we standing around here for!” Kawausomon barked. “I wanna get outside and slide around in the snow!”

Tommy laughed as he followed his new Digimon partner back up the passage that brought him to the Ice Chamber. Once they got back up to the surface they found the others huddled around the fire where Takuya appeared to be testing some of his control over the flames. Tommy stifled a laugh when he saw Koji’s nervous expression as he watched Takuya perform his small feats with the fire. Veemon looked equally nervous while Flamemon watched with a smile and Strabimon looked on with mild amusement.

“Hey, guys!” Tommy grinned as he approached the fire.

“Hey, Tommy,” Takuya smiled, looking up to greet his friend. However, with his concentration ruined, the fireball he’d had dancing around above his head suddenly shot off and exploded against the far wall of the cave somewhere behind Koji.

“Watch it!” Koji hissed. “Takuya!”

“Opps,” Takuya chuckled. “Sorry, Koji.”

Flamemon was mutely laughing madly as he leaned against the wall at his back for support, still no sound escaping from his lips. Strabimon’s shoulders were shaking from his own suppressed laughter. Veemon was muttered under his breath angrily, but his lips kept twitching up into a smiled, ruining the effect. Tommy bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing as well. The shock on Koji’s face had been priceless.

“Smooth, fire boy,” Kawausomon laughed.

Takuya blinked before looking down at the otter Digimon.

“Guys, meet Kawausomon,” Tommy grinned.

“So you’re Tommy’s Digimon partner,” Koji mused.

“I sure am,” the new Rookie Digimon laughed. “I’m no stuffed animal.”

“He’s like another Gomamon,” Veemon sighed.

“Gomamon? How?” Koji asked puzzled, only remembering the nice group of Gomamon that they’d helped back when Zoe first got her Beast Spirit.

“Joe’s Digimon,” Takuya replied absently. “…According to Davis he’s a bit of a jokester.”

“Sounds like my kind of guy,” Kawausomon laughed.

“…You might want to keep an eye on him, Tommy,” Koji sighed.

“Hey!” the otter Digimon frowned making the other Digimon laugh.

“Definitely Gomamon like,” Veemon snickered.

“Whatever. We’ve got Tommy’s spirits back so lets just get the hell out of here,” Koji grumbled, getting to his feet.

“I guess your right,” Takuya sighed. “No sense hanging around here now is there?”

It was a long trek back to the TV port that would take them home, but Tommy and his new Digimon seemed to be enjoying the trip as they got to know each other along the way. It also helped that the snowstorm that had been brewing while they’d been inside the cave had miraculously dissipated (something that Koji was grateful for). Kawausomon was definitely the easygoing jokester kind of Digimon. Tommy didn’t mind, but he felt a little embraced when Koji started to become the butt of most of Kawausomon’s jokes since the raven-haired boy obviously didn’t like the cold. Tommy asked his Digimon to lay off a bit, and thankfully the otter Digimon quickly got the hint that his human was uncomfortable with the jokes… but that didn’t stop the Digimon from telling them to the others when Koji wasn’t listening. Unfortunate for Koji all of the Digimon, especially Strabimon, liked Kawausomon’s jokes.

“If he weren’t Tommy’s Digimon partner, I’d skin him for a new pair of gloves,” Koji hissed to Takuya at one point after hearing a pretty bad joke about him being grumpier than an Ogremon sliding around on the ice with the grace of a Numemon.

Takuya only laughed in response, which only served to make Koji angrier.

Tommy had over heard the joke and the comment and apologized to Koji profusely. Koji sighed and shrugged the apologies off, saying it wasn’t Tommy’s fault, but it was obvious that Koji was still annoyed with the newest addition to their group.

 

Meanwhile, back at File Island’s factory, Izzi’s computer was picking up the after effects of the Warrior of Ice’s revival.

“Whoa!” Izzi gasped. “More readings just came in from the arctic region of File Island!”

“Let me see,” Gennai said as he leaned over to get a better look at Izzi’s laptop. “My… those are rather large readings.”

“Not as big as the one that we got from the desert ruins last night, but it’s pretty close,” Izzi mused. “I’ll run another scan…”

“I wonder what all this activity means,” Tentomon wondered out loud. “It’s been three nights in a row now that we’ve been getting these strange readings. I wonder what’s causing them.”

Gennai nodded.

“How odd,” Izzi frowned. “Now my sensors are picking up nothing from that area. Not even a blizzard. It’s like it all activity in that area has just… stopped.”

“I think we should go have a look,” Gennai stated.

“Tentomon?” Izzi looked to his partner.

“What am I, a commercial air liner?” the insect Digimon groaned. “…Fine. Lets get this over with.”

“Don’t worry, Tentomon,” Izzi smiled. “After this we can all go home and rest. I promise.”

“Very well,” Tentomon sighed.

It only took fifteen minutes for Kabuterimon to fly Izzi and Gennai all the way out to the arctic region of the island and five more for Izzi to lock down on the reading’s location, but when they found the cave, it had already collapsed.

“…Just like the Fire Chamber and the series of tunnels within the desert ruins,” Izzi mused. “But why here? Why did this cave collapse?”

“I’m not sure,” Gennai frowned.

“…The damage here is on too large of a scale to be an accident,” Izzi frowned. “The entire cave has collapsed. What kind of Digimon that lives out here could have the capability of doing this? This place is too secluded to be destroyed at random. There’s nothing around for miles except for the nearest Digimon settlement deeper within this forest, and even that is still a long way off.”

“A sink hole perhaps?” Kabuterimon asked.

“I doubt it,” Izzi frowned as he surveyed the damage. After a moment he found some of the remains of Takuya’s fire. “Hey Gennai! Over here!”

Gennai rushed to his side.

“It’s still warm,” Gennai mused as he held a burnt branch in his hand. “Someone was here not too long ago.”

“Then they must still be around here somewhere,” Izzi gasped as he began to look around for any signs of recent activity, like footprints. Unfortunately Kabuterimon’s landing had blown away and disturbed a lot of the snow and it was too dark to see anything too clearly.

“I guess that this is another mystery that’ll have to be left unsolved for the time being,” Gennai said gently as a tired Izzi boarded Kabuterimon.

“I guess you’re right,” Izzi sighed, frowning when he spotted the storm clouds on the horizon. “Any potential evidence here is going to be buried in the next couple of hours anyways when it starts to snow again.”

This was just not Izzi’s night. He had gained very few answers and many more questions.

 

Back in the human world Davis, Koji and Tommy had just returned with their Digimon. Kawausomon had DeDigivolved into a tiny little white bear’s head with large coal black eyes. He was called Korimon. The little In-Training form was a little more bearable than his rookie level (much to Tommy and Koji’s relief) and easily got along with his fellow In-Training Digimon as the four of them played underneath Davis’ bed while their humans changed into their pajamas.

“I thought we’d never get back,” Koji groaned, huddling down into his nice warm sheets.

“Was it really that cold?” Davis chuckled.

Koji shot him a glare, but that only made Davis laugh harder. He even had to muffle his laugh by burying his face into his pillow. Koji would have thrown his own pillow at Davis but he didn’t want to move from his now comfortably warm position. Koichi and JP traded amused glances.

“Sorry about my partner, Koji,” Tommy apologized once again as he slipped into his own makeshift bed.

“It’s not your fault, Tommy,” Koji sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Davis laughed. “It’ll get better as time goes on. New Digimon usually are a handful at first until you get to know each other. I heard that Joe’s partner Gomamon used to drive Joe up the walls before they finally became good friends. Gomamon even learned a little tact and Joe learned to lighten up.”

“I don’t see what Tommy could possibly learn from that little puff ball,” Koji frowned.

Tommy smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

“I dunno,” Davis snickered. “How about preventing him from becoming a stick in the mud like you?”

This time Koji did throw his pillow at Davis, but the boy caught it easily and sent it right back at him, hitting him in the face. Koji growled, brought his arm back to throw it at Davis again, but ended up hitting JP in the face with it instead.

Koichi laughed, earning himself a pillow in the face from JP.

“Pillow fight!” Tommy giggled, chucking one at JP. Then it became an all out brawl. Pillows were flying all over the room and even though the boys were trying to keep it down, their efforts were not enough to stop Jun and Zoe from coming in to check up on the noise.

“What’s going-?!” Zoe gasped before she got hit in the face with a pillow.

“Uh oh,” Koichi chuckled, dodging a blow from Tommy.

“Jun?” Zoe growled.

Jun grinned wickedly before racing back across the hall to her room only to come back loaded down with a bunch of pillows.

“Shit!” Davis gasped just as the girls began to rain down on the boys with fluffy pillow ammunition of their own. The Digimon were watching with great amusement and awe from their position underneath the bed, their own games forgotten.

“Human can be so silly,” Korimon laughed.

Soon Davis’ room became a war zone. On one side of the bed was Davis, Koichi and JP while Koji, Tommy, Jun and Zoe were on the other. The little Digimon had managed to sneak over to Davis’ closet during the chaos where they were now watching events unfold from the top shelf. Neither side seemed to be gaining the upper hand, but none of them seemed to care as breathless laughs and giggles and squeals echoed around the room with the faint thumping of pillows hitting their targets. Finally all seven became worn out and started to fall asleep. The girls managed to claim the bed while the tired boys just kind of slept wherever they collapsed. Koji and Koichi were snuggled up back to back at the foot of the bed, JP was collapsed over by the desk, but had managed to at least keep a pillow and grab a blanket for himself. Davis and Tommy were curled up together near the closet in a nest of pillows and blankets that had accumulated in that spot over the course of the pillow war.

Deeming it safe, the In-Training Digimon left the confines of the closet and snuggled up with their human partners, not even considering the consequences it would have for their humans in the morning…

 

Jun was the first to wake up Sunday morning. She was a little confused to find herself sharing Davis’ bed with Zoe, but when she recalled the pillow fight from the night before she smiled, shaking her head. It was a miracle that Davis was recovering from his illness at all with this rabble around. With a sigh she looked over to where Davis was sleeping with Tommy. The two boys looked so adorable curled up together… and were those stuffed animals she saw with them? Jun giggled quietly to herself. Sometimes both boys could be so childish. Wait… Koji had one too… and did one of those things… move?

The little blue and white stuffed animal next to Davis began to squirm a little bit. Jun blinked. She had to still be dreaming. Stuffed animals were just stuffed animals. They weren’t supposed to be able to-!

Suddenly deep mahogany red-brown eyes blinked open on the stuffed animal and stared right back at her. Jun froze. So did the stuffed animal. She gasped, and the little creature let out a small squeak of surprise before diving into the folds of the blanket Davis was curled up in. Jun took a breath, ready to scream, when a hand clamped down over her mouth.

“It’s okay, Jun,” Zoe’s voice whispered in her ear. “He won’t hurt Davis. I think you scared the little guy.”

“Wha?” Jun breathed underneath the hand.

Davis let out a soft laughed, curling in on himself, still asleep. But he suddenly gasped and jerked awake, accidently bumping against Tommy in to process. Tommy grumbled softly in protest.

“Few more minutes, Taka,” the boy mumbled.

“Sorry, Tommy,” Davis chuckled shakily before digging through his blankets. “DemiVeemon!” His movements woke JP, who’d been sleeping near by.

“Whaz goin on?” JP mumbled sleepily.

“Little guy’s tickling me!” Davis gasped.

“Which one?” JP yawned, still half asleep. “DemiVeemon or Flaremon?”

“Gah! Both!” Davis hissed, tearing off his and Tommy’s covers to reveal the culprits. Tommy moaned in protest as his covers were thrown off too, but giggling could be heard from within the nest of pillows and blankets.

“DemiVeemon when I get my hands on you-!” Davis started to growl but froze when he saw Jun’s shocked expression underneath Zoe’s hand that was still clamped down over her mouth. Before Davis could even try to explain things to Jun DemiVeemon poked his head up over the pillow-blanket nest to look at Jun.

“That’s a funny face,” the little guy giggled.

“You!” Davis growled, shocked and not in the best of moods, made a grab for his little Digimon, but DemiVeemon dodged and raced over to where Koichi and Koji were still sleeping. Flaremon raced after him, thinking it was all a game, and Korimon followed, laughing.

“Play time!” the little bear’s head laughed.

“Ah!” Tommy gasped at the sound of his new partner’s voice, shooting up into a sitting position feeling wide-awake now.

Jun’s eyes widened when she saw the fourth stuffed animal wake up next to Koji just before the other three tackled it, effectively waking the sleeping boy. Koji was not amused. He woke up with a start, scattering the giggling quartet back towards Davis and Tommy. Koichi sat up sleepily, eyes blinking in confusion. Koji growled and chucked a well aimed pillow at the wild stuffed animals, knocking the feet (at least those who had any feet) out from underneath them and sent them all into the air before landing in a pile next to Tommy and Davis’ nest of pillows and blankets.

“Honestly,” Davis huffed, snatching the blue and the orange stuffed animals up by the scruff of their necks. Tommy grabbed the white bear’s head and Koji snatched up the purple and white wolf’s head by its tail. All four stuffed animals where giggling hysterically, but Jun could only hear voices coming from Koji’s, Tommy’s, and the blue and white one that Davis was holding. The orange stuffed animal was strangely silent as if it had been set on mute.

“Sorry, Davis,” the blue one giggled.

“Uh oh,” the one in Koji’s grasp snickered when it spotted Jun.

“Busted,” laughed Tommy’s.

“Ah geez,” JP sighed. “Should have seen this coming.”

“Are you all right Jun?” Koichi asked, now fully awake and aware of the situation.

Jun slowly nodded and Zoe finally removed her hand.

“W-what are they?” Jun whispered.

“We’re Digimon,” the white head said before anyone else could.

“Digimon?” Jun gasped. “Like those monsters that showed up around Christmas last year?”

“These are good Digimon, Jun,” Davis assured her.

“When they behave,” Koji grumbled.

“I guess we were pressing our luck with four of them, guys,” JP sighed.

“Is that one yours, Tommy?” Zoe asked, moving over to get a better look at the one in the younger boy’s arms.

“Yeah,” Tommy grinned. “This is Korimon.”

“Hello,” the little white head said.

“He’s …yours?” Jun whispered.

“Yup,” Tommy nodded. “He’s my Digimon partner.”

Jun slumped back against the wall behind Davis’ bed.

“And the others?” Jun asked.

“I suppose this one’s mine,” Koji grunted, glaring at the head that was now bouncing in his lap. “Its name is Koinumon.”

“What do you mean “you suppose?!” I’m your partner!” the little Digimon cried. “I’m supposed to watch your back and protect you from enemy Digimon!”

Koichi chuckled.

Jun looked nervously at Davis and the Digimon he was holding.

“And those two?”

“…Well,” Davis sighed, setting both creatures down on the bed at her feet. “The little blue and white guy is DemiVeemon. I’ve had him for a little over a year now. He’s my partner. Probably the best friend I’ve ever had. Flaremon here… he’s supposed to be Takuya’s.”

Jun looked up sharply at Davis and the others gasped quietly. What was Davis doing?

“…He’s…Takuya’s?” Jun whispered, looking down at the strangely silent Digimon who was looking up curiously at her.

“Jun?” Davis said quietly. “Can I trust you? I mean, can I _really_ trust you?”

“…Davis you’re scaring me,” Jun whispered. “Why do you all have these Digimon creatures? And what do you mean, can you trust me? I’m your sister! I know that we tend to annoy the crap out of each other, but… Davis, what is going on?”

“Do you really want to know?” Davis asked.

“Davis, what are you doing?” DemiVeemon asked his human, eyes wide.

“I’m sick of keeping secrets from everyone,” Davis sighed. “And you guys aren’t going to always be here to cover for me. …She needs to know. …I can’t do this on my own anymore.”

Jun looked down at the two Digimon creatures at her feet. They were really cute, but she had seen what they could grow into. She’d seen the monsters that had crashed Matt Ishida’s concert Christmas Eve night and all of the monsters on the news the following day… but could she really be afraid of these little guys? They all looked so cute and nice… and Davis and the others didn’t appear to be afraid of them at all. Koji actually looked annoyed with his…

Then Jun got a little mad. All of the others seemed to know about these creatures, so Davis must have already told them what was going on. How come she was the only one alone in the dark? Hadn’t they all grown up together? Surely she could handle whatever it was that Davis was going to tell her if they all could…

“Davis,” she said softly. “Tell me everything that’s going on. I want to know everything that they know. …And I do mean everything.”

Davis traded glances with the others. So they did know. They all did.

Davis sat down on his bed next to Jun… and he told her. He told her everything…

~*~*~*~*~*~

So Jun learns all! How's she going to take the news? How are the Odaiba DigiDestined take Izzi's news? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	18. Nothing to Say

Jun wasn’t sure how to feel. Davis had told her _everything_ starting from the beginning… the very beginning. With Koji’s help, Davis had explained to her what had really happened eight years ago during the Shibuya Train Station incident, how he later became a DigiDestined, and the truth behind his illness and the nightmares he’d been having. Jun somehow found all of these things easy to accept… but as for the part about having Takuya’s spirit inside of him and hearing his voice… it was just a lot to take in all at once.

At the moment Jun was sitting quietly on a swing in the empty park that was behind the Motomiya’s apartment complex while the others played with the four tiny Digimon at her feet. Zoe was sitting in the swing next to hers and Koji was leaning against one of the swing set’s leg supports while Koichi, JP, Tommy and Davis were sitting on the ground in the sand with Koinumon, Flaremon, DemiVeemon and Korimon. Jun was no longer afraid of the little Digimon. How could she be? They were all adorable little fluff balls that were too cute for words! No, what was really bothering Jun was the fact that Davis had managed to keep all of this a secret from her and their parents for so long. It made her wonder what else her little brother was keeping from her… She knew that they didn’t always see eye to eye but didn’t he trust her at all?

She was glad that she knew now of course, but she had been the last one to find out and it had happened because Davis needed her to know and not because he wanted her to. Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy had all been in the know before she was… even if it was only for a few hours more. While it’s true that she hadn’t known about Digimon and, sure, she wasn’t DigiDestined like they all were – old or new – but couldn’t Davis have trusted her enough to let her know where he really was and what he had been doing all of this time? Why did he always insist on doing everything on his own? Did he really prefer a friend’s support over hers? His own flesh and blood? She wasn’t stupid. She’d known about these monsters from another world for a long time now… How could she not? She wasn’t blind. She’d been there when the Bakemon had taken their family to the convention center three years ago and even if she had forgotten that time, she had seen that dinosaur and all those other monsters that had appeared during Matt’s concert last Christmas. She might not have known what to call those monsters, but she knew that they weren’t normal. She didn’t pretend that none of it had happened like most people… like her adoptive parents. She’d known that Davis had been more involved with them then he’d let on, but she just hadn’t known the extent.

“Jun?”

Jun looked up and met Davis’ worried gaze.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Jun smiled reassuringly. “It’s just a lot to take in…”

“You’ll get used to it,” Zoe smiled, taking hold of her hand.

“Guess I’ll have to,” Jun smiled back with a laugh.

“I think we’re all still getting used to it,” Koichi mused, glancing sideways at his twin. “Takuya’s been dead for a little over eight years now, and suddenly we find that he’s not really dead, but that his spirit lives on inside of Davis…”

“That is a rather hard pill to swallow isn’t it?” JP snickered.

This made Jun feel better. If the others still weren’t used to this turn of events then it left her feeling less alienated. They were all DigiDestined though and she wasn’t… and that _did_ make her feel left out. If everyone else was a DigiDestined then why wasn’t she one too? It just didn’t seem fair…

“You guys ready to go?” Zoe suddenly beamed.

“Go where?” Koji blinked.

“Duh!” Zoe huffed. “Jun and I didn’t spend all night making plans for nothing, so don’t think that Jun finding out about us being DigiDestined’s changed anything at all!”

“That’s right,” Jun grinned. “Besides, you all owe me for keeping me in the dark for as long as you have Davis. I may not be a DigiDestined like the rest of you but it’s the least you can do to go along with my plans for today.”

No one could argue with that. Jun always knew how to guilt trip them. It was an art in and of itself and she was a master at it.

“…Just what _is_ the plan for today?” Davis asked warily.

“Oh don’t worry about it!” Zoe laughed. “We’re gonna take the bus, so you won’t have to do much walking.”

“Take the bus where?” Koji frowned.

“You’ll see,” Zoe and Jun giggled, standing up from the swings.

The boys traded wary glances, but got up and followed the girls to the nearest bus stop. About ten minutes later they boarded a bus and rode for what seemed like forever before they finally got off at the beach.

“The beach?” Koji blinked after they disembarked.

“Right!” the girls grinned.

“It’s the perfect place to spend a relaxing day together!” Zoe gushed. “There’s the various food vendor stands and the kiosks and then there’s the water!”

“Perhaps during the summer, but it’s the middle of October,” Koji sighed. “It’s a little cold out to be at the beach.”

“Don’t be such a spoil sport, Koji,” JP laughed. “It could be far worse. They could have dragged us all to the Ginza like last time.”

Koichi and Tommy laughed.

“Ginza?” Korimon mumbled curiously from Tommy’s pack.

“A place where there are a lot of stores where the girls can go nuts and buy a lot of pricy things,” Tommy answered his Digimon’s question.

“Not to mention make us carry all of their purchases,” Davis sighed.

“Like I said, it could be worse then a cool day at the beach,” JP snickered.

“Whatever,” Jun huffed as she and Zoe led the way down the pier.

They all took off their shoes as they hit the sandy beach and waded ankle deep into the water. Since no one was around in their current area due to the off season, they allowed the Digimon to play around until the water got too cold for them while the humans sat in the sand watching them play while talking about the good old days. However, as the conversations dragged on it inevitably strayed back to the topic of the Digital World and finding the remaining Warrior Spirits. It was then that Tommy remembered that Kumamon and Korikakumon had told him not to go looking for the Spirits of Thunder at the old factory on File Island.

“So JP’s spirits aren’t there, huh?” Koji frowned.

“I wonder what those readings could mean then, if it’s not the spirits acting up to get our attention,” Davis mused.

“I’m sure we’ll find out in due time, Davis,” Koichi smiled reassuringly. “In the mean time, do you know of any other factories in the Digital World that might be where the Spirits of Thunder are hiding?”

“No,” Davis shook his head. “I mean there’s the dome where-! Of course! Why didn’t I think of it sooner?! It’d be the ideal place for the Spirits of Thunder to hide!”

“Mind clueing us in, goggle boy?” Zoe frowned.

“The Metal Dome!” Davis gasped. “It’s a machine based city filled with robotic Digimon that’s covered by a glass dome! The original DigiDestined’s friend Andromon has been guarding that place ever since Ken had tried to take control of the area when he was the Digimon Emperor.”

“Sounds like the perfect place to find my Thunder Spirits,” JP grinned.

“The trouble is, how do we get past this Andromon?” Koji frowned. “Wouldn’t he be suspicious of us if we just went poking around in his city while trying to find the spirits?”

“I don’t think we need to go that far,” Davis shook his head. “I think Andromon might be able to help us find JP’s spirits. He’d be the perfect guide around the city. I’ve met him a couple of times and I think he wouldn’t mind helping at all.”

“But what about your Odaiba DigiDestined friends?” Koichi asked. “Won’t he tell them?”

“Yeah,” Koji nodded. “Won’t he be suspicious that you’re going around with us instead of them?”

“Andromon knows all about the other DigiDestined around the world. He’s even good friends with some of their partner Digimon. Meeting you guys won’t be anything new to him and he’s more of a don’t-ask-don’t-tell kind of Digimon.”

“If you say so, Davis,” Koji frowned.

“So do we set out for the Dome City tonight?” JP asked, excited to be reunited with his spirit partners.

“I don’t think so,” Davis shook his head. “We’ve already gone out and retrieved three of the six pairs of Warrior Spirits within the last two nights. I’m sorry JP, but I just don’t think it’s such a good idea. Who knows what kind of effects such a rapid recovery of the spirits could have on the Digital World?”

“I wouldn’t let you go out again tonight anyway,” Jun suddenly declared, shocking them all as she spoke for the first time in the last half hour. “Davis, you’re in no condition to be going out for a third night in a row. Had I been aware of this earlier I would have stopped you from going last night too! You’re still recovering from your illness and need your rest and you can’t rest if you’re off facing who knows what in that other world.”

Davis stared in surprise, but nodded and smiled sadly, knowing Jun was right. No one dared to bring the subject up again after that. JP was just going to have to wait to be reunited with his spirits once more. As the day went on and it grew colder the seven of them grabbed a bite to eat at a soba stand before boarding the bus. Davis and Jun said good-bye to the others as they all got off at the Odaiba Train Station stop. Davis had promised Koji that he would get in touch whenever he was ready to head back to the Digital World to try to find the spirits. The rest of the ride home was quiet until they got off at their stop. Davis was surprised to find Ken waiting for him.

“Ken! What are you doing here?” Davis blinked as he and Jun got off the bus.

“Waiting for you,” Ken smiled before bowing a greeting to Jun. “We need to talk. Can you spare a few minutes?”

“Sure!” Davis answered without really thinking.

The three of them headed up to the apartment where Ken was greeted by Mel and Dan Motomiya who invited Ken to stay over for dinner. Ken gladly accepted the invitation. It had been a while since he’d had dinner over at the Motomiya’s.

“You mind waiting in my room for a second, Ken?” Davis asked as he tried to shake off his overly concerned mother after dinner. He hadn’t eaten as much as she’d wanted him to.

“Sure,” Ken nodded before taking off down the hall.

“Jun,” Davis hissed under his breath as soon as Ken was out of earshot. “Take Flaremon with you to your room.”

Jun frowned, not liking that Davis was continuing to keep secrets from his best friend, but she didn’t question him as she took Flaremon out of Davis’ backpack where the two resident Digimon had been hiding and headed to her bedroom with the mute in tow. Davis let out a quiet sigh of relief before he went to join Ken in his room with DemiVeemon. Ken was sitting in the desk chair staring around the room with a raised eyebrow. The room was still a mess from the previous night’s pillow fight, but this was soon ignored.

“So what’s up?” Davis asked as he sat down on his bed.

“Izzi called me this afternoon,” Ken explained. “He’s found something out that worries him and thought that since you’re my best friend that I should be the one to tell you about it.”

“What’s going on?” Davis frowned, getting a bad feeling.

“According to Izzi, Gennai keeps track of every DigiDestined that is currently active in Japan and all of the West Pacific,” Ken informed him. “And Gennai says that no new DigiDestined have been chosen ever since we defeated MaloMyotismon.”

Ken didn’t say anything more so that Davis could absorb what he’d just been told.

“…Just what are you getting at, Ken?” Davis asked, trying to ignore the cold feeling that was pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m sorry Davis, but Izzi believes that there’s no way that your friends from Shibuya can be true DigiDestined,” Ken sighed.

“According to Gennai,” Davis scoffed. “What does he know? Are you telling me that Strabimon was a fake Digimon? That the digivices that Koji and the others are carrying around are fakes as well?”

“No, not at all!” Ken shook his head. “Listen Davis, I don’t mean any disrespect to your other friends. Izzi just wanted me to warn you about this. They could be DigiDestined like you and I-!”

“They _are_ ,” Davis interrupted. “Just because you don’t know the circumstances behind their becoming chosen children doesn’t mean that they aren’t DigiDestined!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Ken demanded. “It wouldn’t be the first time a DigiDestined has slipped past Gennai’s detection so will you just let me finish?! Look Davis, I’m your friend here so trust me when I say that I’m just trying to look out for you and watch your back! Izzi thinks that there might be someone else out there creating and handing out the new model of Digivice trying to form a team of DigiDestined of their own for unknown purposes just like when Oikawa chose me and manipulated me into becoming the Digimon Emperor! I just don’t want what happened to me to happen to your friends!”

Davis shut up instantly, feeling guilty. He hadn’t meant to yell at Ken.

“I’m sorry, Ken,” Davis sighed, looking down at the floor. “I understand what you’re saying, but I really don’t think Izzi’s theory is true because I know that Koji and the others are chosen children like the rest of us.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ken asked.

“…Call it a feeling,” Davis smiled sadly, hating to tell half-truths to the only one in the Odaiba group that knew him as well as Koji. “And even if Izzi’s right about someone being out there handing out digivices, I doubt my friends would simply go along with that person’s plans. They don’t really trust those they don’t know. Koji especially. That’s why he came to the meeting alone with me when I suggested that he meet with you all. It’s his way of looking out for the others.”

Ken studied him for a moment before nodding.

“Makes sense,” Ken mused. “But to be honest he doesn’t seem like the type to be the leader of a group.”

“No, not really,” Davis chuckled before smiling sadly again. “That was my cousin Takuya’s job. Koji was kinda like his second in command, like Matt is to Tai and you are to me… But Takuya’s gone now and according to the Chain-of-Command that makes Koji leader of the group.”

“I see,” Ken nodded, a little touched that Davis thought of him as his second instead of TK, who was obviously more experienced than Ken and had been Davis’ friend longer… if you can call being rivals for Kari’s affections friends that is.

“Koji can be really stubborn though, so it may take a while for him to warm up to you guys,” Davis sighed, leaning back against the wall behind his bed. “But once that happens the others will come around quickly. I kinda hope that I’ll be able to help smooth things over with Koji. That’s why you’re meeting with him first.”

“…You two appear to be really close,” Ken said softly.

Davis looked up at Ken when he heard the tone of his friend’s voice and could have smacked himself for not realizing it sooner. Ken was his best friend, and he knew that he was Ken’s, but his longstanding friendship with Koji was casting a shadow of uncertainty upon Ken’s view of their friendship. He knew that it wasn’t right that he was keeping things from Ken, but for the moment it was necessary. He could only hope that what he was about to share with Ken would let Ken know that he was still his best friend.

“Well, that’s because we are,” Davis smiled sadly. “After Takuya died… I was a real mess and Koji became lost. I had lost a brother figure that day and he had lost his best friend… But it was because Takuya had died saving my life that Koji felt that it was his responsibility to look after me the same way Takuya had. He’s always looked out for me and has taught me a lot of things… but I think that in some insane way we’ve become each other’s substitute to fill in the void that Takuya left behind. According to Jun and Koichi, Takuya and I are a lot alike. I suppose that when I’m around Koji, it’s like he has Takuya back. Unfortunately Koji is nothing like Takuya and has never been able to fill that void for me the same way that I can for him, but Koji has always done his best to help me remember who Takuya was and what he was like… In a way we are like brothers. He’s become more than a brother figure though. I know him just as well as Koichi does… but the friendship we share can never be the same as the one you and I have Ken. I don’t think it ever could… Koji’s made it his life’s purpose to make sure that I’m alright and that Takuya’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain, so he tends to be overbearing sometimes… It’s during those times that I begin to wonder if he even sees me as who I really am today instead of the little cry baby that I once was. He’d taken the task upon himself to look after me in Takuya’s stead. …But as a result he doesn’t know me nearly as well as I know him… or as well as you know me.”

Davis looked up and smiled at Ken.

“I realize that I haven’t been a good friend lately, spending all my time with my friends from Shibuya and dwelling on what’s long since past instead of what’s right in front of me,” Davis apologized. “I need to remember that you are all my friends now too even if we haven’t known each other as long as I have known the others from Shibuya.”

“We’re all just worried about you Davis,” Ken smiled back before pausing. “I realize that you’ve been through a lot lately… but you’re right. I _do_ know you and I’ve known for some time now that you’ve been holding something back. There’s something that you’re not telling us…”

Davis bit his bottom lip. He’d been hoping that Ken wouldn’t do this, but in a way, Davis supposed that he’d be disappointed if Ken hadn’t. Ken was smart… maybe even smarter than Izzi. And Davis didn’t like lying to his best friend.

“...Everyone has their secrets Ken,” Davis sighed, turning his gaze away from the other boy in a futile attempt to drop the subject.

“I know,” Ken nodded. “I’m no stranger to the concept myself, so just tell me one thing, Davis.”

Davis looked up and locked eyes with Ken.

“Please at least tell me if whatever it is that you are keeping from us is going to hurt you or not,” Ken almost pleaded. “We’re all worried about you and if you know about something that may bring harm to yourself or others, please tell me.”

“…It can,” Davis said softly, thinking of the impending threat of Millenniummon and how it could possibly result in his death and the destruction of both worlds. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you what it is yet… I’ll tell all of you in time, I promise.”

“…Does this concern your other friends?” Ken asked.

“…Yes,” Davis sighed, closing his eyes.

“I see,” Ken sighed, standing up from his seat, saying no more as he headed for the door.

“Ken,” Davis called out to his friend who stopped mid-step. “I _will_ tell you one day. Soon. …I swear I will. It’s just not the right time for you to know yet. No… that’s a lie. You _should_ know… It’s that _I’m_ not ready yet.”

“…I’ll hold you to your promise, Davis,” Ken replied before leaving the bedroom for the front entry of the apartment. “I only hope that you tell me before it’s too late.”

Davis stood up and followed Ken to the door, but neither of them said anything more. There was nothing left to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lets hope that Davis tells Ken soon too, but how long is he gonna wait? I guess you'll just have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	19. Winds of Change

Monday passed by without incident, so Davis was told that it’d be all right for him to go back to school on Tuesday after a brief check up with Dr. Kido. After school got out that day TK, Kari and Ken dropped by with his missed schoolwork and stayed for a little while talking about how Sunday had gone. Ironically it was shortly after they left that Koji, Tommy and Zoe dropped by. JP was apparently in charge of the Cooking Club at their school that day and Koichi had student officer duties again.

“Well we can’t go to the Digital World and get JP’s spirits if he’s not here,” Davis sighed once they were all gathered in his bedroom.

Koji was sitting perched on the desk, Zoe sat in the chair, Tommy was on the floor with the four In-Training Digimon, and Jun was seated next to Davis on his bed.

“Nope,” Koji shrugged.

“Does that mean that this is actually a social visit?” Davis gasped sarcastically, earning him giggles from Jun, Zoe and Tommy, and a frown from Koji.

“So what do we do now?” Zoe asked, reclining a little as she looked around at the others.

“We could try to find your spirits, Zoe,” Tommy suggested.

“There’s an idea,” Koji nodded. “Well Davis? Know anywhere in the Digital World where we could possibly find Zoe’s spirits?”

Davis fell back on his bed and thought back to all of his adventures in the Digital World over the last year.

“Well… Where did Zoe find them the first time?” Davis asked.

“I found Kazemon’s spirit at this huge tree that was called the Lung Tree in Breezy Village,” Zoe mused. “And then I found Zephyrmon’s spirit at the bottom of the sea.”

“Seriously?” Jun asked. “How’d you get to the bottom of the sea?”

While Zoe entertained Jun with the story of her fight with the tainted evil Warrior of Water: Ranamon, Davis mused those locations over in his head. He knew that the ocean would be out of the question, but the great tree… Where in the Digital World was there an old tree that could meet the qualifications? With a sigh Davis got up from his bed and walked over to his computer where he pulled up the Digital Gate and began to flip through the selection of portals hoping beyond hope that he’d find something. The others watched him curiously, but didn’t question him about what he was doing.

‘ _Let’s see_ ,’ Davis mused to himself. ‘ _…There’s the great tree in Primary Village… there’s an old tree in Palmon’s forest… Ah!_ ’

“ _What?_ ” Takuya’s voice asked, echoing in his head.

‘ _I’ve never been in this sector of the Digital World before, but Yolei once told me that it’s got a tree that the resident Digimon call the Sacred Tree_ ,’ Davis grinned. ‘ _And guess what the location the portal opens up to is called._ ’

“ _Breezy Valley_ ,” Takuya laughed, reading Davis’ thoughts. “ _If that’s not a clue to the location of the Wind Spirits, I’m not sure what is_.”

“It is kinda obvious, isn’t it?” Davis mused to Takuya out loud.

“What is?” Koji frowned. He still wasn’t used to Davis’ internal conversations with Takuya and neither were the others.

“Breezy Valley,” Davis chuckled. “There’s an old tree there that’s called the Sacred Tree. I’ve never been there before, but I remember Yolei talking about it. It’s where she and Ken had their first date. Takuya thinks that it’s the perfect place to find the Wind Spirits.”

“And take a picnic from the sound of it,” Zoe giggled.

“Yeah!” Tommy beamed. “We can all have a picnic there!”

“But Jun wouldn’t be able to join us,” Koji pointed out gently, actually bothering to cast an apologetic look in Jun’s direction.

“Actually… maybe she can,” Davis mused. “During the battle with MaloMyotismon, Sora was able to bring a girl to the Digital World with her that wasn’t a DigiDestined at the time.”

“You think we can bring Jun?!” Zoe gasped, happily clasping Jun’s hands in her own.

“We won’t know until we try,” Davis smiled. “It’s worth a shot though, don’t you think?”

“Yeah!” Tommy grinned.

“I suppose,” Koji muttered. “But would it be safe for her? She doesn’t have a Digimon partner.”

“Neither does Zoe,” Tommy pointed out.

“Besides,” Davis cut in before Koji could protest. “I’ve got Veemon AND Flamemon. I think between all of the Digimon we already have Jun will be in no more danger than the rest of us.”

Koji thought about it for a moment before finally nodding.

“Really?!” Jun gasped. “Can I really go to the Digital World with you guys?”

Davis smiled and nodded, remembering how much Cody had wanted to share the Digital World with his family. Now Davis could understand where Cody was coming from and had the chance to do the same for Jun. …Of course Davis didn’t know if Cody ever did do that with his mom and grandpa, so he couldn’t be one-hundred percent sure that it would work.

“I’ll go pack us a picnic and make up an excuse for Mom,” Jun beamed, jumping up from the bed and exiting the room.

“I hope this works, Davis,” Koji sighed. “I’d hate to disappoint her after that.”

“You and me both, Koji,” Davis sighed, pulling out his D3 and Takuya’s D3-T.

“What do you plan to do with Takuya’s digivice?” Zoe asked.

“Lend it to Jun and hope that it allows her to come with us,” Davis sighed. “Just in case holding her hand doesn’t get us anywhere. Call it insurance.”

Jun returned a moment later, but she wasn’t alone.

“JP!” Zoe cried happily. “What are you doing here? I thought you had things to do with the cooking club.”

“I did,” JP chuckled. “But I managed to pass the duties off onto Ami, the VP. I missed you guys by two minutes and had to take the next train. Jun’s told me that you’ve all got plans to go picnicking in the Digital World.”

“Yeah,” Tommy grinned. “Davis thinks that he might have found a possible location where we can find Zoe’s spirits.”

“So what are we waiting for?” JP asked.

“…You’re not angry that we’re going after my spirits today and not yours, JP?” Zoe asked, eyeing him nervously.

“You’re joking, right?” JP snorted. “I was the last one to find my spirits last time, so why should this time be any different? Besides, I think it’s pretty clear that I’ll get mine before Koichi does and it’s already been over eight years. Why in the Digital World would I be mad about waiting a couple more days?”

Zoe smiled. Nine years ago JP had been greatly upset that he’d been the last one in the group to receive his Legendary Warrior Spirits. He had certainly matured over the years, growing into his role as the oldest.

“Then what are we waiting for?!” Tommy grinned. “Let’s go!”

Zoe and Jun exchanged excited looks.

“None of you happen to have a laptop on you or something… would you?” Davis asked suddenly.

Koji, Zoe and Tommy shook their heads, but JP shrugged his bag off his shoulder.

“Lucky me,” the older boy grinned as he pulled out a laptop with a yellow body and royal blue cover with a pineapple logo. It was a similar model to Izzi’s laptop.

“Perfect,” Davis grinned. “Now we don’t have to sneak back into the apartment to use mine.”

“Oh?” Koji asked.

“We’ll go someplace secluded in the park and I can program a Digital Gate on JP’s laptop so that you guys can pull up your own portals in the future,” Davis explained. “That way you all have a way of meeting me and the other DigiDestined in the Digital World without having to meet up with us in Odaiba first.”

Everyone was in agreement and quickly packed a picnic dinner to have in the Digital World. Mel Motomiya was none the wiser to their plans as she wished them a good time at the park and they left the apartment. Davis brought them back to the secluded spot in the park where he’d first told Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy that he was a DigiDestined.

“Ok… let’s see if I remember how to do this right,” Davis muttered as he opened JP’s laptop. It took him longer than he’d have liked to recall how to pull up and program the Digital Gate, but he did eventually manage to do it.

“And Yolei said that I was incompetent when it came to computers,” Davis grinned. “Admittedly it took a while, but I think I’ve got it. Try opening the gate Koji. Just hold up your D3-T up to the monitor and say “Digi-Port open.” If it works then that little red indicator light will turn green, meaning that a gate to the Digital World has been opened.”

“…Digi-Port open,” Koji stated, holding his D3-T up to the screen of JP’s laptop.

A second later the laptop beeped and the light turned green.

“All right!” everyone cheered.

“Now lets hope that it’ll let Jun through,” Davis sighed.

“I hope so,” JP chuckled. “She’s carrying half the food.”

“JP!” Zoe cried exasperatedly.

Davis snickered as he passed Jun Takuya’s D3-T.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Takuya’s digivice,” Davis explained. “We’re lending it to you to help bring you with us to the Digital World.”

Jun eyed the strange device in her hand before nodding. All the same, she stuck close to Davis and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, praying that she’d be able to go with them. She felt Davis wrap his own arm around her middle, keeping her close.

“Alright guys, lets do this,” Davis grinned, holding up his D3 to the screen. Koji and Tommy held up their D3-Ts and JP and Zoe held up their D-Tectors. Jun gulped nervously as she extend her own arm out clutching Takuya’s D3-T, praying that she’d get to see the Digital World. Praying that she could be a part of this one adventure at least.

JP’s laptop screen glowed brightly and suddenly Jun felt a pull on her, bringing her closer to the screen. The screen suddenly flashed, blinding her, but she didn’t loose grip on the device in her extend hand or retract her other arm from around her brother. When she opened her eyes again she was amazed. They were no longer in the park, but in a beautiful valley covered in wildflowers and tall healthy green grass… it was beautiful. The sky was so blue and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. There was nothing but rolling hills as far as the eye could see except for a tall old tree off in the distance.

“Is this… the Digital World?” Jun gasped.

“This place is really beautiful, isn’t it?” Davis grinned up at her; relieved that bringing her had worked whether it was because of Takuya’s digivice, or that he’d been holding on to her, or a combination of both. “Of course, not all of the Digital World is as beautiful as this, but most of it is just as peaceful.”

“Oh wow!” Zoe squealed as she looked about their surroundings. “Fantastico!”

“Well what are you all standing around for? Lets get to the tree,” said a voice that Jun didn’t recognize.

Jun looked around and spotted a tall wolf-like creature standing beside Koji.

“Who are you?” Jun gasped, startled.

“Don’t worry, Jun,” the creature smiled. “It’s me, Koinumon. I’ve just become Strabimon.”

“Strabimon?” Jun blinked.

“Yeah! And I’m Veemon now!”

Jun looked down and noticed that DemiVeemon had grown as well. Flaremon was gone too and replaced by a tall gangly creature with flaming hair and a tail, looking more humanoid in appearance.

“…DemiVeemon? Flaremon?” Jun blinked, trying to get used to this new concept.

“Actually Flaremon is Flamemon now,” the grown up DemiVeemon explained.

“And I’ve become Kawausomon,” said the new otter like creature waddling beside Tommy.

“They Digivolved, Jun,” Davis explained. “When our Digimon returned to the Digital World they simply evolved to the next level. When we return to our world, they’ll go back to their smaller forms.”

As they headed towards the big tree Davis did his best to explain the Digivolving process and the various levels that Digimon have and the different ways a Digimon could digivolve. Jun was able to understand him for the most part.

“The Sacred Tree is even bigger up close,” Zoe said with awe when they finally reached the tree’s base at the top of a large hill.

“It’s the prefect place to have a picnic too,” Jun said as she looked out at the view they had of the valleys below.

“First thing’s first,” Davis sighed. “Zoe, can you sense if your spirits are close by?”

Zoe closed her eyes and tried to reach out to her spirits. At first she felt nothing, but when she decided to try to get closer to the tree she felt the definite pull of her spirit partners.

“They’re here!” she cried excitedly.

“Really?!” JP blinked. “That’s great, Zoe! Now go find them so we can meet your new partner and eat!”

“JP,” everyone sighed, but Zoe ignored him, placing a hand on the old bark. The tree vibrated under her hand and the ground beneath her opened up. Zoe quickly dropped down into the hole that had appeared and vanished from her friends’ sight. Jun was worried, but Davis and Koji were quick to reassure her that Zoe would be fine and that it was natural for whoever it was that was searching for their spirit partners to disappear like that.

 

Zoe fell a little further than she thought and landed rather wobbly on her feet, the shock traveling up her legs. She gasped and swore under her breath as she snapped out of her trance-like daze.

“Now what?” she grumbled until she saw a tunnel in front of her. It didn’t lead very far though and came to a dead end.

“Seriously?” she sighed before looking up. Instead of a ceiling to the tunnel she saw a passageway that traveled straight up high into the tree to a tiny speck of light. There was a vine ladder hanging just above her head.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Zoe groaned. “How come everyone else gets to travel down and I have to go up?!”

With another sigh, Zoe jumped up and managed to grip the bottom rung of the vine ladder and hoist herself up. The climb seemed to take forever, but she finally managed to reach the top of the ladder. She found herself in a dome within the tree with a skylight where she could see the branches outside. The inside of the dome was carpeted in a soft resilient moss of some kind and beautiful flowers were growing along the walls. Waiting for Zoe at the other end of the large space were Kazemon and Zephyrmon. Zoe smiled hugely at them before rushing forward. Kazemon met her halfway and engulfed her in a hug, whirling her around in the air.

“ **You found us**!” the fairy Digimon squealed. “ **You finally found us**!”

“ **What took you so long?** ” Zephyrmon teased. “ **I thought our hiding place had been pretty obvious**.”

“ **Apparently it was so obvious it was overlooked** ,” Kazemon laughed.

“It’s great to see you two again,” Zoe smiled, brushing away happy tears. “It’s been way too long.”

“ **And very nearly too late** ,” Zephyrmon sighed. “ **The enemy will begin to make its move soon. You’ll have to locate the Warrior Spirits of Thunder and Darkness quickly**.”

“We don’t yet know where Koichi’s spirits are, but we already have a good idea of where JP’s spirits are located,” Zoe sighed. “But how soon is soon?”

“ **We cannot tell** ,” Kazemon sighed, crossing her arms. “ **The evil powers that roam within the darkness can only be detected by one that is of the darkness**.”

“ **But it will definitely be soon** ,” Zephyrmon grimaced. “ **Whether that time is in a few days or a couple of weeks, either way, you do not have much time. The Child of Miracles _must_ inform the Virtuous DigiDestined of the trials ahead**.”

“Virtuous DigiDestined?” Zoe blinked.

“ **The Chosen who bear the Crests of Virtues** ,” Kazemon clarified. “ **Kindness alone won’t be able to help you. All of those who bear the virtues must know. The purified forms of the other four Warriors need to be revived as well as Thunder and Darkness**.”

“ **It will take all of you** ,” Zephyrmon continued. “ **All of the Chosen Children will be needed to bring down the great enemy. The undead one was not alone in his endeavor to plunge the world into darkness. He was merely the one who paved the way**.”

“…I see,” Zoe frowned. “Well then, we’ll just have to kick things up a notch.”

“ **And we’ll be right there with you, girl** ,” Kazemon grinned. “ **You ready to become the Warrior of Wind again?!** ”

“You bet!” Zoe nodded, taking out her D-Tector. “Lets do this.”

Kazemon and Zephyrmon nodded before glowing a bright pink. Kazemon held out a hand, palm out and facing Zoe. A beam of pink light shot out from it and into Zoe’s D-Tector, reactivating it and making it change shape into the new D3-T model. The Warrior’s Symbol of Wind glowed brightly on its screen. Another light shot out of that and into her pocket, depositing her new D-Terminal there. A whirlwind then kicked up and blew around her, pulling her hair up and lifting her skirt. Zoe had learned long ago to wear leggings underneath her skirts though and since she was alone she didn’t bother to try pushing it back down. It would have been a useless effort anyway.

Suddenly the wind became suffocating and Zoe found herself hard-pressed to take in any air. All of the air seemed to been sucked out of her lungs as the whirlwind became a vacuum. She felt dizzy and light headed and her lungs were screaming for air.

“ ** _Stay strong_** ,” whispered Kazemon’s voice. “ ** _The process is nearly complete._** ”

“ ** _Like the other revived Warrior Spirits, we are blessing you with the powers of your Warrior’s element_** ,” Zephyrmon added. “ ** _Use your new powers wisely and always follow your heart my dear. And know that we will always be with you_**.”

“ ** _Always, girl_** ,” Kazemon laughed joyfully just as the whirlwind died and Zoe was able to breathe again.

She gasped for air, forcing it into her lungs as she tried to revive herself. Her body shook and her head ached from the lack of oxygen, but after a couple of minutes she began breathing normally. Zoe groaned, pressing her face into the soft foliage that coated the sacred space. She then felt a small hand touch her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” a tiny high-pitched voice asked.

Zoe blinked and managed to turn her head to get a look at who was speaking to her. It was a cute little Digimon girl with large round bright blue eyes with long lashes that were set into an adorable cherubic face. She had shocking pink hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pink flowery tube top over the upper half of her body and a cute little skirt that matched. Like both Kazemon and Zephyrmon, her midriff was showing, but her clothes were much more modest. On her hands she wore pink gloves that extended up past her elbows and her boots ran all the way up to her thighs underneath her skirt. She had a beautiful pair of lilac wings that were simplistic and fairy-like like Tinkerbelle’s. Around her neck she wore a pink chocker decorated with a pendant that bore the Warrior’s Symbol of Wind on it. This cute little Digimon girl had to be Zoe’s new partner.

“And you are?” Zoe smiled, sitting up.

“I’m Vilamon,” the small fairy girl smiled.

“So you’re my Digimon partner,” Zoe grinned as she stood up. “Fantastico!”

The little girl beamed and hugged Zoe around the middle. Even though Vilamon was a humanoid Rookie type like Strabimon and Flamemon, she was only two-thirds their size and only came up to Zoe’s chest level, but her small size just made her even cuter! Zoe wasn’t sure how this little girl was supposed to be able to fight like the other Digimon, but she was sure that Vilamon would be able to hold her own. Vilamon was the Rookie form of the Warrior of Wind’s spirits after all.

 

“She’s been gone for a long time now,” Jun fretted as the sun started to hang lower in the sky.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Jun,” Koji smiled. “She was the only girl in our group back in the day and was able to hold her own with all of us guys.”

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded. “Zoe’s tough. I’m sure she’s on her way back right now with her new partner.”

“I wonder what the Rookie form of Kazemon and Zephyrmon will look like,” JP mused. “Will it be humanoid like the rest of her forms? I bet it will be. It’ll be cute too.”

“And how would you know that?” Koji snorted.

“Because all of Zoe’s spirit forms are cute,” JP blushed.

“Still have a crush on Z after all these years, huh, JP?” Davis snickered.

“Shut up,” JP grumbled. “Just because I haven’t made a pass at her in the last eight years and have even accepted the fact that we can only be friends, I’m still allowed to think that she’s cute, all right?!”

“Fine,” Koji sighed. “Just leave him be, Davis. You’re not one to talk anyway. You struck out with that Kari girl if I recall.”

“Thanks for rubbing that in,” Davis growled.

“Seriously?” JP blinked. “That’s too bad, Davis.”

“Whatever,” Davis grumbled.

“You know that I’m always here for you if you ever want to talk about it, kid,” JP smiled.

“I know,” Davis sighed.

“…So do you wanna talk about it?” JP asked.

“When the hell did this become a relationship therapy session?!” Davis cried exasperatedly.

Jun giggled. It’d been a while since Davis had blown up like that over the mention of his crush on Kari. She’d gone through a similar phase with her crush on Matt. Now that it was over though, she realized what a fool she’d made of herself. She was glad that the others hadn’t been around that year after all. JP would have never have let it go. She wasn’t crushing on anyone in particular at the moment, so she found herself pretty level headed these days.

“Hey guys!”

Everyone looked over and saw Zoe climbing up out of the hole in the ground at the base of the tree where she’d disappeared earlier. A little girl with fairy wings was with her.

“Zoe!” everyone cried as they rushed to meet her and her new partner.

“Guys, this is Vilamon,” Zoe smiled.

“Nice to meet you,” the little girl Digimon bowed politely.

After introductions went around, the humans and Digimon dug into the dinner that they’d pack. Everything seemed to be perfect, but just after they packed everything back up and were preparing to leave the ground began to shake.

“Is it an earthquake?!” Jun gasped.

“No! Look!” Davis cried, pointing to the Sacred Tree.

The tree was shaking and the ground beneath it was breaking apart.

“Lets get out of here!” Koji yelled.

Everyone raced quickly down the hill and up another to watch as the tree began to sink into the ground. The entire hill was coming apart as the tree fell over and some of its roots were forced up from the ground. The tree was falling apart and soon it was in many pieces as branches fell away and the trunk split in half, revealing that it had once been hallow before breaking up into even smaller halves.

“What just happened?” Zoe gasped as the once beautiful landscape was now marred by the destruction of the once beautiful tree.

“I’m not sure,” Davis blinked.

“The Sacred Tree has served its purpose,” Koji suddenly stated. “Just like the Fire and Light chambers, the Sacred Tree has collapsed. The Spirits that were once hidden there are gone and can no longer support the collective energy it must have needed to maintain its existence.”

“What are you talking about?” Davis asked.

“It’s as I said,” Koji shrugged, heading for the TV that would take them back to the human world. “You remember what Izzi told us at the meeting two days ago. I bet you anything that the cave where we found Tommy’s Spirits of Ice is gone now too.”

“He’s probably right,” Kawausomon nodded as he waddled alongside Tommy. “Those places were only meant to house the Legendary Warrior’s spirits. Now that the spirits are gone and have become us Digimon, the chambers that held them no longer need to exist.”

“I can’t help but wonder what it’s doing to the Digital World’s stability,” Davis frowned. “Izzi’s probably getting the disturbance readings right about now.”

“Then lets get back before he decides to come and investigate,” Koji sighed, holding out his D3-T.

Everyone else did the same and soon everyone was back on Earth in the human world. Vilamon had changed into a pink little feathery ball with bright blue eyes and clear fairy wings. She was called DemiVilamon and basically looked like Poromon with a mouth instead of a beak and fairy wings instead of bird wings.

“You’re so cute!” Zoe squealed, hugging her In-Training Digimon.

Jun agreed as she collected Flaremon into her arms and Davis did the same with DemiVeemon.

“We’d better get going if we want to catch the train home,” JP sighed, packing up his laptop after shutting it down. “See you tomorrow, Davis?”

“Uh… Yeah,” Davis smiled. “I’ll be going to school hopefully and if the others go to the Digital World, I’ll give you guys a call.”

“Right,” JP nodded. “Don’t worry. Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe and I will be there.”

Davis nodded, but just before he and Jun headed off to the apartment, Zoe remembered what Kazemon and Zephyrmon had told her before they’d rejoined her and became Vilamon.

“Davis, wait!”

Davis paused and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

“…The Wind Spirits warned me that Millenniummon will return soon and that your Odaiba DigiDestined friends need to know what’s going on,” Zoe said softly, but still loud enough to be heard. “I’m not saying that you should tell them everything, but they need to know that something is coming. We won’t be able to fight Millenniummon on our own. They will be needed as well.”

“…I know Zoe,” Davis sighed. “…You know what? I’ll tell them tomorrow. …I want all of you to come to the Digital World. And I mean all five of you. …I’ll call or message you when I want you all to arrive. Just let me talk to them first… I need to tell them everything… no more secrets.”

“It’s your call, Davis,” Koji sighed. “…But I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Davis nodded before walking away with Jun who was carrying the empty food containers.

 

Early the next morning Dr Kido came by and cleared Davis for attending school, but even so, Mel wouldn’t hear of it when he got ready to walk there. She did give him permission to stay after for computer club though. When he got to school he had to check in with the nurse’s office first to have them sign and verify the doctor’s note Dr Kido had given him. This made him late for class, but TK, Kari and Ken were more than happy to see him. He took his usual spot next to Ken in front of Kari and TK.

“I was starting to worry that you might have had a relapse,” Ken smiled.

“No,” Davis smiled back, but it faded when he remembered what he’d sworn to tell Ken and the others. “…Not yet anyway.”

Ken raised an eyebrow, but Davis shook his head and mouthed “later.” TK and Kari exchanged worried glances behind them.

“ _Are you really going to tell them?_ ” Takuya asked. “ _Even about me?_ ”

‘ _…Yes_ ,’ Davis mentally sighed. ‘ _I have to. I’d promised Ken that I would and now it seems that I’ve run out of time if what Zoe said was true. It doesn’t matter that I’m not ready to tell them yet. I can’t afford to put it off any longer. Who knows how long our current condition will hold before this body of mine begins to fail again? They need to know._ ’

Takuya didn’t say anything else for the rest of the day. Davis hadn’t heard much from him at all within the last few days though so he was used to it. He’d realized after trading conscious states with Takuya when they’d gotten back from the arctic region on File Island that Takuya was sealing himself off in the subconscious on purpose in order to avoid putting more strain on Davis’ body than necessary and prevent it from wearing down faster than it already was. Sure, Davis was recovering now but neither of them were sure when the process would reverse itself again and the body’s health would fail more severely than it had previously.

After school got out, Davis, TK, Kari and Ken gathered in the computer room with Yolei and Cody and waited for the older DigiDestined to arrive from the High School.

“Ken?” Davis suddenly sighed. “Can I talk to you privately for a minute?”

“Sure,” Ken nodded, following him out of the room and down the hall to the boy’s bathroom. Neither of them spoke again until the door was shut and they were sure that no one else was occupying any of the stalls. “What is it?”

“…I’ve decided that I need to tell all of you what’s been going on with me these last few weeks,” Davis stated softly. “I’m sorry that it’s taken me this long, but I’m still trying to get a grip on reality. Things have been happening way too fast and now… now I can’t even afford to wait… to hold this off any longer… To be honest Ken I’m scared. That’s what’s been holding me back from telling you all of this. I’ve been afraid of what you and the others are going to think of me after I tell you what’s been going on… and what’s coming. Something big is going to happen Ken and I’m going to be at the center of it all… In fact I’m already in the middle of it.”

Davis stared at his reflection in the mirror and realized how pale he still was. Even though it was true that his health had improved over the last few days he still looked gaunt and he hated how haunted his appearance was. The circles and bags under his eyes were still dark and his clothes still hung a little limply on his body. His body was shaking slightly and his hands were clenched into fists.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and his jumped, startled. He looked up into Ken’s eyes and saw the worry and concern there.

“Davis… what’s going on?” Ken asked softly but firmly. “I’m afraid you’re not making much sense. What’s going to happen?”

Davis sighed and hung his head a little.

“Do you mind if we save that for when we’re with the others?” he asked. “I’d rather not have to repeat myself.”

“Sure,” Ken nodded.

Davis sighed again and ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he tried to compose himself.

“…I’m always here for you, Davis,” Ken said softly. “You know that… right? You were always there for me when I was still trying to reconcile with myself for what I had done as the Digimon Emperor. Now I’m here for you just as you were there for me. You’re my best friend, Davis. We’ll get through this thing together. We all will.”

“All of us,” Davis agreed.

“All of us,” Ken nodded.

Davis flashed Ken a grateful smile before the two of them headed back to the computer room. Everyone else was already there including Mimi who’d jumped Digital Gates to end up in Odaiba just to be there for this meeting. Izzi was seated at the computer and was talking urgently to the others so Ken and Davis slipped in quietly. Only Cody and Matt seemed to have noticed their entrance while everyone else was too wrapped up in whatever it was that Izzi was talking about. Davis didn’t have a hard time figuring it out. While Izzi was getting to the point, Davis sent a quick message to Koji via his D-Terminal telling the Warrior DigiDestined to meet with him soon at the factory on File Island as planned.

“…and then we had another strange reading yesterday evening,” Izzi was saying. “It came from the-!”

“Breezy Valley Sector,” Davis cut in, startling everyone. “The Sacred Tree collapsed around sunset… am I right?”

“That’s right. How do you know about that?” Izzi frowned.

“Because I was there when it happened,” Davis stated. “I was there yesterday in the late afternoon with Koji and his group.”

“And what were you doing there?” Tai asked.

“Did you see what caused the tree to collapse?” Kari asked.

“I was there because I wanted to be with Koji and his group whenever they choose to go to the Digital World. Listen, you can ask me all about that later, but right now there’s something that I need to tell all of you. …It’s very important.”

Everyone was silent as they watched Davis pull out a chair to the middle of the aisle in the computer room. He briefly looked at Ken who nodded encouragingly. Davis was silent for a moment as he carefully thought through what he was going to say. He’d actually been practicing this speech for a while now, but now that the moment was finally here, he didn’t find it any easier to say.

“I haven’t exactly been in the greatest condition for the last few weeks, so I ask that you all please bear with me… What I’m about to tell you all is… very hard for me to say. So hard that I’ve put off telling any of you about this until now. All I ask is that you please listen to me because I don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

Davis paused and took a deep steadying breath. He had to do this. The room was eerily quite and that didn’t do much for his nerves, but he knew that it was now or never. If he didn’t tell them now then he never would.

“You all remember the first time I went down into those ruins in the desert and had that fit?”

There were many nods from around the room.

“Well… that was just the beginning. Ever since that incident I started having nightmares… They got even worse after I made the connection between the ruins of the station to the Shibuya Train Station accident eight years ago. In those dreams it was always the same thing… the way I always remembered the accident. The screaming, the falling wreckage… the death of my parents and cousins… But to be perfectly honest that wasn’t all that made up the nightmares. There was a monster in them too. Millenniummon. It was this monstrous Digimon that had nearly destroyed the Digital World and the original six DigiDestined. I haven’t had any of these nightmares recently which is why I’ve been able to recover over the past week, but… I doubt it will last for much longer. Millenniummon is coming back. I know he is. BurningGreymon said as much before he disappeared from the Fire Chamber four nights ago.”

“Don’t tell me you where there before that chamber collapsed too,” Izzi frowned.

“…Technically speaking,” Davis shrugged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Matt asked.

Davis sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“How to put this without sounding like I’m stark raving mad?” Davis mused before he scowled. “The truth behind my illness is that… man this is going to sound insane but – oh hell! I became sick because my body couldn’t function properly because it’s housing two souls.”

Now that got him a lot of stares.

“Now before you all have Joe sign me up for the loony bin let me explain first. Ever since the day of the accident eight years ago I’ve been able to hear this voice. Normally I just ignored the voice and wrote it off as a sign of stress or grief since it always popped up and was at it’s worst around the anniversary of the accident, but this last anniversary the voice didn’t go away like it’s done before. I also started reliving memories in my dreams that weren’t mine… and they only got worse with the nightmares. And I don’t mean normal scary; I’m talking about the apocalyptic kind. The end of life as we know it, end of a world kind… and that’s when I found out that the voice was my cousin Takuya’s. After a few if these nightmares I found out something about him that I’d never known before...”

Davis became really silent as he went over what he was about to say. This would really throw the others off and he knew that he would need proof to back it up. Luckily he had prepared for this exact revelation the night before.

“Well?” Ken prodded gently. “What was it that you found out about your cousin?”

Davis swallowed hard, bracing himself.

“My cousin Takuya… was the DigiDestined Warrior of Fire… leader of the first team of DigiDestined. Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy made up his team. Izzi, I’ve come to the conclusion that the real reason that Gennai has no record of them becoming DigiDestined is most likely because they were _already_ DigiDestined. Koji suspects that he and the others are being reinstated because of Millenniummon’s return.”

“That can’t be,” Izzi stated. “When we talked to the Warrior of Flame when he took over your body, he said that he had been twelve when he’d died eight years ago. If what he said was true, then Koji and your friends would have only been four years old at the time. It’s-!”

“That would be true, Izzi, if they were really the age that they appear to be,” Davis shook his head. “Shortly after the original DigiDestined banished Millenniummon to another dimension something happened to them that caused them to de-aged. Not even they are sure how it happened. Jun and I were always confused about how Takuya’s friends suddenly went from being three to four years older than Jun to being around my age. If you want proof, look at these,” Davis stated as he held out three old photographs.

Izzi took them and examined them carefully. There was no refuting their age and legitimacy. No, there was no evidence that the photos had been tampered with or photo-shopped. The first picture was of Koji and a boy that Izzi and the others could only assume was Davis’ cousin Takuya in a park in front of an apartment complex that was under construction. At first glance no one could see how this picture backed Davis’ statement, but if one examined the building in the background carefully they’d see the significance. The original eight Odaiba DigiDestined realized that the apartment in the background had been one of the new high-rises that had been destroyed eight years ago when Tai and the other “original” eight DigiDestined had watched Greymon and Parrotmon fight in Heightenview Terrace.

In the second picture, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and a small boy that looked like Takuya were standing in front of the TV station that Myotismon had destroyed four years ago with a young Jun and Davis. The last picture was a group photo of everyone in front of the old Shibuya Train Station before the accident. Davis remembered that his mom had taken that picture while they were waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green.

Davis could tell that Izzi was struggling with the evidence he now held in his hands. Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP, and Tommy all looked that same as they did today in those photographs that had been taken over eight years ago.

“Impossible,” Izzi breathed as he passed the photos back for the others to see.

“Welcome to my screwed up world,” Davis sighed.

“It’s all starting to make sense now,” Ken mused.

“Glad someone understands all of this,” Yolei scowled. “Mind clueing the rest of us in Ken?”

“Davis, when I went over to your place Sunday night to inform you about what Gennai had told Izzi, you said some things about Koji that didn’t make much sense to me at the time,” Ken stated, looking at Davis. “You said that after the accident that made you all orphans, Koji had made it his life’s purpose to make sure that you were alright and that your cousin Takuya’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain. You said that he tends to be overbearing, but because I assumed that both of you were supposed to be around the same age I found it rather unusual that he would take it upon himself to look after you in Takuya’s stead. But if what you’re saying is true and that Koji really is older than you, then what you told me that night makes a lot more sense.”

“Well I wanted you to figure that something was up,” Davis admitted. “I never wanted to lie to you all, but you have to admit that this is all unbelievable stuff. As Izzi said, it’s impossible, and yet it’s happened. The truth is that Koji and the others really are the original DigiDestined. After I found that out, I’ve actually been going back to the Digital World with them to help them find their Digimon spirit partners. Every time we find one, the Warrior DigiDestined rejoins with their spirit partners and receives the new model of Digivice. …Even Takuya.”

Davis reached into his pocket and pulled out Takuya’s D3-T.

“Because Takuya’s soul currently resides within my body, he and I are able to switch consciousness states. I figure that’s why I’ve been able to hold onto his Digivice after all these years. He can use it whenever I allow him to have control over my body.”

“Body snatcher,” DemiVeemon grumbled.

“He’s not that bad,” Davis sighed. “You get along with his Digimon, so why can’t you get along with him?”

“Digimon?!” everyone gasped.

“I thought that the original DigiDestined had spirit partners instead of actual Digimon like we do,” Izzi frowned.

“That’s what the Warrior of Flame implied when we spoke with him back outside the Fire Chamber in the ruins,” Ken nodded.

“Flaremon?” Davis called out.

The In-Training Fire Warrior Digimon poked his head out of Davis’ bag and jumped up into Davis’ lap.

“Guys, this is Flaremon, but you know him as BurningGreymon.”

“ _That’s_ BurningGreymon?!” everyone gasped.

“Yup. He is BurningGreymon’s In-Training form,” Davis nodded. “His digital make up is incomplete though. He’s missing half of it and that renders him mute. Only Takuya and I can hear him speak through the spiritual link he shares with Takuya as his Digimon partner. When we find the other half of the spirit pair, Flaremon’s data will be complete and he’ll be able to talk. Koji’s the one who should be telling you all of this, but from what I’ve come to understand, there are ten Legendary Warriors and each warrior has two spirit forms: a Human Spirit and a Beast Spirit. I figure that they are the level equivalents to a normal Digimon’s Champion and Ultimate forms. BurningGreymon was the Warrior of Flames’ Beast Spirit. The Human Spirit, Agunimon, is missing. Koji and I’ve found out that it was Agunimon who stole that book Tai had found in the ruins from Gennai. He’s hid it someplace he believes to be safe with another pair of Warrior Spirits. If we can find those spirits then we find Agunimon and the book and if we find Agunimon then Flaremon’s data can be completed. At the moment I’ve managed to help them find Takuya, Koji, Tommy, and Zoe’s Legendary Warrior Spirits and every time we do, Izzi, your computers pick up the disturbances.”

“So that’s how you know so much about the readings. I’d say that everything that you’ve told us is crazy, but then again when it comes to matters within the Digital World, nothing in certain, and you do have very compelling evidence. The only thing I find hard to swallow is that your cousin’s _soul_ resides within your body.”

“How do you think I feel?” Davis sighed. “I’m the one hearing and seeing these things. But you _have_ actually talked to him before, remember? It was the day you all met BurningGreymon. It’s just that he gave his DigiDestined title instead of his actual name. The night before all of us went down into the ruins, I had a nightmare that was too much for me and Takuya somehow gained control of my body for an entire day.”

“I thought so,” Ken frowned. “You were really off that day and I knew something had to be wrong. I thought that it just had something to do with the effect that the ruins seemed to have on you, but now I can see that it wasn’t. He said some things that didn’t sound like you.”

“You made him nervous,” Davis chuckled. “He was just waiting for you to bust him for being an imposter. But then he had the nerve to screw around with that stupid guessing game.”

Takuya laughed as they both remembered that little confrontation outside the Fire Chamber.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny, Takuya,” Davis sighed.

“ _Yes it was_ ,” Takuya retorted.

Davis shook his head as if to dislodged the annoying voice and sighed. Of course this earned him a lot of odd stares, but no one said anything.

“I know that what I’ve said doesn’t even come close to covering everything, but at least you now have a clue as to what’s been going on. Anyways, I think that we should join Koji and the others in the Digital World at the factory now,” Davis sighed, standing up. “I’m sure they’d be more than happy to answer any of your questions.”

Izzi nodded and typed the coordinates into the computer for the factory on File Island.

“Digi-Port open,” Davis said firmly as he held out his D3. DemiVeemon and Flaremon perched themselves on his shoulders just before they all went through.

When they arrived, Gennai, Koji and the other four were waiting with the current number of Rookie Digimon. The DigiDestined were a little surprised to see how big Flamemon was for a Rookie. The adolescent Fire Warrior flushed slightly and stuck close to Davis and Veemon.

“You told them I take it?” Koji asked when he noticed the nervous glances the Odaiba DigiDestined were casting about at his group.

“Yup,” Davis sighed. “Everything they need to know for now. They know who you all are by the way.”

“Great,” Koji shrugged. “Saves me the trouble of explaining it myself. How’d you convince them about our real ages?”

“Old photos,” Davis said, handing Koji the photos in question.

“…Where’d you get these?” Koji asked.

“From Jun,” Davis sighed. “She’s held on to them for a while.”

“Remind me to ask her for copies,” Koji muttered, handing back the photos. “While you were explaining things to your friends, I’ve been having a rather long talk with Gennai about who we really are. I think he believes me… for the most part. It seems like the whole crux of the matter is the fact that we look eight years younger then we’re supposed to be and I can’t very well explain it since we’re not even sure how we’ve become this way.”

“I’d just let it be for now,” Davis sighed. “They’ll believe what they want to believe.”

“You’re right about that,” Koji frowned, glancing over at the Odaiba group before mentally asking. “ _Did you tell them about our elements and powers?_ ”

“ _No_ ,” Davis mentally frowned. “ _I figured that that had better be left up to you to decide whether or not they should know about it. All that I told them was that you’re all the original DigiDestined and are eight years younger than you should be. Although I did have to explain a bit about your partners and how they’re linked to Izzi’s readings, but I said nothing about the elements the Warrior Spirits represent. All they know is that there are ten of them._ ”

Koji nodded minutely.

“So what now?” he asked out loud.

“I think we all should head inside to discuss the actual purpose for why you’re all here,” Gennai stated, walking up to the pair but speaking loud enough so that all present could hear him. What he said next was directed more towards Izzi than anyone else. “The energy readings for whatever it is that’s below the factory have increased over the last two days and I believe that they are what warrant our immediate attention at this time.”

With that said, Odaiba and Shibuya DigiDestined alike followed the Digital Man into the factory and below ground to where the large battery chamber was located. JP whistled appreciatively at the huge power source, not needing to be bonded with his spirits and have powers of his own to feel the great power resonate within his chest.

“JP?” Koji asked.

“My spirits may not be here, Koji, but I can certainly feel the great energy coming from that battery… and what lies beneath it,” JP sighed. “Whatever it is that’s down there, it’s powerful. I recommend that we all proceed cautiously.”

“Precisely,” Izzi nodded. “Gennai, you weren’t lying when you said that the readings have increased. They’re nearly off the charts. Cody, you and Digmon will have to be very careful when drilling.”

Davis stared at the large battery and couldn’t help but feel nervous. It felt as if something was pulling him towards it. He wanted to enter the chamber with Cody and Gennai, but at the same time he didn’t.

“Davish?”

Davis blinked and glanced down at his partner and Flamemon. Both Digimon were looking at him worriedly. When Davis looked up he realized that Koji and Ken were looking at him oddly as well.

“What?” Davis blinked.

Koji and Ken shared a look, but neither boy said anything. Davis was about to ask them again when they all heard a loud crash and saw a cloud of smoke come trickling out of the door to the battery chamber.

“Whoops!” came Digmon’s western accented cry. “Sorry ‘bout that Gennai. Must have slipped up.”

“Just be more careful,” Gennai sighed before coming out of the chamber with Cody who was coughing slightly from the small explosion that must have occurred.

“What happened, Gennai?” Tai asked.

“I’m afraid that it’s going to take Digmon a lot longer to dig to get to the source of those readings,” Gennai sighed once everyone was gathered around. “It appears that there is another metal chamber located beneath the concrete floor instead of dirt. Digmon was caught off guard when his drills hit the obstruction and lost control of them for a moment when they hit and skidded across the surface.”

“Will he be able to break through?” Izzi asked.

“Maybe,” Gennai sighed. “It’s going to take time though.”

“And time’s not exactly working in our favor,” Koji couldn’t help but comment as he glanced nervously at Davis.

“Well then, what do _you_ suggest we do in the meantime?” Matt asked, eyes narrowed.

“We have an idea of where JP’s spirit partners could be hidden,” Koji stated tersely, not liking Matt’s tone. “I’m not sure what you lot are going to do, but my group will head there.”

“I’m going too, Koji,” Davis frowned, not liking how his friend was treating the others even if Matt had started it. In actuality, Koji was older then all of them and should have known better. “We don’t know when Millenniummon will finally show his face, so I can agree that standing around and doing nothing isn’t an option, but there’s no need to alienate the others Koji. I suggest we _all_ go. We know this world a lot better than you do.”

Koji frowned but nodded, seeing Davis’ point. Davis sighed before putting on a sympathetic face.

“Look, I know that you don’t want to get them involved more than they need to be, but I thought that we understood that you and the others are going to need our help,” Davis said gently, purposefully lumping himself with the other Odaiba DigiDestined. “If all of us work together on this then we can prevent another accident from happening like the one at the Shibuya Train Station… and save even more lives than Takuya had.”

Koji’s head snapped up at that last part.

Davis cracked a smile before shoving him gently in the shoulder.

“You really gotta give up that lone wolf act bud,” Davis laughed. “There’s no ‘I’ in ‘team’ after all. I know that with Takuya not physically being here you’re the leader of the Legendary Warrior DigiDestined now, but don’t let that get to you. You don’t have to bear everything on your own. Just like when you were there to help shoulder the burden of leadership for Takuya, I’m here for you. And so is Koichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP.”

Koji blinked; surprised that he got a pep talk like that from Davis of all people, before smirking.

“You done with the lecture?” he asked.

“Only if you’re done being an idiot,” Davis smirked back.

Koji shrugged, smiling, in a silent gesture of surrender.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” Koichi chuckled, “Davis, you said that there was a strong chance that the JP’s spirits could be hidden in that metal city, right?”

Davis nodded.

“He’s been right so far,” Zoe smiled. “We found my spirits just yesterday and we only went there on a hunch.”

“Same with my ice spirits,” Tommy nodded.

“Well…” Davis frowned. “We did have the readings that Izzi reported being there, Tommy, so I wouldn’t say that we went there on just a hunch.”

“Didn’t you also say that there was a Digimon that could possibly guide us around the city?” JP asked, getting back to the topic of his spirit partners.

“Just where is this place?” Tai asked.

“Machine City inside the Metal Dome,” Davis answered.

“That’s a really big city. It takes hours just to cover it all from the air alone,” Kari frowned, remembering the time she and Gatomon had been trapped in Machine City by the Guardromon back when it had been under Ken’s control when he was the Digimon Emperor.

“I was thinking that Andromon might be able to help us narrow down the search,” Davis admitted. “As it’s protector he knows the city better than anyone.”

“That’s certainly true,” Izzi nodded. “But what makes you think that JP’s spirit partners are located there?”

“There’s been a trend with where we find our spirit partners,” Koji answered, taking over again. “We’ve been able to find them in locations similar to where we’d found them the first time we came to the Digital World, back when we became DigiDestined. JP found his first spirit partner in a factory. Since we can rule out this factory, the only logical conclusion we can think of is that his spirits must be hidden away in a factory of some kind somewhere within the metal city Davis has told us about.”

“I see,” Izzi mused. “Do the locations have any particular meaning in reference to the spirits?”

“Not really,” Zoe laughed. “I found my Human Spirit in a tree, like the Sacred Tree in Breezy Valley, but my Beast Spirit had been hidden away at the bottom of the ocean.”

“Good thing we didn’t have to search there,” Davis sighed.

“Lets hope I don’t have to either,” JP frowned. “A Whamon had swallowed my Beast Spirit that had apparently been hidden in a patch of seaweed.”

“I don’t think that will be the case, JP,” Koji chuckled. “So far we’ve been able to find our spirit partners in places similar to the locations we found our Human Spirits.”

“And after we find JP’s spirits then we can focus on finding Koichi’s!” Zoe smiled.

Davis and Koji glanced at each other. Finding Koichi’s spirits was going to be easier said than done.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Tai smiled. “Lets help you guys find those spirits. I’m sure that Davis is right about Andromon and that he’ll help us out.”

“We’ll find them in no time,” Kari nodded.

“Great!” Davis grinned.

Koji nodded, allowing himself a smile to show his appreciation.

“I’ll stay behind,” Cody suddenly stated. “Digmon will be at it here for a while, and I might drag you all down if I go without him.”

“I suppose we all don’t need to go,” Mimi nodded. “Palmon and I’ll stay behind as well to keep Cody company.”

“I’ll stay behind as well,” Koichi stated, looking up at his twin.

“Are you sure?” Koji frowned.

“I know that we haven’t run into any problems so far when finding our spirit partners, but should we run into danger this time, I would be next to useless without my own partner,” Koichi smiled, “and there’s the chance that I could be of some help here.”

“That’s certainly true. He could help me with some things around the factory,” Gennai nodded. “Besides, I still have some questions that I want to ask about you Warrior DigiDestined that Koichi could answer while you’re all away.”

Koji nodded, but wasn’t too comfortable with leaving Koichi alone with the digital man.

“It’ll be fine,” Davis smiled at Koji when he saw through to his friend’s uncertainty. “Koichi will be more than safe here with Gennai, Mimi and Cody.”

“Koji, sometimes I begin to wonder if _you_ are the older twin from the way you baby me all the time,” Koichi laughed. “Relax! I’ll be fine. It’s Davis you should be worried about. Don’t let him overexert himself and have a relapse or Jun’ll have a fit!”

“Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence, Koichi!” Davis huffed.

Koichi only smiled back in reply.

“He does have a point though,” Zoe frowned. “Maybe you should stay back too, Davis. I’m sure that Tai and the others could help us out with this Andromon.”

“Oh yeah?” Davis frowned. “And who’s going to hold back Koji the next time he takes something the wrong way?”

“Hey!” Koji cried, offended.

“See?” Davis snickered. “Face it Z, I’m going.”

“Let him be, Z,” JP smiled. “He’s as stubborn as Takuya.”

“You sure it’s just that? Or maybe Takuya’s possessed him again,” Zoe sighed.

“No,” Koji shook his head. “JP’s right. It’s just the usual Kanbara stubbornness.”

Davis crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you all just going to talk amongst yourselves or are we going to find JP’s spirits?” he asked.

“Fine,” Koji shrugged. “Lets get going then. How do we get to this Metal City?”

“We fly of course,” Izzi smiled, looking down at Tentomon.

“My wings already ache,” Tentomon sighed. “Couldn’t we just use a portal? Gennai?”

“I think we can save your wings the trouble,” Gennai chuckled. “For the trip there of course. You’ll all have to fly back for the return trip.”

Tentomon groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Andromon be able to help the DigiDestined find JP's spirit partners? I guess you'll just have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	20. Shocking Revelations

Davis was relieved to be on the move again as everyone materialized from the TV set that was located in the desert just outside the glass-domed Machine City. Andromon was there waiting for them.

“Andromon!” Kari smiled.

“Kari,” the android Digimon nodded, smiling. “It is good to see you and the other DigiDestined again. I see that there are new DigiDestined with you that I do not recognize.”

“They’re some of Davis’ old friends,” Tai said. “We’re hoping that you can help us find something that they think might be located in Machine City.”

“Of course,” Andromon nodded. “What is it that you seek?”

“Andromon, is there a factory in Machine City that might be considered sacred or has had some strange happenings surrounding it recently?” Davis asked, speaking for his friends.

Andromon looked at Davis and the Warrior DigiDestined with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Processing various locations…” Andromon said in his robotic monotone as his eye sockets flashed with lights. “Ah! Of course. There is the Energy Temple that was constructed over the ruins of what was once a factory. Many Guardromon have reported strange energy readings occurring below as of three nights ago.”

“That must be it,” JP smiled, nodding at Koji.

“Sounds promising,” Koji agreed.

“Could you take us there, Andromon?” Tai asked.

“Yes,” Andromon nodded before leading them into the city.

It was a long walk, but enjoyable. The DigiDestined were able to see a lot of the city and the various machine Digimon living there. On the way Davis was glad to see that his Odaiba friends were trying to strike up a conversation with his Shibuya friends. Davis smiled as Matt, Izzi, and Joe talked with JP about his experiences during his first adventures in the Digital World. Sora, Yolei and Kari were talking to Zoe, asking her what it was like being the only girl in her group. Tommy was chatting away happily with Cody and TK about all sorts of things like the kind of Digimon he’d met and befriended while Tai and Ken tried to make polite conversation with Koji. It was proving to be a difficult task though since Koji was vague in his answers to their questions and was choosing to withdraw into his antisocial mode. Davis tried to help coax the cold Warrior of Light out of his shell, but Koji was being incredibly stubborn.

“We are here,” Andromon informed them as they all stopped in front of a rather ordinary and simple looking one-story building with walls that were engraved with ancient Digi-text and pictograms.

“Well, JP?” Koji asked his friend who was staring at the metal temple.

“…I’m not sure,” JP frowned. “Can we go inside?”

Andromon nodded and gestured for the DigiDestined to follow him into the temple. It was dark inside but the moment they all set foot in the temple it lit up in a bright flash of light before growing dark once again.

“That was strange,” Yolei frowned.

“This temple is usually well lit, but this is but one of the many malfunctions that has recently occurred,” Andromon informed them.

“At any rate we’re going to need light if I’m going to have any hope of finding a clue to the location of my spirit partners,” JP mused.

“I gottcha covered,” Strabimon grinned as he summoned an orb of light between his paw-hands and let it float into the open space.

“We’re gonna need a bit more light than that,” Koji shook his head.

“Pick-ee!” Strabimon pouted up at his human partner.

Flamemon giggled mutely behind him before tossing a couple of fireballs into the air to aid Strabimon’s pulsating orb of light while Strabimon added three more light orbs to the spectacle. After the chamber was lit up with the brilliant reds and blues of the lights and fires, JP began to look around the spacious chamber, eyeing all the digi-text with care before placing his hand on one of the light panels that were supposed to be lit. He paused there and was quiet for a long time.

“JP?” Koji spoke up when his friend didn’t move.

“…So odd,” JP mused. “There is energy still flowing into these panels but not enough to light them up. It’s like there is something diverting power from it.”

“You got all that just by touching one panel?” Izzi quirked an eyebrow.

JP ignored the red-haired genius as his eyes strayed to a marking on the far wall when an orb of light passed in front of it. As if in a trance, JP left the group by the entrance and was drawn to the marking, tracing it with his fingertips. The room’s lights flared to life for a moment before dying back down when JP removed his hand from the marking.

“What just happened?” Yolei blinked.

“A response,” Koji smiled, eyes narrowing as he watched his older friend. “The temple’s energy source is reacting to JP.”

“So Davis was right,” Tommy smiled. “JP’s spirits _are_ here.”

“Great! Now you can help us with find Koichi’s next,” Zoe beamed at the young goggle-head.

Davis offered her a small smile, but returned his attention to JP who was now standing before a metal pedestal situated beneath an archway in the middle of the room. JP eyed the Warrior of Thunder’s symbol etched into the cold metal before he glanced at the confusing series of square panels below it. They seemed to have no significant meaning, but as he examined it, running his hand along each square he felt a small spark of energy within each one… except for the one in the bottom left of the arrangement. Confused as to why this one was different, JP ran a finger along its edges before popping it out of it’s setting. Once removed he felt the energy within the other panels change, charging up. But the placement of the panels felt wrong. He felt out the different panels finding that he couldn’t simply remove them like he’d done with the other. It took him a couple of minutes, but he soon realized their significance and why the one he now held in his hand had needed to be removed.

“…It’s a slide puzzle,” JP grinned before he began to slide the panels around, finding that they glided across the pedestal’s surface easily at his touch.

“What?” many of the DigiDestined blinked before rushing over to join JP.

“But they’re all blank,” Ken frowned and he watched JP slide the unmarked silver panels around.

“How are we supposed to solve it?” Kari blinked.

“…You can’t,” JP grinned, eyes never leaving the panels. “But _I_ can.”

“And what makes you so special?” TK asked.

Koji shot TK a look but JP just chuckled.

“Because I’m the only one that can sense energy flows,” JP explained. “Energy fractal codes to be more precise in this case.”

“…You mean that this puzzle runs on fractal coded energy?” Koji blinked, eyes wide with surprise.

“Right,” JP nodded. “This is old energy data at work here. I doubt even Andromon can sense it. He was born into this newest version of the Digital World. He wouldn’t be able to detect any data that was preserved from the older versions before it. I doubt that any of the Digimon here could.”

As if to confirm JP’s statement Andromon nodded.

“My sensors detect no such energy,” the android Digimon stated.

“So what is the difference between this fractal coded energy and regular energy?” Izzi asked.

“Well…” JP mused as he switched around a couple panels, “To be honest, nothing. Fractal coded energy is still energy. The only real defining thing about fractal coded energy is that it’s components can be broken up and jumbled around just like this slide puzzle, altering it’s properties in order to make the flow of energy harder to disrupt. However, when the flow is altered like that, it’s signature becomes all jumbled up, making it hard to read and, as a result, hard to maintain and fix should something succeed in disrupting the flow. The panel that I was able to remove was acting as a buffer, preventing the energy within these panels from charging up and activating, like a rubber stopper placed between two charged plates that create an electric circuit. Now that the panel has been removed, the rest have become charged and I can sense the energy signature within each of the other panels. All that I need to do is rearrange them so that the signatures of the panels match up and complete the natural flow of the energy surging through them.”

“How is it that you’re able to sense the flow of energy?” Ken asked.

“It’s because of his Warrior’s Element,” Koji explained. “JP is the Warrior of Thunder and ever since our first adventure in the old Digital World, he’s been able to feel the flows and currents of electrical energy. Makes him pretty damn useful when it comes to electronics.”

“He’s also good at detecting bad weather,” Tommy smiled. “He can feel the natural energy shift in the atmosphere and let us know when a really bad storm’s on it’s way.”

“I see…” Izzi mused. “And what about the rest of you? Takuya was the Warrior of Fire right? I assume that all of your DigiDestined warrior titles have to do with an element of some kind.”

“Sure do,” Zoe nodded. “My warrior’s element is wind. I’m pretty good at sensing turns in the weather as well.”

“My Warrior Element is ice,” Tommy smiled. “One of the greatest perks of being the Warrior of Ice is that I don’t ever get cold. I could go out and play in the snow in shorts and a T-shirt and I’d still be fine.”

“Takuya was the exact opposite,” Zoe sighed. “He never got hot.”

“Yeah,” JP snickered. “Forget walking on coals, Taky could actually stand in the middle of a bonfire and not get burned.”

“Crazy bastard did it once just to prove that he could,” Koji muttered.

“What about you, Koji?” Matt asked. “What element are you the warrior of?”

“…Light,” Koji sighed, looking up at an orb of light that was hovering a few feet above his head.

“Light?” Kari gasped.

“Yeah,” Koji nodded. “I’m the DigiDestined Warrior of Light.”

He got odd looks from the Odaiba DigiDestined but before anyone could comment, JP let out a whoop.

“Got it!”

Distracted, everyone returned their attention to JP’s work just as the panels began to glow softly. The only space left open was at the very center of the pedestal. JP stared at it for a moment before slipping the panel he’d taken out into the empty space. The panel flashed brilliantly for a moment before it and all the other panels went dark as well. A moment later the pedestal began to sink into the ground, revealing a hidden staircase.

“…They’re here,” JP mused, going into a trance-like state before descending the stairs without sparing his companions a single glance.

Some were about to follow him, but Davis and Koji stopped them.

“Leave him be,” Koji said. “This is something that he has to do alone.”

“You wouldn’t want a rehash of what happened in the Fire Chamber, now would you?” Davis smiled.

Koji raised an eyebrow at this statement but Davis didn’t elaborate further even though the Odaiba DigiDestined now eyed the opening in the floor more tentatively now, their meeting with BurningGreymon at the forefront of their minds.

 

JP made his way carefully down the winding staircase that just didn’t seem to end. He figured that he must have traveled at least a couple miles beneath the temple before it finally let out into a great underground domed chamber. Situated within the chamber was an old factory that JP would have recognized anywhere. It was the old Wind Factory where he’d first found his Human Spirit of Thunder. As he wandered through the rusted and broken down entryway, images flashed through his mind of the battle that Takuya, Zoe and Tommy had launched with the Kokuwamon to release the poor Digimon from the Goblimon and Snimon that had enslaved them. It had happened just before Koji had joined up with them and JP had been the only one that hadn’t received his Digimon Warrior Spirit. He remembered how bitter he’d felt and, looking back on it nearly nine years later, he realized how immature he’d been and how much he’d grown during this second childhood.

Finally JP managed to find his way to the core of the factory where the main assembly line had been. Standing in the middle of the ruins waiting for him were his Human and Beast Sprits: Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon. JP smiled fondly at them.

“Hey guys,” he waved. “It’s been a while, huh?”

“ **Looks who’s grown up** ,” chuckled MetalKabuterimon.

“ **You kidding? He still looks the same to me** ,” snickered Beetlemon. “ **He’s just a little skinnier. That’s all.** ”

“ **You know what I mean** ,” MetalKabuterimon rolled his eyes.

JP chuckled. It seemed that his former immaturity had rubbed off on his human spirit partner all those years ago.

“It’s sure good to see you guys,” JP smiled. “I’m nearly the last one to reunite with my spirit partners.”

“ **In a way you are** ,” Beetlemon sighed. “ **The Child of Darkness is going to have a tough time finding his because he didn’t receive his spirits in the same manner as the rest of you chosen children.** ”

“You mind giving me a hint as to where we can find them so that I can help Koichi out?” JP sighed.

“ **…The Spirits of Darkness are in the place where Darkness is absolute,** ” MetalKabuterimon said slowly.

“We know that much already,” JP smiled sadly. “The Spirits of Light told Koji as much. Besides, how can darkness be absolute anywhere? Darkness needs light to exist, doesn’t it?”

“ **He is speaking figuratively** ,” Beetlemon sighed. “ **Of course Darkness cannot exist without light to cast the shadow, but what he means is that the Spirits of Darkness are located someplace where darkness is a part of all the aspects of its location.** ”

“Wha?” JP frowned. “What do you mean?”

“ **Just remember the truth about Darkness and I’m sure you’ll figure it out** ,” MetalKabuterimon smiled. “ **But right now, we need to make you the Warrior of Thunder once more. Are you ready?** ”

JP nodded his head grimly as he took out his D-Tector. Beetlemon stretched out his hand and a beam of light energy hit the D-Tector, reactivating the device. It began to whistle and beep just like Zoe and Tommy had described it. Then a beam of light shot out of the device into his jean’s pocket. Beetlemon stared apologetically at JP before the narrow energy beam that was still aimed at the D-Tector widened and hit JP full on in the chest. JP gasped in surprise and pain, dropping the D-Tector, and crumpled to the ground curling in on himself, but the beam followed him and soon it felt like his whole body was on fire as the energy shocked and electrocuted him. Every fiber of his being was hyper awear and he could feel all the hair on his body stand up on end. He’d always been able to sense the currents of energy since he’d become the Warrior of Thunder, but right now it was all just so overwhelming that he couldn’t differentiate one stream of energy from another. His heart was beating so fast that if felt like it was going to burst and he was very close to loosing consciousness as the energized blood rushing through his veins roared in his ears.

“ ** _Hold on JP_** ,” Beetlemon’s voice whispered to him. “ ** _Just a little longer_**.”

“ ** _With these new powers of yours you’ll be able to help your friends_** ,” MetalKabuterimon stated. “ ** _You’re the oldest and have a responsibility to keep all of them safe and prevent them from doing anything too reckless. Remember to use your head and keep your cool and you’ll be able to do anything you put your mind to._** ”

If JP hadn’t been nearly incapacitated at that point he would have nodded and acknowledged his spirits’ words. After another long minute the pain finally subsided and the energy around him finally died down. JP allowed his body to recover before pushing himself off the floor. He looked around in a daze, picking up his dropped D-Tector, before he finally spotted a small child-sized Digimon staring up at him curiously.

He looked like a child version of Beetlemon wearing a navy blue jumper that had yellow markings and stripes down the sides. He was wearing light dark silver armor over the jumper, but unlike Beetlemon his head wasn’t helmeted. JP was surprised by how human the Digimon looked. The Digimon-boy’s eyes were a bright green and he had a shocking head of bright yellow hair with streaks of silver that was spiked up as if he’d stuck his hand in an electrical outlet. The lower half of his face was covered though with a streamline metal facemask. It reminded JP of one of those oxygen masks that you’d see in all those space shows like Star Trek. In fact, the Digimon looked like a kid straight out of a Sci-fi movie.

“Hey there, buddy,” JP smiled at the Digimon as he stood up. “What’s your name?”

“…Sparkmon,” the Digimon replied.

“Nice to meet you,” JP grinned, holding out his hand.

The Digimon hesitated for a moment before taking JP’s outstretched hand and shook it.

“Not much of a talker are ya?” JP chuckled. “That’s all right. I think between Strabimon and Kawausomon we’ve already got a chatty bunch.”

Sparkmon raised a silver eyebrow making JP laugh.

“And I thought Koji was a stick in the mud,” he mused. “Ah! Speaking of Koji, we’d better get back to the others.”

Sparkmon inclined his head as he followed JP out of the ruined factory. However, the minute the two of them left through the old rusted gates, the factory’s supports groaned before collapsing in on itself. JP whistled lowly.

“Good thing that the factory wasn’t supporting anything,” he commented, thinking back to the old tree that Zoe’s spirit partners had been dwelling. “Otherwise this whole chamber would have collapsed and then parts of the city above might have been ruined.”

“…True, but I’m sure that the sounds and tremors have alarmed your friends waiting for you above ground,” Sparkmon commented.

“True,” JP chuckled. “Nice to know that you can talk.”

Sparkmon snorted.

“Hey, lighten up buddy,” JP grinned. “I’m not that bad of a guy. Could be worse. You could be Takuya’s partner. I think you’d find him far more annoying than I could ever be.”

“I suppose,” Sparkmon chuckled.

JP flashed him another grin before heading towards the staircase. Sparkmon eyed his human partner for a moment before following. The boy certainly seemed nice enough and it didn’t appear that the human would annoy him much, but the guy certainly smiled a lot…

 

“What was that?! Yolei cried when the ground stopped shaking.

“It just means that JP’s found his spirits,” Davis smiled reassuringly at her.

“I wonder what his new partner is going to look like,” Zoe mused.

“I hope he isn’t as annoying as Kawausomon,” Koji scowled.

“Hey!” the Digimon in question exclaimed.

“I bet he’s an active kind of guy,” Zoe mused. “All of our Digimon are our opposites in some way and JP’s not much for action. I mean, think about it. Even though Flamemon can’t talk yet, I can tell that he’s a little on the shy side unlike Takuya who’s not afraid to strike up a conversation with anybody.”

Tommy nodded.

“True,” Koji mused. “Kawausomon is more obnoxious and rude in comparison to Tommy’s reserved and polite mannerisms.”

“You really don’t like me, do you buddy?” the otter Digimon smiled, clearly amused while Tommy bowed his head apologetically at Koji.

“So basically Takuya and Flamemon in reverse,” Davis smiled getting a small chuckle from Koji. “And you and Strabimon are complete opposites in personality much like your and Takuya are.”

“Even in death, I’m still stuck with Taky for a partner,” Koji sighed, but there was a hint of a smile as Strabimon elbowed him gently in the side while Flamemon giggled mutely from beside Davis and Veemon.

“What about Zoe’s Digimon?” Ken asked, speaking up. “How is Vilamon her opposite?”

Zoe and Vilamon traded glances before giggling.

“I suppose you can say she’s more ladylike,” Zoe laughed. “I’m afraid that I’m a little short tempered and headstrong while Vilamon is more self-aware and polite.”

“It’s mainly how polite she is in comparison to Zoe who almost always forgets herself in her rage,” Koji added. “She can be a little scary sometimes. I’m sure that Vilamon doesn’t get as angry as Zoe can get and that it takes more to push her buttons.”

“But we wouldn’t want Zoe any other way,” a voice said before Zoe could glare at Koji.

“JP! You’re back!” Tommy exclaimed as the older boy emerged from the hole in the floor with his Digimon partner.

“Yup!” JP grinned. “And I’d like you all to meet Sparkmon, my new Digimon partner.”

The Digimon nodded and bowed in greeting. While everyone crowded around the new Digimon, JP noticed that the hole that had allowed him to travel down into the chamber below was now gone, replaced by a stone slab that would prevent anyone from going down there again.

 

Back at the factory on File Island, Cody, Mimi and Koichi were sitting just outside the battery power room where Digmon had renewed his efforts to drill through the metal flooring. Cody and Mimi were asking Koichi what it was like to have to relive his childhood. Koichi didn’t mind answering their questions but he kept more sensitive answers vague enough to avoid suspicion. He wasn’t sure how they’d react if they found out what he represented as a DigiDestined Warrior without Davis and Koji around to help explain things.

Suddenly there was a huge banging sound and they all rushed into the room where Digmon had been drilling.

“Digmon are you alright?!” Cody cried.

“I’m just fine, Cody,” his Digimon answered. “I was just caught off guard is all. I thought that this metal shell would have been thicker.”

“You mean you’ve made it through?” Mimi asked.

“Yes indeed-ee,” Digmon beamed. “Now I just gotta widen the hole.”

The three of them backed off as Digmon powered up his drills again and ripped open the floor until there was a nice gapping hole in the center of the space.

“I’ll go tell Gennai!” Mimi beamed as she raced out of the room.

“Sure is dark down there,” Cody mused as he and Koichi surveyed the hole.

Koichi nodded, but frowned. Something was off about this hole. He sensed an old presence that he hadn’t felt since he’d been Duskmon, but he couldn’t quite remember what it was. His days as Duskmon had always been so blurry, but now it was even worse. He knew that he knew this presence, but he just couldn’t remember who’s it was from that blurry and messed up time in his life.

“Something wrong, Koichi?” Cody asked.

“Hmm?” Koichi blinked but then shook his head. “No. Nothing’s wrong. …I was just wondering if JP has found his spirits and when the others would get back.”

Cody nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Koichi mused quietly to himself for a moment. He hadn’t lied to Cody. Nothing was wrong at the moment and the presence below ground didn’t strike him as ominous, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity. He _knew_ whatever it was that was down there, but couldn’t remember its identity. Whatever it was, there was something different enough about it that made identifying the presence difficult to his troubled mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

What is this presence that Koichi senses? I suppose that you're just going to have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	21. Grey Areas

Davis was relieved when they finally got back to the factory of File Island. He just wanted today to be done with. So much had happened and his body was starting to protest and fall asleep on him.

“Are you alright, Davis?” Koji asked when they disembarked from Kabuterimon’s back and Davis stumbled a little due to the numbness spreading through his body.

“I’m fine,” Davis gave Koji a reassuring smile. “Just a little tired. It’s been a long day.”

Koji nodded, but persistently remained at his side while Ken silently did the same on the other. Normally Davis would be annoyed, but he was getting to that point where he just didn’t care. They found Gennai, Mimi, and Palmon on the main floor of the factory and soon rejoined with Cody, Koichi and Digmon in the battery chamber. Everyone marveled at the hole in the floor and JP and Sparkmon commented on the high levels of energy that were being emitted from below. The energy levels were so high that Izzi had to shut down his computer to prevent it from overloading.

Now that Davis was actually in the chamber he began to feel that pulling sensation again only it was stronger than before. It was guiding him towards the hole in the floor and before he knew it he was near the edge. Someone grabbed his arm, but whoever it was quickly let go with a startled cry. Takuya was saying something to him, but their mind link was garbled and soon he couldn’t hear the Warrior of Flame at all. Then the light of the battery went out and the ground started to shake. There was a roaring sound in Davis’ ears and after a minute the ground settled down. The lights came back on a minute later and Davis felt himself fall forward, barely hearing the panicked cries of the others over the roaring in his ears. Down he fell deeper and deeper underground before unconsciousness claimed him…

 

Everyone just started numbly at the spot where Davis had fallen. Flamemon and Strabimon were both holding back a distraught Veemon while Koji and Ken knelt at the edge of the hole, their expressions a mixture of shock and sorrow. Koichi himself approached the hole and rested a hand on Koji’s shoulder.

It had only been moments ago before the incident that he had noticed Davis’ strange behavior and when the younger boy approached the hole and was too close to the edge Koichi had reached out to pull him back, but something shocked him, forcing him away. When the lights went out Koichi – being the Warrior of Darkness and all – saw that Davis hadn’t moved from his spot at the edge of the hole even when the ground started to quake. Then the lights had come back on, effectively blinding him. But he recovered in time with everyone else to see Davis fall over the edge. Davis hadn’t so much as fallen into the hole but rather he seemed to have collapsed and toppled over the edge of the hole as if all the energy had just been drained from his body…

It had been deathly silent since the Child of Miracles had fallen, yet no one had heard the sound of a body hitting the bottom of the dark pit beyond the hole like they were expecting. Desperately, Koichi peered out over the edge of the hole and closed his eyes, desperately searching the dark pit for any sign of life. After all that had been happening in the last week, at this point he wasn’t too surprised to sense Davis’ life signature, but he was relieved beyond... well relief. Davis’ life energy even in his weakened state was practically a bright beacon in the darkness. He willed Koji to sense this too. A moment later Koji sighed and stood up.

“Koji?” JP spoke up softly, Zoe and Tommy casting the Warrior of Light hopeful stares.

“He’s alive,” Koji informed them, a tired smile spreading across his face.

“And how do you know that?” Matt demanded.

“His life energy,” Koichi explained. “It remains strong. Due to his physical condition it’s a little faded, but it’s strong.”

“How is that possible?” Joe asked. “A fall like that should have killed him.”

“What I want to know is how you can even sense his life energy to begin with,” Izzi frowned.

“It’s one of our Warrior traits,” Koji said distractedly, realizing that Koichi had begun to pace, staring intently at nothing. Koji knew that Koichi did that whenever he was either deep in thought, nervous about something, or in a bad mood. None of the scenarios made Koji feel comfortable given their present company. Koichi tended to loose himself in these moments and revealed his darker side; one that reminded Koji that his twin still bore some serious demons and reminded the others that there was a reason Koichi was the Warrior of Darkness.

“Something down there was calling to him,” Koichi finally frowned, no trace of his usual carefree smile.

“Calling to him?” Zoe blinked. “How could you tell?”

“Didn’t any of you notice the dazed look in his eyes when he approached the edge of the hole?” Koichi asked.

“Ah!” JP gasped. “Hey yeah! Now that I think about it he was in some kind of trance-like state. I’d just figured that the poor kid was tired though.”

“He was acting like you all did when you sensed that the location of your spirit partners were near by,” Koichi nodded.

“But Davis isn’t a Warrior DigiDestined,” Tommy frowned cocking his head to the side. “Why would he be entranced?”

“Ah! You don’t think he might become one of us do you?” Zoe squealed. “I know that that I was just joking the other day when I said that he should join us and make things easier on himself, but seriously! If he were to join us that’d be totally awesome!”

“Davis become a Warrior DigiDestined?” Matt frowned, obviously not liking the sound of that. The other Odaiba DigiDestined looking rather wary of the idea as well.

“Why not?” JP shrugged. “According to Davis, TK and Kari joined his team of DigiDestined and got upgraded Digivices when their group formed. I see no reason for him to do the same now.”

“But I thought that you all were together again minus Takuya,” Sora pointed out.

“True,” Koji nodded, “All of us Warrior DigiDestined are together again, but there are only six of us. There are technically four other Warrior DigiDestined slots open. Davis could become one of them if one of the four Warrior Spirits chooses him to be it’s human host.”

Tai and his group traded nervous glances. Koichi ignored them for a moment to stand by the edge of the hole again. He could still sense Davis’ life energy, but now it had stopped falling and something was approaching him within the darkness. It was that familiar aura again. Koichi found himself nervous. He still couldn’t remember where he’d felt this presence.

“What do you sense?” Koji asked him.

Still in his contemplative state Koichi spoke in a serious manner that betrayed his true Warrior nature. His tone was cold and grim, but still held traces of his usual light flippant offhandedness.

“Something lurks within the darkness,” he spoke softly but clearly so that everyone could hear him. “Whether this presence is good or evil I can’t discern yet, but it possesses a strong aura and is most likely the source of all this energy we’ve been detecting. The entity isn’t ominous, however, so Davis should be safe. Whatever it is it’s now leading him somewhere...”

This change in Koichi’s character was making the others nervous. Even Zoe, JP and Tommy were watching Koichi warily.

“…You recognize it,” Koji frowned, sensing his twin’s mixed feelings. “You know who it is that’s down there with Davis.”

“Yes, but I cannot put a name to it,” Koichi frowned. “I haven’t felt this presence since… my darker days. They are nothing but a blur to me now, and time has not helped me remember, though I’m not sure that I care to. This aura is familiar yet it is different from what it once was...”

“…Is it just me or is it getting darker?” Koji heard Kari whisper nervously after a long stretch of silence.

That made the younger twin turn his attention away from his brooding brother and focus on what was going on around him. The light in the battery chamber was dimmer than it had been moments ago and if he looked at the floor around everyone’s feet he could see their shadow’s stretching.

“Koichi!” Koji snapped, gripping his brother’s shoulder, but then something erupted out of his twin’s shadow and the entire battery room went dark for a second time…

 

Davis wasn’t sure what to think when he awoke because he wasn’t even sure if he was awake. Everything was pitch black around him yet he could clearly see his body.

“Where am I?” he asked himself as he slowly came to his feet, looking around wearily. Then he remembered falling into the hole in the Battery Chamber… wait… _Chamber_!

“ **You’re not as slow as you look** ,” a childish voice giggled. “ **That’s good. I’d hate to think we’d been wrong in calling you. Took you long enough to answer**.”

Davis whipped around and saw… actually he wasn’t sure what he saw. There was a glowing orb hovering in front of his face and behind it was now a long stretch of corridor that looked like it had been taken right out of Star Wars. Han Solo’s Millennium Falcon to be precise. The walls were all beat up and slightly rusted with streaks of long dried oil in the edges of panels that looked like they were about to pop out of place any second.

“ **Well don’t just stand there, boy! Follow me!** ” the orb reprimanded him and began to float bobbing down the corridor.

Seeing no better option other than just standing there like an idiot, Davis followed the orb. As he walked down the passage he noticed that the corridor began to look a little nicer, cleaner and better maintained. But it wasn’t just the corridor’s condition that was changing. With every step he took, Davis began to feel a little stronger, less tired and more aware of his surroundings. The orb led him to a large chamber that was blindingly white.

“ **I’ve brought the boy!** ” the orb exclaimed before darting over to two figures standing in the middle of the room.

“ **I can see that** ,” smiled one of the figures.

This one was human in appearance, but his waist long hair was silver like the pristine steel walls of the corridor outside the room. His eyes were a vibrant red and would have been unnerving had it not been for the gentle and kind look he was giving Davis. His skin was pale as if it had never seen daylight, making the black markings that decorated his body prominently stand out. There were three pointed streaks on each cheek, and a complex winding and twisting dragon symbol that ran down the complete length of each arm. He was wearing a gray sleeveless tunic and slacks with a silver sash tied around his middle. The “man” could have been human even with the bizarre hair and eye colors, but his hands had one-inch long sharp fingernails that could only be claws. Then when he smiled Davis could see sharp fangs.

The orb floated over to this man landing in his hand and began to glow brightly.

“ **You have done well Kagamimon** ,” the man said before holding the glowing orb to his chest.

There was a flash of light and when it subsided Davis noticed that the man was now dressed in glowing reflective armor. In the white room it was rather hard to look at him directly without being blinded. He was relieved when the lighting dimmed and he was able to see better. He noticed that the armor was dragon themed and there were shields on each of the man’s arms that were actually mirrors. There was also a broadsword strapped across the man’s back.

“Ah… who?” Davis blinked.

The man chuckled.

“ **I am Tetsukomon, the true Human Spirit of the Warrior of Steel** ,” the man/Digimon bowed. “ **We’ve been waiting for you for a long time.** ”

“Me?!” Davis gasped with a small squeak, his mind reeling. He remembered the Warrior of Steel from Takuya’s memories and noted that there were very few actual physical resemblances between the tainted Human Spirit of Steel and Tetsukomon. The only similarity that both versions of the warrior had was the mirror shields on each arm, but even so the designs were different.

“ **Yes, you** ,” growled a deep voice. “ **Wouldn’t have bothered ta drag ya down here otherwise.** ”

Davis finally observed the second and larger figure in the chamber that could only be the Beast Spirit of Steel. He looked nothing like the tainted spirit that Takuya had known. This Beast Spirit was less creepy but far more menacing looking. It looked like an android version of BurningGreymon with a mostly robotic body and without the signature Greymon horns. Instead of fiery golden wings this Digimon had metal struts fitted with metallic panels that looked like they fanned out. There were cables and wires looping through the various joints on the body feeding pumps and rotating gears beneath what Davis was pretty sure were chrome digi-zoid armor plating. This Digimon’s talons looked razor sharp and unlike BurningGreymon’s golden plated firearm-guard blasters, this Digimon was decked out with a large cannon on each arm. The Beast Spirit of Steel looked like a deadly modern-age war machine and was a stark comparison to his medieval Human Spirit counterpart.

“ **Ya done staring, kid?** ” the android dragon chuckled, which sounded odd since the action caused the pumps along its jaw to pump harder and hiss and spout. Davis jerked himself out of his daze and mumbled an apology.

“ **Bah!** ” the Steel Beast huffed. “ **Whatcha apologizing for? I know what a handsome devil I am. Can’t blame ya fer starin’ I suppose**.”

Davis sweat dropped as the menacing image that he’d first perceived of the Digimon beast was shattered. He noticed that Tetsukomon rolled his eyes, but there was an affectionate smile hovering in the corners of the Human Spirit’s lips. It was obvious that unlike Agunimon and BurningGreymon, these two spirit partners were close.

“Uh…” Davis swallowed.

“ **Hmm?** ” the dragon beast blinked. “ **Oh! That’s right! I’m Ginryumon Beast Spirit of Steel. Nice ta finally meetcha Daisuke Motomiya!** ”

“Ah… Nice to meet you too,” Davis answered numbly at the surprisingly expressive android. Of course none of the feeling was conveyed by any physical expression, but the flare and glow in the Best Digimon’s bright electric blue eyes, the rhythmic beating of the pumps and gears, and the tone of the that deep voice made the android seem more alive then Davis thought possible.

“ **Forgive him, Daisuke** ,” Tetsukomon sighed. “ **He is but a simpleton.** ”

“ **Hey!** ” the dragon Digimon barked with a mechanical snarl. “ **Like yer one ta talk, pretty boy!** ”

Tetsukomon shrugged before returning his attention to Davis.

“ **Are you ready?** ” he asked.

“For what?” Davis blinked, still so dazed that he hadn’t bothered to tell them not to use his full first name.

“ **Ta join us!** ” Ginryumon beamed, eyes glowing brightly. “ **Become our human host and the Legendary Warrior of Steel!** ”

“Become the Legendary Warrior of Steel?” Davis froze. “Me? Why?”

Tetsukomon smiled gently and stepped forward until he was about a foot away from where Davis stood near the chamber’s entrance.

“ **Can you think of anyone more suited for the position? You are the Child of Miracles and the bearer of three Armored Digieggs. Also, when you think about what they represent element wise, no one could be more qualified. The Digiegg of Courage is fire and fire is used to work metal. The Digiegg of Friendship is lightening and lightening can be harnessed into electrical energy used to power up mechanical devices made from metals. And being the bearer of the Digiegg of Miracles means that you are a pure hearted individual that never gives up even when things are at their worst. Who could be a better candidate for becoming the Warrior of Steel?** ”

“Well… when you put it that way,” Davis smiled nervously and the spirits smiled back.

“ **Ah, but before all that** ,” Tetsukomon gasped pulling a small chest out of nowhere, “ **There’s something that we need you to do**.”

Davis looked at the chest and noticed that it had the symbol for Miracles on it. After getting an encouraging look from both spirits Davis reached forward to take the chest from Tetsukomon and the moment it was in his possession the symbol began to glow and the chest sprang open. Three lights shot out. One was blue that seemed to swim through the air, another was green that zipped around, and the third was brown that just seemed to hover about. The blue, green and brown lights circled around Davis for a moment before disappearing out of the room.

“Ok…” Davis blinked but then the chest in his hands began to vibrate and something popped out of the bottom and hovered in front of his face. Davis recognized what it was immediately. He’d seen something like it only last year.

“A crest?” he gasped.

“ **It’s your Crest of Miracles** ,” Ginryumon informed him. “ **It had been hidden away with us until you were ready to become the Warrior of Steel. With it you should be able to help unlock the seals placed on the other DigiDestined’s crests. They will need the crests’ powers if they wish to help you and the other Warrior DigiDestined in the fight against Millenniummon. Right now only the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship stand any chance of being useful because when they regain the powers of their crests their Digimon will be able to digivolve to not only Ultimate level but to Mega as well. The other chosen children will have to discover how to help their Digimon achieve Mega on their own. Even the strongest Ultimate level Digimon doesn’t stand a chance against Millenniummon’s evil. This is to be a battle of Megas.** ”

“So with this crest Veemon will be able to reach Ultimate and possibly Mega,” Davis mused.

“ **Not just that** ,” Ginryumon smiled – at least that’s what Davis thought the Beast Spirit was trying to do. It was hard to tell with the metal helmet casing. “ **When ya become tha Steel Warrior, all of Veemon’s Armor DigiVolutions will be strengthened as well, giving him one hell of a power boost.** ”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Davis grinned.

“ **Knew I’d like this kid!** ” Ginryumon laughed his disturbing mechanical laugh, but Davis was quickly growing used to it.

“ **It is time then** ,” Tetsukomon nodded, holding a hand out to Davis, palm facing straight out. The Warrior’s symbol for Steel glowed brightly on his forehead.

Davis suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket and the moment he took out his D3 a beam of light hit it from Tetsukomon’s palm. Then the beam widened and engulfed him. Now Davis had heard Koji, Zoe, and Tommy talk about their rebonding with their spirit partners and he had even kind of experienced Takuya’s when BurningGreymon had bonded with Takuya, but none of their stories had prepared him for his own. It felt as if all his bones were melting, stretching and reforming and as if a thousand knives pierced his skin. As the first wave of pain hit him he dropped the small chest and his digivice. He felt cold and hot all at the same time and there was an electrical energy coursing through his veins. It felt as if his entire physical structure was breaking down, changing, and reforming itself. Then, as suddenly as it had begun it stopped and he lay panting on the cool steel floors of the room. After a couple minutes he forced himself up into a sitting position.

He spotted his digivice – now a D3-T model – and looked around for the Digimon partner he knew he’d gained. When he spotted the creature he wanted to laugh.

“Something funny?” it asked.

Davis shook his head, smiling fondly at the newly formed Digimon instead. It looked just like Veemon only silver and white instead of blue and white. It even had the same red eyes. The only other difference was that this Veemon didn’t speak with a lisp like his other partner.

“I’m SilverVeemon,” it grinned holding out a hand. “The newly fused Rookie form of Tetsukomon and Ginryumon.”

“Two Veemon for partners,” Davis shook his head as he stood up. “And I thought one was trouble.”

The SilverVeemon grinned but then he frowned and looked off in a direction as if he could somehow see outside the chamber. Then Davis felt a shiver run down his spine. He could feel something dark and evil emerging. Sad thing was, he knew this presence. He’d felt it many times before in his nightmares.

“So you sense it too,” SilverVeemon frowned. “Come on. I think your friends might need our help. Now that you’ve accepted the Crest of Miracles the evil forces that have been kept at bay are starting to emerge.”

 

Everyone was frozen where they stood waiting for the battery chamber to light up again. When it didn’t, Koji ordered Strabimon and Flamemon to provide them with light. Everyone was now watching the shadows more carefully now. They’d all seen something shoot out of Koichi’s shadow before the lights went out so now they were all looking for it. Only Koichi remained still and calm, but he had apparently snapped out of whatever mood he’d been in before the darkness had fallen. His eyes were clear and his face had a kinder softer look to it again, but the grim seriousness hadn’t left.

“Koichi, what’s going on?” Zoe asked. “Can you sense anything?”

“Sense?” Matt and many others gaped.

Koichi looked over at the Odaiba group who were giving him worried and suspicious looks.

“Well?” Zoe demanded.

“…Something’s here,” Koichi said frowning. “Something different from the presence I sensed before lurks within the shadows. I think I know what it is, but I hope I’m wrong.”

“…Koichi, I realize that this might not be the time,” Izzi stated nervously, “but now that I think about it none of you ever told us what your Warrior Spirit element was. You’ve all managed to avoid discussing that little detail.”

“You haven’t guessed yet?” Koichi chuckled nervously. “I would have thought that it was rather obvious by now.”

“Koichi,” Koji warned, but his twin ignored him.

“I’d been hoping that Davis would be here to help better explain things to you all about my… unique element and to help smooth some of the details over,” Koichi sighed sadly. “But now it seems that I can no longer afford that luxury. We waited too long to tell you about us…”

“Quit dancing around the issue and tell us already!” Yolei cried, the darkness and the eerie shadows cast about by the light orbs and fireballs were starting to unnerve her.

“Think about it,” Koji frowned at her, but looked resigned to the situation and what he was about to say. “Koichi and I are complete opposites even though we’re twins. Takuya even went as far to give us the nickname Yin-Yang twins. So if I am the Warrior of Light, what does that make Koichi?”

“Darkness,” Ken said quietly with a hint of fear, making everyone freeze.

Koichi shot the DigiDestined of Kindness a neutral look before a sad smile crossed his features. He could already see the mistrust and fear in their eyes.

“Yes,” he whispered, hanging his head. “While Koji is the light, I am the darkness. The two of us balance each other out quite nicely both personality-wise and element-wise. As they say, there can be no light without darkness and there can be no darkness without light to cast the shadow.”

“ **Correct** ,” whispered a dark menacing voice.

It was a voice that made Koji and the other Warrior DigiDestined’s blood run cold and sent chills down the Odaiba DigiDestined’s spines.

“Duskmon,” Koichi whispered as the skeletal Digimon emerged from the shadows before him. “So I was right after all.”

“ **Hello Child of Darkness** ,” the creepy Dark Warrior said, advancing on the older twin until Koji and Strabimon darted in front of him.

“Duskmon don’t you even _think_ of touching him,” Koji hissed, drawing his digivice.

“ **Or what**?” Duskmon laughed. “ **You can’t touch me as I am, young Warrior of Light.** ”

“Wanna bet?” Koji growled and Strabimon seconded the sentiment.

“Koji,” Koichi said softly. “He’s right. This is just his spirit and only a small sliver of it at that. An image really. He’s not actually here.”

“What?” Koji blinked, but didn’t remove his gaze from the Shadow Warrior.

“ **That’s right** ,” Duskmon stated coldly. “ **I am nothing but an apparition. A shadow.** ”

“Why are you here?” Koichi asked, stepping out from behind his twin to face Duskmon.

“ **Consider this a warning** ,” Duskmon drawled. “ **Even without the Spirits of Darkness surely you can sense the growing evil lurking in the shadows. As the Child of Darkness you walk a fine line between good and evil and will have to make a decision that will essentially effect the outcome of what is to happen in the battle against Millenniummon.** ”

“…What kind of decision?” Koichi asked wearily with a touch of bitter anger. “Because I hope you aren’t insinuating that I’d dare betray and fight my brother and the other DigiDestined a second time.”

The Odaiba DigiDestined traded alarmed looks and their Digimon unconsciously took up defensive positions in front of their partners. The shadows were beginning to grow in length and seemed to flicker agitatedly in accordance to what Koichi was feeling. For the first time since finding out Koichi’s Warrior Element the Odaiba DigiDestined were truly afraid of the other boy.

“ **No** ,” Duskmon chuckled darkly. “ **I can see that you have grown too wise to be tricked a second time. But be warned that when you find the Spirits of Löwemon and JägerLöwemon, Velgamon and I’ll be waiting for you as well.** ”

Koichi paled.

“Why?” Koji hissed. “Why would you tainted Spirits of Darkness-! …Koichi?”

“So that’s what my dreams have been trying to tell me,” Koichi whispered.

“Dreams?” Koji frowned. “Those nightmares you’ve been having?”

Koichi nodded before looking back up at Duskmon. “The decision I must make is whether or not I can accept Duskmon and Velgamon as spirit partners along with Löwemon and JägerLöwemon.”

“What?!” gasped the Warrior DigiDestined.

“ **Smart boy** ,” Duskmon nodded. “ **But you are a fool if you believe that it is even possible for Darkness to solely be used for good. You must accept it’s evils as well if you wish to become the true Warrior of Darkness**.”

“…I understand,” Koichi sighed.

“Koichi!” Koji gasped grasping his twin by his shoulders shaking him slightly. “Don’t let him deceive you! He’s-!”

“Telling the truth,” Koichi smiled sadly. “What he’s saying is right. I’ve known for a long time now. I just didn’t care to admit it to you and the others, because I knew that a part of you all would resent me for accepting such a thing.”

Koji looked truly lost for a moment, not knowing to say to that.

“However,” Koichi growled out, his eyes darkening and becoming hard, “that does not mean that I will ever turn against you and the others, Koji. Being the Warrior of Darkness is a cursed role that I must play out, but I _will_ fight my fate.” Then he turned on the tainted Spirit of Darkness. “I will prove you wrong, Duskmon. I’ll prove that the Powers of Darkness _can_ be used for good as well as evil. I’m tired of you and other evil Digimon trying to persuade me otherwise. I’m not the weak and defenseless boy I was all those years ago.”

The shadows reacted to Koichi’s words and were starting to materialize into fog that curled around him roiling angrily alongside him. The Odaiba DigiDestined hurried back in alarm, their Digimon tense and battle ready.

Duskmon laughed cruelly.

 **“We shall see** ,” he sneered. “ **But what happens now? Those pathetic Children of Virtue have now seen what you are really like, who you really are. And even if they do come to trust you, what about the other Digimon? Being a Warrior and DigiDestined does little to help stave off prejudice in this world. Who will trust you?** ”

“I honestly don’t give a shit one way or another,” Koichi smiled coldly. “What they think of me and what the Digimon of this world think of me doesn’t matter. As long as I have my brother and my fellow Warriors at my side and they don’t give up on me then what else do I need except not to give up on myself?”

Koji started at his brother shocked – normally his twin never cursed – but then a sharp grin slowly slid into place as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his twin – ignoring the creepy shadows for the moment – and held his hand.

“You got that right!” JP suddenly exclaimed and soon he, Zoe and Tommy all stood around Koichi.

“We’ll always have your back Koichi,” Zoe smiled. “Because for better or worse you’re our friend. You’ve never let us down before.”

“Yeah!” Tommy said determinedly. “Besides, if we were to give up on you now then what was the point of Takuya and Koji saving you from Cherubimon’s hold in the first place?”

“Warrior of Darkness or not you’re still my brother,” Koji added. “My _twin_ , and more often then not, my better half.”

“ **Oh please** ,” Duskmon snarled. “ **Now you’re just getting sappy. Words and sentiments are nice, but what will you Warriors do when he slips? As the Warrior that has power over the greatest resource for evil, there is always a chance that he will succumb to those powers when they become too great for him to handle.** ”

“Enough,” Koichi snarled, the shadows actually pushing Duskmon back and making him fade in and out for a moment.

“ **Ha!** ” Duskmon sneered. “ **You are afraid. Just look around you boy! Even without your spirit partners the shadows bend to your every whim. You are very powerful indeed. Maybe even as powerful as the Child of Miracles himself should the boy live to reach his full potential. You and your twin have the potential to be the most powerful of the Warriors, but your twin, unlike you, doesn’t have as many resources to call upon while Darkness practically lurks in every corner. Why do you think that there are four Spirits of Darkness that you must harness boy? Darkness has many sides that are both good and bad. So here’s my warning, boy. Should you not accept Velgamon and I, and rely solely on the good aspects of your element, the evils of Darkness will eventually come to consume you and drive you mad. Velgamon and I can prevent that as your spirit partners, but at a price.** ”

“What price?” Koichi frowned.

“ **You’ll find out when it comes time for you to bond with your spirit partners** ,” Duskmon laughed before melting into the shadows. “ **Until then, cursed Child of Darkness**.”

When Duskmon disappeared the lights came back on, but the foggy shadows still swirled around Koichi who still looked angrily at the spot where Duskmon had been standing. With a sigh and a wave of his hand the shadow fog vanished and Koichi collapsed shivering on the floor. Koji wrapped an arm around Koichi holding him close. Koichi was cold and pale like death and was falling unconscious in his arms.

“…Too long,” Koichi mumbled incomprehensibly. “Didn’t realize…”

Koji and the other three warriors shared concerned looks after Koichi fell asleep.

“Too long?” Tommy blinked.

“Didn’t realize?” Zoe frowned. “What did he mean?”

“I think he was referring to the fact that it’s been too long since he’s tried to control shadows or any other aspect of Darkness,” Koji sighed. “He has never been one to use his elemental abilities as casually as we do.”

“And the ‘didn’t realize’ part?” Tommy asked.

Koji shrugged but someone answered for him.

“What Koichi probably hadn’t realized was the fact that he was controlling the shadows’ actions at all and that they were reacting to him.”

Everyone turned to face the speaker and were shocked to see Davis standing perfectly fine by the hole in the floor looking better than he had in a while with a silver colored Veemon by his side. He was less pale and the shadows under his eyes were less prominent.

“Davis!” they all shouted and Veemon practically tackled his partner back into the hole again.

“Hey, buddy,” Davis laughed, hugging his partner back. “So what did I miss?”

After they caught Davis up on what had happened after he fell, Davis told them about the Spirits of Steel. Zoe, Tommy and JP cheered and celebrated the fact that he was now officially one of the Warrior DigiDestined. Davis cut the celebration short though as he kneeled beside Koji and Koichi.

“Poor Koichi,” Davis sighed. “I’d always thought that Ken had had it rough back when he was transitioning between being the Digimon Emperor and joining the DigiDestined, but now…”

“He’ll be alright,” SilverVeemon stated. “Koichi’s a good person. It’s unfortunate that those with the purest of hearts like you, Ken and Koichi, often struggle with the darkest and hardest of trials. But as long as you all support each other I’m sure that Koichi will not deviate from his path.”

Veemon nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. He knew that Koichi wasn’t a bad person. His Warrior’s Element was still a shock though.

“Sometimes simply being with supportive friends isn’t enough though,” Matt sighed. “It takes a strong heart on top of all that. One moment of weakness… that’s all it takes.”

“Speaking from experience, Matt?” Tai joked, but no one laughed.

“This is serious, Tai,” Kari reprimanded. “The Powers of Darkness aren’t to be underestimated.” She shivered after that and TK placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“So what are you saying?” Zoe frowned. “That you’re not going to trust Koichi simply because of his Warrior Element?”

“Well why should we trust him?” TK asked. “Or any of you for that matter. You haven’t exactly been straightforward with us.”

“TK does bring up a valid point,” Izzi sighed. “You’ve been withholding information from us. You still are.”

“Davis, especially,” TK frowned disapprovingly at Davis. “You knew about everything that has been going on and you didn’t even bother to give us any warning and now you’re all like ‘Oh! And by the way-!”

“Don’t you pin this on, Davis!” Zoe cried outraged. “You have no idea what he’s been through!”

“What he’s still going through!” JP added.

“Exactly my point!” TK yelled back. “I thought we were your friends, Davis! I thought we were a team! Why have you held back until now?!”

“TK,” Davis sighed, looking very tired now. “I-!”

“We could have helped you!” TK continued stubbornly. “Do you know how much it hurts us to know that you’d rather go to _them_ – friends you haven’t seen in a year – instead of us?”

“TK’s right, Davis,” Yolei said sadly. “We could have handled it.”

“Don’t you trust us?” Kari asked.

“Of course!” Davis said imploringly. “Guys I never meant to shut you out. I know that I should have told you sooner, but between being sick, accepting the fact that Takuya wasn’t just a voice in my head and discovering the truth about Koji and the others, I was kinda overwhelmed. I didn’t know how to bring it up. There was just so much to tell you and there still is so much that you need to know.”

Davis looked utterly lost at that moment.

“Ok you three, lay off,” Tai ordered. “It’s not Davis’ fault.”

“But-!” TK started but Matt cut him off.

“Leave it alone, TK,” the older blond said firmly. “He doesn’t need this right now.”

“Yeah well…” TK stuttered but then recalled the initial reason for his anger. “He still knew about Koichi though, am I right?”

“Yes,” Davis nodded, but some of the old spirit returned to him. “And don’t you start on him again, TK. Koichi’s a good person.”

“Good person or not he can control the forces of Darkness!” TK exploded. “No one should have that kind of power! It never ends well. How do you know that he won’t turn on us?”

Davis pursed his lips, but didn’t answer. Koji looked murderous, but he didn’t leave his brother’s side. The whole room was silent.

“Well?!” TK demanded. “We’ve all seen what the Powers of Darkness are capable of. All the evil Digimon we faced could never control it, but were still able to do unspeakable damage. Remember what it did to Ken?! The effects it had on Kari?! Or did that slip your mind?”

“That’s enough, TK,” Davis said softly, but his tone had a hard edge. He was trembling. “Koichi isn’t like that and neither were all of the Digimon created and soaked in darkness. Blackwargreymon was a good guy in the end. Ken overcame the evils of Darkness and so did Gatomon back when she was working for Myotismon, or have you forgotten that? Matt fought it too and so did Sora if I correctly remember what they told me about your struggles against the Dark Masters.”

“But none of them ever _controlled_ darkness,” TK shot back. “None of them even manipulated the power except perhaps Ken, but the point is, is that he’s dangerous! You can’t guarantee that he won’t loose to the Darkness and betray us!”

“He’s DigiDestined!” Davis shouted back. “He was chosen just like you and me and everyone else here! He never asked to be the Warrior of Darkness anymore that you did to be the Child of Hope! DigiDestined no matter what team, generation or nationality stand together! We are all chosen ones! Just because you still hold onto your fears of the past doesn’t mean that it’s right not to accept him on account of his Element.”

Davis was shaking pretty hard now.

“DigiDestined or not, Darkness-!” TK pressed.

“ENOUGH!” Davis screamed and to everyone’s shock burst into flames. When the fires calmed Davis glared murderously at TK, but his eyes were no longer dark chocolate brown. Instead they were flaming light hazel.

“Takeru Takaishi don’t you say another damn word,” he said but it wasn’t Davis’ voice. It was Takuya’s.

“Takuya?!” Tommy cried.

“What are you…?” JP gaped.

“Takuya Kanbara, what are you doing possessing Davis like that?” Zoe frowned, but her tone wavered when she saw the glare directed at TK.

“Wha-?!” TK gasped but a fireball formed in Davis’ hands and it was thrown at the blond’s feet where it melted and singed the floor. Everyone cried out in shock.

“I said not another word,” Takuya hissed at the blond. “I’m not just going to stand by and let you insult one of my team. Or any of you for that matter.”

In spite of the growing temperature of the room everyone was feeling very chilly.

“Now lets pull back for a second, TK, and think about what you’ve been saying,” Takuya growled. “You’ve not only insulted one of my team, but you’ve also insulted and attacked someone’s brother. In which case you should be really grateful that I’m the one dealing with you and not Koji because he sure as hell isn’t as lenient as I am.”

Koji’s angry growl only confirmed Takuya’s statement. If he hadn’t had his arms full holding Koichi, no one doubted that the Warrior of Light would be in TK’s face – which was why Zoe, JP and Tommy hadn’t moved to help Koji with his unconscious twin.

“Now how would you feel, TK,” Takuya growled, “if I started bad mouthing your brother, Matt? Kari, same question. How would you react if I went after Tai for something he couldn’t help? And the rest of you! How you would you feel if I started picking on a member of your team? On Izzi for being a computer freak? On Mimi because she’s almost never around due to living in America? On Matt because he never has much time for the team due to band practice? On Tai because he’s too busy with soccer? On Sora because of tennis or working in her mother’s flower shop? Or Joe because he’s always off at college studying for some test or exam? And you younger DigiDestined! What if I were to start picking on you because of things that I just don’t like about you? Yolei, you’re too loud and obnoxious, always complaining about things. Cody, you’re too quiet, take things way too seriously and are always late because of stupid Kendo. Ken you’re a whimp with no self-confidence whatsoever because you’re still dwelling on the whole Digimon Emperor thing. TK you’re too judgmental and stubborn to look past a single bad deed or experience and move on. Kari, you may be a sweet goody-goody, but you can be just as judgmental as your boyfriend. …Does that sound fair to you?!”

By the end of his little rant Takuya/Davis’ hair was smoking and fire was dancing around his fists. Then he took a deep breath and threw his hands down and sent the flames rushing down around his feet, scorching and melting the floor around him. Takuya took another deep breath and opened his eyes. He was still smoking but he appeared to be calmer.

“Look,” Takuya sighed running a hand over his/Davis’ face. “I know that it’s hard for you all to comprehend the fact that Darkness can be a good thing, let along an attribute for a DigiDestined, but Koichi is just as much a DigiDestined as you are.”

“But how is it even possible for there to be a DigiDestined of Darkness to begin with?” Cody asked.

“I see where you’re coming from,” Takuya sighed. “You’re thinking that DigiDestined chosen children represent good aspects of life and I can’t blame you for that. Your DigiDestined teams focus on the virtues for your attributes, but we Warrior DigiDestined were chosen when elements were main sources of power and upheld the balance of the Digital World.”

“I see,” Izzi mused. “You and your team of DigiDestined were formed thousands of digital years ago. I suppose it only makes sense that you all were made into chosen children for a different type of attribute.”

“And the reason Darkness is one of these chosen elements?” TK asked grudgingly, but still looked a little scared of Takuya.

“Geez, how many times does this have to be explained? There can be no light without darkness, and no darkness without light. If neither were to exist then there’d be only nothingness,” Koji stated firmly. “As long as there is Light, Darkness is needed to maintain the balance. Therefore if there’s a DigiDestined of Light then there needs to be a DigiDestined of Darkness. They’re two sides of the same coin. It’s the reason that Koichi and I were chosen for our respective roles.”

“You see,” JP sighed, stepping forward so that he stood between the two groups of DigiDestined, “even though Koji and Koichi are twins they are complete opposites, even without their Warrior titles and elements. But even so, their elements both compliment and contradict their personalities.”

“How so?” Tai asked looking intrigued.

“Glad you asked,” Zoe beamed, wrapping and arm around Koji who was still holding Koichi. “You see Koji here tends to be a grouch, not to mention suspicious and short tempered. Not exactly one you’d expect to be the gallant knight in shining white armor.”

“Thanks a lot, Zoe,” Koji scowled.

“But it’s Koji’s inner kindness, his straight forwardness and determination that makes him the perfect candidate for the Warrior of Light. His heart never wavers when he sets his goals,” Zoe stated, ignoring Koji. “Now Koichi on the other hand is a kind and gentle soul, who prefers to avoid confrontation. Again, he’s not exactly who you’d expect to play the role of the diabolical black knight.”

Koji rolled his eyes.

“However,” Zoe sighed. “It’s Koichi’s timid and shy demeanor and tendency to keep things bottled up inside that leaves him vulnerable to doubt and opens him up to the darkness, making him an ideal candidate to be the Warrior of Darkness.”

“Just think of them as Yin and Yang,” Takuya shrugged. “That’s how I explain it. It’s a harmony balance thing. Koichi’s harmless… for the most part.”

“Unless you’re an evil Digimon,” Tommy nodded.

“Or if you somehow royally manage to piss him off,” Zoe sighed.

“But luckily that’s really hard to do,” JP quickly reassured the Odaiba DigiDestined. “Koichi’s the easy going and level headed type.”

“Someone’s gotta be to be Koji’s brother,” Takuya joked before letting out a huge sigh and smiled sadly at everyone. “Hey, sorry about the fire storm, but you Odaiba DigiDestined should really lighten up on Koichi. He’s not all that different from Ken. Even their stories are similar. I gotta go now and give Davis back his body. Good luck. I hope that the next time we meet will be under better and happier circumstances.”

He cast a sad look to his fellow Warrior DigiDestined and closed his eyes. When they opened again, Davis was back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoa! Looks like things are going to be a little rocky between the two DigiDestined teams. Will Davis be able to bring them all together and help Koichi gain the Odaiba DigiDestined's acceptance? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	22. New Chosen

Davis opened his eyes and groaned.

“Damn it, Takuya,” he growled, swaying slightly. JP was there in an instant and helped steady him.

“You alright, bud?” the older boy asked.

“Yeah,” Davis huffed, massaging his temples. “Takuya was just so mad about what TK was saying about Koichi that he couldn’t control himself and forced a swap in conscious states with me… not that I resisted. I was pretty upset too. That was our first unprepared swap though and now I’ve got a major headache.”

JP shook his head.

“That’s Taky,” he grumbled. “I see death hasn’t lessened his hotheadedness.”

Davis snorted but then groaned. Bad idea.

“All right boys, lets get Davis home,” Zoe suddenly announced. “It’s been a long day and two sets of Spirit Warrior partners have been found. I say that’s enough for today. We can worry about what to do next tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Koji nodded before looking to Tai. “Should we meet all of you back here at the factory after school same time as today? We’ll answer any more questions you have then.”

Tai agreed and after that the two DigiDestined teams went their separate ways and headed back to the human world. Tai and Kari took it upon themselves to accompany Davis back home and once they dropped him off, he set his bag down, went over to the couch and plopped down on it tiredly.

“I’m home!” he called out, but was greeted with silence.

With a groan he hauled himself up from the couch and looked around the apartment until he found a note on the table telling him that his parents were out shopping and that Jun was out with a friend.

THUMP!

Davis looked up from the note to the source of the sound and saw that his school bag had fallen over and his three In-Training Digimon partners had spilled out of it in a heap. It was a little surreal for him to see two DemiVeemon (one silver and one blue) giggling and rolling around on the floor with the mute Flaremon.

“You three are lucky that my parents aren’t home,” Davis sighed as he picked up his bag and headed for his room with the three little monsters racing around his heels, nearly tripping him up.

He plopped down onto his bed and tiredly watched the three Digimon play around on his floor. Half an hour later he heard the front door open and bang shut. He had his digital friends quiet down, ushering them underneath the bed while listening to see if it was Jun or his parents who’d gotten home first. When his door banged open seconds later he got his answer.

“Davis!” an excited Jun barged in with her red hair looking even wilder than usual. She wasn’t alone either. Tommy was with her as well, along with his older brother Yutaka Himi. He had changed a lot since Davis had last seen the man. Now twenty-six years old, Yutaka’s usually thick mousy brown hair was cropped short on the sides and back, but a top layer and his bangs had been allowed to remain long. The hairstyle reminded Davis of that Jim Hawkens character from the Disney movie Treasure Planet only without the braided ponytail thing. Yutaka had also grown a soul patch that was neatly trimmed into an upside-down triangle just below his bottom lip. He was dressed in black jeans and a plain dark green v-necked t-shirt beneath a black leather jacket. He looked like a young Tony Stark.

“Hey, Yutaka. Long time no see,” Davis smiled at the man, getting a nod in return.

“Fine, ignore me!” Jun huffed while fumbling for something in her purse.

“I’m not ignoring you, Jun,” Davis rolled his eyes. “What’s up? And why are Tommy and Yutaka with you?”

“Well I was out shopping in Shibuya at the mall with my friends because there were supposed to be some really good sales going on. When I was on my way home I ran into Yutaka and we got to chatting and catching up. When we were passing by an electronics store all the hardware started going crazy! And then out of one of the computer screens that was on display THIS flew out at me.”

Jun had finally found what she’d been looking for in her purse and thrust it out underneath his nose. Davis’ eyebrows practically shot up into his hairline. Jun was holding a sky-blue and aquamarine colored D3-T. Davis gapped at it for a moment and soon his attention was drawn to Yutaka as he pulled out a dark charcoal grey and golden brown D3-T of his own. Automatically, Davis pulled out his newly upgraded digivice with Tommy doing the same.

“No way,” Davis breathed when all four digivices were held up to one another.

“Yes way!” Tommy cheered. “Junie and Taka are DigiDestined now too!”

“Your digivice looks like ours now, Davis,” Jun frowned. “I could have sworn that it was a different model.”

“It was,” Davis sighed. “It got upgraded.”

“Say hello to the newly appointed Warrior of Steel!” Tommy grinned.

“Warrior of Steel?” Yutaka raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Davis and Tommy nodded in unison while Tommy set his school bag down on the floor. It was obvious that Jun and Yutaka had collected him as soon as he’d returned from the Digital World.

Korimon popped out of the bag and when DemiVeemon, Silver DemiVeemon and Flaremon saw him they dashed out from beneath Davis’ bed and tackled the bear head Digimon. Yutaka’s eyes widened and Jun squeaked in surprise as the four In-Training Digimon wrestled their way into the middle of the room away from feet and other interfering and potentially painful obstructions.

“Why are there two DemiVeemon?” Jun asked.

“New Warrior, new partner,” Davis grunted. “Silver DemiVeemon is the In-Training form of the Warrior of Steel like Flaremon and Korimon are the In-Training Forms for Takuya and Tommy’s Warrior Spirit Partners. The two of you will have one of your own when you receive your spirit partners.”

Jun nodded.

“I wonder what they’ll be like,” Tommy smiled. “Jun’s got to be partners with the Water Spirits. That’s obvious because only the Wind and Water Spirits are female and Zoe’s already the Wind Warrior. Davis, you’re the new Steel Warrior so that means that Taka will be either be the new Earth or Wood Warrior.”

“I’m betting it’ll be Earth if his Digivice is anything to go by,” Davis gestured at the earthy tones that the man’s digivice was colored.

Tommy nodded.

“You look excited, Jun,” Yutaka laughed when he saw Jun gaze at her own digivice with awe while probably wondering what her Digimon partner was going to look like.

“Well aren’t you?!” she gasped, absolutely beaming. “I mean, you and I have only known what they’ve told us, but now we get to be a part of it! We don’t have to sit at home wondering if our brothers are going to be safe in that other world. We can be there and make sure that they are for ourselves! I was so sick of being the one left out of the group because I wasn’t a DigiDestined and that I missed out on so many adventures and memories.”

Yutaka smiled sadly, nodding.

“I can understand that all too well, Jun,” he smiled. “But remember that this isn’t all going to be fun and adventure. There’s real danger involved. Look what’s happened to Davis. He’s gotten sick because of his involvement with this other world and it’s creatures. And think about Tommy and the others. They’re eight years _younger_ than they should be. Do you realize how hard it was for me to accept what had happened to them when I found you all at that orphanage when I went to find Tommy? I’m still not sure how I knew that that two-year-old I found with you and the others was him, but I did. However, it did take a detailed explanation from Koji and the other three to convince me that they were all who they said they were but it was even harder for me to convince the orphanage that Tommy really was my little brother. I had no proof since any of his real records would have conflicted with whatever I told them. It took a DNA test to prove that we were brothers and allowed me to have guardianship over him. Yes, I’m glad that we’ll be there to keep an eye on our brothers, Jun, and I’m sure that we’re in for quite the adventure, but I’m also sure that it’s our brothers that are going to be looking out for us instead until we get used to being DigiDestined. We may be older, but they’re the ones with the experience.”

Jun nodded, sobering up a little but the light in her eyes refused to die.

“Can I see your digivice, Jun?” Davis asked.

Nodding, she gave it to him.

Davis frowned as his fingers glided over the smooth metal plating of the device. It felt cool to the touch when it should have been a little warm after being held in Jun’s hands. It also felt disturbingly familiar, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Davis?” Tommy’s voice called out, but Davis ignored him missing the concerned and curious glances.

“Yutaka, can I see yours as well?” he asked holding out his hand without looking up from Jun’s D3-T.

Yutaka wordlessly handed it to him and watched as Davis held up and observed the two new digivices side-by-side. Davis ran a thumb over Yutaka’s device’s metal plating puzzling over the expected warmth on it’s smooth surface. The feel of this device felt similar too. Then it hit him. Those three lights that had come out of the chest containing his Crest of Miracles had been digivices and Jun and Yutaka had been given two of them!

“So who got the third?” he muttered.

“What?” the other three blinked.

“Before I became the host for the Warrior of Steel’s spirits, I was given a chest that contained my Crest of Miracles. When I opened it three lights came out… two of those lights became your digivices,” Davis stated looking at Jun and Yutaka.

“How do you know that?” Tommy asked.

“I’m… not sure,” Davis frowned. “They feel familiar, I guess... I just know.”

“It’s because you can sense their metal signatures,” a tiny voice piped up and soon Silver DemiVeemon was scurrying up Davis’ left shoulder while the normal blue DemiVeemon climbed up to perch on Davis’ right shoulder.

“Metal signatures?” Jun frowned, puzzled.

“Yup!” Silver DemiVeemon beamed. “As the Warrior of Steel, Davis has been given the gift to sense the properties in metal. He should be able to sense the presence of metal, tell what kind it is, it’s composition, and be able to find it’s strong points as well as it’s weak points so that he can manipulate it and bend it to his will.”

“Metal bending,” Tommy grinned. “Sweet. And Jun’s going to be the Water Warrior so she’ll be able to manipulate water… Does that make her Katara?”

“You and your Avatar show,” Yutaka shook his head.

Davis and Tommy just laughed especially when Jun started to look contemplatively in the mirror.

“My hair _is_ getting long,” she mused. “Should I braid it? What do you think, Taka?”

Yutaka simply gave her an amused look but shook his head saying nothing.

“I think you’ll need to go to a salon and get extensions for what you’re thinking Jun,” Davis snickered.

“I could use a hair cut anyway,” Jun shrugged.

“You can’t be serious,” Davis coughed.

“Maybe,” Jun mused. “I’ve been thinking about getting a new look . I only cut my hair short in the first place because I’d heard that Matt liked girls with short hair. Now it’s just sort of annoying because I can’t do anything with it.”

“Do I even want to know?” Yutaka asked Davis who only shook his head while trying to stifle his laughter.

“Moving on,” Tommy snickered. “I think Taka and Jun should come with us to tomorrow’s meeting in the Digital World.”

“Really?!” Jun gasped ignoring her plans for her hair for the moment.

“I don’t see why not,” Davis shrugged. “Jun can just come to the middle school’s computer lab with Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzi after school gets out.”

“And I can have things arranged for the others to come over to my house after school,” Tommy grinned.

“Why our house?” Yutaka asked his little brother.

“Because that way we don’t risk being caught at school and we don’t need to sneak around at our place like we would at everyone else’s. The other’s parents won’t worry if the others are all at our place because they know you and believe that you’re a responsible adult. After all, they know that you’ve had to bring me up on your own since you were eighteen,” Tommy grinned.

“You better watch it, Taka,” Jun giggled. “As the lone adult in the group you’re going to have your hands full supplying alibis.”

Yutaka sighed, but nodded in agreement.

A half hour later after calling Koji and the others about the situation and altering the plans for tomorrow, Yutaka and Tommy left, Mel and Dan returned home with dinner, and Davis and Jun worked on their homework before bed.

 

The next day after school Jun was a little nervous as she followed Tai, Matt, Izzi and Sora to the middle school and up to the computer lab from a distance. She hadn’t told any of them that she was a DigiDestined yet because she was worried about their reactions. Davis’ Odaiba friends (except perhaps Ken) didn’t exactly have a good impression of her because of her obsession with Matt over the last year. She’d made quite the fool of herself during that time and knew that Davis probably hadn’t done much to improve that impression since they hadn’t been getting along much during that time.

“Jun?”

Jun blinked out of her thoughts and gave a startled jump as she realized that they had noticed her following. The quartet in front of her had stopped just outside the partially opened door to the computer room and was starring at her.

“Uh… hi,” she laughed nervously.

“Did you need Davis for something?” Sora asked her politely while Tai poked his head into the room – probably to call Davis over – and Izzi and Matt traded poorly disguised annoyed glances. It was obvious that they didn’t want her there. Thankfully Davis came to the door quickly and grinned at her as if her being there was nothing unusual.

“Hey, Jun!” he greeted her before looking at the other four. “It’s all right guys. Let her in. She knows.”

“She knows?” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow as he and the others followed Davis’ retreating form into the computer room.

Jun followed them but stopped just inside the doorway and stood there nervously as she looked around noticing that everyone else from the Odaiba DigiDestined team was already there. She couldn’t see any Digimon at first but after some observation she spotted the two DemiVeemon and Flaremon under a desk messing around with a pink ball with wings and a yellow ball with leafy ears. Something that looked like a cat was glaring at her suspiciously from the shadows on a shelf set on the wall opposite her and when she looked up above her she saw a hamster-bat thing staring back down at her with interest. The DigiDestined were all casting her the occasional glance or just out right stared at her in confusion, probably wondering what she was doing there. Davis however was looking over the Yolei girl’s shoulder with Tai, Izzi and Ken while she worked on a computer.

“I’ve got the portal all set up,” the glasses girl grinned.

“That’s great, Yolei,” Davis smiled before looking up at Jun. “Did you remember to bring your digivice?”

“What?!” came a chorus of shocked gasps from everyone but Ken, Kari, and TK. Obviously Davis had managed to say something to them during the school day, but hadn’t gotten around to telling everyone else. Jun blushed as they all now openly stared at her. It was very unnerving and she was already nervous as it was.

“Of course,” she stuttered, pulling the device out for Davis and all to see.

“That’s a D3-T,” Matt frowned.

“Where’d you get it?” Izzi asked.

“It… sort of came out of a computer screen I was passing by while I was out shopping,” Jun mumbled.

“When was this?” Tai asked, bewildered.

“I assume some time shortly after I became the DigiDestined Warrior of Steel yesterday,” Davis stated before launching into a brief explanation of what had happened after Tai and Kari had brought him home yesterday.

“Sounds like what happened last year when I tried to move the Digi-egg of Courage,” Tai mused.

“So if Jun and this Yutaka guy got two then who got the third?” Izzi asked.

“Don’t know,” Davis shrugged. “I’m hoping that Koji might have discovered something. He and the other Warrior DigiDestined get out earlier than we do, so they’re probably already there talking to Gennai.”

“Then lets get going and find out what they’ve got!” Tai grinned.

“Come on, Jun,” Sora smiled, taking her hand and pulling her over to where everyone else and their Digimon were gathered around the computer.

Jun saw the cat Digimon jump down from the shelf and perch itself on Kari’s shoulder and the hamster-bat Digimon flew over and landed on top of TK’s head. Cody was now holding the yellow ball Digimon and Yolei had the pink feathery bird ball Digimon with her. Well at least she now knew whom those Digimon belonged with. It was then that she noticed Ken had been holding a green larva spiky cocooned Digimon and that the two DemiVeemon were now seated on Davis’ shoulders. Jun looked around for Flaremon wondering where he’d gotten to when she felt a tug on her sock. Looking down she found the missing Digimon and decided to pick him up. Flaremon grinned up at her and nuzzled into her stomach. Looking up she caught Sora’s gaze and the redhead smiled warmly, easing some of her nerves. Ok, maybe being among a group that she didn’t quite belong with yet wasn’t going to be such a bad thing after all.

“Digi-Port open,” Yolei announced and everyone held up his or her digivice.

Jun fumbled with hers for a moment, but managed to hold it up with a sturdy grip facing the glowing computer monitor. Then she felt that pull she remembered feeling when she’d traveled with Davis and the other Warrior DigiDestined to the Digital World for that picnic, but this time she wasn’t going as a tag-along. This time she was a member of the team. Then her vision whited out and she felt like she was flying down a rather fast slide. The trip was a lot smoother than she remembered it being during her first trip to the Digital World using Takuya’s digivice. When the falling sensation slowed to a stop her vision came back into focus. Looking around she saw that she and the others were standing on a landing platform of some kind and all she could see no matter where she turned was empty desert savanna.

“Jun!”

Jun turned around just in time to see Zoe before being tackled by the excited blond.

“Oh my gosh it’s true and you’re really here!” Zoe cried happily. “I’m not the only girl in the group anymore!”

Jun laughed, reaching around to embrace her best friend.

“Hey, Jun,” Koji called out as he and the other Warrior DigiDestined appeared and joined her and the Odaiba DigiDestined. Greetings were exchanged here and there as well as introductions for Yutaka.

“Hey guys,” Jun smiled.

“Welcome to the team,” JP grinned at her.

“Wow two days and we’ve gain three new members,” Koichi chuckled.

“You find out who’s got the other digivice?” Davis asked stepping forward to stand by his sister.

“No,” Koichi frowned while Koji shook his head. “None of us found anyone in possession of the third digivice you released. If you, Jun and Yutaka are anything to go by though, and if Gennai’s assumptions are correct, we figure that the last chosen member of the Warrior’s DigiDestined must be related to one of the original five.”

“Don’t you mean six?” Jun asked, puzzled. “I thought all five of you and Takuya made up the original team.”

“No,” Koichi shook his head smiling ruefully. “I wasn’t with the others when we came to the Digital World that first time around. I joined up with them much later. We figure that ultimately I was chosen to become a DigiDestined because I’m Koji’s twin and was the only one who could have become the Warrior of Darkness. Gennai thinks that Yutaka was chosen because he is Tommy’s older brother and that the two of you were chosen because you are related to Takuya.”

“Meaning that you new chosen Warrior DigiDestined were chosen because of your blood ties to one of us that made up the original five,” JP added.

“Unfortunately there are no other candidates for the last digivice,” Zoe sighed. “JP and I don’t have any other relations. We’re only children and so were our parents. Granted we could probably find someone if we looked further up either of our family trees, but our team is rather close making me think that looking for distant relatives would be a wild goose chase and a waste of time.”

“And none of us can afford that with Millenniummon’s return drawing nearer with each passing moment,” Koji said grimly.

“So there’s nobody else you can think of?” Davis asked. “Even without the whole blood-relatives thing? An old close friend perhaps? Adopted sibling?”

“No,” Koji, JP, Zoe, Yutaka and Tommy shook their heads.

“…No one that’s currently living, that is,” Koichi muttered.

“What?” Davis blinked.

“He means Shinya,” Koji sighed. “Think about it, Davis. You and Jun are Takuya’s first cousins, but Shinya was his little brother. If he were alive, there’s no doubt in my mind that he would have become one of us had he lived.”

“Makes sense,” Jun sighed sadly.

“Yeah,” JP nodded. “He would have been an ideal host candidate under the circumstances.”

“But as you said, he’s dead,” Tai butted in gently. “There’s no way that he could have received the last digivice.”

“Are you certain that blood relations is a qualification that must be met?” Izzi asked.

“Gennai seemed pretty confident in that assumption,” JP shrugged helplessly.

“The proof being that if it weren’t like that then I most likely wouldn’t have been chosen,” Yutaka added. “I’m a twenty-six years old adult, and if I understand things properly, the Digital World is typically drawn to children. No matter how young at heart an adult is, it is unlikely that one would be chosen as a DigiDestined. One needs a pretty open mind to accept all that makes up the Digital World. I only understand most of it all because of Tommy and what we’ve been through over the last eight years.”

“I still don’t really understand what familial relations have to do with being chosen to be one of you Warrior DigiDestined,” Matt frowned.

“It is because that when it comes to the original chosen children there are older forces at work here that are almost archaic,” Gennai stated, finally joining the gathered DigiDestined. “And I’m talking old traditional powers that have long since broken down, regenerated and reformed into what we have today. You see, this entire world changes constantly because it is a physical manifestation of the technological advances in your world and in every creation there is an imprint of it’s creators. Like a child inheriting certain traits, morals and ideas from it’s parents, the Digital World adopted concepts and ideas from it’s parent world. And guess what was once a large ideal upheld by most societies back in the day, especially in Japan?”

“Family ties,” Izzi mused.

“Precisely,” Gennai nodded. “Companies and businesses handed down generation to generation, careers, traditions and honor all usually handled within the family. I’ve found records that indicate that the early versions of the Digital World were not so different, creating a sort of aspect similar to what you humans call racism. Beast type Digimon stuck with Beast Digimon and humanoid types stayed with Human Digimon. Getting back to familial relations, the Decedents of the ancient Warrior Digimon were often strong and brave warrior types like their ancestors. Even now there are shadows of heritage, even in the selecting of you DigiDestined. Take Takuya, Tai, Matt, and Koji for example. Takuya was the leader of the first DigiDestined Team much like Tai is for his team, and both of them have Digimon partners that are descendants of AncientGreymon. From what I’ve heard about Takuya, he and Tai are very much alike trait and personality wise – though I’m sure the fact that they both wore goggles is purely coincidental. Then on the other hand you have Matt and Koji. Both of them are their team leader’s best friend, holding a second-in-command sort of role, and are also similar in personality with partner Digimon that are both descendants of AncientGarurumon and can also reach the higher DigiVolutions like the leader’s Digimon can. The DigiDestined themselves may not be of any blood relation, but it’s clear that their Digimon _are_.”

Izzi, Ken, and Koichi were all nodding in agreement as Gennai spoke.

“Ok, point made,” TK frowned, “but that doesn’t really help matters here.”

“He’s right,” Davis sighed. “Shinya’s dead and a dead person can’t become a DigiDestined.”

“…Or can they?” Koichi mused.

Koji shot his twin a sharp look.

“What do you mean?” Tai asked, looking uneasy.

“Well…” Koichi drawled, a dark look entering his eyes. “I wasn’t alive strictly speaking when I first came to the Digital World. Physically, I was in a coma back in our world.”

“A coma, yes, but you weren’t dead,” Koji stated bitingly.

“True,” Koichi agreed passively, “but when I fell into that coma, my spirit drifted across the dimensional plane and wound up here in the Digital World. At the time, Cherubimon needed me for a purpose, holding my spirit adrift on a plane that wasn’t quite in either world until he created a digital host body for my soul to inhabit while infused with the tainted Spirits of Darkness. For all intents and purposes, I was dead to our world. And in case you’ve forced yourself to forget after all these years Koji, I really was dead for three full minutes before the digivices brought me back to life.”

“What are you getting at exactly?” Izzi asked, looking a little disturbed at what Koichi was saying. He wasn’t the only one. TK was looking at the older twin darkly while most of the others looked wary, not sure they were liking the dark morbid turn in the conversation.

“Takuya’s technically dead, isn’t he?” Koichi asked. “Yet his soul resides within Davis. What I’m trying to get at, everyone, is that other than myself, Takuya is living – ok maybe not _living_ per-se – but he is proof that it is possible that a person’s soul can be extracted and live on in a continued state in some form of existence outside of it’s original body. And switching gears for just a minute, aren’t all DigiDestined chosen years before they actually become DigiDestined? It’s something that we’re _destined_ to become and why we are called Digi _Destined_ and not Digi-Chosen or something else of that nature. If you think about it, Davis, Jun, Yutaka, Shinya and myself are the only other candidates possible to wield the other five Warrior Sprits under the bloodline requirement. Even if the battle with Millenniummon and his forces hadn’t happened, I’m sure that Davis, Jun, Yutaka and Shinya would have eventually joined us as DigiDestined sooner or later, especially when Davis and Jun got older like they are now.”

“…You think that Shinya’s soul might be out there somewhere like Takuya’s,” Koji’s eyes widened when he realized what his twin was getting at.

“Exactly,” Koichi nodded. “I think that it’s possible that his soul managed to slip into the Digital World like mine did. Even when it was falling apart, Shibuya Station was a link between our world and the Digital World. Who’s to say that in order to preserve the life of a future chosen DigiDestined, the Digital World didn’t pull Shinya’s spirit into it’s plane of existence to preserve him the same way some force inserted Takuya’s spirit inside of Davis’ body? I realize that it’s a stretch, but-!”

“But it’s still a workable theory,” Davis cut in, grinning. “And in the Digital World nothing is impossible.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Is Koichi's theory right? Is Shinya still alive out there? You'll just have to wait and find out later in Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	23. The Raging Bear

“All right then,” Tai said, clapping his hands together. “No point in dwelling on that. Right now we should be focusing on the addition of the two newest Warrior DigiDestined. I assume that we need to go find their spirit partners next, right?”

“It’s either that or find Koichi’s,” JP shrugged.

“As if one is going to be easier to find than the other,” Koji snorted.

“I don’t know,” Zoe frowned. “We’re still at a loss as to where we might find the Spirits of Darkness. Finding Yutaka and Jun’s spirits sound like the easier of the two searches.”

Not even a second later after she spoke, Yutaka’s D3-T ironically began to beep. Yutaka blinked for a moment before pulling the device out.

“It’s reacting to something,” the man mused. “Something nearby.”

“Wow, that was easy,” Jun giggled.

“Now why do I have a feeling that this venture is going to be anything but easy?” Koji muttered.

JP, Koichi and Davis snickered.

“Davis and I figure that Yutaka is going to be the new Earth Warrior because of his D3-T’s colors,” Tommy piped up. “Hey Gennai, is there any earthly formation or something nearby?”

“Well,” Gennai mused. “Across the savanna to the southwest there’s the tropical forest and somewhere in the middle of that is the Temple of the Digivice.”

“I know where that is,” Izzi nodded. “It’s where Mimi and I ended up after Devimon split File Island apart and separated us back when we first came to this world.”

“Speaking of Mimi, she’s late,” Sora sighed.

“Should we wait for her?” Yolei asked.

“Neah,” Matt shook his head. “Just send her a message telling her to meet up with us at the Temple. She’ll probably beat us there since she can probably find an open gate nearby.”

Sora nodded and pulled out her D-Terminal.

“Well what are we waiting for then?” JP asked. “Lets get going.”

“Right,” everyone else nodded.

“Safe travels,” Gennai smiled. “I’ll send word to Centarumon to let him know that you’re on your way.”

“Right, thanks Gennai,” Tai nodded as everyone departed from the old factory.

“This sure brings back memories,” Sora smiled as they walked toward the vague green and grey smug on the horizon. The heat waves made their destination look farther away than it really was. “The landscape hasn’t changed much at all has it?”

“I’ll say,” Joe sighed. “It was unbearable then and it’s unbearable now.”

“Joe,” his Digimon groaned. “It’s not that bad.”

“Says the water mammal Digimon that’s being _carried_ ,” Joe groused earning laughs from around the large group.

“What was it like for you guys when you first became DigiDestined?” Jun asked curiously.

“Terrifying,” Joe sighed.

“That’s only because you were scared of everything, Joe,” Tai smirked.

“I thought that it was pretty cool,” TK grinned.

“That’s because you were seven, TK,” Matt sighed. “Everything about the situation was cool to you.”

“Him and Tai both,” Sora groaned. “Tai, you would just charge off into _everything_. It was as if your weren’t worried at all if we’d be able to get home or not.”

“I was worried,” Tai frowned. “I just didn’t see the point in dwelling on something that was out of our control. Might as well make the best of things and enjoy ourselves, right?”

“God he sounds like, Takuya,” Koji sighed shaking his head in weary amusement.

Tai blinked. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” Zoe laughed. “I don’t think we would have had as many good times as we did if it weren’t for Takuya’s adventurous spirit.”

“It got us into plenty of trouble though,” JP shook his head. “Remember what happened with that Pumpkinmon?”

“Oh man,” Tommy laughed. “I thought he was going to bake us into the next pie!”

“What happened?” Yutaka asked while many others looked on with interest.

Davis snorted.

“Seriously, Takuya?” he chuckled.

“What?” Koichi smiled.

“Apparently a Pumpkinmon was selling pies in a town square somewhere and had every kind of pie available except for pumpkin,” Davis shook his head.

“Oh yeah,” JP shook his head. “I was hungry-!”

“You were _always_ hungry, JP,” Zoe butted in.

“Yeah well that time I was _really_ hungry,” JP sighed. “But this time around we actually had some money so Taky tells me to go get us a pie. They all looked so good that I couldn’t decide which to get. After a while Taky and Tommy came over to see what was taking me so long. Taky looked at the selection of pies and the Pumpkinmon in charge asks him what kind of pie he wants and without missing a beat Taky asks-!”

“Got any pumpkin Pumpkinmon?” Tommy laughed and Davis groaned, shaking his head as he watched Takuya’s memories play out in his mind’s eye.

“Boy that Digimon was so not amused,” JP chuckled. “He just glared at Takuya and not even a second later Taky shakes his head and apologizes saying that he couldn’t help it. Then he turns to me and says, “Of course he doesn’t have pumpkin. That’d be a form of cannibalism wouldn’t it?” That only served to make the vender mad though because apparently he _did_ have pumpkin pie and it was apparently his best seller and he’d just sold out when we arrived. He was currently baking another batch.”

“What’d you do?” Jun laughed.

“Bought a cherry pie and got the hell out of Dodge,” JP laughed.

“When was this?” Koichi asked.

“Oh, that’s right!” JP sighed. “It was during our second trip to the Digital World, but you, Zoe and Koji were off somewhere. I think you were checking up on a disturbance of some kind. It was before we found out about Millenniummon.”

“Reminds me of the time Tai thought it’d be funny to prank the Gazimon at the pyramid when we were trying to fight Etamon,” Sora chuckled. “It wasn’t funny at the time though, because he could have gotten us all caught. …Actually I _did_ get caught!”

“Not right away!” Tai defended peevishly. “That was Datamon’s fault, not Etamon or his goon’s. Big difference.”

Sora laughed. “I was only kidding, Tai.”

The rest of the group began to settle into friendly chatter about their experiences in the Digital World. Jun and Yutaka listened intently, eager to get an idea of what they might be in for. An hour later they finally reached the fringe of the forest where they met Mimi and Palmon.

“Took you all long enough,” Mimi smiled. “I see we have two new additions to the group today.”

“Tommy’s brother, Yutaka, and Davis’ sister, Jun,” Tai said, introducing the two. “They got their digivices yesterday.

“Nice to meet you both,” Mimi smiled.

“Same,” Jun smiled back, shaking the girl’s hand.

Yutaka nodded and shook Mimi’s hand as well.

After the pleasantries were done with everyone began the trek through the forest. It took them another half hour before they arrived outside the ruins of the temple.

“It hasn’t changed much,” Izzi smiled.

“Nope,” Mimi laughed. “Except for the wall you and Palmon broke down. That appears to be fixed.”

“Must have happened when the Digital World reformed after the Dark Masters were defeated,” Izzi mused.

“Hello, DigiDestined!”

Everyone looked up to see Centarumon exit the temple’s entrance.

“Centarumon,” Izzi and Mimi grinned.

“It’s good to see you two again,” the horseman Digimon nodded. “Gennai said that you all had some business to attend to at the temple.

“Yes,” Izzi nodded. “Some of our new friends here believe that there might be something inside your temple that is of interest to them.”

“Below it, more likely,” Koji added. “Is there a sacred part of the temple or something that might be out of the ordinary happening in or around one of it’s chambers?”

“Hmm…” hummed Centarumon. “The temple as a whole has been reacting to something lately. Nothing major, mind you, just some strange energy surges. I informed Gennai of this a few days ago. As for unusual goings on, nothing has happened as far as I know, but then again this temple is so big it’s hard to know for sure.”

“That’s true,” Izzi sighed. “The entire structure is a labyrinth of passageways and traps.”

“Only I know the temple’s passageways inside and out,” Centarumon added.

Yutaka’s D3-T began beeping again, louder this time.

“Well something inside of your temple is triggering a reaction from my digivice,” Yutaka stated.

“Lets see where it takes us then,” Koji nodded.

“Wait, lets be smart about this,” Tai cut in. “If I understood right, this place is a maze where one can easily get lost inside. I suggest that Izzi and some others stay out here just inside the temple to help guide us through the tunnels and warn us of any booby traps that might be waiting for us. Yutaka’s digivice may lead us in, but who says that it’ll lead us out? Sure we’ll have Centarumon with us, but we may enter a part of the temple that hasn’t been opened for thousands of digital years.”

“That’s a good point Tai,” Izzi nodded.

“I’ll stay back,” Mimi volunteered. “I had my fill of this place the last time I was here.”

“I suppose I could stay back as well,” Zoe smiled, looking at Koji who nodded consent.

“Me too,” JP spoke up. “No need for everyone to go. The more that stay back, the more back up the guys who go in will have.”

“I suppose Armadillomon and I could stay back again,” Cody spoke up.

Joe and Sora also agreed to stay back, and Koichi looked like he was going to stay as well, but Koji shook his head.

“We’ll need you to warn us if any dark energies are lurking in this place,” the Warrior of Light whispered.

Koichi nodded slowly, not going to argue with his twin there.

“Anyone else?” Tai asked. “No? Then lets go!”

Yutaka then took the lead since it was his digivice that was telling them were to go. Izzi plugged his computer into the generator gear within the entrance of the temple like he had last time. In the background he heard Mimi, Zoe, JP, Cody, Joe and Sora talk quietly amongst themselves not too far from where he was sitting. Within the labyrinth progress was a little slow going, but it could have been worse if Centarumon wasn’t helping the DigiDestined avoid booby trap triggers. Izzi was also giving advice over his COM system after hacking into the digivice speakers like he had with Mimi four years ago. After navigating a route that felt like one big circle, Yutaka’s digivice led everyone into a small chamber that was only fifteen by fifteen meters big. Everyone just barely fit in the entryway. The walls were blank and smooth and there was nothing inside.

“This chamber is nothing more than a dead end to confuse intruders,” Centarumon informed them. “It’s had no other purpose as far as I know.”

Everyone looked around in a mixture of confusion, frustration, and disappointment.

“You sure this is the place Taka?” Tommy asked his brother.

Yutaka nodded as he looked down at his D3-T. It’s screen was flashing brightly and a minute later it began to vibrate in his hand. Yutaka couldn’t explain it, but everything seemed to dim around him. Sounds muted and his focus seemed to narrow down until he found himself focused on the far wall in the back of the chamber. He didn’t hear Tai ask him if he could sense anything. He didn’t hear his brother ask him what was wrong. He didn’t even feel Jun’s hand on his shoulder as he pulled away and approached the wall. The silence that filled his ears gradually broke with the sound of a voice whispering to him.

“ ** _Come chosen one. Find us… find us…_** ” it said in a deep warm tenor.

Instinctively, Yutaka reached out his hand and pressed it flat against the smooth stone. Then his digivice let out a loud piercing sound as it screamed in reaction to whatever it was that lay beyond. The wall beneath his hand then began to rise and reveal a dark tunnel that descended below ground. The other DigiDestined behind him gaped in shock.

“I don’t think I’m going to get used to the way these chambers reveal themselves,” Davis sighed, earning a laugh from Takuya who was remaining deep within his mind.

His comment was lost on Yutaka though as the man entered the dark tunnel. Jun made a move to go after him, but Davis held her back.

“He’ll be fine, Jun,” Davis told her. “I’ve seen the others go through the same thing. Yutaka is just reacting to his spirit’s call. He’ll be back soon enough.”

“…All right,” Jun nodded as she moved away from the tunnel.

 

Meanwhile, Yutaka moved gradually though the darkness. He couldn’t see anything, but something instinctive kept him moving. A small part of his mind wondered if this is what it would be like to answer a siren’s call in all those sea tales. He couldn’t help but follow that voice. It almost reminded him of Morgan Freeman’s voice with it’s strong and captivating tone, but it sounded far more youthful than the inspirational actor. He continued to blindly follow the voice until it ceased speaking. The moment it stopped talking to him, he halted his movements. It was like a veil had been lifted and his senses had returned in a wave. There was a numb ringing in his ears that told him that there was nothing to hear except for his own breathing and the sounds of his body’s small movements. Yet his senses seemed to be amplified. He could smell the damp earth around him, the soft odor of his perspiration, and the surprisingly clean smell of the air.

For a moment Yutaka wondered what he was supposed to do. He carefully extended a hand and moved slowly and carefully until he reached a wall. He cautiously moved forward until he found that he’d reached a corner that turned sharply to his left. Just as he stepped around that corner a blazing white light blinded him. He raised his arms up to shield his eyes. By the time he felt adjusted enough to bring his arms down he realized that he wasn’t alone.

Standing ten meters away from him was another man with a face that looked remarkably similar to his. The man was wearing green armor accented by browns and greys that matched his digivice. There was a huge double-bladed broad sword that hung across the Warrior’s back as if it weighed no more than a school backpack. The sword was so big it nearly dwarfed the man’s slim stature. On his face, the man had one long grey triangle beneath each eye that brought out his green eyes that were eerily similar to his own. They even had the same hair cut and soul patch even if the armored man had a ponytail and a trim cut beard and thin mustache.

Beside the armored warrior was a creature that looked like a bear. It stood on four legs that were all as thick as the trunk of a great oak tree. It had a burly body that was covered in thick dark brown fur. Unlike a normal bear though, this creature had a long sweeping tail that somehow managed to move gracefully as it swished behind it. The creature’s face looked like a bear’s, but it’s eyes held an intelligence that didn’t belong to a dumb bumbling beast. In spite of it’s size, Yutaka bet that this creature was swift and fast, and if it’s curved claws – that were probably well equipped for digging – were any indication, it was deadly too. On its fours alone the bear creature stood taller than the armored warrior by a full body length.

“ **Hello Yutaka Himi** ,” the man said. “ **We’ve been waiting for you.** ”

“Yeah, well, sorry about that. I only just got your call,” Yutaka couldn’t help but crack a grin as he waved his now silent digivice.

A deeper, lower laugh that was almost a growl emitted from the bear creature. The laugh shook the cavern, yet for some reason Yutaka wasn’t afraid of a cave in even though thin streams of dirt fell down around him.

“ **I like him already** ,” the bear stated in a deep, yet surprisingly soft voice. “ **He’s got a dry wit and a good sense of humor… but does he have the spirit?** ”

“ **Then why don’t you find out?** ” the armored man raised an eyebrow. “ **Isn’t it the Beast Spirit’s job to test the candidate?** ”

“ **Indeed** ,” the bear mused. “ **Prepare yourself, Yutaka Himi. This might not be pleasant.** ”

Yutaka felt a small tingle of fear at those words, but he held strong. He wasn’t going to back down now. Not after everything his brother had gone through. If his little brother could face his spirit partners, then he could too. Besides, Yutaka had a feeling that he didn’t have to worry.

He took a steadying breath as the bear Beast Spirit Digimon loomed over him and met those dark intelligent eyes unflinchingly. The bear gave what sounded like an approving grunt before Yutaka’s vision whited out.

 

Back up top, the others who were waiting in the small chamber could feel the ground begin to tremble.

“What was that?” Yolei asked.

“ _I’m detecting a disturbance deep underground near your position_ ,” Izzi reported over the digivice connection.

“ _Izzi, it appears to be growing_ ,” Mimi’s voice piped up.

“ _Guys, I’d get out of there_ ,” JP’s voice suddenly sounded. “ _I’m sensing a strong spike in the energies within the temple_.”

“ _You can do that?_ ” Sora and Joe asked in unison. JP didn’t answer though.

“ _Could it be Duskmon again?_ ” Zoe asked.

“Koichi?” Koji frowned, looking questioningly at his brother.

“I’m not sensing any dark energies,” Koichi frowned. “This is something different.”

“Shit,” Davis suddenly hissed.

“What?” Tai and Koji demanded.

“Takuya’s just reminded me of the Beast Spirits,” Davis said quickly. “They test the human host to see if they are worthy to use the spirit’s power, right?”

Koji nodded looking grim.

“What does that mean?” Matt asked.

“It means we need to get out of here,” Koji said firmly. “Trust me, you don’t want to be in the way of a Beast Spirit rampage. It’s brutal for major elemental Warriors.”

“Major elementals?” Ken frowned.

“He means the main elements,” Davis answered. “Water, Fire, Earth, Wind. Light and Darkness could be considered major elements too. The stronger the element’s power, the stronger the Beast Spirit. Takuya and Koji couldn’t even control their Beast Spirits the first time they used them. Zoe was the only one who didn’t have any problems when controlling her Beast Spirit.”

“Yutaka’s the new Warrior of Earth,” Tommy worried. “That makes him one of the main elements…”

The ground rumbled and many staggered to maintain their balance.

“Right. We need to get out of here. NOW,” Tai stated. “Centarumon? Izzi? Get us the hell out of here.”

The next few minutes were spent in a mad scramble as Centarumon ran ahead of the DigiDestined to deactivate any traps ahead of time while Izzi informed them of short cuts. What had taken a couple hours of wandering was now eaten up within fifteen minutes as the group darted out of the temple to meet with those who’d stayed behind. And not a moment too soon. Just after everyone got out of the temple and reached the fringe of forest the ground gave a tremendous heave. Then there was a loud BOOM as the ground in front of the temple exploded and a large bear surfaced with a roar.

“What is that?!” Cody and TK gasped.

“…My Digimon Analyzer doesn’t recognize it,” Izzi said grimly.

“Of course not,” Zoe frowned. “That Digimon is an ancient Digimon that the Digital World hasn’t seen for thousands of Digital Years. It may as well be myth.”

“Don’t feel bad, Izzi,” Davis sighed. “I don’t think the analyzer would be able to identify any of the Legendary Warriors. Like Zoe said, they’re myth. Legend. It’s why they are called the Legendary Warriors.”

Izzi nodded, but he still didn’t look too happy about the fact that his Digimon Analyzer was incomplete.

“So what now?” Matt asked as he and everyone else watched the bear Digimon haul it’s massive body out of the crater-sized hole in front of the temple.

“…We wait for Yutaka to establish control of his Beast Spirit,” Koji answered with a sigh.

“That’s all? We just stand here?” TK asked incredulously.

“What else do you suggest we do?” Koji glared. “Attack him when he’s just standing there?”

TK looked away sheepishly.

“Are all Beast Spirits so fierce looking?” Kari asked eyeing the bear Digimon’s sharp claws.

“Most are,” Koichi nodded. “Though I have to say that this Beast Spirit is the largest so far. Tommy’s Beast Spirit Korikakumon was the largest when it was just us six, but even he is only two-thirds of this Digimon’s size.”

“Figures he’d be a bear though,” Zoe giggled. “Kumamon is a bear too.”

“Right. Nobody go picking on Tommy then, or Papa bear will let ya have it,” Davis chuckled.

Tommy laughed as well, but there was a nervous edge to it. He was obviously worried about his brother who was somewhere inside the massive beast in front of them. The bear Digimon was now sniffing the air swinging it’s massive tail almost leisurely back and forth in the air creating massive gusts that tore through the treetops. In spite of it’s massive bulk and it’s intimidating appearance, the bear Digimon wasn’t presenting a threat.

“He’s just sitting there,” Mimi awed.

“Hopefully it’s because he’s getting a feel for the spirit,” JP murmured. “It couldn’t have been an easy fusion. Not with a mammoth like that.”

“Wait, that’s really Yutaka?” Jun gasped. “Not a Digimon? That’s really Yutaka?”

“Yes,” Tommy nodded.

“How is that possible?” Jun gaped. She didn’t know why she hadn’t bothered to ask or even considered this earlier since she would soon be doing the same thing once she got her own spirit partners.

“When you enter the Digital World through the gate, Jun, your body is converted into data,” Izzi explained. “It’s then downloaded into the Digital World. You can’t come to the Digital World otherwise. Don’t ask me how it’s possible to convert flesh and blood and bones into bits of data in the first place because I don’t know. I don’t think even Gennai could tell you that. But it’s still your body and it will react just like your flesh and blood one that you have back in the real world. Any injuries you sustain here will transfer to your real body in our world.”

“When we come to the Digital World we’re embedded with a Fractal Code,” JP said, taking over. “It’s this code that allows us to fuse with the information supplied to us by our Digimon Warrior Spirits. With the new information the code allows us to change and transform into the Legendary Warriors.”

“So is Yutaka alright?” Jun asked.

“I’d say he’s perfectly fine,” Zoe smiled. “Just look at him.”

Jun did and saw that the bear Digimon was lightly stamping the ground, flexing it’s paws and twitching it’s tail as if it were stretching and trying to get a feel for how the body functioned. There was almost an amused expression on it’s face. Everyone froze though when it spotted them and lowered its great head down to their level. It zeroed in on Tommy and nudged his belly gently with it’s nose.

“…Taka?” Tommy whispered looking into the surprisingly clear black eyes.

“Scared twerp?” the bear rumbled deeply, sounding amused. It didn’t really sound like Yutaka, but there was a small hint of his tone somewhere in that voice.

“You have control,” Tommy whispered before a wide grin cracked over his face. “You have control!”

Digimon bear-Yutaka rumbled an affirmative and nudged Tommy with his nose again before suddenly rising up to stand tall on his back legs.

“Geez!” Davis gaped with a laugh. “He’s as tall as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!”

“Something’s wrong,” Koichi frowned suddenly. “There’s a dark power approaching rabidly from behind.”

Koji and many others gave him looks of alarm just as something came whizzing out of the sky landing right behind Yutaka’s beast form.

“No way,” Tai breathed as two SkullGreymon came rising out of the cloud of dirt that had kicked up from the impact of their landing. The two skeletal Digimon attacked and the bear beast Digimon roared in challenge as it charged at it’s assailants. One paw swung back and smacked down on one SkullGreymon while it’s tail slammed and almost flattened the other.

“Not good,” Koji grimaced. “If he gets too caught up in this battle, Yutaka could loose control.”

“It happened to me,” JP scowled.

“We’d better get in there and help him then,” Tai stated, pulling out his digivice, but Koji stopped him.

“No, this is Taka’s fight,” Tommy said. “He needs to gain control over all aspects of the Beast Spirit. If he doesn’t… it’ll only hurt him in the future.”

“But the SkullGreymon are both Ultimate level Digimon!” Izzi protested.

“So is Yutaka’s Beast Spirit,” Zoe pointed out. “He’s also got an element advantage here. I’d say he’s more than capable of beating those two.”

As if to confirm Zoe’s statement one of the SkullGreymon let out a pained roar just before it burst into digital bits after being crushed in the grip of the bear Digimon’s long tail. A minute later the other SkullGreymon was torn apart by Yutaka’s sharp claws.

“…He killed them,” Yolei gasped.

“He didn’t have much choice,” Koichi said grimly. “But don’t worry. Those were shadow creatures. Any normal Digimon would have fled in Yutaka’s mere presence… or at least not attack him outright like that. They’d be cautious and unwilling to get too close to those claws and that tail.”

“Think of them as you would those Control Spire Digimon that we had to deal with,” Davis added helpfully. “They weren’t real Digimon, Yolei.”

Yolei looked doubtful, but the relief was still evident in her sinking shoulders.

They all jumped as bear-Yutaka let out a victorious roar before diving back into the crater-hole he’d come out of.

“Where’s he going?” Kari asked.

“To change back, hopefully,” Koji frowned. “I find it odd that he transformed at all. Davis didn’t, so why did Yutaka? Because his spirits are one of the main elements?”

“We’ll just have to ask him when he gets back,” Koichi said easily.

“I hope he’s ok,” Tommy worried as he kept his eyes locked on the hole his brother had vanished into.

 

Back below ground Yutaka let out a shuddering gasp as he felt his form shift back into his human one. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute within his chest. His whole body was tingling with exhaustion and adrenaline. But that power… that raw power he’d felt after he’d transformed… it had been like nothing that he’d ever felt before. He didn’t know when he became aware that he’d changed, but one second he’d been in that white fog and disoriented and the next he was above ground breathing in that clean air. It had been odd to find himself towering over the forest like a giant, but he found that moving in that body was surprisingly natural. Even the tail felt like another natural limb. He hadn’t felt clumsy at all.

“…Wow,” he gasped.

The rumbling chuckle from the Beast Spirit answered.

“ **Pretty cool, huh?** ”

“…Amazing,” Yutaka awed as he forced himself back onto his feet – when had he ended up on his knees?

He faced the armored warrior and bear beast once again. The warrior was frowning disapprovingly at the beast.

“ **Sorry, couldn’t resist** ,” the bear gave the Human Spirit what Yutaka assumed was a grin. “ **Hope we didn’t scare your brother and friends too badly.** ”

“ **So impulsive** ,” the warrior rolled his eyes. “ **You were supposed to test him as a host, not take his body out for a spin.** ”

“ **It’s the same thing isn’t it? He was able to gain control the moment we surfaced** ,” the bear grumbled. “ **Why so serious, Ishimon?** ”

The warrior rolled his eyes. “ **Because you never are, Futanmon.** ”

“Nice to know your names,” Yutaka chuckled.

“ **I’m sorry about that** ,” Ishimon sighed. “ **Especially about this brute**.”

Futanmon growled in annoyance.

“It’s fine,” Yutaka shook his head with a smile. “I actually enjoyed it. Even the fight with those skeletal Digimon was interesting.”

“ **You handled that pretty well** ,” Futanmon said approvingly – and was that a hint of pride in his growl? “ **I thought that I might have to take control again at one point, but you stuck it out.** ”

“ **So you approve?** ” Ishimon asked, looking amused now.

“ **Oh yes. This lad’s a strong one. Full of heart. Didn’t want a single one of those SkullGreymon getting anywhere near his baby brother,** ” Futanmon stated.

“ **Very well** ,” Ishimon nodded. “ **Then we shouldn’t waste anymore time. Are you ready Yutaka Himi? Are you prepared to take up the mantle of the Warrior of Earth?** ”

Yutaka nodded firmly. Futanmon’s words of praise gave his confidence a much-needed boost. He could do this. He had to. For his brother. For all of the others who had become family over the last eight years.

“ **Then take out your digivice** ,” Ishimon raised his right hand.

Yutaka took out his D3-T and watched as Ishimon and Futanmon began to glow. Warm feelings enveloped him as he watched the two spirit Digimon fade and appear to enter his digivice. A green light engulfed him and a constricting force almost took his breath away. It was an exhilarating feeling at first, but it quickly became painful. It felt as if he was being crushed within Futanmon’s tail like that SkullGreymon. A moment later it was over and the cool damp air rushed into his lungs. He collapsed onto the ground gasping and shaking in the underground tunnel that was once again dark.

“Yutaka?”

Yutaka blinked, trying to place the voice. It was child-like and sounded like it was coming from right in front of him.

“Are you alright?” the voice asked again.

“…Yeah,” Yutaka whispered, incapable of anything louder. “Just tired. And you are?”

“I’m Koishimon,” the voice answered. “The rookie form of Ishimon and Futanmon. I’m also your Digimon partner.”

Yutaka nodded, but felt his consciousness slipping. After transforming into Futanmon and going through what he assumed was the bonding process that Tommy had mentioned, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

“It’s ok, Yutaka,” Koishimon told him. “Just rest. I’ll get you back to your friends.”

Yutaka could only nod before allowing his body to shut down like it so desperately wanted to.

 

Waiting back near the hole outside the temple, the rest of the DigiDestined waited nervously. Only minutes ago the back section of the Temple of the Digivice had collapsed – much to Centarumon’s dismay. At least most of the structure was still standing.

“I hope he’s ok,” Tommy murmured.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Davis smiled, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Zoe nodded. “He was able to control his Beast Spirit pretty quickly.”

“And he took those two SkullGreymon out as if they were nothing,” JP grinned. “I don’t think you need to worry, Tommy.”

“I feel something,” Armadillomon announced suddenly. “Something’s coming back out of that hole.”

Everyone backed away just in case, but it was still a surprised to see Yutaka lifted out of the hole in the arms of what looked like a brown and green Flamemon. The Digimon looked just like Flamemon except his hair was made of green reed leaves like those on a weeping willow. It’s eyes were bright green, and it’s dark brown skin was marked with light grey tattoos under each eye and around it’s exposed naval. His pants were a darker grey color and his tail was short and curled slightly. Tommy rushed forward once the Digimon began to lower Yutaka onto the ground.

“Taka!”

“He’ll be alright,” the Digimon told him softly with a gentle smile. “The back to back processes of Spirit Evolution and the bonding were just too much for him. I am Koishimon by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

Tommy shook his brother’s new Digimon partner’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” Tommy muttered, before he returned his attention to his sleeping brother.

~*~*~*~*~

I'm sure Yutaka's going to be fine, but who's going to get their spirits next? Jun or Koichi? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	24. A Day at the Beach

While everyone waited for Yutaka to recover enough to wake up, Tai, Matt, Davis, TK, Koji, Izzi, and JP were discussing what to do next.

“It’s getting late,” Matt pointed out, gesturing to the reddening sky. “I don’t think we have enough time to find Jun’s spirits today.”

“I agree,” TK nodded. “Mom will flip if I’m out late again. We don’t even know where Jun’s spirits are anyways.”

“Not necessarily,” Izzi shook his head. “From what I’ve gathered, all of the locations where the spirits have been found were either somewhere really obvious element wise, or had become a place of memories for our team of DigiDestined. Like Machine city and the factory. Even that cave that Tommy said he found his spirits in sounds like the same cave Matt and Gabumon stayed in after Devimon broke up File Island.”

“Right,” Davis nodded. “And Jun’s spirit is the Water Warrior. Can you guys think of anywhere involving water that might be of significance?”

Tai, Matt, TK, and Izzi exchanged a considering glance as they thought back to their first adventures as DigiDestined.

“There was the lake here on File Island where Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon for the first time,” Matt mused. “It’s where we spent our first night in the Digital World. It’s also where we said our goodbyes before going home on the cable car.”

“Don’t forget that Digitamamon has his new restaurant there now,” TK added. “Yolei found the Digiegg of Sincerity there as well.”

“That sounds like a strong possibility,” Koji nodded.

“But there’s also that beach we wound up on with those phone booths after being chased by Kuwagamon on our first day in the Digital World,” Tai mused. “It’s where Agumon digivolved into Greymon for the first time and we beat Shellmon.”

“Twice,” Izzi nodded. “We landed on the beach soon after returning to the Digital World after defeating Myotismon. If I recall correctly, one of the Destiny Stones was also located there somewhere off the coast.”

“So both locations are likely,” Davis frowned. “I don’t suppose they’re relatively close to each other?”

“They are, but not close enough for us to visit both locations before going home,” Izzi shook his head.

“So we’ll have to resume this expedition tomorrow,” Koji sighed.

“I don’t mind.”

The boys looked up and noticed Jun approaching them.

“I can wait another day to meet me partners,” Jun smiled. “Besides, I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day. Yutaka’s out cold still.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and arrangements were made for everyone to meet up again the next day.

 

Jun stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed that night. She couldn’t sleep. That afternoon had really rattled her. She’s been so excited to become a DigiDestined, but after what had happened with Yutaka…

She worried her bottom lip as she thought over how awed Yutaka had been when he’d woken up, describing what it had been like to be fused and changed into a Digimon. He had found the process fascinating and a thrill, but to a bystander… Jun had honestly been terrified. Would her Beast Spirit be just as scary and intimidating as Yutaka’s had been? According to Zoe, the tainted Warrior of Water’s Beast Spirit had been a big ugly squid hag. Even with her best friend’s reassurances that her Beast Spirit wasn’t going to be like that, Jun couldn’t help but wonder what she was going to become. Did becoming fused with these spirit partners change them? Yutaka had seemed to be a little different after all. He had appeared more confident and sure of himself. He wasn’t nervous about being a DigiDestined anymore and that was only after one fusion. That was the crux of the matter. Jun didn’t want to be changed.

With a sigh she rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall and tried to go to sleep. It took a while, but when she finally managed it, she dreamed of the beach. The smell of the salty ocean air was calming and the crash of waves soothing. She was alone, but when she approached the crashing waves Jun noticed a vague outline of a person seated on a rock further along the shore. Intrigued, Jun turned from the surf and walked down the beach until sand became pebbles and rocks and she was picking her way along the face of a cliff. The figure turned and watched her approach, a soft and welcoming smile gracing it’s unfocused features.

Jun found herself smiling back, but a splash distracted her and directed her attention to the sea. At first nothing happened, but a minute later something jumped elegantly out of the water, sun glinting off of shimmering scales before diving back into the water. Jun gasped in awe at the glimpse of the beautiful creature she’d just seen and turned back to the figure still seated on the rock. The figure’s smile widened and a musical laugh sounding like wind chimes drifted to her, carried to her by the wind.

“ ** _There is no need to be afraid of us, Jun_** ,” it said. “ ** _Just go with the flow and embrace your destiny. Everything will be fine_**.”

The figure stood from it’s perch on the rock and turned to the cliff-face.

“ ** _May we meet for real soon_** ,” it said before walking through the cliff wall where a glowing symbol flared to life and followed Jun into the waking world.

 

When Davis woke the next morning he stretched, feeling well rested and tired at the same time. A quick trip to the bathroom revealed that he was still a few shades paler than normal, and the now light colored bruises under his eyes still persistently remained. He was recovering and his new bond with the Spirits of Steel was doing wonders for his health, but he could feel deep down in his bones that it was only a matter of time before he began to relapse after the newness of the bond faded. How long that would take, he didn’t know, but he knew now more than ever that he was running on a certain allotted amount of time. Time that would soon begin to run out.

“Hey, are you done in there yet?” Jun’s voice called out on the other side of the door.

“Yeah,” Davis yawned as he exited the bathroom so that Jun could use it.

He got dressed and actually managed to start eating his breakfast before Jun. He was in for a surprise though because when she finally did join him he noticed that she’d done something to her hair to get it to lie flat and flow down around her face instead of being spiked up around her head like usual. She didn’t say anything about it though so he didn’t either. They were quiet while they ate and managed to sneak a few pieces of toast away for the three hungry In-Training Digimon in Davis’ room. After feeding the Digimon, the two siblings left for school with the Digimon hidden in their bags. Davis was glad that he had Jun with him now as he watched her handle her backpack with care since she had Flaremon inside it. Two Digimon were hard enough to smuggle into school, let alone three.

When they reached the middle school Jun followed him up to the computer lab where they met Ken and Kari. The two stared in surprise at Jun’s new hairstyle, but since Jun only stuck around to drop off Flaremon they didn’t get to say anything to her about it. Davis watched his sister curiously as she left humming a merry tune to herself.

“She seems to be in a good mood,” Ken commented.

“She’s been like that all morning,” Davis shrugged. “She must have either slept really well or had a good dream.”

“Or both,” Kari mused. “What brought on the new hair-do?”

“Who knows,” Davis shrugged. “I personally think that it’s a sign that she’s finally gotten over Matt. She used to have long hair before and only cut her hair short like that because she heard that guys like Matt liked girls with short hair.”

“The extent girls will go to get a boy to like them,” Ken shook his head while Kari laughed at the irony of his statement since his own girlfriend was one of those girls.

“I like her new hair-do,” Kari smiled. “A new style for a new Jun.”

“More like an old style for the return of the old Jun,” Davis commented. “All right. Enough about my sister. Lets get ready for class.”

Kari and Ken shared an amused look before exiting the computer lab.

The day passed rather slowly for the DigiDestined as they waited for classes to be over, but when that blessed final bell rang, they were out of their seats in a flash, racing for the computer lab. The five middle school students were then waiting impatiently for their high school counterparts to arrive.

“So Jun’s got a new hair style?” Yolei asked Davis as he stared up at the ceiling in boredom while they waited.

“Sort of,” Davis shrugged. “She just didn’t spike it up with gel like she usually does. She took a while in the bathroom this morning though so I think she must have gotten it wet and blow-dried it straight and curled the ends to get it to be wavy or something.”

“Sounds like a good look for her,” Yolei nodded, playing with a few strands of her own hair absently.

Davis raised an eyebrow at Ken. The girl’s boyfriend only shrugged and raised his eyes heavenward. Cody, TK and Kari chuckled softly. It was at this moment that the others arrived. Jun was chatting happily with Sora in the front while the boys trailed in behind with Joe brining up the rear with an amused smile on his face.

“It seems like everyone’s here,” Tai smiled after looking away from Sora and Jun. “So where do we want to go to look for Jun’s spirits first?”

“Well we’ve got two possible locations to search,” Izzi mused as he took a seat next to Yolei and scrolled through the portal selections for the digital gate. “The lake on File Island and the beach. Which one should we search first?”

“The beach,” Jun answered immediately before anyone else could comment.

“Why there?” Davis blinked, surprised by the confidence and surety in his sister’s voice.

“I had a dream last night and I was at the beach,” Jun shrugged. “I don’t remember much, but I remember meeting someone who might have been my Human Spirit partner.”

“Sounds good enough of a reason for me,” Kari mused.

Davis and a few others nodded in agreement.

“I’ll just message Koji and tell him to meet up with us there then,” Davis informed the others as he got his D-Terminal out.

“And I’ll message Mimi,” Izzi nodded.

A little while later everyone from the Odaiba group was out on the beach waiting for Koji and his team to arrive. Mimi was gushing to Jun about how much she liked Jun’s new hairstyle. Finally, fifteen minutes later Koji and the others arrived looking harassed and irritated.

“What kept you?” Davis asked.

“Parents,” Koji growled.

“Yin and Yang’s parents are starting to get suspicious about all the outings we’re having all of a sudden outside of our clubs,” Zoe chimed in. “My parent’s are starting to notice too.”

“So are mine,” JP nodded.

“We’re in for a talking to when we get home, that’s for sure,” Koichi sighed.

“Boy am I glad it’s just me and Taka at home,” Tommy laughed.

“Where is Yutaka?” Davis asked when he realized that the new Warrior of Earth wasn’t present.

“He had to stay and work a few extra hours today,” Tommy explained. “Apparently his boss needed him to sit in on an important meeting of some kind. He’ll join us when he gets off though if we’re still here. JP showed him how to work the digital portal on his laptop.”

“What does your brother do?” Joe asked.

“He’s a secretary for some big law firm,” Tommy shrugged. “He runs errands, takes notes at meetings, does paperwork and organizes schedules and stuff. Normally he works from seven to three Mondays through Saturdays so that he can be home when I am, but now he won’t be done until around six.”

“Hopefully we’ll be done here by then,” Izzi sighed.

“I hope so,” Jun smiled. “I’d hate for our friends here to get in trouble.”

“Oh my gosh you changed your hair!” Zoe squealed when she spotted Jun. “I love it!”

“It’d look even better with some extensions,” Mimi added.

“Oh I know!” Zoe gushed. “You should have seen her when it was long! I was sad to see it cut so short.”

“Oh geez here we go,” JP laughed as Kari, Yolei and Sora joined the other three girls to talk about hair and what Jun should do to improve her new look.

“I imagine a girl’s day out is going to be planed for this weekend,” Koichi chuckled.

“Oh God, spare me,” Davis groaned.

“Actually I think it might be a good idea,” Koji mused. “Jun and Zoe could take the opportunity to get to know the other girl DigiDestined from Odaiba.

“That does sound like a good idea,” Tai grinned. “And while the girls are out bonding we guys can come up with a few things to do on our own.”

“You could all come to Shibuya. Koji’s got a district kendo tournament coming up this Saturday,” Koichi mused.

“Really?” Cody asked, looking up at the kendo champ.

“Oh yeah,” Koji frowned. “My team is counting on me too. I better not skip practices tomorrow then.”

“Nope,” Koichi laughed. “Captain Agama would throw a fit since you’re a co-captain this year.”

Koji scowled.

“Only a co-captain?” TK raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t want to be Team Captain,” Koji shrugged.

“Good thing too,” JP smiled. “Now that we’re DigiDestined again, and since you’re our leader, you’re already hard pressed to maintain a balanced schedule and duties.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Koji scowled.

“Well all weekend plans aside,” Koichi smiled, “We’re here to find Jun’s spirits, aren’t we?”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Got any ideas where to look, Jun?” Davis asked.

Jun opened her mouth to answer when her digivice beeped. She took it out and turned to face the south.

“I do. This way,” she grinned over her shoulder before stalking off down the beach.

The other girls giggled before falling into step beside her, picking up their conversation again. Everyone else quickly hurried to catch up to the girls. They continued walking for quite a ways until the beach began to become rocky. Jun was beginning to experience a feeling of déjàvu as their trip started to resemble her dream.

“This is weird,” she murmured.

“What was that?” Zoe blinked.

“This is just like the dream I had last night,” Jun said, speaking up. “I was on the beach and I walked towards a figure sitting on the rocks.”

“Your spirits contacted you in a dream?!” Zoe gasped.

“I guess,” Jun shrugged. “Does that happen often?”

“Not really,” Koji said. “Our spirits only contact us in our dreams if it’s for something they’ve deemed important.”

“Like when Lobomon appeared to you and told you about Millenniummon’s return?” Davis asked.

“Exactly,” Koji nodded.

The rest of the conversation faded to the back of Jun’s awareness as she approached the rock that the vague figure of her Human Spirit partner had been sitting on in her dream. She stopped and turned to face the cliff wall. Everyone stopped behind her and watched as she began to study the cliff-face, running her hand over the surface. Suddenly the wall of earth beneath her hand began to quake and the symbol that she’d seen in her dream lit up as the section of wall beneath it moved aside to open up and reveal a cave.

Jun closed her eyes as a soft breeze drifted out of it and the faint sound of wind chimes echoed in her ears. When she opened her eyes they were clouded in a trance-like gaze. Koji and Davis noticed this and had everyone sit back and wait. This might take a while.

 

Jun had enough presence of mind to turn on the mini-flashlight on her keychain before continuing down the cave tunnel. When she reached the back she touched the wall. Another etching of the symbol for the Water Warrior lit up and a hole opened up in the ground that led her to a series of tunnels created by underground streams. Jun held up her digivice and followed it’s signal down one of the larger tunnels. The longer she walked, the more she realized that she didn’t need her mini-flashlight. The water had taken on a blue glow that cast a cool light around the tunnel. The sound of wind chimes was getting louder and the trickling sound of the stream created a beautiful symphony of music for her as she walk. Finally after an undetermined amount of time Jun found herself standing at the top of a cliff that led down into an underground lake, the stream she’d been following spilling over the edge and becoming a graceful waterfall. There was a small island in the center of the lake.

Jun climbed down into the cavern and looked around for a way to get to the island. Finding none, she resigned herself to swimming. The water was freezing and Jun nearly turned back there and then. But then she thought of her brother and all of the others waiting for her on the beach. She couldn’t just give up. They were all waiting for her to return as the new Warrior of Water. Her resolve strengthened with that knowledge and not wanting to disappoint them, she forced herself to keep swimming. It seemed to take forever to reach that island and by the time she crawled up on the pebbly shore she was feeling numb all over. The moment she managed to get herself out of the water she collapsed and started to shiver uncontrollably before blacking out.

When she regained consciousness, however, she felt warm and dry. Her head was in someone’s lap and that someone was stroking her hair while humming a very lovely song that sounded like an old sea shanty. The voice was distinctly female and had a musical quality to it.

“ **Sairemon, she’s waking** ,” a girl’s voice piped up tinkling like the wind chimes she’d been following.

“ **I know** ,” the one holding her – Sairemon – said after ending the song she’d been humming. “ **She did well in getting here, Ningyomon. It is late in the autumn season and the waters are cold. Let her rest.** ”

The other girl didn’t comment, but as Jun managed to pry her eyes open they were immediately caught in the gaze of a girl who looked to be around her age. After her brain caught up to the present, Jun realized that the girl was a Digimon.

Ningyomon had bright aqua blue-green eyes set inside an elvish looking face complete with pointed ears and skin as pale as alabaster. She had vibrant seaweed green hair pulled back into a long and flowing braid that went all the way down to her waist with lotus flowers and strands of pearls and shells interwoven together in a lovely headpiece atop her head and mingled with the long strands of her hair. Her chest was clad in only a salmon colored shell bra much like Arial’s from Disney’s Little Mermaid movie. Her lower half was clad in navy blue tight form-fitting swim leggings that covered her from the hips to her ankles. Her feet were bare. There was a harness strapped to her back that cross sheathed a pair of long twin knives so that the handles could be seen over her shoulders. Another, smaller dagger was attached to a belt on her right thigh. Along the outside of the lovely Digimon girl’s bare arms there were elegant white markings that twisted and spun out and up along the body. The lines up her arms continued along her shoulders, around her neck like some inked on henna necklace, and up the sides of her neck where they hovered along the edges of her face and at the temples where they flared out across her forehead and around her eyes.

“ **Hi there**!” Ningyomon smiled at Jun and waved. “ **Nice to meet you in person**.”

Jun then tried to sit up and managed to do so with the help of the one whose lap she’d been resting in.

“ **Easy there, young one** ,” the other Digimon – Sairemon – cautioned as Jun wobbled a bit. She was still tired from her swim and the movement had made her dizzy.

When she’d managed to sit up, Ningyomon took a seat beside her and helped steady her. Sairemon then moved away and allowed Jun to have her first look at the Water Warrior’s Beast Spirit. She couldn’t help but stare. Ningyomon was beautiful, that was for sure, but Sairemon was mesmerizingly enchanting.

The woman Digimon had the same alabaster skin, but her eyes were a piercing green and her hair was a fiery red with streaks of silver and gold. Her headpiece was a coral crown decorated with precious stones and shells that framed her face, covered her forehead, and held back her wild mane of hair. Sairemon’s nails were long and sharp like daggers, and there appeared to be fin appendages along the sides of her arms. Her markings were red making them look more harsh and Warrior-esque in comparison to Ningyomon’s, but rather than mar her beauty, they enhanced it. Two of these marks slashed across her cheeks. Complex interconnected characters ran down her arms, around her neck and the outside of her bare thighs. Sairemon’s chest was clothed in a stripped dark coal grey and salmon colored leather bra and harness that crossed in an ‘X’ across her middle just above her naval and wrapped around her waist where it held up a long maroon loincloth-like skirt. The outfit reminded Jun of a strange exotic fusion between the Princess Leia slave girl outfit and Halle Berry’s Catwoman.

“ **It’s good to finally meet you, young one** ,” Sairemon smiled. “ **You’ve come a long way and braved the waters to find us. That shows us that you have spirit. I can think of no one better to become our host and the next Warrior of Water.** ”

“ **That’s it?** ” Ningyomon blinked. “ **You’re not going to test her?** ”

“ **She has already been tested** ,” Sairemon told her partner. “ **Her journey here was test enough and from what I have seen in her mind while she has slept, I judge her to be pure of heart and of good character. I see no reason to test her further like our fellow Warrior Spirits. I swear they get off on it, making their candidates squirm even though they knew that the human is already an acceptable host. BurningGreymon and Futanmon especially.** ”

“ **Ok, ok. You _are_ the Beast Spirit** ,” Ningyomon raised her hands in a placating gesture before turning to Jun. “ **So are ya ready to become the next Warrior of Water, Jun?** ”

Jun blinked up at the Human Spirit in shock. Was this really it? She simply finds them and they make her a Warrior just like that? She didn’t have to fuse with the Beast Spirit like Yutaka had?

“ **I think you’ve confused her by not testing her, Sairemon** ,” Ningyomon giggled.

“ **As I said, there is no need to** ,” Sairemon sighed. “ **But if you’d like, Jun I can test you like Futanmon did with your friend Yutaka.** ”

Jun bit down lightly on her lip. She honestly didn’t want to and wouldn’t mind just becoming the Warrior of Water like Davis had simply become the Warrior of Steel. But at the same time, it felt like she had to do this if only to prove to herself that she was capable of being a Warrior DigiDestined.

“…I do,” she nodded.

The two spirits smiled.

“ **You have a big heart Jun** ,” Sairemon told her. “ **Now prepare yourself. This is going to be a little disorienting at first.** ”

Jun nodded, steeling herself for what was to come as Sairemon came to stand before her. Ningyomon moving away to give them room was the last thing Jun was awear of before her vision whited out.

 

When she regained awareness she found herself underwater. Everything felt unreal. She was breathing the water as if it were air and instead of feeling cold like she had in her swim to the island, she felt warm. Everything underwater was crystal clear and visible to her as well even though it was dark. She figured that she must be in the underground lake because when she looked around she saw an incline of land that continued up to the surface.

After getting used to the idea of breathing underwater and having an idea of her surroundings she looked down at her body and flexed her clawed hands, as she stretched out her new body. What surprised her though was that instead of seeing legs, Sairemon’s legs – _her_ legs – were replaced by a long and flowing red and salmon striped colored tail. Curious, Jun experimented with the tail’s movements and was soon zipping around in the ocean as if she’d been born this way. Elation and excitement welled up in her at the freedom and how natural everything was coming to her. It made her wonder why she’d been so scared about transforming. She was still Jun, just in a different form.

Having decided that she’d wasted enough time, Jun made for the surface, but put on a burst of speed at the last minute to breach the surface like she’d seen Sairemon do in her dream. It felt exhilarating surfacing like that, but having had enough fun for the time being, Jun made for the island where she could see Ningyomon waiting for her, smiling brilliantly. The moment she neared the shore though, she paused, unsure what to do. She couldn’t walk with a tail.

“ **Just imagine yourself with legs and they’ll appear** ,” Ningyomon informed her, seeing her dilemma.

Jun nodded and closed her eyes, thinking of how Sairemon had looked with her legs. She felt the change immediately as her tail split in two and became legs. Jun easily walked up onto the island’s pebble beach and stood in front of the Human Water Spirit.

“ **Not bad** ,” Ningyomon grinned.

“ ** _She’s a natural_** ,” Sairemon’s voice said inside Jun’s head, but apparently Ningyomon could hear her too, because she nodded in agreement.

Jun’s vision whited out again and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of both spirits in her own body again.

“ **Ok, so are we ready now?** ” Ningyomon huffed, a little impatiently. “ **I’m sure her friends don’t appreciate waiting for so long.** ”

“How long have I been down here?” Jun frowned.

“ **Almost three hours** ,” Ningyomon sighed.

“Then lets do this,” Jun agreed.

“ **It is time then. Hold out your digivice, Jun** ,” Sairemon ordered as Ningyomon held out a hand, palm up and facing Jun.

Jun did as she was told and watched as a light glowed within her new spirit partners. Her digivice lit up as a beam of light hit it from Ningyomon’s hand. In a flash of light the spirits were gone, but the island began to quake and a huge wave of freezing water rose up and swept Jun into the lake’s depths before throwing her into a whirlpool. She immediately began to feel suffocated as she was tossed around in the freezing waters and the limited amount of air in her lungs ran out. Just as she felt herself nearing unconsciousness again, she took a breath and water flooded into her nose and mouth, but rather than suffocate, the inhaled water felt like fresh air. The pain of suffocating instantly stopped and the whirlpool dispersed. Jun could also see clearly underwater. Not with the definition that she’d had as Sairemon, but she’d no longer need goggles.

“Are you alright, Jun?”

Letting out a little “Eep!” that made a funny string of air bubbles fly from her mouth, Jun whirled around in the water to see who’d spoken. It was another Digimon, this one a child with bright blue eyes. Her facial features very pixie-ish like Vilamon’s. In fact, she looked like she could be Vilamon’s sister. She had the same skin color, the same pink hair – only in curly pigtails instead of a single ponytail. She wore similar clothes too. Her tube top, skirt, boots and gloves were aqua blue in color with shell accents instead of flowers. She didn’t have a pair of wings though. Instead, her gloves were webbed and she had gills peeking out above her chocker below her jaw line.

“Hello,” Jun smiled, ignoring the bubbles that spilled out of her mouth. “You must be my new partner.”

“Yup,” smiled the little girl in a dreamy fashion. “I’m Namimon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jun bowed her head.

“Likewise,” the Rookie Digimon bowed back. “If you’ll follow me, I can show you the short cut out.”

Jun nodded and followed her new partner deeper down into the lake.

 

Meanwhile back up on the surface, Davis, Koji, Koichi, Ken and Izzi were sitting on the rocks watching the others and their Digimon play along the beach’s shore. After Jun had been gone for the first hour, the others had decided to make the best of their waiting time and headed back to the sandy part of the beach. Davis had wanted to wait for his sister though, so Koji, Koichi, Ken and Izzi had remained behind as well.

“I hope Jun’s alright,” Ken sighed. “She’s been gone a lot longer than anyone else.”

“She’ll be fine,” Koichi smiled. “Jun’s a strong and capable girl.”

“You forgot stubborn,” Davis mumbled as he stared out over the ocean.

“And determined,” Koji added. “Nothing can shake her once she’s made up her mind.”

“Like I said, stubborn,” Davis snorted.

Ken and Koichi chuckled and even Izzi cracked a smile.

Davis smiled too, but was quickly distracted by what felt like a surge of energy. He sat up straight and looked in the direction he’d sensed it coming from.

“Davis?” Koji frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Izzi asked.

Davis didn’t answer at first as he stared in the direction he’d felt the disturbance. He noticed that SilverVeemon, Sparkmon and JP were also looking in that same direction, meaning that they’d felt it too. Then Yutaka and Koishimon appeared from around the bend of the beach and Davis sat back, relaxing once more while everyone else on the beach headed over to greet the latecomers.

“It was just Yutaka,” Davis sighed.

“What was?” Izzi asked.

“I must have sensed the digital gate opening for Yutaka and Koishimon,” Davis shrugged. “I’ve started sensing those sort of things when it comes to electronics. I can feel the metals in the wires reacting to the electrical currents running through them.”

“Makes sense,” Izzi nodded.

“I suppose,” Koichi chuckled before looking back out over at the ocean.

“Glad someone understands because I sure as hell don’t,” a cheerful voice laughed.

The five boys jumped before twisting around to see Jun and what could only be her Digimon partner as they got out of the water behind them and climbed up the rocks to join them.

“Took you long enough,” Davis scowled at his sister.

“The chamber was quite a ways away from the initial cave entrance,” Jun shrugged, pushing back her wet bangs. “Namimon showed me a quicker way out thankfully.”

“That’s what you’re called I take it,” Davis eyed his sister’s new Digimon partner.

“It is,” came the sleepy sounding reply.

“Well lets go join the others,” Koji sighed, standing up.

“Yeah, if only to prove that you’re still alive,” Davis snickered, ducking a swat to the head from his sister.

“Are you going to be alright, Jun?” Koichi asked as they picked their way down to the beach. “You’re soaked.”

“Well yeah,” Jun sighed. “Namimon and I swam the whole way out. Oh! I can breath underwater, by the way.”

“Great,” Davis sighed. “I’ll take drowning off the list of ways to kill you in my mind when you get annoying.”

“And I’ll do the same for you with electrocution,” Jun huffed indignantly.

Both Motomiya siblings glared at each other before bursting into laughter and gaining the attention of the other DigiDestined.

“You’re back!” Zoe beamed as she rushed forward to join them.

“And wet,” Joe added with concern. “We need to get you dried off quickly if you don’t want to catch cold.”

“She can dry herself off,” Namimon hummed. “All she has to do is wish the water away.”

“Mind running that by me again?” Jun frowned in confusion.

“You’re the Warrior of Water now Jun,” Namimon smiled. “You can command the water.”

“Command the water, huh?” Jun mused this over and she fingered strands of her wet hair.

“Try closing your eyes. It might help,” Namimon suggested.

Jun did just that and focused on the wetness that coated her body and saturated her clothes. She soon became hyper awear of every drop of water on her. But now what?

“Great, now try focusing all of it somewhere like the palm of your hand,” Namimon’s voice instructed.

As Jun turned the thought over in her head she could feel the droplets run along her body, down her arm and into her hand. She heard many of the others gasp, but didn’t dare open her eyes until she felt every drop concentrated in her hand. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw that she was holding a rather large ball of water in her palm.

“Unreal,” she gasped realizing that she was no longer wet either.

She was snapped out of her amazement quickly though when she felt a disturbance coming from the ocean. Without her concentration, the water ball fell apart and splashed into the sand and over her hand and shoes, but she didn’t notice.

“What’s wrong, Jun?” Sora asked.

“Something’s not right,” Jun frowned. “The ocean feels wrong.”

“The wind’s shifted,” Zoe murmured.

“The energy in the air’s wrong too,” JP added.

“Do either of you sense anything?” Davis asked Koji and Koichi.

Koji shook his head, but Koichi frowned.

“Something is coming,” the older twin stated. “Something dark.”

“Evil?” Koji asked.

“…I’m not sure,” Koichi admitted. “It’s just a dark aura. Its signature is too weak to tell more than that. There’s a lot of it though…”

Ken suddenly let out a gasp of pain and fell to his knees clutching his head.

“Ken?!” Davis gasped, alarmed as he knelt down next to his best friend. Yolei was quick to rush to her boyfriend’s side as well.

“It’s the Dark Ocean,” Kari whimpered, shaking where she stood. “I can feel it.”

“I sense it now too,” Koji growled.

Not even a moment later after Kari mentioned it, the air before them shimmered and revealed a portal of some kind like a window revealing the shadow filled world. Koichi took a few steps towards it, eyes glazed over. Something was calling to him from the other side of that image. Something he knew that he had to face eventually.

“Koichi!” Koji gasped as his brother’s body began to fizzle and flickered in and out of focus like a bad TV signal.

“The same thing happened to Kari when she was called to the Dark Ocean,” TK said grimly.

Koichi reached out a hand as if to touch the far off portal, but upon hearing another pained cry from Ken and feeling the strong grip Koji suddenly had on his arm he was brought back out of his trance. Frowning, Koichi waved his hand over the portal and watched it fade away like a scattered cloud.

“What was that?” Tommy whimpered, sticking close to Yutaka’s side.

“The Dark Ocean,” TK answered. “It’s a dark shadow world that we believe runs parallel to our world and this one. There’s no light anywhere. Only darkness. Everything looks like a negative photograph.”

“A world of complete darkness,” Koji muses. “Koichi, do you think-!”

“No,” Koichi shook his head. “Something was calling me to that world, but it wasn’t my Spirit Partners. Whatever it is though, is now aware of my existence.”

“It had quite the effect on Ken,” Jun frowned. “Why is that?”

“It had warped my sadness and grief over the death of my brother Sam into anger and hate and made me an agent for the forces of evil,” Ken sighed, his tone strained and full of pain.

“The Digimon Emperor,” Koji frowned, remembering the dream he’d shared with Takuya and Davis.

Ken flinched, but nodded.

“And Kari? She reacted strongly too,” Zoe frowned, looking over the shaken looking brunet girl.

“Creatures from the Dark Ocean pulled her out of our world and into theirs once,” Tai informed the Warrior DigiDestined. “Because she is the DigiDestined of Light, they wanted her to help them overthrow their King and make her their Queen. She only escaped because TK, Patamon and Gatomon somehow managed to travel to that world and brought her back.”

“Do you know what the Dark Ocean might want with you?” Cody asked Koichi.

“I don’t know but I’d imagine it’d be for the same reason it’s inhabitants wanted Kari,” Koichi frowned. “As the Warrior of Darkness, I’m even stronger than she could ever be in that world even without my spirit partners.”

“I can imagine,” Koji frowned. “In a world made up of darkness, you’d practically be god-like in terms of power.”

“On my own, not really, but with my Spirit Partners, I would be,” Koichi shook his head. “Something tells me that I won’t be able to resist the call to that world when the time comes. For now I can ignore it because at the moment the forces of light are stronger since Koji has his spirit partners back and I don’t.”

“What do you mean you won’t be able to resist the call?” Koji asked, alarmed.

“What call?” Davis and a few others demanded.

“Something in that world is calling out to me,” Koichi sighed. “I’ve been having strange dreams as of late, but it wasn’t until now that I realized what they meant.”

“Your nightmares?” Koji frowned.

“Someone or something in that world needs my help and has been trying to get in contact with me,” Koichi told him. “And one of these days I’m going to have to answer. If my dreams are any indication, I won’t be going alone either.”

At this, Koichi looked up at Davis with a sad but resolved look in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

What is calling Koichi to the Dark Ocean? If the Spirits of Darkness aren't there, then where are they? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	25. A Day Off and Strange Signals

The next day seemed to drag on forever for Davis even though it was a Friday. Classes seemed to be taking forever, and even after school when all of the Odaiba DigiDestined met up in the computer lab they didn’t really go anywhere in the Digital World. They still met up with Mimi and Michael at the Factory though. Gennai had made it a temporary sort of home since his had been destroyed, but the only DigiDestined from Shibuya that showed up were Zoe and Tommy. Apparently Koichi had school officer duties to attend to, Koji had kendo club practice for the tournament that he would be participating in the next day, JP had cooking club, and Yutaka was working overtime again.

With half of the Warrior DigiDestined missing, there wasn’t really much to do other than come up with a list of possible locations for where they might find Koichi’s Spirits of Darkness. They came up with a few possible locations based off of previous encounters with evil Digimon. On File Island there was Devimon’s old lair at the top of Infinity Mountain, but Gennai had it on good authority that File Island was quite peaceful these days and that any sources of darkness would have been noticed by now. Besides, Devimon’s old lair was apparently gone now and replaced with a neat revolving observation deck and restaurant. Mimi and Michael had even gone on a date there once not too long ago. Go figure.

Their best bet was to look through the various possible locations on Server Continent where previous villains had resided. They’d determined that Etemon’s pyramid lair was out though because the desert was where they’d found Takuya’s Spirit Partners and Zoe, Tommy, and Davis (and Takuya) were confident that the spirits wouldn’t hide so close together and in the same location. The more likely prospects were Myotismon’s lair and the various locations that the Dark Masters had set up their own headquarters, excluding Machinedramon’s Machine City where JP had found his spirit partners of course.

It took a while to find where those hideouts where these days though because the Digital World had changed so much since the original eight Odaiba DigiDestined had fought those opponents. The remains of Puppetmon’s playhouse turned out to be somewhere deep within Togemon’s forest. MetalSeadramon hadn’t really had his own lair to begin with, but Ken and TK insisted that the Dark Whirlpool could still be a possible location. As for Piedmon’s castle, even with Gennai’s help they hadn’t been able to find anything on Server that matched up with what any of the original eight Odaiba DigiDestined remembered about the crazy clown Digimon’s lair.

After hours of contemplation, everyone finally called it a day and headed home after making plans for Saturday. The girls (including Mimi who with Izzi’s help had gate jumped to be there) were going to go shopping in the late morning, while the boys (minus Yutaka who still had work and Koji who had kendo practice) hung out at an arcade and the park until everyone met up at 3 o’clock to watch the finals of Koji’s kendo tournament. It was hard to convince Mel Motomiya to let Davis go that morning though because she was still worried about his heath. Thankfully Joe had thought about this possible snag and was there to reassure her and Dan that he’d be monitoring Davis’ condition and make sure he didn’t do anything too strenuous. He even drove Davis and Jun to the train station to meet up with the rest of the Odaiba gang before going to Shibuya to meet up with the others and split up into their respective groups.

It was rather nice to spend the day just hanging out and relaxing after a whole week of adventures. Davis was happy to see his two sets of friends getting along. It would have been better if Koji had been there because he was the one that really needed to socialize and get along with the Odaiba team, but he couldn’t fault his friend for practicing before the tournament. It was rather entertaining to see Cody get so excited about kendo though. The younger boy was always so composed, so to see him speaking to Tommy with such enthusiasm and excitement was rare. JP, Joe and Izzi spent a great deal of their time together chatting about various things from electronics and computers, the Digital World, and classes they were taking. Koichi was actually getting along well with TK while he talked to Ken and Matt about his experiences in the Digital World, growing up a second time, and how much he enjoyed Matt’s band’s newest hit song – apparently he, JP and Koji were fans of the band’s music even before meeting Matt. Tai and Davis tended to float between Koichi and JP’s groups, leaving Tommy and Cody alone to talk about soccer, kendo and whatever other activities that the youngest members liked and had in common.

Even the Digimon had a lot of fun when they were allowed outside at the park. DemiVeemon, Patamon, Upamon, and Minomon had no problem getting along with the newer and younger In-Training Digimon. Even as Davis thought about it, he realized Digimon didn’t have the problems that humans had in making new friends. Digimon were simple creatures and all of them were different, so it just made no sense for them to be prejudice. Sure there were a few that were and there were colonies of Digimon in the Digital World that only had one kind of Digimon living there, but most Digimon were welcoming and accepting of others. Humans however, did live with that prejudice and were awkward enough to make it an issue most of the time with such stupid things like racism. But deep, philosophical thoughts aside, Davis was just glad to see everyone getting along for once – especially with Koichi.

He’d been worried about how Koichi’s reactions and interactions with the darker elements in the Digital World had affected the impression that the older boy was making on his Odaiba friends. There of course had been obvious tense moments, and everyone had been wary of him ever since learning his Warrior’s element, but here in their home world, those doubts seemed to have dissipated for the moment. Today, here and now, Koichi was just a normal human boy like everyone else (as normal as a supposed-to-be 20 year-old can be at any rate).

When everyone met up at the Shibuya DigiDestined’s school auditorium to watch the kendo tournament, Yutaka finally joined them after getting off work. Davis was surprised to see that while out shopping with the girls, Jun had actually gone through with her plans to get hair extensions and showed up with long flowing wavy hair with blue highlights. Davis was sure that it was Mimi who had recommended this addition to Jun’s new hairstyle, because Mimi herself was sporting pink highlights of her own in her honey-brown hair.

Once everyone was seated, they watched the Kendo tournament with occasional commentary from Cody and Koichi as they explained to the others what the rules of kendo were and what was going on. Koji won his first couple of matches easily, his years of experience obvious as he scored quick points on his opponents. In fact, in the first match, Koji’s opponent hadn’t even scored once. The DigiDestined who enjoyed sports like Cody, Tai and Sora enjoyed watching the matches. Those who couldn’t really care less only watched whenever Koji was up, preferring to chat the whole time – this was mainly Mimi and Yolei. Everyone else was somewhere in between and at least tried to pay attention to a majority of the matches. It was no real surprise that Koji was the winner of the tournament and kept his Shibuya regional championship title.

When they all went to go congratulate Koji on defending his title, Davis was happy to see that Koji was actually showing his open and friendlier side. The kendo champ hadn’t noticed them yet, because he was too busy congratulating his teammates and thanking some of his opponents for good matches (even the poor kid that hadn’t scored any points on him in the first round). The younger yin-yang twin was even smiling for a couple of pictures that he took with his team, and shook hands with a few adults that Davis could only assume were Koji’s teachers and the kendo club’s sponsor and coach.

When Koji finally did notice the DigiDestined, he allowed them to congratulate him, thanked them, and even talked to Cody with actual enthusiasm about the tournament. Davis noticed that seeing this different and more approachable side of Koji was making a new impression upon his Odaiba friends. Once things had died down, Koji and Koichi’s foster parents appeared too and of course congratulated Koji like any other pair of proud parents would, but after that Koji’s good mood seemed to have evaporated and he was back to maintaining a neutral facial expression, and distant manner.

Koichi explained to the others that even though he and Koji really liked their foster parents, their congratulating Koji on his kendo wins depressed the younger twin. It was something that painfully reminded him of their father. Apparently Mr. Minamoto had been a busy man and had never really made a lot of time for Koji, but for some reason, the man had never missed one of Koji’s Kendo matches and even took days off to watch the tournaments. This revelation seemed to hit home with a lot of the Odaiba team, as they began to realize why Koji was the way he was and how much the accident at Shibuya Train Station had really affected the Warrior DigiDestined.

After congratulating Koji on his win one last time, the Odaiba group said their goodbyes and headed back home.

 

The next day Davis was just sitting back and enjoying a lazy Sunday morning with Jun, watching their Digimon play in his bedroom. Jun’s partner’s In-Training form looked like a blue Tanemon with a white lotus flower sprouting from its head instead of green leaves. She also had green eyes and was called Tamamon. Tamamon, Flaremon and the two DemiVeemon were currently rolling around on the floor trying to take possession of a small inflatable ball that Jun had bought while out shopping yesterday. The radio was turned on to cover any noise that the Digimon made while they played and Jun sat by the door to keep an ear out for any sign of their parents coming to check on them.

Davis was snapping the occasional photo with his cellphone and sending the pictures to Tommy (who was in turn taking and sending Davis pictures of Korimon and Kogumamon – Yutaka’s partner’s In-Training form that looked like a grey version of Tsunomon) when he got a call from Izzi.

“What’s up Izzi?” Davis asked after putting the call on speakerphone so that Jun could hear as well.

“Did you or any of the other Warrior DigiDestined go to the Digital World last night?” Izzi asked.

“Not that I’m awear of,” Davis frowned. “As far as I know everyone went home after Koji’s kendo tournament. Why?”

“There were two energy spikes last night,” Izzi stated in a serious tone. “One of them took place in Togemon’s forest where we suspected Koichi’s Spirits of Darkness might be. The energy spike had the same kind of signature as the previous times one of the Warrior DigiDestined found their spirit partners.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Davis noticed that Jun was on her cellphone talking with someone.

“And the second reading?” Davis asked.

“That one was a little different,” Izzi mused, the sound of keyboard keys clacking and papers rustling crackled on the other end of the line.

“Izzi, tell Davis about what Tentomon reported,” Tai’s voice suddenly spoke up out of the background over all the noise.

“Is Tai there with you?” Davis asked.

“What? Oh, yeah. Tai, Kari, TK, and Matt are here,” Izzi said distractedly.

“Davis,” Jun spoke up, hand covering the receiver on her cellphone. “Koichi and Koji didn’t go to the Digital World last night, so that first reading couldn’t have been a reaction from getting the Spirits of Darkness back.”

“You hear that Izzi?” Davis asked.

“Yeah, we heard,” Izzi sighed. “Look, can you two come over to my house? We need to have a meeting. There’s too much to explain over the phone and I don’t want to have to repeat myself a hundred times over.”

“What about Koji and the others in Shibuya?” Davis asked.

“Have them meet up somewhere and we can video conference them in,” Izzi suggested.

“Koji and Koichi are on their way to Tommy and Yutaka’s,” Jun informed Davis. “JP has already been called and is on his way as well and Koji’s calling Zoe as we speak.”

“Right,” Davis nodded to her before returning to his phone conversation. “We’ll be over as soon as we can, Izzi.”

 

An hour and a half later all of the Odaiba DigiDestined were crammed into the Izumi apartment’s living room where Izzi had hooked his computer up to the TV screen so that everyone could see wherever it was that he was going to show them. Jun and Davis had been picked up by Joe again and they were the last to arrive. Mimi had stayed overnight at Sora’s, so she was present as well. In that time, Izzi had also been on the phone with JP as he hooked up a monitor and camera to videoconference in the Shibuya DigiDestined. Once everything was working and everyone was either physically or electronically present, Izzi informed everyone of the two readings he’d gotten.

“So if that first reading didn’t come from anyone in the Shibuya group, then what happened?” Sora asked.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out Sora,” Izzi sighed. “Gennai should be on site by now with a few others to investigate. He’ll call in the moment he knows something. What I really want to discuss though is the second reading.”

Izzi typed in a few keys on his laptop and pulled up an image on the TV screen and on the computer for the Shibuya DigiDestined to see.

“This is a map of the Server Continent,” Izzi explained as he proceeded to point out two dots on the map. “The blue dot represents Puppetmon’s playhouse where the first reading occurred in Togemon’s forest. The red dot, as you can see happened miles off the southeast coast of Server. This is where the second reading came from. It took me some time this morning, but with some help from Gennai I was able to get a better fix on the signal reading and found this.”

Izzi hit a couple more keys on his keyboard and the maps on both screens jumped and zoomed in on the red dot.

“It’s an island,” Mimi frowned. “So what?”

“This island has never appeared on any maps of the Digital World before,” Izzi frowned. “It’s never registered on any of the mapping programs that Gennai and his people use to scan and map out the Digital World. It’s been hidden until now.”

“How come?” Ken asked. “It looks to be a sizable island.”

“It’s as big as Kyushu,” Izzi nodded. “Last night Tentomon and Biyomon went to the closest beach in Server to check it out last night and after talking with some of the local Digimon, discovered that the reason this island hasn’t been noticed until now is because it’s in the middle of a stationary storm system, surrounded by fog and a myriad of storms. For some reason last night the storms let up and allowed the island to be seen from the shores of Server.”

“How bizarre,” Yolei breathed.

“So how’s this signal different from the first one?” Koji’s asked, voice crackling over the computer speakers.

“Well for one, it’s strength is weaker than the first one, and two… it’s still transmitting,” Izzi frowned. “I can barely read the signal now because the storms have started up again, but it’s still there.”

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-BEEP!

Everyone in the room jumped as a light on the computer monitor conferencing the Shibuya gang in flickered in time with the sudden loud beeps and another screen popped up to reveal Gennai.

“Hello everyone.”

“Gennai!”

“I’ve got some rather disturbing news for you Izzi,” Gennai frowned. “Someone has indeed been in this area. The entire playhouse has collapsed the same way as all the other locations housing the Warrior DigiDestined’s spirits.”

“It wasn’t any of us,” Koji’s voice said a little defensively, his face on the screen creased into a serious frown.

“And that’s part of what’s disturbing about this,” Gennai sighed.

“It has to be whoever got the last Digivice,” Davis frowned. “We still haven’t found who got it yet.”

“One would think that yes,” Gennai nodded. “It’s a reasonable conclusion.”

“But?” Izzi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“But… There are no signs of anyone entering Puppetmon’s playhouse,” Gennai stated gravely. “There are only signs of someone leaving. Tentomon and Centarumon are trying to find anyone who might have witnessed what had happened last night, but they’ve only found a couple of Tanemon that are of no help.”

“Did Palmon notice anything?” Mimi asked. It was a reasonable question. Palmon was the guardian of that forest whenever she wasn’t with Mimi.

“She was on the other side of the forest at the time,” Gennai sighed. “She felt the disturbance first hand though.”

“It was really weird,” Palmon’s voice piped up and seconds later the plant Digimon herself was on screen next to Gennai.

“Weird how, Palmon?” Izzi asked.

“It was like a mellow earthquake,” Palmon frowned, “but there was this strange pressure in the air. It wasn’t oppressive or anything bad feeling, but I just got the impression that something really powerful woke up.”

Izzi hummed, nodding contemplatively.

“So what do we do now?” Jun asked.

“Well there’s nothing further to do on this end of things,” Gennai sighed. “Whatever was here is long gone.”

“Then we go check out that island,” Tai stated. “That’s where the second signal is still coming from isn’t it?”

“It is, Tai, but how do you suggest we get there? The storms have started up again, making it impossible to fly or sail in,” Izzi pointed out.

“Then lets take an underwater route,” Tamamon piped up from where she sat on Jun’s lap.

“I could always Armor Digivolve into Submarimon, but I’d only be able to take Cody,” Upamon mentioned.

“Hey Joe,” Davis frowned. “Don’t you and Gomamon have a whale Digimon friend who could take us?”

“Whale? You mean Whamon?” Mimi blinked. “Hey… yeah! We could ask Whamon to give us a lift.”

“If you can find him,” Joe mused. “Cody and I were lucky we found him as quickly as we did last time. It still took us awhile to find him when we went to save TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei and the Digimon from MetalSeadramon while they were trapped underwater on that offshore oil platform.”

“Well Michael and I have become good friends with him because Whamon and Betamon are best friends,” Mimi said smugly. “Betamon will know where to find him.”

“Well that’s ironic,” Sora laughed.

“How so?” Yolei asked.

“Because Betamon digivolves into MegaSeadramon and MetalSeadramon, and it was MetalSeadramon of the Dark Masters that killed Whamon in his previous life. He doesn’t remember all that though because few Digimon retain any memories from their previous lives,” Mimi smiled. “Anyways, I’ll call Michael and see if he and Betamon can get a hold of Whamon for us.”

That said, Mimi rose from her seat on the couch and walked off into the apartment’s kitchen for some quite to make her call.

“Hey Gennai, what’s the closest digital gate to the island?” Izzi asked.

“I believe it’s called Seashell Cove,” Gennai mused. “It’s a few miles west of the beach and village that Tentomon and Biyomon were in last night.”

Izzi nodded as he typed away at his laptop again and pulled up another video window. “Right… Tentomon? Are you and Biyomon still there at the beach?”

“Roger!” Tentomon’s voice trilled. “What’s going on Izzi?”

“I’ll explain later,” Izzi stated. “We’re on our way to your position. We should be there in about an hour or two once we’ve taken care of the arrangements.”

“And had lunch,” Tai joked.

“Right,” Izzi sighed.

“Ok Izzi. We’ll be ready when you get here!” Biyomon chirped happily, then the connection ended.

 

Fifteen minutes later Izzi’s mom came home to the apartment full of teenagers and pre-teens and happily put together a huge lunch with help from the girls. Meanwhile, her son, Tai, Mimi and Davis worked things out with Michael and JP on deciding on how to proceed and their the next course of action. An hour after that found all the DigiDestined on the beach just outside of a Digimon seaside village. Mimi and Michael and their Digimon were talking to a huge whale Digimon that could only be Whamon. After talking with Whamon for a few minutes Mimi rejoined the others and announced that Whamon was willing to give them all a lift.

Before leaving for the island Cody Armor Digivolved Armadillomon to Submarimon and Jun was having an interesting conversation with Namimon.

“Spirit Evolve?” Jun blinked. “Why?”

“Why? Because together we’re the Warrior of Water! This is a perfect opportunity to test out the new form of digivolving,” Namimon drawled. “Besides, we both know that you don’t want to be sailing to this island in the belly of a whale. No offense to Whamon or anything. I’d rather be out in the open water with Cody and Submarimon. Why let them have all the fun?”

“Ok, you got me there… but how do we do it?” Jun asked.

“It’s simple really,” Namimon shrugged. “Just point your D3-T at me, press that little button just below the screen and say “Fractal Code Digitize.” My fractal code will appear, your digivice will identify it, my code will wrap around your hand, you say, “Execute Spirit Evolution,” scan my data again and bada-bing-bada-boom! Hello Ningyomon!”

“…Sounds easy enough,” Jun smiled nervously.

“Hey Jun! You coming or what?” Davis called out to his sister when he saw that she was just standing on the beach with Namimon while everyone else was getting ready to go inside Whamon.

“Here goes nothing,” Jun sighed as she pulled out her D3-T and pointed the scanner end at Namimon and pressed the button. “Fractal Code Digitize!”

Namimon’s form blacked out and a ring of data encircled her. Jun’s digivice beeped, it’s screen lighting up with the Warrior’s symbol for water over a faint image of Ningyomon. Automatically Jun held out her free hand and Namimon’s figure disappeared entirely while the ring of data surrounding her unraveled into a ribbon, flew over, and reformed circling around Jun’s outstretched hand. Jun brought the D3-T’s scanner down into the ring of data and said, “Execute! Spirit Evolution!” as she pulled the scanner away and pulled the ring of data out into a ribbon of data again that circled around her, encasing her in a cocoon. She could feel her body begin to change, as she and Namimon become one being and emerged as Ningyomon, Legendary Digimon Warrior of Water.

Everyone was gaping at her now as she examined her new form. It was quite different from Sairemon’s, but at the same time it felt as familiar as slipping on an old favorite outfit that still fit.

“Oh this is so cool,” Jun smiled as she adjusted the crossed sheathed twin knives on her back and fiddled with the hilt of the dagger attached to her right thigh.

“Jun?”

Ningyomon looked up at Davis as he stared at her in awe.

“How do I look?” Ningyomon grinned.

“Amazing,” Davis laughed.

“Well I guess that answers the question about how we transform with our new partners,” Koji mused.

“You look very bad ass Jun,” JP smiled.

“Right, well are we just going to stand around all day and talk about how cool I look, or are we going to check out this new island?” Jun asked, getting mildly uncomfortable with everyone’s stares.

“Ah right,” Izzi nodded. “Lets go everyone.”

And just like that everyone else entered Whamon’s mouth and braced themselves for what was likely to be a rocky trip.

~*~*~*~*~*~

What's in store for the DigiDestined when they reach this mysterious island? Will they find Koichi's Spirits of Darkness there? I guess you'll just have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	26. The Warped Island

Jun was having a blast as she swam through the ocean waters as Ningyomon beside Submarimon and Whamon. So far the trip had been smooth, but according to Submarimon, Izzi was saying that the edge of the storm was coming up and that the waters might get turbulent. She hadn’t needed to hear that little tid-bit of info to know that though. She was the Warrior of Water after all. She could sense the on-coming change in the ocean’s currents. Things were going to get a little bumpy, that was for sure, but nothing too serious. She told Submarimon as much just before they hit a strong underwater current that made things a little more difficult for the Armor Digimon.

When they were far enough into the rougher waters where she could actually make out the island they were heading for, however, she sensed a rather big and powerful current heading their way.

“BRACE YOURSELVES!” she shouted just moments before the current hit them.

Whamon had reacted fast enough to her warning and had dived down to ride out the current on the ocean floor, but poor Submarimon was a lightweight and hadn’t managed to brace himself well enough before he was sent spinning, careening far off and away from the others.

“Submarimon! CODY!” Ningyomon gasped. “Whamon! I’m going after them. You go ahead with the others. Stick as close to the ocean floor as you can in case there are any more strong currents and get the others to that island!”

“Right!” Whamon nodded as she swam after the now missing duo.

Ningyomon turned fin and headed off in the direction she’d last seen the aquatic Armored Digimon and his human partner. She found them a couple of kilometers away buried deep into the ocean floor in a bed of coral and sea-rock. Poor Cody looked like he’d been knocked unconscious, and Submarimon was in bad shape from the crash, just barely holding his armor evolution together. She did her best to help him out, getting him unstuck from the tangles of coral, but she knew that they had to move fast, seeing as time was against them.

‘ _What do we do?_ ’ Jun thought helplessly as she helped Submarimon make up the ground that they had lost, riding out another strong current for what seemed like every other kilometer.

“ _Jun, we need to become Sairemon_ ,” she heard her spirit partner’s voice whisper in her head. “ _If we Slide Evolve into Sairemon we can control the waters and help move our progress along faster._ ”

“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” Jun grumbled as she focused on the image of the Water Warrior’s Ultimate level form.

A flash of digi-code later and she was Sairemon again, reveling in the extra power that this form held. Her long fin also made swimming a lot quicker and easier than Ningyomon’s two legs had. Following her spirit half’s directions, she felt out the rough water currents around her and tired to imagine them flowing smoother, gentler, and calmer… and then suddenly they were. She found herself humming a soothing melody as she and Submarimon managed to cut through the now calm waters faster than they had been for the last five minutes.

“Just hold on a little longer, Submarimon,” Sairemon panted. “We’re almost there!”

Submarimon gave a grunt in reply as they cut through the remaining distance between them and the island.

Finally the two of them breached the surface along the coast of the island’s beach. Submarimon could no longer hold his form, his DigiVolution breaking apart the moment they hit the beach. Sairemon grabbed the still unconscious Cody before the boy could sink beneath the shallow water and picked up a drained Armadillomon as well. Her fin had become legs so that she could walk up the beach towards the others who were now rushing to meet them from farther down the shoreline. Whamon was nowhere in sight, so she had to assume that he was resting further down in the surf just off shore.

Sairemon set the two down on dry sand before she allowed her own DigiVolution to break, turning back into Jun and Namimon. Jun smiled tiredly at her brother as he approached before her legs gave out on her.

“Whoa there!” Davis cried as he caught her, easing her fall to the ground.

“…That sure was draining,” Jun laughed exhaustively.

“Yeah, spirit evolving for the first time sure can take it out of you,” Koji sighed as he kneeled beside her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, but what about Cody and Armadillomon?” Jun asked tiredly, glancing over at the boy next to her. Joe was already kneeling next to him checking his vitals and condition.

“Pupil response is normal. He’s got a good bump on the head, but other than that, he’s fine,” Joe reported after checking Cody’s eyes with a flashlight.

“I’m fine, thanks fer asking,” Armadillomon grumbled as he got back on his feet. “Tired, but I’m good.”

“You sure?” Joe asked as he turned his attention on the dazed looking Digimon, checking his eyes with the flashlight. “You’re reactions seem to be a little slow.”

“Just kinda stunned, I suppose,” Armadillomon grunted. “I did take a mighty fine nose dive in ta a patch of coral back there.”

“Why don’t we take a break you guys,” Tai suggested. “We’ll get moving after Cody wakes up. By then, Jun and Armadillomon will hopefully have recovered.”

“Sounds good,” Koji nodded before looking inland.

Now that she’d caught her breath and regained some of her bearing, Jun also took her first look at their surroundings. It was a slight shock for her to see everything looking so… sullen. Everything looked as if she were looking through a monochrome lens. Everything, even the grass, sand, and trees were tinged with grey. Looking back out at the ocean, she saw the dark sea blue-green waters and a patch of bright blue sky beyond the storm clouds in the distance, but everything else…

“It’s like the Dark Ocean,” Kari whispered softly.

“Kind of,” TK frowned. “Sure, everything on the island is in negative, but the ocean isn’t and we’re not either. In the Dark Ocean world everything, even us, were muted with grey. But here, we’re not.”

“It kind of reminds be of the time we fought the Dark Masters,” Mimi shivered. “Everything was grey when I was traveling alone with Joe after we all split up to go our own ways. It was really depressing.”

“Yeah…” Joe frowned. “I remember. The real downer was finding the Primary Village like that… like this…”

“Hey, what’s that over there?” Zoe asked, pointing in the distance beyond the forest tree line just half of a kilometer from their current spot on the beach.

Jun squinted her eyes, but from where she was sitting she couldn’t really see anything over the looming forest.

“Give me a sec,” Tai said as he began shuffling through his pant’s pockets. He pulled out a mini-telescope and held it up to his eye.

“Wow. Haven’t seen that thing in a while,” Sora smiled.

“I thought you lost that ages ago,” Kari blinked.

“Found it last night while cleaning out my desk,” Tai grinned, as he focused on the ridge above the tree line. “I don’t see anything… Oh wait! Hold on… No way…”

“What is it Tai?” Matt asked.

“…Piedmon’s Castle,” Tai breathed, lowering his mini-telescope.

“What?” Izzi gasped, “Let me see.”

Tai handed over his mini-telescope, showing Izzi where he should look.

“It’s in ruins,” Izzi frowned, “But there’s no doubt. That’s Piedmon’s old castle.”

“Piedmon?” Jun repeated.

“The worst and strongest of a group of evil Mega-Level Digimon we fought that called themselves the Dark Masters,” Sora informed the other girl. “He was their leader.”

“And the hardest one to beat,” Tai frowned. “It took all of us at our strongest just to beat him.”

Jun looked up at Davis. Seeing her gaze, he shook his head. “That was before I joined them Jun. Five years ago, it had only been Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzi, Mimi, Joe, TK and Kari. Yolei, Cody, Ken and I joined them a little over two years ago.”

“Oh,” Jun nodded.

“And three to four years before then, we’d been DigiDestined,” Zoe smiled.

“And now we’ve come full circle,” JP mused. “The old and the new, working together to prevent the end of two worlds.”

“Again,” Koji huffed.

“Again,” many of the others chuckled.

“What’s everyone… laughing about?”

“Cody!” Yolei cried happily. “You’re awake!”

“Oww,” Cody moaned as Joe helped him into a sitting position. “What happened?”

“You and Submarimon got swept up in a strong current and crashed into a patch of coral,” Jun explained.

“As Ningyomon, we helped dig you out,” Namimon said in her casual monotone voice. “Then we became Sairemon to get you two to shore before Submarimon’s Armor DigiVolution failed.”

“Oh… Thank you,” Cody said, bowing his head towards Jun and Namimon.

“It was no problem,” Jun smiled. “I’m just glad that you both are alright.”

“Well now that Cody’s up, why don’t we get going now?” Tai suggested. “That is, if Joe thinks that it’s alright to do so.”

Joe nodded after another quick check over Cody and Armadillomon, and soon everyone was moving off the beach and into the forest nearby. TK caught Cody up to speed on what was going on and about Piedmon’s castle. Jun was grateful that Joe had hung back with her and was explaining to her more about who Piedmon and the Dark Masters had been. Izzi added in his two cents here and there whenever he wasn’t focusing on his computer’s signal readings. The other Warrior DigiDestined and Michael were gathered around behind her to hear more about what Joe was saying and get a better sense of what might be ahead.

It took two hours to transverse through the forest, cutting their time down. Even though it was a Sunday, tomorrow was a school day. When they reached the edge of the forest and into a clearing where the ruins of what looked like an observatory were, Jun thought she saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned her head, there was nothing.

“You saw it too?”

Jun jumped and faced Davis who was glaring into the tree line next to them.

“What did you see?” Koji asked.

“I didn’t really get a good look at it, but Takuya sensed it,” Davis frowned. “All I saw was a flash of brown and green.”

“I didn’t see anything really, but there was a flash of movement out there,” Jun added.

Koji frowned, stepping out into the clearing, his eyes searching, penetrating the area that Davis and Jun had gestured to. Everyone remained still, waiting for the Warrior of Light to move. Finally his stance relaxed and he stuffed his hands into his hoodie’s pockets.

“Well whatever it was, it’s gone now,” he sighed. “But all the same, everyone be on your guard.”

“Agreed,” Tai nodded warily. “Already this place is putting me on edge.”

“Yeah, can’t really say we have any fond memories of this place,” Matt muttered.

“I remember being really scared,” Joe shivered. “I never liked clowns. Still don’t. Piedmon was in my nightmares for months after we got back.”

“Lets just get this over with, shall we?” Sora asked.

Jun looked around and noticed that all eight of the DigiDestined that had faced this Piedmon Digimon were all looking rather unsettled.

“All right you guys,” Tai sighed, squaring his shoulders in a determined fashion. “Lets get a move on. We’ll only spend an hour here, ok? Then we have to start making our way back home.”

“Agreed,” Izzi nodded, setting a timer on his laptop so that they didn’t loose track of time.

Once they entered the building, they were met with complete darkness.

“Could this place get any creepier?” Mimi huffed.

“Please don’t say that,” Joe sighed. “Because saying that is just asking for things to get-!”

Koji, Strabimon, and Flamemon threw orbs of light and fireballs out to light up the space, revealing numerous large lengths of spider webs, jagged gashes and holes in the floor, and a thick layer of dust all over everything.

“…creepier,” Joe finished with a gulp.

“Well who’s ready to face Shelob?” JP snarked.

Zoe elbowed him, but Jun agreed with JP. This place looked like the huge spider’s lair from the Return of the King.

“Dokugumon, most likely,” Izzi mused as he examined a nearby web. “A lot of them. We better be on our guard. This many webs could only mean an infestation.”

“Just what I needed to hear,” Mimi groaned, leaning into Michael as the boy rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture.

“Well we’d better take down these webs if we hope to get anywhere,” Davis sighed. “Veemon, you ready?”

“You betcha!” Veemon smirked, as Davis pulled out his D-Terminal. SilverVeemon pouted a little bit, but stepped back so that his friend could digivolve.

“Flamemon, you help too,” Davis said while Veemon was Armor Digivolving.

The mute Digimon grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“Agumon?”

“Gabumon?”

“Right!” the two Digimon nodded, joining the Armor Digimon and the Rookie Fire Warrior in burning down the thick curtains of webs that blocked their path. Biyomon got in there to help as well with her Spiral Twister. Yolei, TK, and Kari had their Digimon Armor Digivolve into Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon to use their lasers to cut through the webs as well.

“This is going to take a while,” Koji sighed as he watched.

For a half hour the team slowly made their way deeper into the dark ruins, with only Strabimon and Koji’s light orbs for a light source, with the flashes of fire and lasers from the Digimon burning down the webs.

“Am I the only one that thinks that it’s strange that we haven’t found even one Spider Digimon yet?” Davis frowned, looking around. “We’ve been destroying all these webs after all. You’d think that they’d get mad and come confront us about it or something.”

“You _want_ a fight?” Koji raised an eyebrow.

“Well it’d make things more exciting, that’s for sure,” Davis smirked.

Koji shook his head and Yutaka, Jun and Zoe rolled their eyes while Koichi, JP, and Tommy snickered.

“Bored are we? Well… we can’t have that now, can we?” a low feminine voice asked from the shadows.

Everyone went tense and was on guard in moments as a figure glided out of the dark beyond the webs and into the firelight and the glow of the light orbs.

“LadyDevimon,” Kari scowled, Nefertimon tensing at her side.

“She has issues with this particular Digimon,” Sora whispered to the incredulous stares of the Warrior DigiDestined. “A LadyDevimon was Piedmon’s right hand henchwoman when we faced him last time.”

“Hello girly,” the devil woman Digimon smirked at Kari. “I see you’ve grown.”

“I see you’ve been reborn with your memories intact,” Kari glared back.

“Is she the same one we fought when Daemon came to our world?” Yolei asked.

“No,” Kari shook her head. “This is the LadyDevimon that Angewomon fought when we were getting ready to face Piedmon. The LadyDevimon we faced back in Tokyo was a different one, less malicious and more mischievous.”

The LadyDevimon in front of them cackled.

“What do you want?” Kari demanded.

“What do I want?” LadyDevimon mused, “How about your heads on a platter in memory of Lord Piedmon? Dokugumon!”

There was a sudden increase in noise as the sound of many pinchers clattering, stubby feet pattering, and thumping deep in the dark. LadyDevimon let out a high cackle of glee, jumping up to hover high above their heads in the air.

“Pull back!” Tai yelled.

“I don’t think she’d going to let us,” Koji growled, pulling out his D3-T. “Strabimon!”

“About time!” the wolf Digimon barked. “Lets do this!”

“Fractal Code Digitize!” Koji cried, reducing his partner into the familiar ribbon ring of data, “Execute! Spirit Evolution!”

Jun watched in awe as Koji transformed into the wolf-man Lobomon, hardly waiting for his form to settle before lashing out at LadyDevimon, holding her off and allowing everyone else to regroup.

“Is that what it looked like when I Spirit Evolved?” Jun gaped.

“You got it,” Namimon nodded grimly. “You up for another go?”

“Uh… yeah,” she finally nodded. “Koji can’t do this on his own.”

“And he won’t,” Zoe said firmly stepping up beside her with JP, Tommy and Yutaka. “Lets do this you guys!”

“RIGHT! FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!”

The five Warrior DigiDestined’s partner’s data unraveled and formed rings around their human partner’s outstretched hands.

“EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!”

Five cocoons of data formed around the Warrior DigiDestined before they burst forth battle ready.

“Ningyomon!”

“Kazemon!”

“Beetlemon!”

“Kumamon!”

“Ishimon!”

The five Warriors had Spirit Evolved just in time to ward off the Dokugumon that had just arrived. There appeared to be hundreds of them.

“Aren’t we going to join them Davis?” SilverVeemon asked.

“In a moment,” Davis frowned as he studied the swarm of Dokugumon. “Flamemon!”

The rookie Digimon jumped over to his side, looking at him questioningly.

“I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Koichi,” Davis said, nodding over at the only member in their group who didn’t have a Digimon partner of his own. “You two stick together no matter what.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not about to go running off,” Koichi laughed nervously. “Especially not with this many enemies around.”

“Maybe in your right mind you wouldn’t, but if you go into your spirit sensing trance, Flamemon should be with you to watch your back,” Davis stressed.

Flamemon’s eyes flashed in understanding before he gave a determined nod. Davis nodded back and faced Flamedramon.

“Are you good in that form or would you prefer ExVeemon?” Davis asked.

“Fire is more effective against these guys,” Flamedramon grunted before sending a few fire punches towards a Dokugumon that was trying to attack Kazemon from behind.

“Alright,” Davis nodded. “Be with you in a second.”

“Is it our turn yet?” SilverVeemon huffed, exasperatedly.

Davis turned to his newest partner and smirked, nodding. SilverVeemon grinned back, punching the air in excitement and anticipation.

“Fractal Code Digitize!” Davis shouted. “Execute! Spirit Evolution!”

In another whirlwind of data Davis and SilverVeemon were gone, replaced by the strong looking armored Warrior of Steel.

“Tetsukomon!”

The Warrior of Steel wasted no time joining the fray, drawing his broadsword and cleaving the first Dokugumon he encountered in half.

The Odaiba DigiDestined watched in awe as they witnessed their new friend’s transformations and battle skills. However, many of them were disturbed by the efficient and almost absent way the Dokugumon were dispatched with, reduced to data after a few well-placed blows. Even Davis as Tetsukomon wasn’t hesitating to cut down the Digimon he faced.

“I wouldn’t worry about the lives of the Digimon they’re fighting,” Koichi informed them. “The Dokugumon here are only shadows of the real thing. They were bred for numbers, not as actual Digimon. They are little more that LadyDevimon’s minions. Her puppets as it were.”

“But they _are_ living Digimon,” TK muttered.

“…Yes,” Koichi nodded, “but in their case, death would be a much kinder fate. They are slaves of LadyDevimon. Slaves of this island. They have lived in the dark for so long that even if you were to free them of LadyDevimon’s control, they wouldn’t know what to do with the freedom you’d give them. They are mindless in their servitude and the only thing left for them is to follow her orders. You take that away and they will destroy themselves. Better to kill them in battle and allow them to be reborn anew in a newer better life, than to free them, and leave them to their own self-destruction where their data will deteriorate in the tainted shadows they have only known since they found themselves on this island. As Warriors of old reborn, the others have the ability to purify the data of the Digimon that they have to kill, giving them a greater chance to be reborn with a fresher start than most.”

“How do you know this?” Tai asked, frowning at the morbid picture Koichi had just painted.

“I can hear them,” Koichi whispered. “The newer DigiDestined like Davis, Jun and Yutaka might not realize it yet, but they can too, and that’s why they aren’t hesitating in this fight like the others. The souls of the Dokugumon are crying out for release from the darkness, and the others are responding to it. “Won’t you help us?” they ask? Won’t you …free us…?”

“Koichi?” Joe asked, concerned as the boy’s eyes dulled into a by-now familiar trance-like state.

“He’s right… I can hear them,” Kari whispered, ignorant of the Child of Darkness’ sudden distraction. “They’re suffering in the dark. The ones that are killed cry out with happiness…”

“Then lets free them,” Nefertimon growled reverting back into Gatomon before taking a fighting stance in front of her partner. “Kari!”

Kari snapped out of her sorrowful daze, eyes blazing with righteous anger as she eyed the witch that was causing these Dokugumon so much pain that they wanted to die, practically throwing themselves at the Warrior DigiDestined to be destroyed. Gatomon’s form glowed brightly before being enveloped in the light of DigiVolution.

“Gatomon! Digivolve too…! Angewomon!”

“Get her,” Kari said softly, watching as her partner knocked a Celestial Arrow and shot it at LadyDevimon who’d just forced Lobomon back with her Darkness Wave attack.

Cody had Armadillomon digivolve into Ankylomon who joined Halsemon and Pegasusmon in the group that stayed back from the fight, guarding those who couldn’t fight away from the immediate battlegrounds. Everyone watched as Angewomon and Lobomon worked in perfect sync as they started to drive LadyDevimon back while everyone else fighting took care of the Dokugumon who appeared to just keep coming.

LadyDevimon was no longer amused, stabbing and slashing at both of her opponents. In a desperate bid to gain the upper hand, the devil woman allowed both Light attribute Digimon to get within striking range before unleashing a powerful blast of her Darkness Wave attack. Lobomon and Angewomon were sent flying backwards after taking the attack point blank. Lobomon fell to his knees and Angewomon was grounded momentarily.

LadyDevimon let out a delighted cackled, ready to unleash another, stronger wave of her attack when her raised hand was suddenly pierced with an arrow, halting the attack and causing her to cry out in pain.

Lobomon looked over at Angewomon, but the angel Digimon looked just as stunned as he was. Not one to waste an opportunity though, Lobomon aimed his Howling Laser and fired, knocking the Fallen Angel class Digimon into a wall. Angewomon followed up the attack with a Heaven’s Charm, which obliterated the witch like it had five years ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~

LadyDevimon's been defeated! But who shot that arrow that stopped her? Will Koichi find his spirit partners in Piedmon's old castle? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	27. Four Spirits of Darkness

The moment LadyDevimon was destroyed the Dokugumon started to turn on each other, fighting themselves as well as the DigiDestined, just as Koichi had said they would. Without their mistress, the Dokugumon were without direction and mindless in their destruction.

“This needs to end,” Lobomon said grimly.

“Agreed,” Beetlemon grunted. “Time to bring out the heavy artillery.”

“Will you fit in here as MetalKabutarimon?” Lobomon asked.

“I should so long as I don’t stand up to full height. The ceiling is high enough, so it shouldn’t be too big of a problem,” Beetlemon shrugged. “It’s Beast Spirits like Korikakumon, and Yutaka’s that won’t be of much use in here. They’re too big and won’t be able to move around too much. Of course I’ll be too big too, so once I shift spirits, my mobility is shot to zero.”

“Understood,” Lobomon nodded. “Yutaka! Tommy! Davis! Jun!”

Kumamon, Ishimon, Ningyomon and Tetsukomon looked up from where they’d driven back a wave of Dokugumon and hurried over to their friends. Kazemon made sure that the way was clear and that the Dokugumon were too preoccupied with themselves or by the Odaiba DigiDestined’s Digimon before following as well.

“Yutaka, Tommy,” Lobomon said as soon as they were in hearing range, “JP is going to change into MetalKabuterimon, but he’s not going to be able to move much once he does. I want you two to keep any Dokugumon that manage to get close away from him. Davis, how big is your Beast Spirit? Will he fit in here?”

Tetsukomon shook his head. “Technically he could, but his movements would be severely restricted.”

“Right,” Lobomon nodded in understanding. “Then I want you and Jun to get the others back. MetalKabutarimon's canons are powerful and I don’t want them within the blast zone.”

“What about us, Koji?” Kazemon asked.

“You and I should switch over to our Beast Spirits as well,” he told her. “We’ll be able to provide a lot more cover and protection for the others’ retreat and supply MetalKabuterimon with back up.”

“Got it.”

With a plan in place, Beetlemon got busy finding an ideal position for him to be in once he was MetalKabuterimon. Kumamon and Ishimon stuck close, keeping any stray Dokugumon at bay while Lobomon, Kazemon, Tetsukomon, and Ningyomon rejoined the others.

“Pull back!” Lobomon ordered. “We have a plan.”

“Just trust him!” Tetsukomon barked when he saw a few of his Odaiba friends about to protest.

Tai nodded, and repeated the order; having his group fall back and retreat, while Lobomon and Kazemon remained behind.

Once Lobomon deemed that the Odaiba group was back far enough, he signaled his team and he, Kazemon, and Beetlemon slid into KendoGarurumon, Zephyrmon, and MetalKabuterimon.

“Whoa!” Tai breathed when he saw the size of JP’s Beast Spirit and the heavy weaponry he was sporting. “I can see why you had us pull back.”

“Yeah, MetalKabuterimon’s canons pack quite the punch,” Tetsukomon grinned.

“ _Metal_ Kabuterimon,” Izzi repeated in surprise.

“Yup,” the Warrior of Steel nodded. “And Koji’s now KendoGarurumon.”

Matt hummed, nodding his head, seeing the resemblance between Koji’s Beast Spirit and his own Digimon Partner’s DigiVolution line.

“And what’s the name of Zoe’s Beast Spirit?” Ningyomon asked.

“Zephyrmon.”

“Prodigious,” Izzi mused, watching as MetalKabuterimon began to hum, his head canon charging up. Kumamon, Ishimon, KendoGarurumon and Zephyrmon were all preoccupied with holding off any stray Dokugumon while their friend readied his attack.

“Guys, get back!” MetalKabuterimon suddenly roared, his friends retreating behind him without hesitation. “ELECTRON CANON!”

The massive energy blast plowed through the remaining Dokugumon and disintegrated everything it encountered yet allowed the ruins to remain intact. It even cleared away all the webs and dust. The building’s structure did quake with the impact, though, but it did eventually resettle without collapsing on top of them all.

MetalKabuterimon let out a sigh of relief before allowing himself to break the spirit evolution, splitting back into JP and Zapamon.

The others did the same. Koji and Zoe picked up their partners who’d been reduced back to their In-Training forms like JP’s had. Tommy and Yutaka’s partners were still Rookies, however.

“Holy crap,” TK breathed as he watched the Warrior DigiDestined rejoin them. Davis and Jun changed back too.

“That was exhausting,” Jun groaned as she picked her now In-Training level partner.

“Well two nearly back to back Spirit Evolutions will do that to ya,” Davis grinned at his sister.

“Not bad for your first time,” Koji smiled as his group joined them. “You too, Yutaka. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’d been fighting with us for years.”

“That’s because Taka is a first dan rank in Tai Kwan Do,” Tommy informed them all with pride.

“First dan?” Mimi repeated.

“It means that Yutaka is essentially the equivalent of a first degree black belt Karate fighter,” Izzi said.

“Oh!” Mimi said. “So he’s really good.”

“Very,” Tommy grinned up at his older brother with pride.

“You guys sure kicked some ass out there,” Matt mused, looking out at the now empty and cleared way ahead of them.

“You lot weren’t so bad yourself,” Zoe smiled.

“Where is Koichi?” Koji frowned.

The group looked around and realized that the Warrior of Light was right.

“Flamemon is missing as well,” Davis said, feeling a tendril of dread.

“Joe and Gomamon too,” Sora said worriedly.

“Izzi, see if you can detect their digivice signals,” Tai said.

“Already on it,” Izzi said, typing away at his laptop. “I can’t detect Koichi’s D-Tector – my systems are unfamiliar with its signal, but I do have a faint trace on Joe’s digivice…”

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Joe,” Gomamon complained.

“I do too, which is why we couldn’t let him go alone,” Joe frowned, watching the DigiDestined of Darkness walk ahead of them with Flamemon.

“We should have told someone,” Gomamon continued to nag.

“Who?” Joe countered. “Everyone else was engaged in the fight with the Dokugumon and LadyDevimon. There wasn’t time to alert anyone else.”

Gomamon sighed, but knew that his partner was right. Even those who hadn’t been fighting, like Mimi, Palmon, Michael, and Betamon, had been so engrossed in the fight that they hadn’t noticed Koichi go into the trance and start to walk away. No one had been paying any attention to Koichi after Kari started talking about how she could hear the Dokugumon’s cries of pain. The only reason Joe had noticed was because he’d heard how the boy’s last statement had trailed off and saw his eyes dim. There hadn’t been any time to grab anyone else’s attention because Koichi had been on the move, somehow finding an opening in a nearby wall and slipped away virtually unnoticed. Flamemon had taken the task Davis had assigned him seriously, however, and had been on the boy’s heels from the start. Not wanting to loose the two, Joe had grabbed Gomamon and followed.

Now they were traveling downwards, deeper and deeper underground and into the dark with only Flamemon’s fire to light the way. But the deeper they went, the dimmer the flames’ light seemed to become, the darkness becoming an almost overwhelming physical force. It was becoming harder see and to keep up with Koichi without slowing down and avoiding any precarious footing. Joe had already stumbled five times within the last ten minutes.

Finally the ground leveled out and the decline they’d been transversing had stopped. It wasn’t the only thing to stop either. Koichi had frozen in his tracks and Joe nearly ran into him.

“Koichi?”

“They’re here,” Koichi murmured. “You three should wait here. You won’t be allowed to go any further. Flamemon’s fire will go out if you do and you’ll be at the mercy of the shadows otherwise.”

Joe and Gomamon gulped. He didn’t want the boy (a young man, really, when you considered how old he was supposed to be) to go off on his own, but knew that every Warrior DigiDestined had had to confront their spirit partners alone.

“…All right. We’ll wait here,” Joe informed him.

Koichi nodded, continuing on without another word and was swallowed by the darkness almost instantly. Looking down at the ground, the three left noticed that the light case from Flamemon’s fire stopped abruptly as if a wall or barrier of darkness of some kind was preventing any light from going any further. Joe sighed, taking a few steps back and sat down on the ground to wait. Flamemon did the same after suspending several more fireballs in the air around them, their brilliance was returning now that Koichi was gone, but never past that wall, providing them with a clear boundary line. He never took his eyes off the stretch of darkness in front of them, however.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

Koichi had no problem “seeing” in the dark. Koji had asked once to describe what it was like. It wasn’t so much seeing as it was sensing. He had no vision, like one did with night vision goggles, or infrared. It was hard to describe _how_ he could see, but the best way to describe it was to compare what he _could_ “see” to blueprints. Everything was still pitch black, but there were distinct boundaries for objects and people, white outlines made from their spirit energies providing him with a sketchy looking outline. The more spirit energy, like those in living people and animals and Digimon, the more defined the sketch-like impression was.

Right now everything was a vague outline of the passageways, but they were getting clearer and more defined the further he went. Finally he came upon a space that was so saturated with spirit energies that he might as well be in a black and white movie. Everything was clear in many bright shades of greys. He saw Löwemon and JägerLöwemon waiting for him, but Duskmon and Velgamon were there too.

“ **’Bout time you showed up** ,” JägerLöwemon growled. “ **These two were getting on our last nerve.** ”

Duskmon looked amused, but Velgamon just looked restless. Löwemon let out a put-upon sounding sigh, shaking his head.

“ **You know what is required of you, I trust?** ” The purified Human Spirit of Darkness asked.

“I have to accept all aspects of Darkness,” Koichi nodded. “The bad as well as the good. I’ve known this for a while now, I think. I cannot erase my sins for the actions I committed as Duskmon and Velgamon in the past, but I can make up for them.”

“ **You can’t always play martyr and hero, kid** ,” Duskmon said, eyes narrowed. “ **You’ll have to dirty your hands this time too. You can’t hold back. Even if the ends result in a positive for good, the means may have to be questionable. Can you accept that you’ll have to use us to commit actions that your friends may frown upon?** ”

“Yes,” Koichi said, eyes shining with conviction. “I am aware of all of this. Lets just get this over with. I have an overprotective brother and worried friends to get back to.”

“ **Not one for small talk, huh?** ” Duskmon chuckled. “ **Very well. Lets begin**.”

The other three spirits nodded, and they all spread out and around Koichi. Löwemon stood in front of him, Duskmon behind, JägerLöwemon on his left, and Velgamon on his right. Koichi pulled his D-Tector out and faced it towards Löwemon. Löwemon nodded, raising his hand, palm out towards the digivice and a black beam shot out at it. Everything around Koichi began to dim until there was nothing but the darkness. The air around him started to grow cold, however, and all at once he felt his partner’s energies slam together inside of him, the purified goodness of Löwemon and JägerLöwemon clashing with the evil taint of Duskmon and Velgamon. Hot and cold, ice and fire, beating winds and crushing earth all seemed to bombard him with feeling, overwhelming him until he felt as if he were being torn in so many directions and ways he was falling apart.

Just as the pain reached it’s unbearable peek, the goodness in his purified spirits began to dim, and the vile evil in the tainted spirits began to mellow and brighten until everything was numb and neutral. Good and evil no longer existed so one-sided in either of the spirits anymore.

Koichi gasped as he regained awareness of his surroundings and his “vision” returned.

“So it’s been done.”

Koichi knew that voice! He looked up and not only saw his new spirit partner – a double of Strabimon, but one that would undoubtedly be black and white instead of blue-grey and white – but Agunimon was there as well.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the bottom of the staircase, Joe, Gomamon and Flamemon were still waiting. It had been a long time since Koichi had stepped into the shadows, but so far nothing had happened. The tunnels had shaken earlier, but that had come from above, not ahead, so Joe could only assume that things had some sort of high point (for good or bad) with their friends in their fight against Lady Devimon and the Dokugumon. Half an hour had past since then.

“Joe!”

Startled, Joe jumped to his feet and whirled around in time to spot Tai and the others.

“Hey!” Joe smiled in relief. “I take it you took care of the Dokugumon infestation?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Mimi joked. “You really worried us, disappearing like that, Joe.”

“Sorry about that guys, but Koichi was on the move and I didn’t think it wise to let him and Flamemon wander off by themselves.”

“Thank you,” Koji said, sincerely grateful that the older boy had taken it upon himself to watch out for Koichi.

“Good thing you had,” Izzi said. “We couldn’t get a signal from Koichi’s D-Tector, so we tracked yours hoping that you two were together.”

“Well we were until he told us to wait here outside of what I assume is the boundary to where ever his spirit partners have been residing,” Joe said, pointing out the spot where all light suddenly halted.

“How long has he been gone?” Koji asked.

“About forty, forty-five minutes, give or take?” Joe mused, looking at his digivice for the time.

“I hope he’s alright,” Zoe murmured. “Unlike the rest of us, he has to face four spirit partners, two of which…”

No one wanted to talk after that grim reminder. They all hunkered down to wait and after fifteen minutes Davis noticed something.

“Hey guys! That boundary line is gone!”

It was true. Light no longer stopped in a line, but kept going until it petered out in the shadows.

“What does it mean?” Kari asked.

“It means Koichi’s accepted his spirits,” Koji said grimly, standing back up from where he’d been resting. “It’s over.”

“Funny, I was expecting an explosion or an earthquake of some kind to announce that little occasion,” JP snickered. “This kinda seems a little anticlimactic after what happened with Jun and Yutaka.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” A cultured voice cackled from the shadows.

“It can’t be,” Tai gasped, jumping to his feet.

“What?” Koji asked.

Everyone was edging back, mixed looks of shock, fear and anger flashing across the original eight Odaiba DigiDestined’s faces.

“…Piedmon,” Matt growled as the clown mega Digimon himself sauntered out of the shadows.

“I’m back boys and girls! And oh goody,” Piedmon grinned. “Just who I wanted to see. It seems that the little kiddies have grown up and have brought new brats along to join their little club. You’d better start running, children, because I am not in the mood for games this time. I’ll even give you a head start!”

“Run!” Tai yelped as the clown drew out his swords.

“TRUMP SWORD!”

The swords missed them all, but that seems to be the evil clown Digimon’s intent because it got them all running back up to the surface.

“What about Koichi!” Koji asked, Matt dragging the reluctant Warrior of Light along.

“Where ever he is, he’s a lot safe than us at the moment!” Sora reassured him.

“Is he following us?” Kari asked.

“No, I think he was serious about giving us a head start,” TK panted. “He may have said that he’s not in the mood for games, but he’s still messing around with us.”

“It’s no fun if the prey is all in one spot and off guard,” JP said grimly. “This guy seems to enjoy the chase.”

“Pretty much!” Tai laughed. “But when he catches you, he _really_ catches you! He turned those of us that he caught into key chains last time.”

“Tai! This is not the time for jokes!” Izzi snapped. “What are we going to do?! It took all of us at our strongest to defeat him last time and without our crests, none of our Digimon can digivolve beyond the Champion level. Agumon and Gabumon can’t even Warp-Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon without Azulongmon’s help.”

“If we can get outside, we might be able to do something,” Koji huffed. “Outside, we can change into our Beast Spirits.”

“But will that be enough?” Zoe asked. “Our Best Spirits are the equivalent of powerful Ultimate level Digimon and low powered Megas. From what we’ve been told about this Piedmon guy, he’s a really strong Mega. Not to mention DemiVilamon, Koinumon, Tamamon, and Zapamon are in no condition to fight! That leaves only Davis, Yutaka and Tommy.”

“You got any better ideas?” Koji demanded. “Without Koichi; Davis, Jun, and JP can’t lend me their spirits so that I can become MagnaGarurumon. And even if he was here, and half of our Digimon weren’t worn out already, we don’t even know how that works now that we’ve got partner Digimon.”

“It doesn’t,” Koinumon said grimly. “But we may be able to at least become Beowolfmon. It’ll be tricky though. It’s not a regular evolution, but it’d at least give us a boost up into the mega level.”

“So how do we do that?” Koji asked.

“I’d have to Digivolve into Lobomon on my own before we fuse, and you’d have to call up KendoGarurumon’s data on your D3-T to get the right sequence of Fractal Code, but even if I had the energy right now to digivolve twice, I’ve never digivolved into Lobomon independently before. I’m still so new to all of this,” the Rookie said. “I am about a week old, you know. I don’t have the experience you do.”

“If it’s experience we need, then why can Jun and Yutaka just Spirit Evolve as easily as the rest of us?” JP asked.

“As fascinating as this all is, save the explanations for later!” Izzi scowled. “Less talking more run- AH!”

“Yoo Hoo~!” Piedmon’s voice sing-sang as another of his swords hit the wall ahead of them. “My, how slow you are! This isn’t going to be fun at all if I can catch you so easily. Where’s the power you troublesome maggots had last time?”

No one was sure how, but finally found themselves outside.

“Come on guys! Stay strong!” Tai shouted, pulling out his digivice.

“Well at least you’ve kept your fighting spirit,” Piedmon mused as he stepped out into the clearing in front of his lair’s ruins.

The Odaiba DigiDestined were quick to have their Digimon digivolve to their highest levels. Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, and Kabuterimon looked impressive next to the small humanoid Digimon, but they all knew that Piedmon was stronger than them all combined. Davis and Ken, Kari and Yolei, and TK and Cody had their Digimon digivolve to the necessary levels to DNA Digivolve into Paildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon. Davis then Spirit Evolved with his other partner to become Ginryumon, and Yutaka and Tommy Spirit Evolved with their partners to become Futanmon and Korikakumon. Everyone else stepped back and prayed that it would be enough.

It wasn’t.

Piedmon downed the poor Champion level Digimon in seconds and though he struggled for a bit against the DNA fusion Digimon, Shakkoumon was too big and easy for the smaller Mega to avoid and dance around. Paildramon and Silphymon had better luck, but weren’t as capable as the demented clown when it came to hand-to-hand combat, their main attacks being long range types. Futanmon had the size issue that Shakkoumon had, but he found that he could pound the evil mega into the ground when he got a lucky shot in with his powerful tail. Ginryumon and Korikakumon took advantage of the hit and blasted away until there was nothing but a smoking crater.

“Where is he?” Korikakumon asked.

“Looking for me?” came Piedmon’s cheerful voice before Korikakumon as impaled with a Trump Sword attack that ended the Spirit Evolution. Futanmon was quick to cover his fallen brother, lashing out angrily at the clown Digimon, but that left him open and Piedmon got in another devastating blast that ended his evolution too.

“And then there was one,” Piedmon smiled maliciously before hitting Ginryumon with a barrage of attacks.

The poor Warrior of Steel didn’t stand a chance.

“DAVIS!” Jun screamed when her brother’s Spirit Evolution broke and he and Silver DemiVeemon were sent flying back, landing feet away from her and the others.

“You know, this is kind of disappointing,” Piedmon sighed. “I’ve spent years plotting my revenge against you brats and this is the fight I get? Talk about a let down. Oh well. Revenge is revenge I suppose. I’ll enjoy ending you all, either way. And won’t the Malicious One be so please when I bring him the head of the Miracles brat.”

“The Malicious One?” Tai repeated.

“The one who saved me from that blasted void you lot cast me into during our last battle!” Piedmon informed them. “I believe you’d know him better as Millenniummon. He granted me the power to return here and seek vengeance on you lot. He’s coming you know, and what will this world and the human one do when it’s protectors are gone?” The clown cackled manically. “Oh well. What do you care? You’re not going to be around to see it happen anyway. TRUMP SWORD!”

Jun flinched, crouching over her brother in an effort to protect him when something darted in front of her and knocked the swords away. Everyone gasped at the new Digimon standing before them, but Koji, Zoe, JP, and Tommy were all focused on the Warrior’s symbol for Wood etched into the Digimon’s wooden-armor belt.

It was humanoid – obviously the Human Spirit form – in wood plated armor looking like one of the lost boy’s from Hook. The Digimon-child had shaggy long dark mahogany red-brown hair that stuck out beneath a beaten looking brown leather cap that was pulled sideways on his head at a cocky angle. His eyes were a bright bronze color that glittered mischievously within his long rounded face. It was marked with three brown slash-like streak markings on each cheek. The boy’s whole body was long, slim and willowy, but it was also lean and vibrating with energy as it’s limbs hinted at his flexibility. He was wearing deep green leggings tucked within pointed-toed leather boots, a black tunic and a brown leather vest could seen beneath the wooden armor he wore with wooden arm guards, and matching gloves. A recurve bow and a quiver of arrows (same as the one shot at LadyDevimon earlier Koji and Gatomon noted) was slung over his shoulder hanging across his back while a small hunting knife was belted around his waist within reach of his hands that where currently occupied with a quarterstaff.

“I thought you guys could use some help,” the Digimon Warrior said grimly.

“Oh? And who do we have here?” Piedmon sneered. “Had another friend hiding away, did you? Oh well, it matters not. I’ll just have to kill him too.”

“You can try,” the Warrior of Wood said, loosening his grip on his quarterstaff, stomping an end into the ground so that he could use it as a support to lean casually on. “But fortunately for me and unfortunately for you, I’m not your opponent.”

“Oh?” Piedmon mused, cocking an eyebrow. “Then who is?”

“I am.”

Piedmon whirled around and out of the ruins came Koichi with Flamemon and a black and white version of Strabimon. Davis looked around and realized that Flamemon hadn’t been with them since before Piedmon had appeared. The Rookie Warrior of Flame must have snuck off the moment the barrier had lifted.

“Oh? And who are you?” Piedmon sneered.

“The one who’s going to stop you,” Koichi announced, pulling out his new D3-T and pointed it at his partner Digimon. “Fractal Code Digitize! … SPIRIT EVOLUTION!”

While Koichi was doing that, Flamemon darted around the battle zone and came to a rest next to Davis just as Koichi reemerged as Löwemon.

“Here,” Flamemon spoke – _actually spoke_ – and held up the physical manifestation of the Human Spirit of Fire: Agunimon’s spirit statue.

Davis quickly drew out Takuya’s D3-T and accepted the spirit. The two grinned at each other for a moment, before refocusing on the fight taking place.

Löwemon was strong, knocking Piedmon back with the first attack, but Piedmon was an experienced combat fighter and dodged any attacks made with Löwemon’s spear. Then Löwemon was suddenly cocooned by data before bursting forth as Duskmon, making everyone’s blood run cold upon seeing the fearsome dark Digimon Warrior’s form again. Even Piedmon looked worried as they clashed swords, but managed to keep the other fighter back and at bay. He even gained the upper hand and was about to let loose another Trump Swords attack when Koichi shifted once again and emerged as JägerLöwemon and blasted away the swords with his Dark Master attack.

The Beast Spirit roared before charging at Piedmon, chasing him around the clearing before delivering a stunning blow that sent the Piedmon crashing into the ruins.

“You vile beast!” Piedmon screamed launching another Trump Sword attack that merely deflected off of JägerLöwemon’s hide armor. None of the clown’s cheery mockery was present anymore.

“Oh, you want to see the beast?” JägerLöwemon growled. “Here comes the beast!”

He shifted once again and Velgamon took to the skies, dive-bombing Piedmon before lifting him up and throwing him to the ground. As Piedmon rose to his feet, Velgamon landed behind him before sliding back into Löwemon again who ran Piedmon through with his spear.

“You’re through,” Löwemon said, yanking his spear free from Piedmon’s body before shifting into Duskmon and reducing him into data bits with a slash of his Lunar Plasma blades.

Duskmon pulled out his D3-T and scanned Piedmon’s data, saying, “Fractal Code, Digitize! Be purified by the Night.”

A clean and shining strip of data raveled into a Digiegg and flew off, undoubtedly to Primary Village to be reborn. That task complete, Duskmon broke his Sprit Evolution and separated back into Koichi and his partner, who looked more fox-like than wolf-like, now that everyone could see the partner Digimon better.

“Koichi?” Koji called out after the long still silence that had descended after Piedmon had been defeated.

Koichi looked up at his twin, and Koji felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he saw the lack of emotion on his twin’s face.

“Koichi?” he repeated as he approached.

Koichi said nothing, but the In-Training form of his partner looked a little wary. Of what, Koji didn’t know. Didn’t care. His brother was his only concern right now.

“Koichi,” Koji said again once he reached him, placing a hand on Koichi’s shoulder.

Koichi’s eyes regained a light that had been missing and a growing look of fear and horror washed over the older twin’s feature.

“Oh my God,” Koichi whispered, trembling, eyes filling with tears. “I just…”

Koji pulled his brother to him as he broke down into sobs. The others slowly approached as well, but kept their distance. Whether that was to give the brothers space, or out of fear of Koichi, it was unclear.

“I didn’t feel anything,” Koichi was gasping between sobs. “Everything was so… so… neutral. I only had an objective… All I could think of was stopping him… To end him… There was no anger… no fear… nothing. Not even pride or satisfaction when I… I…”

Koji shushed him and he felt Koichi dissolve into hysterics.

“None of them felt any different from the other,” Koichi whispered after he regained some calm, a numbness spreading through him. “Duskmon and Löwemon… JägerLöwemon and Velgamon… there was only Human and Beast. No good… but no evil either… True neutrals, neither caring what was done or how it was done so long as the objective was obtained.”

“A true neutral,” a small voice spoke up – Koichi’s new partner. “It’s how darkness should be to remain uninfluenced. Emotion clouds everything, so it is taken out of the equation in a Warrior’s fight. I’m sorry, Koichi. I’m so sorry. Emotion is what makes you humans human, and when we join together to fight, it will be suppressed, effectively sealing off what makes you human. What makes you able to choose good over bad, or bad over good.”

“Why?” Koji growled. “Why must it be like that?”

“Darkness has been ruled by those who would abuse its power for their own purposes,” the little fox head said. “What good that can come from darkness is overwhelmed by the passionate emotions that come from would-be wielders that warp its power into something twisted and evil, even if it’s wielded for good purposes. The ends never can justify the means, so that variable needs to be removed from its Warrior Champion in order to remain a true neutral force. …I understand if you resent me for this, Koichi.”

Koichi shook his head, pulling back from his brother now that he’d regained his composure. He knelt in front of his tiny partner and stroked his head softly.

“I do not resent you for this,” Koichi sighed. “Such a failsafe is necessary to keep the element in balance with the others. I suppose I’ll get used to it in time.”

“Koichi!” Koji protested.

“Think about it, Koji,” Koichi huffed, looking up at everyone with red-rimmed eyes. “As he said, I could have the greatest intentions for my actions, but if my emotions were allowed to overtake my common sense in the heat of battle, I could do some serious damage and end up hurting one of you. Sure, the rush of emotion afterwards will be a little overwhelming like it was just now, but I can deal with it. I knew what I was getting into when I said yes to all four spirits. I don’t particularly like knowing that I’ll be an emotionless drone when I Spirit Evolve, but if it means not being overtaken and possessed by a flood of Darkness that emotion lets in and warps, I can deal with it. I’d rather still be myself at the end of the day than changed into someone I’m not.”

Koji sighed, but saw where his twin was coming from. He didn’t like it, hadn’t liked anything much since this whole mess had started again, but resolved that now more than ever before to stay by his twin’s side and make sure that he didn’t loose him.

“So what’s your name?” Koichi asked his new partner, after seeing that Koji had accepted the situation.

“…Kokitsumon,” the Digimon said. “When we met, I was Kurokitsumon.”

“Well, Kokitsumon, it’s nice to meet you,” Koichi smiled. “I hope we make a good team.”

“Well since the forces of evil seem to be emerging and outweighing the forces of good at the moment, with Millenniummon’s impending return and all, I think the natural forces of the universe can deal with us leaning more towards the side of good for a little while.” Kokitsumon nodded, smiling for the first time.

Koichi and a few others laughed at the snarky statement. It was then that Koichi noticed the Digimon Warrior of Wood.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

And we thought Davis and Takuya had problems. Who is the new Warrior of Wood? I guess you'll just have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	28. Mokuseimon

Everyone returned their attention to the Digimon that had saved Davis and Jun and had distracted Piedmon until Koichi could arrive.

“Who am I?” the Digimon Warrior grinned. “I think you know the answer to that question, Koichi.”

Koichi stared at the Digimon, eyes lingering on the Warrior’s Symbol for Wood.

“But,” the Digimon chirped, twirling his quarterstaff a bit before hooking it around the back of his neck and draping his arms over it, making him look like a playful scarecrow, “I suppose a proper introduction is in order. I’m Mokuseimon, Digimon Warrior of Wood. You knew me as Arbormon way back in the day we worked for the evil tainted version of Cherubimon.”

Koichi nodded. “And who are you now?”

“I told you! I’m Mokuseimon,” the Digimon scoffed. “Man, that fight with Piedmon must have really knocked you for a loop.”

“I mean, when you’re not Mokuseimon, who are you?” Koichi asked.

“What kind of question is that?” the Digimon frowned. “Mokuseimon is Mokuseimon. I am me.”

“I think, what Koichi is trying to ask,” Koji said. “Is who are you as a human?”

Mokuseimon only frowned in confusion. “Nobody. Unlike you guys I have no human partner. I am a spirit, pure and simple. No human came to wake me up. I awoke on my own in some creepy playhouse. What a place to fall asleep in, right?”

“That energy reading that went off in Togemon’s Forest,” Izzi mused. “That was you.”

Mokuseimon shrugged.

“How is that possible?” Davis frowned, looking at Koji and Koichi. “All of our spirit partners were waiting for us to wake them up.”

“That is the question, isn’t it?” JP agreed looking over the Digimon before them. “But then again, we should probably be grateful this has happened anyway. Koichi’s spirit partners were more than likely meant to be the last ones to be found or awakened. The energy signals and this island didn’t appear until after the energy reading in Togemon’s forest went off, am I right, Izzi?”

Izzi nodded.

“You know,” JP mused, eye taking in the newcomer and sensing his fractal-code, “his energy signature is different from everyone else’s when in the Human Spirit form… but it’s also familiar. I just can’t put my finger on how it’s familiar.”

“Different how?” Koji asked.

“Well, we have a fused energy signature whenever we Spirit Evolve into our Human Spirits,” JP explained. “Mokuseimon doesn’t have that mixed fractal code energy signature. He’s telling the truth when he says that he has no human component to him. And yet…”

“And yet?” practically everyone repeated, wishing JP when get to the point.

“And _yet_ ,” JP huffed, “there is definitely an energy signature mixed in with his that marks him different from all of our Digimon partners, even in their evolved forms. It feels familiar, but I… I just can’t put my finger on it. I mean, _something_ had to have triggered his awakening, the question is, what?”

That was when the entire island shook.

“Hold that thought and save those theories for another time, JP,” Izzi said in a rush. “This island is going to sink. We need to get out of here!”

“This way,” Mokuseimon said, taking them the quickest way out of the forest and back to the beach where Whamon was still waiting for them.

“It’s about time!” Whamon cried. “Hurry!”

“Everyone inside!” Tai shouted, ushering everyone on ahead of him, making sure that everyone was aboard before he jumped into Whamon’s mouth himself.

“Brace yourselves,” Whamon’s voice warned them as they entered his stomach. “It’s going to be a bumpy ride!”

The whale Digimon hadn’t been kidding. Jun could only imagine the kind of waves that were roiling about outside, shoving and tossing Whamon about as he fled, taking them away from Piedmon’s Island and back to Server.

After several heart pounding moments the ride eventually settled and everyone could get back up on their feet.

“What a ride,” Mokuseimon whistled.

Davis nodded in agreement, sagging back in relief against his sister. He was still wiped out from the fight with Piedmon, and after running for their lives to get off the island he was exhausted.

“Davis? Are you alright?” Jun asked worriedly, seeing her brother’s pale pallor. The others all looked over in concern.

“Just… tired,” Davis sighed, his vision blurring.

“ _Rest, Davis_ ,” Takuya’s voice soothed. “ _I can take over from here._ ”

‘… _Okay, Takuya_ …’

Davis breathed deeply, closing his eyes and allowed Takuya’s spirit to swap places with him.

Jun watched her brother slip into unconsciousness, worrying that his condition was worsening again when color returned to his face and his eyes popped back open. He then sat up without a problem.

“Davis?” Jun jumped a bit in surprise at the sudden movement.

“Nope,” Davis said with Takuya’s voice. “Sorry, Junie. Davis is wiped out, so I’ll be taking over until we can get him home and in bed.”

“AH!” JP suddenly cried, pointing at Takuya. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” everyone asked.

“Mokuseimon’s energy signature!” JP said. “It’s similar to the energy running through Davis and Takuya’s shared soul energies! That’s why it’s familiar. The Spirits of Wood are awake because they’ve fused with a human spirit!”

Mokuseimon looked confused. “But Mokuseimon is just Mokuseimon,” he said.

“It is possible,” Koichi mused, looking at the very troubled looking Mokuseimon. “When I was Duskmon and working for Cherubimon, I didn’t remember who I had been either.”

“But wasn’t that because Cherubimon was suppressing your memories?” Koji asked.

“…Maybe,” Koichi admitted, “but I didn’t… couldn’t really remember anything until you and Takuya, along with Lady Ophanimon’s help, released me from Cherubimon’s hold. Yes, Cherubimon suppressed my memories, but that doesn’t mean that he’s the one who suppressed them in the first place. I’d fallen down a flight of stairs, was rendered unconscious, left in limbo for who knows how long until Cherubimon granted me a corporal form as Duskmon.”

“Just what are you getting at?” Takuya asked, not daring to hope…

“…It’s been eight years,” Koichi said softly. “That’s a long time to remain in limbo, right, Takuya?”

Takuya swallowed.

“Are you saying… that he’s…” Takuya couldn’t voice the thought.

“Yes,” Koichi nodded, looking sadly at Takuya before looking at Mokuseimon. “I think my theory about the Wood Warrior being Shinya is correct. He just doesn’t remember who he was… _is_ yet. He’s the only one dead or alive who fits the requirements to become a Warrior DigiDestined.”

Takuya couldn’t take his eyes off Mokuseimon now. Shinya…

“So I suppose the next question,” JP said, speaking up again, “is who kept his soul in limbo and awoke the Spirits of Wood.”

“It has to be a Digimon deity,” Koji said confidently. “Back in our day only Lord Seraphimon, Lady Ophanimon, and Lord Cherubimon would have had the power to do that.”

“So who in this new Digital World would have that kind of power?” Zoe asked.

“Azulongmon, maybe,” Izzi mused. “Or any of the other three Digimon Sovereign. We’ve only met and dealt with Azulongmon, however. Gennai would have a better idea than I would.”

“Then lets go pay him a visit,” Koji said grimly.

* * *

 Once they reached the shores of Server Continent again, everyone thanked Whamon and Izzi got in touch with Gennai who was still deep in Togemon’s forest. They all agreed to travel through the portals and meet up back at Gennai’s temporary home at the factory on File Island.

Takuya felt a little guilty for remaining in control of Davis’ body for as long as he was, but… this was about Shinya. He needed to know if this new Warrior of Wood really housed the spirit of his little brother the same way Duskmon had hosted Koichi’s soul all those years ago.

Gennai was waiting for them when they arrived. They were pushing things, the hour growing later and later, but no one wanted to go home just yet. They’d make their excuses to their parents when the time came.

“Curious,” Gennai murmured as he hooked Mokuseimon up to a couple of monitors. The poor Digimon squirmed uncomfortably under everyone’s intense stares. “Very curious,” Gennai said again. “JP is right. His digi-code is different from any Digimon’s I’ve ever seen. Takuya, would you mind coming over here?”

Takuya nodded, allowing Gennai to hook Davis’ body up to the monitors as well.

Gennai hummed as he watched the data filter in on the screen. “There are similar aspects in the signatures, I agree, JP. I don’t know if this means that Shinya Kanbara is the spirit that has been used to awaken Mokuseimon, but there is definitely a human spirit of a similar nature to Takuya’s embedded in his code.”

“Similar in nature?” Izzi asked. “Can you elaborate on that, Gennai?”

“I mean,” Gennai said, pointing to a couple of wavy lines on the two separate readings on the monitors. “Takuya’s spirit has a distinct energy signature apart from Davis’. See here. These waves are Davis’. They’re weak at the moment, but that’s probably because Takuya is in control of the body right now. They read just like any other human’s would. Takuya’s waves, however, though they look similar they are… oh, how to put it? More… Digimon.”

“Digimon?” most of the others repeated incredulously.

“There is a digital aspect in his signature,” Gennai explained. “It’s…like a hybrid digi-code almost. It’s almost like mine. This trace signature I’m finding in Mokuseimon’s data is similar, though it’s harder to make out because the human parts of the digi-code are so weak.”

“Do you have an idea on why that is?” Koji asked.

“I think Koichi’s theory is right,” Gennai said. “Like Davis’ current signature, the human-esque signature in Mokuseimon’s data is weak because it isn’t the most prominent aspect right now. It is dormant. I believe that when the human spirit fused with the Digimon Warrior ones, it was overwhelmed because it was incorporeal. Nothing with a physical form entered Puppetmon’s Playhouse – of that I am certain. But something walked out. My theory is that when awakened, the Digimon Spirits of Wood were forced to create their own body because there wasn’t a human one to build off from. They only had the sprit to energize and awaken them. Such an effort more than likely forced the Digimon aspects of the bonding to the forefront, overwhelming the human ones, submerging the human spirit and putting it under. And like most Digimon reborn, Mokuseimon remains ignorant of his human component and it’s past, namely whom we believe to be Shinya.”

“So now it’s the human spirit that’s asleep and needs to be awakened,” Koji mused.

“That’s going to take time,” Koichi said, throwing a sympathetic look in Takuya/Davis’ direction. “I started to remember who I was as Duskmon the more I confronted Koji, but Cherubimon kept wiping my memory. Shinya shouldn’t have any such complications though. No one is suppressing his memories but himself. It is very possible he will remember on his own.”

“Time is something we might now have, though,” Tai sighed. “Piedmon said that Millenniummon is coming soon.”

“Then we need someone to awaken Shinya’s spirit like Lady Ophanimon help awaken Koichi,” Koji stated. “Gennai, do you know of anyone who can help?”

The Digital Man was silent for a while.

“Azulongmon has been silent and I have not been able to get a hold of him for some time now,” Gennai finally admitted with a sigh. “However, there is rumor – more of a legend really – of a strong ancient Mega level Digimon who may be able to help. I’ll have to track down the stories and see if I can find you a location to search, but that will take time. For now, I suggest you all go home for the night. I’ll get in touch when I find something.”

Mokuseimon fidgeted, plucking at the lines still hooked up to him.

“Umm… can you take these off now?” he asked.

“Apologies,” Gennai smiled, unhooking his monitors from both Mokuseimon and Davis’ body.

“What are we going to do with him, then?” Matt asked.

“He can stay with me,” Gennai said. “At the moment he is all Digimon. He would not feel comfortable in your world, considering he’s barely a day old. He can help me track down those stories about the Ancient Digimon.”

“I’d like that,” Mokuseimon smiled.

In reality Mokuseimon just wanted to get away from everyone’s intense stares, especially from the boy with two spirits inside of him. He wasn’t sure why, but that one…made him feel bad somehow. He felt like he was denying this Takuya guy his brother. His brother who was supposedly a part of Mokuseimon. He hadn’t’ really understood all of the talk going on about him, but he did know that he somehow meant a lot to that boy in particular.

After all of the humans were gone, Gennai showed him around the factory and it was like seeing the world for the first time even though he had some faded memories of life when he was Arbormon and the lives before that. He found everything fascinating.

“Mokuseimon, I have a few questions for you,” Gennai asked.

“Yeah?” the Warrior of Wood said, apprehensively. He’d been hoping that the Q&A session regarding him had been over.

“Just how did you get to Piedmon’s Island? You woke up here on Server in Puppetmon’s Playhouse, did you not? What’s the first thing you recall after waking up?” Gennai asked.

Mokuseimon frowned, trying to remember.

“When I woke up… everything was dark. I felt that I needed to get out and find the light so I left the chamber I was in and entered the Playhouse. Everything was kinda creepy. There were broken toys everywhere. When I finally got outside… I saw the forest and the trees all around me. I started to remember who I was. I knew I was the Warrior of Wood. I could feel the energies in the trees, feel how deep down their roots went. I knew…know that I was awoken for a purpose. I could sense a great evil stirring in the east so that’s where I headed. I kept going and going. The forest seemed to stretch one forever, but I could sense a difference in the trees. Taste the salt of the sea in the air. When I finally left the forest I was on a beach. Everything was grey, even the forest that I’d just left behind me. But it was a different forest now. The trees were different. The whole feel of the woods was different. I’m not sure how I got on that island, but I knew it was where I needed to be. I saw the others land on the beach and hid in the forest, watching them from afar until they entered the ruins. I kept hidden, but interfered and helped where I could.”

“Why did you stay hidden?” Gennai asked.

“…I’m not sure,” Mokuseimon frowned. “I felt… that it was too soon to show myself…no. That’s not right… I… didn’t… want to. Why? Why didn’t I want to? They needed my help.”

“But you did help them,” Gennai said gently. “You helped. You saved Davis and Jun.”

“…I did,” Mokuseimon said softly. He’d helped Koji and Angewomon with LadyDevimon and had saved Takuya and Jun from Piedmon’s Trump Sword attack… wait… Gennai had said _Davis and Jun_. Takuya… why had he thought the boy’s name was Takuya? That was the name of the other spirit that shared that body. But that one hadn’t been dominant during the fight… so why…?

“Like Koichi said, give it time,” Gennai said, smiling gently as he patted Mokuseimon on the back. “You’ve only been awake for a day. I’m sure you’ll remember and discover more about yourself in time.”

Mokuseimon nodded, feeling uneasy now as he started to think about that Takuya boy, but a different face now accompanied the image than the one he’d seen earlier. Was that Takuya’s real body? Had they really known each other before? All of these new questions about himself and Takuya whirled around in his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

 Back in the Human World Takuya had retreated back into Davis’ subconscious while his cousin slept off his exhaustion. The two DemiVeemon watched Davis sleep worriedly. The bit of strength he’d regained after accepting the Warrior Spirits of Steel was beginning to wane. Time was running out. Time to find a solution to Davis and Takuya’s problem, time before Millenniummon returned, and now time to find a way to job Shinya’s human memories and wake him up. The only good thing to come out of recent events was the fact that all ten Warrior Digimon Spirits were awoken.

Jun was worrying about the same things back in her room curled up with Tamamon and Flaremon. For every step forward they seemed to take now, they were driven back two. And poor Takuya. She could only imagine how he was feeling. Takuya already felt bad about what his mere presence was doing to Davis. Now it appeared that Shinya was possibly back but stuck in the form of a Warrior Digimon but without his memories as a human. To learn that his brother had probably been drifting in limbo for eight years – millions more if he was tied more to the Digital World’s plane of existence and time rate than that of the Human World’s.

“Don’t worry, Jun,” Tamamon yawned, sensing her human’s worry. “Thinks will work out for the best. We’ll find a way to fix things. We’re meeting tomorrow after school, right? I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

“She’s right,” Flaremon said, and boy was that weird for Jun. She was so used to him being quiet. Granted, he still was quiet, but he could talk now and that was what threw her off a bit every time he did so. “We’ll find a way.”

Jun smiled, taking comfort in her companions’ words and drifted off into sleep, praying to her birth parents and her uncle and aunt that they were right.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Shinya regain his memories? How soon will it be until Millennium will appear? Maybe you'll find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	29. Searching for Time

When Jun woke up the next morning she got ready for school as usual, smiling occasionally at Tamamon and Flaremon as they quietly played on her bed. When she went to check on Davis, the two Digimon accompanied her. He was still sleeping even though his alarm clock was going off. This was a normal occurrence most mornings, but the worried looks on the two DemiVeemon told her that something was wrong.

“He won’t wake up,” the blue one told her.

“Davis?” Jun said softly as she shook her brother’s shoulder. When he didn’t stir, she shook him harder. Nothing. Her throat constricted in fear. He was so still. He was breathing and she could feel a steady heart beat beneath her hand on his chest, but no matter how much she called out and shook him he didn’t respond, not even when she pinched him and pulled his cheeks.

She began to panic, her composure dissolving into hysterics, and was so worried and scared for her brother that she didn’t notice when the Digimon jumped off the bed and hid under it or that her parents had raced into the room until Mel was pulling her back and Dan was checking Davis over himself. Doctor Kido was called and the next thing Jun knew, they were at the hospital.

Comatose. 

Davis was in a coma. The doctors could find no explanation for it. His cognitive functions were normal according to their scans and despite its still slightly malnourished state, Davis’ vital signs were normal and his body was nowhere near the deteriorated condition it had been in nearly two weeks ago when he’d been having those awful nightmares. By all accounts nothing should be wrong with him. Two weeks… had this mess really only started two weeks ago? It felt like ages. So much had happened during that time.

“Jun?”

Jun looked up to the doorway from where she’d been sitting with her parents at Davis’ bedside. 

“Joe!” she cried, leaping out of her chair to meet and hug the tall college student.

“My father called me after I finished my morning classes. What happened?” Joe asked.

“I don’t know,” Jun sobbed. “He won’t wake up and the doctors don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Shh… It’ll be OK, Jun,” Joe said, patting her gently on the back. “ _ He’ll _ be alright.”

“Son.” Jun and Joe jumped at the sudden appearance of Doctor Kido. “When you have a moment I’d like to talk to you. …And Miss Jun as well, I think.”

Jun frowned, looking questioningly at Joe. The older teen only nodded at his father with a serious expression. Doctor Kido nodded grimly back, eyes narrowing sharply, and left.

“Tell your parents that I’m taking you up to the patio on the top floor for some fresh air,” Joe told her softly. “My dad wants to talk to us privately.”

“…Sure,” Jun agreed, nodding shakily before telling her parents that she was stepping out with Joe for a while. They nodded and told her that they’d let her know if Davis’ condition changed while she was gone.

A few minutes later Jun was in Doctor Kido’s office sitting beside Joe in front of his father’s desk. For some absurd reason she felt like she was in the principle’s office and was about to be scolded.

“Has Davis been to the Digital World recently?”

Jun startled in surprise. She hadn’t been sure what the doctor had wanted to talk about, but she sure hadn’t been expecting that. She hadn’t been aware that any of the other DigiDestined’s parents knew about the Digital World. Although, now that she really thought about it, it made sense that all of the original eight Odaiba DigiDestined’s parents would know, considering how events had played out during Myotismon’s reign of terror five years ago at the Convention Center. And yesterday, Izzi’s mom hadn’t even batted an eye when they were all over at the Izumi residence for their meeting. 

“Yesterday,” Joe sighed. “Everyone went.”

“Did anything majorly exciting happen?”

“It wasn’t a quiet picnic outing, that’s for sure,” Joe said, smiling weakly.

“I’m serious, Joe. Was Davis injured during this adventure? Was he under any kind of stress or over exerting himself?”

“Oh my God,” Jun gasped, hand clamping over her mouth. “The fight with LadyDevimon, the Dokugumon, and Piedmon.”

“Piedmon?!” Dr. Kido exclaimed, alarmed, before looking at Joe sharply. “That Digimon you and the others faced five years ago? I thought he was gone.”

“He came back,” Joe said grimly. “Davis participated in yesterday’s fight, but he wasn’t injured. Winded? Yes. Tired? He was certainly fatigued, but he showed no signs of injury. Unless… shit.”

“What?” Jun asked.

“That was his first time Spirit Evolving, wasn’t it?” Joe asked. “We don’t know how much strain that kind of transformation exerts on the human body. The partner Digimon may take the direct damage of the blows, Jun, but who knows how much of your own energies those forms take from you in order to manifest and maintain. Davis Spirit Evolved all the way up to his Beast Spirit level when fighting Piedmon. Between that and Takuya’s spirit taking control over of his body yesterday for as long as he did…”

Jun clenched her eyes shut, fighting back tears. When Joe put it like that…

Davis had fallen asleep the moment he and Takuya swapped back last night.

Needless to say, their conversation had flown right over Dr. Kido’s head. He demanded to be given a proper explanation on the situation and what was and had been happening. Joe and Jun told him everything. Including the Davis-Takuya situation.

“I take it your parents have no idea what you two have been up to,” Dr. Kido said at last to Jun after all explanations had been given.

“…No, sir,” she whispered, guilt surging through her. She was Davis’ older sister. She should have realized that these continued trips to the Digital World would be detrimental to his health. Especially since he’d become the Warrior of Steel. 

She should have insisted that he take it easy, and let the others do the fighting. But yesterday had been unexpected. She’d experienced her first battle. She might not have fought Piedmon, but she would have if she hadn’t spent all of her and Namimon’s energies saving Cody and Submarimon and fighting the Dokugumon. She’d felt the energy drain of the Spirit Evolutions first hand twice by the end of all that. She should have known that if the transformations had such an effect on her, than it would be just as bad – if not worse – for her brother who was still physically ill. But when Piedmon appeared, the situation had become desperate. They had been fighting for their lives at that point and had needed all available fighters at arms. There hadn’t been time to think about what effects the battle might have on Davis afterwards. She’d just been concerned with keeping him alive in that one moment. If Mokuseimon and Koichi hadn’t arrived when they had, she and her brother would be dead right now. 

She knew this. If wasn’t her fault. And yet it was. She’d grown complacent because Davis had been getting better, but she should have known better. She knew that his recovery was only temporary. She knew he was bound to have a relapse sooner or later. She was his older sister and was supposed to watch out for him. She should have done something to keep him from fighting.

“Jun?”

She felt Joe’s hand on her shoulder.

“It’s my fault,” she choked out, unable to stop the sobs bubbling up in her throat. “I should have realized…”

“Jun, it is not your fault,” Joe said sternly, getting up from his seat to kneel in front of her so that he could look her in the eye. “I didn’t realize it either. We weren’t expecting a battle yesterday, let alone an enemy as strong as Piedmon so suddenly.”

“Joe is right,” Dr. Kido said, startling her with his calm voice and gentle expression. “What has happened could only have been prevented if Davis didn’t go with everyone yesterday. Would he have stayed behind?”

“…No,” Jun said, sniffling. “He would have found a way to follow us.”

“And more than likely injure himself or get himself killed doing it, which would be much worse than simply being in this mysterious coma he’s currently in,” Dr. Kido added. “Jun, in life we may find ourselves regretting a lot of things, but we can’t go on reflecting on the maybes that come to us in hindsight. As Joe said, none of you could have foreseen that you’d become engaged in a fight. No one could have predicted Piedmon’s return. Right now, all we can do is move forward and work with what is right in front of us.”

“But what can we do?”

“We can have a meeting with all of your friends for one thing,” Dr. Kido said, “and inform your parents on what has been going on. They have a right to know.”

Jun nodded.

* * *

A few hours later Jun and her family and all of the Odaiba and Shibuya DigiDestined were gathered in one of the hospital’s conference rooms with Dr. Kido for a meeting. While waiting for everyone else to get out of school and arrive, Jun – with Joe’s help – finally explained to her parents what was going on with Davis and told them about the Digital World. They hadn’t believed Jun at first, but when they were confronted with real Digimon they were more inclined to believe everything concerning the existence of the Digital World. One of the others (probably either Ken, Kari, Koji or Zoe) had been nice enough to stop by the Motomiya residence via gate jumping to the DigiPort in Davis’ room to collect Flaremon, Tamamon, and the DemiVeemon before coming to the hospital. The Takuya thing was a harder pill for them to swallow, and even though Jun had a feeling that Mel and Dan still didn’t quite believe her, they didn’t outright deny it anymore.

“So what can be done now?” Dan asked the room of teenagers and preteens.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to figure out,” Koji said, frowning, arms crossed.

“Any news from Gennai?” Jun asked Izzi. The spiky haired redhead was tapping away on his computer as usual. 

“Nothing yet,” Izzi reported. “He still can’t get a hold of Azulongmon but Mokuseimon is helping him sift through all of the old data he can find access to. Unfortunately he doesn’t have his usual resources. Those were lost in his house after Agunimon’s spirit stole back the book and destroyed Gennai’s translations.”

“Speaking of the book, where is it now?” Tai asked, addressing Flaremon, who was sitting on the table with Tamamon on Jun’s left. The DemiVeemon were on her right.

“Gone,” the no-longer-mute Digimon reported. “I destroyed it as Flamemon after I absorbed the missing half of my data that was Agunimon’s. Koichi and Kurokitsumon helped scatter the ashes into the darkness in the chamber. There’s no recovering it now.”

Koichi and Kokitsumon nodded in confirmation.

“Okay, so that’s currently a bust,” Tai huffed, “but what they’re looking into mostly involves finding a deity powerful enough to awaken Mokuseimon’s human memories as Shinya. That doesn’t exactly help Davis right now. We need to be looking into a way to wake him up.”

“We need to be looking for a way to separate their spirits,” Matt corrected. “Davis’ body is crashing because it can’t house two souls.”

“Right,” Sora agreed, nodding. “So let’s problem-solve. What do we know about Davis and Takuya’s condition?”

“Davis’ body started deteriorating because Takuya’s spirit awakened,” JP stated. “Their consciousnesses started occupying the same mind space and their energies conflict with each other.”

“What do you mean by that, JP?” Izzi asked, looking up from his computer.

“Well, it’s like this,” JP said, pulling out a notebook from his backpack and drawing a large loose clockwise spiral with a blue pen on the left half of a clean page before showing it to everyone. “Imagine that this is Davis’ spirit energy. It flows naturally undisturbed when he is in control of his body.” JP then set the blue pen aside and took out a red one and drew a smaller tight packed counter-clockwise spiral next to the blue one. “This is Takuya’s energy. When he’s resting inactive in the back of Davis’ subconscious, his energy is compacted, controlled, and doesn’t interfere with Davis’ natural energy flow. I can’t even register Takuya’s presence when he’s in this state unless I’m specifically looking for his energy signature.”

“That doesn’t seem like it’s a problem, though,” Zoe frowned. “They should be able to co-exist like this, right?”

“Yes,” JP said, nodding his head patiently. “This is how they’ve been able to co-exist in the same body for the last eight years, but this is their state being when Takuya is inactive. Since this last anniversary, Takuya’s spirit has awakened and became more active. Their energies are now charged and in a state of fluctuation.”

He flipped to a new page in his notebook and picked up the blue pen again and drew another clockwise spiral taking up two-thirds of the page. Even though it was larger, there was less space between the swirl lines. “This is Davis’ state of being right now. His natural energy flow has to now compensate and regulate the inconsistent energies it receives from Takuya’s spirit.” JP drew another counter-clockwise red spiral, larger this time, which overlapped with the blue one like a venn diagram.  “When Takuya is active his spirit energies charge up and interact with Davis’. There’s friction. A charge. Takuya’s spirit boosts Davis’, giving him energy and strength. Consequently, it’s this friction and extra energy that is wearing down Davis’ body. It’s like overloading a light bulb with a constant charge of electricity. The container can’t take it overtime and wears down until it simply burns out.”

“I… can’t believe I actually understood all of that,” Tai laughed.

“The diagram and the light bulb metaphor helps,” Kari agreed.

“So that’s the main problem,” Izzi said, bringing focus back to the discussion. “The question is, how do we fix it?”

“Well, Davis  _ was _ recovering for a time,” Ken mused. “What helped?”

“The energy of the Spirits,” Koichi said. “Being in contact with them refreshed him.”

“I wouldn’t say they refreshed him, so much as helped regulate the conflicting energy fluctuations going on inside his body,” JP disagreed. “Accepting the Spirits and becoming the Warrior of Steel bolstered Davis’ own energies in a way that it also amped up his body’s capability to handle the extra spirit energy generated by an active Takuya. Actually, since becoming the Warrior of Steel, Takuya had become inactive aside from his little blow up at TK. We didn’t hear from him again after that until we were escaping Piedmon’s sinking island.”

“But it was the energy drain that resulted from the transformation into the Warrior of Steel that’s landed him in a coma,” Ken pointed out. 

“True,” JP admitted.

“Fighting really takes it out of you, especially if it’s your first time Spirit Evolving,” Koji said. “Davis overdid it.”

“The question is, though, how  _ much _ did he over do it?” JP frowned. “His energy reserves were so low, Taky was leaking through even before he took control over the kid’s body.”

“Enough to land him in a coma,” Jun said quietly.

Sora smiled sympathetically at her and placed a hand over Jun’s tightly clasped ones.

“Can’t you just… take him out of Davis?” Mel asked, speaking up for the first time since the discussion began.

“That would be ideal,” JP agreed slowly, “but how would we even go about doing that? And where would we put his spirit afterwards? It needs a container. A host body.”

“Can’t you make one?” Dan asked. “In the Digital World?”

“It’s not that simple,” Izzi said, shaking his head. “In the Digital World, data took on a living form the same way biological matter like cells and molecules did in our world. Digimon are still living creatures and have to be born into existence just like any other human.”

“Technically you  _ can _ make a Digimon,” Ken said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, “but I wouldn’t recommend it. It’s a complicated process and so many things can go wrong. Like cloning. Just because it  _ can _ be done, doesn’t mean that it  _ should _ be done. Kimeramon taught me that.”

Yolei held Ken’s hand, smiling comfortingly at him. He smiled thankfully back.

“And even if a Digimon were to be successfully created, rather than born, it isn’t fair to them,” Tai said softly. “Blackwargreymon was a Digimon made from Control Spire data and he was continually searching for a purpose in life. He knew that he was different from other Digimon and couldn’t get past the fact that he was made rather than born.” 

“And that’s only concerning Digimon,” Izzi said, looking at the worried Motomiya parents. “We don’t even know if we can create a human body out of data.”

“…Yes we do,” Sora suddenly spoke up. “Four years ago, back in that pyramid while we were trying to defeat Etemon I was captured by Datamon. He was able to copy and create a digital version of me, but it didn’t work. It wasn’t living.”

“Probably because it didn’t… OH!” JP exclaimed. “It didn’t work because he copied the body, but couldn’t replicate the soul! A body is useless unless it has a spark of life to animate it. If we can replicate that process Datamon used to make a copy of Sora, we could create a host body for Takuya!”

“That’d be great JP, but like you said, how would you transfer Takuya’s spirit to the new host body?” Zoe asked.

“Ah…” JP faltered, unable to come up with an answer.

“…Kari and I might be able to do it,” Koji spoke up hesitantly.

“You definitely could if you had enough power,” Koinumon agreed. “Spirit transfer is a bit tricky, though. If not done right, you could kill Takuya and Davis, or slip into a coma yourself.”

“That’s why I said  _ Kari _ and I,” Koji said, frowning.

“Why me?” Kari asked.

“Because you’re a DigiDestined of Light too,” Koji said. “Your own powers of Light could help stabilize and run in sync with mine. I learned as much when fighting with Angewomon.”

“We worked rather well together against LadyDevimon,” Gatomon mused. “We didn’t even have to say anything to each other. It was like I knew what moves you were going to make before you attacked and acted accordingly to back you up.”

“That’s because Kari and I draw power from the same spiritual element,” Koji said.

“So, do you think the two of you can manage transferring Takuya’s soul to a different host body?” Tai asked.

“…Maybe,” Koji sighed. “I’m still new to using the powers of light like this. Before becoming the Warrior of Light again I just sensed things.”

“He could do it with practice,” Koinumon said confidently. “Manipulating Light energy is a lot different than just tapping into it, like he does when he creates orbs of light. Kari would have to practice with him, as well. He can’t access and draw spiritual energy from her if he’s not familiar with her spirit signature.”

Kari nodded, looking determinedly at Koji. “I’ll do what I can to help.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Dr. Kido said sternly. “Can you even make this new host body?”

“I’ve been in contact with Gennai ever since Sora brought it up,” Izzi said. “The Datamon that copied Sora is no more and neither is the machinery he used to do it. However, Gennai seems to think that he might be able to create something similar. He’s recruiting Andromon to help him. Sora, he’s requesting that you join him at the factory on File Island. He wants to know everything that you can remember about the machine.”

“Got it,” Sora said, rising out of her seat and walked over to Izzi’s laptop where she promptly disappeared into the screen in a flash of light.

Mel and Dan let out shocked gasps of surprise upon seeing her vanish.

“It’ll take them some time to make something, but Gennai has made this a priority, for Davis’ sake,” Izzi informed everyone.

“Koji and Kari can spend that time learning and practicing how to manipulate Light Energies,” Koinumon piped up. “It might be best if Koichi, JP, Jun, Matt and TK come with us as well.”

“I can understand Koichi, JP and Jun coming with us because they hold complementary spirits for our Unified Spirit Evolution into Beowolfmon,” Koji said, frowning, “but why TK and Matt?”

“TK’s Digimental of Hope is not that different from Kari’s Light,” Koinumon explained. “They kinda go hand in hand. ‘There can be no light without hope’ and all that jazz. TK will be able to help provide an extra power boost. As for Matt, his partner, Gabumon, is a descendant of Ancient Garurumon and therefore a Digimon of Light, same as me. With Matt’s Digimental of Friendship, however, his mega form is MetalGarurumon, a Digimon that falls under the steel element, which we’re currently missing with Davis in a coma. Matt’s presence should help compensate for what we’re missing in the Unified Spirits of Light line up we have going with you, Koichi, JP and Jun. Being a DigiDestined of both Light and Steel, should be enough to provide a balance. As I said before, this is only going to be possible if we have the power to back it up. On our own, we can’t succeed, Koji. We’re going to need the others if we’re going to save Davis and Takuya.”

“Alright, already. No need for the lecture, I was just curious,” Koji huffed.

“Is there anywhere in the Digital World you can send us, Izzi, where we can practice undisturbed?” Kari asked.

Izzi’s fingers flew over the keyboard as he pulled up possible locations on the DigiPort.

“How about Breezy Valley?” Izzi asked. “Since the Sacred Tree collapsed, Digimon in that area have gravitated to different areas of the valley where there are trees.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jun smiled, remembering the valley. It had been a lovely place, even without the Sacred Tree.

“It should still be seeped in spiritual energies,” DemiVilamon piped up.

“Sounds perfect,” Zoe said, smiling.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Jun asked, standing up from her seat, walking around the table until she was standing behind Izzi.

“Jun!” her parents gasped, rising from their seats as well.

“We’re going to find a way to save Davis,” Jun told them, picking up Tamamon, Flaremon, and the DemiVeemon. “Please don’t stop me.”

“We’ll keep her safe, don't worry!” Flaremon exclaimed.

“We’ll look after her,” Tamamon agreed.

“Count on it!” cried the DemiVeemon. 

Mel and Dan looked torn as they stared at their adopted daughter, but eventually Dan nodded in acceptance, and turned to his wife.

“We have to trust and believe in them, Mel. They know more about what’s going on than we do,” he said before turning to Jun. “We’ll stay with Davis and wait for your return.”

Jun nodded. Seeing that Koji and the others going to Breezy Valley were all ready to go behind her, she pulled out her Digivice (not an easy feat when one is holding four In-Training Digimon) and entered the Digital World with the hope that they’d be able to save her brother and her long thought-to-be-lost cousin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, at least the team has a plan in motion, but will it work? Can they save Davis and Takuya? Looks like we'll have to wait and find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

* * *


	30. The Hidden Temple

Koji felt drained by the time he and everybody else had to go home. He had spent the entire afternoon with his group of Light attribute DigiDestined familiarizing himself with their auras and practicing drawing energy from them. It had only taken minutes for him to familiarize himself with and tap into Kari and TK’s energies, but the others had been harder to feel out. He was at least a little familiar with JP’s aura signature so it had only taken him half an hour to puzzle out how to actually tap into his friend’s energies. Jun and Matt had been a little harder because he was unfamiliar with their auras and between the two of them, Koji had wasted two hours before he was able to tap into their aura energies. 

Surprisingly it had taken him the longest to tap into Koichi’s aura energy. Koji could identify his twin’s aura signature in his sleep, but tapping into it was completely different from tapping into the other's auras. Strabimon hadn’t appeared too surprised by this, however, because while Koichi’s spirits were part of their Unified Spirit Evolution into Beowolfmon, his element was Darkness, which was now composed of negative energy instead of positive energy after the four Spirits of Darkness had merged and balanced. It had taken Koji an additional hour and a half to figure out how to tap into Koichi’s negative energies of darkness and convert it into positive Light energies, even with Strabimon and JP’s help. It was a really good thing that JP fell under Koji’s Light element for unification because the older boy was able to help him make the conversion since energy in general was kind of his thing.

The point is, after four hours of identifying, familiarizing, tapping into, and (in Koichi’s case) converting the aura energies from six other people, Koji spent another draining hour learning how to focus and use that energy to manipulate other outside light energies. To practice this in a practical sense, Koji had mind linked with Kari who helped him better stabilize and utilize the large amount of Light energies he’d amassed from the others. They focused on using that collective energy to Digivolve Gatomon, Patamon, Gabumon and Strabimon into Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, WereGarurumon and KendoGarurumon.

Everyone had been amazed that with their collective energies Koji had been able to Digivolve four Digimon all the way up to their Ultimate Levels.  While Koji was also amazed by the feat, he knew that if he were better at handling the energies he’d have been able to Digivolve all four into their Mega Levels. KendoGarurumon seemed to agree, but told him via mind link that for his first time, this was impressive. 

Fine tuning and control over DigiVolutions would be handled better in future practice sessions, which would come easier now that Koji knew everyone’s aura signature and how to tap into them. The real test, of course, would be the ability to make non-light attribute Digimon digivolve all the way to Mega. According to Strabimon, if Koji could do that, then he should be able to remove Takuya’s soul from Davis’ body and put it into a new host body easily.

When Koji was able to collapse into his bed at home, he fell asleep instantly. Koichi watched over his brother worriedly before going to bed himself, but neither Koinumon nor Kokitsumon appeared to be concerned. 

On the other end of things, Sora and Gennai had caught a major break. Gennai had contacted Harry, one of the many other Digital Men that safeguarded the Digital World, and had him and a few others search what was left of the pyramid that Etemon had used as a base and had held the vengeful Datamon captive. Though Datamon was gone and the top section of the Pyramid was in ruins, Harry and his team discovered that most of the lower levels were still intact. Including one copy machine. The software was fried along with most of the wiring, but the machine itself was still relatively in one piece.

Getting the copy machine out of the ruins was going to be the tricky part, however. It was large and cumbersome. While it could be dismantled into more manageable pieces to carry out, the ruined levels above would make the process of getting it to a better facility rather difficult.

Even so, Sora was more than happy to report the news when she had returned that evening.

The next morning everyone was excited to move forward with their plans to save Davis and Takuya. However, because of school, everyone had to wait long agonizing hours before leaving for the Digital World. Koji and his group from yesterday met back up again in Breezy Valley to continue practicing amassing and using Light Energy. Everyone else headed to the ruined pyramids in Server to help with clearing away enough of the ruins in order to get the copy machine out and transport it to the factory on File Island where Gennai was currently living. 

By the end of the day both groups had made significant progress. Sora’s group had managed to clear enough of the ruin’s debris to get the disassembled copy machine out and sent on its way to Gennai and Mokuseimon on File Island. Koji had managed to not only digivolve Gatomon, Patamon, Gabumon and Strabimon into Magnadramon, Seraphimon, MetalGarurumon, and Beowolfmon, but he also managed to Digivolve the Veemon into ExVeemon and Tetsukomon, and Namimon and Sparkmon into Ningyomon and Beetlemon. 

Koji hadn’t been able to digivolve Kurokitsumon into any of his higher digivolutions, but he hadn’t expected he’d be able to after only being able to digivolve the Veemon, Namimon and Sparkmon into their Champion levels. Digivolving non-Light attribute Digimon was hard, so it only made sense that digivolving a Dark attribute Digimon would be even harder.

The process of handling and manipulating that much light energy was really draining too, even with Kari’s help. So draining in fact, that Koji and Koichi accepted Jun’s offer to crash at her place, going straight there via digi-port instead of heading back with the rest who were returning to their respective schools. Koichi called their foster parents to inform them that they were staying the night at the Motomiyas again under the pretense of being there for Jun while Davis was in a coma. Mel and Dan weren’t entirely comfortable with the twins lying to their parents, but understood why they felt the need to keep their being DigiDestined a secret.  Especially since Koji was exhausting himself on Davis’ account. Dan made sure that he personally drove the boys to their school the next morning so that they wouldn’t have to wake earlier than necessary to board a train.

The next day was more of the same. Everyone went to school and then went to the Digital World. Koji’s Light attribute group went back to Breezy Valley, while everyone else went to File Island to see what kind of progress Gennai had made with Datamon’s copy machine recovered from the pyramids. 

Izzi, Ken and Yolei worked tirelessly assisting Gennai with rewiring and reprogramming the machine while the others helped Mokuseimon look through the various information sources Gennai had amassed to try and find one of Digiworld’s deities. 

“Well this looks promising,” Joe mused as he read through one of several scrolls he’d selected to read.

“What does?” Tai asked, looking up from a large book in his lap. “Have you found something about Azulongmon and the other Sovereign?”

“Well, no,” Joe admitted, “but this scroll talks about these artifacts that reminds me of our crests.”

“Really?!” Sora gasped, getting up from the computer terminal that she’d been sharing with Zoe.

“What’s it say?” Cody asked, peeking over Joe’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m not as well versed in digi-text as Izzi or Ken are,” Joe admitted, “but I think it talks about these symbols of Determination and Honor. Like I said, it sounds a lot like our old Crests of Virtue.”

The other three Odaiba DigiDestined nodded in agreement, looking over the symbols drawn on the scroll. The symbol for Determination looked like a swirl of fire and the one for Honor was shaped like a star.

“You should set that aside and have Gennai or Izzi look it over when they take a break from that copy machine,” Tai said.

Sora nodded.

“I wonder how far along they are with that thing,” Zoe murmured. 

“Who knows?” Tai said, shrugging. “According to Izzi most of the wiring was fried and needed to be replaced, but most of the circuitry was still in tact. With him, Gennai, Ken and Yolei working on it, I’m sure they’ll have it done as soon as possible.”

“But will it be done soon enough?” Sora fretted. “Davis has been getting weaker everyday. Jun looked really worried in class today. I’m surprised she’s even coming to school. Poor girl looks like she’s ready to break down and have a good cry.”

“Jun’s a strong girl,” Yutaka spoke up as he and Tommy joined their little group with Mokuseimon trailing behind. “She’s doing everything she can to support Davis. She wouldn’t want to miss school because it gives her something to do and allows her to be among friends instead of waiting in a hospital room with nothing to distract her from her brother’s condition.”

They nodded in agreement.

“Did you find something?” Tai asked, noticing the book that Tommy was carrying.

“I think so,” the boy grinned, flipping open to a page he’d bookmarked. “Mokuseimon and I think we might have found someone who can help unlock his memories as Shinya. Have any of you ever heard of Wisemon?”

“Only as a joke,” Tai mused. “A Gotsumon got really short with me once and said I was a real Wisemon. I assumed that it was Digiworld’s version of calling someone a wise guy.”

“Typically, yes,” Mokuseimon piped up with a grin, “but it also refers to a group of Digimon by that same name. They are kind of like monks in your world.  They used to be very commonplace and maintained libraries and archives. In recent times, however, their numbers are fewer and they live sequestered away protecting all of their records on all sorts of information.”

“So what is it about these Wisemon that you believe will help awaken your memories as Shinya?” Sora asked.

“It’s not the Wisemon, necessarily, that will be able to do that,” Mokuseimon said. “They know all sorts of things, so maybe they can point us in the right direction.”

“They also might be able to tell us more about Millenniummon and when he’s coming,” Tommy added. “These Digimon are known for being great prophets.”

“Well it’s a start, I suppose,” Tai mused. “And where can we find these Wisemon?”

Tommy, Yutaka and Mokuseimon traded concerned frowns.

“In a hidden citadel,” Yutaka finally answered, “deep within Digiworld’s equivalent of the Amazon Rainforest, the Mazatlan Jungle.”

“That’s a very large area to search,” Sora fretted, pulling up a map of the region. The Mazatlan Jungle was about as large as four File Islands. “That would take weeks, maybe months, to search.”

“Did you say Mazatlan?” Joe asked, reopening the scroll he’d been looking at. “That’s where the temple that this scroll talks about is supposed to be.”

“Well at least we have a lead to something,” Tai mused. “We can at least start searching there while Gennai gets that copy machine working and Koji and his group work more on whatever it is they’re doing.”

The others nodded in agreement before going to check on Gennai and the other’s progress with the copy machine.

Gennai and Izzi’s legs could be seen sticking out from under the machine while Ken and Yolei sat at a computer terminal typing away.

“How’re things here?” Tai asked.

“Peachy,” Yolei growled.

“We’re having trouble recreating Datamon’s programming,” Ken sighed.

“The rewiring, on the other hand, is almost finished,” Izzi grunted as he slid out from beneath the machine covered with oil smears. “Are all of the connections registering, Yolei?”

“…Yes,” Yolei replied after consulting her monitor. “I’ll run a system diagnostic check now to make sure everything is in working order.”

Izzi nodded, wiping his hands on a rag before coming over to hover at Ken’s terminal and help with the programming.

“Find any leads?” Gennai asked as he too got out from under the machine.

“Maybe,” Tai said and reported Tommy and Joe’s findings to Gennai.

“I can’t help you find the Wisemon Citadel,” Gennai said, “but Jaime, who helps monitor the South American DigiDestined, is familiar with that jungle and might know where to at least find the Temple. Do any of you happen to speak Spanish?”

“Ken can,” Yolei piped up. 

“Good,” Gennai sighed. “Jaime doesn’t speak Japanese and his English is… mostly understandable if not heavily accented.”

“Funny,” Sora said, frowning, “I don’t recall any of your friends having trouble speaking various languages back when we had that worldwide incident last Christmas.”

“That’s because those that went to help on Earth specialize in being multilingual, having studied Earth’s various languages. We all know English because it’s practically a universal language around Earth, but most of us, like Jaime and I, specialize in working directly with DigiDestined in a particular region of the world and only know the languages and various dialects that pertain to that region. Jaime covers most of South America. He’d be completely useless anywhere else, however, – except perhaps in Spain – because he only speaks those language dialects and Basic English. Expecting him to be able to converse in Japanese is like expecting me – who is based in Japan and the surrounding Pacific Islands – to be able to go to Italy and speak Italian.”

“I see,” Sora said, nodding.

“I’ll get in touch with Jaime tonight,” Gennai sighed. “You lot should head home and rest. You have a long trek ahead.”

Everyone nodded and left Gennai’s base to proceed with figuring out the rest of Datamon’s copy machine’s programming. 

Those returning from Koji’s group – including Koji and Koichi since they planned to spend the night at the Motomiyas’ again – were happy to report that Koji had managed to Digivolve all of the present Digimon apart from Kurokitsumon into their Mega levels. Koji wanted Tai present at the next practice session to see if he could Digivolve Agumon into his Mega level. Being a descendant of Ancient Greymon, Agumon would be a good neutral test subject to practice on since Davis and Takuya’s energy was a lot like Tai’s in the fundamentals of their aura signatures.

The next day Tai left with Koji and his group while Ken, Izzi, Yolei, Sora, Cody, Joe, Mimi and Michael (who’d both gate jumped to Japan and planned to spend the weekend at Sora and Joe’s to help with the efforts), Zoe, Tommy, Yutaka and Mokuseimon met up at the Factory on File Island before gate jumping to the Mazatlan Jungle where they met Jaime.

Jaime looked just like all of the other digital men that made up Gennai’s people, only with a slightly darker tan completion, meaning that this digital man probably spent more time outdoors in the sun than indoors working in labs. Speaking of which, Jaime wasn’t alone. There was a group of nine DigiDestined with him. Ken and Jaime made the introductions for their groups. With Jaime were two local DigiDestined teams: 5 kids from Brazil and 4 from Chile. Unlike the teams from Japan who all lived in the same area as each other, few of the South American DigiDestined even lived in the same town, village or city. They’d first met in the Digital World when they’d been chosen and gained their partner Digimon. The two teams had only just met recently through Jaime after what had happened last Christmas and when all of the world’s DigiDestined had answered the call and came to the Digital World to face MaloMyotismon.

One Brazilian boy, Mateo, was the leader of his group. He and his partner Elecmon were welcoming and spoke English fluently on account of the boy’s father being an American who’d moved to São Paulo to teach English after marrying the boy’s Brazilian mother.

Catalina and her partner Bearmon were the leaders of the Chilean team. Like Joe, she was a college freshman. Her English wasn’t as good as Mateo’s, but as the oldest out of both teams, it was clear that they all looked up to her. At 18, Catalina was a good 6-8 years older than her fellow Chileans, who were around Cody’s age. Mateo was only 15. Isabella, from Rio, was the second oldest at 16. The other Brazilians were 13-14 years old.

After introductions, Mimi, Michael, Ken, Jaime, Catalina and Mateo got down to discussing plans for finding the temple that had been described in the scroll. Together the two native DigiDestined teams were pretty knowledgeable about most of the Mazatlan Jungle and even knew of a few sites where the temple might be. They split up into three groups. Mimi, Catalina, Yolei, Zoe, Isabella, and the other two native girls – Maria from Brazil and Sofía from Chile – went to search in a possible location in the northern part of the jungle. Michael, Mateo, Cody, Joe, Izzi and the two Chilean boys – Jorge and Diego – went to search the Mayan-esque ruins site near the center of the jungle. Ken, Jaime, Tommy, Yutaka, Mokuseimon and the remaining three Brazilian boys from Mateo’s team – Pedro, Marcos, and Eduardo – were left to search a stretch of jungle in the south that was considered sacred ground to the native Digimon.

* * *

Mimi chatted happily with Catalina and Isabella. There were some language barriers, but both of their English was good enough to get by. Mimi had been taking Spanish classes since her move to America and her new friends were more than happy to test out her knowledge. She felt a bit sorry for Yolei, though, because the younger girl was clearly lost in the conversation. Zoe was a bit better. Italian and Spanish had their similarities at their Latin roots, so with a strange mixture of Italian, Spanish and English, the blond was getting by and making friends with Maria and Sofía.

They’d been searching their stretch of jungle for a while now, but there was nothing but trees, tall grass, and the usual Digiworld exotic flowers and vines. It was interesting to realize that this part of the Digital World was no different than what she’d seen before. The only difference was that the natives spoke Spanish instead of Japanese.

Michael and his group were having slightly better luck. The ruins in their search area were surely something to behold. Michael had seen similar things before on his own Digiworld adventures; only the text was in Spanish instead of English or Japanese. Unfortunately, in spite of their surroundings, nothing matched what Joe showed them from his scroll and there were no traces or hints about the Wisemon. Mateo and his two Chilean friends hadn’t even heard of the Digimon before and neither had their partners. Diego and Jorge couldn’t speak English aside from a few common words, so Mateo often had to translate for them. Michael pretty much had to do the same for Joe, Cody and Izzi. Often the two groups would split up to check out an area of the ruins and then Michael and Mateo would report back what was discovered.

In the South, Jaime was able to get the local Digimon to agree to allow them to search their sacred land. Pedro, Marcos, Eduardo and their partner Digimon were well liked and respected in their area, so clearly Mateo and his team were familiar faces in this side of the jungle even if they hadn’t explored this far into it. Mokuseimon was also a big hit with the local Digimon, being the Warrior of Wood. Many of them prayed to him, bowing as he passed by. Mokuseimon wasn’t sure he liked the attention, but he grinned and bore it as they proceeded onwards.

They hadn’t found much at first – just some old buildings and what might have been a mission or church at some point in time, but as they reached the center of the sacred grounds honored in this area, they came across a temple. The very temple they’d been looking for, actually. 

Jaime did his best to translate the digi-text for them. It turned out that the temple they were standing in was a place of law and order. The old civilizations that lived there had once held court and trials within the temple. The back half of the temple was housing for its peacekeepers. There was a shrine in the center of the temple that honored their determination to see justice done and keeping the peace, and the honor that such actions brought upon them in the eyes of their citizenry and the Digimon Deities that watched over them. Mokuseimon claimed that he could feel a faint power coming from the shrine. Tommy and Yutaka could also feel it, but unfortunately the day was coming to an end and everyone had to return home.

The others were happy to hear the news that Ken and Mokuseimon had to give them, but Gennai had even better news. The copy machine was fixed and ready to run. They could finally make a new host body for Takuya.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I seems that things are moving forward for the DigiDestined! But will things continue moving so smoothly, or will there be trouble ahead? Guess we'll find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	31. Return of the Fire Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! And we finally get an event I know we've all been waiting for! Takuya's return! I know everyone's been waiting for this, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next DM chapter isn't going to be posted until August 1st because Parent Worries (which is also being updated today) is going to be my main focus this year. As a part of my New Years resolution I really want to make an attempt to catch it up to where Ultimate Gathering is because PW characters are starting to appear in UGotD.
> 
> I'm also going to be posting a new Digimon story staring Tai this upcoming Odaiba Day/Anniversary as well and, lucky you, in honor of my 25th birthday today, I've decided to celebrate by giving you guys a summery of said fic and a small preview that can be found after the Author's note at the end of this chapter and at the end of the new Parent Worries chapter. And they're two different previews even! ;)
> 
> For now, enjoy the next chapter of Drowning Memories!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ADVENTURE, 02, OR FRONTIER!

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday, so all of the DigiDestined from Shibuya and Odaiba met up at the hospital bright and early to discuss their next move with the Motomiya's and Dr. Kido.

"So it's done, then? That copy machine?" Mel asked, looking between her daughter and Izzi.

"Yes," Izzi confirmed. "Last night I went back to the Digital World to help Gennai run a few tests. He'd started small, with fruit and dolls, and when I arrived he was able to create exact copies of Tentomon and myself. Neither of them were living of course, without a soul, but we determined that the bodies contained the necessary body parts to be fully functional when a soul is put in."

"What do you mean by body parts?" Dan asked.

"I mean that they had internal organs and weren't just copies of our likeness," Izzi clarified. "They'd be able to function as we do, rather than be dolls or manikins. They'd be able to breathe, walk, eat, digest, go to the bathroom, and function as any other living being."

"And it keeps?" Dr. Kido asked. "The bodies weren't breathing or anything, right?"

"Correct," Izzi said. "However, because they were digital and made with data instead of cells like our bodies, they didn't decompose over time, though we did delete them once we confirmed everything we needed to know."

"Deleted them?" Mel repeated, looking unsure.

"We basically activated the program in the copy that allowed it to break down and dissolve, which is the closest thing the Digital World and Digimon have to decomposing," Izzi clarified. "The bodies were technically inactive programs, so they dissolved completely. Once the body is alive with a soul, however, it'll just be like any other Digimon and won't be so easily destroyed."

"So the copy machine works," Jun cut in. "How are we going to go about creating a body for Takuya so that we can remove his soul from Davis's? Do we just copy someone or is the machine capable of creating a body on it's own?"

"The copier needs a physical body to replicate," Izzi said.

"So if this works, Takuya is just going to go around as another version of one of us?" Matt asked.

"Sort of," Izzi said. "While the copier is creating the copy, we can alter some of the physical aspects. The reason we need someone to copy is to make sure we have the internal organs that he's going to need to function as a person again. Outer appearances is all cosmetic."

"So who do we copy?" Sora asked, looking around the table.

"Ideally, Davis," Izzi sighed. "Takuya's soul has inhabited his body for so long, it's no doubt used to it. If we want the smoothest transition for both Davis and Takuya, it should be Davis's body we copy."

"But is that wise?" Dr. Kido asked. "Davis's body is in very poor condition. If this machine of your friend's copies a person's physical body, won't it copy all of it's flaws as well?"

"Yes," Izzi sighed grimly, "however, I'm hoping that once they are separated, both Davis and Takuya will be able to make a full recovery. Also, their bond with their Digimon should help them recover faster, or am I wrong in that assumption?" Izzi aimed that last question at JP.

"It should," JP confirmed. "Their spirit energies won't be conflicting with each other, and their bond with the Veemon and Flamemon should help bolster each other's energies, as they did before."

"Alright, so we use Davis," Tai said, "but how do we want to proceed in getting him to the Digital World? He's currently hooked up to a bunch of monitors in the hospital."

"That's where I come in, I assume," Dr. Kido sighed. "You'll need me to set him up for a transfer so that we can remove him from here."

"Is that safe?" Mel asked. "Will he be alright outside of the hospital?"

"Davis is comatose, but is still breathing on his own. None of the equipment is currently necessary to keep him alive," Dr. Kido reassured the worried Motomiya parents. "The monitors are only keeping tabs on his condition and the IV is merely feeding his body nutrients that he can't get because he isn't awake to eat anything. He'll be fine if we take him off the IV for the few hours it's necessary to copy his body."

"And afterwards? What then?" Dan asked. "You just take him back to the hospital?"

"Gennai and I have a hospital area set up for Davis," Joe reassured them. "We can keep Davis there before and after the copying process and after the soul transfer. I wouldn't recommend actually doing the transfer in that area, however in case it affects the equipment."

Mel and Dan looked wary about the whole thing, but after everyone's reassurances they finally agreed and gave Dr. Kido permission to put in the orders for Davis' "transfer." While Dr. Kido was getting that all sorted, most of the DigiDestined left for the Digital World to help with the preparations.

After everything at the hospital was in order, they moved Davis to Dr. Kido's home where Izzi and Ken had set up a special Digital Gate with Gennai's help so that they could bring Dr. Kido and the Motomiya's with them to the Digital World.

Jun wondered when Izzi had had the time to sleep if he had been so busy working with Gennai to get everything ready as soon as possible.

The portal worked and deposited the group in an area of the factory that Jun didn't recognize, mostly because it was the room that Joe had apparently turned into a makeshift medical ward. Davis had been disconnected from his monitors and IVs before they'd come to the Digital World, so he was ready for the copy machine.

The machine honestly freaked Jun out a little. It looked a bit banged up and rusted in places, looking more like a piece of scrap than a functional machine, but Izzi, Ken and Gennai reassured her and her parents that it worked.

The next hour felt like it took forever, everyone watching as one of the arms on the machine slowly crawled up Davis' body, casting an orange light over his still figure, while the other arm on the machine on a table next to Davis' was slowly building the copy, both arms moving from the feet up. At first, the copy had only looked like a 3D pixelated version of Davis, but as the arm slowly moved, the copy's features smoothed out and became more realistic. It copied Davis down to every freckle and scar. It wasn't until it was copying the face, that Jun noticed changes starting to occur.

Izzi, Ken and JP were at the machine's control panel, typing in who knew what, but whatever they were doing, they were changing things on the copy. The hair was different, for one, lying flat and less spiky, and was without the reddish tone of the mahogany brown color that Davis' had. Then the facial structure changed just a bit, becoming more angular and less round, starting to look more like Takuya than Davis. The skin tone on the body changed a bit too, becoming more of a dark peach than a brown tan. June was amazed to see that by the end of the copying process, the body lying before her was a very accurate looking copy of what her cousin Takuya looked like before he'd died.

Joe, Izzi and Gennai looked the copy body over while Dr. Kido took Davis' body back to the medical room to put him back on an IV for an hour before Koji and his group tried the soul transfer. It also gave Dr. Kido time to examine the copy body. He was amazed how real it was. Apparently it had copied human physiology really well.

Koji was nervous when the hour was up and they'd moved Davis back into the copy room with what would become Takuya's new body. He appreciated Koichi's reassuring presence and even the small hand squeeze Kari gave him before they moved into their positions. Koji and Kari were the only ones standing. Koichi, JP, Jun, Matt and TK sat along the back wall with their Digimon behind the tables holding Davis and Takuya's bodies, while Koji and Kari and their Digimon stood between the two tables, Kari's hand on his shoulder to ground him.

Koji took a deep breath and began a meditation exercise that helped calm him down. Once he was calm and centered he reached out to the DigiDestined before him. It was so easy sensing and tapping into their energies now. He merely called upon their help and it gathered to him and Kari, who helped him contain all of that energy with Strabimon within their auras. Enveloped in the light energies of their friends, Koji turned his attention on Davis's body and focused on the dim sources of light he could feel inside. He reached out to the lights and imagine himself cupping them in his hands.

He frowned when he felt how intertwined the two lights were with each other. The lights reacted to his touch, pulsing closer together.

" _No, please,_ " Koji mentally said to the lights. " _You need to separate. You'll smother each other and die otherwise._ "

Outside of Koji's mind, he was holding a forming ball of gaseous light in his hands that had come from within Davis' chest cavity, a small tail of light still linking it to Davis. The gaseous ball pulsed blue and red and purple. It was really eerie for everyone in the room to see, but no one made a sound, afraid to snap Koji out of his trance.

" _Please_ ," Koji continued to plead with the lights of his two friends. " _You have to let go now. You both have so many people waiting for you._ "

At last he felt their consent and the lights began to separate but they struggled. Koji tried to help them, nudging them apart, feeding light energy into their glowing forms so that neither light went out. He was soon able to distinguish Takuya's fiery spirit in one hand and Davis' cool determined one in the other.

The others watched as Koji slowly moved his hands apart and the gaseous ball split into one blue and purple ball and one red and purple ball.

Once Koji was sure that the two lights were separated completely he encouraged Davis' light to return to his body. The others saw the blue and purple ball leave Koji's hand and sank back into Davis' chest. Davis' body let out a sigh and trembled slightly before settling once more.

Koji focused on the light of Takuya that he now cupped with both hands and turned to face the direction he knew that Takuya's new body was waiting. He honed in on the low humming light energy of the inactive body and concentrated on detaching Takuya's light from Davis' body and easing it towards the empty body. Takuya's light resisted for a moment, but with Koji's encouragement it let go, it's light dimming now that it was no longer anchored to a body. Koji kept feeding light energy into Takuya's light to keep it lit as he moved it towards the empty body. Takuya's light latched desperately onto the body, leaving Koji's hand, and Koji poured all the remaining Light energy he could spare into the body, praying that the soul would take.

The other watched as Koji pressed the red and purple ball of gaseous light into the copy body's chest and he and Kari seemed to glow. It was a long moment before the glow surrounding the two DigiDestined of Light finally dimmed. Koji and Kari both staggered back a step away from Takuya's table and nearly collapsed, but Tai and Yutaka was there to catch them.

Kari was pale, and fatigued, but was fine otherwise. Those that had energy drawn from them were feeling drained, but were fine as well. Koji, however, was unconscious and had a sheen of sweat covering his body.

"He'll be alright," Koinumon sighed, having dedigivolved from Strabimon after the process was done. "He's just exhausted."

"Did it work?" Jun asked, looking at the two bodies on the tables.

"Feels like it," JP reported. "The energy flows in both bodies are normal and the copy body is breathing now."

Everyone crowded around the second table and saw that JP was right. The previously still copy body was now breathing even breaths and it's chest was moving up and down.

"What now?" TK asked.

"Now we wait for them to wake up," Joe sighed.

Both Davis and Takuya were moved to the medical area with Koji. Mel and Dan hovered beside Davis while the Warriors split their time between Takuya and Koji.

A couple hours after the spirit transfer Davis woke up, much to everyone's relief. Mel and Dan didn't waste any time hugging him and had Dr. Kido check Davis over.

"…He's gone," was the first thing he'd uttered. He appeared to be in shock."I…I can't feel him anymore."

"It's okay, Davis," Jun said, wrapping him up in a hug. "He's not gone. Just in another body."

"What?!" Davis cried, pulling back.

Jun moved so that he could see Takuya's new body in the bed next to his.

"We finally found a way to separate your souls and a means to give Takuya a body of his own," Izzi spoke up and proceeded to explain to Davis exactly what had happened over the last week.

"Are you alright?" Kari asked, when he still seemed to be so confused even after having everything explained to him.

"Fine, I guess," Davis mumbled, looking back over at Takuya. "It's just… he's been with me for so long that it feels like a part of me is missing now. But don't worry. I'll get used to it. It'll just feel strange for a while."

It was getting late, so most of the DigiDestined went home. Only Joe, Dr. Kido, the Motomiyas, and Koji and Koichi remained behind in the Digital World.

It was early in the morning when Takuya finally woke up. At first he was really confused. He couldn't feel Davis' presence at all. And then he started to panic because he was in control of the body.

"Easy, Takuya!" Koji hissed, suddenly appearing beside him, holding him down. "You're fine. Everything is fine."

"But! Davis!" Takuya spluttered.

"Is fine and asleep but won't be for much longer if you keep thrashing around," Koji said softly, looking over his shoulder to where they could both see Davis sleeping on a bed curled up with Jun. Takuya also saw two adults that he recognized as Dan and Mel Motomiya, Davis and Jun's adoptive parents, asleep in a pair of chairs next to the children's bed.

"Am I dreaming?" Takuya asked faintly.

"No, you're not dreaming," Koji snorted. "Surprise! You're a real boy again."

Takuya choked. "How?! And where are we? Where is everyone?"

While Koji caught him up with what had happened during the time that he and Davis had apparently been comatose, Takuya couldn't help examining his new body. It felt like Davis' but didn't at the same time. The skin tone was wrong, but the freckles and scars were the same. After living for so long in Davis' body, he found that his hair felt strange. It was slightly longer and lay flat much like his used to. He hadn't realize how much he'd gotten used to having spiky hair until he didn't have it anymore.

Koji apparently got fed up with Takuya getting distracted with his new body and thrust a mirror in front of his face. And it really was his face. It wasn't Davis's. He actually looked like himself. For the most part. His eyes were the wrong shade of brown (because they were Davis') and a bunch of little things like his ears and nose were just slightly off, but he at least looked like he used to before he'd died.

"You done admiring yourself, yet?" Koji huffed.

Takuya handed the mirror back and listened to the rest of Koji's explanation for how he now had his own body. It felt weird. It was too quiet in his head. He really missed Davis's presence.

He and Koji must have been talking for a long time because Joe and Dr. Kido came in to wake up the Motomiyas and were delighted to see the two of them up. Koji had apparently crashed really hard after performing the soul transfer.

Davis and Jun were excited to see him and he was soon caught up in a hug from both of them that left him reeling. He was being hugged. And he could hug back. He didn't realize he was crying until Jun asked him what was wrong.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess… it's just that I thought I'd never have this again. That I'd be able to actually do things like touch you guys without being having to borrow Davis' body to do it."

That earned him another bone crushing hug, but he didn't protest one bit. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed having a body of his own. He'd never really let himself revel in the experience of having a body again the few times he'd been in control of Davis' body. He'd always had a purpose when he'd taken control apart from the first time, and that time he'd been too freaked out and worried for Davis to really enjoy having a body again.

After the hug fest, he formally met Dan and Mel Motomiya. He could tell that they didn't really know what to think about him and he honestly couldn't blame them. He was pretty excited to meet Flamemon again, though. And when Koichi finally woke up (the guy had always been a pretty heavy sleeper) there was more hugs, meeting Digimon, and catching up over breakfast. Things were a little awkward between him and Mokuseimon, but he really hoped that the Digimon version of his brother was starting to remember him.

Then the whole gang arrived and Takuya got to officially meet Davis' friends from Odaiba. And reuniting for real with his old friends was just the best thing ever. Of course Zoe had nearly suffocated him with her hug and Tommy ended up crying because he was so happy to see Takuya. Takuya wasn't sure if Davis was just shorter than he had been or if JP had just grown a lot more during his second childhood, but how had he not noticed the height difference between them until now? Of course JP found Takuya's reaction amusing.

As lunch time rolled around and things started to settle down, the DigiDestined did eventually get down to business. There was still a temple to explore and a deity to find, and soon they were going to have to face Millenniummon, but now Takuya had a body of his own and he was more than ready to take action. Life still moved pretty fast, and Takuya had no intention of wasting this second one of his. Millenniummon was so going down this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Takuya's really back! Awesome! Now the DigiDestined are really getting somewhere, but why does it feel like beating Millenniummon isn't going to be as easy? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out what'll happen next on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

 

 

###  AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yay! Taky's back! How'd I do? He and Davis are far from ok, and we're really going to see how being in separate bodies effects them, but one goal has been reached and now they can move onto the next! Things are really going to be starting to move now that all DigiDestined and Warriors are accounted for. I look forward to writing it. :) 

I'd appreciate it if all my Brazilian and Chilean readers would mind offering some advice or opinions on what they'd like to see from the Brazilian and Chilean DigiDestined that'll be returning next chapter when they tackle the ruins. Any common phrases or suggested cultural differences that you feel might come up between them and the Japanese DigiDestined would be great. :)

* * *

ALRIGHTY! So, as I said at the beginning of the chapter, I started working on a new Digimon story. Recently, I watched the entire Digimon Fusion (Xros Wars) series (or at least what had been dubbed in English) on Netflix and the Hunters part of the series on my computer, and then watched the 3 available Digimon Tri movies/episodes for the first time and was inspired by what was going on with Tai's character and his situation in the first part/episode of the series and this fic was born. I ended up writing 1 1/2 chapters in one evening equaling 22 pages total on Google Docs. I have yet to decided if I want this story to be part of the UGotD verse, or if I want it to be it's own thing. I also haven't really decided if I want to use English dub or original Japanese names or a mix of both (like I am for PM and UGotD) in this, so even though I'm using a nix of both names in this preview, they are subject to change by the time I get around to posting the first full and official chapter, but here's a summery of what my new story is going to be about:

**Tai Kamiya is nearing the end of his last year in high school and isn't sure what he wants to do with his life after graduation. The other DigiDestined have all seemed to grow up and are following their own paths, but Tai feels stuck and isn't quite ready to let his childhood go - at least, not the DigiDestined part of it that links him to the Digital World and the Digimon. Then one day he gets a job offer he knows he can't refuse because it will allow him to team up with his old Digimon partner, Agumon, again. The catch? He can't tell anyone, not even the other DigiDestined, about it and he is expected to lead an army of Digimon in a war in a different Digital World outside of his home dimension.**

Though this fic is Tai-centric, it's going to be a crossover between all of the current Digimon seasons excluding only Tri in the canon because it's technically still ongoing and this is taking place instead of that. I haven't decided on a title for this yet, but a few ideas that I've been playing around with are: "The Courageous General" or "The General of Courage", "The 3rd Xros War" or "Xros Wars III", and "The Orange Sun's Brave Strikers." If any of you have any other better ideas, PLEASE leave your suggestion in a comment. Thank you!

And now onto that promised preview! Here is a small excerpt from the current draft of chapter 1:

 

With a sigh, Tai got back on his feet and shouldered his bag.

"Are you lonely, Child of Courage?" a voice asked.

Tai startled, nearly dropping his bag as he whirled around and stared at an orb of light that seemed to float in front of him.

"What… are you?" Tai gasped.

"I am Omegamon."

"...Omegamon?" Tai repeated.

"In this world, I would be called Omnimon."

"What?!" Tai stared at the orb as it took on the familiar form of his and Matt's DNA digivolved partner, only this guy was the size of a 12-inch action figure.

"I am not from your world's corresponding digital world," Omegamon said. "I come from across the multiverse seeking aid in a great war, looking for generals to lead us. I have recruited four others like you, but the need for more of your kind is always needed."

"Why would I agree to sign up for some war that doesn't effect my world?" Tai asked wearily.

"Because it is all you know," Omegamon answered, being brutally honest. "It is part of what you miss. Your desire for the old days in which you were leader of this world's DigiDestined and had a purpose is what brought me to you."

"Well that's a bit harsh, Omegamon," a voice said, startling Tai for a second time. "I doubt that's all Kamiya knows."

Tai turned around and saw a man in a black suit, looking as nondescript as it got. There was nothing notable about him from his black hair, average height, and sunglasses. He looked like every other man in a suit Tai'd ever seen walking the street on their way to and from jobs.

"And you are?" Tai asked.

"Forgive me," the man said, stepping forward and offering Tai a business card. "My name is Shigure Nanase. I work for DATS."

"DATS?" Tai repeated, taking the card.

"Digital Accident Tactics Squad," Agent Nanase said. "It is an agency that was originally founded in one of the other Earths in the Multiverse, but has begun to expand it's reach in order to help keep the peace between human and digital worlds. I am our world's Japanese representative. My job is to keep an eye on the DigiDestined in our world and troubleshoot any hardships that occur between our worlds. My agency works often with Gennai and his people to help maintain peace."

"You know Gennai?" Tai asked.

"Indeed. And when Omegamon here, arrived in our world, looking for a general, he recommended you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you know how to lead a team. You're experienced and are good in a fight. You are also trying to decide where your future is going," Agent Nanase said. "I am here to offer you a job opportunity."

"...What kind of job opportunity?" Tai asked warily.

"A job as a DATS agent of course," Agent Nanase said, smiling wryly. "We come with many benefits, including a full scholarship program that'll pay for any schooling you wish to pursue. You'd get to work with Digimon and help keep the peace between our worlds and others out there. As a DigiDestined you could also freely travel between our worlds and others in the Multiverse."

"That does sound tempting," Tai mused.

"Here is an information packet," Agent Nanase said, handing a large envelop over. "You don't need to make a decision right away, but if you have any questions just call the number on the back of my card."

Tai nodded, slipping the envelop and card into his bag.

"I hope to see you soon, Mr. Kamiya," the DATS agent said. "Come, Omegamon. We have work to do."

Omegamon huffed, but returned to the glowing ball for he'd appeared in before taking off after Agent Nanase.

"Wait!" Tai called out before the man got too far. "Omegamon said he'd recruited four others like me for his war. Were any of those my friends and were they offered jobs at DATS as well?"

"No," Agent Nanase said, turning back around to face Tai. "The four that Omegamon spoke of all come from other Earths in the Multiverse. Please take time to look over the information in the packet I gave you, think it over, and then call me in a few days."

Tai let him leave this time.

"You'd get to work with Agumon again," was Omegamon's parting shot before disappearing with him.

Well that was certainly something to consider.

* * *

So what do you think? You can find another sneak peek at this new story at the end of the chapter 20 of Parent Worries. Please let me know in a comment as to which dub I should use the names of. As you can see I'm kind of leaning more towards a mix, but I feel confident enough to pull of using either version, though for English, Fusion/Xros Wars is going to be tricky because part 3 of the Xros Wars/Fusion series was never dubbed in English, so Tagiru doesn't have an official English name like the others (not that Takato or Takuya were given one either, but still). :P

Thanks for reading!


	32. Libraries in the Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Odaiba Day everyone! I will be updating Drowning Memories, Parent Worries and Ultimate Gathering of the DigiDestined today! The chapters for DM and UGotD aren't as long as I'd like, but I hope you guys enjoy them none the less. :) I'm also posting the first chapter of a new Digimon fic I'm working on staring Tai. I hope you all enjoy reading these new chapters and have a great rest of your summer!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ADVENTURE, 02, OR FRONTIER!

After returning Mel and Dan home Davis, Jun, and Takuya changed into some new clothes, and rejoined the others at Gennai's place. It had taken a while to convince the worried parents to let Davis go, but they understood the urgency of the matter. Neither liked it, but consented after learning that the entire group was going, including Joe, who had promised to keep an eye on Davis and Takuya's conditions.

When everyone was gathered once more, (including Mimi and Michael, who had been spending the weekend with Sora and so that they could be there with the group for Davis,) they gate jumped to the Mazatlan Jungle and met up with Jaime and the South American DigiDestined again. Gennai came with them this time to help with the language barriers that came up when all they could communicate in was English, which was a secondary language for both groups. Introductions were made again for all of those who hadn't come to the jungle before and then they all headed to the sacred ground Ken and Jaime's group had searched last time.

Everyone was in awe of the temple. When they came to the shrine, JP confirmed Mokuseimon's claim that power was emitting from the shrine - its altar specifically. While most pondered what this could mean, asking the native digital guide and DigiDestined about the shrine's significance in their culture, Yolei and Cody seemed drawn to the altar. The ground trembled slightly at their approach, though neither felt anything, but it sure caught everyone else's attention.

Then a light shone from within the shrine's altar and Davis felt himself being drawn closer as well. Ken soon followed. Something was calling out to them.

"What's going on?!" Kari cried as she watched her friends stand around the altar of the shrine, one on each side.

Davis took on a vacant expression that the Warrior DigiDestined had become more than familiar with since their reinstatement as DigiDestined. He was in a trance, pulling out a small square chip that the Odaiba DigiDestined recognized as a crest. All eyes were on the youngest Motomiya as he placed the crest in the middle of the alter. For a moment nothing happened, but then the crest sank into the altar and the glowing stopped, light fading, but revealed that the plain stone altar was now gold. The ground began to tremble again, harder this time, but none of the four surrounding the altar within the shrine moved until they appeared to sink through the floor. Only they weren't going through the floor, the floor itself was descending like an elevator. Kari and TK moved then, racing towards their friends, the others not far behind, staring in awe as stairs began for form for them to follow, spiraling down along the edges of the hole where the altar had sunk straight down.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody were no longer standing around the altar, but heading down a long passageway that had appeared. The others followed until the long corridor ended in a large open cavern with a flat wall opposite them. The four DigiDestined in a trance took out and lifted their digivices up and beams of colored light hit the wall. Davis' golden light hit a section of wall that illuminated with his Crest of Miracles. Ken's purple light lit up his Crest of Kindness on the wall. Yolei's digivice was emitting a bright orangish-pink colored light on a symbol that looked like a swirl of fire. Cody's white light was shining on a six pointed star within a circle.

Kari had the sudden urge to join them and stepped forward with TK to also point their digivices at the wall, beams of pink and yellow-green light hitting their Crests of Hope and Light. One by one the other Odaiba DigiDestined stepped forward to point their digivices at the walls until orange Courage, blue Friendship, red Love, green Sincerity, purple Knowledge, and gray Reliability were shining brightly with the other six crests. 12 Crests of Virtue shone brightly until they appeared to peel off the wall and drift down the the DigiDestined they connected to, changing the color of their Digivices until it matched their crest.

"Well that was cool," Takuya muttered from where he was leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the chamber. He was tired and taking the chance to rest. He was sure that Davis was feeling the strain as well. They weren't nearly recovered enough to be out and about, but both knew that they had no time to spare if they were going to prepare for Millenniummon's return.

It seemed that after the light show, the four that had been entranced were back to normal again, all staring down at their digivices that were lit up with the symbol of their crest.

"Determination," Yolei muttered. "This is the Crest of Determination."

"And mine is Honor," said Cody.

"Those are perfect for you two," Kari said, smiling brightly. "Congratulations on finding your crests."

"Thank the powers that be that they were all here," Tai laughed.

"Seems a little too convenient, don't you think?" Matt asked.

"Perhaps," Izzi agreed, "but we haven't been able to communicate with the Sovereign in a long time. Perhaps this was the only way they could intervene on our behalf. They were the ones that held the power of our crests, after we gave them up to help seal the protective barrier between our worlds."

"Maybe," Joe said. "Seems a bit strange to me though, that they'd put the crests in a sector of the Digital World that we wouldn't normally access, however. We wouldn't have come here if we weren't seeking clues to find Wisemon. And it was Mokuseimon who suggested we return here because of the power emitting from the shrine altar here."

"True," Mimi said. "If it weren't for our new Shibuya friends we would have just passed this location by because there wasn't anything indicating that the powers of all of our crests were kept here."

"But that would mean that the Sovereign know more about what's going on," Takuya interjected. "I don't know about Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy or JP, but I've always found it a bit odd that you guys have always had Gennai, his people and the Sovereign, when back in our day, we had the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, Lady Ophanimon, and Lords Seraphimon and Cherubimon to watch over the Digital World. At what point in the Digital World's history did the switch happen?"

"What are you getting at, Taky?" JP asked.

"Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon were all still around in spite of our fight against Millenniummon and the end of the Digital World," Takuya reasoned. "They had to have been alive to restore life to the Digital World after our final battle, otherwise the Digital World wouldn't be here. Only they had the power to rebuild the Digital World."

"But rebuilding the Digital World takes a lot of time and energy," Koji mused.

"An enormous amount of power that would be taxing even for the three of them," Koichi added. "So much, I dare say, that they'd have had to exhaust themselves to the point of regeneration."

"But they would have known that and created deities to rule in their stead to watch over the progression of the new Digital World while they waited to be reborn," Takuya picked up.

"The Sovereign," Tommy said, eyes wide.

"Who created Gennai and his people, much like Lady Ophanimon and Lords Seraphimon and Cherubimon who appointed the ten Legendary Warriors as protectors," Zoe piped up.

"But that still doesn't connect to what you were saying about the Sovereign knowing about what's happening now even though they're not around," JP pointed out, looking at Takuya.

"How does anybody learn about the past?" Takuya asked.

"History books," Tommy said.

"Records and documentations," Yutaka added.

"Oral Traditions," Jun suggested.

"And who do we figure could possibly possess this information, undoubtedly entrusted to them by Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon?" Takuya prodded.

"The Wisemon," Izzi sighed. "The question is, how do we find them?"

"If I may," Catalina spoke up, looking a touch unsure as she spoke in her heavy accented English. Gennai and Jaime were nodding encouragingly at her to continue. Takuya figured that the digital men had been translating for her and the other South American DigiDestined the whole time the Japanese DigiDestined were talking. "You look for Wisemon, yes? We search temples and sacred areas in Mazatlan, but no find what you look for."

"What are you suggesting?" Izzi asked.

"Wisemon are like… como se dice… how you say… librarian? Why not look in library?"

"Why not?" Ken mused, after translating for those in his group who didn't speak English. Then he switched back to English. "Catalina is right. If sacred ancient sites haven't panned out, why not try a library? Are there any here in Mazatlan Jungle?"

Mateo and Catalina nodded, confirming that there were two. Pedro and Edwardo also suggested checking a Digimon city on the edge of the jungle where there was apparently a large city hall type building where all sorts of records were kept. The two Brazilian boys had been there before helping a Datamon transfer his files.

The DigiDestined then split into three groups once more. Sora, Jun, Kari, Mimi, Yolei, Zoe, Catalina, Isabella, Maria and Sofía left to investigate an old library Catalina was familiar with in the north eastern part of the jungle. Gennai, Joe, Izzi, TK, Cody, Michael, JP, Tommy, Yutaka, Mateo, Jorge and Diego went to the second library in a tree house village in the southern part of the jungle. That left Tai, Matt, Ken, Jaime, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Mokuseimon, Pedro, Marcos, and Eduardo to depart for the city on the western most edge of the Mazatlan jungle.

* * *

The girls arrived at their destination with no problem. The library was located in a structure that reminded Mimi of the Temple of the Digivice back on File Island, but instead of a maze inside, it was full of aisles upon aisles of bookshelves. The head librarian was a small rooster Digimon called Sinduramon. Several Swanmon also worked there as librarians and were more than happy to help the girls with their search.

They spent the next several hours looking up texts for any mention of Wisemon, though there was very little information that they didn't already know to work with. Maria was the one that found a helpful text with information on the ancient citadel that the Wisemon were supposed to live in. Catalina was able to get Sinduramon to agree to their request for a copy of the text to be made for the Japanese DigiDestined to take back with them to translate.

* * *

Gennai and Izzi's group had about the same luck. The treehouse village they'd arrived at was nestled up in the tops of the kapok trees that grew thick and numerous in the southern parts of the jungle. Izzi had been the one to identify the trees and talked about how unlikely they were likely to grow so close together in their world, but that was the Digital World for you. Mateo joked that this part of Mazatlan was probably formed by all the National Geographic and Save the Rainforest webpages on the internet.

Unsurprisingly, most of the village's population was avian Digimon. There were flocks of Biyomon, Hawkmon, and other bird Digimon about, but the village library was run by a Holy Angemon, who looked a lot like MagnaAngemon if MagnaAngemon dressed in all white and silver and looked more like a priest instead of an angelic knight. He also only had one pair of large angel wings instead of the eight smaller wings MagnaAngemon had. There were several other angel Digimon that ran the library, though JP and Tommy were understandably wary of a couple of Lucemon they saw flying around with an Angewomon and Angemon.

After searching for hours they had found no mention of Wisemon, though Gennai claimed to have found several texts full of information he'd found enlightening, but wasn't willing to share his finds until he'd done more research first.

* * *

Davis and his group were in the City Hall building that Pedro and Eduardo had recommended. The building was huge and run by another Holy Angemon, like the one in Kapok Tree Village. Only this Holy Angemon worked alone with the records kept in City Hall. Security was maintained by patrols of Valkyrimon led by Slash Angemon, Holy Angemon's twin brother. Together, the twin angel brothers not only ran and protected City Hall, but the entire city as well.

Slash Angemon had wanted to turn the DigiDestined out, despite Jaime doing a great job trying to get accross the necessity of finding information on the Wisemon, but it was Holy Angemon that had convinced his brother to allow the DigiDestined to search their records, on the condition that Holy Angemon would personally supervise what records the DigiDestined went through. Slash Angemon agreed upon the condition that they take a pair of Valkyrimon with them.

With Holy Angemon's help, the DigiDestined found record of a Wisemon who'd once been the head records keeper in the area before the city they were in today formed. Jaime was allowed to make copies of those records and thanked the angel Digimon for his help.

* * *

When everyone had exhausted every plausible resource they could search that afternoon, the Japanese DigiDestined thanked their new South American friends for their help and gate jumped back to Gennai's place in File Island's Factory to compare notes. Mimi and Michael had to leave and return home to America, however, so they weren't part of the discussion of trying to figure out where to search next.

"We didn't really find anything in our library," Izzi admitted. "There was no record of Wisemon there, though there were some mentions of a Holy Land of some sort. The Holy Angemon in charge wasn't very forthcoming on information related to that, however."

"Well we had better luck," Sora reported. "Maria found mention of Wisemon in an old text. According to Catalina, there were several Wisemon that lived in Mazatlan, but a dark power came from the south and began a vicious war of some kind. The Wisemon began to disappear around then."

"Maybe that's why we couldn't find mention of the Wisemon," JP mused. "If the south was struck first, then it's only natural that the Wisemon would move out of that area, and take their records with them. I'm betting that the Kapok Tree Village is a relatively new settlement in comparison to the other two areas."

"Sounds plausible What about you, Tai? What did your group find?" Izzi asked.

"We found records of the Wisemon that lived in that area, actually," Tai said, grinning. "The Holy Angemon and Slash Angemon brothers that protect the city are also keepers of the records there. We were lucky that Holy Angemon was a really nice guy, because even with Jaime, I don't think we would have gotten into the record rooms at all if we were only dealing with Slash Angemon."

"Any clues as to where the Wisemon headed after leaving the area?" Izzi asked.

"Not really," Koji said. "Though we did find evidence of this war Sora mentioned. I think there was more in the records, but Holy Angemon wasn't volunteering the information. He knew more than what he was telling us."

"At least he was willing to give you some information," Yutaka said. "The Holy Angemon we met didn't really help us at all."

"Well, think about it from their perspective," Ken spoke up. "We're looking into what is undoubtably a very sensitive subject. Sure, our intentions are good, but the Holy Angemon have been entrusted with this information for who knows how long. It appears that they've taken it upon themselves to take up the Wisemon's jobs and what we're looking into is probably something they don't want widely known. Perhaps it is their way of protecting the Wisemon. The records we  _were_  allowed to look at, made it seem like Holy Angemon was once very close to the Wisemon that had lived in the area. I bet Slash Angemon ordered the Valkyrimon that accompanied us to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior on our part."

"So they don't trust us," Takuya sighed. "Understandable. But perhaps we have enough information to at least start looking."

"Mokuseimon and I'll go through the information we've all brought back and will let you know if we find any leads," Gennai promised. "You all should go home and relax. Enjoy these quiet moments while they last."

Everyone agreed and one by one headed back home. Jun and Davis were a little hesitant to leave, though, because Takuya was staying behind.

"Are you sure?" Davis asked.

"Yeah," Takuya said, smiling tiredly. "It's not my home, it's yours. I'm a stranger to Mel and Dan, and I know that I might be "alive" again, so to speak, but my body  _is_  a digitally made one. Besides, I want to try and get to know Mokuseimon better. Maybe see if I can jog some of his memories as Shinya, you know?"

"Alright," Jun said, smiling. "Take care, Takuya. We'll see you soon."

They both hugged Takuya goodbye and headed back home.

Davis still felt strange as he lay in bed without Takuya's presence and voice in his head. It felt a little lonelier without his cousin, and without Flaremon running about with Tamamon and the DemiVeemon. Of course, it a little strange now that his parents knew what was going on and that the Digimon were allowed to have free reign of the apartment now that they weren't trying to hide and remain a secret. That was a little nice though. It had been hard keeping things secret from his parents. The whole day had felt surreal, but he knew that he'd get used to it. He'd have to. Life had changed once again for him and there was no going back to the way things once were.

* * *

Looks like the DigiDestined have run into a dead end, but the Odaiba DigiDestined have their crests now! What will Hawkmon and Armadillomon's Ultimate and Mega levels be like? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we had more filler. Wee! But at least something progressive happened, right? So what do you guys think of Yolei and Cody's crests: Determination and Honor? I thought really hard about this when I was figuring out virtues for Ultimate Gathering. I think it suits them, so I hope you do too. I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but I did basically just finish writing it within the last hour... I think this is my most rushed chapter, but I don't think I'd be any happier with it even if I'd given myself a week to write it. I have an idea of what I want to happen a few chapters from now, I just have been struggling to figure out how to get to that point, hence all the filler chapters thus far. I basically go into a chapter saying, I want them to get to this point by the end, but finding the crests only filled four pages so... library scavenger hunt!
> 
> Some of you might recognize Slash Angemon from Digimon Fusion/Xros Wars, but I doubt more than a few of you recognized Holy Angemon. Yes, technically Holy Angemon is MagnaAngemon's name in the Japanese version, but the way I described Holy Angemon is how he appears in the V-Tamer manga, which stars Tai Yagami. I happened to have read it back in February on a whim and found that I really liked the manga. I won't lie, it was partially what inspired me to write my new Tai-centric fic. That's what happens when I finish rewatching Xros Wars, Digimon Tri, and read V-Tamer all in the same month. I'm actually considering taking another shot at my Light in the Place of Courage fic, rewriting solo this time with V-Tamer in mind. What do you guys think? Should I?


End file.
